


Bañadores rojos

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, Friends to Lovers, holydays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 177,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: Tras la remisión del cáncer, necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es un buen lugar para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido bastante tiempo y oportunidades.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Renacimiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

Título: **BAÑADORES ROJOS**.  
Autora: Sara Luján

Tipo:  
MSR, Friendship, First Time… more o less. Post-Cancer arc. ¡Finally holydays, together and healthy!.

Disclaimer:  
Todos sabéis ya que los personajes son de CC. Nosotros sólo los tomamos prestados para tratar de arreglar lo que dejó sin acabar, y suplir las piezas que él no consideró absolutamente necesarias para lograr una obra perfecta. Si hubiera escuchado un poco más a alguno de sus guionistas… Dejó su obra incompleta y aquí estamos los escritores, veinticinco años después, tratando de continuar lo que pudo ser una obra maravillosa, haciendo que los personajes sigan vivos en las mentes y corazones de los fans del mundo a través nuestros fics. Son demasiado reales y complejos, están demasiado vivos, como para dejarlos olvidados y rotos dentro de una pantalla de televisión.

Resumen:  
Una semana de vacaciones en Quonochontaug. Sólo ellos y _Truth_, sin cáncer. Casi perfectas…

Notas:  
Al final del episodio _Redux II_ respiré por fin aliviada y mis lágrimas dejaron de caer. Sólo necesitaba recoger los pedazos de mi corazón roto y intentar reconstruirlo… pero CC, una vez más, nos mostró el hombre sin alma que es al obligar a nuestros agentes a subir al coche para asistir a unos de esos dichosos Seminarios de Trabajo en Equipo. Así, sin más, con sólo un par de frases al final de _Detour_, en las que apenas captamos el estado en que quedaron sus corazones después de una tragedia que estuvo a punto de acabar con los dos, tanto física como emocionalmente.  
Y conmigo.  
El dolor que sentimos por ellos, y con ellos, necesitaba al menos un episodio en medio, en el que Mulder se atreviera a hablar de esa repentina necesidad de besar a Scully en la mejilla una y otra vez porque teme que ya no quede tiempo para nada más; en el que Scully exprese su devastación al reconocer el sinsentido de su muerte cuando ni siquiera logra la oportunidad de salvarle cargando con la culpa por la muerte de Ostelhof; en el que Mulder reflesione sobre su sentimiento de culpa (una vez más) por la obsesión que paso a paso ha ido destruyendo la vida de su compañera hasta llevarle a las puertas de la muerte, y que todo fue para nada porque tal vez nunca existió una Verdad que descubrir. La desesperación por encontrar una cura a contrarreloj. La imposibilidad de seguir adelante si Scully muere. Lo inconcebible de la idea de volver al despacho del sótano y continuar su búsqueda solo…  
Hay tantos sentimientos que necesitaron voz al final de _Redux II_, y que CC simplemente barrió bajo de la alfombra, que cuando los encontramos solos en el Bosque Nacional Apalachicola y apenas son capaces de pronunciar un par de frases medio en broma sobre el tema, la única explicación que se me ocurre es que nuestros agentes fueron abducidos, esta vez juntos, para después ser devueltos con sus recuerdos borrados, del mismo modo que le ocurrió a Scully tres años antes.  
CC pasa de Redux II a Detour como si Scully hubiera sufrido un simple resfriado, y ver eso duele. Duele mucho  
Este fic es una secuela. Para entender las referencias es imprescindible leer primero mi relato titulado **_YOU HELD ME HIGH_**. No hay que olvidar que en ambos relatos hay un pequeño pliegue en el tiempo, y el viaje a la Antártida de FTF ocurre antes de que Scully sufra el cáncer.

Me gustaría pedir permiso, y sobre todo perdón porque ya es un poco tarde, a ATTHS-TWICE y su amiga Lisa. No he podido evitar tomar prestado su encantador cojín del gato alienígena para incluirlo en mi propio fic. Ese cojín no es sólo un elemento decorativo, es un verdadero personaje con connotaciones emocionales dentro de la compleja relación entre M&S. Le cogí cariño en cuanto leí la escena en el maravilloso fic SOULMATES, una obra que necesitábamos a modo de puente para alcanzar la otra orilla después de que CC nos dejara colgando al borde del precipicio tras la película IWTB. Gracias a ATTHS-TWICE pudimos continuar el camino hacia la 10ª temporada. Ese cojín le permitió a Scully, y a todos nosotros, sentir que estaba un poco menos sola a pesar de la distancia física y emocional de ese momento. Se necesitan el uno al otro, y esa necesidad se simboliza en la idea de que Scully compra el cojín con la certeza de que un día podrá enseñárselo cuando las cosas vuelvan a ser como deberían.

Me he permitido algún que otro pequeño salto en el timeline a efectos de mi guión.  
Comentarios, opiniones, preguntas, críticas, sugerencias, dudas, y kudos. Se acepta todo, gracias.

**BAÑADORES** **ROJOS**

¿Te dijo alguna vez tu madre que salieras a jugar?”.  
**(The Unnatural)**

**1º: Renacimiento.**

**Playa de rocas**  
**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**  
**23:15h a.m. Sábado**

“¡Venga, _Truth_. Cógela!”.  
Scully dio la orden al tiempo que lanzaba la pelota de goma con todas sus fuerzas. El animal salió disparado antes incluso de que abandonara su mano, y la inercia le llevó más allá del punto de impacto. Después de describir una modesta parábola en el aire, el juguete cayó a menos de cinco metros de distancia, y _Truth_ tuvo que retroceder para recogerlo.  
No se desanimó.  
Con la pelota en la boca volvió al lado de su ama para sentarse y dejarla caer a sus pies. Movía la cola de lado a lado barriendo la superficie, dibujando ángeles de arena gruesa en la playa. Jadeaba feliz dejando colgar la lengua entre sus colmillos inferiores, y con los ojos fijos en los de Scully gesticulaba expresiva con las cejas tratando de hacerse entender.  
_¡Venga!. Esta vez lánzala más lejos. Sé que puedes._  
Ella recogió la pelota del suelo por enésima vez. Pasó los dedos por su superficie para retirar la arena pegada con saliva, y miró al frente buscando una diana. Una roca de forma triangular sobresaliendo de entre la grava a menos de seis metros de distancia parecía un objetivo razonable. Echó el brazo hacia atrás para coger impulso una vez más y lanzó al tiempo que expulsaba el aire de sus pulmones. _Truth_ corrió de nuevo con entusiasmo a pesar de verse obligada a retroceder para recoger la pelota. Había hecho un recorrido aún más corto. Apenas cuatro metros más allá de los pies de Scully.  
Volvió la vista atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior y dejó que Mulder viese la frustración en su rostro.  
“Apenas han pasado diez días, Scully. Necesitas darte tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero lo conseguirás”, le animó desde su puesto de observador en la roca de superficie horizontal que ya consideraban suya. La que, apenas quince días antes, habían ocupado mientras esperaban a que volvieran los pescadores en sus botes de remos. Era el primer lugar al que Scully había querido volver desde que anoche llegaran a Quonochontaug de madrugada.  
La playa de rocas…

_________

**Washington D.C.**  
**Anteayer. Jueves**

Tras las pruebas que mostraban la insólita remisión del cáncer, los médicos le habían retenido tres días más en el hospital para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ocurriendo lo que parecía imposible. El tamaño del tumor se reducía cada día sin ninguna razón médica que lo explicara. Al final de la semana, al doctor Zuckermann no le queidó más remedio que darle el alta, aún perplejo, no sin antes recomendarle revisiones periódicas para asegurarse de que era verdad, y de que no volvía a aparecer.  
Ahora, Scully sólo necesitaba recuperarse del desgaste físico, psicológico, y emocional que había supuesto la trágica experiencia del cáncer, y en poco tiempo estaría de nuevo en el despacho del sótano, trabajando al lado de su compañero.  
Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Una vez más.  
Los primeros cinco días en casa, Margaret se instaló en el apartamento de su hija queriendo ayudarle, aunque Scully no estaba segura de quién necesitaba más a quién. Si ella, aún demasiado débil y cansada incluso para realizar las tareas más sencillas en casa, o su madre que no acababa de creer que hubiera recuperado a su única hija cuando, dentro de su mente y de su alma, ya le había dado por perdida.  
Mulder las visitaba cada tarde y compartía la cena con las dos mujeres. La tarde del jueves, los tres sentados a la mesa, Scully le vio levantar las cejas en un gesto que pretendía animarle a iniciar la conversación que ya habían tenido ellos a espaldas de Margaret.  
“Mamá, mañana quiero ir de compras y me gustaría que me acompañases”, comenzó en tono casual.  
“Claro. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Dana?”.  
“No lo sé… Algo de ropa, supongo. Parte de la que tengo ya no me queda bien. Necesito estar preparada para cuando vuelva al trabajo”.  
Margaret soltó su cubierto mirándole con ojos aturdidos, aún sin la vida que su hija se empeñaba en recobrar lo antes posible.  
“¿No es demasiado pronto para volver a trabajar, hija?. Aún estás débil”.  
Ella trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.  
“No es algo inminente, mamá. Aún estaré de baja algunas semanas… y como a Mulder le queda también otra semana libre, hemos pensado que nos gustaría volver a Quonochontaug. Me encantaría descansar unos días al lado del océano”.  
Margaret leyó entre líneas lo que a Scully le daba apuro decir en voz alta.  
“Ok. ¿Cuándo pensáis salir, Fox?”.  
Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Margaret se dirigió a ambos, pero le miró a él. Levantó la cara de su plato.  
“Mañana, hacia las 19h de la tarde. Dana quiere ir primero a ver a Frohike para recoger a Truth. Nos gustaría llevarle con nosotros para que se conozcan. Así, si al principio resulta demasiado trabajo para ella puedo encargarme yo hasta que se encuentre más fuerte”.  
“Me da pena dejarte sola, Dana, pero supongo que es lo que necesitas. Recuperar poco a poco tu vida”.  
Scully tomó la mano de su madre sobre la mesa.  
“Sé que quieres ayudarme, mamá, y te lo agradezco, pero esto es importante. Tengo que prepararme, probarme a mí misma que estoy al 100% antes de volver al trabajo”.  
“Si es lo que quieres, mañana después de las compras regresaré a casa, pero me preocupa un poco. Es un viaje largo”.  
Mulder no pudo evitar intervenir en la conversación de las mujeres con uno de sus comentarios.  
“No tiene que preocuparse por eso, señora Scully. Hicimos el viaje hace menos de dos semanas. Dana estaba aún enferma…”, se detuvo un momento al notar el nudo en la garganta, “… pero hicimos el viaje sin ningún problema. Ya la conoce. Es capaz de dormir incluso de pie, así que un viaje de más de cinco horas fue para ella como un abrir y cerrar de ojos”, bromeó para aliviar las inquietudes de Margaret. “¡Ojala me resultara tan fácil dormir como a ella!”, añadió con un deje de envidia en la voz.  
Scully no llevaba cinco años a su lado para nada. Puede que no creyera muchas de sus teorías, pero en lo que se refiere a sarcasmo había aprendido un poco.  
“Lo que necesitas es un interruptor de apagado en el cerebro, Mulder. Creo que naciste sin el y por las noches, como mucho, te quedas en _standby_”, intervino Scully escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa detrás de su bocado de lasaña.

_________

**Ayer. Viernes**A

Al día siguiente, con las compras terminadas y Margaret de regreso a su casa, Scully preparaba el equipaje en su apartamento. Le llevó un buen rato decidir qué necesitaría, y qué no, para pasar una semana de vacaciones con Mulder.

Una semana entera de vacaciones con Mulder, sin ninguna nube gris sobre sus cabezas porque esta vez estaba sana.  
No se estaba muriendo.  
No sentía el corazón encogido tratando de protegerse del dolor al otro lado del muro ante la posibilidad real de dejar a Mulder solo. No sólo con las manos vacías, sino con el alma rota. Abandonado una vez más por quien confió en que formaría siempre parte de su vida.  
Con las puertas del armario abiertas, la maleta encima de la cama, y las manos en las caderas, Scully sabía por dónde quería empezar.  
Los bañadores rojos.  
No creía que pudiera volver algún día, y menos tan pronto después de... Aunque el clima local de Quonochontaug era notablemente más templado gracias a la influencia del océano, que el que tenían en Washington, la última semana de marzo seguía siendo pronto para bañarse. Scully dudó un momento, pero dobló con cuidado los bañadores y los puso juntos en el fondo de la maleta. No se trataba del mar, del clima, o del baño. Era una promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro cuando apenas les quedaba esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver juntos a esa playa.  
Elegir el suyo fue fácil. De hecho lo compró esa misma mañana con Margaret, en la primera tienda en la que entraron. Era un bañador sencillo, de una sola pieza y color rojo liso. El único adorno consistía en dos pequeñas anclas de metal dorado cosidas sobre las costuras, a la altura de las caderas. Scully tuvo que probarse un par de ellos antes de decidirse por el de menor talla. Con el peso perdido, no sólo necesitaba nuevas prendas con las que mantener su imagen profesional en el FBI. Su ropa informal le devolvía también una imagen diferente, un tanto incómoda. De pie ante el espejo del probador de la tienda, se miraba así misma con ojo crítico. Las costillas se marcaban en el tejido elástico cada vez que realizaba una inspiración. Los pechos casi planos, sin la proyección que les proporcionaba la ayuda del sujetador bajo el resto de la ropa. Las piernas… Debería pedir a la dependienta que le enseñara algún pareo que las disimulara un poco. Giró el torso para mirarse la espalda en el espejo y con la ayuda de los dedos comenzó a contar sus propias vértebras, desde la base del cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda. En ese momento, Scully fue consciente de lo autoconsciente que era de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo…  
_Durante estas semanas, Mulder ha estado a mi lado día y noche. Me ha visto llorar, sangrar, vomitar, temblar, enfadarme, retorcerme de dolor, perder la esperanza; me ha visto confusa, débil, cansada, asustada, enfadada, vencida…_  
_Todo ello nos ha unido más si cabe._  
_Hemos estado tan cerca de perdernos el uno al otro, que hemos decidido sin palabras que esta vez, sí. El riesgo merece la pena._  
_Dar este paso puede ponernos en evidencia ante nuestros enemigos, pero nunca va a acabar con nuestra amistad, ni con nuestro compromiso hacia nuestro trabajo, y sobre todo hacia nosotros mismos. El hecho de casi perder la vida a manos del cáncer, nos ha servido para cuestionarnos nuestras prioridades._  
_Para Mulder, su búsqueda siempre será importante, y para mí es esencial que se me respete y se me valore por lo que soy, y en función de los resultados de mi trabajo. Pero más allá de lo que cada uno de nosotros necesite como individuo, hace tiempo que sabemos que para sentirnos completos, ante todo nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Solos, podríamos continuar nuestro trabajo, él investigando expedientes X y yo en la práctica médica._  
_Podríamos, pero ya no queremos._  
_El cáncer nos ha hecho dolorosamente conscientes de que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Se nos ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad, pero no sabemos cuánto puede durar. Podría acabar dentro de un año, o mañana, o dentro de una hora…_  
_No voy a ponerme a mí misma más excusas diciéndome que este no es el momento. Que aún tardaré en ser la que era antes del cáncer. Que no sólo mi mente necesita descansar y recuperarse del caos y el miedo que ha vivido, tampoco mi cuerpo es el mismo. No funciona como antes ni tiene el mismo aspecto._  
_Ahora que por fin he decidido que no importa si es o no el momento, no puedo ofrecer a Mulder lo que deseo. Esto me avergüenza un poco, pero me doy cuenta de que el problema está sólo en mi mente. Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que, desde hace tiempo, Mulder desea todo de mí, pero se conforma con lo que pueda darle. Es feliz si, como hasta ahora, decido quedarme a su lado._  
_Pero Mulder quiere más… Yo quiero más…_  
_Mis caderas y mis piernas apenas conservan las curvas que Mulder ha grabado en su memoria durante cinco años bajo mi ropa. Mi piel está seca y su color siempre demasiado blanco, ahora parece gris. La siento fría incluso en la parte baja de la espalda donde su mano se empeña, pero ya no se adapta como antes a mis formas angulosas, en busca del confort al que está acostumbrado. Apenas queda cabello donde enredar sus dedos, y el que conservo parece quebradizo y mate. Mi cuerpo no está en condiciones de responder a sus caricias y aún así lo deseo por mí, porque no quiero perder otra oportunidad; y por él, porque merece saber de una vez por todas lo agradecida que estoy. No sólo de que me haya salvado la vida, sino sobre todo de que forme parte de ella._  
_Mientras me miraba al espejo en bañador supe, a pesar del miedo y mi inseguridad, que esta era la decisión correcta, y no iba a echarme atrás. No quiero avergonzarme de las cicatrices que muestran nuestros cuerpos porque son el recuerdo de heridas que sufrimos juntos._  
_El bañador de Mulder llegó hace dos días por Amazon. Después de la metedura de pata con el tanga de la tómbola, esta vez me aseguré de lo que compraba. La prenda debía tener unas características concretas que no eran fáciles de encontrar a menos que estuviera dispuesta a visitar un buen número de tiendas. Decidí que navegar por Internet haría la misión menos agotadora._  
_Antes de guardarlo en la maleta junto al mío retiré por completo el embalaje y estiré el bañador ante mis ojos para comprobar que cubría desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo, y que el rojo del tejido aparecía salpicado de pequeñas calaveras sobre tibias blancas._  
_Perfecto._  
_Por la tarde, como acordamos, fuimos a recoger a Truth. A Frohike le brillaban los ojos detrás de las gafas como si hubiera visto en mí una aparición del más allá. Lágrimas de felicidad que trataba de ocultar mientras me abrazaba. Los chicos aprovecharon la ocasión para felicitarme, alegrarse por mí, y brindar con cerveza por la salud recobrada hasta que a las 19h abandonamos la guarida del Trío para iniciar el viaje a Quonochontaug; felices y acompañados de Truth jadeando en nuestros cuellos._  
_Sólo aguanté callada los primeros cincuenta y cinco kilómetros, antes de hacer la pregunta._  
“Llevamos un perro en el asiento de atrás, Mulder. ¿Es que no vas a protestar?”, observé en tono casual.  
El me miró un segundo con los ojos entornados, leyéndome, antes de fijarlos en la carretera.  
“No sé si le has mirado bien, Scully, pero _Truth_ no es _Queegqueg_”.  
Al oír su nombre desde el asiento de atrás, el animal se pasó la lengua por los labios y emitió un ladrido corto para dejar claro que estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación de Mulder, fuera quien fuera ese tal _Queegqueg_.  
“No lo es, pero me temo que tiene la misma capacidad de arruinar tu tapicería. Será mejor que paremos”.  
_Así que, ante la poco velada amenaza de Scully, paramos. Primero para que Truth hiciera sus necesidades y estirase un poco las patas. Después para hacer lo mismo ella y yo._  
_Cuando volvimos a estar instalados en el interior cálido del coche aún nos faltaban 450 kilómetros para llegar a nuestro destino, y ya se le empezaban a caer los párpados. Poco después la voz le salía como si masticara bolas de algodón, pero el primer ronquido que oí no fue de su garganta, sino de la de Truth que, enroscada sobre sí misma en el asiento de atrás, parecía haber tomado buena nota de Scully y su idea acerca de la mejor manera de aprovechar el tiempo en los viajes._  
_No tardé en notar la humedad de la saliva de Scully en la manga de mi camisa y en ese momento me alegré de que los coches no tuvieran otro asiento de copiloto a mi izquierda. De ser así, estoy seguro de que ya tendría a Truth babeando en mi otro brazo._  
_No me habría importado._  
_Conducir de noche, con la respiración tranquilizadora de Scully y los ronquidos regulares de Truth sirviendo de fondo para mis pensamientos me hizo sonreír en parte de felicidad, y en parte de incredulidad._  
_De incredulidad…_  
_De acuerdo, Spooky, me dije a mí mismo. Deberías darte por satisfecho porque probablemente esto sea lo más parecido a una familia que vas a conseguir nunca. Camino a una casa que no es vuestro hogar, junto a una mujer con la que no estás oficialmente comprometido a pesar de amarla, y un perro que esperas os obligue a tomar decisiones en común._  
_Para los estándares de Fox Mulder es casi una familia normal._  
_Mi familia._  
_A este concepto le faltan algunos detalles que pulir, pero ¿no es precisamente para eso que hemos venido a pasar una semana solos a Quonochontaug?._  
_El día que le dieron la noticia, Scully pronunció la frase que ha servido para darme el valor que necesitaba._  
_“Estoy cansada de pasar los días juntos y las noches separados”._  
_Desde ese día ha habido tanto bullicio a su alrededor, tanto que celebrar con su familia, y tantas pruebas que repetir para poder creer unos resultados increíbles, que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros solos. Necesitamos hablar para decidir qué camino queremos tomar a partir de aquí porque las cosas no pueden seguir como hasta ahora._  
_Sumidos en la inmovilidad de nuestros temores._  
_Una de las primeras cosas que quiero hacer cuando lleguemos es algo que se me ocurrió hace dos días. El caso es que, cuando fui a comprar la cama para Truth, adquirí también una correa y el collar con una chapa en forma de hueso. En el establecimiento no grababan el metal y el dueño me aconsejó pasarme por la tienda al final de la calle, que resultó ser una joyería. Allí me grabarían el nombre de la perra y cualquier otro dato en la chapa._  
_Mientras esperaba a que me hicieran el trabajo me dí una vuelta por el sitio, y fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea de regalarle a Scully un anillo. En este momento, lo llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y cuanto más nos acercábamos a Quonochontaug más inseguro me sentía._  
_¿En qué estaría yo pensando?._  
_En mi descargo tengo que decir que no se trata de una alianza, un anillo de compromiso, ni nada parecido. Es un bonito anillo de oro blanco con dos diamantes minúsculos incrustados en el metal, de modo que no sobresalen de su superficie. Por dentro hice grabar la fecha en que Scully recibió la noticia de la remisión de su cáncer. Un recuerdo de la mejor noticia que hemos recibido los dos desde que nos conocemos._  
_Un recuerdo del día que volvimos a nacer._  
_Por eso, no sólo compré un anillo que pienso regalarle; en realidad compré otro igual para mí con la misma inscripción, pero sin los diamantes. No son alianzas, pero siento que esta experiencia nos ha unido con más fuerza que unos votos realizados ante un altar._  
_Ahora me siento inseguro._  
_No quiero que Scully vea el anillo tan parecido a una alianza que se sienta obligada a un compromiso mayor del que en este momento puede ofrecer… ¿He dicho ya que me siento inseguro?. Sé que el compromiso que Scully siente hacia mí es tan fuerte como al contrario desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde mucho antes de que el cáncer no golpeara a los dos…_  
_El reloj del salpicadero marca las 22:15h. Llevamos casi la mitad del camino, y la oscuridad en el interior del coche es total porque hace un par de kilómetros que atravesamos la última población, y ahora estamos en campo abierto. Apenas veo nada más que el triángulo de luz que dibujan los faros en la carretera, cuando oigo un gemido corto._  
_Por el espejo retrovisor veo a Truth en la misma posición, enroscada sobre sí misma, con el hocico protegido entre su pata trasera y el vientre. Ha movido las orejas en la dirección del sonido, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que el gemido no lo ha emitido ella, sino Scully. No hay suficiente luz y tiene la mejilla apoyada en mi brazo con el rostro hacia abajo, así que no puedo ver su expresión. Cuando oigo el segundo, e inmediatamente el tercer gemido, mi cuerpo se tensa y se pone en alerta conteniendo la respiración._  
_El brazo de Scully, que descansaba en su regazo, se ha movido, y su mano se acerca a la cara. No puedo ver qué hace. Los gemidos son apenas audibles, pero ahora se suceden unos a otros intercalados con algunas inspiraciones por la nariz. La alarma suena fuerte dentro de mí cuando adivino lo que ocurre._  
_Scully está llorando._  
_Piso el freno con cuidado para reducir la velocidad y enciendo la luz del techo en el interior del vehículo. Una vez que estamos casi parados al lado de la carretera, digo su nombre._  
“¿Scully?”.  
_Ella no responde, salvo por los gemidos y el movimiento de su mano derecha en algún lugar de su cara. No sólo está llorando, sino que sigue dormida. Estoy seguro de que está sufriendo una pesadilla y no sé qué hacer además de susurrar de nuevo su nombre._  
“¿Scully?”.  
_Si quiero que sirva de algo, debería empezar por alzar un poco la voz. Así sólo he logrado despertar a Truth que, con mi voz y la repentina luz en el coche, se ha puesto en pie para acercarse. Con la cabeza entre los dos asientos y una expresión preocupada en sus ojos, estoy casi seguro de que va a preguntar ¿qué pasa?._  
_La tercera vez pronuncio su nombre un poco más alto, a la vez que acerco mi mano derecha a su mejilla._  
“¡Scully, despierta!”.  
_Noto las yemas de mis dedos algo húmedas y la sorpresa me hace pisar a fondo para detener por completo el coche y apagar el motor. Mi voz no parece suficiente así que sacudo varias veces su hombro y digo su nombre con más urgencia._  
“¡Vamos, Scully, es una pesadilla!. ¡Tienes que despertar!”.  
_Esta vez da resultado. Súbitamente, se despega de mi brazo y se sienta derecha, mirando primero al frente, y luego a mí. Tiene la mirada acuosa y una lágrima se ha detenido en la aleta de su nariz. No dice nada. Sólo me mira sin pestañear antes de bajar los ojos a sus manos, enlazadas en el regazo como si quisiera detener el temblor que veo en ellas. No estoy seguro de que esté totalmente despierta. Sus cejas juntas, en el centro de la frente reflejan confusión. Creo que no se da cuenta de dónde está, ni de lo que hay a su alrededor._  
“Scully, ¿estás bien?”.  
_Por fin, el sonido de mi voz parece situarle de nuevo en el aquí y el ahora. Se lleva la mano a la boca para ahogar otro sonido, sólo que esta vez no es un gemido sino claramente un sollozo. Sin entender qué ocurre siento el impulso de acercarme para abrazarla, pero el cinturón de seguridad me detiene. Presiono el botón mientras lo insulto enfadado como si el artilugio me mantuviera atrapado conscientemente._  
“Estoy viva”, _murmura desde detrás de la mano que oculta sus labios._  
_No sé si las palabras van dirigidas hacia mí o a sí misma. Tal vez las ha pronunciado porque aún no puede creer que realmente sea así y necesita convencerse escuchándolas en voz alta. En el momento en que mis dedos envuelven los suyos para retirarlos de la boca, las siguientes palabras detienen el latido de mi corazón._  
“Estabas echando un puñado de tierra sobre mi ataúd”.  
_El shock me impide entender qué ha querido decir exactamente, y no me sale la voz para preguntar. Mi mente me dice que está hablando del sueño de un modo bastante literal; sin embargo parece más una metáfora de lo que ha sido su vida desde que me conoce. Cada vez que Scully ha resultado herida física o emocionalmente por el hecho de permanecer a mi lado buscando la Verdad, ha sido como un puñado de tierra lanzado a su tumba. Como un clavo más en su ataúd._  
_Sin soltar la mano que he separado de su cara apoyo un dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarle a levantarla. Necesito mirarle a los ojos._  
“Estabas sufriendo una pesadilla”.  
_Ella asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia un lado para apartarse de mis dedos. Siento cómo trata de alejarse. Si pudiera saldría volando, atravesando la ventanilla._  
“Estoy bien, Mulder”.  
“No… No lo estás”, _digo en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía._  
_Ella vuelve su cara hacia mí con una expresión de sorpresa. El ceño fruncido y la boca un poco abierta. No está acostumbrada a que replique a esas palabras que ella utiliza como punto y final de cualquier conversación que suponga quedar expuesta o vulnerable ante mí._  
“Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Ya ha acabado”, insiste.  
_Intentar escapar por una puerta lateral no te va a servir de nada, Scully._  
“Háblame de ella. Quiero saber”.  
_Por un momento estás a punto de alzar tu ceja indignada para dejarme claro que puedo meterme mi curiosidad por dónde me quepa, pero cuando me miras de nuevo a los ojos sabes que no eso. Comprendo que tu impulso es hacer lo que has hecho hasta ahora.Ocultar el miedo. Mostrar sólo fortaleza para que nadie descubra lo que guardas detrás del muro._  
“No quiero que sigas escondiéndote, Scully. No de mí. Los dos hemos cometido ese error durante años, pero tenemos otra oportunidad. Podemos hacer las cosas mejor. Hemos sido tan valientes como para abrir nuestros corazones el uno al otro, pero nuestras almas… Scully, siento que aún queda dentro de ti una parte inaccesible que necesito conocer”.  
_Te muerdes un lado del labio inferior, y con las cejas juntas en el medio, leo el esfuerzo que haces dentro de ti por encontrar las palabras y el valor para decirlas._  
“Te veía desde arriba… Fuera de mi cuerpo. Sentía lo que tú estabas sintiendo. La incredulidad, la desesperación, el vacío… el sentimiento de culpabilidad. El deseo de que todos abandonasen el cementerio y te dejaran solo para poder unirte conmigo al otro lado sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo… Sentía en mis dedos el tacto de tu arma en tu mano, la presión de tu índice en el gatillo. Te gritaba que no hicieras eso, que intentaras seguir tú solo. Llevará tiempo, pero puedes hacerlo… Aún no ha llegado tu momento”.  
_Mis dedos se alejan de la barbilla para acariciar el lado del cuello. Te atraigo hacia mí hasta que nuestras frentes quedan en contacto._  
“No me importa el tiempo que me lleve, ni si puedo seguir solo. No quiero hacerlo, y ahora la pesadilla ha acabado. Estás aquí, Scully. Viva, sana, a mi lado, y con toda la vida por delante para lograr todas esas cosas que aún te quedan por hacer. Por demostrarte a ti misma y a tu familia. A mí, en cambio, no necesitas demostrarme nada. Yo sólo quiero verte viva y sana…”.  
_La segunda mitad del viaje transcurrió en silencio, pero Scully no quiso dormirse de nuevo. Las imágenes de su pesadilla todavía vívidas en su mente. La tristeza de sentir a Mulder solo envolvía su corazón con una capa de hielo. Se recordaba a sí misma gritando desde lo alto, varios metros sobre la cabeza de él. Necesitaba decirle que no se había quedado solo. Que aunque el cáncer había vencido a su cuerpo, su alma permanecía intacta a su lado. Acompañándole. Protegiéndole. Amándole desde la otra orilla…_  
Cuando el mar salpicado de reflejos de estrellas apareció en la ventanilla de su lado, Scully sonrió por primera vez.  
“Mulder, mañana cuando despertemos, lo primero que quiero hacer es volver a la playa de rocas”.  
“Si crees que necesito otra lección de remo podemos alquilar de nuevo el bote”, sugirió con una mueca de humor en los labios.  
“No. No es eso… Bueno, si quieres, eso también”.  
El agente separó una mano del volante para ponerla sobre las suyas, en el regazo.  
“¿Por qué es tan urgente ir mañana a la playa de rocas, Scully?”.  
Se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo explicarlo.  
“He pasado tanto frío… Durante estas semanas, la piel de mi cara ardía por los efectos de la Radioterapia, pero el resto de mi cuerpo sentía frío continuamente. Mis manos y mis pies estaban helados por el efecto de la neuropatía, y el resto de mi cuerpo no podía mantener la temperatura debido a la pérdida de peso. Incluso fuera de mí, todo parecía frío. La habitación del hospital, la Sala de Radioterapia, el interior del coche cuando me dirigía a la siguiente sesión… Todo a mi alrededor parecía transmitir frío, excepto esa playa. Cada vez que sentía los dedos entumecidos o los labios azulados, sola de noche en el hospital, pensaba en la playa de rocas. En nosotros sentados en esa roca lisa y caliente frente al mar; en el sol creando reflejos en la superficie del agua y calentando nuestros pies descalzos…”.  
“Será lo primero que hagamos mañana, Scully. Sólo prométeme que no me arrastrarás hasta allí a las 6h de la mañana”.

_________

**Quonochontaug (Rhode Island)**  
**07:45h a.m. Sábado**

Scully cumplió su promesa durmiendo hasta las 7:45h de la mañana.  
Habían llegado a la casa pasada la 1h de la madrugada, y ninguno de los dos quiso perder tiempo deshaciendo el equipaje o preparando una cena rápida. Los bostezos se mezclaron con las buenas noches, y cada uno se metió en su habitación, sin fuerzas para pensar en nada más.  
Ni siquiera para trazar las nuevas líneas ahora que las antiguas se habían difuminado en el torbellino que había trastocado sus vidas hasta los cimientos en los últimos días.  
Sentados a la mesa de la cocina, uno frente al otro, Scully extendía una gruesa capa de crema de queso en su rebanada de pan tostado. El frunció los labios aspirando aire con rapidez para enfriar el café recién hecho que acababa de destrozarle las papilas gustativas. Soltó la taza en el platillo y la miró preparar su tostada de crema como si fuera un lienzo a punto de albergar una obra maestra.  
Mulder sabía que ella sabía que la estaba mirando, y por eso no levantaba los ojos de su tarea. Los dos esperaban a que el otro dijera algo.  
“Creí que esta semana de pruebas, informes, pruebas, familia, y felicitaciones, no acabaría nunca… Por fin, solos, Scully”.  
Sí. El enfoque directo solía funcionar bien. Ojala hubieran optado por el más menudo.  
“Mulder, llevamos cinco años solos en el despacho del sótano”, le informó como si ella misma se acabara de dar cuenta de ese simple detalle en sus vidas.  
Le acercó el vaso de zumo de naranja que acababa de llenar junto al suyo.  
“Desde que estás tú, tengo la sensación de que no hay sitio para nadie más en ese despacho. Siempre me ha sorprendido el espacio que eres capaz de llenar a pesar de tu pequeño tamaño”. Scully se detuvo con la mano alrededor del vaso, sus dedos sobre los de Mulder, que no había retirado los suyos. Miraba el líquido naranja sin levantar el rostro, y su frente formó varios surcos horizontales sobre las cejas. “Es como todo lo demás entre tú y yo. Contradictorio”, prosiguió él. “Te atraen los perros, pero cuando pienso en ti, yo imagino gatos”.  
Scully abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando no se le ocurrió nada qué decir a eso. Sentada en la silla dio el primer bocado a la rebanada y esperó callada a que Mulder elaborara algo más sus palabras.  
“Creo que nunca te he hablado de ello, pero cuando tenía unos nueve años, Samantha y yo teníamos un gato”.  
“No sé por qué nunca te he imaginado como una persona de gatos”, comentó esperando una pequeña historia que incluyera a Samantha y el animal. Un recuerdo guardado en su mente durante más de veinte años, pero tan nítido en su memoria como una anécdota familiar que hubiera ocurrido ayer mismo.  
“Mi madre le puso una caja de cartón con una toalla vieja en el fondo a modo de cama. Esperaba que _Mister Spock…_”.  
“¿_Mister Spock_?”, le interrumpió Scully estirando los labios en una sonrisa que le llegó a las orejas.  
“Sí. Era 1970, Scully. Muchos gatos se llamaban _Mister Spock”_, respondió poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.  
“Tenías que haberme dejado adivinar”, se burló.  
“Si investigaras hoy descubrirías que hay muchos _Buffys_ ronroneando por ahí”, comentó Mulder tratando de defender su criterio al elegir el nombre de la mascota.  
“¿_Buffys_?”.  
“_Cazavampiros_”, aclaró impaciente. “A lo que iba, mamá esperaba que Mister Spock se quedara tranquilo durmiendo solo, en su caja, en un rincón de la cocina. Evidentemente, mi madre sabía poco de gatos y no demasiado de niños. En cuanto la casa se quedaba en silencio, cada uno dormido en su habitación, yo aguzaba el oído esperando la señal”.  
“¿Qué señal?”.  
“_Mister Spock_ comenzaba a arañar la puerta de la cocina intentando abrirla y yo me levantaba inmediatamente para facilitarle la tarea, y dejarle que viniera a mi habitación. Jugábamos un buen rato sin hacer demasiado ruido. Bueno, _Mister Spock_ no hacía ruido. Yo recibí unos cuantos avisos desde la habitación de mis padres, pero por suerte mi madre nunca entró para averiguar por qué parecía que un caballo estaba trotando en mi habitación. Creo que pensaba que recreaba episodios de Star Trek yo solo, y la verdad es que no iba demasiado desencaminada. Yo era el Capitán Kirk, pero no estaba solo. _Mister Spock v_enía conmigo de aventuras. Al final me metía en la cama y dejaba que el se hiciera una bola sobre la manta, a mis pies.  
A la mañana siguiente despertaba de lado en el borde mismo de la cama, en un equilibrio tan precario que, de hecho, me caí varias veces aterrizando en la alfombra. Mientras, _Mister Spock_ dormía atravesado en el colchón detrás de mí, ocupando más de dos tercios del espacio. Algunas noches, le empujaba con cuidado de no despertarle para que me dejara sitio, pero él se levantaba, agitaba el rabo para mostrar su indignación y se iba al dormitorio de Samantha, a ver si allí le dejaban dormir en paz. Mi hermana tenía el mismo problema que yo, pero en su caso se empeñaba en ocupar toda la almohada”.  
“¿Y _Mister Spock_ te recuerda a mí, por…?”, preguntó Scully fascinada al imaginar un tiempo feliz, con Mulder y Samantha juntos compartiendo momentos con su mascota, como una familia normal.  
“Los dos sois de pequeño tamaño, pero no sé cómo os las arregláis para ocupar todo el espacio disponible a vuestro alrededor, real o figuradamente”.  
Scully sonrió ligeramente para sí. Ella también había hecho su propia reflexión respecto a Mulder y el espacio a su alrededor.  
“El día que te vi en el despacho por primera vez me dio la sensación de que estabas perdido. Recuerdo hacer un recorrido visual por toda la estancia. Me fije en el escritorio, el panel de corcho abarrotado de fotografías y artículos, el póster, el ordenador en la mesa lateral, la papelera, el proyector de diapositivas… y por último en ti. Llevabas tanto tiempo solo, ahí dentro, que prácticamente pasabas desapercibido, como esos animales que adoptan los colores de su entorno para desaparecer a los ojos de sus enemigos, mientras te inclinabas sobre las diapositivas. Formabas parte del despacho mismo de tal manera, que pensé que nunca habría sitio allí para mí”.  
“Quisiera encontrar el modo de demostrarte lo equivocada que estás, Scully. Incluso cuando no entendía por qué era tan importante tener tu propio escritorio, el despacho fue casi desde el principio tan tuyo como mío. Los dos necesitamos respuestas a nuestras propias preguntas”.  
“Ahora que el cáncer ha desaparecido, las respuestas me importan algo menos. Lo que quiero es vivir, y no dar por sentado que las cosas ocurrirán por sí solas. Las cosas no ocurren por el hecho de desearlas en silencio. Toda mi vida he luchado y he puesto el esfuerzo necesario para conseguir lo que quiero. Es lo que aprendí de mi padre. Sin embargo, contigo… he dado por sentado que si espero lo suficiente, ocurrirá. Tanto racionalismo y sentido común a la hora de tomar decisiones, y cuando tenía que haber tomado la más importante de mi vida adulta me dejo llevar por el miedo y el pensamiento irracional”.  
Mulder estudiaba concentrado el fondo de su taza. Por su expresión, parecía a punto de descubrir algún mensaje del más allá en los posos del café.  
“¿Qué pensabas que ocurriría si esperabas lo suficiente, Scully?”.  
“No lo sé. Tal vez…que tú te cansarías de esperar”.  
“¿Y daría el primer paso?... Yo esperaba que lo dieras tú. O al menos, una señal”.  
Scully soltó una risita algo triste.  
“Llevo mucho tiempo enviándote señales. A veces he tenido la sensación de que captarías antes una señal enviada por una civilización alienígena desde un planeta a años luz del nuestro, que una mía”.  
Mulder movió la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto de decepción dirigido hacia sí mismo.  
“Y pensar que hay gente en el FBI que aún me considera el genio de los perfiles psicológicos, al que todos acuden para que me introduzca en la mente de los criminales más buscados… Diez horas al día pegado a ti, ocupando prácticamente tú mismo espacio durante cinco años, y todavía me siento inseguro respecto a lo que hay dentro de esa mente tuya, Scully. Si me vieran ahora mis profesores de la Facultad quemarían mi título de Licenciado en Psicología y se calentarían el trasero con el”.  
Scully se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger los restos del desayuno mientras ocultaba una sonrisa de labios apretados.  
“No te fustigues demasiado, Mulder. A pesar de las señales, sé que no siempre te lo he puesto fácil”.  
El elevó la ceja imitando el gesto elocuente que hacía ella cuando no había nada más que añadir a sus palabras.  
Truh apareció en ese momento en la entrada del salón mirando a los dos humanos con ojos somnolientos. Mulder había colocado su cama a los pies de la suya propia, y después de dar algunas vueltas sobre sí misma, la perra había encontrado la posición ideal. No hizo el menor ruido durante la noche y cuando Mulder se despertó, ella se limitó a levantar la cabeza con curiosidad. Cuando pasó a su lado, le rascó brevemente entre las orejas y se dirigió al baño. Truth volvió a enroscarse para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Había leído en alguna parte que los perros suelen acabar pareciéndose a sus dueños y Mulder pensó, no por primera vez, que Scully y _Truth_ parecían hechas la una para la otra. Anoche llegaron agotados y tenían prisa por irse a dormir. Mulder no se paró a pensar que técnicamente _Truth_ era su perra y seguramente Scully prefería que durmiera esta semana en su habitación, cerca de ella.  
“Parece que alguien tiene prisa por salir fuera”, comentó Scully observando al animal sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, moviendo la cola de lado a lado, nerviosa. De vez en cuando soltaba un ladrido breve y agudo, y se levantaba para sentarse de nuevo inmediatamente.  
“Es un poco pronto para ir a la playa, pero si se trata de la llamada de la Naturaleza podemos hacer una salida rápida cerca de la casa”, se ofreció Mulder.  
“Estoy segura de que eso es exactamente lo que trata de decirnos. Voy a por la correa”.  
Scully desapareció un momento para buscar dentro de lo que quedaba en su equipaje. Mientras enganchaba la correa al collar del animal, Mulder se puso la cazadora y espero con la puerta abierta a que salieran. Luego cerró con llave y se unió al grupo al principio del camino. Scully buscó con su mano libre para enlazar sus dedos con los de él. La otra mano sujetaba la correa tensa debido a las prisas de _Truth_ por olisquear el lugar adecuado para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.  
Miraban al animal zigzagueando delante de ellos, el hocico pegado al suelo en busca de pistas invisibles y las orejas bien estiradas, atenta a cualquier sonido.  
“Me gusta el perro que has elegido, Mulder. Con esa expresión astuta, como de zorro, y esa forma de moverse, curiosa e inquieta, me recuerda a ti”.  
El la miró con las cejas algo juntas en el centro de la frente como si sospechara que las palabras no eran del todo un cumplido.  
“Tenías que haberla visto en el Refugio. Rodeada de machos con intenciones poco honestas, y a ella no le temblaba ni un pelo. Con la mirada fija y la postura recta desde la punta de las orejas hasta la cola, les retaba a que se atrevieran a acercarse más de la cuenta sin su permiso. Junto con el manto de pelo rojo y corto era tu viva imagen. No la elegí yo, Scully. _Truth_ me eligió a mí”.  
“Me haces pensar que te doy miedo”, opinó con un punto de humor en la voz.  
“Miedo, no, pero te aseguro que impones más de lo que crees. Los hombres se confían demasiado al verte, hasta que es demasiado tarde”.  
“¿Es demasiado tarde para ti?”.  
El se inclinó un poco para poder ver su cara y acercó sus dedos a la cruz.  
“Lo es desde que volviste de la Montaña Skyland”.  
Una vez que _Truth_ acabó de ocuparse de sus asuntos decidieron volver por el otro lado, rodeando la casa en lugar de desandar el camino. Al llegar al rectángulo de cemento, en la parte posterior, hicieron un alto para sentarse en el banco de hierro. Sin carreteras ni gente cerca decidieron que era seguro soltar un rato la correa y dejar que Truth correteara a su antojo hasta la línea de los árboles.  
Scully se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de hierro y levantó el rostro para absorber el calor del Sol. Eran poco más de las 9h de la mañana de un día cualquiera a principios de la primavera. Sentía su piel absorber la energía de los rayos que aún no tenían fuerza suficiente como para temer una quemadura, o más pecas que ocultar bajo el maquillaje.  
Mulder, en la misma posición, estiró los brazos a lo largo del borde del banco. Su mano izquierda llegaba a la altura del hombro de su compañera, y su dedo índice inició un movimiento lento y horizontal sobre el tejido de la camiseta. Suave, como si fuera un gesto casual e inconsciente. Casi esperaba que Scully no lo notase.  
Por supuesto sí lo notó.  
“Han pasado poco más de dos semanas, Mulder. No puedo creer que estemos sentados aquí otra vez. Creí que no volveríamos a estar juntos en ningún lugar, excepto la habitación del hospital”.  
El dirigía también su rostro hacia el Sol con los ojos cerrados, acumulando el calor en su interior, como un camaleón preparado para moverse en cuanto su cuerpo tuviera energía suficiente.  
“No me doy por vencido fácilmente, y menos contigo. Además, tenía otro aliciente”, le recordó bajando la voz para que sonara sugerente.  
“¿Qué aliciente?”, preguntó siguiéndole el juego.  
“Supongo que no has olvidado que me debes un bañador decente con el que caminar por la playa a tu lado sin arriesgarme a que me detengan por exhibicionismo”.  
“Lo tengo en la bolsa de viaje”, confesó. “Puedes estrenarlo hoy mismo”.  
“¡Oh!. Así que…por eso tenías tanta prisa en volver a la playa de rocas”, concluyó fingiéndose un poco escandalizado. “Si no recuerdo mal prometiste pasear conmigo con tu bañador rojo a juego con el mío”.  
“Eso es lo que tenía en mente, Mulder”.  
Ante su expresión, no sabía muy bien si de duda o esperanza, Scully se retiró a un lado el cuello de la camiseta. Su hombro descubierto mostraba el tirante rojo del bañador.  
“¿Podemos ir ya a la playa?”.  
Mulder se puso en pie y miró a lo lejos tratando de localizar a Truth correteando entre los árboles. De repente le apetecía volver allí tanto como a ella.  
“Mejor esperamos un par de horas, a que haga más calor, Mulder. Mi sistema inmunológico y mis defensas aún se están recuperando. No me conviene pillar siquiera un resfriado”, le recordó procurando que el tono de su voz no le traicionara.  
Mulder se volvió a sentar a su lado, algo avergonzado de su impaciencia.  
“Ok”.  
El silencio se hizo algo tenso. Aún faltaba mucho que decir entre ellos, pero era difícil volver allí cuando aún no acababan de creer que estuvieran aquí.  
“¿Crees realmente que es el chip lo que ha provocado la remisión del cáncer, Mulder?”.  
“Si no lo es, no encuentro otra explicación”.  
“Yo tengo al menos otras dos igual de improbables. Ni Dios, ni la Ciencia me ofrecen la respuesta que necesito en este momento”.  
“El Fumador dijo que pensaba cumplir sus promesas. Conocía la cura”.  
“¿Y te la iba a proporcionar así, sin más, a cambio de nada?”.  
Mulder separó la mano de su hombro y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
“A cambio de nada, no”.  
A Scully le dio un vuelco el estómago.  
“¿Qué le has ofrecido, Mulder?”.  
“En realidad, nada. Es su oferta la que sigue en pie, si es que no está muerto”.  
“¿Su oferta?”.  
Mulder la miró con una mueca extraña en los labios.  
“Tal vez deberíamos aceptarla los dos. Estoy seguro de que el Sindicato paga mejor que el FBI. Obtendríamos respuestas con mucho menos esfuerzo, y ocuparíamos un despacho con ventanas en medio de la pared. No tendrías que subirte a una silla para mirar fuera”, dijo con un punto de humor ácido.  
“¿Venderte al Sindicato, Mulder?. ¿Y qué sería lo próximo?. ¿Elegir la ensalada del menú y un refresco light a la hora del almuerzo?”.  
“También he pensado dejar el vicio de las pipas. ¿Sabes si existen parches para eso?”, preguntó siguiendo el tono de humor en una conversación demasiado seria.  
Scully se inclinó también hacia delante para estar más cerca y apoyó la mano en su antebrazo. Sabía que ese gesto conseguía que la atención de Mulder se centrara por completo en ella.  
“Tú nunca te venderías a El Fumador, ni siquiera a cambio de la Verdad. Puede que estés un poco obsesionado, pero ante todo eres un hombre íntegro. No traicionarías tus valores ni a quienes confían en ti”.  
“Lo haría si me demostrase que estás totalmente curada”, aseguró taciturno.  
A Scully le costó entender las palabras pronunciadas a media voz.  
“Lo estoy. Las pruebas muestran que el cáncer está en remisión”.  
“Pero si es por el chip, El Fumador o cualquier otro miembro del Sindicato sigue teniendo el control. No sabemos cómo funciona ni qué más puede hacer. Provocarte de nuevo la enfermedad, tenerte vigilada, manipular tu mente o tu cuerpo… En realidad, el chip es una espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas que en cualquier momento puede caer, y no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo”.  
Scully miró al frente. Vio a Truth a lo lejos, como una sombra moviéndose rápida entre los árboles del fondo.  
“Bueno, lo cierto es que es algo relativo. Cada uno de nosotros, al cruzar cada mañana la entrada del FBI para hacer nuestro trabajo estamos en peligro. Todos los días… Así es la vida”.  
Mulder sonrió resoplando por la nariz.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“¿Eso lo has leído en algún manual del FBI, Scully?. Porque Skinner tiene el mismo libro”.  
“No sé de qué estás hablando”.  
“No importa. Sobre todo estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto”.  
“En realidad, no me había ido del todo, aunque probablemente era sólo cuestión de semanas”.  
Mulder bajó el rostro hacia sus deportivas blancas y parpadeó rápido un par de veces obligándose a contener las lágrimas que subieron repentinamente a sus ojos.  
“Cuando te ví en la UCI, conectada a todos esos monitores y a un respirador automático creí que, como mucho, te quedaban días… Ni siquiera la noche en que desapareció Samantha pasé tanto miedo”.  
Scully le puso la mano en la parte posterior del cuello y la movió lentamente en una caricia que quería transmitir palabras de consuelo a través de las yemas de sus dedos.  
“Siento haberte asustado tanto, Mulder, pero probablemente esta ni siquiera sea la última vez”.  
El hizo una inspiración profunda y agachó aún más la cabeza.  
“Deberías irte, Scully. Dedicarte a ser lo que pensaste cuando tenías once años. Un buen médico”.  
Ella retiró la mano de su espalda como si se hubiera quemado.  
“Ya soy un buen médico y, en realidad, sé que no quieres que me vaya. No lo dices en serio”.  
“No quiero, pero deberías irte antes de que acabe contigo”, confesó.  
“Me has salvado, y a pesar de que Blevins me contrató para acabar contigo, tampoco yo lo he cumplido. Desde que nos conocemos hemos tratado de protegernos el uno al otro, tanto física como emocionalmente y, vamos a reconocerlo, ni tú ni yo somos muy buenos en esa tarea. Si todavía seguimos vivos y cuerdos se debe a tu empeño y a mi sentido común…pero sobre todo a que seguimos juntos. Cuando creí que iba a morir, perder lo que tú y yo hemos construido era lo que más dolía”.  
“Nunca me perdonaría si te hubiera perdido, Scully. Nunca”.  
“Lo sé. Pero si me alejo de ti y de los expedientes X, ¿acaso no me habrías perdido también?... ¿No te habría perdido yo a ti?”.  
El silencio hizo pensar a Scully que no iba a responder. Tal vez no existía una respuesta satisfactoria para esa pregunta.  
“Tú habrías podido seguir con tu vida sin mí, sin ningún problema”, afirmó al fin, convencido.  
“Tal vez podría, pero no quiero hacerlo. No estoy segura de que merezca la pena”.  
Mulder la miró a los ojos y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón.  
“Yo tampoco… A lo largo de estos cinco años nos hemos visto en peligro muchas veces. Sin embargo esta última vez, a punto de perderte a manos del cáncer, y en cuestión de tres días ver que prácticamente has vuelto de las puertas de la muerte… Siento como si yo mismo hubiera vuelto a nacer. Me has proporcionado la experiencia que durante veinticinco años he esperado de Samantha. Verte regresar cuando había perdido la esperanza. Tengo una segunda oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y quiero hacerlo mejor esta vez”.  
Mulder abrió la mano para mostrarle una cajita cuadrada de color blanco nacarado.  
“¿Qué es eso?”.  
“El primer día de nuestra segunda oportunidad”.  
Scully no cogió la cajita. No se atrevía. Sólo levantó la tapa con el índice y el pulgar de la otra mientras permanecía en la palma abierta de él. Dentro había dos anillos de oro. Sin apartar los ojos de la caja abrió los labios y los miró, y a él alternativamente. Después de ver el mismo gesto un par de veces más, Mulder quiso echarle una mano para evitar que comenzara a echar humo por las orejas; los engranajes de su cerebro claramente revolucionados, a punto de calarse y quedarse muerto en el sitio.  
“Coge el tuyo, Scully”.  
Su primer impulso fue decir No, pero se contuvo porque ni siquiera sabía a qué se estaba negando.  
“Mulder…”.  
“Cógelo”, insistió él acercando un poco más la caja en su mano abierta.  
Scully miró los anillos colocados en vertical sobre las ranuras del diminuto acolchado, uno significativamente más pequeño que el otro y con dos diamantes. Los dedos le temblaron levemente cuando lo cogió y, después de girarlo un poco, leyó la inscripción en el interior.

_ **21/3/1997** _

“Fue el día que el doctor Zuckermann dijo que el cáncer estaba en remisión. El chip funcionó”, recordó mientras acariciaba con la yema del índice la fecha grabada.  
“No estoy seguro de lo que funcionó, Scully, pero a partir de ahora quiero celebrar contigo nuestro cumpleaños porque hemos vuelto a nacer. No se me olvidará ninguno. Esta vez he comprado yo el regalo de los dos, pero el año que viene espero el tuyo”.  
Agitó un par de veces las cejas como si estuviera bromeando. Scully sabía que hablaba en serio. Este era un verdadero cumpleaños para los dos y pretendía celebrarlo de aquí en adelante como se merecía.  
Se disponía a colocarse el anillo en su dedo anular, cuando Mulder la detuvo agarrándolo a la vez que su mano.  
“Déjame hacerlo”.  
Puso la cajita con el otro sobre el asiento del banco, entre los dos, y tomó su mano entre las suyas en un gesto delicado para deslizar el anillo en su dedo. Hicieron un pequeño gesto de sorpresa al comprobar cómo la joya se deslizaba con demasiada facilidad hasta el final del dedo.  
“Es muy grande”, comentó Scully señalando lo obvio.  
El lo giró varias veces como si quisiera enroscarlo para que quedara fijo.  
“No sabía qué tamaño escoger y cuando le expliqué la situación al joyero me aconsejo llevar el más pequeño. Parece que ahora la única solución es que durante una temporada cambies tus ensaladas por mis hamburguesas con patatas fritas a la hora del almuerzo. En un par de meses te quedará perfecto”.  
Mulder sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho consigo mismo al dar con una solución sencilla e ingeniosa para un problema inesperado.  
“También podrías cambiarlo”, sugirió Scully, práctica como siempre.  
“No. Está grabado. Ya no aceptan devoluciones”.  
“¡Oh!, claro… Entonces no queda otro remedio. Tendré que recompensarme a menudo con helado de nata, chocolate, y nueces. Es un detalle bonito por tu parte y he de lucirlo como se merece”, decidió como si hubiera tomado una decisión difícil, pero dispuesta a acatarla a pesar del sacrificio que suponía.  
“Es la decisión más sensata, Scully. Sé que sustituir el polen por el chocolate es complicado, pero en cuestión de días te acostumbrarás. Antes de que te des cuenta, el anillo te quedará perfecto”, bromeó.  
Ella entornó los ojos, mirándole suspicaz.  
“Es lo que me temo. Si tomo tu consejo al pie de la letra puede que acabe necesitando tu anillo en lugar del mío”.  
Scully lo sacó de su ranura y tomó la mano de Mulder para colocárselo en el mismo dedo que ella. Se ajustó a la perfección. Acercó su mano para dejarla al lado de la de él y contemplaron las joyas juntas, en silencio.  
“Es como volver a nacer”, repitió Mulder.  
“Hace tiempo que tengo la impresión de que te he conocido toda la vida. Ahora, literalmente es la verdad. Toda la vida desde que nací por segunda vez”.  
Mulder mostró una pequeña sonrisa de conmiseración hacia sí mismo, y con sólo una ligera mirada de reojo se atrevió a rodearle con su brazo y apoyar la mano en su hombro. Atrayéndola hacia sí le beso la sien y separó la mano llevándose el calor de su piel pegado a las yemas de sus dedos.  
“No puedo creer que durante un par de días, al principio, quise que te sintieras tan incómoda como para que quisieras dejar el puesto que Blevins te ofreció. Me avergüenza recordarlo. No me imagino qué hubiera sido de mí si hubiera funcionado el plan diabólico que tenía en mente, y hubiera pasado cinco años más solo en el despacho, como pretendía”.  
“Eso no iba a ocurrir, Mulder. Si no hubiera sido yo, tendrías otro compañero. En ningún caso te hubieran permitido seguir solo mucho tiempo. Pretendían tenerte vigilado a toda costa”.  
“Nunca les podré agradecer lo suficiente el compañero que me asignaron… Me refiero a ti, Scully. De Krycek, mejor no hablamos”, bromeó.  
Scully sonrió apenas con sus labios, y enlazó sus dedos con los de él de modo que los anillos quedaron en contacto.  
“Mulder… Esto es realmente una segunda oportunidad, y no quiero cometer otra vez el mismo error. Sé que no pretendes dar nada por sentado con estos anillos, pero quiero que sepas que por mi parte lo considero un anillo de compromiso porque en realidad hace mucho tiempo que me siento comprometida contigo, tanto a nivel profesional como personal”.  
Tuvo que tragar el nudo de la garganta antes de poder hablar.  
“El anillo significa lo que tú quieras que signifique…”.  
No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando súbitamente, Scully se inclinó soportando su peso en las manos enlazadas sobre el muslo de su compañero, hasta que su cara quedó a unos centímetros. Su mano libre le acarició un lado de la mandíbula y cubrió el espacio vacío entre ellos con un beso rápido sobre su labio inferior. Se retiró para poder leer en sus ojos porque no confiaba demasiado que su voz, ni la de él, fueran posibles en este momento.  
“Creo que significa lo mismo para ambos. Por eso has comprado dos anillos iguales, ¿verdad?”.  
En vez de responder, esta vez fue Mulder quien le atrajo hacia sí. Sólo necesitó una leve presión de su mano en la parte posterior del cuello, y los labios de Scully quedaron sellados a los suyos. Durante casi un minuto, la realidad desapareció a su alrededor. Ninguna imagen, ningún sonido, ninguna sensación más allá del tacto de los labios suaves de Scully sobre los suyos; de su aliento calido y su lengua esforzándose por abrirse paso hasta él. Con las puntas de cada nariz en contacto con la mejilla del otro, Mulder intentaba introducir algunas palabras en medio de las dos bocas.  
”¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado esto, Scully?”.  
A ella no le quedaba aire suficiente para responder a la pregunta, así que se limitó a apoyar la frente en la de él y hacer un movimiento de negación con la cabeza mientras trataba de normalizar su movimiento respiratorio.  
“Casi tantas como las que he creído que ya no tendría oportunidad de mostrarte cómo me siento cada vez que me permites traspasar tu espacio personal”, añadió.  
“Mulder, en estos cinco años has pasado más tiempo dentro de mi espacio personal que del tuyo propio”.  
El sonrió haciendo que la curva ascendente de sus labios arrastrara los de Scully en la misma dirección cuando quiso continuar el beso.  
“Creo que en lo que respecta al contacto físico he sido siempre muy sutil”.  
“Tan sutil que hasta mi madre me ha comentado que cada vez que traspasamos su puerta, tu mano suele estar en la parte baja de mi espalda”.  
“Soy un hombre educado”, señaló sin apartar del todo sus labios de los de ella. “Siempre dejo que pases delante de mi al entrar o salir”.  
“Eso trato de explicarle yo, pero ¿sabes qué?. También le ha llamado la atención que, cada vez, te sentaras en mi cama del hospital en lugar de la silla de al lado. O verte llegar a mi apartamento para tratar los detalles de un caso sólo hora y media después de salir del despacho”.  
“Entonces no creo que deba preocuparte demasiado como reaccione cuándo le digas que pienso seguir reduciendo tu espacio personal hasta que no lo encontréis, ni ella ni tú”, dijo de una tirada. Luego se calló a ver el efecto de sus palabras.  
“¡Oh!... No tengo intención de decirle nada a mi madre, Mulder. Deja que ella sospeche y adivine. Es lo que lleva haciendo desde que te conozco, y no creerías lo claras que tiene algunas cosas que a ti y a mí nos ha costado cinco años reconocer”.  
“¿Te refieres a cosas… nuestras?”.  
“Evidentemente”.  
“No sé si quiero seguir con esta conversación. La próxima vez que la vea y me mire a la cara no voy a poder evitar ruborizarme”.  
“La idea de reducir aún más mi espacio personal ha sido tuya, Mulder. Asume las consecuencias”.  
Scully recogió el labio inferior de su compañero entre los suyos para que dejara de hablar, pero él se limitó a sustituir la voz por una vibración grave en el fondo de la garganta que llegó al extremo de la columna vertebral a través de los labios en contacto. Al sentir la carne de gallina en la piel, apretó el abrazo a su mano y las movió juntas un poco más arriba del muslo de Mulder.  
“Scully, puede que no haya estado todo lo atento que debía, pero no recuerdo que hayas dicho nada respecto a mi espacio personal. Sólo hemos hablado del tuyo… No es que me esté quejando en absoluto, pero creo que mi espacio personal es demasiado personal para reducirlo aquí y ahora. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a estar dentro de casa”.  
Ella soltó su labio con un sonido, pop, y le miró a la cara con la ceja muy levantada.  
“¿De qué estás hablando?”.  
Mulder bajó los ojos a sus piernas. En vez de encontrar los dedos de Scully demasiado cerca de su espacio personal, como creía, descubrió que era la nariz de _Truth_ la que le tanteaba sin el menor pudor. Las manos de Scully, enlazadas con la suya, seguían apoyadas en el muslo a una distancia segura para los dos.  
Apartó al animal un tanto apurado.  
“¡Ehhh!. Creí que eras…”, comenzó.  
Pero se calló al instante cuando comprendió que cualquier cosa que dijera sólo serviría para avergonzarle aún más. Scully desvió su atención hacia _Truth_ para ocultar una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
“Vamos, _Truth_”, dijo sujetando la correa al collar. “Es hora de volver”.  
Mulder se puso en pie y tomó su mano mientras los tres caminaban hacia la fachada anterior de la casa, _Truth_ con el hocico pegado al suelo trotando en zig-zag al final de la correa. Era un trayecto corto, pero el silencio duró lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que a Scully le rondaba una idea en la cabeza.  
“Mulder”, dijo sin darle tiempo a preguntar. “Nuestra perra necesita aprender un poco de comportamiento cívico si pretendemos llevarle con nosotros de vez en cuando. ¿Crees que podrías encargarte tú?”.  
¿Yo?, pensó para sí.  
No entendía por qué Scully había propuesto tal idea cuando ella misma se había quejado alguna vez de que no se le podía sacar de casa. Estaba claro que para ella, Mulder no era precisamente un modelo de comportamiento cívico.  
“Al fin y al cabo eres su padre”, añadió haciendo que se detuviera en seco con las cejas fruncidas en su dirección.  
“¿Su padre?”.  
“En sentido figurado”, se apresuró a aclarar temiendo herir su sensibilidad.  
“Ya me quedo más tranquilo… ¿Y por dónde quieres que empiece para hacer de _Truth_ una ciudadana ejemplar, mamá?”, preguntó con retintín.  
Scully reflexionó un momento.  
“No lo sé. Supongo que por todas esas pequeñas habilidades que debería tener todo perro que se precie”.  
“¿Te refieres a traerte las zapatillas y el periódico por las mañanas?”.  
“Sí. Y cosas como sentarse, quedarse quieto, venir cuando le llames, no molestar a los vecinos con sus ladridos… y no tantear por debajo de la cintura de las visitas”.  
“Estoy dispuesto a comenzar las clases con mi nueva alumna inmediatamente, pero creo que tenemos un problema de logística que le va a poner a _Truth_ las cosas difíciles a la hora de demostrar sus progresos”.  
“¿Un problema de logística?”.  
“Es tu perra, Scully. Va a vivir contigo. No me siento lo bastante cualificado como para enseñar a _Truth_ no sólo a traer las zapatillas y el periódico, sino a conocer la ruta más corta hasta mi apartamento, a fijarse en los semáforos para no sufrir un atropello, e incluso llamar al timbre de mi puerta. Puede que sea buena idea que tenga una copia de mi llave como la que te di a ti. Sólo para las emergencias, y por si algún día me quedo dormido”.  
Scully le escuchaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se mojó el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras.  
“Mulder, antes de que tenga lugar el comienzo del curso de _Truth_ sería conveniente terminar la conversación que comenzamos en el hospital”.  
“Ahí es precisamente dónde quería ir yo, pero dando algún rodeo. Siempre he admirado esa capacidad tuya para ir al grano”, reconoció  
“Esta semana, con mi madre en casa, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero al menos he puesto manos a la obra dando el primer paso sin consultarte. Si no estás de acuerdo sólo tienes que decirlo”.  
Mulder esperó callado, no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.  
“He hecho sitio en el mueble de mi salón para que pongas tu acuario”.  
“¡Oh!...”, fue todo lo que le salió mientras pensaba cómo expresar lo que tenía en la cabeza. “Scully, ya sé que crees que tengo a mis peces un tanto descuidados. A pesar de que ha habido ocasiones en que han sobrevivido gracias a ti, lo cierto es que les tengo cariño. Los peces van adonde voy yo”.  
“Eso espero”, respondió sin más.  
Se adelantó acelerando un poco el paso hasta que llegó a la entrada de la casa. Una vez allí, se hizo a un lado para dejar que Mulder abriera la puerta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando tuvo que intentarlo dos veces hasta que logró insertar la llave en la cerradura. Una vez dentro soltó la correa de _Truth_ y dejó que el animal corriera al cuenco de agua, en el suelo de la cocina. Sí, ella también estaba sedienta y seguro que Mulder no le haría ascos a un té helado para acompañar a una buena conversación.  
Sacó dos latas de la nevera y se dirigió al salón, a esperar que volviera del baño.  
_Si hay té helado en la bolsa, podría ser amor._  
La idea era quedarse en la casa una semana entera, hasta que Mulder tuviera que volver al trabajo. Por eso, apenas traían provisiones. Habría tiempo de sobra para hacer la compra en el pueblo así que Scully sólo se aseguró de que en su bolsa hubiera té helado. Media docena de latas que al llegar puso en la nevera para que esta mañana estuvieran bien frías.  
Mulder salió del baño frotando la humedad de sus manos en los lados del pantalón. En cuanto le vio, _Truth_ se pegó a él siguiéndole hasta el sofá, donde Scully le esperaba sentada en un extremo. Mulder se sentó junto a ella dejando un espacio vacío a su izquierda. _Truth_ tardó cinco segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que ese era su sitio y subir al asiento para echarse con las patas delanteras estiradas ante ella, a modo de esfinge.  
“Creo que te has precipitado, Scully. Deberías llamarle Anubis”.  
_Truth_ mantenía el cuello estirado y la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, como si estuviera mirando algo que sólo ella podía ver en la chimenea apagada. Una imitación perfecta de la imagen y postura de las estatuas del dios egipcio que Mulder recordaba de algún documental nocturno. La única diferencia era el color del manto. _Truth_ conservaba el tono rojo de los chacales que, en origen, inspiraron la imagen del dios Anubis aunque, con el tiempo, el pelo se volvió negro como símbolo del barro fértil que cubría los campos tras la inundación anual del Nilo.  
Anubis era el dios de la Muerte y la Resurrección en el antiguo Egipto y, en este momento, Mulder fue consciente del simbolismo y la decisión inconsciente de haber elegido como regalo para Scully una perra con una imagen similar a dicha deidad. Delgada, de hocico estrecho y alargado, mirada inteligente, y orejas rectas que apuntaban siempre al cielo. Un regalo para celebrar y recordar la resurrección de Scully después de sentirla literalmente a las puertas de la muerte.  
“Es una hembra, Mulder. Llamarle Anubis podría confundirle”, señaló seria, como si pensara que _Truth_ podría de alguna manera sentirse avergonzada de llevar un nombre masculino, o poco apropiado. Tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para hacer desaparecer de su mente la idea de que estaba pensando más en _Fox_ que en _Truth_.  
Scully leyó en su rostro la similitud que acababa de ver su compañero. La relación de ella y _Truth_ con el simbolismo del dios Anubis en el antiguo Egipto, y no sabía si considerarlo trágico o revelador. Se inclinó hacia adelante para coger las latas de té de la mesita, y le ofreció una. _Truth_ miraba atenta el intercambio mientras los agentes le miraban a ella.  
“Creo que también espera su refresco”, señaló Mulder.  
Scully elevó los ojos al cielo.  
“Esperaba que lo de enseñarle comportamiento cívico no incluyera aprender a apreciar las hamburguesas, las pipas, o los refrescos”, le avisó fingiéndose preocupada.  
“¿Has oído?”, respondió él dirigiéndose al animal, como si Scully no estuviera presente. “Tenerla como ama va a tener sus ventajas, pero a cambio vas a tener que aprender mucho sobre ensaladas. Si resultas ser una alumna aventajada puede que te traiga de vez en cuando alguna golosina que merezca la pena, siempre que ella no te vea ni sepa que he sido yo”.  
Scully le dio un puñetazo de mentira en el bíceps.  
“Deja de conspirar con _Truth_ en mis propias narices, Mulder”.  
“Sólo le estoy diciendo que no pasa nada por vivir un poco”.  
Scully cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus carrillos hinchados.  
“¿Tú, Mulder, le estás aconsejando a un perro que viva un poco?”.  
“¿Algo que objetar?”, preguntó sin entender su recelo.  
“No, claro que no… _En el País de los Ciegos, el tuerto es el rey_”, murmuró en voz baja.  
“¿Qué?”.  
“No, nada… Mulder me he sentado aquí con un refresco porque quería hablar contigo”, dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Scully miraba el logo de la lata como si esperase descubrir en el alguno de los grandes secretos del Universo.  
“Estabas diciendo algo sobre mis peces y yo en tu apartamento cuando te he interrumpido”, le recordó.  
Scully tomó un trago largo de su lata de té y tosió ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.  
“A _Truth_ y a mí nos gustaría que los dos os mudaseis a mi apartamento… Los peces y tú, quiero decir”, dijo mirándole de frente.  
Mulder llevaba tiempo esperando oír esa frase, o algo parecido. El mismo se la había imaginado pronunciar mil veces en su cabeza. Aun así, la boca se le secó de repente y tuvo que beber también de su lata antes de responder. La petición de Scully le había dejado medio en shock. Había imaginado esa frase en su cabeza tantas veces que, en principio no estaba seguro de si la había pronunciado ella, o había sido un truco de su mente una vez más. El tema era tan serio que sólo le salía responder con humor.  
“Scully, no quiero que pienses que hago bromas con este tema, pero te recuerdo que según el Reglamento, dos agentes de distinto sexo no pueden compartir…”.  
“Esa norma tiene más de cincuenta años, Mulder. Actualmente, su aplicación es bastante laxa, y de todos modos casi todo el personal, incluido Skinner, cree que nos la hemos saltado hace tiempo, así que…”.  
“Así que, agente Scully, me estás incitando a que me salte las normas”, afirmó alzando la voz fingiéndose escandalizado.  
Ella notó el punto nervioso al fondo de su voz, a pesar del humor.  
“Durante el tiempo que he sufrido el cáncer, creyendo que sólo un milagro podría salvarme, me he arrepentido cada día por no haber sido sincera contigo, sólo por miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir. Ahora lo único que temo es dejar pasar la segunda oportunidad que nos han dado. Nunca más, Mulder”.  
“Tenía tanto miedo de que descubrieran lo que significabas para mí, y lo utilizaran para separarnos”, confesó él bajando la mirada.  
“¿Haciendo qué?. ¿Qué pueden hacernos, que no nos hayan hecho ya para separarnos, Mulder?. Y a pesar de todo seguimos aquí, más unidos que nunca”.  
Mulder volvió la cara para mirar a _Truth_, que seguía en la misma posición. Sus orejas se movían ligeramente en todas las direcciones, atenta a cualquier sonido a su alrededor y a la conversación de estos dos humanos a los que ya apreciaba casi tanto como a ese chico que le alimentó y jugó con ella todos los días desde que llegara al refugio. De eso hacía casi un año. Había visto llegar y abandonar el sitio a muchos congéneres desde entonces, pero _Truth_ nunca creyó que algún día llegaría su oportunidad de vivir en un verdadero hogar, al lado de personas que le cuidarían no porque sintieran pena por ella, sino porque consideraban que su compañía era valiosa. Porque aportaba algo bueno a sus vidas. Sí, sentada junto a estos dos en este sofá tan cómodo, con la barriga llena de comida mucho más rica que la del Refugio, y tanto espacio a su alrededor para correr e investigar, _Truth_ se sentía una perra con suerte.  
Sabía que era una perra con suerte.  
“Tú, yo, _Truth_, y mis peces. Si decidimos seguir adelante vamos a ser una familia un tanto peculiar”.  
“¿Hay algo en nuestras vidas, desde que nos conocemos, que no sea peculiar?”.  
Mulder le rascaba detrás de las orejas, distraído, mientras pensaba en voz alta.  
“Si me mudo a tu apartamento, será casi como si tú y yo fuéramos familia”.  
Ella elevó una ceja sorprendida de que fuera la primera vez que pensaba algo así.  
“Mulder, yo me considero tu familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Creí que lo había dejado claro”.  
El separó su mano izquierda de la cabeza de _Truth_, y acercó la derecha a la parte posterior del cuello de su compañera para acariciarle la piel donde comenzaba el cabello, aún cortísimo.  
“¡Dios, Scully!. No puedo creer que de verdad estés proponiendo algo así. Vivir juntos”, exclamó como si tampoco pudiera creer que él mismo lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta.  
“Si lo piensas bien es sólo semántica. Nuestro trabajo nos obliga a vivir juntos más tiempo del que pasa la mayoría de las parejas a lo largo de sus vidas. Lo único que quiero es dejar de fingir que estoy a tu lado por razones de trabajo. Sí, los dos somos responsables de nuestra División, pero yo no me quedé por los Expedientes X, Mulder. Me quedé por ti, y después de lo que ha pasado quiero seguir por ti”.

______________

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Espacio personal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer, necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es un buen lugar para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido bastante tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 2º Espacio personal.**

**Playa de rocas**

**11:25 a.m. Sábado**

“Necesitas darte tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas, tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero lo conseguirás. Volverás a ser la misma de antes”.

Sentado en su roca, Mulder la miraba esforzarse por lanzar la pelota de tenis lo más lejos posible. Para decepción de _Truth_, la carrera para alcanzarla apenas le daba para cuatro o cinco zancadas. Su expresión se volvía más resignada por momentos, casi aburrida, cuando volvía con la pelota en la boca y la dejaba a los pies de Scully con la esperanza de que esta vez llegara un poco más lejos.

“No es por desanimarte, Scully, pero en este momento me recuerdas a Samantha. A cambio de tomar el té con ella y sus muñecas conseguía que aceptara lanzarme pelotas para practicar con mi bate de béisbol. El problema era que entonces tenía seis años y la fuerza suficiente para lanzar a la misma distancia que tú en este momento. ¿Sabes que durante tres años pedí como regalo de cumpleaños un cañón de pelotas?. Por supuesto no lo conseguí porque eran demasiado caros. Mi carrera como estrella del béisbol se vio truncada porque Samantha desapareció antes de que le diera tiempo a desarrollar la fuerza suficiente como para realizar buenos lances. En este momento tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti, y en que recuperes las fuerzas hasta que llegue el día en que tanto _Truth_ como yo estemos orgullosos de tus lances”.

Scully dejó el juego y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Seguramente Mulder no era del todo consciente del sarcasmo, ni del significado real de sus palabras. Del paralelismo que inconscientemente hacía entre Samantha y ella. De la necesidad vital de salvarle a ella para liberarse de algún modo de la culpa que había llevado dentro por no haber sabido cómo salvar a su hermana…

Durante unos minutos permaneció callada, pensando, y mirando al horizonte. El Sol estaba casi encima de ellos y la temperatura había subido varios grados. Más que suficiente para decidirse a dejar la ropa cuidadosamente apilada la arena, semioculta en un entrante que tenía la roca en su parte inferior, y disfrutar del calor y la brisa ligera en bañador.

De momento sólo había jugado unos minutos con _Truth_ y ya se sentía cansada. Aunque todas las pruebas indicaban que el cáncer estaba en remisión, los efectos secundarios del tratamiento aún tardarían en desaparecer. Su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban recuperarse. Necesitaban tiempo y gracias a Mulder podía disponer del que necesitara porque, tal y como le había prometido, no había parado hasta encontrarlo.

Scully mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del aire y del sol en la piel. Aún debía aplicarse con frecuencia la crema protectora en la quemadura de la nariz, pero disfrutaba al sentir cómo el calor se extendía por sus hombros hasta el resto del cuerpo proporcionándole la energía y la vitalidad que apenas recordaba. Se imaginaba a sí misma como una batería conectada a la red eléctrica. El Sol aumentando paulatinamente el porcentaje de energía acumulado. Cuando ya se notaba cargada al 90% notó los ojos de Mulder fijos en ella.

“Te estoy sintiendo mirarme”, dijo sin levantar los párpados ni girar la cabeza en su dirección.

“Sólo estoy pensando”, respondió él bajando los ojos a la arena.

“Lo sé, pero estás pensando con la mirada”.

Mulder elevó las cejas, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir.

“Pensaba en que no creí que volveríamos juntos a esta playa… Los dos vistiendo bañador rojo, como prometimos”, confesó tocando con su dedo una de las calaveras blancas en su muslo. La voz le salió teñida de incredulidad.

“Yo tampoco. Sabía que no dejarías de buscar, pero llegué a creer que no llegarías a tiempo. Debería aprender a no dudar de ti cuando te empeñas en algo”.

“A veces he maldecido esta esperanza que ya me dura más de media vida y que probablemente no acabe nunca con mi búsqueda, pero me alegro tanto de que esta vez haya servido para no darme por vencido contigo… ni siquiera cuando creía que tú Ciencia ofrecía la única respuesta posible, si es que existía alguna”.

Mulder acercó la mano y metió su dedo índice bajo el tirante del bañador, sobre el hombro de Scully. Sentía su piel caliente, suave, y tan fina que sin apenas presionar nada notaba el extremo de la clavícula justo debajo.

“A lo largo de estas semanas he tenido la sensación de que cada día desaparecías un poco. Como si te estuvieras disolviendo en el aire”.

Ella apoyo la mano sobre el dedo que acariciaba su piel. Notó el ligero temblor en la voz, que Mulder no pudo ocultar.

“La pesadilla ha acabado. Podemos empezar de nuevo. Ha quedado atrás y siento que ahora podemos hacer las cosas mejor. Al menos yo estoy segura de lo que quiero, y de la oportunidad que no quiero volver a perder”.

Mulder escuchaba callado. Su dedo índice jugando, haciendo una y otra vez el recorrido vertical que iba desde la parte superior del hombro hasta la base del omóplato, por debajo del tirante del bañador.

“Siento que hayamos tenido que llegar a esto para ser lo bastante valientes como para hablar de lo que sentimos. De lo que queremos”.

Scully se esforzó en abrir los ojos, pero el reflejo del sol en el mar le obligaba a mantenerlos entornados.

“Era esto, o asistir a los Seminarios de Comunicación, y ya sabemos lo que opinas de ellos”, bromeó sarcástica.

“A veces me pregunto cómo lo hace la gente normal”, preguntó casi para sí mismo.

“El qué”.

“Dejar que la otra persona sepa lo que sientes antes de que te empiecen a crujir las rodillas, o necesites estirar el brazo para leer un informe”.

“Yo me considero gente normal, Mulder”, respondió divertida, imaginando a su compañero veinte años mayor.

“¡Vamos, Scully, reconócelo!. Si de nosotros dependiera la especie humana se habría extinguido hace tiempo, y los alienígenas tendrían vía libre para colonizar el planeta a sus anchas. Les bastaría con utilizar pistolas de agua”.

“Bueno, tampoco es que la culpa sea sólo nuestra. Si creyéramos que no había peligro alguno habríamos sido sinceros el uno con el otro desde que estuvimos en la estación científica de Icy Cape. Puede que incluso antes”.

“No estoy tan seguro. Incluso entonces, cuando no imaginaba que llegarían a utilizarte a ti para controlarme a mí, no me resultaba fácil conectar con los demás. Lo intenté un par de veces y no salió demasiado bien, así que…”.

Se encogió de hombros como si no supiera cómo terminar la frase.

“Aprendiste a no confiar en nadie”, acabó por él.

“Mis padres, Phoebe, Diana Folley, y sobre todo lo que descubrí del Sindicato a través de los Expedientes X no ayudaron mucho a aumentar mi fe en la humanidad, ni en mí mismo”.

“Yo tuve fe en ti, Mulder, casi desde el principio”.

“Lo sé. Cada día, desde que te conozco, me pregunto por qué. Ni siquiera mis padres me creyeron digno de confianza como para cuidar un par de horas de mi hermana pequeña”.

“Demos un paseo”, dijo Scully poniéndose en pie, queriendo cambiar de tema.

Habían llegado de nuevo a ese punto de la conversación en que, con palabras distintas cada vez, volvía a preguntarse qué hubiera sido de él si Samantha no hubiera desaparecido. ¿En qué tipo de hombre se hubiera convertido si su familia estuviera en estos momentos intacta, e incluso tuviera un par de sobrinos?. ¿Se parecería a su propia familia de la que, de alguna forma, él se sentía parte?. Puede incluso que a estas alturas tuviera la suya propia; una compañera y sus propios hijos porque no existiría aquello que había centrado toda su atención desde los doce años, dejando de lado lo que para el resto de la gente era el centro de sus vidas.

Los dos sabían que Mulder no obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba, pero había algo de lo que Scully era muy consciente desde el día que entro en el despacho. Sin la desaparición de Samantha, ella nunca le habría conocido. Mulder no formaría en este momento parte de su vida, y ella no sería todo lo que él tenía en el mundo. Imaginar esa posibilidad le entristecía aún más que ver cómo la tragedia sufrida a los doce años aún le afectaba en su vida adulta.

Calzados con deportivas para evitar las afiladas piedras de la playa caminaban paralelos a la orilla con las manos enlazadas. El viento ligero apenas tenía fuerza más que para rizar el borde del agua y el Sol calentaba sus espaldas desnudas. Mulder mantenía la cabeza baja como si mirase cada paso que daba, pero una vez más, Scully sintió su mirada en ella.

“Te queda muy bien ese bañador rojo”, dijo al fin, cuando adivinó que le habían descubierto.

Scully hizo un sonido en su garganta a la vez que un gesto algo despectivo con la mano indicando que el cumplido era innecesario. Era perfectamente consciente de su aspecto y a pesar de ello había aceptado estar aquí hoy, a su lado. No necesitaba que dijera nada para hacerle sentir mejor. Acababa de superar un cáncer y estaba viva. En este momento era más que suficiente para los dos, pero Mulder quería aprovechar esta nueva puerta de comunicación para decir en voz alta lo que hasta ahora había guardado en su mente.

“Lo digo de verdad. No sólo para que te sientas mejor”.

Esta vez, Scully hizo un gesto elocuente cogiendo un pellizco del tejido de su bañador para separarlo un poco a la altura de las costillas.

“Mulder…”.

“Sé lo que estás pensando. No estoy ciego. Veo las huellas del tratamiento en tu cuerpo; al menos algunas de ellas. Seguramente tú notas muchas más que yo no percibo a simple vista. Pero ni la Radioterapia, ni la Quimioterapia han cambiado lo que veo en ti. La misma mujer inteligente, fuerte, y compasiva. Un poco más delgada, más pálida, y con el pelo demasiado corto, pero con la misma determinación en la mirada para enfrentarse a los obstáculos que la vida quiera ponerte en medio del camino para evitar que avances. Los mismos ojos en los que yo llevo casi cinco años mirándome, sabiendo que no camino solo”.

Scully bajó la mirada autoconsciente.

“Me llevará algo de tiempo, pero estaré bien. Volveré a ser la misma”.

“Sé que te esforzarás para volver a ser la que eras antes, y me alegro de que lo hagas por ti, pero no dudes ni por un segundo de que yo te miro con los mismos ojos con los que te he mirado cada vez que has rebatido una de mis teorías con una exposición científica perfectamente racional, o levantado tu placa en las narices de un sospechoso”.

En silencio y casi sin darse cuenta, caminaban siguiendo las huellas de _Truth_ en la arena, delante de ellos; cada poco segundos se paraba aquí y allá para olisquear a lo largo de la línea del agua donde las piedras se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, aunque no desparecían del todo.

“Creo que ha detectado algo. ¿Qué crees que es?”, preguntó intrigado.

Ella observó al animal que ahora excavaba excitado en la arena con las patas delanteras.

“Hay algún tipo de almeja ahí debajo”.

“¿Almeja?”.

“Sí. Si miras con atención puedes ver un chorrito de agua muy pequeño brotando de la arena, como un minigéiser. Es la almeja enterrándose a más profundidad. Probablemente esté intentando huir de las fauces de _Truth_”.

Mulder se adelantó unos pasos para agacharse junto a la perra y excavar con ella. En cuestión de segundos amplió el hoyo con sus propias manos y desalojó a su inquilina para enseñársela orgulloso a Scully.

“Tenías razón. Mira qué tamaño. No sabía que te interesaran los documentales”.

“Algunas noches, las nauseas, el dolor de cabeza, y la incertidumbre no me permitían dormir. Lo intentaba con medicamentos, con oraciones, con ejercicios de relajación… Cuando nada funcionaba probaba tu método, la televisión con el volumen al mínimo. A la mañana siguiente me despertaba cuando ya había amanecido. El aparato seguía encendido y yo me sentía mejor. Deberías patentar el método antes de que alguien te robe la idea. Acabarías tan rico como para poder dejar el FBI y dedicarte a investigar casos paranormales por tu cuenta”.

Mulder se acercó con la almeja en su mano abierta como si fuera una joya.

“Yo ya soy rico. Tengo todo lo que deseo. No puedo imaginar qué más pudiera tener para ser feliz que a ti sana y a mi lado”.

Las mejillas de Scully enrojecieron e intentó ocultar la pequeña sonrisa bajando su rostro hacia el pecho.

“Con la ayuda de _Truth_ puedo conseguir suficientes de estas para la cena”, aseguró Mulder viéndole inclinar la cabeza.

Ella le miró más que un poco alarmada.

“Preferiría que no empezaras de nuevo con ese hábito tuyo de llevar animales marinos a casa, Mulder. Ni siquiera sabemos si son comestibles”.

El miró el bicho un momento y estiró el brazo, alejando a la almeja de sí mismo, como si hubiera empezado a rezumar veneno por el borde de su concha.

“La dejaré de nuevo en su hoyo. Seguro que Alice tiene almejas de confianza entre los platos del menú de su restaurante”.

“Buena idea. Mucho mejor que arriesgarnos a pillar una intoxicación alimentaria el primer día de nuestra vacaciones”.

Mulder volvió a dejar el molusco en su hoyo y lo cubrió de arena apelmazándola ligeramente. _Truth_, sentada a su lado, observaba la escena preocupada, con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de entender por qué su humano enterraba la presa sin dejarle siquiera darle un lametazo. Volvió a la tarea de detenerse en cada chorrito de agua. Si conseguía desenterrar otra pensaba salir corriendo con ella en las fauces sin enseñársela siquiera.

La playa estaba prácticamente desierta excepto por algunos botes de remos salpicados aquí y allá, entre las rocas e islotes, tan lejos que ni siquiera podrían asegurar que estuvieran ocupados. Mulder soltó los dedos entrelazados con los de su compañera y se los llevó hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar algo en su hombro.

“¿Qué ocurre?”.

“Tenía que haber traído el rascador. Lo tengo en la guantera del coche”, explicó esforzándose por llegar un poco más abajo.

Scully extendió la mano que acababa de soltar, con la palma abierta hacia abajo.

“Mis uñas son mejores que las de ese rascador”.

Para demostrárselo apoyó las yemas de los dedos donde acababan los de él y comenzó a rascarle la piel de la espalda con suavidad. Mulder sintió que todos y cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se ponía de punta.

“¡Oh, _Scuuuuuuuully_!”, murmuró haciendo vibrar la **_U_** de su nombre. “Tenías que haberme avisado de que sabías hacer eso y habría reservado el perdigón para algún otro regalo”.

“Que sabía hacer, ¿qué?... ¿Rascar con mis uñas?”.

“No es sólo rascar. No hay nada más desesperante que un picor que no te puedes rascar, y nada que te haga sentir mejor cuando al fin desaparece. Me ha dejado como nuevo”.

Scully había detenido el movimiento de sus uñas para apoyar toda la mano con los cinco dedos extendidos sobre el omóplato y en ese momento, al sentir el calor y el músculo contraerse bajo su palma, fue realmente consciente de los dos. De Mulder y ella caminando juntos, semidesnudos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por mucho que vestir sendos bañadores a la orilla del mar fuera lo más oportuno desde cualquier punto de vista, Scully era consciente de que nunca se habían mostrado así uno frente al otro. Al menos no bajo circunstancias normales en las que sus vidas no estuvieran de algún modo amenazadas.

Sentía como si hubiera nacido entre ellos un nuevo tipo de intimidad. Una que llevaba tanto tiempo oculta bajo la excusa de su relación profesional que verla ahora en forma de calor, olor, y piel le provocaba una sensación de presión en el pecho y una nube dentro de la cabeza. Scully estaba descubriendo un significado nuevo al concepto de espacio personal. Ese que llevaban cinco años entendiendo a su modo tenía hoy una nueva connotación. No sólo sentir la proximidad del otro a través del contacto, sino permitir que cada uno descubriera el impulso eléctrico que comenzaba en el punto en que los dedos de uno rozaban la piel del otro viajando a la velocidad de la luz hasta el mismo centro de sus cuerpos. Scully separó la mano de la espalda de su compañero lamentándose de que apenas estuviera iniciada la primavera. Ni por un momento había pensado en las semanas anteriores que regresarían aquí tan pronto. De hecho había temido que jamás tendría la oportunidad de volver. Pero estaba aquí, en esta playa preciosa, al lado de Mulder y consciente de que su relación había dado en cuestión de días un paso de gigante. Tan grande como para que el contacto entre ellos no estuviera disfrazado de gestos de consuelo, de protección, de ayuda médica… Aún sin todas las palabras, sí, pero el dedo de Mulder bajo el tirante del bañador o su propia mano en la espalda de él eran algo diferente a lo que había sido siempre. Scully sintió el impulso de recorrer su mano abierta por la superficie de la espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, sobre la cintura del bañador. El mismo lugar en el que ella había sentido su mano tantas veces sobre la ropa, pero tragó saliva y trató de respirar despacio y profundo para que la voz le saliera normal.

“Quiero meterme en el agua”, decidió inclinándose para quitarse las deportivas.

Mulder hizo un sonido corto de sorpresa no muy seguro de si las palabras de ella significaban exactamente lo que había oído.

“Scully, el invierno acaba de terminar. Hace una temperatura más que agradable para pasear en tierra firme, pero el mar aún no ha tenido tiempo de calentarse. Créeme, no quieres meter los pies ahí”.

“Sí quiero”, insistió poniendo más fuerza en su voz en cuanto las palabras de Mulder le sonaron a reto.

Dio dos pasos cuidadosos evitando las rocas más afiladas para dejar el calzado en el suelo, lejos del alcance del agua, y se acercó a él con las manos en las caderas.

“¿No me acompañas?”, le preguntó desafiante como si estuviera doblando la apuesta del reto.

El abrió la boca un par de veces antes de que le salieran las palabras que, en realidad, no quería decir.

“Sí, claro. Enseguida voy… Ve tú delante”, sugirió sin hacer ademán de quitarse el calzado.

Scully comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia el agua sintiendo la mirada de Mulder en algún lugar entre la nuca y las piernas, y pensó en _Truth_ cuando aún era _Marilyn_. Sus caderas reaccionaron al nombre en su mente e iniciaron un movimiento de contoneo que…

“_¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!!!”._

El grito hizo que Mulder volviera a parpadear mientras le miraba detenerse en seco con el agua más arriba de los tobillos, convertida en una estatua. Scully elevó los hombros hasta las orejas y separó los brazos del cuerpo extendiendo los diez dedos. No podía ver su cara, vuelta hacia el mar, pero la imaginó con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, antes de que dijera lo que él ya sabía.

“¡¡¡Está helada!!!”.

“Te lo dije”, le recordó tratando de que su voz no sonara demasiado divertida desde su puesto seguro, en la arena seca.

“¡Pero que muy fría, Mulder!”, insistió levantando la pierna para sacar un pie del agua durante unos segundos, alternándolo después con el otro.

“A veces creo que no me escuchas”, se quejó dirigiéndole una mueca como de cachorro abandonado. Scully no la vio, pero captó al instante el sarcasmo. Se dio la vuelta, y antes de decidir qué hacer con la ceja se fijó en que Mulder aún llevaba puestas las deportivas, con los cordones atados.

“Te he oído decir hace un minuto que te ibas a meter en el agua conmigo”.

“Sí, bueno… No creo que sea necesario…”, trató de pensar una excusa mientras la miraba sacar un pie del agua para mantenerse sobre una sola pierna. Con el bañador rojo, Scully estaba haciendo una imitación notable de un flamenco.

“Mulder…”, dijo arrastrando su nombre, mirándole con los ojos entornados. “No te dará miedo un poco de agua fría, ¿verdad?”

El negó con la cabeza despacio, pero no se movió de su posición. Scully bajó el pie para sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas como si de repente no notara la temperatura del agua. Con las manos en las caderas, echó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante.

“Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?. Descálzate, y ven aquí”, dijo dando un paso atrás como para hacerle sitio. Ahora las olas resbalaban con suavidad alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Mulder detectó al instante el reto en su voz y trató de no picar el anzuelo.

“Prefiero seguir paseando por la orilla, ¿vienes?”, sugirió dando también un paso atrás, pero en dirección contraria al agua.

Dio media vuelta para que Scully viera su intención de alejarse y obligarle así a salir del agua, pero antes de completar el movimiento oyó claramente la palabra salir de sus labios, casi un susurro.

“¡_Gallina_!”.

Mulder se detuvo en seco girando despacio el cuello para mirarla con las cejas juntas en medio de la frente, y los labios apretados.

“¿Qué me has llamado?”.

Ella dio otros dos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que las olas comenzaron a golpearle la parte posterior de las rodillas, de modo que tenía que poner atención a mantener el equilibrio. La sensación de frío ahora olvidada y sustituida por insectos batiendo sus alas dentro de su estómago. Un par de metros a su izquierda, _Truth_ mostraba su valentía sin aspavientos permaneciendo con las cuatro patas en el agua, que le llegaba a la altura del vientre. Scully señaló al animal sin decir nada, pero queriendo convencer a Mulder con la mirada de que había sido _ella_ quien le había insultado.

“¿De verdad crees que no me atrevo a meterme en el agua, Scully?”, le preguntó sintiendo una especie de cosquilleo en algún lugar, donde comenzaban las calaveras y tibias blancas de su bañador. El final de la pregunta, con su nombre acariciando su propio labio inferior, hizo que se preguntara quién de los dos acababa de caer en la trampa de quién.

“No lo sé, Mulder. No veo que me lo demuestres… ¿Dónde está la prueba?”, aventuró con precaución.

El se inclinó para quitarse las deportivas sólo con el tacto de los dedos, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella. Scully se dio cuenta no sólo de que había caído en su propia trampa, sino de que se había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Tragó saliva y miró a los lados buscando una salida que no veía en el inmenso espacio abierto a su alrededor. Cuando le miró erguirse y dar el primer paso en su dirección supo que para ella, la reacción de huida no era una opción. Sus piernas cortas ralentizadas aún más por el empuje de las olas no tendrían la menor posibilidad ante las zancadas amplias y rápidas de él. Por suerte, estaba más que acostumbrada a la otra alternativa, la de luchar. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que apuntaba y disparaba un arma contra su propio compañero. Si la situación se volviera desesperada sabía que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo… Sólo que esta vez no llevaba la pistola en la parte baja de su espalda, sujeta en el borde del bañador, ni por supuesto balas… Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera quedado sin recursos.

Cuando oyó la inspiración repentina de Mulder acusando el contacto del agua helada en sus pies, ella inició un ataque simultáneo desde arriba salpicando agua con sus manos, dirigiendo la ofensiva hacia la parte superior del cuerpo. La reacción inmediata e instintiva de Mulder fue protegerse con los brazos mientras corría para salir del agua, pero eso sólo sirvió para que cambiara el objetivo y apuntara a la espalda, sorprendida por la rápida retirada.

“¿Ya te das por vencido, Mulder?”, se envalentonó viéndole correr hacia tierra con el cuerpo encogido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. “No me has durado ni quince segundos”, añadió sin sopesar lo temerario de esa afirmación.

El se detuvo una vez más en suelo seco para dirigirle una mirada de ojos oscuros. Los músculos tensos a cada lado de la mandíbula y los dedos flexionados en forma de puños a los lados del cuerpo. Scully sonreía celebrando su victoria, sintiéndose segura a ese lado del agua mientras Mulder permanecía de pie temblando en la arena.

El triunfo le duró poco.

Ni siquiera lo suficiente como para levantar los brazos y recibir los vítores y aplausos del público en el caso de que hubiera alguien más en esta playa que ahora mismo tenían para ellos solos. Súbitamente, Mulder cambio de dirección y olvidándose del agua helada y las piedras afiladas, corrió directamente hacia ella. Cuando Scully comprendió que no iba a detenerse fue demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a echarse a un lado antes de que Mulder le sujetara con una mano en su cintura y con la otra en la parte superior de la espalda, en medio de los omóplatos. Cargando con su propio cuerpo a modo de ariete contra ella hizo que los dos cayeran, uno sobre el otro, como dos árboles derrumbándose simultáneamente en el bosque al grito de _¡árbol, va!._

Scully cayó hacia atrás y durante un segundo temió que las piedras del fondo se le clavaran en la espalda. No fue así. La única sensación que registró su mente fue la del agua helada cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, incluso la parte posterior de la cabeza hasta la altura de las orejas. Sólo su cara sobresalía de la superficie del agua. Boqueaba tratando de soportar el frío, respirar, y comprender qué había ocurrido, todo a la vez, mientras veía la nariz de Mulder prácticamente pegada a la suya y su cuerpo encima presionando sólo lo suficiente para evitar que se incorporase. Sentía su mano izquierda abierta entre sus omóplatos y la derecha en la parte baja de la espalda. Manteniéndola atrapada, pero asegurándose de que las piedras del fondo no hirieran su piel.

“¿Apostamos quién de los dos aguanta más tiempo ahora, Scully?”, preguntó tratando de que no le castañetearan los dientes entre palabra y palabra.

Ella clavó sus ojos azules en el verde profundo de los suyos a menos de un palmo de su cara. Notaba ahora la temperatura del agua subiendo alrededor de su cuerpo e inconscientemente sacó la punta de la lengua para moverla despacio en su labio superior. Sus brazos agitándose en el aire al caer encontraron por fin un punto de apoyo en los hombros de Mulder.

“Ríndete, Mulder. El agua está demasiado fría. Sabes que no puedes ganar”, le dijo levantando la cabeza para susurrar cerca de su oído.

Y puntuó sus palabras con un roce enérgico de su rodilla en la parte interna del muslo de él. Mulder se quedó sin palabras ante tal atrevimiento a pesar de la posición, claramente en desventaja en que la mantenía, y lo único que le salió fue un ¡_Ouch_! de sorpresa por su orgullo herido. Ella aprovechó el momento para flexionar una pierna de manera que el pie quedó firmemente anclado en el fondo, y utilizando el propio cuerpo de su compañero como punto de apoyo…

“... ¿Me estás retando, agente Scully?”, preguntó. “Nunca pensé que te atreverías a algo así vestida con un escueto bañador. Tengo que avisarte de que no es tan convincente como cuando vistes tu traje de chaqueta y tus tacones”.

…empujó con la otra pierna en el centro de su abdomen hasta que en un solo movimiento fluido e inesperado dejó a Mulder boca arriba. Ahora era él quien yacía sobre el fondo pedregoso, en posición horizontal, cubierto de agua hasta el cuello. Scully utilizaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo para mantenerle inmóvil.

“¿Crees que en bañador no puedo recordar mis clases de Defensa Personal, Mulder?”, preguntó fingiéndose ofendida. “Yo diría que es más fácil librarse de alguien más grande que uno mismo cuando tienes tan a mano un _par de recursos_ con que distraerle”.

Se arrastró hacia arriba hasta que sus pechos quedaron a la altura de la barbilla de Mulder. El le agarró las muñecas y se incorporó con más facilidad de la que ella esperaba hasta que quedó sentado con el agua a la altura del estómago, dejando a Scully en su regazo con las piernas estiradas a un lado. Le soltó una mano para sujetarle por la cintura y evitar que las olas le empujaran y desequilibraran.

“Llevas cinco años a mi lado en el despacho o dentro de un coche, Scully. Sé cómo funcionan todos _tus recursos_ para distraerme y cómo los utilizas incluso sin darte cuenta”, confesó.

“Yo no utilizo _mis recursos_ sin darme cuenta”, afirmó con la barbilla bien alta.

“¡Oh, sí!. Lo haces, créeme”.

Sentada sobre su regazo, ambos medio sumergidos en el agua, Scully giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo para apoyar los brazos en los hombros de él y enlazar los dedos en su nuca.

“Dime una sola vez que haya hecho algo así”, preguntó acercando su cara tanto como para que Mulder sintiera el aliento de sus palabras acariciando sus propios labios.

El bajó la mano a su cintura, a la altura de donde tenía la otra en la espalda. Sus diez dedos se encontraron formando un círculo alrededor de sus caderas.

“¿Quieres explicarme qué es ese baño de espuma con sales de limón, de los domingos por la noche?. Tú prefieres la lavanda y la vainilla, Scully, mientras que a mí me gustan las burbujas de limón… y lo sabes”.

“No creí que lo hubieras notado… y no lo hago sin querer”, dijo con una voz aterciopelada, como las yemas de sus dedos moviéndose entre el pelo húmedo de la nuca. El tacto de sus dedos dibujaba caminos paralelos en su cuero cabelludo que continuaban hacia abajo hasta convertirse en carne de gallina a lo largo de su columna.

“Sé que sabes lo que haces cuando los domingos juegas con tu frasco de sales, y a la mañana siguiente me pides que me acerque para que mire algo en la pantalla de tu ordenador. Para verlo bien, necesito inclinarme hasta que mi nariz queda muy cerca de tu pelo… Lo que no creo que hayas notado es lo que ese aroma hace realmente conmigo. Si tardas demasiado en pedir que me acerque a la pantalla tengo que levantarme del escritorio para tomar prestado un lapicero de tu mesa, o fingir que necesito consultar un viejo expediente. Cualquier excusa para pasar detrás de ti e inspirar profundamente”.

“¡Oh!. Con sonido real y tu propia voz suena más… erótico que en mi mente”.

“¿Y qué me dices de esos momentos en que estás tan concentrada en tu trabajo que no tienes ni tiempo para hacer una pausa, y necesitas tomar un tentempié ante el ordenador”.

“¿Qué pasa con esos momentos?”, preguntó rozando la punta de su nariz con la de él, los ojos cerrados para apreciar mejor el tacto suave y la brisa levísima de los orificios nasales de Mulder en su labio superior.

“Si me hubiera atrevido a proponértelo tendría esa fotografía sujeta con una chincheta en el panel de corcho”.

Scully alejó un poco el rostro para preguntarle con la mirada.

“Con tus gafas de montura plateada en medio de tu nariz mientras te comes la pieza de bollería que has reservado del desayuno. Lo sujetas sólo con dos dedos para no mancharte y que no caiga una sola miga. Me gusta verte echar los labios hacia atrás antes de dar el mordisco para no estropear tu lápiz de labios”.

Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes y la línea de la encía superior de un modo muy parecido al que acababa de describir.

“¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que llevas esa imagen grabada en tu mente con la misma nitidez que tendría impresa en papel fotográfico?”.

“Porque puede que sea verdad… De vez en cuando acudo a esa fotografía por las noches. Me gusta añadirle detalles que la hagan más sugerente aún”.

“¿Qué detalles?”, susurró con una voz como de miel caliente.

“No siempre trabajas en el ordenador. A veces vistes una bata blanca, te inclinas sobre el microscopio haciendo que un mechón de pelo te caiga sobre la frente…”.

Scully abrió los brazos para apoyar las manos en sus hombros y sentir ahí los músculos húmedos y expectantes bajo los dedos.

“…y me explicas los detalles que acabas de descubrir, cruciales para nuestra investigación”.

“¿Cómo el número de calzado que gasta un sospechoso mirando el zapato que he encontrado en el fondo de su armario?”.

“**_Lo pone en la suela_**. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacer que esa frase suene sexy”.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para que su risa sonara amortiguada a pesar de que sólo ellos y _Truth_ podían oírla.

“Mulder, en serio. Necesitas una cita, ya”.

“Creí que estaba en ello”.

“¿Esto?”. Scully señalo entre los dos. “Mulder, estamos en bañador en una playa desierta, medio muertos de frío. Tú ya tienes los labios morados”, dijo tocándole el inferior con su dedo índice.

“Bueno, sí, pero te he regalado un anillo y pretendía invitarte a un plato de marisco ganado con el sudor de mi frente, que tú has rechazado con poco tacto”, le recordó divertido. “Puede que no lo creas, pero he tenido citas peores que esta”.

“¿Qué les pasaba a tus citas para que fueran peores que esta?”, preguntó con curiosidad.

“¿Aparte de que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las que he tenido en casi una década?... Que tú no estabas en ellas”.

Las olas chocaban suavemente con sus cuerpos, pero era suficiente para que las gotas salpicaran continuamente sus rostros. Puede que fuera esa la razón de que Scully no notara las lágrimas de agua salada acumulándose en sus párpados inferiores. El recogió una con su pulgar antes de que cayera.

“Mulder, desde el día que supe que el cáncer estaba en remisión me he dicho a mí misma que a partir de ahora quiero que las cosas sean distintas. No quiero seguir negándome a mí misma lo que siento por ti. Necesito que sepas que a lo largo de estos cinco años ha habido ocasiones en que el simple hecho de estar a solas contigo en el despacho, discutiendo la imposibilidad de una de tus teorías, lo he sentido como si tuviera una cita contigo”.

“Imposibilidad, no, Scully. Improbabilidad. En un universo lleno de infinitas posibilidades, ¿qué probabilidades había de que alguien como tú se enamorara de mí?...pero ocurrió”.

“Eso me hace pensar que tal vez los alienígenas…”, comenzó de broma.

“A mí me parece razón de más para no rechazar de plano la posibilidad de que existan”, afirmó.

Mulder miraba la cruz de oro descansando en la parte superior del pecho. Las minúsculas gotitas de mar reflejándose en la joya y su cadena como si una fila de estrellas le rodeara el cuello.

“Algunas veces, despierto de madrugada, espero impaciente a que suene el despertador para prepararme y estar en el despacho antes que tú. Los mejores momentos de mi vida consisten en oír tus tacones acercándose desde el ascensor y, al abrir la puerta del despacho, verte localizar primero tu taza de café humeante en la esquina de mi escritorio. A continuación me saludas y me dedicas una sonrisa que me hace feliz toda la mañana. Cosas como esa, o discutir contigo teorías que a veces incluso a mí me parecen absurdas mientras tratas de convencerme con tus ojos y tus manos en mi brazo, verte recoger un mechón de cabello para ponerlo detrás de tu oreja, mejor aún, dejar que lo haga yo mismo… No sé si lo llamaría citas, pero han sido momentos tan buenos como para soportar estos cinco años sin decirte nada. La mayoría de las ocasiones en que pensaba en ello no tenía miedo de lo que hicieran nuestros enemigos si decidíamos llevar nuestra relación adelante. Lo que de verdad me asustaba era que me bastase yo sólo para acabar con lo que teníamos, fuera lo que fuera. Que acumulara el valor suficiente para ser sincero contigo y que me respondieras, con mucho tacto, que yo no valía tanto la pena como para seguir arriesgando tu carrera y tu vida”.

Scully le agarró la parte superior de las orejas con los dedos índice y pulgar y tiró de ellas con cuidado para extenderlas a modo de antenas parabólicas a cada lado de la cabeza. Se acercó para hablarle justo en medio de los labios, asegurándose de que las ondas sonoras de su voz le llegaban a los dos oídos por igual.

“Tú siempre vas a merecer la pena, Mulder. Siempre”.

______________

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Vida normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones juntos al lado del océano es la oportunidad perfecta para reflexionar sobre el tiempo y las oportunidades perdidas.

**Capítulo 3º: Vida _normal_.**

**Supermercado **

**Quonochontaug (Rodhe Island)**

**14:45h p.m. Sábado**

Mulder se aseguró de que la correa de _Truth_ quedara bien sujeta al poste de la papelera frente a la entrada del supermercado de modo que le permitiera al mismo tiempo dar un par de pasos en todas las direcciones. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura para mirarle a los ojos y acariciarle el pelo entre las orejas mientras le hablaba a media voz.

“No tardaremos, _Truth_. Quédate aquí un momento tranquila y te traeré algo que te guste. Si ocurre algo extraño, ladra una vez. Si se trata de alienígenas, dos veces”, le advirtió serio acercándose un poco más para asegurarse de que nadie a su alrededor escuchaba la conversación.

Scully les miraba desde cierta distancia junto a la portezuela del coche aparcado. Se puso la chaqueta y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo mientras caminaba hasta ellos sonriendo para sí al pensar que, por su expresión atenta, el animal parecía entender cada palabra que decía su compañero. Desde su posición aún no podía oír lo que decía, pero no le hubiera sorprendido que Mulder le estuviera comentando detalles de alguno de sus casos.

¿Le habría preguntado ya a _Truth_ si creía en extraterrestres?.

A pesar de ser el regalo que él le había prometido, Mulder mismo parecía encantado con el animal. Desde el primer momento había surgido una atracción mutua entre los dos. La perra se esforzaba por seguirle a todos lados pegada a su pierna y aunque, quién sabía lo que opinaba realmente de él dentro de esa cabeza elegante y rojiza, parecía feliz simplemente de escuchar su voz.

Scully se acercó rompiendo el momento íntimo entre los dos, mirándose a los ojos y las cabezas casi en contacto. El le acarició la parte baja de la espalda presionando con suavidad para que _Truth_ se sentara sobre sus cuartos traseros, y enseguida se puso en pie para entrar al establecimiento caminando hombro con hombro junto a Scully.

“Le acabo de explicar su primera lección de comportamiento cívico. Veamos cuánto ha entendido. A la salida resolveremos dudas, pero yo diría que le han quedado claros los puntos básicos del tema. No destrozar la correa a mordiscos para seguirnos, ni arrancar el poste de sus cimientos para arrastrarlo con la correa dentro del supermercado… y, sobre todo, pedir ayuda si alguien intenta llevársela. Esperemos que cuando salgamos siga ahí”, comentó como si dudara de que fuera así.

“¿Qué es lo que temes realmente, Mulder?. ¿Qué rompa la correa y escape, o que la nave le cubra con su haz de luz y le abduzca con papelera y todo?”, bromeó.

Se encogió de hombros mientras empujaba la puerta de cristal por encima de la cabeza de Scully, la otra mano ya en la parte baja de su espalda.

“Nunca se sabe”, respondió echando un último vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que el animal seguía ahí.

El supermercado del pueblo era un establecimiento pequeño, no mucho mayor que el salón del apartamento de Scully. Mulder localizó al momento la sección de platos preparados, pero viendo ya a su compañera con una cesta en la mano derecha y un guante de plástico en la izquierda, dispuesta a hacerse con algunas verduras frescas, decidió quedarse a su lado.

Sólo por si acaso.

“¿Piensas cocinar, Scully?”.

A él ni siquiera se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Entre este _Super_, la tienda del Sr Mancini Jr, y una pizzería que había visto cuando venían de camino, decidió que la oferta era más que suficiente para mantenerlos vivos a los dos una semana entera.

Y el restaurante de Alice, por supuesto. No podían volver a Washington sin hacerle una visita y probar algún otro de sus platos locales. Mulder deseaba más que nada tener de nuevo la oportunidad de compartir con Scully una mesa para dos frente al océano, y que esta vez fuera una tabla de mariscos, o cualquier otra delicia, realmente para dos.

“Son muchos días, Mulder. Me gustaría intercalar algunas ensaladas y verduras frescas entre tus platos procesados y listos para calentar en el microondas”.

“Tenía intención de calentarlos al lado de la chimenea. Ahora que he visto que le has cogido el punto a eso de encender hogueras, mi alimentación será más sana. No hay peligro de que las ondas me hagan desarrollar un tercer ojo, o algo así”, observó irónico.

Scully elevó las cejas sin dejar de mirar el despliegue de frutas y verduras perfectamente ordenadas en sus cajas de madera, como pequeños ejércitos multicolores.

“Nada de espinacas, ni coles de Bruselas”, le advirtió muy serio cuando le vió acercar su mano a estas últimas.

“No me gustan las colas de Bruselas. Mamá nos obligaba a comerlas de niñas así que Melissa y yo no tenemos un buen recuerdo. A Bill y Charles, en cambio, les encantaban”, explicó mientras escogía unas endivias de la caja de al lado.

“Si te hubiera conocido entonces te habría enseñado un par de trucos para librarte de ellas sin apenas probarlas. Tú madre estaría encantada”, aseguró.

“¿Un par de trucos?... ¿Te refieres a esconderlas en la servilleta, o repartirlas en pequeños trozos por todo el plato?”.

Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo teñido de admiración.

“Hasta los doce o trece años, Melissa y yo éramos muy buenas con eso. Después no he necesitado utilizar trucos…hasta hace poco más de dos semanas. Supongo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y me faltó práctica… En Andrew´s no funcionó bien”.

Scully había bajado la voz. El recuerdo aún reciente y doloroso.

Mulder escogió un par de aguacates y los observaba con atención, comprobando su punto de maduración, sin saber qué decir. Se inclinó para dejarlos en la cesta.

“Tu madre vigilaba a cuatro niños alrededor de la mesa. En Andrew´s yo sólo tenía ojos para ti… No era fácil engañarme”.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, como si escoger los productos que a cada uno le interesaban fuera una actividad que necesitara de gran concentración. En realidad, las manos y los ojos trabajaban coordinados y en autopiloto… Las mentes estaban en algún otro lugar.

“¿Quieres coger una botella de vino, Scully?. Creo que tienen tu favorito”, dijo entornando los ojos, tratando de leer las etiquetas al final del pasillo, donde se alineaban una decena de marcas.

“De acuerdo. Y estaría bien un poco de helado”, añadió señalando el congelador justo al lado de las bebidas.

Cuando se alejó, ella aprovechó para tomar un par de productos de la sección de higiene femenina y ponerlos discretamente entre las verduras de su cesta.

Scully hizo un recorrido visual pensando qué más podría necesitar estos días, mientras Mulder seguía fuera de su vista, en el tercer y último pasillo. Por lo demás, había sólo otros dos clientes, cesta en mano, ocupándose de sus compras.

Teniendo en cuenta que gracias al señor Mancini no necesitaban preocuparse del desayuno, y que tendrían ocasión de pasar por la pizzería y el restaurante de Alice, Scully decidió que llevaba suficientes provisiones. Se dirigió a la caja buscando a su compañero por el camino para indicarle que se reuniera con ella cuando acabase sus compras.

Aún no le tenía en su campo de visión cuando comprobó que, de todos modos, estaba muy cerca.

_¡¡Craaac!!..._

“¡Mierda!”.

La chica, en su puesto de cajera, giró la cabeza en la dirección del sonido a la vez que Scully se recuperaba del sobresalto de oír cristal haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, y a continuación la exclamación de Mulder. Sólo necesitó cuatro pasos para llegar al extremo del tercer pasillo y localizarle, la expresión de su cara entre incrédula y avergonzada. Por un momento, Scully temió que dejara caer todo lo que sujetaba entre los brazos para levantar las manos en señal de rendición al verse descubierto nada menos que por una agente del FBI.

“He sido yo”, confesó avergonzado como si esperase que Scully fuera a sacar su placa y su arma para detenerle y leerle sus derechos allí mismo, junto a los encurtidos y conservas de cristal.

Una de esas conservas había caído de su estantería. Los trozos de cristal y su contenido rodeaban las deportivas de Mulder.

“Creo que he empujado el bote de cristal con el envase de helado”, explicó señalando con la barbilla la caja de cartón alargada que sobresalía por detrás de su codo izquierdo.

Scully se preguntó si con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado pretendía lograr que la confesión sirviera de atenuante en el delito.

La cajera se acercaba ya con los útiles de limpieza para hacerse cargo del desaguisado.

“Lo siento”, dijo Mulder contrito, y apretó sus brazos contra el cuerpo para asegurarse de no empujar ninguna otra cosa. “Se lo pagaré”.

“No hay problema, caballero. Sólo ha sido un accidente”.

Sin atreverse a moverse en el estrecho pasillo, miraba a la chica recoger con las manos los trozos de cristal más grandes. La mitad inferior del bote había quedado intacta, y la mayor parte de su contenido aún estaba en su interior. Prácticamente todo lo que se había derramado en el suelo era el líquido de lo que fuera un bote de salchichas cocidas. La chica se puso en pie para deshacerse de los restos antes de limpiar el suelo, cuando Mulder la detuvo.

“¡Espere, señorita!”.

“… ¿Sí?”.

“Ya que se ha echado a perder”, señaló las manos de la joven con las cejas, “me preguntaba si le importaría… Verá, mi compañera y yo llevamos un perro en el asiento de atrás del coche. Seguro que a _Truth_ no le importa que el envase se haya roto”.

La chica miró a Scully esperando que confirmara las palabras del agente para asegurarse de que había entendido lo que le pedía. Cuando vio a la agente encogerse de hombros y sonreír algo apurada, se dirigió al primer pasillo y volvió enseguida con media docena de salchichas en un vaso de plástico.

El se apresuró a soltar todo lo que llevaba encima en la cesta de su compañera. La botella de vino, el helado de vainilla, chocolate, y nueces, varios platos preparados y listos para calentar en el microondas… y un hueso falso de piel de vacuno que Scully calculó que debía tener el mismo tamaño que el fémur de Mulder.

Una vez pagada la compra salieron del local. El sujetando una de las dos bolsas de papel en un brazo, y el vaso con las salchichas en la otra mano. Scully cargaba la segunda bolsa.

“Mulder, quiero que sepas que todavía estoy un poco avergonzada de que te hayas atrevido a pedir que te _envuelvan_ eso para llevar después de recogerlo del suelo”.

El observaba las salchichas perfectamente intactas y comestibles sobresaliendo del vaso.

“No le digas a _Truth_ lo que ha ocurrido y se las comerá sin remordimientos. ¡Mira que pinta!. Si no estuvieras aquí les pondría un buen chorro de mostaza y les daría un bocado yo mismo”.

Scully no sabía si escandalizarse un poco más y darle un codazo, o arrebatarle el vaso antes de que efectivamente hiciera lo que decía.

“Ayer compré el paquete de pienso para perros que tenemos en casa. Me aseguré de que fuera una marca de calidad y de gama alta, creada por veterinarios y especialistas en nutrición animal. Un pienso que satisface todas las necesidades de un perro joven del tamaño de _Truth_. Kilo por kilo, su comida me ha costado cinco veces más que esas salchichas que, además de haber estado en el suelo, contienen carne de dudosa calidad y más conservantes de los que conozco. No sé si es buena idea que aprenda de tus hábitos alimenticios. Debería encargarme yo”.

Mulder le puso el vaso de salchichas bajo la nariz y lo agitó un poco para que captara el aroma.

“Dejemos que sea _Truth_ quien decida lo que prefiere para el almuerzo de hoy. Tu pienso de alta gama, o estas salchichas procesadas, con algo de arenilla del suelo del supermercado”.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Scully le dirigió esa mirada peligrosa que significaba que tenía mucho más que decir…pero ahora mismo no se le ocurría qué.

Nada más salir, _Truth_ les recibió con un espectáculo gratuito de brincos, jadeos, movimientos de cola, y tirones de correa. La papelera se agitó peligrosamente en su poste. Se ponía en pie sobre sus patas traseras tratando de alcanzarles para llenarles de lametones y olisqueos. Mulder se sintió conmovido ante tal despliegue de afecto cuando apenas llevaban veinte minutos separados.

Scully le puso los pies en la tierra una vez más.

“No quiere que te acerques para abrazarte porque te haya echado de menos, Mulder. Le basta con que pongas ese vaso a su alcance. Ha adivinado lo que es en cuanto la corriente de aire de la puerta le ha llegado al hocico”.

El se llevo la mano al pecho como si hubiera sentido el puñal atravesarle de parte a parte.

“¡Ouch, Scully!. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?. ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que es romper el corazón de un hombre?”.

El tono de voz de Mulder mostraba claramente que estaba bromeando, pero ella no pudo evitar responder a esa pregunta dentro de su cabeza.

_Sí, sabía bien lo fácil que era._

Tal vez no de todos los hombres, pero conocía perfectamente el sonido de los trozos del corazón de Mulder pisoteados en el suelo… y era algo por lo que rezaría para no oír nunca más mientras fingía dormir para que él no supiera que le estaba oyendo llorar arrodillado al lado de su cama…

De hecho, sabía que a Mulder le habían roto el corazón tantas veces y de formas tan distintas, que Scully se preguntaba cómo era posible que aún siguiera latiendo dentro de su pecho. A lo largo de los años vio como ese latido, casi apagado cuando le conoció trabajando solo en el despacho, había ido recobrando fuerza hasta que llegó un momento en que fue capaz de sentirlo sin tener siquiera que apoyar su mano o su oído en el pecho de su compañero. Fue en un pasillo, con las manos de Mulder a cada lado de su cara y los pulgares quemando en sus mejillas. Antes de que aquella abeja convirtiera su mundo en hielo, Scully tuvo tiempo de ver su corazón latiendo en las pupilas que le miraban desde arriba mientras se esforzaba en no perder la consciencia y enumerar con precisión cada uno de los síntomas que estaba sintiendo, para que Mulder pudiera repetirlos cuando llegara la ambulancia…

Teena, Phoebe, Diana Fowley… Scully sospechaba que había más, pero Mulder sólo hablaba de las mujeres que de un modo u otro habían roto su corazón cuando una de ellas volvía a aparecer en su vida inesperadamente. Scully no quería admitirlo, pero siempre receló de todas ellas, menos de una. La primera que, involuntariamente, le rompió el corazón y nunca volvió a aparecer en su vida a pesar de una búsqueda que duraba ya veinticinco años.

Samantha.

__________

**00:05h a.m. Domingo**

“Creo que tienes razón, Scully. El culpable es el dueño de la panadería”.

“¿A qué página llegas?”, se oyó la voz amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta del baño.

“Capítulo tercero. Página cincuenta y nueve”, comprobó Mulder.

Sujetó el conjunto de páginas que ya había leído y las apretó entre el índice y el pulgar para compararlo con las que aún le quedaban por leer. No suponían ni la cuarta parte del total así que se dio una palmadita simbólica en la espalda, orgulloso de sí mismo y de haber descubierto ya al sospechoso. Sus dotes como creador de perfiles psicológicos seguían bien engrasadas a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que trabajara en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos.

Evidentemente, Scully no opinaba igual.

“¡Ay, Mulder!. ¿Qué ha pasado con la fama que te precedía?. Con lo que tú eras… Yo le tenía entre la espada y la pared en la página diecinueve”.

“¿Diecinueve?”, repitió incrédulo.

Dejó que las páginas retrocedieran a toda prisa por la yema del pulgar, como un abanico, hasta que llegó a dicha página. ¿Qué detalle había visto Scully ahí, que había pasado por alto, para decidir que el culpable era la misma persona que a él le había hecho sospechar cuarenta páginas más tarde?.

Volvió a leer desde el principio la página que ya había leído por la tarde cuando después de comer se sentaron juntos en el sofá para un momento de relax.

Scully dejó en su sitio, en la estantería del comedor, la novela policiaca que comenzó durante el fin de semana que pasaron en la casa. Al volver a Washington se la había llevado consigo para terminarla, pero los hechos se habían precipitado de tal manera que sólo tuvo tiempo y ánimo para leer después de que los médicos le informaron de la remisión del cáncer. Durante los días que Margaret permaneció con ella en su apartamento, le dio un buen empujón a la novela de modo que cuando llegó el momento de preparar la maleta, vuelta a Quonochontaug, ya la había acabado. La puso en la maleta, sobre los bañadores, con el fin de devolverla a su sitio en cuanto llegaran.

Al verla poner el libro en el mismo hueco de donde lo había cogido, Mulder decidió darle una oportunidad. Quedó enganchado a la trama antes de llegar a la página diez y ahora, pasada la medianoche, acostado en la que fuera la cama de sus padres, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, tenía un sospechoso en la página cincuenta y nueve que muy probablemente le mantendría despierto gran parte de la noche… Scully le había descubierto en la diecinueve, así que volvió a leer con atención.

“¡Oh!...”, le oyó exclamar ella después de un minuto de silencio.

“Hay que leer con cuidado para no perder el detalle, pero está bastante claro, ¿no?”.

Mulder se ajustó las gafas de montura metálica, que se empeñaban en resbalar una y otra vez por el puente de su nariz.

“¿Sólo porque el señor Jacobs tiene medio limón seco en el frigorífico, Scully?. Recuérdame que lo limpie en cuanto volvamos a casa. ¿Sabes con qué frecuencia eso es exactamente lo único que vas a encontrar en el mío?”.

Oía el sonido del agua en el lavabo, y a Scully respondiendo un poco más alto mientras buscaba algo en los pequeños cajones del mueble.

“Alguna vez he mirado ahí dentro, y he tenido que dar gracias al cielo porque la FDA no hace visitas inesperadas a domicilio. De lo contrario, lo que hubiera encontrado en tu nevera podría haber sido motivo suficiente para declarar la Alerta Nacional y cerrar fronteras”.

El hizo un gesto afirmativo aprovechando que no podía verle, reconociendo que no le faltaba razón.

“Con este trabajo que nos obliga a viajar a un Estado distinto y un motel diferente casi cada semana, no hay manera de tener mis provisiones al día. Si apenas tengo tiempo de mantener actualizada la lectura de mi suscripción a… las revistas, ¿cómo pretendes que recuerde si mi zumo de naranja ha caducado, o si aún sigue ahí el trozo de pizza del último fin de semana que tuvimos noche de película y cerveza en mi apartamento?”.

“Yo viajo exactamente… lo mismo que tú, Mulder, y casi siempre recuerdo la esperanza de vida de lo que hay en mi nevera por si debo tomar… medidas antes de salir. Intento tener cuidado para que en mi ausencia no… ocurra nada que obligue a mis vecinos… a llamar a la policía porque sospechen que algo se ha muerto en mi apartamento”.

La voz de Scully se oía ahora entrecortada y algodonosa acompañada de una especie de siseo rápido y familiar. Se estaba lavando los dientes.

“Y no creas que no te lo agradezco”, respondió sincero. “Reconozco que más de una vez, tu frigorífico me ha salvado de morir de inanición… ¿pero medio limón seco?. Eso es hilar demasiado fino. La segunda pala entre las herramientas de jardín del señor Jacobs, en la página cincuenta y nueve, es una pista mucho más convincente”.

El sonido del agua del grifo del lavabo cesó de repente y el cepillo de dientes tintineó al soltarlo en el vaso.

“¿Piensas quedarte leyendo mucho rato, Mulder?. Es tarde. Yo me voy a meter ya en la cama. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo acaba la novela para que puedas apagar la luz, y centrarte en otra cosa?”.

Mulder miró otra vez el grosor de la parte del libro que aún le quedaba por leer. No lograría acabarlo aunque se quedara despierto toda la noche. Mañana quería disfrutar del día, no parecer un zombi.

“Tú oferta es tentadora, Scully, pero voy a acabar la página y lo dejo por hoy. Tengo toda la semana para descubrir los detalles, ahora que ya sé quién es el culpable”.

“Aún no lo sabes seguro. De momento sólo es un sospechoso”, apuntó ella.

Volvió a la página cincuenta y nueve y leyó con atención hasta el final por si hubiera alguna otra pista que se hubiera perdido.

“Si cambias de opinión y decides que quieres saberlo ya, sólo tienes que despertarme con unos golpecitos en el hombro”, insistió.

“No creo que sea necesario, a menos que el señor Jacobs no sea realmente el culpable. Espero que no pretendas confundirme con una pista falsa. Lo del medio limón seco suena tan…”.

Aunque la atención de Mulder estaba totalmente centrada en el contenido de la página cincuenta y nueve, unas pocas neuronas en su cerebro decidieron tomarse un descanso alejándose de la trama policial, para dar una vuelta por ahí. Fue suficiente para que captaran tres sucesos simultáneos.

El primero, que la voz de Scully sonó mucho más cerca que antes. Sus últimas palabras no vinieron del otro lado de la puerta del baño. El segundo, que Scully quería que le tocase el hombro para despertarle si decidía que no podía esperar al final de la novela para conocer los motivos del asesino. Mulder dudaba que levantarse de madrugada para ir a la otra habitación y despertarle para que le contase el final fuera una buena idea. Seguramente, Scully haría algo más que levantarle la ceja. Entraba dentro de lo probable que fuera ella quien le _rozara_ a él el hombro con una bala…por segunda vez.

El tercero ocurrió en la periferia de su visión. Mientras el centro de sus pupilas estaba ocupado por las letras negras de la página, su ojo derecho captó un reflejo azul en el borde metálico de las gafas.

Mulder levantó la cabeza en dirección del estímulo visual, y por un momento pensó que su mente y sus ojos trataban de jugar con él, de confundirle. O tal vez sólo estaba más cansado de lo que creía y era uno de esos sueños que...

El color de la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, de su pantalón de pijama amarillo, y de la colcha sobre la que estaba echado eran nítidos y brillantes, pero más allá del área que alcanzaba a iluminar la lámpara de la mesilla, aproximadamente a la altura de sus rodillas, todos los colores se difuminaban como si el espacio delante de él estuviera cubierto de una neblina gris que los matizaba.

Todos, excepto el azul que acababa de aparecer en medio de la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Mulder cerró la novela sobre su regazo y se llevó los dedos a la sien para quitarse las gafas.

“Déjatelas puestas, Mulder… Me gustas con ellas”.

El se limitó a presionar en medio con el dedo índice para subirlas por el puente de la nariz y mirarle a través de los cristales, en lugar de por encima del borde superior. Tanteó con la mano para dejar la novela en la mesilla sólo con el tacto, sin girar el cuerpo ni apartar los ojos de Scully y su camisón azul.

“Cuando le pedí a Margaret que preparase tu equipaje para pasar aquí el fin de semana, y decidió incluir esa… prenda, no creo que fuera con la idea de cubrir este frente”, bromeó en voz baja, casi tímido.

“Te apuesto a que esa era exactamente su intención”.

En la semioscuridad, la voz de Scully salió de sus labios con la forma de una cinta ondulante que reptó como una serpiente por la cama hasta su cuerpo para enrollarse alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándole un poco. Apenas podía distinguir su forma desde su posición iluminada, pero después de unos segundos de mirarle sin parpadear, la silueta completa y no sólo la mancha azul con voz, cobró definición.

Scully estaba de pie, algo inclinada para apoyar el hombro en la jamba de la puerta. Las manos desaparecían entrelazadas en la espalda, y los pies descalzos se cruzaban en los tobillos. Su camisón de seda azul eléctrico lanzaba reflejos, como pequeños fogonazos de luz, con cada movimiento imperceptible de su respiración. Mulder pensó que era una prenda muy pequeña, que no pesaría apenas nada. Un trozo de seda que le cubría desde la parte inferior del pecho hasta la mitad de los muslos y se sostenía en su sitio con un par de tirantes finísimos del mismo color. El resto consistía en una pieza de encaje que cubría y moldeaba sus pechos dibujando la forma redondeada alrededor de cada uno. Mulder intentó esforzarse en no adivinar lo que había al otro lado de la trama perforada del encaje.

“Me siento algo confuso, Scully. No estoy seguro de a dónde tengo que ir si necesito despertarte con unos toques en el hombro. El libro está demasiado interesante”.

Ella respondió desde su lugar con esa voz de lava ardiente que avanza despacio y densa. Mulder pensó en los volcanes de Hawai. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... El Kilauea, con sus erupciones efusivas de lava lenta, aparentemente inocente, pero igualmente destructiva. Su propia piel ardiendo de anticipación desde el interior, a punto de hervir como el agua del mar alcanzado por el avance imparable de la lava.

“Tenía intención de dormir a la misma distancia que esa novela por si necesitas despertarme; soy al menos igual de interesante”, respondió, fingiendo como él, que hablaban de otra cosa.

Scully caminó despacio hacia el lado derecho de la cama. Cuando su cuerpo entró por completo en el área iluminada por la lámpara y las rodillas tocaron el colchón, se detuvo pidiendo permiso con la mirada. El respondió retirando las sábanas del otro lado sin moverse de su posición.

“Scully, ¿has venido para que te sonsaque información acerca del final de la novela?”, preguntó conteniendo el movimiento hacia arriba de sus labios y sus cejas.

Ella se sentó en la cama dejando el pie derecho en el suelo mientras la pierna izquierda se elevaba para apoyar el muslo en la cama. En esta posición tenía que girar el torso y la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla en su propio hombro; le miró con los párpados algo caídos.

“Sabes que no soy fácil de sonsacar, pero si la incertidumbre no te deja dormir, aquí estoy… Inténtalo”, susurró Scully hablando ahora como a través de una nube de plumas.

Mulder sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras trataba de interpretar esa simple palabra.

_Inténtalo… ¿Significa un reto o un ruego?._

Avanzó la mano para tomar un pellizco de la seda del camisón, en su espalda, y lo frotó suavemente entre los dedos.

“Nunca te he visto vestir algo así en la habitación del motel mientras estamos en medio de un caso”.

“Aunque lo hubiera utilizado, no lo habrías visto, pero este, es la primera vez que me lo pongo”, confesó.

Mulder intuyó que había más detrás de esas palabras que ella quería decir. Necesitaba que él preguntase.

“¿Cuándo lo compraste?”.

Scully retiró la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus piernas. Estiró un poco el borde del camisón que, al sentarse, había subido varios centímetros, demasiado cerca de la cadera.

“El viernes…”.

Mulder estaba seguro de que el camisón era la misma prenda que había visto fugazmente mientras Margaret preparaba el equipaje, la primera vez que vinieron juntos a Quonochontaug. Entonces no pensó en lo que era, pero recordaba el diseño del encaje y el tono exacto de azul. No creía que lo tuviera sólo desde el viernes por la mañana, apenas dos días antes, cuando Scully salió de compras con su madre.

“El viernes, cuando salimos del hospital. Después de decirte que los médicos habían descubierto un tumor inoperable en los senos nasofaríngeos. Sentí que se me acababa…que se nos acababa el tiempo”.

“Ya no es así, Scully. Volvemos a tener tiempo, y deberíamos utilizarlo de un modo más inteligente”.

Mulder rozó su hombro izquierdo con la parte posterior del índice iniciando una caricia vertical a lo largo del brazo estirado con el que Scully se apoyaba en el colchón.

“Lo sé… Por eso he venido. Porque quiero recuperar el tiempo, pero primero necesito decirte algo”.

Scully elevó la pierna derecha para estirarla junto a la otra imitando la posición de su compañero. Se cubrió con la sábana y la colcha, ajustándolas sobre el vientre hasta que el extremo bordado quedó perfectamente recto y liso. Mulder le miraba colocar su mitad de la cama con precisión militar. Cuando quedó satisfecha le miró a la cara.

“Mulder… Lo que dije en el hospital… Estoy _cansada de pasar las días juntos y las_ _noches separados…_ No quiero pasar una noche más en la cama de un niño, aunque sea la tuya. Me hace sentir aún más sola que cuando estoy en mi propia cama, en mi apartamento”.

El dejó que la comisura de un lado de su boca se curvara un poco.

“Si lo prefieres, puedo compartir la mitad de esta contigo. Ni siquiera he tocado tu lado mientras esperaba”.

“¿Mi lado?”.

Mulder hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo. Ella bajó los ojos a su pijama amarillo recorriéndolo desde la cintura hasta los dedos de los pies. Sus caderas se tocaban desde lados opuestos de las sábanas, una por dentro y otro por fuera, como las puertas de comunicación que separaba sus habitaciones en los moteles, dejándoles a kilómetros de distancia a pesar de que en ambos casos sólo unos pocos centímetros les separaban físicamente.

Scully se miraba ahora el escote y los tirantes de su camisón, y pensó que para la conversación que necesitaba tener con Mulder debería haberse puesto una de sus chaquetas con hombreras.

“He venido porque quería estar contigo… a tu lado. Necesito estar a tu lado. Nada más”.

El intentó mantener neutra su expresión.

“Eres bienvenida a mi habitación para lo que quieras”, respondió tratando de dejar una puerta abierta. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que Scully podía necesitar más espacio, incluso cuando ella misma había pegado todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta la rodilla, al de él.

Ya le había atrapado en la telaraña de su búsqueda hasta el punto de que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si quería escapar, o no. O si simplemente, ya no podía. Mulder no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo si su relación personal daba el salto que les había tenido asustados e inseguros durante tanto tiempo.

Scully tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Lo soltó lentamente por la nariz hasta que se sintió preparada para hablar.

“Cuando fuiste a verme al hospital esa noche, después de saber que el cáncer estaba en remisión, tuve una sensación de urgencia. Quería hacer rápidamente todo lo que el cáncer estuvo a punto de arrebatarme. Tenía miedo de que algo hubiera salido mal al realizar las pruebas y que los resultados fueran falsos. Esta semana, en casa, he tenido tiempo de calmarme un poco; de darme cuenta de que no necesito correr, pero tampoco voy a quedarme inmóvil como hasta ahora”.

Las cejas de Mulder se acercaron la una a la otra, tratando de entender.

“¿Quieres que el acuario siga un poco más en mi apartamento?. Sé que fue idea tuya y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco ansioso, pero si has cambiado de opinión, puedes decírmelo. Que me sienta un poco decepcionado no significa que no lo entienda. Ya has arriesgado demasiado desde que decidiste ser mi compañera. Es difícil no tener miedo ante la posibilidad de ser algo más”.

“¿Qué?... No. Mulder, si quiero ser algo más. Es decir, sé que tú también quieres… y que hemos decidido que no vamos a seguir permitiendo que el miedo nos paralice. Es sólo que es… demasiado pronto. No es el miedo. Es mi cuerpo lo que me paraliza… Creo que no debería haber venido esta noche. Sé que te estoy enviando un mensaje equivocado viniendo a tu cama con este camisón, pero quería que supieras que lo deseo. Hoy es demasiado pronto, pero necesitaba estar a tu lado de todos modos”.

Mulder puso su mano sobre las de ellas, entrelazadas en la seda del camisón.

“No creo que esto haya sido un mensaje equivocado, Scully. No he mirado sólo tu camisón, sino también tus ojos. Sé que los dos queremos lo mismo, pero deberías decirme claramente cuál es el problema en lugar de obligarme a adivinar”.

Ella se encogió de hombros con la cabeza baja, mirando la forma de sus piernas bajo la colcha.

“Mi cuerpo aún no funciona bien”.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer un chiste al imaginarse a Scully como un robot, perdiendo piezas y tornillos al caminar.

“Los efectos secundarios del tratamiento aún siguen ahí. Probablemente, no tarde en mejorar, pero de momento… Esta noche no puedo, Mulder”.

Los engranajes en su cerebro ya estaban girando en la dirección correcta.

“¿Estamos hablando del recuadro de dos columnas con los treinta y dos efectos secundarios que cabe esperar durante el tratamiento contra el cáncer?. ¿El recuadro que vi en la página web, en tu ordenador?”.

Scully había visto ese mismo recuadro cuando abrió la página desde el _Historial_.

“¿El efecto secundario número 17?”, añadió él inclinando el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

Scully levantó la cabeza como si se hubiera roto la goma elástica que hasta ahora mantenía juntos su barbilla y su pecho.

“¿Has memorizado los treinta y dos puntos del recuadro?”, preguntó dejando que la mandíbula le colgara un poco al final de la frase.

“No intencionadamente, y no por completo… Tal vez el 80%”, respondió algo avergonzado.

“¿Cuál es el punto número 17?”.

Mulder dudó, tratando de adivinar en su expresión si no tenía la menor idea de la respuesta, o si esperaba que fuera él quien lo dijera en voz alta.

“Problemas de lubricación vaginal”, respondió al fin separando su mano de las de ella, como si hubiera algo equivocado en el hecho de tocarla mientras decía las palabras.

Scully apretó inconscientemente las piernas bajo las sábanas.

“Es temporal, Mulder. Las cosas volverán poco a poco a su sitio. Junto con mi fuerza, mi pelo…y casi todo lo demás”.

Sintió que había respondido con demasiada rapidez. No quería que entendiera que se estaba justificando, como si el fallo estuviera de alguna manera en ella misma, en lugar de ser consecuencia del tratamiento. Mulder adivinó lo que estaba pensando, y _sabía_ que la verdad le convertía a él en culpable, una vez más.

_Scully se había sometido a ese tratamiento para salvarse de una enfermedad que le habían provocado por causa de él._

“Estás viva y a mi lado, Scully. No necesito nada más”, dijo con convicción.

Scully mantenía la cabeza alta, con los ojos fijos en su barbilla.

“¿No lo necesitas?”.

Mulder pensó que podría hacer un par de chistes buenos con esa pregunta, pero no era el momento.

“Lo deseo. Son dos cosas totalmente distintas”, reconoció sincero.

La voz de Scully adoptó un tono más grave, sonando en _modo médico._

“Existen productos… medicamentos que sirven cuando el cuerpo deja de producir lo que se espera. Funcionan bastante bien”.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo cuando comprendió que Scully trataba de explicarle que había un modo de acelerar las cosas con el fin de estar _preparada para él_, más que para sí misma.

_No, así no. Esta no es mi Scully._

Le puso el dedo bajo la barbilla hasta que no le quedó más remedio que mirarle a los ojos.

“¿Tú quieres utilizar esos productos, Scully?”, preguntó sin pestañear.

“Si tú quieres…”, comenzó.

“No si quiero yo”, le cortó, “¿quieres tú?”, preguntó de nuevo poniendo más énfasis en su voz. Mulder quería sinceridad, no más rodeos. Si algo sabía hacer bien Scully era utilizar su lenguaje, científico o no, para dejar las cosas claras.

“Hemos esperado tanto tiempo por razones que escapan a nuestro control, o por miedo, que hacerlo ahora por una dificultad técnica parece algo absurdo”.

“No me parece absurdo que la primera vez queramos ser nosotros mismos, sin trampas… ¿Una _dificultad técnica_, Scully?. Parece algo que tendrían Esther Nairn y David Markham, no nosotros”.

Scully se echó hacia atrás, apoyando los hombros en la almohada, trayendo consigo la colcha hasta el estómago.

“Algunas veces, mientras te oía prepararte para dormir al otro lado de la puerta de comunicación, pensaba que esos dos conseguirían estar juntos en algún lugar de la Red, antes que nosotros… Era deprimente”.

Mulder soltó una risita, pero a ella le pareció más una mueca agridulce.

“Había noches en que quería creer que no era posible que sintieras lo que yo sentía por ti. No siempre lograba convencerme, pero lo intentaba de todos modos. Cuando funcionaba dormía mejor diciéndome que no soy un cobarde, simplemente mereces algo mejor; algo que yo no puedo ofrecerte. Entonces venías en mis sueños y me decías la verdad. Me despertaba con esperanzas renovadas y con un plan trazado a medias en mi mente para decírtelo de una vez, antes de recordar de nuevo a lo largo del día que tú mereces más…

Ha sido como un juego del gato y el ratón continuo en mi mente”.

“Esto no es un sueño, Mulder. Y sí, he deseado esto contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso si crees que merezco más, te elegí a ti”.

Sin previo aviso, Scully le pellizcó agarrando una pequeña porción de piel de las costillas con las uñas del pulgar y el índice.

“¡Ouch!!, se quejó él elevando las rodillas hacia el pecho en un movimiento reflejo de protección. “¿A qué ha venido eso?”.

“Es una prueba. No vayas a creer que mis últimas palabras han sido un sueño porque no te aseguro que pueda volver a repetirlas”.

Mulder se frotó la zona levemente dolorida y se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás para quedar a su altura, con los hombros sobre la almohada y la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero.

“Scully…si te vas a quedar a dormir a mi lado, ¿puedo darte al menos un beso de buenas noches?”.

Hizo la pregunta sin mirarle, con los ojos al frente, observando los dedos de sus propios pies como si no recordara haberlos visto nunca ahí. Ella buscó su mano derecha entre las dos caderas para entrelazar los diez dedos.

“Tú aún no te has metido en la cama. Yo soy la que está dentro”, le recordó.

Con las rodillas flexionadas, elevó las caderas para pasar las sábanas por debajo, hasta los pies, y rodearlos a continuación por encima. Cuando se disponía a doblar el extremo sobre su abdomen, notó el tacto inconfundible de los dedos de Scully en su hombro. Su cara ahora tan cerca, que su propia respiración movía el pelo que le había caído sobre la frente al inclinarse sobre él.

“Buenas noches, Mulder”, susurró en su oído justo antes de mover los dedos hasta el borde de la mandíbula para dirigir sus labios hasta donde ella le esperaba con los suyos abiertos y húmedos…

En algún momento, durante los segundos que duró el beso, Mulder no recordaba cómo, pero su mano acabó en la curva de la cintura de su compañera.

_Esto debe ser como morirse, y despertarse en el cielo. Scully se ha acercado y ha sido ella quien me ha dado un beso de buenas noches. La mitad superior de su cuerpo se ha inclinado sobre mí y me ha cubierto con una capa cálida de sí misma. Es lo que hace cuando quiere recordarme que sigue ahí, a mi lado. Esta vez es su cuerpo, pero es capaz de hacer lo mismo con su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma…_

_Sus labios acarician los míos lentamente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Noto la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior, suave, sin ninguna presión. No está buscando. No espera que abra mi boca para acceder con su lengua. Sólo está respirando conmigo, jugando apenas con nuestros labios. Intento controlarme, aunque no es fácil no excitarse con este beso de juguete, a pesar de que sabemos que no iré más allá mientras ella no pueda seguirme._

_La mano que tengo en su cintura agarra la seda suave y fría del camisón y mis dedos notan el calor de la piel que hay debajo. Apenas una franja estrecha sobre la cintura de sus braguitas. La sábana que le cubre ha caído un poco con el movimiento de mi mano, y Scully debe de haber notado el aire y mis dedos presionando muy ligeramente. Separa su boca de la mía para mirarme._

“¿Mulder?...”.

_Apenas escucho mi nombre porque acabo de verlo por el rabillo del ojo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque me resulta tan sugerente que sus braguitas sean también de seda y del tono de azul exacto del camisón._

_Cuando el aire se vuelve denso, con un aroma distintivo, detecto al fin mi nombre flotando entre los dos._

“¿Deberíamos parar ya, Scully?”, _pregunto con mis dedos fundidos a la piel de su cintura._

“Yo no quiero parar”.

_Para corroborar sus palabras, acerca de nuevo su rostro y sus labios atrapan el mío. Un beso aún sin lengua, sin dientes, sin saliva… Sólo labios calientes, palpitantes, acariciándose los míos con los suyos, y los suyos con los míos. Siento como la sangre fluye rápida por ellos y apenas soy capaz de vocalizar, pero lo intento._

“Yo tampoco… pero luego puede ser difícil”.

_Separas tu boca de la mía cuidando de que ahora sean las puntas de la nariz las que mantengan el contacto._

“Mulder… Esta vez no habrá espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al final, pero eso no significa que no podamos disfrutar de la fiesta”.

_Si esto no es ser estrictamente racionalista, no sé qué es. Salpicada de una pizca de sarcasmo que me enorgullece pensar que has aprendido de nuestro contacto largo y cercano de cinco años._

_Me siento algo vulgar cuando pienso que de seguir así esta noche, yo sí tendré espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, aunque probablemente tenga que disfrutarlo solo, en la intimidad de mi cuarto de baño..._

_Aún no he acabado de elaborar esta idea en mi mente, y ya estoy pensando el modo de resarcirle y entregar a Scully la parte que le corresponde cuando el punto número 17 de la lista no sea el elefante blanco en medio de la habitación que en este momento intentamos rodear._

_Cuando considera que ya no queda ni un solo milímetro alrededor de mi boca sin besar, o puede que no quiera ponerme las cosas más difíciles, se separa de mí y se acuesta a mi lado. Mis manos ya le echan de menos así que, sin preguntar, paso el brazo entre sus hombros y la almohada para atraerla de nuevo hacia mí en una posición menos comprometida. Su cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello hace difícil que nuestras miradas se encuentren, pero seguramente hace más fácil hablar._

“¿Puedes apagar la luz de la mesilla, Mulder?”.

_No necesito moverme de mi posición. Simplemente estiro el brazo, y la habitación queda casi en total oscuridad._

_Eso también ayuda. Comienzo a hablar con lo primero que me viene a la mente. Lo que llevo siempre en el fondo de mi mente desde que Scully me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo por primera vez._

“Desde que llegaste al despacho he deseado mil veces que el día que nos conocimos, cuando te pregunté si creías en extraterrestres, hubieras pensado que ni siquiera valía la pena responder. Seguramente no lo hiciste porque lo que sí pensaste es que no habías invertido diez años de tu vida y de tu esfuerzo para acabar tirando todo por la borda ante el primer obstáculo. Te empeñaste en que tu Ciencia sirviera de un modo u otro para dar credibilidad a mis teorías; a mí mismo…pero mientras miraba el cáncer apoderarse de ti un poco más cada día, he deseado de verdad que nunca hubieras respondido a esa pregunta. Que me recordaras que tu tiempo y tú valéis más que eso”.

_Scully escuchaba en silencio. Parecía que no tuviera nada que replicar, pero sólo estaba organizando sus ideas en la cabeza._

“No me quedó más remedio que responder del modo más racional posible. Después de decepcionar a mi padre ingresando en el FBI en vez de sacarle todo el jugo a mi título de médico recién obtenido, para colmo acepté un puesto en la División de los Expedientes X. Tenía que demostrarle que mi preparación científica, pagada con el sudor de su frente, era aquí más indispensable que en cualquier otra División del FBI. Creo que entonces estaba más preocupada por demostrarle a él la validez de mi decisión de utilizar mi ciencia para encontrar la Verdad, que a mí misma, o que a Blevins”.

“Tú no creías que hubiera una Verdad que descubrir_”, le recuerdo en voz baja acercando mis labios a su oído como si le estuviera confesando un secreto. En realidad, aprovecho para besar la curva de su oreja e inspirar el pelo en la sien._

“Pero tú sí lo creías. Blevins contrató a una novata que no se hiciera demasiadas preguntas, y sólo fisgara en tu trabajo. Quería informes puntuales acerca de lo que investigabas ahí abajo, todo el día encerrado en el sótano. Era evidente que tenía miedo de lo que pudieras descubrir, y eso fue suficiente para mí. La prueba de que había algo oculto, aunque no fueran hombrecillos verdes”.

“Sospeché que venías a curiosear en mi trabajo en cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta. La verdad es que me sentí ofendido en más de una forma. Sobre todo, de que tuvieran una opinión tan pobre de mí como para creer que podían utilizar el truco más viejo del mundo; que no necesitaran un plan más elaborado para desviarme de mi búsqueda”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”, preguntó tomándole la mano entre las suyas, sobre la sábana.

“Suena tanto como un cliché que me da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. A ti te deben rechinar los dientes cuando los piensas”.

Scully elevó la cabeza para poder mirarle desde su posición. En la oscuridad apenas distinguía la línea de su mandíbula y no dijo nada, pero Mulder captó la pregunta en el aire.

“Antes de acusarte de venir a espiarme adiviné que Blevins y los suyos pretendían que me distrajeras, como si eso fuera suficiente para olvidarme incluso de lo que le ocurrió a Samantha”.

“¿Qué te distrajera?”.

Mulder no necesitó ver sus ojos en la oscuridad para saber que había levantado mucho las cejas.

“¿Por qué enviaron al despacho del sótano a una mente científica como la tuya?. ¿Y a un médico, nada menos?. Todos en el FBI creían que mis teorías, desde que abrí los expedientes X, eran las de un loco. Ningún científico iba a cambiar eso, ni hallar pruebas de lo inexplicable más allá de lo que ya sabían. No querían que demostraras nada, y mucho menos que lo divulgaras, sólo que me vigilaras por si descubría más de lo que estaban dispuestos a tolerar, o directamente que obstaculizaras mis progresos por cualquier medio… Estoy seguro de que pensaron que lo que no pudiera lograr una mente racional como la tuya y una educación orientada al orden, la disciplina, y el acatamiento estricto de las normas, podían lograrlo unos rasgos atractivos y una presencia poderosa dentro de un cuerpo delicado…”.

“¿Delicado?”.

Scully se aseguró de que su tono de voz llevara la dosis justa de desafío.

“…aunque sobre tus tacones de siete centímetros y con esa voz de hija de Capitán de Marina que sacas cuando la necesitas, nadie se atrevería a decirte a la cara los verdaderos motivos. Ni siquiera Blevins o yo… a menos que esté seguro de que no llevas encima tu placa y tu arma porque no hay sitio donde esconderlas dentro de ese camisón. Por eso me he atrevido a sacar el tema ahora”.

“Mulder, ¿en serio crees que si no lograba invalidar tus teorías con mi Ciencia, Blevins esperaba que te sedujera para debilitar tu pasión por encontrar la Verdad?”.

“Sip…”, respondió dejando que la palabra resbalara vacilante entre los dientes. “¿Recuerdas que sólo dos días después de conocernos viniste aterrada a mi habitación del motel?. Querías que mirase los bultos en tu espalda por si estaban relacionados con los encontrados en las chicas que investigábamos, pero resultaron ser sólo picaduras de mosquito”.

“Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con…?”.

“Fui un poco lento en comprender, pero cuando volví a quedarme solo en la habitación me pregunté por qué decidiste quitarte la bata y quedarte en ropa interior…”.

“Quería que vieras…”.

“Lo sé, pero ¿no habría sido más lógico que vinieras en pijama, y simplemente levantaras un poco el borde de la camisa?”.

“¡Mulder, estaba aterrada!. Iba a darme una ducha, y salí con lo puesto en cuanto noté los bultos. No me paré a pensar”.

“Esa pequeña experiencia no es algo que les ocurra a todos los hombres, pero te aseguro que todos la hemos imaginado alguna vez, y se nos ocurren cosas totalmente distintas en caliente que un tiempo después, con la cabeza ya fría”.

“¿De verdad pensaste que esa noche me presenté en tu habitación para…?”.

“¡Oh, síp!. Se me pasó por la cabeza durante algunos segundos. Aunque más tarde me pareció que Blevins tenía en mente algo un poco diferente. Mas que seducirme de un modo activo por tu parte, creo que pensó que caería por mí mismo rendido a tus encantos”.

“Blevins no insinuó nada que me hiciera pensar algo así. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría oído lo que yo tenía que decir al respecto”, amenazó.

“Por supuesto que no. En aquel momento, yo era un hombre solo y estoy seguro de que Blevins sabía cómo utilizar las armas más adecuadas para librar sus batallas”.

“Eso es muy ofensivo, Mulder. Yo no soy un arma contra nadie…y menos _ese_ tipo de arma”.

“Ya te he dicho que te iban a rechinar los dientes, pero es así. Blevins era un hombre, y así es como los hombres jugamos sucio cuando queremos algo… Es patético, lo sé. Te enviaron a mi despacho como un pequeño caballo de Troya para derrotarme con el escepticismo, la racionalidad, y la Ciencia guardados dentro de ti. Y si eso fallaba, los caballos pequeños resultan irresistibles… Incluso tú deseabas tener un pony cuando eras niña, Scully”.

“¿Significa eso que Blevins ha vencido?... Estamos juntos en la cama, Mulder”.

“Blevins no ha ganado nada. Está muerto, y nosotros seguimos teniendo los expedientes X, para explicarlos y evitar que sigan ocultos”.

“Pero te he seducido…o tú me has seducido a mí. No estoy segura. Hemos tardado, pero estoy donde Blevins me quería”, dijo en voz baja.

Mulder soltó una risita en la oscuridad a la vez que la atraía un poco más hacia sí presionando en su hombro derecho

“Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso, Scully. Estás donde tú quieres estar y, tanto si estás en el despacho de día como si estás en mi cama de noche, nada de esto va a hacer que me olvide de la Verdad. Al contrario, ahora siento que somos más fuertes y tenemos más razones que nunca para buscarla. Aún nos faltan muchas respuestas, la lucha contra los hombres en la sombra sigue siendo necesaria, pero desde que estás a mi lado hemos ganado algunas batallas. Es mucho más de lo que logré cuando estaba solo. Blevins no supo atar bien los cabos sueltos de su plan”.

_____________

**Quonochontaug**

**Domingo, 07:21h a.m.**

_Me despierto cuando mi piel acusa el descenso de la temperatura en el dormitorio. No sé qué dormitorio, pero antes de intentar adivinarlo necesito orientarme porque ni siquiera estoy segura de la posición de mi cuerpo. Sólo que siento frío arriba, en mi espalda, y calor abajo, en mi cara y mi torso. Por alguna razón, esto no me parece lógico. ¿No debería ser al revés?._

_Tal vez, abrir los ojos en lugar de obligar a trabajar a un cerebro que aún tiene el interruptor apagado, haga las cosas más fáciles…_

_Pues, no._

_Cuando lo intento, mis párpados encuentran un obstáculo que los mantiene cerrados. El mismo que presiona sobre los orificios de mi nariz, y me obliga a respirar con la boca entreabierta. El aire que exhalo se condensa sobre la superficie que roza mis labios; es cuando me doy cuenta de que la humedad que noto alrededor de mi boca es mi propia saliva. Recuerdo haber vivido una sensación parecida en más de una ocasión… Sí. Cuando me quedo dormida viajando en coche al lado de Mulder. Mi cara apoyada en su brazo derecho y mi boca respirando en la manga de su camisa. Suele burlarse de mí diciendo que le babeo, pero no es verdad. Es la humedad de mi aliento dibujando manchas teñidas de carmín a la altura de su bíceps._

_En este momento, la sensación del tejido en mis labios es la misma y cuando giro ligeramente la cara para liberar mi nariz, noto que también reconozco este olor, y que ya puedo abrir los ojos._

_Al instante me oriento en el espacio y en el tiempo._

_Estoy en el dormitorio de Mulder (de los padres de Mulder, en realidad), acostada a su lado en la cama (la de los padres de Mulder… No debería darle más vueltas a este detalle). Siento el frío en la espalda porque estoy bocabajo, la cara y el torso acumulando mi propio calor corporal contra la almohada y la sábana. Encima de mí, por el contrario, ha desaparecido la otra sábana y la colcha, y noto la piel de gallina desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas._

_Mulder duerme al lado como una imagen simétrica de mí misma. Bocarriba, con los labios entreabiertos. Las sábanas que a mí me faltan cubren su cuerpo por completo desde los pies hasta el pecho y las sujeta con los dos brazos apretándolas contra sí mismo. Si es porque teme que se las quite, hace bien; es lo que pienso hacer. Está roncando porque en esta posición, los tejidos blandos de la garganta y el fondo del paladar caen hacia atrás, bloquean parcialmente las vías respiratorias, y vibran con la entrada de aire. Es sólo un ronquido leve así que decido no despertarle e inicio, en cambio, un movimiento cuidadoso para hacerme al menos con parte de la sábana porque esto sí que no lo dejo pasar. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es, pero la luz del día entra a raudales y ahora no sólo me preocupa el frío, sino también mi aspecto. Es como si con tanta luz, mi camisón hubiera encogido y fuera aún más pequeño que anoche, y la sensación de estar casi desnuda a su lado, un tanto extraña. El hecho de que el borde del camisón esté a la altura de mis vértebras dorsales y mi trasero cubierto de azul al viento, no ayuda. Necesito esa sábana, y la necesito ya, antes de que Mulder despierte. Para conseguirla debería empezar por elaborar un plan para recuperar mi brazo derecho que, acabo de darme cuenta, también lo tiene él, atrapado con la sábana entre los suyos._

_Esto no es lo que parece, me digo a mí misma. Porque sé lo que parece y necesito estar preparada en el caso de que alguien aparezca inesperadamente en la habitación…de los padres de Mulder._

_En Quonochontaug._

_Debería prescribirme a mí misma unas dosis de antibióticos porque tengo razones fundadas para sospechar que la paranoia puede ser contagiosa._

_Mientras pienso en el plan para taparme o escapar al cuarto de baño, froto mi nariz contra la almohada y detecto el olor del aftershave de Mulder. Apenas_ unas trazas, pero inconfundible_. La sensación me recorre el cuerpo como una ola de marea y me hace flexionar los dedos de la mano que tengo sobre su pecho agarrando un puñado de la sábana y algo de vello a la vez…_

_Mulder deja de roncar y con un movimiento fluido se gira colocándose de lado, mirando hacia mí. Mi brazo ha caído en medio de los dos y la sábana ya no tiene dueño._

_Es mi oportunidad. _

_Espero un minuto entero, hasta que estoy segura de que su respiración es de nuevo regular, señal de que sigue dormido. Entonces aprovecho y me giro bocarriba, con cuidado de que el colchón se mueva lo menos posible. No es difícil. Al fin y al cabo, peso casi la mitad que Mulder. De hecho, aún me faltan los siete kilos que me dejé en el Departamento de Oncología desde el día que Leonard Betts se dirigió a mí._

_Lo siento, pero usted tiene algo que necesito…_

_Ahora he de recuperarlos para rellenar de nuevo mis trajes y el anillo que me ha regalado Mulder, pero hasta entonces me ayuda a no despertarle mientras evalúo lo que pasó anoche._

_O lo que no pasó, en realidad…_

_El día que supe de la remisión de mi cáncer decidí que no esperaría más. Si Mulder no daba un paso adelante, estaba dispuesta a darlo yo. Algunas veces dudaba y me decía a mí misma que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que mi cuerpo y mi mente volvieran a ser los de antes. Evidentemente, eso ocurriría con el tiempo, pero sólo hasta cierto punto, y actuar como hasta ahora, diciéndome a mí misma que no era el momento, que ya llegaría, que tengo trabajo que hacer, que con los compañeros de trabajo nunca se sabe, que si nos descubren podrían…_

_Excusas. Excusas. Excusas._

_Después de esta experiencia terrible, mi mente y mi forma de enfrentarme a la vida han cambiado. Puede ser que con el tiempo, una parte trate de acomodarse por miedo en la inmovilidad, pero otra ha reconocido por fin que no puede seguir así. Que me importa cómo me ven los demás, pero ya no quiero que sea a costa de lo que quiero para mí misma. No dejaré de esforzarme, como he hecho siempre, porque se reconozca mi capacidad profesional y se respete mi actitud ante los sucesos que encuentro en mi trabajo y en mi vida. Pero sobre todo, me niego a que se me juzgue por las decisiones personales que tomo. Me niego a juzgarme yo misma de un modo más duro de lo que lo hacen los demás. Desde que conozco a Mulder, llevo diciéndome que una relación con él, una relación física, puede acabar con todo…_

_Excusas. Excusas. Excusas._

_Como compañeros de trabajo formamos un gran equipo. Puede que nuestra forma de querer creer sea totalmente opuesta, pero eso es precisamente lo que nos ha permitido resolver casos que ninguno de los dos habría logrado por separado. Hemos sido capaces de optimizar los resultados combinando el doble de recursos. Los que cada uno de nosotros aporta desde nuestro punto de vista único. Ser capaces de valorar la visión que el otro aporta nos ha enseñado a respetarnos a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Una vez que consigues el respeto del otro sientes que le importas realmente y que necesitas protegerle. No es sólo que te sientas obligado por un Juramento de Lealtad o por un Reglamento que debes acatar. Todo va mucho más allá. Su bienestar implica el tuyo. Sientes que eres feliz si el otro lo es, y cuando comprendes que es así sólo cuando esa persona está a tu lado, sabes que alguien ha pulsado el interruptor…_

_En ese momento, compañeros de trabajo es sólo lo que somos para los demás. No tenemos una palabra para definirnos, pero sabemos cómo nos sentimos el uno con el otro. No como compañeros, aunque formamos un gran equipo. No como amigos, aunque nos preocupamos y ayudamos el uno al otro. No como amigos íntimos, a pesar de que confiamos incluso con nuestras vidas, y las enriquecemos con nuestra mera presencia. Lo que somos el uno para el otro puede que no tenga nombre, pero hace la vida insoportable y el corazón te sangra en el pecho cuando temes que en algún momento deje de formar parte de ti. Es lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir una vez más, con el cáncer, hasta que Mulder nos salvó a los dos._

_¿Hay un modo de definir lo que sientes cuando la ausencia del otro te convierte en un inválido?._

_ Eso debe ser amor._

_El amor es una cosa curiosa. Hace la presencia física del otro distinta a como la habías percibido hasta ahora. Lo que era familiar y por ello tranquilizador, de un día para otro se hace necesario. Urgente. Los estímulos externos se atenúan y sólo reaccionas a los que provienen de él. _

_De Mulder._

_En algún momento que no puedo precisar, su olor era el único que percibía por encima de los demás, y su imagen la única que dilataba mis pupilas sin que tuviera que hacer nada. Sólo estar ahí. El tacto de su mano y el sonido de su voz dejaron de ser únicamente un modo de comunicarse conmigo, para convertirse en deseo…_

_Con el camisón azul puesto y los dientes cepillados tomé la decisión no de qué, a partir de ahora, sino de cuándo._

_Ahora mismo._

_Los dos sabíamos que mi cuerpo aún no está preparado, pero al menos reconocimos que nuestras mentes habían tomado la decisión correcta. Anoche no hicimos nada, aunque yo me siento como si, por primera vez, lo hubiéramos hecho casi todo._

_Cuando me presenté en la entrada de su dormitorio con mi camisón azul, Mulder tardó como medio minuto en adivinar no sólo a lo que venía, sino sobre todo a lo que no venía. Ni siquiera tuve que exponer el problema en voz alta porque el lo conocía como yo. No fue difícil, a partir de ahí, establecer un acuerdo tácito para estar juntos, sin ir más allá. Incluso la conversación fue poco más que una excusa para mantener el contacto bajo las sábanas. Una excusa y una promesa guardada en un beso contenido. Sólo labios, seda, y un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir más allá y ponernos a nosotros mismos las cosas más difíciles. _

_No queda mucho._

_Pronto podremos hacer el camino hasta el final, pero ahora, a la luz del día, necesito salir de esta cama o quitarle mi parte de la sábana. La colcha ha resbalado hasta el suelo, detrás de él, en algún momento de la noche._

_La empresa resulta fácil ahora que Mulder se ha puesto de lado y la ha soltado. Con cuidado de no despertarle, agarro la tela y la extiendo sobre mis piernas desnudas y mi torso, hasta el cuello. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de felicidad al sentirme rodeada al instante de su calor y su aroma impregnados en la sábana. Es un pobre sustituto, pero suficiente hasta el día que sea su propio cuerpo el que me rodee sin tener que pisar una frontera que, ahora mismo, no puede cruzar…_

“Scully, te has llevado la sábana y todo el calor corporal que tenía en ella. Me estoy helando por tu culpa”.

_Mulder tiene los ojos cerrados. El aliento de su voz me cosquillea la mejilla a sólo unos centímetros, y su tono me sugiere que lleva despierto más de lo que yo creía. No tiene la voz desarticulada de quien acaba de llegar del otro lado._

“Te habías quedado con todo. Y tú llevas el pantalón del pijama”, le recuerdo con voz firme para que no detecte el guiño en mi voz.

_Veo las comisuras de sus labios elevarse un poco mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados. Incluso así, reconozco la expresión satisfecha de quien está tramando algo sabiendo que tiene las de ganar. Reacciono sujetando fuerte la sábana contra mí, y recordándome una vez más algo que llevo diciéndome a mí misma desde que Bill me amenazó con hacer estofado de conejo con Viky._

_El tamaño y la fuerza están sobrevalorados, Dana. Mejor piensa rápido, no le permitas ver tu miedo, y busca un buen escondite para la conejita…_

_Ese primer plan para evitar que se cometiera una injusticia contra un ser inocente tuvo un fallo inesperado que yo, con cinco años, no supe prever. El dolor por la víctima me duro varios meses, y aun hoy lo recuerdo con tristeza._

_Creo que fue el principio de todo._

_Aprendí a hacer mejores planes; a utilizar mi sentido común para estudiar los pros, los contras, y los medios para lograr mis objetivos sin que nadie tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de un comportamiento precipitado e irreflexivo. Aprendí a pensar antes de actuar. A pensar mucho._

_A veces, demasiado._

“Tú vistes un camisón. Yo diría que estamos igualados…excepto que tú te has quedado además con toda la sábana y mi calor corporal”.

“¿Has mirado bien el camisón, Mulder?...”.

“¡Oh, sip…!”,_ me interrumpe._

“…Era una pregunta retórica. Creo que pagué más por el color que por la cantidad de tela”.

_Y lo digo de verdad. Aún recuerdo el dolor de la puñalada en mi tarjeta de crédito, en aquella tienda en la que las transparencias y perforaciones costaban más que las zonas sólidas de los tejidos. Tuve que recordarme muchas veces que era para los ojos y manos de Mulder, antes de salir del establecimiento. Este camisón vale al menos el sueldo de tres expedientes X._

“Te recuerdo que, de cintura para arriba, yo ni siquiera llevo color. Lo único que llevo encima, gracias a ti, es una fina capa de carne de gallina”.

_Ahora que le miro con más atención, compruebo que dice la verdad, y el efecto es aún más convincente porque mantiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Si oigo que le castañetean los dientes, le presto el camisón, pero la sábana no la suelto._

“Ese pijama debe tener una camisa a juego. Deberías usarla”.

“Ese camisón debe tener una parte inferior a juego”, contraataca.

“La tiene. La llevo puesta en este momento, y anoche te vi comprobarlo un par de veces con el rabillo del ojo y las yemas de tus dedos”.

_Mulder abre los ojos y me mira muy de cerca sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Sonríe y espera a que vuelva el rostro y le mire yo a él, pero ahora mismo encuentro fascinantes las sombras del techo. La luz atraviesa los motivos vegetales salpicados en la cortina, que se reflejan en el techo, sobre nuestras cabezas._

“Esa de ahí parece una hoja de arce”, _digo señalando con la barbilla._

_Y esa… y esa… y esa… La cortina consiste en un trozo de tela blanca con hojas de arce en varios tonos de otoño, rojos, amarillos, y ocres, salpicadas al azar._

“Eso de anoche fue casi nuestra primera vez. Creo que se puede mejorar, pero quiero que sepas que me gustó. Gracias, Scully”.

_Como no ha logrado que le mire a los ojos, lo dice de todos modos._

_Te puede hacer gracia o te puede sacar de quicio, pero es algo que tiene Mulder. No lo puede evitar. Es un hombre perseverante cuando algo atrae su atención. Capaz de poner toda su mente y su alma durante el tiempo que sea necesario, e incluir un comentario humorístico entre dos temas mortalmente serios. Es algo que le queda desde que Samantha desapareció, y tuvo que aprender a construirse una vida alrededor de una tragedia que no sabía en qué medida había ocurrido fuera de su mente, y cuánto fue sólo un recuerdo fabricado por alguien que se aprovechó de su necesidad de saber._

“No hicimos nada, Mulder”, _le recuerdo con una pizca de tristeza y algo de esperanza en la voz._

“Define nada”.

“Sólo estuvimos aquí acostados, uno al lado del otro, vestidos y tapados. Y hablamos un poco…

“A mí, eso me parece algo”.

“Me hubiera gustado poder hacer más. Creí que no sería capaz de entrar aquí con el camisón, pero una vez en tu dormitorio no me iba a echar atrás. No quería esperar ni un día más”.

“Yo no siento que estamos esperando. Más bien es como ha sido siempre entre nosotros. Damos pasos cortos, Scully. La cautela nunca es demasiada cuando se trata de nuestros enemigos”.

“Anoche, el problema no eran nuestros enemigos. Era yo”.

_Mulder mueve su brazo izquierdo encima de mi cuerpo y apoya la mano en mi cadera, sobre la sábana. Me atrae hacia sí hasta que mi mejilla está al alcance de sus labios._

“Eres justo el tipo de problema que me gusta. Pequeño, desafiante, a veces incluso espinoso… El mejor problema al que me he enfrentado en la vida, Scully, y te aseguro que he tenido unos cuantos”.

“Te recuerdo que en muchos de ellos te has metido tú solo voluntariamente, y de cabeza. Puede que Blevins pretendiera que acabase con tu trabajo, pero a Skinner le basta con que te mantenga vivo y cuerdo. Creo que lo pone en la letra pequeña de mi contrato”.

_Mulder se acerca más y con su mano libre tira de la sábana con cuidado para que no me dé cuenta. La sujetó con más fuerza en torno a mi cuello._

“No la voy a soltar, Mulder. Coge la colcha del suelo”, _digo con voz resbaladiza, como de mantequilla caliente._

“Vamos, Scully, déjame sitio ahí debajo. La colcha estará helada. Sabes que la mejor forma de entrar en calor es meterse desnudo en un saco de dormir, con alguien que ya esté desnudo”.

“Esto no es un saco de dormir, es una sábana. Y sólo estamos medio desnudos”, _porfío._

“Todo es cuestión de grado, un poco más o un poco menos, ¿qué importa?. Esto tampoco es la Antártida. Media sábana y medio pijama es suficiente, Scully. Siempre hemos sido buenos compartiendo”, _contraataca como si la lucha fuera real_.

“¿Quieres decir como compartimos tu escritorio?. Tú tienes uno, yo no tengo ninguno, ¿eso significa que tenemos medio escritorio cada uno?”.

Mulder reconoció el tono irónico de su exposición, pero estaba algo confuso. La conclusión era perfectamente válida. La mitad de su escritorio era de ella, siempre lo había sido. Podía utilizarlo cuando quisiera. No acababa de entender por qué Scully veía un problema en ello… Tal vez fuera por el rótulo de la puerta, pero eso tenía fácil arreglo. De hecho, ya había solicitado otro que incluyera los dos nombres. Esperaba que cuando volvieran a Washington estuviera atornillado en lugar del antiguo.

Mulder comenzó a aplicar una hilera de besos cortos desde una comisura de los labios a la otra dibujando dos líneas, una por encima y otra por debajo de ellos. Cuando perdió la paciencia esperando que pasara también entre las dos, Scully decidió poner la situación en sus propias manos soltando la sábana para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Los dedos de una mano enterrados en el pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza dirigieron sus labios a dónde ella los necesitaba. Mulder aprovechó la sábana olvidada para tirar de ella y dejar al descubierto el camisón azul. Cuando Scully separó uno de sus brazos para acariciarle el hombro sin interrumpir el beso, él hizo lo mismo extendiendo la mano bajo su pecho izquierdo, sin tocarlo. Sólo adaptando su forma al espacio curvo comprendido entre el pulgar y el índice.

Scully gimió en el fondo de su garganta. Su espalda se arqueó sin su permiso, esforzándose por presionar su piel contra la mano.

“Mulder… Deberíamos levantarnos. El señor Mancini Jr ya debe de haber dejado la caja en la puerta”, dijo con los dedos aún enterrados en el pelo contradiciendo la intención de sus palabras.

“¿Quieres recogerla tú?. Mientras, me ducharé yo primero. Hoy estás de suerte, Scully, dispones de doble ración de agua caliente. Ahora mismo necesito la fría toda para mí”.

Mulder se giró sobre sí mismo hacia el otro lado de la cama para incorporarse y desaparecer en el baño en un segundo…

_________

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Raíces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano son el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

** _ Capítulo 4º: Raíces._ **

**12:11h p.m. Domingo**

Scully se detuvo al llegar al final de la calle y miró hacia atrás, orgullosa de sí misma y de comprobar que caminar toda esa distancia que se extendía a su espalda, apenas había hecho brotar una pizca de sudor en su frente.

Era la tercera calle por la que paseaban desde que se bajaran del coche y, como todas las del pueblo, consistía en una cuesta arriba en dirección a la plaza central que, incluso en las mejores condiciones, haría sudar a más de uno.

Pero no a la agente Dana Scully.

“¿Quieres descansar un poco?”, preguntó Mulder tratando de leer en su expresión antes de que ella se adelantara con su respuesta favorita.

“No. Sigamos un poco más. Es una mañana perfecta para pasear. Necesito esforzarme si quiero recuperar masa muscular. Tengo que aprobar la Evaluación Física antes de que Skinner me permita volver al trabajo de campo”.

Con los dedos de la mano derecha se sujetó la muñeca izquierda observando atenta su reloj durante diez segundos. Mulder esperó en silencio a que hiciera el cálculo.

“85 pulsaciones por minuto”, le informó. “Es algo rápido para un paseo relativamente tranquilo, pero mejor que la última vez que subimos esta pendiente. Aquel día notaba el corazón cerca de la boca”.

“Y nos detuvimos a descansar casi en el mismo punto. Ahí está la tienda de Gerry. ¿Quieres entrar a saludar?”.

“Es domingo. La tienda estará cerrada, aunque probablemente esté en su casa, en el piso de arriba. Ahora no me apetece, pero tenemos tiempo de volver otro día”.

“Como quieras”, respondió reanudando la marcha dispuesto a abordar otra calle empinada, y pavimentada de piedras redondeadas. Perfecta para ejercitar los tobillos y los gastrocnemios. Esos músculos en la parte posterior de las piernas, en las pantorrillas, que todo el mundo conocía como gemelos. Scully, por supuesto, se refería a ellos con su nombre científico y Mulder sólo necesitó escucharlo una vez para almacenarlo en su memoria. No fue difícil teniendo en cuenta que, además de aumentar la fuerza y la resistencia a la hora de caminar, estos músculos eran los que atraían su atención cuando su compañera se alejaba sobre sus tacones de siete centímetros; esos que le hacían creer que Scully crecía de repente hasta convertirse en un gigante, como si hubiera probado un trago de la poción mágica de Alicia. Los gemelos se contraían a cada paso entre sus zapatos y sus faldas ajustadas en las caderas, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios de Mulder y una sensación de alas revoloteando en su estómago.

“A partir del próximo lunes tienes que volver al trabajo, Mulder, y mi madre tampoco estará en casa. He logrado convencerle de que puedo arreglármelas sola”.

“No será todo el día. Si no sale algo que me obligue quedarme hasta tarde puedo estar en tu apartamento a las 17:40h… o puedes venir tú al mío”.

“Lo que quiero decir es que aun así pasaré las mañanas sola hasta que tenga el alta médica definitiva y supere la Evaluación para volver al trabajo. He pensado que voy a aprovechar el tiempo en el gimnasio de la Oficina. Un par de horas al día, ahora que tengo tiempo libre de sobra, me vendrán bien para la Evaluación”.

Scully, impecablemente racional, como siempre.

“Ok, pero no olvides que estaré cerca. Nada de sobreesfuerzos innecesarios. Necesitas darte tu tiempo… y quiero ser tu _chico de avituallamiento_”.

Scully se detuvo a mirarle confusa.

“Creo que el término correcto es _punto de avituallamiento_”, dudó acercando las cejas al centro de la frente.

“Lo es. Son fijos, y es el atleta el que se detiene a tomar algo rápido en medio de la carrera, pero como tú vas a estar confinada en el gimnasio, será el punto de avituallamiento el que se acerque a ti. O más bien el encargado de dicho punto que, como digo, quiero ser yo”.

“No sé, Mulder…”, dudó bromeando sólo a medias. “No sé si estás preparado para tal responsabilidad. Se requieren algunos conocimientos que, quiero decir…, las pipas no sirven para reponer el agua y los electrolitos perdidos durante el ejercicio. La cerveza, tampoco. Siendo generosa, tal vez pueda hacer una excepción con el té helado”, se burló con las manos en las caderas.

“Y no nos olvidemos de las hamburguesas, Scully. Recuerda que no sólo tienes que recuperar las fuerzas, sino también rellenar el anillo… y un par de zonas dentro de tu bañador”.

“¡Mulder!”.

El apretó los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa de luna creciente. Aún no había empezado, y ya estaba disfrutando este nuevo empleo eventual que le había caído del cielo. Ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado su propuesta de _contratarle_ como chico de avituallamiento.

A pesar de los motivos expuestos por Scully, la única razón para estar hoy aquí era la de disfrutar del pueblo y pasear por sus calles de sabor antiguo. Las casas construidas todas con la misma piedra gris y la misma madera agrietada por el tiempo en las ventanas. Cada una con su propio diseño. Cada dueño, su propio arquitecto. Frente a algunas de ellas, sentada en una silla baja de asiento de fibras vegetales, una mujer muy mayor, con la piel tan agrietada como la madera detrás de ella por el aire cargado de sal, se ocupaba de remendar una red de pesca amontonada a sus pies. Las manos se movían ágiles en la tarea. Scully consideró que debía ser imposible acabar con el arreglo de tal cantidad de aparejo antes de que atardeciera y los pescadores de la familia volvieran a casa, seguramente con otra red kilométrica que remendar.

No resultaba descabellado pensar que, de un pueblo como este y una anciana remendando un aparejo más pesado que ella misma, podía haber surgido el mito de Sísifo.

“¡Y yo quejándome del papeleo interminable!”, susurró Mulder acercándose a su oído para evitar que la mujer le oyese.

Una precaución totalmente innecesaria porque no había más que fijarse en el rostro de la anciana. Las manos realizaban los movimientos necesarios de un modo totalmente automático, aprendidos a fuerza de tiempo. Sin embargo, los ojos y la mente vagaban claramente en otro lugar. En otro plano. Scully no podía asegurarlo, pero si tuviera que adivinar diría que la mujer sentada frente a la puerta pintada de rojo estaba rezando.

_Truth_, como siempre, trotaba al final de la correa delante de ellos, concentrada en no pasar por alto el olfateo de rigor de todos y cada uno de los huecos que creaba el suelo empedrado. Otra prueba de que Sísifo debía de haber pasado por aquí en algún momento de la antigüedad. A pesar del empeño y dedicación en su tarea, y aunque ocupara en ella día y noche, nunca conseguiría revisar todas las piedras y olfatear todos los huecos entre ellas.

Cuando llegaron al final de otra calle y se disponían a doblar la esquina, el animal dio un fuerte tirón en la correa, levantó la cabeza del suelo y apuntó el hocico al frente, a la vez que emitía un ladrido corto.

“¡_Ahhh_!”, se quejó Mulder al sentir el extremo de la correa de cuero clavarse en sus dedos, a la altura de la segunda falange. “¡_Truth_, quieta!. ¿Qué pasa?”.

Ella reaccionó al tono autoritario y dejó de intentar arrastrarle. Por el contrario, se sentó delante de él y emitió un gemido apenas audible. La mirada clavada en algún punto en la distancia, en la que no parecía haber absolutamente nada.

“Creo que ha oído algo”, aventuró Scully cuando la vio mover ligeramente las orejas a cada lado, como dos antenas tratando de captar la dirección de las ondas de sonido.

“Yo no oigo nada”.

Era domingo, día de descanso, y no se distinguían los sonidos habituales del pueblo. Nadie se preparaba para salir al mar ni al mercado; los niños no alborotaban a la entrada del colegio… No era necesario madrugar, y apenas se veía gente en la calle apresurándose a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Pero era evidente que _Truth_ había oído algo distinto de lo que sonarían todas esas actividades así que siguieron caminando dejando que la perra decidiera la dirección.

Treinta metros más adelante, Scully se detuvo y escuchó atenta.

“Oigo música”.

_Truth_ lanzó otro ladrido al aire dándole la razón y expresando su alegría al comprobar que también su ama lo había oído agitando furiosa la cola de derecha a izquierda. A continuación dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se sentó formal a esperar instrucciones. Mulder se agachó a liberarla de la correa enredada entre sus patas delanteras debido a la excitación del momento.

“¿Crees que la Feria seguirá ahí?. Es domingo. Deberíamos acercarnos y comprobar que tu puntería sigue intacta. Te recuerdo que te espera también una Evaluación de Tiro”, sugirió mientras pensaba rápido dónde debería pedir a Scully que apuntara su ojo entre los cientos de objetos de la tómbola que recordaba de la vez anterior.

Ella no escuchaba a sus palabras. Se oía lejana, pero claramente no era música de Feria.

“Es música irlandesa… No reconozco el tema; parece música tradicional”.

Consultó el pequeño calendario en su reloj.

“El día de San Patricio se celebra el 17 de marzo. Eso fue hace dos semanas, pero tal vez continúa la fiesta. Mi tía Olive asegura que para los irlandeses, la fiesta se acaba cuando se acaba la cerveza. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después”.

_Truth_ estaba otra vez de pie, tirando de la correa con la fuerza justa para animarles a seguir caminando, pero no tanta como para que volvieran a llamarle la atención. A medida que avanzaban en la dirección que indicaban sus orejas, la música aumentaba de volumen y se confirmaba el acierto de Scully al identificarla. Al final localizaron su origen encajado entre dos casas de piedra gris.

Se detuvo entre sorprendida y encantada ante el letrero de madera rectangular bajo el alero del tejado de esta casa, distinta a las que había a cada lado, y a las del resto del pueblo, en realidad.

** _LIAM´S NET FISHING_ **

…leyó en voz alta, las letras mayúsculas escritas a mano con pintura verde claro sobre fondo blanco.

Mulder se detuvo a su lado y contemplaron la fachada ante ellos con el gesto de quien cree estar ante un espejismo que sólo puede durar unos segundos, siempre que no se muevan, ni parpadeen.

“¿Te apetece una cerveza, Scully?. Apuesto a que a estos aún les quedan unas cuantas pintas”.

La construcción, de una sola planta, tenía la puerta del mismo verde claro que el letrero, y a través de las ventanas formadas por pequeños cristales cuadrados, algunos teñidos de rojo, verde, o amarillo, podían ver que había gente en el interior, y que la música venía de ahí.

Mulder levantó el brazo por encima del hombro de su compañera, pero en lugar de empujar la puerta para que pasara primero, señaló una pegatina junto al picaporte. Era la silueta en negro de un perro sentado sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza. Debajo, otra pegatina con la palabra **_WELLCOME_** les informaba de que _Truth_ era también bienvenida al interior.

“Parece que esta vez no tendrá que esperar fuera, atada a un poste”, comentó Mulder abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para dejar que las _damas_ pasaran delante de él.

La primera impresión de Scully al pisar el otro lado fue que acababa de experimentar un fenómeno de _espacio perdido_.

_No es tan descabellado_, pensó para sí.

Al fin y al cabo, Mulder llevaba cinco años tratando de convencerla de que algo tan irracional como el _tiempo perdido_ existía realmente…aunque, por alguna razón que no le había explicado con detalle, parece que sólo era posible perder cortos periodos de nueve minutos.

A la postre, con el espacio, las cosas parecían funcionar de un modo similar. El pueblo pesquero al lado del mar, levantado sobre una colina de roca milenaria que se había utilizado durante generaciones para construir las casas seguía ahí, pero tras la puerta verde, había otro mundo. El olor del océano que envolvía el pueblo y parecía impregnarle a uno en cuanto se bajaba del coche, desaparecía para ser sustituido por el de la cebada tostada. Scully sintió sus glándulas salivales despertar al aroma singular de la cerveza negra. Un aroma que en los orificios de su nariz le recordó al del café que Mulder compraba para los dos cada mañana, antes de llegar al despacho. Ahora que las lesiones provocadas por la radiación en su boca se estaban curando necesitaba volver a la rutina de cada día, y a todos esos pequeños momentos a los que uno acababa acostumbrándose y dando por supuestos, hasta que un día descubría que el café, con crema y sin azúcar, sabía a metal…

El pub estaba decorado al estilo irlandés más tradicional. Una barra de madera oscura recorría la pared más larga, frente a la puerta, salpicada aquí y allá por media docena de taburetes altos tapizados de cuero color vino, el mismo color de las paredes. Detrás de la barra, la superficie vertical estaba cubierta hasta el techo de estanterías de madera en las que se alineaban centenares de botellas. La variedad de formas y tamaños, junto con el color y diseño de las etiquetas formaba un mosaico que absorbía la luz proveniente de las ventanas y la reflejaba en forma de pequeños puntos luminosos que aparecían y desaparecían como chispazos. El suelo de tablillas de madera encerada crujía bajo los pies, y cuando Mulder cerró la puerta, algunos de la veintena de clientes se les quedó mirando un segundo antes de desviar los ojos a _Truth_. Evidentemente, ella resultaba más interesante que los dos turistas que le acompañaban.

Frente a la barra, en la pared de la fachada donde se situaban las ventanas y la puerta, se alineaban cinco mesas cuadradas con tres sillas cada una, excepto la última que aprovechando el ángulo recto del rincón, tenía un banco corrido en los dos lados con los respaldos tapizados color vino anclados directamente a la pared.

El color intenso de las paredes, que podría haber oscurecido demasiado el ambiente, se atenuaba en gran parte por la superficie que ocupaban las tres ventanas, un par de antiguos espejos redondos intercalados entre ellas, con las inevitables manchas negras del tiempo, y algunos cuadros con marcos de madera oscura y temática marina repartidos al azar. Scully pensó que esto último debía ser una pequeña concesión al pueblo más que un reflejo de los temas acostumbrados en la Irlanda rural de la era victoriana, época de mayor apogeo de los pubs. En el techo, varias lámparas con tulipas de cristal verde se alineaban a intervalos regulares. Entre las dos zonas, la barra con los taburetes y la de las mesas, el espacio sobrante era un pasillo no muy ancho, pero suficiente para moverse con comodidad.

La barra no llegaba hasta el final de la pared. El espacio vacío que quedaba a continuación lo ocupaba una diana colgada a unos dos metros de altura y, frente a ella, dos hombres y una mujer jugaban una partida de dardos. Uno de ellos tomaba su turno lanzando, mientras los otros dos esperaban sentados a la mesa del rincón anotando las puntuaciones.

“Buenos días”, saludó Mulder frente a la barra. “Hemos visto que no hay problema en que el perro nos acompañe aquí dentro”.

“Ningún problema, caballero. Tanto los dueños como sus mascotas son bienvenidos. Mientras salga cerveza del grifo no hay de qué preocuparse, pero si se acaba, puede que en algún momento tenga que tomar medidas y pedir a algún cliente que abandone el pub para que su mascota pueda seguir disfrutando tranquilamente de nuestra compañía…, sin ánimo de ofender. Por supuesto, no me refería a usted, o a la señorita, puesto que estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que visitan mi local.”, bromeó con una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus encías. “Por cierto, soy Liam”.

Por supuesto, Scully ya lo había adivinado.

_Truth _dejó que la correa se aflojara a su lado y se sentó en medio de los dos agentes escuchando tranquila la conversación. Estaban hablando de ella así que se esforzó en mostrar un comportamiento adecuado, como si pretendiera alejar cualquier duda acerca de si merecía estar aquí. No quería que le volvieran a dejar esperando fuera si podía disfrutar del calorcito y de ese delicioso olor a _fish and chips_ que acababa de captar su nariz.

Ante el comentario del hombre, Mulder lanzó una mirada de medio lado a su compañera con una mueca burlona al comprobar que la tía Olive parecía tener razón. No era la única con una opinión acerca del tema, así que algo de verdad debía de haber en la relación entre los irlandeses y su cerveza.

Liam parecía haber salido del casting para el papel protagonista de una película ambientada en el centro mismo de Dublín. Un hombre algo más bajo que Mulder y aproximadamente de su edad; pero lo que llamó la atención del agente al primer vistazo fueron sus rasgos irlandeses de manual. El pelo rizado, de un deslumbrante color naranja zanahoria, su piel blanca cubierta de pecas en toda la superficie que era visible, incluyendo los lóbulos de los orejas, y los ojos de un azul muy claro, como diluido. A Mulder le pasó por la mente la idea de que tal vez con el tiempo acabarían por ser totalmente transparentes.

Era como estar ante una primera versión de su propia compañera. Menos perfecta, como sin acabar. La naturaleza había necesitado algunos intentos más para lograr el azul cielo de verano en la mirada de Scully, las pecas concentradas en la nariz y mejillas escondidas, junto con parte de su infancia, bajo una fina capa de maquillaje y, sobre todo, el cabello de tonos cobrizos con docenas de matices cambiantes en función de la luz.

Sí, sólo había que mirar a este hombre para comprender que Scully era una versión ampliada y mejorada de la imagen mental que uno tenía del aspecto de un verdadero irlandés, algo que Mulder ya había comprobado cuando conoció a los Kurt Crawford.

“¿Qué van a tomar?”, preguntó Liam poniendo un cuenco de cerámica delante de ellos, sobre la barra. En el fondo del mismo estaba impresa la silueta en negro de un perro disfrutando de su pinta, igual que la pegatina de la puerta.

“Yo tomaré una cerveza. Negra, por favor”, pidió Scully.

“Lo mismo para mí”.

Mulder miró el cuenco y luego a Liam. El hombre se dirigió al grifo de la cerveza y llenó dos vasos altos, la espuma blanca y densa a punto de rebosar por el borde.

“Si prefieren sentarse a una mesa, se las llevaré enseguida”, sugirió.

Los agentes se miraron sin decir nada, la conversación escrita sólo en sus ojos.

_Vamos, Scully, sé que estas cansada. La cerveza sabrá mejor sentados junto a la ventana._

_De acuerdo._

Se instalaron en la mesa del medio, la única que quedaba libre, y Mulder sujetó la correa a la pata de madera después de empujarla un poco para comprobar su robustez. Le pareció lo bastante sólida como para no temer que _Truth_ la arrastrara consigo en el caso de que decidiera escapar.

El animal no parecía estar planeando nada parecido. En cuanto ellos se sentaron, _Truth_ hizo lo mismo pegada a la mesa y estiró las patas delanteras en el suelo en la posición que mejor sabía, imitando una esfinge. La que le daba ese aire de divinidad, de _Anubis_ vigilando a los mortales moviéndose a su alrededor y a los que entraban al que ya consideraba su pequeño reino.

“Resulta un lugar…evocador. Como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, a pesar de que sólo conozco este tipo de pubs por las fotografías, y por lo que nos contaba mi tía Olive”, dijo Scully sentada frente a él admirando la colección increíble de botellas tras la barra, y el efecto de la luz teñida de rojo en las paredes, envolviéndoles junto con la música en una sensación casi física, como si pudieran agarrarla y cubrirse con ella.

“Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo ha llegado Liam hasta aquí. Seguro que tiene una historia interesante, al estilo de la del señor Mancini o Alice. Empiezo a creer que este pueblo es una especie de punto caliente, que trata de decirnos algo. Es la segunda vez que venimos aquí juntos, Scully”.

“Un punto caliente… ¿de qué?”, preguntó ella conociendo perfectamente la respuesta, y queriendo oírla de todos modos.

“No estoy seguro, pero creo que la gente está siendo atraída hasta aquí con un señuelo, o tal vez este pueblo realmente merece tanto la pena como para dejar atrás tu vieja vida, y comenzar de nuevo”.

Scully le miró sin creerle.

“¿Tú querrías dejar atrás tu vida para comenzar de nuevo aquí?”.

“Bueno… no ahora mismo, pero algún día tendré que jubilarme. Mientras tanto, a ti no te parecía una locura manejar la División de los Expedientes X desde aquí. Todo lo que se necesita es una buena conexión a Internet, nuestros archivos, y el coche preparado para viajar”.

“Eso no es cambiar de vida. Únicamente de residencia”.

“Sí, bueno. Los cambios importantes, de uno en uno, Scully. Tampoco hay que volverse loco. Sustituir la corbata y los tacones por el bañador en horas de trabajo es un gran paso”.

“No. Mejor no volverse loco. Sobre todo tratando de llevar una vida normal. ¿Y jubilado, Mulder?. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme teniéndote todo el día en casa, sin ningún expediente X que resolver. Puede que al final sea yo la que termine loca”, reflexionó en voz alta.

Scully sintió sus ojos clavados en ella en el instante en que su cara enrojecía, cuando se dio cuenta de que las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de sujetarlas, o de pensarlas.

“¿Crees que para cuando nos llegue la jubilación aún seguiremos juntos?”.

“…¿Tú, no?”.

Ya que se había tirado al agua, no había más que hacer que nadar.

“Me cuesta imaginar las cosas a tan largo plazo. De momento, la meta es instalar el acuario en tu salón. Cuando pienso en ello, siempre termino oyendo el portazo en el despacho porque al fin has comprendido que tu padre tenía razón. Habrías hecho una gran carrera en Medicina sin tener que sufrir ni siquiera un arañazo”.

“Eso no lo sabes, Mulder. Los bisturís no llevan balas, pero están muy afilados y no se necesita puntería”, respondió con humor tratando de que la conversación no se deslizara una vez más hacia su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

“Estoy tan acostumbrado a que las historias en mi vida acaben de forma repentina, cuando aún faltaba tanto para llegar a la última página, que ahora intento disfrutar simplemente de poder leer la siguiente”.

Scully no lo había pensado exactamente en esos términos, pero por supuesto tenía razón una vez más. La suya había estado tal vez a días de distancia de convertirse en otra historia más sin acabar en la vida de Mulder.

“No digo que no pueda ocurrir. Que un día tenga un accidente fortuito en medio de un caso, sufra un traumatismo craneoencefálico importante, y se me encienda la bombilla. Puede que a partir de ese día no quiera volver a oír una sola palabra de los Expedientes X…pero eso no me va a ocurrir nunca contigo, Mulder”.

Si hubiera sabido qué responder, ni siquiera habría tenido tiempo de empezar a hablar, pero lo cierto es que se había quedado momentáneamente mudo.

Suspiró aliviado a verse salvado por la campana.

Con toda su atención dirigida a Scully, no sabría decir de dónde había salido, pero los dos volvieron la cara a la vez cuando la niña hizo la pregunta.

“¿Cómo se llama vuestro perro?”.

“_Truth_”, respondieron al unísono.

Ella se agachó en cuclillas ante la perra.

“Vale, _Truth_. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?. Invita la casa”.

Los agentes se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos ante la voz firme de la niña al dirigirse al animal, como si le conociera de siempre. Debía tener unos seis años, y con la seguridad de quien ha hecho lo mismo muchas veces, dejó el cuenco que llevaba en las manos, entre las patas estiradas de _Truth_. A continuación lo llenó con la botella de plástico que sujetaba bajo el brazo. Era el mismo cuenco que Liam había dejado sobre la barra, y que Mulder esperaba que llegara a su mesa lleno de cacahuetes junto a las cervezas…

_“¿Invita la casa?._ Nunca he estado en un bar en el que trabajen empleados tan jóvenes”, apuntó Mulder sonriendo con curiosidad.

“Yo no trabajo aquí. Hoy es domingo y como no hay _cole_, papá me deja que le ayude un rato. Si entra un perro, yo le pongo el cuenco de agua. Papá dice que no me olvide de decir que _invita la casa_”.

El sonido de los lengüetazos en el líquido demostraba que a _Truth_, todo esto le parecía una gran idea.

“Así que, ¿Liam es tu padre?”, concluyó Scully señalando con la barbilla al hombre detrás de la barra, hablando con otro cliente.

“Sí. Y yo soy Dana”.

_…Sip,_ pensó Mulder. La naturaleza había necesitado varios ensayos para perfeccionar la idea, pero lo había logrado y aquí estaba la prueba, delante de ellos, vestida con un pantalón vaquero blanco y un jersey rosa con un tren de colores bordado a un lado del pecho, la estela de humo extendiéndose a lo largo de la clavícula.

La niña era una versión de Scully en miniatura…_vale, más miniatura_, se corrigió así mismo con humor. El pelo corto y rizado, como el de Liam, pero con los reflejos castaño rojizos similares a los de su compañera, y las pecas concentradas alrededor de la nariz. Nada parecido a la desbandada general que había ocurrido el día que las pecas llegaron al rostro de Liam. Los ojos, como los de Scully, de un azul de verdad, sin ambigüedades ni medias tintas. Un azul rotundo que no trataba de desaparecer, como le ocurría a su padre.

“Scully, tienes una _miniyo_… o una _minitú_”, murmuró sin poder evitar el chiste.

Ella elevó los ojos al cielo y la niña se agachó para llenar un poco más el cuenco cuando _Truth_ dejó de beber.

“Yo también me llamo Dana”.

La frase sonó extraña en sus propios oídos.

“¿Te llamas igual que yo?”, preguntó con las cejas altas, como si creyera que lo había dicho en broma.

La agente afirmó con la cabeza.

“¿Eres de Irlanda?”.

“Los padres de mi madre lo eran. Yo nací aquí. ¿Y tú?”.

“Papa dice que soy de los dos sitios. De Irlanda y de los Estados Unidos. Cuando él y mamá vinieron, yo llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de su barriga”.

“Debió ser emocionante hacer un viaje tan largo antes de nacer”, opinó Mulder.

“No lo sé. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero dice papá que este verano haremos el mismo viaje de vuelta, durante las vacaciones, para que pueda conocer Irlanda ahora que estoy fuera de la barriga”.

Liam se acercó con los dos vasos altos de cerveza en equilibrio sobre la bandeja.

“Aquí tienen”, dijo colocando un posavasos frente a cada uno y encima las bebidas, tan frías que la superficie de cristal estaba ya cubierta de gotitas de condensación. “Veo que han conocido a Dana, mi ayudante de los domingos”.

“¡Papá, se llama como yo!”, exclamó señalando emocionada a Scully. Su expresión de orgullo mostraba una sonrisa en la que faltaban un par de dientes.

“¿En serio?. En ese caso deberíamos nombrarle nuestro cliente especial de hoy. Hay que ser una persona muy especial para llevar ese nombre”, aseguró Liam.

“Es que _Dana_ es el nombre de una diosa. La diosa de la Vida. Mamá pensó ese nombre para mí cuando se enteró de que estaba viviendo dentro de su barriga”, explicó, aportando tal vez más información de la que necesitaban los agentes.

Scully no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al sentirse el foco de atención de un modo tan inesperado. Al mirar fugazmente a Mulder vio que él, en cambio, parecía encantado de tener ante él a _Dana_ por partida doble. Incluso el pequeño hoyuelo de su barbilla parecía haber crecido cuando los labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

“Recuérdame por qué decidí llamarte _Scully_, Scully. El béisbol resulta prosaico al lado de esa pequeña anécdota”, susurró Mulder sólo para su oído.

“Tal vez para asegurarte de que yo no te llame _Fox_”, respondió también por debajo de la música.

“¿Ya le has puesto el cuenco de agua al perro de nuestros clientes?”, preguntó Liam.

“Sí. Se lo ha bebido todo”.

“Entonces, ven conmigo. Vamos a dejar que se tomen su cerveza tranquilos”.

“!No les estoy molestando, papá¡”, se quejó Dana arrugando la nariz.

“No, pero querrán hablar de sus cosas. Cosas de mayores”.

Dana les interrogó con la mirada como si les estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Mulder no pudo resistirse a ese par de cejas acercándose al centro de la frente.

“¿Quieres quedarte a jugar un rato con _Truth_?. Creo que le has caído bien”.

_Truth_ decidió corroborar esa afirmación incorporándose hasta quedar sentada. En esa posición, su hocico quedaba a la altura de los hombros de Dana, y no tardó en empezar a olfatear la estela de humo que despedía el tren bordado en su jersey. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

“Cree que el humo es de verdad”, bromeó Mulder.

“¡Pero si sólo es un dibujo!”, exclamó Dana dirigiéndose a _Truth_ como si creyera que la perra no debía ser muy lista si no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Un cliente sentado en otra de las mesas levantó el brazo para llamar la atención de Liam.

“Tengo que atender a los demás, Dana. Puedes quedarte aquí, pero sólo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?”.

“Vale”.

Cuando se alejó, ella se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Estiró el brazo con cuidado hasta que rozó el pelo de _Truth_ al lado del cuello, y sonrió al comprobar que la perra reaccionaba tocando suavemente los dedos con su hocico.

“Tiene el pelo rojo, como nosotras”, comentó pensativa.

“Es porque ella también es una perra especial”, dijo Mulder más para sí mismo que para la niña.

“¿Por qué es especial?”.

Los agentes se sobresaltaron un poco con la pregunta. Esta no era una conversación que quisieran tener con una niña de seis años; ni con ninguna otra persona, en realidad. Era algo que les pertenecía sólo a ellos, y no era fácil explicar por qué había llegado _Truth_ a sus vidas.

“A _Truth_ le abandonaron en un refugio de animales. Mi amigo Mulder la recogió hace unos días y me la regaló. Ahora los dos cuidamos de ella”, explicó Scully procurando no dar más información de la necesaria.

“¿Por qué le abandonaron?”, quiso saber Dana.

“No lo sabemos. Puede ser que se perdiera, o que su dueño no pudiera cuidarle, pero mientras estuvo en el refugio le trataron muy bien”, añadió Mulder queriendo mantener el foco de interés en el animal, en lugar de en ellos.

“Yo le he pedido a papá que me regale un perro muchas veces. Antes no quería porque decía que era pequeña y no iba a saber cuidarlo, pero en Navidad cumpliré siete años. Ya soy mayor, y le he enseñado cómo cuido a los perros que vienen al pub para que vea que sé hacerlo. Me ha dicho que cuando volvamos del viaje me comprará uno”.

“Me alegro de que le hayas convencido. Los perros son muy buenos amigos. Lo hacen todo más divertido”, comentó Scully acariciando la cabeza de _Truth_ desde su silla.

“Sí. Ponerles el cuenco de agua es lo mejor de venir aquí los domingos. Le voy a decir a papá que me lleve a ver el refugio. A lo mejor puedo cuidar a uno que esté solo, como vosotros”.

“Es una gran idea, Dana. El día que fui a recoger a _Truth_, vi muchos más perros allí. Estaban esperando un dueño que quisiera llevárselos a su casa y cuidarlos”.

Mulder sentía que el nombre se le enredaba en la lengua. Una parte de su mente no conciliaba el sonido con el rostro ante sus ojos. Desde el día que apareció en su despacho, ese nombre, _Dana_, evocaba en él una sola imagen; aunque tenía que reconocer que se alegraba de que esta otra Dana que acababa de conocer, fuera de alguna forma tan parecida a la que él consideraba la _original_.

Hubo otra ocasión, hacía ya tiempo, en que la sensación fue mucho más desconcertante e incómoda con esa cuasi coincidencia en el sonido del nombre que se dio entre dos personas muy distintas, las cuales, si él lo hubiera podido evitar, nunca se habrían conocido.

Dana y Diana.

La niña recogió el cuenco y la botella en sus brazos.

“Tengo que traer una cosa. Papá ha dicho que eres una cliente especial”.

“Qué cosa?”, preguntó Scully intrigada.

En lugar de responder, Dana salió disparada, corriendo hasta el final de la barra para desaparecer en la parte de atrás.

Al quedar solos se miraron el uno al otro intercambiando una pequeña sonrisa.

“Es una niña muy simpática”, comentó Scully.

El asintió con la cabeza.

“Y mucho más guapa que su padre. Afortunadamente, no ha heredado su color de pelo, sino algo muy parecido al tuyo”.

Scully desvió los ojos a su cerveza algo avergonzada por el cumplido velado.

“Tuve sentimientos encontrados con el color de mi pelo durante gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia. Por suerte, con el tiempo acabas relativizando las cosas. Llega un momento en el que te das cuenta de que lo que tú considerabas un defecto, acaba haciéndote única”.

“No hay duda de que a Liam, su color de pelo también le hace único en este pueblo, pero seguro que Dana se alegra de haber heredado el suyo de algún otro miembro de su familia”, bromeó.

Ella dio un trago largo a su cerveza. El bigote blanco en su labio superior hizo desparecer a la _otra_ Dana de la mente de Mulder.

“Tú tienes muchas cosas que te hacen única, Scully. No sólo tu pelo”, añadió.

Ella se limpió el labio haciendo un barrido lento con la punta de la lengua.

“No sé si debo considerarlo un cumplido viniendo de alguien que cree que los extraterrestres nos acechan, y lleva gran parte de su vida adulta tratando de descubrir una conspiración de dimensiones planetarias. Si hay alguien único, eres tú, Mulder, y aunque a veces he sentido el deseo de taladrar un pequeño agujero en tu cráneo para echar un vistazo ahí dentro, me alegro de trabajar a tu lado. Más de lo que puedas creer”.

“¿En serio?”, preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. “Pues espera a que los dichosos alienígenas se dejen ver y tengas tu prueba. Te vas a enamorar de mí”.

Scully dio otro trago antes de incorporarse en su silla e inclinarse sobre la mesa para llegar hasta él y estamparle un beso en sus labios cerrados. Parte del bigote de espuma se quedo en la boca de Mulder.

“¿Más aún?. No lo creo”, aseguró.

Se separó unos centímetros, los necesarios para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

“Scully… ¿Has dicho lo que creo que has dicho. Quiero decir… en voz alta?”.

A ella le apetecía acercar el dedo a su labio inferior para hacerlo vibrar, pero se contuvo cuando recordó dónde estaban. Se volvió a sentar y tomó un tercer trago para enfriar un poco las mejillas.

“No es nada nuevo, Mulder. Incluso Padgett lo adivinó. Tú has sido el último en darte cuenta”.

“No lo creas, pero me pregunto si después de todo no eres tú quien de verdad necesitaba asistir a uno de esos Seminarios para mejorar tus habilidades sociales y de comunicación”.

“Ningún Seminario hubiera logrado que reconociéramos en voz alta lo que sentimos desde hace tiempo. No era el momento adecuado”, reconoció Scully con algo de pena en la voz.

“Sabía que había una buena razón para negarme a asistir. Si no sirven para acumular valor y decirte lo que necesitaba, sólo son una pérdida de tiempo. No tengo nada importante que decir a nadie más”.

“Yo ya sabía lo que pensabas, Mulder. Eres fácil de leer. O tal vez sea que he tenido mucho tiempo para aprender a hacerlo”.

Mulder hizo un gesto amplio con la mano acogiendo el espacio a su alrededor.

“Estoy empezando a pensar que no sólo el pueblo, sino sobre todo este pub, es un punto caliente de…algo. Nosotros no hablamos así el uno con el otro. ¿No será cosa de uno de esos seres mitológicos del folclore irlandés, como el leprechaun que se coló en el dormitorio de tu madre?. Puede que también haya uno escondido aquí, en el pub, y nos haya echado un hechizo sin darnos cuenta, como le ocurrió a ella”.

La expresión de Mulder era mortalmente seria. Tanto que ella no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras. Por si acaso…

“¡Mulder, nadie se coló en el dormitorio de mi madre!. Te repito que los leprechaun no existen”.

Si Scully hubiera mantenido esta conversación con cualquier otra persona, habría pensado que alguien estaba perdiendo la razón, y quizás fuera hora de consultar con un especialista, pero tratándose de Mulder… bueno, era una más de las que mantenían a diario en el despacho. Lo único que había cambiado era el escenario. El sótano por este pub encantador al lado del mar, a 5.500km de distancia de donde esperarían encontrarlo.

El _toma y daca_ con Scully para tratar de defender cada uno su propia visión del caso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Mulder en su relación profesional, y cuando la conversación se desviaba de los aspectos reflejados en el expediente X hacia otros más personales, sentía que había dado un paso más hacia adelante, que le acercaba un poco más a ella.

“Hasta dónde yo sé, las pruebas cuentan una historia distinta. Margaret tiene el pelo negro, y a tu padre sólo le he conocido totalmente calvo y en fotografías en blanco y negro. Me atrevería a apostar que no era pelirrojo. ¿Alguna teoría científica, o de otro tipo, que explique de dónde ha venido ese pelo tuyo?. Puede que creas que a veces estoy un poco en las nubes, pero además de en los alienígenas, también creo en la máxima del insigne Sir Arthur Conan Doyle _Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca debe ser la verdad._ No sé, Scully, pero a mi eso me parece tan cierto y razonable como a ti te debe resultar cualquier cosa que haya dicho Einstein”.

“No lo creas. No todo lo que dijo Einstein era tan inteligente como él. En cuanto a mi pelo, creo que te saltaste la clase de Biología el día que se trató el tema de los genes recesivos”.

“Puede, pero la explicación de los leprechaun parece tan a mano. Ellos también son pelirrojos… y a lo que iba, creo que algo debe de haber hecho esa criatura para que hoy estemos hablando así. Creo que ni con Eddie Van Blundht te mostraste tan dicharachera como te encuentro hoy. Puede que esta cerveza tenga algo que ver, pero en todo caso mi teoría, a falta de pruebas, aún se sostiene. La encuentro tan… sugerente”.

“Si los leprechaun tuvieran algo que ver habríamos sido capaces de ser sinceros el uno con el otro hace mucho tiempo. A veces he deseado que existieran realmente. Las cosas habrían sido más fáciles entre nosotros”.

Mulder puso la mano sobre la de ella, en la mesa.

“Puede que el hecho de que hayan sido tan difíciles a veces, sea lo que hace que valga la pena llegar a la meta, o lo que sea esto”.

“¿Crees que hemos llegado a la meta?. ¿Había una meta a la esperábamos llegar?”.

“No profesionalmente. Los Expedientes X siguen ahí, y muy probablemente nunca lleguemos a descubrir todo lo que esconden, pero personalmente… lo que tenemos ahora es más de lo que nunca me he atrevido a soñar”.

Scully posó su otra mano encima, fría de cerveza, dejando la de él en medio…

Dana apareció tan súbitamente como se fue.

“El Trébol de la Suerte es para los clientes especiales”, dijo mostrándoles lo que traía entre los dedos.

Era efectivamente un trébol de cuatro hojas hecho con algún tipo de cristal coloreado engastado en plata. Sólo una pequeña joya de bisutería, pero Scully admiró los reflejos de luz verdosa de todos modos.

“Es un regalo muy bonito, Dana. Ahora sí que me siento una cliente especial”, aseguró cogiendo la joya para mirarla un poco más de cerca.

“Puedo ponértelo yo”, preguntó.

“Claro”.

Le devolvió el trébol, y la niña separó el cierre para pinchar la joya en la solapa de la chaqueta negra de Scully; después lo ajustó por el otro lado de la tela. Una vez sujeto lo giró para que el trébol y su tallo quedaran rectos.

“Los tréboles tienen sólo tres hojas; es casi imposible encontrar uno que tenga cuatro. Papá dice que en Irlanda creen que si lo encuentras tendrás suerte, pero como es tan difícil, a la gente le gusta llevar uno de mentira, como si fueran pendientes o collares. Como tú llevas una cadena con una cruz, te he traído este de broche. Así puedes llevar las dos cosas a la vez”.

Scully se llevó la mano a la garganta rozando la cruz, sorprendida de que Dana se hubiera fijado.

“Es una gran idea. Espero que me dé mucha suerte”.

_“Yo me conformo con la que he tenido últimamente”,_ murmuró Mulder sólo para su compañera.

“¿Qué suerte has tenido últimamente?”, preguntó Dana.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que oyera el comentario dicho en voz baja.

Scully acarició el trébol y bebió un poco más de su cerveza para ganar tiempo. El quería hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que le tocaba responder, y arreglar la pequeña indiscreción.

“Mi amiga Dana se puso enferma”, dijo señalando a la agente. Tuvo que ir al hospital y le hicieron muchas pruebas. Le prometí que cuando se pusiera bien lo celebraríamos viniendo a este pueblo porque a ella le encanta el mar. Lo hemos conseguido. Se ha curado y por eso estamos aquí. Además hemos conocido este pub, y a alguien que se llama igual que ella. Yo diría que eso es tener suerte”.

Scully sonrió con un lado de su boca mientras miraba una gota de condensación fundirse con otra y comenzar un viaje vertical hasta el fondo del vaso. La gota acabó absorbida por el posavasos de cartón, pero la estela que dejó a su paso permaneció varios minutos. Ella la miró, y admiró la capacidad de Mulder para resumir una historia larga y trágica, y proporcionarle un final feliz que iluminara el rostro de una niña de seis años, y el suyo.

Dana les miró con sus ojos curiosos, pero enseguida su expresión se oscureció, como si recordara algo.

“¿Te pusieron inyecciones en el hospital?”, preguntó, aunque en realidad sonó como si no quisiera saberlo.

“Sí”.

Scully esperaba que fuera suficiente respuesta.

“¿Muchas?”, insistió ella.

“Sí… pero las inyecciones ayudaron a curarme. Algunas medicinas sólo se pueden poner así. A veces las pastillas y jarabes no son suficiente”.

“Me dan miedo. Las inyecciones duelen mucho”.

Dana parecía estar recordando, no sólo expresando una opinión.

“El pinchazo es muy rápido. Sólo duele un momento”, trató de aliviarle Scully.

“A mí me pincharon aquí, y me dejaron la aguja puesta hasta por la noche”, dijo señalando el dorso de su pequeña mano.

“¿También estuviste enferma?”.

Mulder sentía que debían desviar la conversación, pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

Dana se levantó el jersey dejando su vientre al descubierto. Al lado derecho del ombligo tenía una cicatriz alargada, de un rosa brillante. Parecía bastante reciente.

“Me operaron porque me dolía mucho la tripa. Papa me dijo que tenía una cosa que se llama pen…citis”, dudó.

“¿Apendicitis?”, corrigió Scully.

“Sí. Siempre se me olvida la palabra, pero me acuerdo de lo que me dolía. Por la noche me quitaron la aguja de la mano, pero me pusieron tres inyecciones los días que estuve allí”.

“Las inyecciones y las pruebas siempre dan un poco de miedo, pero sirven para curarnos. Eso es lo importante. Ahora estás muy bien”, aseguró Scully queriendo que viese el lado positivo de todo ello.

“Sí. Cuando salí del hospital le dije a papá que yo también quería un Trébol de la Suerte como el de los clientes especiales, para no tener que ir más veces al hospital. Me regaló este y nunca me lo quito”.

Dana soltó el borde inferior del jersey y tiró un poco del superior, a la altura del cuello, para mostrar el que llevaba, similar al de la solapa de Scully, pero sujeto por una cadena de plata corta.

“Papá dice que tenemos pocos tréboles de la Suerte y por eso sólo se los regalamos a los clientes especiales. Me gustaría tener muchos más para dárselos a todas las personas que entran aquí. Todos necesitan tener suerte para que no les pase nada malo”, reflexionó.

“¿En qué te gustaría tener suerte a ti, Dana?. Aparte de lo del hospital”, quiso saber Mulder.

Dana respondió al instante. Estaba claro que lo había pensado mucho.

“Quiero que mamá tenga otro bebé dentro de su barriga”, confesó con una sonrisa, como si creyera que ya estaba ocurriendo por el simple hecho de decirlo en voz alta.

“¿Quieres tener un hermanito?”, preguntó Scully.

Dana agitó la cabeza varias veces negando convencida.

“Un hermanito, no. Una hermanita para que podamos jugar con mis muñecas”.

“Los niños también pueden jugar con muñecas”, terció Mulder abriendo las manos en un gesto elocuente.

Las dos le miraron raro. Dana, encogiendo la nariz como si no hubiera entendido qué quería decir exactamente, y Scully… bueno, Scully sólo apretó los labios en una línea fina que no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba. No recordaba que formara parte del repertorio de gestos y miradas del lenguaje no verbal que los dos compartían casi desde que se conocieron.

“Yo tenía una hermana pequeña”, explicó. “A ella le gustaban las muñecas, y a mí el béisbol, así que hacíamos tratos. Yo jugaba con sus muñecas y luego ella me lanzaba pelotas para que pudiera practicar con mi bate. Era divertido”.

Dana sonrió imaginando la escena.

“¿Les cambiabas los vestidos y les peinabas?. Es lo que más me gusta hacer, sobre todo a las que tienen el pelo largo. Tengo una pelirroja como yo, pero con el pelo liso, y puedo hacerle trenzas”.

Scully encontraba la conversación más interesante por momentos.

“Samantha las vestía y peinaba. Yo prefería tomar el té con ellas”.

“¿Samantha?”.

“Así se llamaba mi hermana”.

“¿Qué significa ese nombre?”.

Mulder abrió los labios, pero al principio no dijo nada.

“Pues…no lo sé”, reconoció pensando por primera vez que nunca había sentido la necesidad de investigar ese nombre. Samantha era… Samantha.

“Es de origen arameo. Significa _Mujer que escucha_”, dijo Scully sin pensar.

El no sabía si mostrarse sorprendido, o no, de que lo supiera.

“¿Samantha te escuchaba?”, quiso saber Dana.

Más que respuestas, Mulder tenía sus propias preguntas y nunca se había alegrado tanto de ser _bilingüe_.

“No mucho. Yo era el hermano mayor, pero casi nunca me hacía caso cuando le decía que hiciera algo”, respondió a Dana mientras sus ojos mantenían una conversación distinta con su compañera.

_¿Cómo lo sabes, Scully?._

“A veces siento curiosidad por saber cosas de ti, y Google está siempre a mano”.

“¿Qué cosas?”, preguntó esta vez en voz alta. “Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, lo sabes ¿no?… y no sé si quiero saber qué información has encontrado sobre mí en Internet”.

Se preguntó si debería preocuparse. A él no se le había ocurrido nunca teclear su propio nombre en Google.

“Nada que deba quitarte el sueño, Mulder”, bromeó. “No me pasa a menudo, pero cuando no puedo dormir, leo ejemplares antiguos de la revista _Omni_. Hace poco he vuelto a leer el artículo que publicaste bajo el seudónimo FM Luder. Y cada vez que repaso _Sobre asesinos en Serie, y lo_ _Oculto_, descubro algo nuevo. Si lo hubiera leído cuando te conocí, no me habría dado cuenta, pero cada vez que lo hago ahora que te conozco tan bien, aprendo algo sobre ti. Es una lectura muy reveladora cuando lees entre líneas”.

Dana parecía haberse olvidado de ellos, desconectando de la conversación para hacerle caso a _Truth_.

“Leí tu tesis _Sobre la paradoja de los gemelos de Einstein,_ antes de conocerte y parece que hubiera pasado toda una vida. Puede que tengas razón y sea hora de revisarla”.

“Tú también puedes preguntarme lo que quieras en vez de buscar por ahí, en Internet”.

Mulder recordó aquella sensación incómoda en el pecho cuando Scully descubrió que estaba investigando el cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos en la Red, en lugar de preguntarle a ella que, como paciente y médico al mismo tiempo, estaba mas que preparada para resolver cualquier duda. Seguramente se había sentido hasta cierto punto acosada, pero en esos días la posibilidad de morir era demasiado cierta, demasiado real y dolorosa como para que Mulder fuera capaz de dejar que viera lo asustado que estaba.

La sensación de asfixia que sentía en su garganta cada vez que la idea de volver a la soledad anterior a ella, volvía a ocupar espacio en su mente.

“Me voy con papá. Tengo que ayudarle a rellenar los soportes de las servilletas de papel”, dijo Dana.

Cogió el que tenían en medio de la mesa, casi vacío, y después hizo un recorrido rápido por las otras recogiendo otros dos más, que necesitaban ser rellenados.

“Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo quedarme más. Anne me espera en casa. Si no estamos en la carretera en menos de una hora se me va a atragantar la tarta. Puede llegar el fin del mundo, pero el primer cumpleaños de nuestro primer nieto se va a celebrar sí o sí, y más me vale que sea con nuestra presencia y un regalo bajo el brazo”.

Los agentes volvieron la cabeza al oír las palabras del hombre un poco por encima de la música y el murmullo general. Era una de las tres personas que jugaban a los dardos al fondo del local. Cuando pasó a toda prisa junto a ellos, en dirección a la salida, a Mulder se le ocurrió una idea.

“¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Hace una partida de dardos?”.

Ella miraba a las otras dos personas del grupo, que parecían indecisas en cuanto a si seguir solos, o abandonar el juego.

“Yo…no he jugado mucho”, dudó.

“Puedo imaginármelo. La hija de un Capitán de Marina no iba a perder su precioso tiempo en una actividad tan trivial y poco productiva”, se burló ondeando las cejas para que picara el anzuelo. A él le apetecía probar un rato con los dardos. “Que no te asuste el reto, Scully. Yo también llevo tiempo sin tirar. La última vez que apunté a una diana fue durante mi primera cita con, ¡ejem!…Diana”.

Scully no necesitó más. Como si le hubieran lanzado el guante a la cara y éste hubiera caído a sus pies, se levantó de la silla para recogerlo simbólicamente y, con la ceja bien alta, se dirigió a la última mesa.

“Vamos. Será divertido”, aseguró.

Mulder la siguió orgulloso de sí mismo, y dejó que hiciera las presentaciones.

“Hola”, saludó con su sonrisa más cálida. “Hemos visto que un miembro del equipo ha abandonado la partida, y nos preguntábamos si aceptáis un par de jugadores más”.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta años y mejillas sonrosadas miró a su compañero asintiendo levemente con un gesto de aprobación. El pelo corto, y ese tono encendido en la piel alrededor de la nariz y la frente, le daban un aspecto aniñado, pero Scully sólo tuvo que mirarla un momento para diagnosticar un caso moderado de rosácea.

“Encantados. Steve se ha tenido que ir, y nos ha dejado con ganas de más, pero jugar solos no es lo mismo. Nos conocemos demasiado bien. Me llamo Sophie, y él es mi marido, Cárter”.

Scully le ofreció la mano en un saludo breve elevando un poco la cabeza para mirar a los ojos color caramelo de la mujer, diez centímetros más alta que ella.

“Yo soy Dana, y Mulder, un amigo”, señaló detrás de sí mientras le estrechaba la mano a Cárter.

Este segundo saludo le produjo a Scully una ligera sensación de vértigo, como la que te sobreviene cuando te acercas a un edificio muy alto y, al mirar hacia arriba, la parte superior parece disminuir de tamaño hasta casi desaparecer en el cielo, sea un rascacielos o una catedral. Cárter le provocó ese mismo efecto de que, en cualquier momento, podía venírsele encima. Era bastante más alto que Mulder y, para mirarle a los ojos, Scully tuvo que rodear una prominente barriga de modo que su cara parecía estar ahí arriba, a lo lejos. No pudo dejar de hacer una nota mental para no apurar la deliciosa cerveza de Liam si volvían a visitar el pub. El abrazo de su mano, en consonancia con su tamaño, le convenció de que debería haberle ofrecido la izquierda. Ahora mismo necesitaba la derecha para lanzar dardos, a ser posible con los cuatro dedos despegados unos de otros.

“Si no os importa, preferiríamos jugar solos en lugar de hacer equipos, cada uno por su cuenta y riesgo. Sophie ya me ha _soplado_ cinco dólares y quisiera recuperarlos”, explicó Cárter guiñando un ojo cómplice en la dirección de su mujer.

“Así que, ¿aquí se juega con dinero?”, preguntó Mulder mientras estrechaba la mano a la pareja.

“Con dinero o cerveza. Podéis elegir”.

Los agentes se miraron fugazmente adivinando al instante. Cárter había perdido hoy cinco dólares, pero parecía haber ganado más de una cerveza a lo largo de la mañana. Sophie se sentó en la mesa del rincón y comenzó a escribir los nombres formando cuatro columnas en las que anotar las puntuaciones.

“Te llamas igual que la hija de Liam”, comentó mientras dibujaba una línea vertical junto al nombre de la agente para separarlo de los demás.

“Sí, acabamos de conocerla”.

“Está aquí cada domingo, con su padre. Le encanta ayudarle. Ya que sois los nuevos podéis lanzar primero. El juego es a 180 puntos”, añadió levantándose y señalando la línea marcada en el suelo con cinta amarilla. “Desde aquí”.

La distancia era de unos 3 metros hasta la diana.

“Lanza tú primero, Scully”, le ofreció Mulder acercando la mano a la parte baja de su espalda para guiarle hasta la marca, pero sin rozarle siquiera. Ella ya se estaba situando asegurándose de que la punta de sus deportivas quedaba un milímetro por detrás de la cinta. Aún así, la diana parecía tan lejana como el rostro de Cárter. La partida iba a ser un reto… pero, ¿no lo era todo en su vida desde hacía cinco años?.

Se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto inconsciente, antes de recordar que aún pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que creciera lo suficiente como para que pudiera sujetarlo entre los dedos para apartarlo de la cara. Scully bajó los ojos disimulando cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que él se había dado cuenta del gesto.

Agarró los tres dardos que descansaban en medio de la mesa, junto al folio de puntuaciones. Sophie y Cárter sentados en el banco, uno al lado del otro, seguían atentos el lanzamiento mientras Mulder, con las caderas apoyadas en el borde de la mesa y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, justo detrás de ella observaba atento…

“Mulder, tengo los pelos de la nuca de punta. Deja de mirarme _ahí_”, le avisó sin apartar los ojos de la diana.

El parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza como para apartar la imagen de su mente y de sus pupilas.

“Estoy estudiando tu técnica, Scully. Siempre se puede aprender algo mirando lanzar a los demás, incluso de los fallos que puedan cometer”, respondió con su voz más inocente.

Ella contoneó un poco las caderas sin cambiar de posición para indicarle que no creía en esa excusa, y se le ocurrió también que podía utilizar el _interés_ de Mulder en su favor en el caso de que las cosas fueran mal y su deuda acumulase demasiadas cervezas.

“Le debo cinco dólares a Sophie porque también usa ese truco conmigo, y suele darle buenos resultados”, confesó Cárter escuchando la conversación de los agentes.

Con su pequeña audiencia de tres personas ya en silencio y expectantes, Scully preparó con cuidado su primer lance. Inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia delante y cerró el ojo izquierdo para apuntar con el derecho, su ojo dominante. El brazo doblado en ángulo recto asegurándose de que la muñeca, el codo y el hombro formaban un todo, trabajando en el mismo plano, y la punta del dardo apuntando un poco por encima del centro de la diana. Con la punta de la lengua asomando entre los labios concentrada, echó el brazo hacia atrás. Un leve impulso y…

“¡_Guau_!”.

El sobresalto le hizo avanzar inconscientemente el pie izquierdo pisando la línea amarilla, y bajar el brazo perdiendo por completo la línea de tiro. Se volvió hacia la perra lanzándole una mirada asesina que no provocó ni un pestañeo en el animal. _Truth_ llevaba un rato observando al grupo en silencio y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba demasiado lejos de algo interesante, así que se puso en pie y tiró haciendo que la mesa se desplazara un poco de su lugar. Estaba decidida a unirse al grupo con o sin correa.

“¡_Truth_, espera!”.

Mulder se acercó para detenerla. Cuando llegó a ella, la perra se alzó sobre sus patas posteriores, las anteriores apoyadas en el estómago del agente, suplicándole con sus ojos que le salvara de una vida de soledad y aburrimiento llevándosela con él siete metros más adelante. El agente desató el nudo y dejó que caminara delante de él hasta la última mesa. Allí le volvió a sujetar a la pata de madera y le indicó que se calmara con una caricia en la cabeza antes de adoptar la misma posición que antes, apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

“Perdona la interrupción. Continúa”, le dijo a su compañera.

Scully le dedicó la misma mirada que había estado a punto de fulminar a _Truth_.

“Me ha hecho perder la concentración. Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo”, se quejó.

Mulder no veía qué había de malo en ello. Podía empezar por el contoneo de caderas…

Ella comenzó todo el proceso, desde asegurarse de que sus pies estaban bien situados, pasando por cerrar el ojo no dominante para apuntar, fijar la posición del grupo hombro-codo-muñeca, dirigir la punta del dardo ligeramente hacia arriba para que la trayectoria describiera una suave parábola hacia el centro de la diana, tomar un pequeño impulso llevando el brazo hacia atrás, y…

¡_Clink_!.

La punta de acero del dardo golpeó el borde metálico de uno de los segmentos que formaban el anillo interior de la diana, el de las puntuaciones triples, y rebotó hacia atrás. Los cuatro miraron la pequeña flecha hacer un corto vuelo hasta acabar en el suelo, apenas a medio metro de _Truth_. La sorpresa anuló su capacidad de reacción, y para cuando Mulder se incorporó, la perra ya tenía el dardo sujeto por la pluma entre sus dientes. En la mente del animal se estaba reproduciendo la escena con la almeja en la playa, y decidió que esta vez no iba a consentir que le arrebataran la presa ni aunque su amo, el mismísimo agente especial Fox Mulder, del FBI, le mostrara su placa…

Si desenfundaba su arma, ya se lo pensaría mejor.

Para evitar que se la quitaran, _Truth_ se escondió debajo de la mesa pegándose al rincón todo lo que pudo, hasta que la correa no dio más de sí.

“¡Vamos, _Truth_!. Sal de ahí y déjanos jugar”, le ordenó Mulder tratando de adoptar un tono autoritario, agachado a cuatro patas en el suelo. Scully captó el tono de humor por debajo de la voz ante lo cómico de la situación, pero decidió callarse para evitar que su compañero perdiera autoridad ante el animal. No quería que _Truth_ se diera cuenta de que estaban más divertidos que enfadados al verla allí debajo, negándose a entregar el dardo y dejarles continuar la partida.

Mulder trataba de convencerla tirando suavemente de la correa hasta que a _Truth_ no le quedó más remedio que salir de su escondite, pero cuando el agente puso la mano abierta bajo la barbilla para que dejara caer el dardo, ella se mantuvo firme, con la mirada al frente, desafiante, y la boca cerrada. Fingiendo no tener la menor idea de lo que le pedían. La punta de acero y la caña del dardo sobresalían de su boca y Mulder la sujetó con dos dedos.

“¡Suelta de una vez, _Truth_!. El lanzamiento ha sido nulo y Scully tiene derecho a tirar de nuevo. No sé quién ha creado las normas de este juego, pero debería apuntarse los cincuenta puntos. Es mucho más difícil acertar justo en ese borde tan estrecho que hacerlo en pleno centro de la diana”, comentó sarcástico dirigiéndose a la perra, como si Scully no estuviera ahí escuchando.

“Pues ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón”, dijo Scully. “¿Puedo apuntarme los cincuenta puntos?”.

“Ni lo sueñes”, dijo por encima de su hombro. “Sólo lo decía para convencerla de que suelte el dardo, pero deberías avergonzarte, Scully. Con un lanzamiento como ese, tendrás suerte si sólo te suspenden la Evaluación de tiro y tienes que repetirla. Si Kerst estuviera en el jurado, estoy seguro de que tendrías que volver a pasar por todo el entrenamiento de la Academia desde el primer día, antes de que decidieran devolverte tu arma. En este momento eres más peligrosa que un chimpancé con pistola”.

Ella se agachó a su lado sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

“¡Vamos, _Truth_, suéltalo!. Necesito ese dardo”, le pidió con voz dulce, musical. Como si hablase a un bebé.

Puso la mano bajo la barbilla de la perra, pero en vez de esperar a que quisiera soltar la pieza, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la garganta con la yema de los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas. _Truth_ dejó caer el dardo y la lengua al mismo tiempo iniciando una serie de jadeos de placer.

Mulder le miró con su nariz casi tocando la de Scully, queriendo saber cómo lo había conseguido tan rápidamente, utilizando prácticamente las mismas palabras que él.

“Es una perra, Mulder. No importa lo que le digas. Con el tono adecuado puedes conseguir lo que quieras de ella”, respondió a la pregunta formulada en silencio.

El aliento de Scully salía de sus labios mezclado con el sonido cálido, teñido de ternura, con el que se había dirigido a _Truth_. Mulder no pudo evitar pensar que con ese tono también podría lograr casi cualquier cosa de él.

Se situó por tercera vez tras la marca de cinta amarilla.

“Bueno, allá vamos de nuevo”, dijo para sí misma en voz alta. “Me alegro de haber probado ya la cerveza de Liam. Lo de ganármela con el sudor de mi frente está resultando más complicado de lo que pensaba”.

La posición correcta, el dardo al inicio de la parábola imaginaria, la punta de la lengua entre los labios, un pequeño impulso, y…

¡_Thik_!.

El dardo se clavó limpiamente en uno de los pequeños segmentos del círculo interior de la diana. El que multiplicaba por tres el número 18 escrito en negro en el borde.

“Esos son 54 puntos”, apuntó Sophie al lado de la columna de Scully. “Es la mayor suma que he visto en un solo lance en toda la mañana, no ¿Cárter?”, reconoció mirando a su marido sentado a su lado en el banco.

“Es la suerte del principiante”, señaló el agente buscando _provocar_ a su compañera.

Ella volvió la cabeza para clavarle la mirada en medio de la frente. Si lo hubiera hecho con el propio dardo no habría sentido el pinchazo tan profundo.

“¿Quieres subir la apuesta, Mulder?. ¿Dos cervezas por jugada?”, le desafió.

El decidió dar un _paso atrás_ cuando Scully dejó a la vista el borde de sus dientes superiores.

“Puede que en otro momento. Jugamos con Cárter y Sophie; creo que, por el momento, deberíamos seguir sus reglas”.

Ella volvió a fijar su atención en la diana, y Mulder aprovechó para expulsar el aire retenido en los pulmones…

¡_Thik_!.

El dardo se clavó en el segmento mayor del número 20 y Mulder supo que su expresión adoptó su _cara de pánico_.

“74 puntos”, señaló Sophie escribiendo en el folio. “Creo que has encontrado lo que buscabas, Cárter, un contrincante a tu altura. De hecho, me atrevo a adivinar que es mejor que tú”.

“Aún quedan muchos lances”, se defendió el hombre sin dejarse amilanar.

Mulder se inclinó hacia delante para acercarse a su compañera sin moverse de su posición en el borde de la mesa, y hablarle sólo a ella.

_¿No he jugado mucho?_, murmuró en tono burlón repitiendo sus palabras de antes. “No puedo creer que pretendas engañar a estas personas haciendo trampa. Creo que voy a cumplir con mi obligación como representante de la ley, y advertirles de que juegas con ventaja”, amenazó escondiendo una sonrisa.

“Esto no es ventaja, Mulder. Son dardos, no las balas de mi arma reglamentaria”, se defendió.

“Dardos, balas, perdigones en la tómbola, tu ceja arqueada… ¿Qué más da?. Es todo lo mismo, Scully. Puntería”, concluyó.

¡_Thik_!.

Sumo 12 puntos más a su columna antes de que él tuviera tiempo de ponerse de nuevo recto en el borde de la mesa.

“86 puntos. Casi la mitad del total en un solo turno. Creo que hoy volveremos temprano a casa, Cárter”.

Mulder y él se miraron, adoptando el mismo gesto de preocupación.

“Es tu turno, Mulder”, dijo Sophie.

Los agentes intercambiaron sus puestos. Ella se apoyó en la mesa y Mulder de pie, tras la cinta amarilla, después de recuperar los tres dardos clavados en la diana.

Mientras calibraba la distancia y adoptaba la posición, Scully detrás de él apreciaba _las vistas_.

“No me ha quedado claro lo que dijiste antes, Mulder. En tu primera cita, ¿apuntaste _a la diana, o a Diana_?”, preguntó _casualmente_.

El la miró por encima del hombro con los ojos semientornados.

“No pienso responder a preguntas capciosas en mi turno, Scully. Sólo tratas de desconcentrarme”, le advirtió.

“Las reglas del juego no prohíben la charla intrascendente con los jugadores durante la partida”, manifestó batiendo sus pestañas un par de veces, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

“Desde que te conozco, tú nunca has dicho nada intrascendente”.

Ella sonrió autoconsciente a la otra pareja que, sentada en el banco, esperaba su turno escuchando la conversación. Mulder lanzó su primer dardo.

“15 puntos”, recitó Sophie apuntando en la columna correspondiente.

“¿Lleváis mucho tiempo casados, Sophie?”, preguntó Scully desde su puesto. Las normas no prohibían charlar con el jugador que tenía el turno, pero también le apetecía conocer un poco a sus rivales.

“Tres meses”, respondió ella sin perder de vista la actuación de Mulder.

“Y dos días”, añadió Cárter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“¿En serio?. Estáis prácticamente de _Luna de Miel_”, comentó con un gesto de sorpresa.

“Todo lo _Luna de Miel_ que pueden estar dos personas que se conocen desde hace ocho años, y casi tres si hablamos de _conocimiento_ _bíblico_”, declaró Cárter sin querer notar la expresión escandalizada en el rostro de Sophie.

“¡Cárter!”, le dio un codazo suave en el costado. “No necesitas especificar cada vez que surge el tema”, le riñó de mentira.

Scully sabía que bromeaba, pero el problema de rosácea de Sophie se agudizó al instante, extendiéndose hacia la línea del pelo, para regocijo de su marido.

_¡Thik!._

Mulder lanzó su segundo dardo. 11 puntos en uno de los segmentos del círculo exterior. Sophie lo multiplicó por dos y apuntó el resultado.

“Este es un bonito lugar para pasar la _Luna de Miel_”, comentó Scully desde su puesto, en el borde de la mesa.

La otra pareja se miró sin decir nada. Les pareció que las palabras de Scully no se referían sólo a ellos.

“Yo nací aquí, y aquí he vivido toda la vida. Pocas veces he viajado más allá de Charleston, donde trabajo. Salvo en mi época universitaria, por supuesto”.

“¿A qué te dedicas?”.

“Soy psicóloga en el Hospital Comarcal”.

“¡Oh!”.

Los ojos de Scully se abrieron multiplicando su curiosidad.

“Mi compañero, Mulder”, señaló a su espalda “también es psicólogo”.

“¡Que coincidencia!. ¿También trabajando por aquí?”, preguntó Sophie sabiendo que el pueblo mismo era demasiado pequeño para ofrecerle oportunidades laborales en su campo.

“No. Estamos pasando unos días de vacaciones. Trabajamos en Washington… para el FBI”, aclaró algo indecisa.

“¿Para el FBI?. ¿Quieres decir que sois agentes, o algo así?”, preguntó Cárter.

“Agentes especiales, sí”.

Mulder giró medio cuerpo y mantuvo su volumen de voz al mínimo.

_“Te acabas de delatar tú misma, Scully. No van a querer jugar con nosotros”._

Hizo una floritura con el dardo que le quedaba entre los dedos para indicar a qué se refería.

“Es curioso…”, comentó Sophie atrayendo la atención de Scully de nuevo hacia ella. “No parecéis compañeros de trabajo. Quiero decir… Parece haber mucho más entre vosotros, si me permites que sea sincera. Incluso la perra, si no he entendido mal, es de los dos”.

Señaló a _Truth_, atenta en su puesto por si algún otro dardo se desviara de su trayectoria.

“Llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos en el mismo despacho. Supongo que eso te acerca bastante a tu compañero”, explicó Mulder, justo antes de lanzar su último dardo.

_¡Thik!._

“3 puntos. Eso hacen 40 puntos en total”.

Mulder se retiró para sentarse en el banco al tiempo que Cárter ocupaba su lugar tras la cinta. En el intervalo, su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañera, que leyó cómo la conversación aparentemente casual, le había hecho perder la concentración al realizar el tercer lance.

“¿Cómo os conocisteis?”, quiso saber Scully captando la ironía de una pregunta que formulaba para alejar la atención de Mulder y ella, y no tener así que responder a otras del mismo tipo que ya notaba preparadas en la mente de la pareja.

“Sophie me salvó la vida”, manifestó Cárter sin más, y sin apartar la vista del centro de la diana.

_¡Thik!._

“16 puntos en el círculo de triples. Puede que aún puedas recuperar tus cinco dólares”, afirmó ella como si no hubiera oído la declaración de su marido, “con permiso de la agente Scully”, bromeó mientras anotaba los 48 puntos del primer dardo.

La música, la conversación tranquila de los demás clientes, y el tintineo de vasos aquí y allá seguían ahí, a su alrededor, pero Cárter notó claramente el silencio de los agentes. Giró la cabeza para mirarles, los dos pares de ojos fijos en él, esperando que elaborase su declaración sin atreverse a pedírselo abiertamente.

“Ellen, mi esposa, murió después de una semana en coma en el hospital. Alguien se saltó un semáforo y chocó con su coche cuando volvía de visitar a su madre. Llevábamos diez meses casados, estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo, y esa misma mañana le habían hecho la primera ecografía. Era una niña.… Después de aquello digamos que… me hundí.

Me apeé del mundo, sería una definición más exacta de lo que ocurrió.

La depresión es un lugar horrible. Profundo, oscuro, y sin salientes a los que agarrarte para poder salir. Cuando estás dentro no puedes ver el fondo, ni recordar dónde estabas antes de caer. Sophie, la psicóloga, luchó a brazo partido por sacarme de nuevo a flote con su capacidad profesional, y Sophie, la mujer, me alejó del pozo y se aseguró de que no volviera a caer. Encontró al hombre que había desaparecido dentro de mí. A partir de ahí, una cosa llevó a la otra… y aquí estamos.”.

Mulder recordó a Arthur Dales. El creía que el amor podía cambiar a un hombre. No el amor de una mujer, sino el amor entendido como pasión hacia algo. Puede que tuviera razón. La pasión, la necesidad obsesiva por descubrir la Verdad le había cambiado a él desde que tenía doce años. Quién sabía qué tipo de hombre sería en este momento de no haber desaparecido Samantha. La pasión, en su caso la obsesión y la lucha por saber lo había cambiado todo; le había proporcionado una razón, para vivir. Para no darse por vencido. En el caso de Cárter, la pasión entendida como sufrimiento por la pérdida de Ellen tuvo el efecto contrario. Le hundió, le colapsó sobre sí mismo hasta que fue incapaz de reaccionar, de seguir funcionando en el mundo. En ambos casos los dos hombres acabaron arrastrados al abismo por la fuerza destructiva de su pasión mal dirigida hasta que, en último término, algo les salvó de sí mismos.

No algo. No una pasión en abstracto.

Alguien.

Una mujer.

Cárter lanzó su segundo dardo.

_¡Thik!._

9 puntos. 57 en total.

“Scully también me salvó a mí el día que entró en el despacho para trabajar a mi lado”, murmuró Mulder a sabiendas de que los tres le habían oído.

“Supongo que podemos considerarnos dos hombres afortunados”, concluyó Cárter.

Scully y Sophie, sentadas frente a frente, se miraron autoconscientes. El diálogo corrió entre las dos mujeres durante unos segundos a espaldas de los hombres. El fuerte vínculo que cada una captaba entre la otra y su compañero corría mucho más profundo que lo que podían expresar unas pocas frases salpicadas entre lances.

_¡Thik!_

El tercer dardo se clavó limpiamente en el círculo exterior del centro de la diana. Mulder y Scully le dedicaron un pequeño aplauso y un par de _¡bravos!._

“25 puntos. Eso hacen 82 en total”, resopló Sophie fingiéndose resignada.

“Llegados a este punto, suelo advertir al resto de jugadores de que la altura de Cárter le proporciona una pequeña ventaja adicional que debería ser penalizada. Cuando se inclina hacia adelante está más cerca de la diana que cualquiera de nosotros, aunque se mantenga detrás de la línea amarilla”.

Cárter no iba a permitir este descarado intento de chantaje por parte de su esposa.

“Si vamos a tener en cuenta las peculiaridades anatómicas, no perdamos de vista que la agente Scully es la más baja de los cuatro y desde que hemos comenzado la partida va a la cabeza de la clasificación. Unos cuantos centímetros arriba o abajo no parecen suponer una diferencia real”, se defendió.

La agente enrojeció, incapaz de decidir si había sido un cumplido o si debería darse por ofendida.

Mulder le dio la razón a Cárter con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. No tenía intención de elevar queja alguna para revisar la puntuación de Cárter por mucho que él mismo ocupara en este momento el último puesto.

Era el turno de Sophie y cuando se puso en pie, su marido ocupó el sitio vacante en el banco, enfrente de Scully.

“¿Y qué tipo de trabajo hacéis en el FBI?”, preguntó mirando a los dos agentes alternativamente, “Es decir, si podéis hablar de ello… No será alto secreto, ¿no?”.

“El simple papeleo nos mantiene ocupados más tiempo del que quisiéramos”, respondió Mulder eludiendo la pregunta sin faltar a la verdad.

“¿Y cuando no hay papeleo que hacer?”, insistió Cárter imaginando que tendrían casos apasionantes que resolver.

Buscando pruebas, registrando hasta los mínimos detalles de la escena del crimen, analizando muestras tomadas de los rincones más inverosímiles, relacionando datos, planteando teorías, considerando saltos intuitivos y corazonadas, haciendo caso de la intuición femenina, y de la astucia masculina… Cárter se imaginaba que el trabajo de agente especial debía ser algo muy parecido a las series de televisión e igual de apasionante. Al final de cada episodio, el malo acababa condenado, la víctima salvada o al menos con toda la justicia que podía lograr después de su muerte, el esfuerzo y valor del protagonista reconocido por sus superiores y compañeros. Y todo ello dentro de una relación perfecta y eternamente platónica con su compañera, igualmente inteligente y comprometida en una misión común. Una relación que les dejaba plenamente felices y satisfechos física y emocionalmente a lo largo de cientos de episodios… Cárter estaba seguro de que la ficción se parecía a la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, las series se basaban en ella. Tenían asesores de todo tipo que se encargaban de que los diálogos y las escenas fueran totalmente creíbles y adecuadas a la realidad de cada profesión. Su propia historia podría haber sido un episodio bastante decente de una de esas series en el que el protagonista sufre una tragedia que le obliga a descender a los infiernos para, al final, tener su alma a salvo gracias al compromiso y lealtad de su amada.

“La verdad es que nuestro margen de actuación es bastante amplio. Ya sabes, los malos están en todas partes y vienen en todos los colores”, añadió Scully sin querer ser más concreta que su compañero.

“Debe ser muy gratificante ser capaz de resolver un caso complicado cada semana”, reflexionó Cárter en voz alta.

Scully pensó que Sophie debería intentar que saliera más a menudo a tomar el aire.

“No es exactamente así, Cárter. Algunos apenas necesitan unas cuantas horas, mientras que otros nos llevan meses sin que logremos avanzar ni un paso. Y demasiadas veces tenemos que cerrar el caso sin que realmente lo hayamos resuelto. Lo cierto es que a menudo resulta un trabajo frustrante, tus superiores te dan un buen tirón de orejas porque no obtienes los resultados que esperan, y te vas a la cama sabiendo que mañana probablemente será igual”.

_¡Thik!._

Sophie lanzó su primer dardo directo al número 17 en uno de los segmentos del círculo exterior. Cárter apuntó la cifra multiplicada por dos en su columna. 34 puntos.

_Aún muy lejos de mis 82 puntos_, se dijo esperanzado. Confiaba en que al final de la mañana pudiera recuperar sus cinco dólares, y albergar una cerveza más en su barriga.

“¿Y tú, Cárter?. Aún no nos has dicho a qué te dedicas”, quiso saber Scully.

“Periodista. Escribo una columna en el periódico local. Sobre todo temas de actualidad”.

“Pero lo mejor es la tira cómica en el suplemento del fin de semana. Me encanta cuando se sienta a la mesa de la cocina, en casa, y veo cómo con unas pocas líneas aquí y allá, aparecen personajes perfectamente reconocibles en el papel. Es casi como si las caricaturas se dibujaran solas”, añadió Sophie con un punto de orgullo en su voz.

“Alguien le tiene que sacar los colores a nuestros políticos antes de que se nos coman vivos”, se excusó Cárter con una expresión algo apurada. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera buena idea decir algo así delante de unos agentes del FBI. Al fin y al cabo, estos dos trabajaban para el Gobierno y seguramente obedecían fielmente a la máxima de _no morder la mano que te alimenta_.

Súbitamente, Mulder arrancó otra hoja en blanco de la misma libreta de la que Sophie había obtenido la que estaban utilizando para registrar las puntuaciones de la partida.

“Si me haces una caricatura rápida de la agente Scully tienes una cerveza gratis a costa de mi sueldo, sea cual sea tu puntuación final”, dijo poniendo la lámina de papel tamaño A5 delante del hombre. Su cara iluminada como un niño que viera salir el genio de la lámpara tras frotarla un par de veces.

“¡Mulder!”, se quejó ella de mentira y más que avergonzada de que se le hubiera ocurrido una idea como esa. “Déjale en paz. No pretenderás que Cárter se ponga a trabajar gratis en medio de la partida”.

“Gratis, no. Pienso pagarle con cerveza”, repitió.

A Cárter no le hizo falta más persuasión. Apartó a un lado la hoja de la partida, y puso las manos sobre la otra en blanco.

“Disfruta de tal manera con el dibujo que a veces pienso que si no fuera tan aficionado a la cerveza de Liam y a comer tres veces al día, sería capaz de trabajar gratis”, bromeó Sophie con el segundo dardo apuntando a la diana.

_¡Thik!._

13 puntos.

Cárter estaba ya tan concentrado en dibujar líneas y curvas, que prácticamente se olvidó de la otra hoja. Mulder buscó en su bolsillo, pero no encontró ningún bolígrafo así que confió en su memoria para guardar el dato hasta que el hombre acabara su obra.

Sophie acumulaba 47 puntos en este momento.

A pesar del recelo inicial, Scully no pudo evitar la curiosidad por el trabajo que estaba haciendo Cárter. Sentado enfrente de ella le miraba dibujar líneas con tinta azul con una ligereza sorprendente para unas manos grandes, supuestamente torpes. Levantaba la vista del papel cada pocos segundos para mirarle con sus ojos marrones y pequeños que, en cuanto comenzaron la tarea, habían adquirido una cualidad penetrante que hasta entonces no estaba ahí. Scully sentía que cada vez que Cárter levantaba la cabeza, unos cuantos detalles, rasgos, peculiaridades, y medidas de sí misma quedaban registrados con exactitud en su cerebro a través de las pupilas. A continuación, Cárter bajaba la mirada al medio folio y los datos proseguían el viaje para quedar fielmente plasmados en forma de líneas entrelazadas de tinta azul…

O puede que no tan fielmente.

Las líneas y curvas creadas con rapidez se repartían al azar por la superficie de toda la hoja. Scully tardó en encontrar en los trazos algo remotamente familiar porque donde esperaba que apareciera un retrato de plano medio, más o menos estilizado como eran las caricaturas, surgió en cambio un primer plano. De hecho resulto ser un primerísimo plano de su cabeza, que ocupaba al menos el 90% de la superficie del papel. Después, con trazos más lentos y cuidadosos, se dedicó a destacar sus mejores atributos físicos, como sus ojos o el bonito ángulo de sus cejas, y otros que Scully hubiera preferido que dejara más difuminados, como el perfil de su nariz, o su barbilla algo prominente. Muy a su pesar, este último rasgo lo acentuó de tal manera que si hubiera dibujado la línea del suelo en la hoja y apoyado la barbilla en ella, habría dado la impresión de que lo hacía para evitar que la cabeza cayera hacia un lado vencida por su propio peso.

Cuando sólo quedaba libre el 10% de la superficie del papel, Scully creyó que la caricatura estaba terminada, y esperaba que Mulder comenzara con sus bromas y comentarios sarcásticos acerca del parecido más que cuestionable con la realidad… pero, no. En ese 10% restante, Cárter pretendía que cupiera un cuerpo. El suyo, por supuesto. La idea en sí ya le parecía a Scully más que arriesgada, pero él no dudó lo más mínimo. Sin dejar de añadir líneas aquí y allá, se las arregló para introducir debajo de la enorme cabeza, un cuerpo diminuto vestido exactamente igual que ella. Vaqueros, camiseta blanca, y chaqueta negra. Y aunque Scully no los llevaba encima en este momento, Cárter debía de haber visto suficientes episodios de sus series favoritas como para no olvidar reflejar fielmente la placa sujeta en la solapa de la chaqueta, donde ahora llevaba el trébol de cuatro hojas, y el arma firmemente sujeta entre las manos en actitud de disparar.

Cárter se echó hacia atrás en el banco para observar su obra con algo más de perspectiva, e hizo un sonido de aprobación en su garganta, claramente satisfecho con el resultado y dándola por concluida. Giró el papel sin levantarlo de la mesa y lo situó entre los dos agentes, esperando su opinión.

Mulder notó un puño agarrándole el corazón dentro del pecho y apretando fuerte, pero controló el gesto de dolor.

Acercó la mano al papel para rozar apenas con dos dedos el pelo de _Scully_ antes de recordar que Cárter había dibujado lo único que conocía. El pelo cortísimo de su compañera como si fuera un casco pintado directamente sobre el cráneo. Aunque desechó la idea porque ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, se dijo que debería haber descrito al autor cómo era _antes_ para que quedaran reflejados en el dibujo los mechones largos y sedosos en los que ella, a veces, le permitía enredar sus dedos y sentir al fondo el cuero cabelludo caliente. Deseaba que hubiera plasmado también en el papel la forma en que los mechones descendían por las sienes a cada lado de la cara, a veces rodeando el borde exterior de sus orejas y otras ocultándolas, para acabar en la línea de la mandíbula, acariciando la piel delicada con las puntas del cabello.

La imagen en la mente de Mulder aparecía cómo un marco que encuadrara la obra de arte que era su rostro. Una obra que, desde que se sometió al duro tratamiento contra el cáncer y le provocó entre otros muchos efectos secundarios, la caída del cabello, se le antojaba como sin acabar. Como si el pintor se hubiera cansado y abandonado su obra sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Así había quedado ahora plasmada en el papel, y así le dolió a Mulder durante un momento, antes de sobreponerse y fingir que sólo había captado el tono humorístico y un tanto ridículo que Cárter había tratado de imbuir a su caricatura.

“Hay que reconocer, Cárter, que tienes buen ojo con las personas. Hace poco más de media hora que conoces a la agente Scully, y has clavado lo mejor de ella. Trabajo a su lado desde hace cinco años y puedo asegurarte que tiene grandes cualidades como ser humano y profesional, y cuando la conoces tan de cerca, como yo, aprendes muy pronto que su mejor atributo es su _gran cabeza_”.

_¡Thik!._

El último dardo acertó en el número 10. Sophie se apuntó 57 en total, en su primera vuelta. Mulder tomó el bolígrafo, aún en las manos de Cárter y lo anotó. Revisó con cuidado las cuatro columnas para asegurarse de que no había error alguno. En este momento, Scully ocupaba el primer puesto de la lista, y él, el último. Se dijo que debería emplearse más a fondo en la segunda vuelta.

“No sólo Cárter. Yo tampoco he tardado en advertir que Dana parece tener un compañero un tanto ocurrente”, concluyó Sophie volviendo al banco, a sentarse al lado de su marido.

“Si yo te contara…”, murmuró Scully acabando la frase con un gesto de resignación y los ojos elevados al cielo.

Mulder hizo avanzar su labio inferior hasta que su expresión confusa le pareció lo bastante convincente a sí mismo.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó. “Es la verdad. La agente Scully tiene una cabeza que no pasa desapercibida. Todos en el FBI lo saben, pero yo soy el único afortunado que pasa ocho horas al día disfrutando de ese _enorme potencial_”, añadió esforzándose por controlar el movimiento de sus labios, que se le escapaban queriendo formar una curva hacia arriba.

“¡Mulder, cállate de una vez!”, le ordenó disparando un dardo en su dirección, salido directamente de sus ojos convertidos en dos ranuras amenazantes.

“Estas mujeres de ahora, independientes y profesionales… Uno nunca sabe si se pasa o se queda corto”, apuntó Cárter echando más leña al fuego. “Creo que el agente Mulder quería hacerte un cumplido”, aseguró queriendo _lanzarle un cable _al agente.

“¡Cállate, Cárter!”, le ordenó Sophie en el mismo tono que Scully.

Mulder no necesitaba ayuda alguna en su relación con mujeres independientes. Desde su experiencia con Phoebe, cuando aún era muy joven, había aprendido mucho del hecho de ser un hombre atractivo, brillante, enigmático, y hasta cierto punto vulnerable, que atraía la atención de mujeres inteligentes. Se sentía cómodo relacionándose con ellas, y sabía cómo querían ser tratadas tanto en el ámbito profesional como en el personal… pero eso no era obstáculo para un poco de _camaradería masculina_. Mulder se llevó el índice y el pulgar a los labios e hizo un gesto como si los cerrase y tirase la llave para indicar que no pensaba decir nada más sobre Scully, y aconsejarle que él hiciera lo mismo con Sophie.

Dejó la caricatura en una esquina de la mesa para que no se arrugase mientras continuaban la partida.

“Es tú turno de nuevo, Scully. Demuéstrales a nuestros amigos que no sólo es la cabeza. También hay un cerebro bien engrasado ahí dentro”.

Mulder sentía que estaba en racha y no podía parar. Se levantó para apoyarse en el borde de la mesa mientras le pedía _ayuda_ a Cárter con la mirada. Este se encogió de hombros y señaló disimuladamente a su esposa, dando a entender que él ya tenía bastante con lo _suyo_.

“Estoy pensando, Mulder, que estaría bien que te colocaras ahí, de pie, enfrente de la diana. Establecer mis puntos de referencia antes de lanzar mis dardos resultaría más sencillo con una silueta humana a la que apuntar, como las que usamos en la galería de tiro. Mas… familiar”.

Mulder abrió los ojos fingiéndose aterrado y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Cárter detrás de él.

“Lo habéis oído, ¿no?. Esta es la mujer con la que tengo que trabajar a diario. Hay noches que me pregunto si no debería dormir con mi arma bajo la almohada, y no sólo por miedo a que alguno de los tipos que pongo tras las rejas aparezca en mi dormitorio para _agradecerme_ el favor”.

Scully se giró con la ceja rozando ya la línea del pelo antes de que Mulder cayera en la cuenta de que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas, e implicar que los dos…

_¡Thik!._

Mientras la otra pareja aún estaba decidiendo si sí, o si no, los agentes compartían algo más que el despacho, Mulder se había quedado callado.

Mudo, en realidad.

Moviéndose muy despacio avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de Scully, observando incrédulo por encima de su hombro. Incluso entornó los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía a lo lejos, en la diana.

Al mismo tiempo, Cárter y Sophie comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados y a emitir silbidos y gritos de ovación.

El dardo estaba en el centro.

En el centro del centro de la diana.

50 puntos.

El alboroto repentino hizo volver algunas cabezas entre los clientes. _Truth_ se puso en pie y agitó entusiasmada la cola golpeándola repetidamente contra la pata de la mesa sin entender qué ocurría, pero queriendo igualmente participar del jolgorio. Dana salió de detrás de la barra con una piruleta entre los labios y una expresión perpleja en sus ojos azules. Se acercó al grupo sin saber qué pensar.

“¿Qué pasa?”, preguntó agarrando el palito de su caramelo para poder hablar.

“Que el Trébol de la Suerte ha funcionado “, respondió la agente con una gran sonrisa.

“144 puntos, y aún le quedan dos dardos. Eso es lo que pasa”, le aclaró Cárter.

“¿Has ganado?”, preguntó perpleja, dirigiéndose a Scully mientras se pasaba la lengua por sus labios pegajosos.

“Aún, no. Tengo que llegar a los 180 puntos”.

“¿Cuántos faltan?”.

“36 puntos. ¿Todavía no has aprendido a restar en el colegio?”, quiso saber la agente.

“Sí, pero sólo sé hacer las cuentas en el cuaderno. Los mayores saben sumar y restar de memoria. Papá sabe cuánto cuesta todo y lo que tiene que cobrar a los clientes, sin escribir nada. Yo no sé hacerlo”.

“Eso es porque tu padre ha practicado mucho. Cuando hayas hecho muchas cuentas también sabrás hacerlas sin papel”, le aseguró.

“¿Tú has practicado mucho con los dardos?”.

“Cuando estudiaba en la Universidad tenía una diana colgada en la puerta de mi habitación y jugaba casi todos las noches con mi compañera, antes de ir a dormir. Era muy divertido…”, recordó con nostalgia.

“Y muy instructivo”, le interrumpió Mulder acercando los labios a su oído con una mueca irónica.

Se había olvidado por completo de él en cuanto apareció Dana, pero seguía ahí detrás, a medio paso de distancia, escuchando la conversación.

“No todo se logra a base de memoria y saltos de lógica, Mulder. A algunos no nos ha quedado más remedio que acudir al duro trabajo”, se defendió.

Scully lo estaba viendo venir. Este pequeño desliz en el tema de la protección de datos le iba a proporcionar munición suficiente para _incordiarle_ una buena temporada.

“Y si, además, añadimos el factor sorpresa para pillarnos desprevenidos y con la guardia bajada…”, contraatacó él haciendo un gesto con la mano para incluir a los otros dos jugadores.

“¿Desprevenidos?. Puede que esa excusa les valga a ellos, Mulder, pero ¿a ti?... No quiero meter el dedo en la llaga, pero te has ido al último puesto de la clasificación con el sudor de tu frente”, le recordó esforzándose por fingir que lo sentía al menos un poco.

“Yo creo que tiene envidia”, susurró Dana acercándose a la agente para que él no lo oyera.

“Yo también, pero no debería preocuparse. Últimamente, mi puntería le está viniendo muy bien, ¿no es así, Mulder?”.

“La verdad es que sí”, reconoció recordando la tómbola de la Feria.

“¿Por qué?”, quiso saber Dana.

“¡Oh!... Es una larga historia, y no creo que el final se apto para… menores”.

La niña no entendió a qué se refería, y Scully decidió que no necesitaba más detalles. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el banco junto a los demás, y ella preparó su segundo dardo.

_¡Thik!._

Directo al número 19.

“¿Sabes cuánto es 144 más 19 ”, le preguntó.

Dana se metió la piruleta en la boca para tener las manos libres. Estiró los diez dedos ante su cara y pensó con todas sus fuerzas durante unos segundos.

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

“Son 163 puntos. ¿Quieres anotarlo tú?”, le ofreció Cárter acercándole la hoja.

“Sí”.

Dana entregó la piruleta a Cárter para que la sostuviera mientras se aplicaba a la tarea. Agarró el bolígrafo y escribió la cifra con números grandes, algo temblorosos, al lado del nombre de la agente, sacando la punta de la lengua entre los labios. Mulder no pudo evitar una sonrisa al reconocer el mismo gesto que había hecho su compañera poco antes, cuando se preparaba para lanzar su primer dardo.

“¿Así?”, preguntó no muy convencida de que lo hubiera hecho bien.

“Perfecto. Sólo le faltan 17 puntos para ganar la partida. Creo que deberías decir a tu padre que vaya preparando las cervezas. Esta partida está sentenciada”, le aconsejó Cárter sintiéndose ya derrotado.

Dana le tomó la palabra. Sin olvidarse de recuperar su piruleta corrió detrás de la barra para hablar con Liam.

“¡Eh!”, se quejó Mulder. “Al menos concédenos el beneficio de la duda. La suerte aún puede cambiar para cualquiera de nosotros”.

Los tres le miraron avergonzados ante su ingenuidad, como si fuera un niño demasiado mayor para seguir creyendo en Santa Claus.

“No sé, Mulder”, tanteó Scully adoptando un tono sutil para no parecer demasiado orgullosa ante su inminente victoria. “Cárter, tal vez, pero tú lo tienes difícil”.

“¡Tira!”, le ordenó fingiéndose ofendido. La batalla no había acabado aún ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto de tener dos cervezas en su columna del _Debe_, y no pensaba darse por vencido sin pelear.

Scully lanzó su último dardo sin prepararlo mucho.

_¡Thik!._

9 puntos en el círculo interior. El de los triples.

“27 puntos. 190 en total. Dana nos acaba de dar la paliza del año, Sophie”.

“Sobre todo a mí”, reconoció ella.

“¡Esa es mi Scully!”, exclamó Mulder a modo de felicitación, olvidándose al momento de la derrota que acababa de sufrir, él más que ninguno de los tres.

Le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros dándole una sacudida que le hizo perder el equilibrio e inclinarse hacia atrás, apoyándose en su pecho para no caer. Por un segundo, Scully pensó que le iba a besar la mejilla, ahí mismo, delante de todos los clientes del pub y de sus compañeros de partida.

“En una profesión arriesgada como la vuestra debe tranquilizar tener un compañero con tan buena puntería. Llegado el caso, sabes que tendrás la espalda bien cubierta”, reflexionó Sophie en voz alta mirando al agente totalmente pegado a su compañera.

“Sí, bueno… Siempre que esa compañera no te dispare, ella misma, de frente”, añadió él al oído de Scully.

Ella le dio un codazo antes de volver a la mesa con los demás.

Liam llegó con unas cuantas cervezas en equilibrio sobre la bandeja.

“Mi ayudante dice que la partida ha terminado y tenemos nueva campeona. Los veteranos han sido derrotados. Lo siento mucho, Cárter, pero recuerda que no hay nada que una cerveza negra no pueda arreglar”, sentenció.

“Eso digo yo”, dijo el hombre, poco dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el pesimismo de la derrota. A fin de cuentas, él también iba a disfrutar hoy de una cerveza gratis, al igual que la ganadora.

Los cuatro se sentaron a ambos lados del ángulo recto que formaba la mesa con los dos bancos, cada uno con su bebida helada delante. Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, mientras esperaban que alguien rompiera el hielo ahora que estaban más cerca y sin la partida de dardos como tema de conversación.

“¿Y bien?. ¿Qué hace un par de agentes del FBI en un pueblo pequeño como este, tan lejos de Washington y de la Oficina. ¿No estaréis en una misión de incógnito, o algo así?”, comenzó Sophie.

Scully reprimió la necesidad de mirar a su compañero y dejarle que leyera la duda en su rostro.

“Nada de eso. Es sólo que tenemos bastantes días de vacaciones sin utilizar, y nuestro jefe teme que acabemos con él si no nos pierde de vista de vez en cuando”, confesó él.

_Puede que esa no fuera toda la verdad_, pensó Scully_, pero desde luego no era una mentira_.

“Si me permitís que lo diga”, prosiguió ella, “no parecéis la típica pareja de turistas. Tenemos muchas de esas durante el verano, cuando se puede disfrutar de nuestras bonitas playas, pero me atrevería a afirmar que ahora mismo sois los únicos. Si no os importa que os lo diga, me da la impresión de que este viaje es más personal, que por razones recreativas”.

Scully se llevó la cerveza a los labios cuando Sophie se detuvo a mirar su pelo un segundo más de lo apropiado para alguien que apenas conocía desde hace una hora.

“Como podéis comprobar, no soy el único que sigue trabajando durante su tiempo libre”, comentó Cárter con humor dirigiéndose a Mulder. “Mi esposa no puede evitar airear su título de Psicología en cuanto se le presenta la ocasión. Si Liam se lo permitiera, se traería el diván de su despacho y lo colocaría aquí mismo, en lugar de este banco… Déjales tranquilos, Sophie. No creo hayan entrado aquí con la idea de recibir una de tus sesiones gratuitas”.

“Sólo trato de entablar una conversación para conocer un poco mejor a nuestros nuevos amigos”, se defendió. “No hay nada malo en ello. Mi despacho, y los de mis colegas, estarían menos saturados si la gente se esforzara más en relacionarse con los que tienen cerca. Una de las principales tareas de mi profesión es lograr que mis pacientes se den cuenta de que la palabra es a veces un medio más efectivo para sentirse emocionalmente mejor que los medicamento. Usted, Mulder, sabe de lo que hablo”.

Mulder sólo se atrevió a sonreír para indicar que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras… Otra cosa era que él mismo siguiera sus propios consejos. No solía hacerlo, al menos no hasta ahora, con la persona que más le importaba, y no estaba preparado para recibir un tirón de orejas dejando que Sophie lo descubriera.

“En realidad, estamos aprovechando los últimos días de una baja médica por enfermedad. Ha sido duro, pero estamos casi recuperados y preparados para volver al trabajo. Necesitamos continuar con nuestras vidas”, confesó al fin, un poco sorprendido consigo mismo.

Scully sólo pudo levantar los ojos hasta alcanzar el vaso de cerveza de su compañero. El dedo índice de Mulder dibujaba líneas transparentes en la humedad condensada del cristal para no tener que enfrentar la mirada curiosa y expectante de Sophie

“Siento oír eso. Puedo adivinar que ha sido difícil”, consideró ella sintiendo la tensión contenida en el cuerpo de los dos. Scully se sentaba con la espalda recta y las manos ocultas bajo los muslos para evitar que temblaran nerviosas. Trató de conectar con su mirada huidiza sin conseguirlo. “Me alegro de que ahora las cosas vayan mejor. Es evidente que vosotros sí habéis hecho las cosas del mejor modo posible, apoyándoos el uno en el otro. Tener a alguien en quien confiar cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles te permite darte cuenta de que tienes más fuerza de la que creías para seguir luchando; para llegar a donde nunca hubieras imaginado llegar tú solo. Por muy mal que se pongan las cosas, a veces la única ayuda que necesitas realmente es que crean en ti. No dejo de repetírselo a mis pacientes. La Ciencia y la Medicina hoy día casi pueden obrar milagros, pero aún en las peores condiciones puede que al final sea una palabra y un hombro en el que apoyarte lo que logre que de nuevo te pongas en pie”.

A Scully no le pasó desapercibido que Mulder había hablado en plural, sabiendo que los dos habían sufrido la enfermedad por igual, aunque les afectara de forma distinta. Sophie, en cambio, se había referido únicamente a ella, en segunda persona. Ni siquiera cuando todo había acabado lograba acostumbrarse al hecho de que la gente intuía que era ella la que estaba enferma. Incluso cuando ya no era así, era frustrante que los demás aún la percibieran como débil. Sabía que pasaría tiempo antes de que sus trajes, sus tacones, y su actitud firme y segura superaran a su aspecto aún frágil, como consumido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Mulder le estaba mirando. Haciéndole una pregunta sin palabras. Pidiéndole permiso, en realidad. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero hizo un gesto imperceptible que él captó al momento…

“La agente Scully es hija de un Capitán de Marina. Durante su infancia se trasladaban con frecuencia de residencia por exigencias del trabajo de su padre, de una Base Naval a otra. Aprendió muy pronto lo que significa ser capaz de resolver tus propios problemas porque cuando la gente a tu alrededor cambia constantemente, resulta difícil establecer vínculo afectivos fuertes y duraderos en quien apoyarse. Siempre ha sentido que sólo se tenía a sí misma, a su fuerza, para salir adelante, y por ese motivo le resulta insoportable sentirse débil, no poder apoyarse en su propia fortaleza. Toda su vida se ha negado a reconocer que pueda necesitar la ayuda de los demás porque cuando de niña se encontraba en una situación difícil, ese apoyo no existía o podía desaparecer de un día para otro junto con las personas de referencia en su vida. Sus amigas, sus compañeros de clase, sus profesores, su colegio, sus vecinos… Todo desaparecía y ella tenía que seguir con su vida en otro lugar, otra casa, otro colegio con exigencias distintas, a veces incluso otro idioma… Tuvo que aprender a encontrar dentro de sí misma la seguridad que no existía fuera. Por eso su meta en la vida ha sido ayudar a aquellos que se sienten vulnerables. Proporcionarles el apoyo y la justicia que no pueden lograr por sí mismos. Asegurarse de que tengan parte de la protección de la que ella careció durante su infancia y adolescencia a nivel psicológico, debido al trabajo de su padre y sus constantes cambios de residencia.

Desde que la conozco, y sobre todo desde que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad, lo más difícil ha sido convencerla de que tiene derecho a sentirse débil. A veces, las cosas simplemente ocurren, nos superan, y tenemos derecho a recibir al menos parte del apoyo que hasta ese momento hemos proporcionado a otros. Las personas que te conocen y reconocen tu valentía no lo van a olvidar de la noche a la mañana porque, en un momento dado, no puedas seguir siendo la mujer valiente que han conocido. Me hubiera gustado que entendiera desde un principio que aceptar la ayuda de tus amigos no sólo no te hace débil, sino que además es algo que necesitamos para no sentirnos inútiles. Para no sentir que te abandonamos cuando más nos necesitas. Cuando algo le ocurre a la gente que te importa es como si le ocurriera a tu familia y a tus amigos,… como si me ocurriera a mí. Necesitaba mi ayuda tanto como yo he necesitado la suya. Le ha costado reconocer este hecho, pero es lo que nos ha permitido salir adelante y superarlo sintiéndonos más fuertes”.

Mulder se calló. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había llevado a decir todo eso en voz alta. Era algo que llevaba en la mente desde el día que Scully le explicó lo que había en la radiografía. Sophie había logrado de alguna manera que se atreviera a expresar en este pub el monólogo interior que nunca se había atrevido a compartir del todo con Scully.

Sophie les dirigió una sonrisa algo triste, pero llena de reconocimiento. No quiso señalarlo, pero estaba segura de que en su exposición, Mulder ni se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar en plural, como si se refiriera a la gente en general, en abstracto, para utilizar al final la segunda persona del singular, refiriéndose expresamente a sí mismo.

“Debe de haber sido una prueba dura, pero parece que la habéis superado gracias a que os tenéis el uno al otro”, reflexionó.

Scully sacó las manos de debajo de sus piernas y las dejó lisas sobre la mesa, estudiando en silencio el dibujo de la veta de la madera. Se mordía el labio inferior luchando consigo misma por dejar salir la palabra que su mente se empeñaba en mantener encerrada.

“Cáncer”, murmuró al fin.

En medio de su frente apareció una línea vertical cuando las cejas se acercaron la una a la otra, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar la palabra le hubiera provocado un dolor repentino entre los ojos.

Sophie hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

“Es lo que pensé cuando te acercaste a nosotros. Las señales son inconfundibles incluso tiempo después de que todo haya acabado. La Quimioterapia y la Radioterapia suponen un golpe tremendo al cuerpo y al espíritu. Incluso cuando se logran resultados satisfactorios, hace falta tiempo para volver a ser la de antes. Para creer realmente que la vida sigue”, observó Sophie dejando su mano sobre la de la agente, en medio de la mesa. Ella se llevó los dedos de la otra a la línea del pelo. Mulder vio el gesto automático una vez más y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros dándole un pequeño apretón de ánimo.

“El tratamiento de Radioterapia y Quimioterapia ha sido duro, pero lo ha soportado con valentía, y al fin los médicos nos han dado la gran noticia. El cáncer está en remisión. Después de lo que hemos pasado, hay momentos en que aún no lo creemos del todo…”, reconoció el agente.

“A menudo tengo en mi consulta enfermos graves. Muchos con cáncer. A pesar de los avances médicos aún no podemos evitar asociar la palabra cáncer con muerte, y la gente pierde la esperanza rápidamente. Se derrumban. Sin embargo, a veces lo único que necesitan es que alguien les recuerde que no están solos para darse cuenta de que las probabilidades de éxito son mayores que las de fracaso”.

Scully hizo un gesto afirmativo al recordar algo parecido que Mulder había dicho poco después de descubrir que había comenzado su tratamiento sin decirle nada.

“Las cosas son tan distintas cuando te ves a este lado... Soy médico y durante mis años de Residencia traté con enfermos de cáncer. Sabía que mi obligación era poner todos mis conocimientos y los medios que teníamos a disposición de mis pacientes. El fin era acabar con el cáncer tanto desde mi punto de vista como el de la persona que lo sufría…, pero desde que descubrieron el tumor en mis senos nasofaríngeos me he dado cuenta de que el cáncer no es sólo una enfermedad que hay que vencer. Es sobre todo un camino que hay que recorrer. El tratamiento es duro, largo, y sinuoso; a veces parece que avanzas y otras sientes que retrocedes. Tienes miedo constantemente porque no sabes si el tratamiento está acabando con el tumor pese a los efectos secundarios, o si serán estos los que acabarán contigo… pero lo peor es el tiempo. La percepción del tiempo cambia de un modo extraño. Es una sensación horrible”, confesó Scully con la cabeza baja, como si le hablara a la mesa.

“Los pacientes se sienten estafados por la vida. Cuando estás sano crees que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer realidad tus sueños y, de la noche a la mañana, descubres que el plazo está cerrado. Que tienes los días contados y demasiadas cosas sin acabar”, resumió Sophie con la seguridad que le daba el hecho de llevar años hablando con personas que habían pasado por esa experiencia. “Es un miedo tan común que me pregunto por qué no enseñamos eso a nuestros jóvenes en el colegio. La vida es demasiado corta para tener miedo, para esperar el momento adecuado, a que el otro dé el primer paso… Si hay algo que queremos de verdad deberíamos ser valientes y ponernos en marcha ya, sin pensarlo mucho, porque mañana puede ser tarde”.

“Sientes que dejas a medias el trabajo que tus superiores te han encomendado. Han creído en ti para llevarlo a cabo y es insoportable saber que les decepcionas. Te sientes irresponsable, inmadura, indigna de la confianza que han puesto en ti. Dejas en la estacada a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tus compañeros de trabajo… a Mulder. Abandonados a su suerte y sin saber si saldrán adelante solos cuando tú no estés”.

Sophie presionó un poco la mano de Scully para hacer que levantara el rostro y le mirase.

“Dana…, mientras estabas recibiendo tratamiento contra el cáncer, ¿hablaste de todo esto con alguien?”.

Ella frunció las cejas notando ahora que estaba hablando en voz alta. Había sido una reflexión para sí misma, pero los tres habían escuchado en silencio sus palabras.

“No...”.

“¿Por qué, no?”.

Se encogió de hombros. Sophie no sabía si para indicar que no sabía la razón, o porque no lo consideró tan importante… Sospechaba que se trataba de esto último, pero tal vez por deformación profesional, quería que Scully se respondiera a sí misma en voz alta, aunque fuera aquí, sentados ante una cerveza en un pub, en lugar de en la intimidad de su despacho.

“Le sugerí que le vendría bien participar en un grupo de apoyo, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Creía que eso era airear su vida a los demás, a desconocidos que no pueden ponerse en su lugar para ayudarle. A Scully siempre le ha resultado difícil expresar sus sentimientos y emociones en voz alta. Con el tiempo aprendes a leerlas en su rostro y su actitud”, respondió Mulder por ella.

“Es evidente que leeros el uno al otro, sin necesidad de palabras, es algo que los dos habéis aprendido bien”, reconoció Sophie.

Los agentes se miraron durante un instante para compartir una pequeña sonrisa que pasó entre sus labios como un fantasma apenas visible. Una nube tan liviana que pasa desapercibida contra el cielo azul si no estás atento.

Sophie era muy hábil captando estas cosas…

“Cuando hablo con mis pacientes suelen confesarme lo que les gustaría hacer cuando recobren la salud. Algo que no quieren dejar pasar si la vida les da una segunda oportunidad… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti, Dana?”.

La agente emitió un pequeño suspiro, recordando.

“Vinimos a este pueblo, antes de la remisión, hace algunas semanas. El agente Mulder tiene una casa cerca, propiedad de su familia, donde pasaba los veranos cuando era un niño. Lo pasamos bien y prometimos volver si superaba el cáncer… cuando lo superase. Queríamos bañarnos juntos en la playa, los dos en bañador rojo. Sé que suena algo ridículo… Es una pequeña broma entre nosotros”.

Mulder tomó un trago de su cerveza.

“Afortunadamente hemos podido volver mucho antes de lo que soñábamos. De hecho, nos hemos bañado tan pronto que creo que, al menos yo, volveré a Washington con una pulmonía. Menos mal que llevo a mi médico particular siempre conmigo”.

“Eso está muy bien. Suena divertido, pero seguro que tenías en mente algo más que un baño cuando, en medio de las sesiones, una segunda oportunidad parecía algo lejano”, insistió Sophie.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”.

Scully no creía que fuera buena idea seguir con esta conversación. No se sentía demasiado cómoda, aunque Sophie parecía una mujer con la que era fácil hablar. Era evidente que sabía cómo lograr que las personas se abrieran, no sólo ante ella, sino sobre todo ante sí mismas. No le sorprendía que Cárter hubiera reconocido en cuanto se conocieron ante la diana de dardos que le había salvado la vida.

“No sé. Parece que te gustaría tener una relación distinta a la que has tenido hasta ahora con algunas personas de tu vida. Tengo la sensación de que te preocupaba lo que fuera de la gente que se quedara aquí cuando tú faltases… ¿por qué?. Seguramente ellos tienen sus propias vidas. Saldrían adelante aunque, como es lógico, necesitaran un periodo de duelo y te echaran de menos. Parece qué piensas que les dejarías en la estacada, pero sabes que no eres responsable de ellos, ni de sus vidas, ni de su felicidad… ¿verdad?”.

Mulder se movió inquieto en su asiento. Tosió ligeramente para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

“Yo no era consciente de que no tenía una vida real antes de conocerla. Creo que sólo tiraba para adelante, o más bien debería decir que el trabajo tiraba de mí, pero desde que llegó al despacho... Scully me ha centrado, me ha dado un propósito en la vida. Me ha enseñado lo que significa sentirse valorado y respetado a pesar de mis rarezas. Creo que ella sí se siente responsable de mí. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento halagado, pero reconozco que también es peligroso”.

“Lo es”, aseguró Sophie. “Pero no hay que olvidar que todos somos raros a nuestra manera. La normalidad y la cordura están sobrevaloradas. Lo que de verdad importa es ser capaz de funcionar en el mundo de un modo que te haga feliz a ti. Lo demás son prejuicios. Juicios de valor por parte de los demás que sólo sirven para sabotear nuestra felicidad. Aun así sabemos que es difícil sustraerse al sistema de valores en el que uno ha crecido. Si todo tu edificio mental se ha levantado sobre la base de que tienes que lograr que los demás estén orgullosos de ti, el sentimiento de fracaso al no lograrlo puede ser tremendo, pero a la larga es más destructivo comprender que para conseguirlo tienes que dejar de ser tú. Es una emoción tremenda, y mucha gente sólo se da cuenta después de una experiencia que pone sus vidas en una disyuntiva. Seguir igual para no decepcionar a los demás, o reaccionar ante la segunda oportunidad que te ha dado la vida”.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas del de silencio, cada uno reflexionando dentro de su propia experiencia.

Scully emitió un breve suspiro antes de decidirse a hablar.

“Creo que decepcioné a mi padre el día que decidí apartar la práctica de la Medicina para ingresar en el FBI. Realmente, no la abandoné del todo. En mi trabajo utilizo mis conocimientos de Patología Forense más a menudo de lo que quisiera, pero no se parece mucho a la idea que mi padre tenía de lo que debía ser mi vida profesional. Utilizando mis conocimientos científicos para curar las enfermedades de mis pacientes vivos en lugar de para descubrir qué les sucedió a los que ya veo muertos en la mesa de autopsias”.

“Todos decepcionamos de alguna manera a nuestro padre”, opinó Cárter. “Es inevitable que, de algún modo, proyecten en sus hijos la esperanza de que cumplan los sueños que ellos mismos no pudieron realizar. Nuestra obligación como hijos es recordar que nosotros no somos ellos. Nuestra vida y nuestras decisiones, acertadas o erróneas, nos pertenecen. Yo soy hijo único y la ilusión de mi padre fue siempre que algún día me hiciera cargo de la pequeña de empresa de transportes que él levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Es comprensible, pero con ocho o nueve años yo ya sabía que necesitaba expresarme a través del dibujo y que me ganaría la vida con algo relacionado con esta afición temprana. Cualquier otra opción sería sólo supervivencia. Sentía que podía comunicarme a través de las palabras, pero sobre todo de las imágenes que plasmaba en el papel. El consideraba que con esa idea iría por la vida dando tumbos, sin llegar nunca a nada. La primera vez que vio mi tira cómica impresa en la página de un periódico local, con buena tirada, pensó que tal vez debería concederme el beneficio de la duda. Sobre todo cuando se enteró de lo que me pagarían por hacer lo mismo cada domingo. Mucho más de lo que lograba él a final de mes, y con menos problemas y deudas en los que pensar antes de ir a dormir”.

“¿Piensas que el cáncer fue de alguna forma otro modo de decepcionarle a él, o al resto de las personas de tu entorno?”.

Era una pregunta extraña al hilo de lo que había expuesto Cárter, pero Sophie sabía de qué hablaba cuando señaló a Mulder con la barbilla. Muchos de sus pacientes se sentían así, sobre todo mujeres. La presión social les convertía, a veces contra su voluntad, en el pilar central de la familia y cuando no podían cumplir las expectativas que habían puesto sobre sus hombros, sentían que habían fracasado como seres humanos. No era justo. Formaban una familia con la idea de que fueran _Todos_ _para uno y uno para todos_, pero cuando era ella la que necesitaba ayuda…

“Mi padre falleció hace años así que supongo que ya no puedo decepcionarle, pero sabes que hay más personas a tu alrededor que necesitan que estés cerca, y cuando descubres que eso ya no va a ser posible…”, respondió Scully sin saber cómo expresar el sentimiento que Sophie conoció bien gracias a su experiencia profesional.

“Entiendo lo duro que debe haber sido ese periodo, pero ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás y el agente Mulder sigue ahí, a tu lado. No parece que tenga intención de alejarse. Tengo la sensación de que ha sido justo la ayuda que necesitabas en los momentos más difíciles, que en el caso del cáncer son muchos”, dijo Sophie, intuyendo cuál era el motivo final de la angustia que había sentido con el avance de la enfermedad. No su propia muerte, ni la decepción de personas que ya no estaban aquí. Ni siquiera abandonar a su familia, o su trabajo. Todo eso le importaba mucho, eso era evidente, pero Sophie vio claramente que en el fondo de su angustia descansaba la idea de dejar solo a su compañero. Era perfectamente comprensible, pero…

“Sentías que el agente Mulder no podría salir adelante sin ti... ¿Por qué?. A mi me parece un hombre capaz. Con suficientes recursos físicos y psicológicos”.

Scully hizo un gesto con los labios que Sophie interpretó como una mueca mordaz.

_¿Por qué?,_ pensó. _¿Cómo podía empezar a explicar lo que supondría para Mulder volver a quedarse solo?. ¿Cómo explicarle la desolación de su alma, tras esa fachada mordaz, cuando ella le conoció?. _

Aunque Sophie conociera toda la historia desde el principio, ¿podría entender que perderla a ella sería como perder a Samantha por segunda vez?. Peor aún. La misma impotencia, la soledad, el sentimiento de culpabilidad… todo multiplicado por cien porque Mulder era muy consciente de que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera decidido quedarse para luchar a su lado una guerra incomprensible para ella, en la que él estaba atrapado desde que tenía doce años.

“Cuando me asignaron para trabajar con él, al principio pensó que era para espiarle, para controlar la legitimidad de su trabajo. Después, que nuestros superiores creían que necesitaba una canguro para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería. Lo cierto es que no iban muy desencaminados. Es un hombre impulsivo que no siempre piensa antes de actuar”, respondió con algo de humor intentando desviarse un poco de la respuesta que esperaba Sophie.

“Todo lo contrario que tú, por lo que he entendido hasta ahora. Creo que vuestros superiores acertaron. Yo diría que os equilibráis perfectamente el uno al otro”.

Mulder acabó su cerveza de un gran trago. Su brazo seguía sobre los hombros de su compañera.

“Ya os lo decía”, repitió orgulloso con un ademán, señalando la caricatura de la esquina. “Es una mujer con una gran cabeza”.

Scully le miró como si le estuviera costando un gran esfuerzo reprimir las ganas de darle una palmada en la nuca.

“¿Qué piensas hacer con el dibujo?”, le preguntó desviando la conversación a algo más ligero, pero no muy segura de que quisiera saberlo.

“¿Necesitas preguntarlo?. Pensé que lo habrías adivinado en cuanto Cárter lo terminó. El lunes, a primera hora, ocupará un lugar de honor en el panel de corcho”.

Scully le miró como si el rostro del agente se estuviera agitando, a punto de cambiar para convertirse en Eddie Van Blundht.

“¿El panel?. ¿A la vista de todos?”.

La voz le salió tan aguda que tuvo que toser ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.

“¿Todos, Scully?... El panel de corcho está en nuestro despacho del sótano, ¿recuerdas?. No es que forme parte del circuito turístico para conocer los espacios más interesantes de la sede central del FBI, así como su funcionamiento”.

“¿Y si entra Skinner?. A veces lo hace sin avisar”, insistió sin cambiar su expresión alarmada.

Mulder ya había considerado esa posibilidad… y si no ocurría en un plazo razonable tenía la intención de estar atento para encontrar el momento y el humor adecuado para que su superior pudiera disfrutar tanto como él de la obra de arte que acababa de adquirir por el módico precio de una cerveza.

“Creo que también merece formar parte de una tira cómica en el periódico. Eres agente del FBI, Scully. Seguro que Cárter puede imaginar una buena broma satírica con _esa cabeza_ como arma para vapulear un domingo más a nuestro Gobierno”.

Cárter miraba pensativo al techo. Scully ya podía ver los bocadillos sobre su cabeza con las letras apareciendo en rápida sucesión, formando las frases cargadas de crítica mordaz contra el Gobierno. Se imaginó una de esas frases dentro de un bocadillo apuntando a su propia cabeza… y tal vez no fuera mala idea desempolvar su título de médico. Debía de haber algún pequeño hospital en alguna zona poco poblada del centro del país donde sería posible pasar desapercibida.

Sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer las imágenes que se le venían a la mente, y consultó su reloj.

“Deberíamos despedirnos ya de nuestros amigos. Seguro que tienen cosas que hacer, y a nosotros nos quedan sitios que visitar. Me he divertido, pero no pretendo pasar las vacaciones únicamente bebiendo cerveza”.

___________

**Domingo, 15:15h p.m.**

“Mulder, recuérdame que en adelante las cervezas, sobre todo las de Liam, me las tome de una en una”, pidió Scully apenas vocalizando lo suficiente como para que él entendiera el mensaje.

El agente salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té caliente. El aroma ligeramente picante del jengibre se extendió al momento en el salón. Las dejó sobre la mesita, delante del sofá, y observó a las dos _mujeres_ divertido, y algo preocupado.

Scully estaba sentada en el sofá. _Derrumbada_, sería una palabra más correcta. Inclinada hacia atrás. La cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados para evitar la leve sensación de movimiento. Como si el salón flotara sobre una ola gigante que se ondulara lentamente por debajo.

El viaje de vuelta desde el pub hasta la casa había sido algo más largo que a la ida. Mulder la vigilaba, no muy seguro de dónde poner las manos para evitar que acabara tropezando mientras la miraba dar pasos vacilantes, y algo transversales, en la acera, en un esfuerzo por caminar en línea recta hasta el coche.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa se sentó en el sofá sin quitarse siquiera la chaqueta y se quedó inmóvil mientras Mulder se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un té. _Truth_ se sentó a su lado en cuanto le quitaron la correa, con la barbilla apoyada en el muslo de Scully, y una expresión confusa en sus ojos despiertos.

“Me da la impresión de que en tu cerveza había algo más que en las nuestras. Puede que Liam haya querido agasajar a una compatriota y cliente especial sin decir nada para no hacer de menos al resto del grupo”.

Scully levantó la cabeza y medio párpado. Intentó lanzar una ceja interrogante en su dirección, pero los pequeños músculos de esa zona no coordinaban mejor que los de sus piernas en la calle.

“¿Compatriota?”.

“Bueno, ya sabes. Compatriota de espíritu…y de pelo”, específico apretando los labios en una línea delgada.

Mulder bromeaba con ella mientras le entregaba la taza de té caliente y se sentaba al otro lado, pero por dentro estaba tan confundido como _Truth_.

A Scully le gustaba la cerveza.

Casi desde el inicio de su relación profesional, conscientes ya de que estaba evolucionando con rapidez hacia algo más, una profunda amistad, comenzaron a crear pequeñas tradiciones en común. La más importante que compartían fuera del despacho era la de reunirse, generalmente en el apartamento de Mulder, los sábados por la noche para la sesión de película, cerveza, y palomitas.

Muchas de esas noches Scully opinaba que la película no valía gran cosa, y Mulder que las palomitas serían un aperitivo mucho más atractivo si le permitieran mezclarlas con mantequilla caliente.

En cuanto a la cerveza, sin embargo, no había conflicto. Los dos apreciaban por igual tomar la bebida fría directamente del botellín. Ni siquiera tenían una marca preferida. Scully nunca había puesto objeción alguna a las que él guardaba en su nevera, compradas en el supermercado de la esquina, a pocos metros de su edificio. No eran, ni de lejos, la excelente cerveza negra de Liam, con su corona de espuma cremosa, su textura amarga, y su aroma a café torrefacto, pero eso no suponía un problema para que Scully disfrutara de un par de ellas, y al final de la sesión de vídeo regresara en su coche a su propio apartamento sin que le temblara una pestaña.

Hoy, en cambio, después de pasar un rato agradable con Cárter y Sophie, tener una conversación difícil y un par de buenas cervezas, parecía que Scully hubiera salido del local con unas cuantas copas de mayor graduación. No se le había ocurrido a Mulder mientras trataba de ayudarle a estabilizar los pasos en la calle sin tocar sus caderas de un modo de demasiado evidente, pero verla ahora esforzándose por fijar la mirada y vocalizar con una lengua que parecía crecerle en la boca, le hizo comprender que la cantidad de alcohol habitual era demasiada para el cuerpo pequeño, aún convaleciente, de su compañera.

Mulder recordó que ese par de cervezas negras de hoy era la primera dosis de alcohol que Scully consumía desde que investigaran a Leonard Betts. Esa misma noche, ya cerrado el caso, sufrió la primera hemorragia nasal aunque él no había sabido nada hasta una semana después, cuando Scully le llamó al hospital para explicarle lo que había aparecido en la radiografía de su cara…

Desde ese día habían compartido únicamente tazas de café caliente y refrescos de té helado hasta que las náuseas y el sabor metálico en su boca, provocado por la radiación, les dejó con la única posibilidad del agua fría y algunos bocados de alimento aquí y allá que demasiadas veces no acababan de hacer su viaje por el sistema digestivo antes de que el estómago de Scully decidiera enviarlos de vuelta al punto de partida…

Las cervezas tenían un bajo grado de alcohol, pero en su estado aún frágil fue suficiente para que ahora yaciera _K.O._ en el sofá. _Truth_ emitía cortos gemidos apenas audibles sin separarse de ella, mostrando de la única manera que sabía la preocupación por su ama.

“No sé si el té de jengibre revierte los efectos de la cerveza negra irlandesa, Scully, pero todo es probar”, dijo con una pizca de humor para ocultar su preocupación, dando un sorbo a su propia taza.

“No estoy borracha… pero estaría bien si sirviera para que el sofá volviera a apoyarse sobre sus cuatro patas en el suelo”, aseguró poco convencida.

Escupió un par de veces al aire como si tuviera pelos de _Truth_ en la boca.

“¿Qué?”.

Scully sostenía la taza con una mano y vigilaba su contenido con un solo ojo. El otro permanecía cerrado, y Mulder temió que la bebida caliente acabará sobre la cabeza de la confiada perra.

“El salón está girando realmente, ¿verdad, Mulder?. No es sólo en mi cabeza”.

Mulder pensó un momento… No. No había traído nada más fuerte en su bolsa de viaje. Sólo tenían té de jengibre.

“A mí me parece que está quieto. Aunque técnicamente está girando junto con todo lo demás en el planeta, no creo que un par de cervezas logre que lo percibamos”.

“Yo lo percibo. Te aseguro que lo percibo”.

Mulder no pudo evitar una sonrisa a pesar del triste estado de su compañera.

“Si llego a saber que la segunda cerveza iba a tener este efecto, le habría pedido a Liam que te la sirviera antes de dejarte tocar los dardos. Con el principal adversario eliminado por dopaje, el triunfo está un poco más cerca para el resto de jugadores”.

“Aún así, Cárter y Sophie irían delante de ti en la clasificación”, le recordó mirándole con su único ojo abierto no totalmente enfocado.

“Scully, ¿es mucho pedir que no sigas echando sal en la herida?. Si esto llega a oídos de las personas oportunas puedes estar segura de que lo utilizarán como una excusa más para cerrarnos el despacho”.

“¿Por qué perdiste una partida de dardos?”.

“Mejor no darles ideas”.

Scully rascó pensativa la suave cabeza de _Truth_.

“Este sitio… La casa, la playa, el pueblo, me gusta aún más que la primera vez. Supongo que venir sin la amenaza del cáncer me permite apreciarlo todo desde otra perspectiva. Si nos cierran los expedientes no dudaría en comenzar de nuevo aquí”.

“Tendrías que dejar el FBI”, apuntó Mulder.

“Tú también. No hay Oficina Regional por aquí cerca”.

“Scully… ¿Estás haciendo planes?”.

“¿Te extraña?. Soy una mujer previsora. Me gusta pensar antes de actuar, tener un plan B por si las cosas no salen como esperaba”.

“¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás pensando en este momento?”.

Scully dejó la taza en la mesa y volvió a echarse hacia atrás, al fin con los dos ojos abiertos y fijos en los de su compañero.

“Que aún no te he dado las gracias, Mulder. No sólo por salvarme, por encontrar el chip, sino sobre todo por estar ahí, a mi lado, cada minuto del día a pesar de lo que hice. Ocultarte la verdad. Además de mi madre, muy pocas personas estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que has hecho tú”.

“Muy pocas personas, además de tú madre, te conocen como yo. Llevas a mi lado cinco años soportando mis teorías, mi testarudez, mis chistes, mi impulsividad, mi comportamiento infantil e irracional… Trabajando por dar legitimidad a lo que hago y a lo que soy. Siendo mi credencial humano ante el mundo. ¿Crees que verte sangrar, o vomitar, o… haría que me olvidase de ti y te abandonase?. ¿Crees que te dejaría morir sola, poco a poco, cuando tú le diste una nueva vida a mi alma el día que llegaste al despacho?”, preguntó tratando de que su tono no reflejara su dolor ante la mera posibilidad.

“¡Tenía tanto miedo de morir y que volvieras a quedarte solo!”.

Mulder le pasó el brazo por los hombros para atraerle hacia sí, y entrelazó los dedos de la mano derecha con los de la izquierda de ella. Acercó los labios a su oído y le habló en voz baja, como si le fuera a confesar un secreto.

“Scully, vamos a imaginar que han pasado muchos, pero que muchos años, y los dos somos viejos por segunda vez. Estadísticamente es probable que muera yo antes, pero si mueres tú, quiero que llames al timbre, ahí arriba, y exijas hablar con el mandamás. No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con San Pedro, o con cualquiera de los otros, ni mucho menos con los Papas, obispos, y demás que encuentres por allí. Únicamente con el Todopoderoso”.

“Tú no crees que exista un Todopoderoso, Mulder”, le recordó una vez más.

“Eso es irrelevante. Tú no crees en alienígenas ni en naves espaciales. No crees que existan monstruos a nuestro alrededor que sólo algunas personas, en determinadas circunstancias, pueden ver. No crees en conspiraciones a nivel global y no has tenido reparo en llamarme loco más de una vez en la intimidad de nuestro coche… y a pesar de todo, te has presentado ante Skinner, ante Kerst, ante tu hermano Bill, ante el mismísimo Congreso, y ante quien has considerado oportuno, y has declarado que estoy en mi sano juicio con la ceja bien alta, retándoles a que se atrevan a insinuar lo contrario. Por eso quiero que una vez allí, te dirijas a la más alta autoridad y le convenzas de que me reserve un puesto a tu lado. Puedes utilizar cuántos argumentos creas necesarios, sean científicos, racionales, la persuasión, tu empatía, tu ceja elevada, o una patada en sus partes. Lo que sea. Eres la única que me puede asegurar un puesto ahí arriba y quiero que sea tan cerca del tuyo como para que podamos estar en esta misma posición, pero recostados sobre las nubes y rodeados de rayos de sol”.

Scully sonrió cuando la imagen se dibujó en su mente.

”No estoy segura de que la idea reflejada por los pintores a lo largo de la historia sea real, Mulder. No me imagino a mí misma vestida con una túnica blanca, descalza, y saltando de nube en nube, ligera, como si nada me pesara. Se parece demasiado a un anuncio de productos de higiene femenina. Puede que los creativos y encargados del marketing hayan tomado sus ideas de esas obras pictóricas”.

Mulder comprobó cuánto té quedaba en las tazas. El, al menos, necesitaba otra dosis para seguir con esta conversación.

“¿Estás segura de que no estás borracha, Scully.?”.

“Tal vez algo achispada”, reconoció, “pero has empezado tú”.

“Eso me parecía. En cualquier caso, si no hay nubes de algodón en las que reclinarnos, espero que me permitan trasladar mi sofá de cuero negro ahí arriba. Necesitamos un lugar cómodo y resistente que nos dure toda la eternidad”.

Scully soltó su taza ya vacía y se quedó un momento inmóvil, con los codos en las rodillas. Pensando.

“Ya sé que parece que he sido yo la que ha bebido demasiado, Mulder, pero eres tú el que está diciendo cosas muy raras”.

“Llevo diciendo cosas muy raras la mayor parte de mi vida. Tú eres la primera persona que cree que, a pesar de todo, tengo razón. Esta vez no lo pensé, pero pude haberte perdido para siempre, y no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Si llega el día en que tengamos que separarnos, cuando llegues ahí arriba, reserva sitio para mí. Estoy seguro de que te harán caso. No sé si existe Dios, pero por si acaso, voy a ser previsor y planear las cosas, como haces tú”.

Ella soltó un suspiro y le miró apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

“En realidad, tampoco yo sé si realmente creo en él. Antes de conocerte todo parecía más claro, o tal vez simplemente más cómodo. Había una puerta y podía estar dentro o fuera. Sólo dos alternativas bien definidas. Ahora es como si las puertas se hubieran multiplicado y las habitaciones están comunicadas unas con otras. Todo es un caos, y llega un momento en que no sabes dónde estás”.

“Yo diría que ahí es donde debes empezar a creer en ti misma, más que en lo que los demás quieran que creas”.

Scully emitió un profundo suspiro mientras elaboraba algo en su cabeza.

“Recuerdo cuando era niña, debía tener unos cinco años, y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener un pony. Mis padres me dijeron que no. Era muy caro y además no teníamos un lugar adecuado para que pudiera vivir. Nuestra casa, en la Base Naval de San Diego, ni siquiera tenía un patio pequeño.

Por las noches, mamá rezaba algunas oraciones con Melissa y conmigo antes de dormir. Nos solía recordar que si teníamos algún problema, o si algo nos preocupaba, debíamos rezar y pedirle ayuda a Dios. El lo podía todo. Por supuesto, en aquella época mi mayor problema era que yo quería un pony y sospechaba que no iba a estar entre mis regalos de cumpleaños.

Así que recé.

Durante varios meses recé mucho, con mi madre por la noche, al despertar, antes de abrir mi tartera de metal para comer en el colegio, mientras hacía los deberes… Pero llegó mi cumpleaños y el pony no estaba allí. En su lugar había una conejita enana preciosa a la que llegué a querer mucho.

Pero no era un pony.

Empecé a pensar que tal vez Dios no era tan poderoso como mamá creía, y aún así ella insistía en que rezáramos y le pidiéramos ayuda siempre que la necesitáramos.

Poco después, mi abuela Cairenn, la madre de mamá, enfermó. Yo volví a rezar mucho, pero sólo durante cinco días, que fueron los que ella tardó en morir. Después de eso, mamá rezaba aún más. Yo quería decirle que Dios no parecía preocuparse mucho por lo que necesitáramos. Se supone que podía curar a mi abuela y no hizo nada. Yo me preguntaba por qué, y la única respuesta que se me ocurría es que no quiso.

Que no le importaba.

Durante mucho tiempo quise preguntárselo a mamá, pero no me atrevía. Si ella seguía rezando era porque creía que Dios realmente le escuchaba. Me daba miedo que supiera que yo lo dudaba porque parecía estar tan convencida… Siguió rezando con Missy y conmigo mucho tiempo después y yo no dejé de esperar respuestas, pero con el tiempo, rezar se convirtió en un acto automático carente de contenido y finalidad. Sólo me ofrecía una especie de consuelo, un último cabo al que agarrarme, _por si acaso_… Pero las únicas respuestas reales que he obtenido en mi vida no han venido de Dios, sino de la Ciencia.

Entonces empecé a creer más en mí misma, en mi esfuerzo y mi trabajo, que en El.

Sin embargo, como dice Sophie, es difícil sustraerse al sistema de creencias en el uno ha nacido. Incluso si no te ofrece las respuestas que necesitas, no puedes evitar sentirte culpable ante la necesidad de alejarte. Por mucho que la Ciencia y tu propio sentido común te ofrezcan mejores respuestas siempre te queda esa sensación punzante en un rincón de tu mente que no deja de repetirte, _y si al final…”._

Mulder acarició los dedos delicados de Scully entre los suyos mucho mayores, absorbiendo sus palabras en silencio.

“La gente viviría más feliz y tranquila si entendiera que esa sensación no es una prueba de que las creencias que les han inculcado sean la Verdad. Es sólo culpabilidad. Es el mecanismo perverso que utilizan las religiones para ejercer el poder sobre las personas, exigiéndoles sumisión en esta vida difícil a cambio de una hipotética vida perfecta en el futuro. Y esperan que les creamos sin prueba alguna. Eso es lo que más me sorprende de ti, Scully. Yo nunca lo he logrado”.

“Pero tú crees, sin pruebas, en todo lo demás”.

“Tal vez porque los alienígenas no me exigen nada a cambio de creer en ellos. No tratan de que les venda mi mente, mi alma, e incluso mi cuerpo, a cambio de promesas futuras. No me exigen quedarse con el control de mis sueños, mis deseos, mis necesidades, mis esperanzas, mi vida al fin y al cabo… bajo la amenaza del miedo y la culpabilidad. Siempre se me ha hecho difícil confiar en un dios que se preocupa más por los supuestos pecadillos de una jovencita en su habitación que por los culpables de los crímenes más horribles de la historia, muchos de ellos cometidos o justificados por los representantes de esas religiones. Y en todas ellas, las mujeres han sido las víctimas principales con la única finalidad de mantenerlas sometidas precisamente por serlo, convirtiéndolas en ciudadanas de segunda, e incluso negándoles una verdadera condición humana a la altura de la de los hombres”.

“Para no creer en Dios, parece que has pensado mucho en él, Mulder”.

No era la primera vez que Scully pensaba algo así de su compañero, cada vez que surgía el tema, a veces en medio de la investigación de un caso.

“He pensado mucho y como has dicho, _por si acaso_, llegado el momento habla con él en mi favor. Si al final resulta ser verdad, no necesito un lugar en primera fila. Sólo asegúrate de que sea a tu lado”.

____________

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Creando recuerdos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 5º: Creando recuerdos.**

**Playa de Rocas. **

** 13:21 p.m. Lunes.**

"¡Al abordaje!”.

_“¡Guau!...¡Guau!...”,_ repitió _Truth_ en su propio idioma dispuesta a seguir a su amo hasta donde el mar y los vientos quisieran llevarles. De pie, en la proa del bote de remos, con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el borde y el hocico elevado, recogía hasta el último aroma del océano. Su postura, con medio cuerpo fuera de la barca y el extremo de la corbata enrollada en su cuello, recordaba a aquellos impresionantes mascarones de proa de barcos míticos de tiempos antiguos, a medio camino entre la realidad y la leyenda…

Scully, sentada, se agarraba con tanta fuerza a cada lado que sus nudillos estaban ya blancos. Intentó hablar con el tono más autoritario posible para no sonar aterrada, que era cómo se sentía en este momento.

“¡Mulder, haz el favor de sentarte de una vez!. Si vuelcas la embarcación les pagarás una nueva tú solo. Yo no pienso soltar ni un dólar”, le avisó por segunda vez.

“¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Scully?. Tenemos que llegar a ese islote y plantar nuestra bandera antes de que los descendientes de _Barbanegra_ se nos adelanten. Quién sabe qué tesoros nos esperan entre esas rocas… Por cierto, ¿tenemos bandera pirata?”.

Scully confiaba en que el resto de las barcas y sus ocupantes estuvieran lo bastante lejos y atareados en sus faenas, como para no percatarse del comportamiento extraño de los de ésta, demasiado blancos para ser verdaderos pescadores, y demasiado inconscientes como para darse cuenta del peligro de permanecer de pie y moverse de esa manera en un bote tan pequeño. Al menos en el caso de Mulder. Ella era muy consciente de cómo podía acabar esta aventura…

“En la tienda de Gerry sólo vi el disfraz que ahora me alegro de no haber comprado, además de la taza y el parche. No había ninguna bandera”.

El mismo parche que ahora cubría el ojo derecho de Mulder mientras que con el izquierdo miraba decepcionado a su compañera. Se apartó el trocito de cuero y, con los dos ojos, se miró a sí mismo. A su bañador rojo con dibujos de pequeñas calaveras blancas y tibias cruzadas, impresas en el tejido.

Scully leyó hasta la última letra de lo que estaba pensando como si lo llevara escrito sobre las cejas.

“Como se te ocurra quitarte el bañador para utilizarlo como bandera, te pongo las esposas y te llevo a la Comisaría más cercana… o al despacho de Sophie para que te aplique una sesión de emergencia, a ser posible con electrodos en la cabeza. ¡Y esa sí la pagaré yo de mi propio bolsillo!”, le amenazó.

Mulder volvió a soltar el parche en su lugar y, con las manos en las caderas, le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

“¿Llevas tus esposas dentro de ese bañador, Scully?. Esta aventura pirata se pone más emocionante por momentos a pesar de los deslices temporales”.

“No pensé que fuera a necesitarlas así que las dejé en el despacho, pero esta barca tiene una cuerda de amarre con la que puedo demostrarte lo que dije. Aún recuerdo cómo hacer una docena de nudos marineros que te mantendrán ocupado el resto de la semana”.

“¡Oooh!... Con material como ese podrías mejorar el guión de la última película de _Piratas del Caribe_”.

“Y puede que añada algo para mantenerte relajado. Con mis conocimientos médicos ni siquiera necesito una farmacia cerca. Seguro que puedo encontrar en el supermercado algo que mezclar con el té helado para volverte manejable hasta el próximo lunes; algo totalmente indetectable en un análisis de sangre”.

Mulder dejó por fin de oscilar las piernas a derecha e izquierda y se sentó frente a ella para que la barca dejara de moverse, amenazando con zozobrar.

“Cinco años contigo. Desde que dejé de sospechar que venías a espiarme, el segundo día o así, creí que en ningún sitio estaría más seguro que a tu lado. Ya sabes, tú proteges mi espalda y yo protejo la tuya… Y acabo de darme cuenta de que puede que no sea eso lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. ¿Debería comenzar a tener miedo?”.

Ella ya tenía los remos en posición y la barca en la dirección correcta, rumbo a las rocas.

“Miedo, tal vez no, pero yo te diría que vigilaras con cuidado tu espalda y tu bañador”, afirmó con la misma voz que utilizaba con los sospechosos que se atrevían a dudar de ella a la vista de su pequeño tamaño.

Viendo a los dos sentados frente a frente, _Truth_ consideró que ella también podía abandonar momentáneamente su puesto de vigilancia y ver si podía hacerse con algún rápido tentempié. No parecía que hubiera peligro inminente de que se acercara otro barco pirata que pretendiera conquistar los islotes antes que ellos. Todos los demás, a la vista, parecían sencillas barcas de pesca que no suponían amenaza alguna… aunque seguramente eso era lo que los demás debían pensar de ellos. Poco podían saber que en realidad iba a bordo un valiente pirata junto con su leal camarada, y una perra con una corbata roja enrollada al cuello, a falta de un loro que llevarse al hombro…

___________

El día había amanecido espléndido. Sin una nube en el cielo ni la menor brisa que agitase la superficie del agua. De pie, justo al comienzo del mar, los dos miraban en silencio el horizonte. Una línea lejana y delgada separando dos superficies igualmente azules e inmóviles.

“Si no fuera por las rocas dispersas aquí y allá, sería difícil distinguir dónde termina el mar y dónde comienza el cielo”, apuntó Scully protegiéndose los ojos con la mano a modo de visera.

“Cuando tienes ante ti una imagen como esta es fácil comprender por qué los antiguos creían que la Tierra era plana. Da la sensación de que si remas en línea recta, el mar se acaba y puedes tocar el cielo con la mano, e incluso caer por el borde”.

Reanudaron la marcha en dirección a la zona de islotes con la esperanza de encontrar algún pescador con su barca. Scully había sugerido por la mañana que le apetecía salir de nuevo a remar así que, con los bañadores bajo la ropa, prepararon algunas bebidas, y Mulder se aseguró de guardarse el parche en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Cuando aún estaban a cincuenta metros de las rocas, Scully estiró el brazo.

“Allí. Es la misma barca”, exclamó con una sonrisa exagerada, como si en vez de una viejo bote de remos acabara de avistar el rostro de un amigo al que llevara tiempo sin ver.

Mulder entornó los ojos, esforzándose por distinguir entre los numerosos puntos de color a lo lejos.

“¿Estás segura?. Apenas se distingue desde aquí”.

“Los pescadores, no lo sé, pero es la barca blanca con el borde pintado de rojo... _Mi Roca_”, dijo bajando un poco la voz al recordar el nombre de la embarcación.

“¿_Mi Roca_?”, repitió notando el tono algo nostálgico. “Scully, si les hablas así cuando les pidamos la barca nos van a subir el precio del alquiler. Se van a dar cuenta de que no te importa pagar más a cambio de que sea la misma”.

“¡Es que quiero la misma barca!”, exclamó como si no pudiera creer que Mulder no fuera capaz de apreciar lo importante que era ese detalle en un lugar donde podían elegir, probablemente, entre docenas de ellas.

“¿Por qué?”, se atrevió a preguntar sospechando que ya debería conocer la respuesta.

Ella movió la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, impaciente.

“Mis hermanos y yo teníamos un bote de remos. Te he hablado de ello alguna vez. Salíamos a remar con frecuencia los fines de semana a un pequeño lago, no muy lejos de casa. Solía remar yo, pero los cuatro nos ocupábamos de mantener el bote en perfectas condiciones. Papá nos enseñó que el barco es lo más importante del mundo. Lo que te convierte en marino. Sin el, eres como una ballena varada en la playa, un mundo entero ante tus ojos y sin poder conocer más que unos pocos metros desde la orilla. Los barcos amplían el horizonte hasta el infinito. Te acercan a lugares y gentes que son lo más parecido en este planeta a los mundos mágicos que sólo existen en los sueños. De niños remábamos y nos sentíamos transportados a esos mundos imaginarios. Era como si la barca tuviera vida propia, y merecía un nombre”.

“¿Cómo se llamaba vuestro bote?”.

“_El motín de Dana_”, murmuró en voz baja mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca se dio cuenta de que había sido un error traer la conversación en esta dirección.

_“¡El motín de Dana!”,_ repitió él mucho más alto, sin poder creerlo. Casi le daba miedo preguntar.

Ella le envió un mensaje silencioso con sus pupilas amenazadoras hacia arriba.

_Si quieres oír la historia completa, mejor callado._

Mulder se dio por enterado y decidió cerrar la boca, ansioso por escuchar lo que sabía iba a ser una anécdota jugosa.

“El mismo verano que papá compró el bote para los cuatro, a mí me regaló una gorra de Capitán”, comenzó. “Por supuesto mi hermano Bill, siendo el mayor y varón, se autoproclamó Capitán de la Nave en cuanto puso un pie en el bote. Pero ni tenía gorra ni amaba el mar como yo. No le interesaban cosas como el funcionamiento de los instrumentos de navegación ni sabía hacer el nudo marinero más simple, el que yo aprendí a los seis años.

Cuando nuestro padre venía a casa para unos días de permiso, era yo quién le preguntaba por los lugares que había conocido, y le pedía que me enseñara algo más de todo lo que había que saber para ser un buen marino. Cosas como el lenguaje de las banderas, a seguir el rumbo guiándote por las estrellas, los instrumentos de navegación antiguos y modernos, los tipos de barcos civiles y militares, el código Morse… Lo que fuera. Yo quería saber todo lo que papá había tenido que aprender para ser Capitán de Marina. Bill no mostró hasta los catorce años el interés que a mí se me despertó antes de cumplir los seis.

Así, todos estaban de acuerdo en que yo merecía ser el Capitán del bote de remos. Todos, excepto Bill, que ni siquiera creía que necesitara una gorra para gobernar el bote con mano dura; incluso con tiranía. Simplemente, decidió que le debíamos obediencia ciega porque era el Capitán. Porque él era…él.

La situación se fue volviendo tensa. El ambiente se enrarecía cada fin de semana alrededor del bote. Se formaron dos bandos claramente enfrentados. Uno que apoyaba mi causa, formado por Melissa, Charles, y yo, y otro que estaba del lado de Bill formado por… Bill.

El motín fue inevitable.

Un sábado por la tarde, los cuatro en el bote, Bill consiguió sacarme de mis casillas hasta tal punto que me salió humo por las orejas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para aliviar la presión a tiempo de evitar que diera la orden. El no podía creer que me atreviera a algo así, y trató de tomárselo a broma… hasta que entre los tres le levantamos por los aires y le tiramos por la borda. Luego le empujamos con los remos para impedir que regresara al bote hasta que jurara fidelidad al nuevo Capitán.

Asumí el cargo con justicia y equidad durante los siguientes nueve años. Esa noche, Melissa fue la encargada de bautizar el bote escribiendo el nombre a un lado de la proa con sus propias manos. Era, de los cuatro, la que tenía la letra más bonita. Mientras, Bill se _lamía las heridas_, e intentaba secar su ropa en casa sin que nuestros padres se enterasen de lo sucedido…”.

A Mulder aún le colgaba la mandíbula cuando llegaron a la roca desde la que podían ver a los pescadores cuando volvieran con sus capturas. Se sentaron juntos, con las caderas en contacto, y Scully oyó claramente las piezas en su cerebro girando, tratando de encajar las palabras de su compañera con la expresión angelical en su rostro.

“¿Tiraste a tu hermano Bill por la borda para hacerte con el poder, Scully?... No… No puedo creerlo”, tartamudeó.

Ella tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse un poco.

“Dicho así, Mulder, suena como si hubiese cometido una especie de delito”.

“¡Tiraste a tu hermano por la borda!. ¡Es un delito!”, declaró escandalizado.“ Suficientemente grave como para que, a partir de entonces, tuvieras antecedentes. Jamás te hubieran permitido ingresar en el FBI si Bill te hubiera denunciado”.

Ella le puso la mano en el antebrazo y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos, como para tranquilizarle. Le hubiera gustado decirlo en voz alta, pero se contuvo, y únicamente lo pensó.

_¡Ingenuo!._

“La borda no tenía más de treinta y cinco centímetros de altura y estábamos a la orilla del lago. Con once años, a Bill el agua le llegaba por las rodillas, y los cuatro éramos buenos nadadores. Papá nos enseñó a todos antes de cumplir los tres años. Pusimos más cuidado en asegurarnos de que no se golpeara la cabeza con el fondo que de evitar que se ahogara. Y respecto a lo de denunciarme… Mulder, cuando Samantha te golpeó aquella vez al grito de _¡Puños fuera!_, tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de denunciarle ante vuestra madre. Tu ego estaba ya bastante vapuleado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Bill se comportaría de modo diferente cuando una niña cuatro años y treinta centímetros menor que él le puso los _puntos sobre las íes_?”.

A Mulder nunca se le ocurrió que un día podría sentir una corriente de simpatía hacía Bill. Había algo en común que gracias a Scully, o tal vez por culpa de ella, les unía más que les separaba. Cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos, y las manos sobre el regazo, en un gesto de protección inconsciente.

“A veces pienso que las mujeres nos tenéis agarrados por los…”, declaró tratando de que sonara a broma sin conseguirlo del todo.

“A las mujeres siempre nos ha parecido que los lleváis muy a mano. Es fácil llegar a ellos”, replicó ella con la vista al frente y la comisura de un lado de su cara un poco más alta que la del lado contrario.

“¡Oh…!”.

No había mucho más qué decir.

Había movimiento en las rocas. Los pescadores ya habían cargado sus capturas en el bote, y se preparaban para volver.

“¿Cuánta lecciones de remo crees que necesito, Scully?”.

“Depende. Para llegar hasta ese islote creo que estás suficientemente preparado. Sólo necesitas practicar”.

“Va a ser una conquista pequeña, pero por algo se empieza”.

Ella le miró con las cejas juntas.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros para sacar el parche y dejó que el trocito de cuero colgara del elástico entre sus dedos haciéndolo oscilar sugerente ante los ojos de Scully.

“¿Alguna vez viviste una aventura pirata en el bote con tus hermanos?”.

“¡Hmmmmm!... Puede”, respondió con una pizca de misterio en la voz.

“Yo no, pero ¿sabes qué?. Una de mis fantasías de niño, durante mucho tiempo, fue cruzar los mares a bordo de el _Marianne”_.

“¿El _Marianne_?”, preguntó confusa.

El la miró más confuso aún.

“No me creo que fueras la única adolescente de la época que no suspiraba por Sandokan”.

“¡Oh!... Sandokan… ¡Ya!… Sí, recuerdo a Lady Marianne. Creo que también tenía alborotados a algunos chicos de la época. Pelo rojo y ojos verdes, ¿verdad?.”.

Mulder fingió que observaba la llegada de los pescadores para tomarse unos segundos y pensar una respuesta que no le obligara a llevar el parche en el ojo el resto de las vacaciones.

“No sabría decirte, Scully. En aquella poca mi televisor todavía era en blanco y negro. Sin embargo, sí recuerdo a un tal Yanez de Gomera. Un portugués. ¿Sabes que era su mejor amigo y el único blanco en el que confiaba?. Decidió pasarse al bando de los piratas malayos y unirse a la lucha de Sandokan contra el imperio británico. Eran dos mundos tan distintos como lo pueden ser ahora las civilizaciones alienígenas y la nuestra. La de Yanez de Gomera fue una causa perdida desde el principio, él lo sabía, pero no dudó en sacrificar incluso su vida por la causa en la que Sandokan creía”.

Scully no sabía cómo responder a eso, salvo con un comentario escéptico.

“Tan distintos como las civilizaciones alienígenas y la nuestra, en el caso de que existan… Me alegró de que no pretendas equipararme a Lady Marianne, Mulder. Era demasiado sensible e inocente para mi gusto. Una llorona insoportable”.

“No. Tú me recuerdas a Yanez de Gomera…aunque, para tu tranquilidad, te diré que eres mucho más atractiva que él”.

“Gracias”, dijo bajando los ojos a la arena. “Sabes… Alguna vez, cuando nos quedamos hasta tarde en el despacho y ya se percibe una sombra en tu cara, me he preguntado cómo te quedaría la barba”.

Mulder se llevó los dedos a la barbilla sin pensar. No. Aún estaba suave. Sólo hacía cuatro horas que se había afeitado.

“Bueno. Si tienes tanto interés, tal vez me la deje unos días para que puedas tocarla y satisfacer tu curiosidad… pero no esperes que me ponga rímel en las pestañas, ni mucho menos pienso dejar que pases el lápiz por el borde de mis párpados”.

“¡No, por Dios!..., pero tal vez el pelo un poco más largo…”, añadió poniéndose en pie sin mirar atrás, para dirigirse hacia los pescadores. Los dos hombres ya tenían casi todas las cajas de pescado fuera del bote, sobre la arena.

Scully mostró su sonrisa más amplia y encantadora al saludarles.

“Buenos días, señores. Me alegro de verles aquí de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha ido la faena de hoy?.

“Ha estado bien. Ya es hora de ir a casa a comer y descansar… ¡Eh!. Ustedes son… los que nos pidieron el bote prestado”, exclamó uno de ellos al recordar a la agente. “Mira, Thomas, son…”, se detuvo como si no se atreviera a acabar la frase.

“…los agentes del FBI”, acabó su compañero por él, dejando la última caja en el suelo. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado, su expresión seria. “¿Ocurre algo?”, preguntó.

A Scully le hizo gracia. Les estaba oyendo pensar, preguntándose si habían hecho algo que no debían, y alguien había avisado al FBI.

“No, que nosotros sepamos, ¿no es así, Mulder?”.

Volvió la cabeza buscando su confirmación. Ese simple gesto solía poner un poco más nerviosos a los sospechosos.

Los dos hombres esperaban en silencio a que la agente dijera algo más.

“Mi compañero y yo nos preguntábamos si nos alquilarían de nuevo el bote durante un par de horas”.

“¡Oh!, claro. Si lo quieren, este es el mejor momento. No lo necesitaremos hasta las 16h. Por la tarde salimos de nuevo a las rocas”.

“Igual que la última vez. Por nosotros, de acuerdo”, asintió Scully con la placa y la cartera ya en la mano, dispuesta a intercambiar la información necesaria y pagar por adelantado la cantidad acordada, como hicieran apenas dos semanas antes.

Una vez que los dos hombres se alejaron lo suficiente, Mulder se levantó las perneras de los vaqueros, empujó el bote, y saltó dentro en cuanto lo tuvo a flote. Scully ya estaba sentada. Esta vez no sólo no le ayudó a moverlo sino que dejó que lo hiciera con ella dentro. _Truth_ fue algo más considerada y esperó hasta que la barca dejó de tocar fondo para subir a bordo de un salto… y sacudirse el cuerpo como un ventilador para librarse del agua atrapada en el pelo durante el paseo por la playa. Scully recibió una rociada que la dejó empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

“¡_Truth_!, he subido al bote antes de ponerlo a flote para no mojarme las deportivas y los bajos de los vaqueros”, se quejó enfadada al animal al tiempo que estiraba el borde de su camiseta para que viera cómo había quedado y se avergonzara de su comportamiento. Mulder iba a recordarle que no era un niño travieso, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada cuando vio la expresión del animal… Juraría que la perra sonreía un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y parecía orgullosa de ello.

Los agentes se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras _Truth_ iniciaba la inspección olfatoria de rigor. El espacio era pequeño, y ella se deslizaba con facilidad y rapidez alrededor de sus amos. Mulder recordó el conejo blanco de _Alicia en el País de las_ _Maravillas_, con su reloj de cadena en la mano apresurándose para no llegar tarde, no sabía dónde.

Siempre había pensado de sí mismo como un hombre con un buen olfato, no sólo con una gran nariz, sino con un olfato realmente útil, sobre todo desde que conociera a Scully… pero por supuesto no era nada comparable al de _Truth_. La perra creyó que su trabajo de olfateo acabaría rápidamente en la pequeña barca, y ahora parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad mientras identificaba en su cerebro docenas de especies marinas para las que no tenía nombre.

Mulder vació la bolsa en la que traían las bebidas y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Ella le miró deshacerse de los vaqueros y la camiseta, y doblarlos con cuidado antes de meterlos en la bolsa vacía. Vestido sólo con el bañador rojo y las deportivas, Mulder se dio cuenta por fin de que ella seguía sentada, totalmente vestida, y sin pestañear.

“¿Has olvidado el bañador, Scully?”.

“No. Lo llevo debajo”.

Cogió los remos y comenzó a maniobrar con uno para dirigir la proa del bote en la dirección correcta, hacia el grupo de rocas de dónde habían llegado los pescadores.

“Entonces deberías quitarte la ropa para que no se te moje al desembarcar. En la bolsa estará más segura, y hace un día magnífico para remar en bañador”.

Se miró a sí misma. Tanto sus vaqueros como su camiseta estaban cubiertos de pequeñas manchas redondeadas de humedad, gracias a _Truth_. Si se los quitaba para guardarlos en la bolsa, no sólo no se secarían, sino que humedecerían la ropa de Mulder.

“¡Vamos, Scully!”, le animó. Los vaqueros no se inventaron hasta 1871. Para entonces ya no quedaba un solo pirata en los mares. Al menos, no de los de parche en el ojo, pata de palo, y loro al hombro. Vamos a ser lo más fieles posible con los hechos históricos. Hoy son más imaginativos y eficaces con el tráfico de drogas, seres humanos, y especies amenazadas, pero han perdido por completo la fascinación y nobleza de otros tiempos”.

“Dudo que antes fueran tan nobles y fascinantes como crees. Tu idea de los piratas son sólo unos cuantos datos sacados de los libros de historia, e impregnados de la visión idealizada, romántica, y esencialmente falsa, de Hollywood… o en este caso, de una coproducción italo-francesa”.

“A veces tu racionalismo mata toda la magia”, se lamentó con un suspiro.

Para enfatizar sus palabras se colocó el parche en el ojo derecho y estiró del cordón elástico haciéndolo chasquear en la sien. Se sentó, y alcanzó algo rojo que había bajo el asiento, entre las bebidas.

“¡_Truth_, ven aquí!”.

La perra detuvo al momento su obsesión olfatoria y se acercó con la lengua colgando entre los colmillos inferiores. Mulder desenrolló la corbata roja y estrecha en sus manos y se la puso a _Truth_ a modo de bufanda, dando tres vueltas a la prenda y sujetando el extremo bajo el collar. Seguía sin parecer un loro, pero Mulder consideró que por esta vez podía permitirse una pequeña licencia histórica.

Scully sonreía, pero decidió callarse para no matar definitivamente sus fantasías de niño. Pensó que la serie que excitaba su imaginación y su deseo de aventuras al lado de un héroe valiente y sensible, Sandokán, se emitió por televisión a mediados de los años 70. Samantha desapareció en Noviembre de 1973. Cuando Mulder miraba a su héroe luchar por recobrar lo que le habían arrebatado de manera injusta, debía tener trece o catorce años. A las dificultades propias de la adolescencia tuvo que añadir una familia rota, una comunidad que le señalaba con el dedo, un silencio a su alrededor que amplificaba el volumen del grito que ya se repetía a sí mismo en su mente.

_¡Culpable!._

Tal vez, sumergirse cada semana en las aventuras del valiente Sandokan le permitió albergar la esperanza de que si luchaba sin darse jamás por vencido, recuperaría a la niña… o al menos, durante una hora a la semana podía alejarse de todo navegando en el _Marianne_, ocultándose en la jungla inexpugnable del sudeste de Asia, y admirando la mansión de Lord Guillonk llena de color, música, y calor, tan distinta al salón de la casa de sus padres, en Chilmark, frío, silencioso, y gris desde que Samantha desapareció…

Scully se despojó de la ropa quedándose también en bañador, y la dejó bajo el asiento. Agarró de nuevo los remos, rumbo a las rocas, mientras Mulder seguía dejando volar su imaginación…de un modo demasiado realista para su tranquilidad.

“¡Al abordaje!”.

Soltó los remos y se agarró a los lados de la barca intentando que no viera su cara de pánico, mientras él, de pie, sonreía haciendo oscilar el bote de lado a lado con el movimiento de sus caderas. _Truth_ permanecía en su puesto, metida de lleno en su papel de mascarón de proa, y secundó la idea de su amo con un par de ladridos cortos.

“Mulder, ¿quieres hacer el favor de sentarte?. Si hundes la embarcación les pagarás una nueva tú solo. Yo no pienso soltar ni un dólar”.

“¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Scully?. ¿No me digas que te han asustado un par de olitas de nada?”, dijo fingiéndose sorprendido. “Creí que lo tuyo era ser Capitán de la nave. No es por ofender, pero ahora mismo tienes la expresión de la rata desesperada por abandonar el barco para ponerse a salvo”.

“Esto no es un barco”, afirmó tratando de relajar los músculos de la mandíbula para dejar de apretar los dientes, sin soltar las manos de los lados del bote. “Es lo más parecido a una cáscara de nuez en el océano”.

“Seguro que no muy distinto al bote que compartías con tus hermanos. Un barco es un barco, Scully, y un Capitán es un Capitán, no importa el tamaño… ni del barco, ni del Capitán”.

Ella comprobó que el bote volvía a estabilizarse, demasiado aliviada como para hacer caso, con su ceja, del comentario sarcástico.

“Si alguno de los pasajeros de mi barco se hubiera comportado como tú, habría ido por la borda detrás de Bill sin que me temblara el pulso. La principal obligación de un Capitán es asegurarse de que los pasajeros a su cargo vuelven a puerto sanos y salvos”.

Mulder decidió callarse y sentarse quieto. Esta vez estaba sola, pero ya lo había hecho una vez, y con ocho años…

Por fin, Scully inició un ritmo de remo tranquilo y constante, sin sobresaltos. La zona de rocas e islotes se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, mientras contemplaban el mar a su alrededor. El agua inmóvil, excepto por la pequeña estela que formaba el bote en su avance. El sonido de las gaviotas lejanas y de los remos golpeando la superficie en cada brazada hizo que giraran la cabeza un par de veces simultáneamente, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

“Scully, a partir de ahora, cada vez que cerremos un caso quiero que me impidas abrir el siguiente mientras no hayamos hecho algo como esto. No importa lo pesado que me ponga. No importa que pretenda sacarte de la cama a las 3h de la madrugada jurando que es cuestión de vida o muerte. No me creas cuando te diga que es urgente si antes no hemos hecho algo juntos, sin ninguna relación con el trabajo. Tienes mi permiso para utilizar tu arma si no logras convencerme _por las buenas_”.

“¿Algo como remar?”.

“O beber cerveza en un lugar especial, o jugar a los dardos, o buscar almejas con _Truth_, o recordar historias de tu infancia. Vale cualquier cosa si estás tú y no aparecen las palabras _alienígena, teoría, o conspiración_ en la conversación”.

“Sabía que existía este lado en ti, Mulder, pero durante años no me atreví a pedirte que saliera a la superficie por miedo a cometer un error de percepción”.

“Tú no cometes errores de percepción. Es sólo que eres científica. Necesitas pruebas incluso para creer en ti misma”.

Se levantó con cuidado para no alborotar de nuevo el bote y se sentó a su lado, en lugar de enfrente, presionando su cadera contra la de ella para que se moviera a un lado. El espacio era tan justo que los dos notaban la respiración del otro, y el tacto calido de la piel desde el hombro a las rodillas. Mulder sólo tuvo que inclinar el cuello unos pocos centímetros para rozar su mejilla con los labios.

“¿Crees que podemos remar a la vez?”, preguntó agarrando el remo que Scully acababa de soltar para hacerle sitio.

“Si no coordinamos bien los movimientos, el bote empezará a girar. Puede que acabemos de nuevo en la playa”, murmuró con los ojos fijos en su labio inferior.

“Pues coordinemos. Yo diría que se nos da bien. Llevo cinco años haciendo a Skinner prematuramente viejo con mis teorías y, a continuación, tú te aseguras de que no le dé un ataque cardiaco convenciéndole de que no estoy tan loco como sueno. Si eso no es coordinación, no sé qué es”.

Los dos emitieron una pequeña sonrisa simultánea, perfectamente coordinada.

Scully comenzó a remar en su lado derecho mientras Mulder se concentraba en la posición de su remo izquierdo. Después de un par de brazadas desordenadas, los movimientos se hicieron perfectamente simétricos a los dos lados del bote, como si los dos brazos y las dos mentes que los gobernaban pertenecieran a la misma persona. Cuando ya se sentían perfectamente cómodos con el avance del bote, ella comenzó a tararear suavemente en el fondo de su garganta. Con cada golpe de remo, el volumen de voz aumentaba hasta que se atrevió a abrir los labios y surgió la letra de la canción:

_¯¯ Sólo tenía dos piernas y las manos al timón,_

_la tercera le crecía con la botella de ron. _ _¯_

_¯Se la roían las ratas porque era la de palo. _

_Pobre pirata lloraba con su tesoro en las manos. _ _¯¯_

_¯La madera acariciaba mientras contaba su oro._

_El ron y el tesoro, cantaba, seguro lo curan todo. _ _¯_

_¯Si al final de la botella las piernas no te sostienen,_

_ utiliza la tercera, la que crece de madera. _ _¯¯_

Apenas habían hecho una veintena de movimientos de remo cuando Mulder se detuvo perdiendo el ritmo por completo. El bote comenzó a desviarse a la derecha alejándose de las rocas. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró cuando no encontró palabras. Después de hacer el mismo gesto tres o cuatro veces notó que su expresión debía ser la de un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

“¿Esa… esa cancioncilla pirata te la enseñó el señor Bill Scully, Capitán de Marina al servicio de su país, los Estados Unidos de América?”, logró articular.

“Por supuesto que no. Si me hubiera oído cantarla, con nueve o diez años, me habría tirado a mí por la borda. Las canciones eran cosa de Melissa. Nunca quise saber dónde las aprendía, pero disponía de un rico repertorio que ampliaba cada semana con una o dos estrofas nuevas, para ensayarlas mientras navegábamos en el lago. Algunas de ellas, sin embargo, eran de inspiración propia. Tenía una gran imaginación y facilidad para crear imágenes evocadoras con las palabras y, aunque habitualmente la utilizaba para escribir poesía con tintes nostálgicos y románticos, supongo que todos necesitamos evadirnos a veces de la seriedad de nuestras vidas. Melissa lo hacía componiendo estrofas algo más _ligeras, _que hacían nuestras pequeñas travesías marinas de los fines de semana, mucho más divertidas”.

Mulder lo intentó, pero no podía hacer desparecer la mueca de incredulidad de su rostro, ni bajar sus cejas a su posición habitual.

“Me están dando ganas de lavarte la boca con jabón yo mismo, Scully, o la mente para el caso. No sé qué me sorprende más, si oírte interpretar esa canción, o descubrir que Melissa era la autora. No puedo creer que sea la misma Melissa capaz de sentir tu propia alma con la palma de sus manos”.

“Missy tenía un par de lados sorprendentes bajo esa apariencia inocente”.

“Debe ser cosa de familia. A ti te ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Cuando ya creo que te conozco a fondo, aparece otra faceta tuya que me sorprende una vez más. En cuanto a la interpretación, creí que ya sabía todo lo que había que saber de ti y tu oído musical; no es tan afinado como…”.

“Yo tengo un pequeño problema con la voz, Mulder, no con la letra”, reconoció.

“¡Eso es evidente!”.

Ella le golpeó con el codo.

“¡Cállate y rema!. Estamos perdiendo el rumbo por tu culpa”.

“Sólo si sigues cantando. Me ayuda a mantener el ritmo”, pidió fingiendo hablar en serio, “como los galeotes en los barcos romanos”.

_¡Reee-mad!, ¡Ree-mad!, ¡Ree-mad!._

“¿Estás seguro?. Me parece que lo has perdido en cuanto he empezado a cantar”.

“Son imaginaciones tuyas. Te aseguro que esa canción centra toda mi atención. Sólo una estrofa más, Scully. Hazlo por mí, por favor”, suplicó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.

Ese labio inferior… ¿Quién podía resistirse?.

_¯Pirata de piernas cortas, el loro al hombro, sabía_

_que con un trago de ron, apenas se notaría. _ _¯¯_

_¯¡Bebe, bebe, piratita, hasta apurar la botella!._

_Con el amanecer, la de palo raudo crecerá entre ellas._

_Orgulloso caminaba, Pirata, por la cubierta_ _¯¯_

_¯ apoyando cada paso en la tercera de palo._

_Las dos primeras inútiles, oscilando a cada lado…_ _¯_

“¡Pfffffffffffft…!”.

Scully dejó la estrofa a la mitad en cuanto oyó el sonido ahogado. El miraba algo_ interesante_ en la superficie del mar de su lado. Adelantó un poco el cuerpo para verle el rostro. Los labios desaparecían en el interior de la boca y los ojos se volvieron acuosos del esfuerzo.

“¿Te estás riendo de mí, Mulder?”.

Únicamente pudo responder moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, negando.

“No sé qué esperabas. Melissa era una poetisa notable, pero en cuanto al tema pirata, no había mucho dónde inspirarse. En ese sentido se parecía a ti. Creo que en el fondo siempre quiso tener una pata de palo. Olvidarse de las imposiciones de la vida moderna, y vivir un poco más como el espíritu libre que era”.

Mulder se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con los dedos.

“Acabas de mostrarme otra forma de mirar una pata de palo que no se me había ocurrido ni en mi adolescencia. Siempre la vi como un símbolo de la discapacidad; como un modo de apreciar la vida por sí misma, únicamente por lo que es, en vez de otorgarle valor en función del traje y corbata que vistas”.

Scully no sabía si creerle.

“No existe ningún adolescente que, al imaginar una pata de palo, no piense en _eso_, Mulder. No creo que tú fueras una excepción”.

“Más vale tarde que nunca. A partir de ahora, cuando oiga el término _pata de_ _palo_, no sólo pensaré en el asunto. Además, mi memoria ya te ha grabado a ti cantando _eso_”, reconoció.

Scully frunció las cejas preguntándose hasta dónde debería escandalizarse.

“Creo que este es todo el repertorio de Melissa que te voy a enseñar. En casi diez años caben muchos fines de semana y, con la práctica, perfeccionó notablemente sus dotes literarias, pero no estoy segura de que tengas la madurez suficiente como para escuchar según qué fragmentos de su obra maestra”, bromeó.

“Scully, ¿me vas a dejar con la curiosidad?. ¿Y si prometo no reírme?”, dijo con los labios curvados y la voz forzada para ocultar la carcajada que ya esperaba oculta en sus mejillas hinchadas. “Te recuerdo que has empezado tú”, insistió.

“Sólo te diré que una de sus últimas composiciones poéticas de temática pirata lleva por título **_El tesoro de un Pirata madera es, y no oro_**”.

Mulder miró el remo en su mano izquierda. No estaba seguro por qué, pero de repente necesitaba soltarlo.

“Toda la educación, la disciplina, y el autocontrol que te enseñó tu padre no han podido contigo, Scully. Acabo de descubrir lo que realmente hay debajo de esa apariencia discreta, formal… y confieso que estoy algo asustado”.

“Bueno, en parte es también culpa tuya. Como tuya fue la idea de los bañadores. Los trajes de chaqueta resultan mucho más prácticos a la hora de guardar… lo que sea que necesite guardar”.

“Que en tu caso, como yo ya sabía, es mucho. Siempre me obligas a adivinar”.

“Eso ya lo has dicho antes. Tal vez sólo pretenda conservar la magia. No hay que dejar que se pierda dejando que me conozcas del todo demasiado pronto”.

“Siento escalofríos al pensar que más sorpresas guardas dentro de ti, después de cinco años”.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática.

“En bañador tengo alguna más que puede que te muestre hoy. Ahora rema, o se nos echará el tiempo encima, y no estaremos de vuelta en la playa a las 15:45h”.

Mulder sujetó el remo y comenzó a moverlo con renovadas energías hasta el punto de que ella tuvo que emplearse a fondo para mantener su ritmo despiadado. Si se permitiera flaquear por un momento, el bote volvería a desviarse de su trayectoria, y a este paso no lograrían desembarcar en las rocas a pesar de la pequeña distancia que les separaba.

Por suerte, nada de eso ocurrió. Mulder remaba rápido, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando sintió que el extremo de su remo golpeaba algo duro bajo la superficie. El islote principal estaba ahí mismo, pero el tramo de agua que les separaba aún les obligaría a nadar si salían del bote. Necesitaba la opinión de un experto.

“Scully, he tocado el fondo con el remo. ¿No crees que el casco del bote puede dañarse si seguimos acercándonos?”.

“Lo que has tocado no es el fondo. Seguramente alguna roca justo bajo la superficie. El bote tiene la base plana y no más de cuarenta centímetros de calado. No vamos a golpear el fondo, que debe estar al menos seis metros más abajo, pero tenemos que movernos despacio y con cuidado para que el bote no golpee con fuerza alguna roca oculta. Si la rozamos con suavidad no habrá problema”.

Mulder trato de seguir las instrucciones y las maniobras cuidadosas de Scully al pie de la letra. En cuestión de minutos la barca casi rozó el islote, que brotaba directamente del mar.

_Truth_ fue la primera en saltar a tierra firme, aunque no pudo evitar quedarse algo corta y acabar sumergida hasta el cuello. Tuvo que dar unas pocas brazadas con su cuatro patas antes de pisar suelo de verdad y sacudirse enérgicamente el pelo para, a continuación, comenzar la exploración de este nuevo territorio. Scully se alegró de estar aún en la barca y evitar así una nueva rociada de agua salada con aroma perruno.

Acercaron la embarcación cuanto pudieron, pero el islote no tenía una zona de suelo más o menos plano donde atracar así que, como habían visto hacer a los pescadores, la dejaron en el agua menos profunda, poco más de un metro, y utilizaron un saliente vertical en la roca, al borde del agua, como punto de amarre para asegurarse de que no se la llevaba la corriente.

Como en el caso de _Truth_, tras desembarcar hicieron una primera inspección aunque, al contrario que el animal, apenas necesitaron moverse para echar un vistazo que abarcó la roca entera, de lado a lado. Toda la zona era una superficie irregular salpicada de rocas pequeñas, de origen volcánico, resultado de antiquísimas y violentas erupciones en el fondo del mar. El magma producto de esas explosiones llegaba a la superficie y se enfriaba al contacto con el aire. Con el tiempo y la increíble cantidad de magma, algunas rocas conseguían sobrevivir a la fuerza del agua y la erosión. En la siguiente erupción recibían una nueva aportación de material que aumentaba poco a poco su superficie, o compensaba la pérdida que sufrían con la erosión. Algunas rocas e islotes se estabilizaban de este modo y se convertían en nuevos asentamiento para una variada muestra de especies marinas, vegetales y animales, tanto en la propia superficie, como alrededor del islote, justo bajo la superficie.

El islote en sí se levantaba poco más de tres metros sobre el nivel del agua y estaba formado por un tipo de roca oscura y porosa que, al enfriarse, se había petrificado en formas curiosas. Como burbujas de jabón caprichosas montadas unas sobre otras. El resultado era un suelo irregular en el que no era fácil caminar, pero ofrecía numerosos huecos y escondrijos bañados continuamente por las olas. Un paraíso para numerosas especies cuyo ciclo vital se desarrollaba a medio camino entre la tierra y el mar.

El hecho de que hoy fuera uno de los escasos días en que no se apreciaba la menor brisa les facilitaba la tarea de investigar el islote de un modo inesperado, pero primero se aplicaron a la tarea de encontrar un saliente rocoso lo suficientemente liso, o sin demasiadas irregularidades que pudieran suponer un peligro para sus respectivas posaderas.

Cuando lo encontraron se sentaron a contemplar 360º a su alrededor, y durante varios minutos sólo miraron y respiraron el paisaje.

“Es precioso. Sencillo. Sólo agua, cielo, y rocas, pero precioso”, murmuró Scully haciendo una inspiración larga y lenta en la que retener el aroma del océano.

Mulder le miraba a ella. 

“Siento no haberlo pensado mucho antes, Scully”.

La ceja se elevó interrogante.

“Es la primera, bueno la segunda, vez que venimos a ver el mar desde que nos conocemos. Me refiero sin trabajo, ni amenazas, o riesgos vitales de por medio. Deberíamos venir al menos dos veces al año sólo para esto. Para ser y respirar. Para recordar que lo importante somos nosotros, no el trabajo. Necesitas que el sol, el agua, y el aire del mar te quiten esa capa oscura con la que he cubierto tu alma durante estos años.

Aún recuerdo cómo eras la primera vez que te vi. Con ese brillo en la mirada y esa expresión inocente, cuando aún creías que el mundo era básicamente un lugar en el que depositar tu confianza. Eras consciente de que te quedaba mucho por saber, pero te presentaste en el despacho con todas tus armas científicas y sin sospechar que tu principal obstáculo a superar no sería la ignorancia, sino la mentira”.

Scully apoyó la palma de la mano en la superficie húmeda y rugosa de la roca entre los dos.

“Yo no siento que hayas cubierto mi alma de nada oscuro. Mas bien que has abierto la puerta de habitaciones que siempre han estado en penumbra. Ahora ha entrado la luz y puedo ver lo que hay dentro. Cosas que jamás hubiera podido imaginar si no las hubiera visto a través de tu mirada”.

“Muchas de esas cosas han sido horribles”, objetó. “Quisiera que nunca las hubieras visto”.

“¿Y vivir feliz, pero en la ignorancia?. Ese no eres tú, Mulder, y tampoco soy yo desde que te conozco. Ahora quiero la Verdad, sea cual sea, pero sobre todo quiero descubrir la Verdad contigo”.

Mulder apoyó la mano sobre la de ella para entrelazar los dedos y se acercó. Sus labios rozaron apenas los de Scully. Cuando se separó lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos, ella estaba sonriendo.

“Sé que te debe resultar difícil creerlo, pero la Verdad sólo me ha importado más que tú durante un corto período de tiempo. Cuando desapareciste descubrí que eras tú, y no mi búsqueda, lo que daba verdadero sentido a la vida”.

“Me ha costado que entiendas que la vida es el presente, y proyectar el futuro. Si te empeñas en mantenerte en el pasado acabas perdido dentro de ti mismo”.

Los dos emitieron a la vez un suspiro involuntario que les provocó una sonrisa.

“Es una buena forma de entender la vida y, para que veas que te escucho, voy a poner tu consejo en práctica ahora mismo”, decidió.

“¿Cómo?”.

“Mi primer intento de invitarte a comer ha sido un completo fracaso. Olvídate de las almejas, son cosas del pasado. Esta vez conseguiré algo mejor para la cena de esta noche”.

Scully levantó su ceja escéptica.

“¿Piensas pescar algo con tus propias manos?. Ni siquiera has traído una caña”.

Mulder se levantó y caminó con cuidado en el suelo irregular. El bote se mecía tranquilo a la orilla del agua, sólo tres o cuatro metros delante de ellos. Se inclinó en la borda sin subir y buscó algo bajo el asiento. Scully le vio regresar con una pequeña red circular sujeta a un mango de madera que iba agitando de izquierda a derecha, como si manejara un cazamariposas.

“¿Vas pescar algo con eso?”, preguntó disimulando sus dudas.

“¿Qué?. ¿No me crees capaz?”, respondió al detectar su tono suspicaz. “No parece difícil. Sólo hay que meterlo en el agua y esperar”, explicó convencido.

“¿A qué?. ¿A que los peces decidan saltar dentro?. No creo que los dueños del bote confíen su sustento a la buena suerte, o a la torpeza de las criaturas ahí abajo, Mulder. Apuesto a que hay que saber algo más que simplemente meterlo en el agua para conseguir la cena”.

Mulder miró atento el aparejo. Le dio un par de vueltas asegurándose de que lo inspeccionaba por todos lados.

“No veo que tenga botón de encendido”, declaró muy serio. “Nada de palancas, ni volante con que dirigirlo. Ni siquiera viene con mando a distancia ni libro de instrucciones. Sospecho que su funcionamiento es bastante intuitivo y, por si no te has dado cuenta, a mí me sobra intuición”, porfió.

Scully echó hacia atrás y apoyó las dos manos en la piedra, con los brazos estirados detrás de sus caderas y las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Miró al cielo con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del cálido toque del sol primaveral.

“Por suerte, a mi me sobra sentido común y pragmatismo. Adelante, Mulder. Ve a luchar contra los elementos para conseguirnos el sustento. Si la Naturaleza puede contigo, he dejado el teléfono de_ Sea´s Pizza_ pegado en la nevera. Sobreviviremos”.

“Yo no estoy tan seguro, con esa confianza infinita que tienes depositada en mí y en mis habilidades pesqueras”, respondió con la mano al pecho fingiéndose ofendido.

“Confío en ti, Mulder, de verdad…pero es que te estoy viendo agarrar la red, y me pregunto si acabarás con una mariposa, o algo así, en ella. Algunas culturas aprecian mucho los insectos, y dicen que serán la base de la alimentación del futuro, pero yo preferiría no empezar hoy”.

Mulder trató de agarrar la red de un modo más _masculino_, preguntándose si había un modo de hacer eso, y tomó una determinación para acabar con su recelo.

“Espérame aquí, Scully, y en menos de lo que crees te pondré un pez comestible en las manos”, declaró convencido.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un mohín de desagrado.

“¿En las manos?... Te recuerdo que la agente especial Dana Scully no limpia pescado”.

Mulder abrió la boca sin la menor idea de cómo responder a eso… Sí, ya lo había dicho antes, pero… pero…

“¡Eres patólogo forense!”, casi gritó como si no supiera cómo hacerle entender algo que ya debería saber. “La mitad de tu trabajo consiste en abrir cadáveres y enredar en sus entrañas”, añadió de una tirada.

Scully se sentó derecha en la roca, cuadró los hombros, y enlazó las manos en el regazo tratando de ofrecer la imagen más digna que pudo vestida sólo con un bañador.

_Sí,_ pensó mirándose a sí misma, _los trajes de chaqueta no son sólo prendas de vestir. ¡Son armaduras!._

“¿Eso es lo que hago la mitad de mi tiempo?. La mayoría de las personas, dentro del FBI, cree que la otra mitad la dedico a perseguir hombrecillos verdes corriendo en tacones detrás de mi compañero, algo más loco que yo. Me pregunto si debería preocuparme un poco más de la imagen que doy. Siempre he tratado de inspirar profesionalidad y competencia para lograr el reconocimiento que merezco por mi actitud y entrega a mi trabajo y a mi país… ¿y lo que crees que hago es enredar en las tripas de los cadáveres?”, preguntó.

“Bueno…”, murmuró arrepentido de haberse expresado de forma tan cruda. “Hay más de un modo de ver las cosas”.

No estaba seguro de que eso sirviera de disculpa… No sabía si Scully esperaba una disculpa por haber hablado así de su trabajo.

“Mulder, si no recuerdo mal, en nuestros casos tú eres el que suele meter las manos dentro de sustancias sospechosas de forma totalmente voluntaria, mientras tratas de mantener la compostura. ¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer lo mismo con el pescado de la cena?”, propuso con una sonrisa cálida a la que sabía que era difícil resistirse.

Debía de haber una manera elegante de negarse, pero no se le ocurría. Decidió cobrarse primero la pieza, y con ella en la mano, apelar al sentido de la justicia de Scully.

_Yo lo he pescado, así que a ti te toca limpiarlo._

Simple reparto de tareas.

Mulder estaba seguro de que no había ninguna grieta en ese planteamiento por el que Scully pudiera escurrirse. Hoy habría pescado para cenar y, si podía evitarlo, él no se ensuciaría las manos.

“Espérame aquí. Hoy te voy a sorprender”, dijo caminando hacia la orilla.

“Aquí estaremos _Truth_ y yo” aseguró.

Sólo había dado cuatro o cinco pasos con la red en las manos cuando…

“¡Eh, Mulder!”, llamó.

El giró la cabeza.

“¿Sí?”.

“Los peces estarán mirándote desde ahí abajo con sus dos ojos. Tendrás más probabilidades de atrapar uno si haces lo mismo”.

“¿…?”.

Un segundo después se le encendió la bombilla. Se quitó el parche que aún llevaba en el ojo, y se lo lanzó. Scully lo cogió al vuelo.

“¡Ve a por ellos, pirata!”, le jaleó ahogando una carcajada.

El islote hundía sus raíces directamente en el mar. Apenas tenía una zona de playa que se adentrara paulatinamente en el agua, de modo que caminando por el suelo rocoso el fondo estaba ahí mismo aunque a poca profundidad. No más de tres metros en esta parte del islote según la estimación de Scully.

Si se paraba a observar atento aparecían peces aquí y allá, algunos de buen tamaño, justo bajo la superficie. No parecía difícil lograr que alguno quedara atrapado en la red aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, traer algo que sirviera de cebo habría contribuido al éxito de la misión.

Con una mano sujetándose en un saliente y manejando la red con la otra, Mulder miró el movimiento aleatorio de los peces. Enseguida comenzó a descartar algunos para centrarse en otros. Primero fijó la vista en los más grandes. De entre ellos, unos pocos se acercaban tanto a las rocas como para tocarlas brevemente con la boca. Mulder vio que se estaban alimentando, seguramente de algún tipo de alga que crecía pegada a la parte que quedaba bajo el agua. Uno de estos parecía la opción más fácil puesto que se quedaban casi inmóviles durante unos segundos, dando pequeños bocados a la roca, antes de desplazarse para hacer lo mismo un poco más allá.

Mulder sumergió la red con cuidado para no asustarlos con el movimiento del agua, y la apoyó en posición perpendicular en el punto donde acababa de ver uno de esos peces. Intentó quedarse totalmente inmóvil a ver qué pasaba contando los segundos en su mente.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…_

Un pez apareció de la nada y comenzó a mordisquear la roca a cinco centímetros del borde de la red. Mulder reaccionó sin pensar con un giro de muñeca, y el círculo que formaba el borde de la red rodeó al incauto animal. Por un momento no supo qué hacer aparte de quedarse quieto, asegurándose de que el aro de la red no se separase de la roca y dejara un hueco por donde el pez pudiera escapar.

Contó hasta tres e hizo un movimiento rápido en diagonal para sacar la red del agua. Cuando la tuvo en el aire la recogió con los dedos justo por encima del animal, que se agitaba peligrosamente. Giró la red varias veces como si fuera el papel de un caramelo para evitar perder la pieza, e inició el regreso disfrutando ya de la sorpresa que le iba a dar. No era demasiado grande para los dos, pero asada en medio de un plato y rodeada de un buen surtido de verduras, Scully podía lograr que tuviera mayor presencia. Como el pescado de Andrew´s que tanto le gustaba.

No debían de haber pasado ni veinte minutos cuando llegó junto a su compañera, con el mango de la red apoyado en el hombro y la cena colgando a la espalda. Se sentía un aventurero con su petate al hombro en el que llevara todas sus posesiones, todo lo que realmente importaba, que en este momento era la cena.

“Aquí estoy, con la captura del día, Scully”, anunció orgulloso, levantando la red por encima de su cabeza. “Aún nos queda la mitad de la botella de vino que abrimos ayer, ¿verdad?. Esta pieza merece dos buenas copas de cristal y un plato de cerámica. Nada de vajilla desechable esta noche. Quiero celebrar mi primer…”.

Se calló de repente cuando, al llegar, Scully no le estaba escuchando ni parecía haberse percatado de que estaba ahí, a medio metro de ella, demasiado ocupada como para hacerle caso.

“¿Qué es eso?”, preguntó sujetando la red enrollada sobre si misma como si temiera que aún pudiera perder la pieza. En su archivo de los expedientes X tenía pruebas irrefutables de que _no todo muere para siempre_, y no quería arriesgarse a acabar con una triste ensalada solitaria en el plato de la cena.

“Dos bueyes de mar”, respondió aún sentada en la roca, muy concentrada en su tarea.

Mulder no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo así que se quedó callado, observando la situación con el mismo interés que pondría en la escena de un crimen.

Scully había reunido a sus pies una buena cantidad de piedras menudas, y con ellas había construido una especie de _corralito_ circular. No se le ocurría otra palabra. El muro se alzaba un palmo del suelo, con dos filas de piedras cuidadosamente dispuestas una sobre otra en equilibrio perfecto. Debía tener unos treinta centímetros de diámetro y dentro, vivos y algo cabreados, amenazaban con sus pinzas enormes dos…

“¿Bueyes de mar?”, repitió él.

“¡Aha!”, murmuró sin mirarle mientras colocaba dos piedras más para reforzar la construcción. _Truth_ daba vueltas sin parar alrededor del _corralito_, acercando su hocico con cuidado para evitar las peligrosas pinzas, sin quitarles el ojo de encima, y lanzando de vez en cuando un ladrido de advertencia a los crustáceos para que no se les pasara por la mente la idea de saltar la muralla, como un perro pastor trabajando para evitar que su rebaño se dispersara.

“¿De dónde han salido?”.

Scully se incorporó para mirarle al fin a la cara.

“Del mar”, respondió señalando detrás de él con la barbilla. Las cejas altas y sorprendidas por la pregunta.

Mulder pensó esconder la red con su pez a la espalda aunque seguramente ya era tarde.

“¿Los has pescado tú?”.

El ya estaba calculando el tamaño de los enormes cangrejos. Juntos debían pesar más del doble que su propio pez, que parecía más ligero por momentos.

“Técnicamente, sí, aunque los ha encontrado _Truth_. Yo sólo los he sacado de la grieta en la que se escondían, justo donde empiezan a golpear las olas. Con el mar en calma de hoy ha sido fácil”.

Mulder decidió mostrar la pieza que ocultaba a la espalda, aunque ella ya la había notado.

“Aquí debe haber una metáfora evolutiva, o algo, Scully. Me siento cómo si perteneciera a la Era de los Cazadores, y tú ya hubieras descubierto las ventajas de la ganadería”.

Scully se preguntó si eso era el principio de una nueva teoría que el agente pensaba soltar aquí, casi en medio del océano.

“No los he criado yo, Mulder. Los he conseguido cazando…o pescando”, dudó. “Necesitaba retenerlos para evitar que huyan hasta que volvieras con la red. Con esas pinzas es peligroso tenerlos en las manos, pero hay que mantenerlos vivos hasta que lleguemos a casa. Con suerte, esta noche tendrás esa cena de marisco comestible que querías”.

Mulder no pudo evitar una mueca algo incómoda contra sí mismo. Esta no era exactamente su idea de la cena. Se suponía que él debía ser el proveedor… Decidió no seguir la línea de pensamiento a la que le arrastraba su instinto, y mucho menos compartirla con ella. Seguramente, Scully también tendría una respuesta nada instintiva, y sí muy racionalizada, con la que dejarle claro dónde se podía meter sus inevitables instintos de macho.

Mejor pensar en otra dirección.

“Tal vez debería probar a criarlos yo. ¿Crees que se sentirían cómodos en mi acuario?”.

Se dijo que los bueyes de mar serían una aportación cuando menos curiosa a la población marina de su salón.

“¿Junto a tus _mollies_?”, preguntó alarmada. “Mulder, los bueyes de mar son carnívoros. Acabarán con tus peces de colores antes de que te dé tiempo a poner la tapa al acuario”.

La expresión de espanto era la misma en los dos rostros cuando la imagen se formó en sus mentes.

“¡Oh!... Olvídalo. Sólo pensé que estos dos hacen buena pareja en ese corralito que les has construido, y por un momento…”.

“¡Ejem!... Mulder, estos son dos machos”.

“No sé si quiero saber cómo sabes algo así”.

Scully era una caja de sorpresas sin fondo.

“Te lo he dicho más de una vez. Soy hija de Capitán de Marina. Sé muchas cosas sobre el mar”, le recordó. “Más de las que crees… y en la sección de Pescadería de cualquier supermercado te enseñarán encantados a distinguir machos y hembras mientras les haces la compra para la cena de Navidad. Yo solía acompañar a mamá… y aprendí cómo _lo hacen_ los bueyes de mar antes de enterarme de cómo _lo hacemos_ nosotros”.

Mulder dejó la red con su pez sobre la roca, lejos del alcance de los bueyes de mar, y se sentó al lado de su compañera. Sabía que en las palabras de Scully debía de haber oculto un buen chiste picante, pero sujetó su labio inferior entre los dientes para contener una carcajada y evitar que ella girara los ojos.

“Cuéntame más”, pidió.

Ella miró a lo lejos. Al horizonte. Sus ojos del mismo tono del agua fijos en algún punto que, en realidad, no estaban viendo. Scully miraba dentro de sí misma, pensando, pero no en los bueyes de mar.

Recordando otros momentos…

“Mi padre solía enrolarse en su barco durante tres semanas seguidas, a veces más, y luego volvía a casa con cuatro días de permiso. Mamá siempre le acompañaba al puerto el día que debía partir y, si no había colegio, yo también iba a despedirle. Recuerdo a mamá llorando cada vez mientras se abrazaban. Con seis o siete años creí que le echaba de menos. Luego fui aprendiendo que era algo más…

En una ocasión, el día que Charles tomó su primera comunión, nos reunimos casi toda la familia después de la ceremonia para celebrar un pequeño banquete en casa. Cuando llegó la tarta, los mayores llenaron sus copas de vino y las nuestras de refresco para hacer un brindis en honor de Charles, y para recordar a los que ya no estaban con nosotros. Mamá intentó disimular, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tía Olive le consolaba recordándole que era un día feliz. La primera comunión es un día importante en la vida de un niño católico.

La recuerdo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras decía que Charles era su hijo pequeño. Era la última primera comunión que celebraríamos y mi padre no había estado presente en ninguna de las cuatro porque cada vez se lo impidieron sus obligaciones en la Marina. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que, a pesar de ser una mujer felizmente casada y con cuatro hijos, siempre había estado sola.

A partir de entonces tuve una sensación ambivalente hacia el mar.

Por un lado era una forma maravillosa de conocer el mundo, la gente, otras culturas, otras formas de pensar, otra naturaleza… Ese día, sin embargo, no pensé en la suerte que tenían los que navegaban en el barco, sino en lo solos que se sentían los que se quedaban en tierra. Era como si mi madre hubiera sido una viuda con cuatro hijos a los que sacar adelante sola. Nunca le faltaron medios económicos para hacerlo, no necesitó preocuparse por el dinero, pero tampoco tuvo el apoyo físico y emocional que necesitó de mi padre mientras crecíamos. Todas las decisiones que se referían a nosotros tuvo que tomarlas sola. Problemas de salud, con el colegio, con los amigos, con la adolescencia… Dudas, indecisiones, alternativas, noches esperando despierta… Temas tanto del día a día, como otros totalmente inesperados. Papá sólo los conocía cuando volvía de permiso y las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas. Mamá no sólo le echaba de menos; sobre todo no lograba sentirle del todo como parte de la familia, y le dolía que se estuviera perdiendo gran parte de nuestra infancia y adolescencia a causa de su trabajo.

Mucho después, debía tener unos trece años, comprendí además que mamá vivía asustada. Con un miedo constante a que ocurriera algo, y papá no volviera jamás. Me pregunté muchas veces por qué se había casado con él sabiendo que esa sería su vida a partir de entonces.

Esperar a que volviera, pero sobre todo esperar a que volviera vivo”.

“Debían de estar muy enamorados”, fue la respuesta lógica de Mulder.

“¿Y eso es suficiente?”.

“No lo sé. Para la mayoría de la gente es una razón poderosa para actuar en contra de sus proyectos vitales. Creo que es lo único que puede lograr que te desvíes del que pensabas que era el camino ya trazado en tu vida. Arthur Dales creía que la vida de un hombre estaba dirigida por la pasión. Una fuerza que te obliga a luchar por algo a lo que no puedes renunciar. Puede que tuviera razón, pero yo he aprendido que existe algo más fuerte que esa pasión, que puede lograr que te detengas en el camino y te plantees, no abandonar, pero sí desviarte hacia un lado de modo que la meta ya no sea la que habías perseguido inicialmente. Y un día te das cuenta de que la nueva meta era lo que realmente necesitabas”.

Scully hizo una inspiración profunda. _Truth_ se había sentado a su lado, su pelo suave rozándole la pierna, perfectamente quieta, sin apartar los ojos de los bueyes de mar con el aire concentrado de un militar haciendo guardia en su garita.

“Parece que tú también has pensado en todo esto”, reflexionó Scully.

“No siempre estoy hablando, soltando una teoría imposible tras otra”, bromeó. “Cuando estoy callado, pienso. Lo que ocurre es que no sueles verlo porque lo hago solo, acostado en mi sofá”.

“Ese sofá ha sentido tus pensamientos, escuchado tus teorías, y visto cosas que prefiero no imaginar. Se merece una jubilación tranquila en un museo”.

Los dos rieron simultáneamente. _Truth_ se acercó un poco más, sentada ahora entre los dos, y movió sus orejas al frente preguntándose qué era tan divertido.

“Siempre tuve la sensación de que a mi madre el amor no le compensó. No me cabe duda de que se querían, pero yo aprendí muy pronto que prefiero ser el marino que navega en el barco, y no la esposa que espera en la orilla, asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos… No estoy segura de que pensar de esa manera haya logrado que me sienta menos sola que ella… hasta ahora”.

“Tal vez la soledad no sea un concepto con un significado único. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una forma única de sentirse solo porque el vacío que necesitamos llenar dentro de nosotros mismos es también único”.

Scully levantó la mano para llevarla a la mejilla de su compañero. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él. Mulder se dejó mirar.

“Mamá siempre ha sentido un poco de pena por mí. Por mi empeño en ser el Capitán de mi propio barco e impedir que nadie más navegue en el. Puede que tenga razón. Navegar a bordo de un barco pirata puede ser una aventura maravillosa, pero también dolorosamente solitaria si no existe una lady Marianne o un Sandokan con quien compartirla”.

“O mejor un Yanez de Gomera”, añadió Mulder ladeando el rostro para que los labios rozaran la palma de la mano.

“Creo que siempre he intentado actuar de distinto modo que mi madre. Me centré en el trabajo y he evitado crear relaciones estables, no sólo porque sentía que no durarían del mismo modo que nunca duraban mucho mis amigas de la infancia, sino también porque tenía miedo de que un día me quedara atrapada en ellas y me perdiera a mí misma. Al fin y al cabo, puede que las dos hayamos estado igualmente solas por motivos totalmente opuestos. Ella se ha pasado media vida esperando, y yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin nadie que me espere al llegar a casa”.

Mulder le agarró la muñeca suavemente y la separó de su mejilla para besarle los dedos.

“Yo llevo esperándote desde hace mucho tiempo, Scully”, murmuró con los labios pegados a su piel.

“Lo sé, pero tenía miedo. Otro tipo de miedo. Irracional, paralizante…”.

“¿De qué?”.

“De fallar otra vez. De que al cambiar lo que tenemos, algo salga mal, y llegue un día en que no sienta lo que siento ahora… De que los sepan y nos separen. De que sienta lo que siento ahora y tú ya no estés ahí, esperando una señal…”.

Mulder sonrió con un gesto de resignación, como si de pronto hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que no tenían remedio.

“Scully, teniendo en cuenta que debe suponer aproximadamente el mismo gasto tonto de energía, vamos a preocuparnos por lo que pasa entre nosotros ahora, en lugar de por lo que podría pasar”.

“Seguramente tienes razón, pero un psicólogo como tú debe saber que la mente es así de irracional. Siempre preocupada por lo que podría pasar, por un futuro que en realidad no existe, en lugar de estar atento al presente, y preocuparse sólo cuando llegue el momento. En ocasiones ese miedo llega a paralizarte a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces el momento que tanto temes nunca llega”.

Mulder entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Después de cinco años aún le seguía sorprendiendo lo pequeñas que eran sus manos al lado de las de él. Sus huesos finos, tan fáciles de romper, y su piel tan suave y cálida, todavía herida por el cáncer. Un cuerpo frágil que nunca tenía que haber soportado todo el dolor que llevaba encima como una segunda piel desde que llegó al despacho. Y dentro un alma invencible capaz de soportar la soledad y la decepción del ser humano sin perder la fe en los que aún merecen otra oportunidad… Luego había cosas que le hacían gracia, pero nunca se lo diría porque para ella eran motivo de vergüenza y tensión por igual.

“Para una exposición impecable y racional como la que acabas de hacer de lo que supone el miedo irracional, Scully, te recuerdo que sigues sin aplicarte tus propias palabras. En cinco años hemos volado juntos puede que un centenar de veces y, aparte de la primera vez, que sólo te atreviste a agarrar los brazos del asiento, todas las demás te has agarrado al mío hasta que me lo dejas dormido, durante el despegue y el aterrizaje. Has pasado miedo cien veces y no ha ocurrido nada. Probablemente nunca ocurra, pero si tenemos la mala suerte de que el avión se caiga con nosotros dentro, sólo sucederá una vez. El centenar de veces que hemos volado y no se ha caído es miedo desperdiciado”.

“Una forma curiosa de definir el miedo irracional, Mulder. Miedo desperdiciado. Lástima que saber lo que es y cómo funciona en la mente no sirva para evitarlo. Hasta que no sugieras un remedio más efectivo, creo que seguiré sujetándome a tu brazo”.

“Te recuerdo que si el avión se cae, no sólo caerás tú; también yo caeré con el. No es como en los dibujos animados, cuando el leñador corta la rama en la que está sentado y al darse cuenta de la tontería, se agarra al hacha para no caer. Y a veces funciona”.

Scully apretó el abrazo de sus dedos en los de él con una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de todo.

“Lo del avión aún necesitará unas cuantas sesiones más en tu consulta, pero al menos hemos avanzado en otros aspectos. Aun a riesgo de que algo salga mal, quiero este paso adelante, Mulder. El cáncer ha estado a punto de arrebatarnos tanto el presente como el futuro. Con miedo o sin el no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir”, aseguró.

“Puede que esa sea la primera idea en la que estamos totalmente de acuerdo desde que nos conocemos. No voy a añadir ni una palabra más para no darte pie a que encuentres una razón para contradecirme. A veces he tenido la sensación de que lo haces por el puro placer de discutir”.

“Bueno, discutir contigo tiene su punto. Más de una vez me he preguntado hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar con tus teorías si continúo con _el tira y afloja_, pero al final siempre me puede el sentido común y me aseguró de que sigues con los pies en la tierra. Si no te obligara a plantearte las cosas dos veces y escucharme aunque no me hagas caso, a estas alturas ya habrías superado a la sonda espacial _Galileo_, que anda por ahí, dando vueltas alrededor de Júpiter”.

“¿Esa es toda la fe que tienes en mi, Scully?”.

“Tengo toda la fe del mundo en ti. Sé que tu intención es hacer las cosas bien. Proteger a las personas de las mentiras, del mal que tratan de extender unos pocos, incluso de la soledad que tú has vivido, y que nadie debería soportar de niño… pero tus teorías son un tema aparte. Necesito digerirlas con cuidado”.

“Me basta con eso, aunque te advierto que lo de mis teorías me lo seguiré trabajando aunque me cueste otros veinticinco años. Sé que algún día me creerás y, si para entonces estoy bajo tierra, puedes estar segura de que me levantaré de la tumba sólo para decirte _te lo dije_”.

Scully puso cara de susto.

“Ves. Ahí sí te creo, Mulder. Lo logres, o no, seguirás luchando para que te crean, aunque sea sólo yo, hasta que no te queden fuerzas. Esa es una de las razones que me hizo decidir quedarme a tu lado. Nadie lucha de la forma que tú lo has hecho durante veinticinco años a menos que crea realmente en ello, y tenga algún indicio de que hay algo ahí fuera”.

“¿Una de las razones?. ¿Cuáles son las demás?”.

Scully estiró los dedos de la mano derecha y comenzó a marca cada uno con el índice de la izquierda.

“Razones científicas. Quería demostrarte a ti, y sobre todo a mí, que había una respuesta lógica para los hechos inexplicables que me mostrabas, aunque a priori no la viéramos. Por eso hay una_ I_ en _FBI_, y otras tres, una de ellas acentuada, en _científica_.

Razones profesionales. No sólo quería descubrir la lógica dentro de los misterios. Necesitaba además que sirviera para ayudar realmente a las personas que sufren. No me bastaba con ver los resultados en el laboratorio o publicadas en una revista científica. Quería justicia para los muertos, y consuelo y respuestas para los vivos…para ti.

Por último tuve en cuenta también razones más personales”.

“¡Oh!. Creo que te voy a pedir que especifiques. Me pica la curiosidad”.

Scully se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, cavilando un momento. No sabía por dónde empezar.

“Antes de que Blevins me llamara a su despacho, yo ya había oído hablar de ti…”.

Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo. Eso ya lo sabía aunque, al contrario que él, no había curioseado en su ficha personal de la Base de Datos de empleados del FBI. No lo había necesitado.

“La verdad es que no sabía qué pensar de los rumores a mi alrededor”, confesó. “La gente parecía alinearse en dos grupos opuestos según la opinión que tenían de ti, pero curiosamente la forma en que se expresaban las dos opiniones se concretaban en la misma palabra”.

“¿Spooky?”, preguntó Mulder. En realidad pretendía ser una afirmación.

“Spooky”, confirmó ella innecesariamente. “En general, los agentes veteranos tendían a pronunciar esa palabra con admiración, incluso que con envidia. Eran los agentes que te habían conocido realizando perfiles psicológicos en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos. Sabían el modo en que tus perfiles habían hecho posible detener al sospechoso en los casos más difíciles.

En cambio para el otro grupo, casi todos más jóvenes, la palabra _Spooky_ parecía cargada de sarcasmo y llevaba una especie de retintín que solía ir acompañado de medias sonrisas veladas. Más de una vez oí que se referían a ti como _Ese tipo de ahí abajo, el loco de los hombrecillos verdes_”.

Mulder observaba a los bueyes de mar, ahora tranquilos en su corralito. Se le ocurrió que tal vez se habían dormido escuchando el tono cautivador de Scully. Incluso las criaturas del mar parecían apreciar una buena historia antes de dormir.

“Ese soy yo. El hombre de los monstruos”.

Scully deslizó los dedos entre el pelo algo húmedo, salpicado de agua de mar, de la parte posterior de la cabeza de su compañero. Antes de retirar la mano le dio un ligero tirón.

_¿Dejaría algún día de flagelarse así mismo?._

“De los monstruos no, Mulder. Tú eres el hombre de la perseverancia, de la Verdad. El hombre que lucha para no fallar a los que te necesitan”.

El agente sonrió con un lado de la boca, como si no la creyera del todo a pesar de que reconocía que Scully hablaba con sinceridad.

“Cuando Blevins me preguntó si había oído hablar de un agente llamado Fox Mulder le dije que sí, le conocía.

_Por su reputación._

Sólo tres palabras. Si me preguntara hoy mi respuesta sería muy distinta. Sería incapaz de contestar con menos de trescientas”.

“No estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo, Scully”.

“Es bueno. Créeme. Cuando comprendí que Blevins pretendía asignarme como tu compañera, lo primero que sentí fue una gran curiosidad. Por fin iba a descubrir de primera mano cuál de las dos versiones era el verdadero _Spooky_. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor iba pensando en tu aspecto. Me imaginé un hombre de mediana edad, al menos diez años mayor que tú y de aspecto desaliñado. Ya tenía claro que solitario y probablemente de trato desagradable, o al menos incómodo. Demasiado convencido de la importancia de su trabajo como para querer compartirlo, y mucho menos enseñar a una agente novata con una mentalidad opuesta a la suya. Y mujer para más Inri”.

A eso, Mulder tuvo que elevar mucho las cejas y separarse un poco para mirarle mejor y asegurarse de que había oído bien.

“A pesar de mis prejuicios iniciales comprendí muy pronto que tu aportación a mi trabajo iba a ser más que valiosa a varios niveles, Scully. Y que fueras mujer fue la guinda del pastel. Escuchando la imagen que ibas dibujando en tu mente en el ascensor, imagino que el corto paseo por el pasillo hasta el despacho debió ser difícil. Apuesto a que pasaste varios minutos de pie, inmóvil ante la puerta, con el puño levantado, pero sin decidirte a llamar”.

“No. En cuanto salí del ascensor caminé decidida pensando _Se acabó dar clases en Quantico. Hoy es el primer día de mi carrera como agente especial del FBI. Lo siento papá, pero esto es realmente lo que quiero hacer con mi vida_…y llamé”

_“¡Lo siento!. ¡Nadie aquí abajo salvo los menos buscados por el FBI!”._

Mulder recordó en voz alta las primeras palabras que dirigió a su compañera. Ella respondió poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Mulder acariciándola con suavidad.

“Cuando oí esa frase al otro lado de la puerta, pensé que tal vez tenían razón y eras un tipo raro… pero sobre todo me hizo gracia. No podías ser un hombre intratable si al menos tenías sentido del humor. Sé que, en realidad, se trataba de sarcasmo, pero en ese primer momento no lo entendí. No te conocía lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no tratabas de hacerte el gracioso, sino que más o menos decías la verdad”.

“Y abriste la puerta”.

Mulder tenía grabados esos primeros momentos en su memoria como si fueran los fotogramas de una escena en una serie de televisión. Una de esas escenas que con sólo un par de minutos, te basta para saber que la seguirás hasta el final a pesar de los avatares de la vida real, y de la propia serie.

“Al abrir la puerta y mirarte por primera vez suspiré aliviada. ¿No lo oíste?”.

Mulder negó con la cabeza.

“No…”.

“Pues te aseguro que suspiré. A continuación me salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al comprobar que no eras un hombre maduro y malhumorado. Parecías sólo un par de años mayor que yo y llevabas esas gafas de montura metálica que junto al pelo medio revuelto daban la sensación de que hacía poco que habías dejado de ser un niño. Tenías las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos y estabas sentado, inclinado sobre tus diapositivas. Absorto en tu trabajo.

Me encantan tus antebrazos. Creo que ni te imaginas lo sensuales que son. Las sensaciones que me provocas cuando te sientas tras el escritorio y me hablas de un caso nuevo con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos… No sé si debes considerarlos una de tus zonas erógenas puesto que mirarlos o acariciarlos despierta sensaciones placenteras en mí más que en ti. Cuando te diste la vuelta y me acerqué para estrecharte la mano me sonreíste… Desde entonces me has tocado y sonreído muchas veces, pero aún recuerdo tus antebrazos desnudos, el tacto cálido y firme de tu mano al estrechar la mía, y tu primera sonrisa. Todo eso lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer… sobre todo por las noches.

En cuestión de minutos llegué a la conclusión de que tenía suficientes razones personales como para plantearme aceptar el puesto”.

Scully acabó su exposición y guardó silencio, esperando a que dijera algo. El permanecía callado sin saber qué decir. Mulder se miró sus propios antebrazos con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Estiró el borde de las piernas de su bañador lentamente para no perturbar sus propios pensamientos y miró al frente, al mar, antes de sugerir.

“Scully… ¿te apetece nadar un rato?”.

Ella se movió en la roca volviendo al aquí y al ahora. Su mente había volado involuntariamente hasta aquel día, cinco años atrás, cuando el mundo que ya tenía planificado para sí misma en la mente, giró sobre su eje. Apenas era consciente de que llevaba varios minutos hablando prácticamente en autopiloto. Recordando con la mirada fija en el rostro de su compañero y la mano aún en su rodilla, aquellos antebrazos desnudos que se acercaban a ella para ofrecerle el principio de una vida nueva.

Increíble. Intensa. A veces trágica, pero casi siempre maravillosa a lo largo del camino que aún seguían haciendo juntos.

“No creo que el agua esté mucho más caliente que el sábado”, le recordó.

“¡Vamos!. Eso no te asustó el otro día. No podemos volver sin nadar en un lugar como este. Con el mar en calma, parece el día perfecto para hacernos unos largos… o si lo prefieres, unos círculos alrededor del islote. Me apetece sacarle partido al bañador ya que no me has dejado utilizarlo como bandera”.

Ella le lanzó un par de rayos con los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

“Tu padre te enseñó a nadar, pero soy yo el único que visita de vez en cuando la piscina del FBI. Nunca te he visto allí… Puede que se te haya olvidado cómo flotar”, insistió desafiándole con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la del gato de Cheshire.

Scully ya había decidido sumergirse mucho antes de que empezara a provocarle. Se levantó de la roca caminando algunos pasos delante de él y se detuvo a mirarle por encima del hombro.

“Ahora hace algún tiempo, pero sí me paso de vez en cuando por la piscina, Mulder, lo que ocurre es que, _desafortunadamente_, nunca hemos coincidido”, confesó.

El seguía sentado en la roca, absorto en la _parte_ _posterior_ de su compañera, y ahora clavado por la sorpresa.

“¡Oh!... ¿Quieres decir que… otros agentes han visto ese bañador rojo antes que yo?. Confieso que eso duele un poco, Scully”.

Ella apoyó las manos en las caderas, sin girar nada más que la cabeza, para dejar que se _recreara_ un poco más la vista.

“Este lo compré especialmente para ti. El que uso en la piscina de la Oficina es negro. No puedo descuidar mi imagen profesional porque no pueda vestir mis trajes de chaqueta dentro del agua”, declaró.

Mulder miraba las deportivas blancas que acompañaban a este bañador y, sin intentarlo siquiera, apareció en su mente la imagen de su compañera en la piscina con su bañador negro… y sus zapatos de tacón alto asegurándose de que su imagen segura y competente permaneciera intacta.

Agente especial Dana Scully, al servicio del FBI, ante todo.

Se acercaron hasta el bote de remos para dejar la presa de Mulder resguardada del sol en su red, y el calzado, bajo el asiento. A los bueyes de mar los dejaron a salvo en su corralito. Junto al bote, el agua apenas les llegaba a las rodillas y a partir de ahí avanzaron despacio dejando que subiera poco a poco por sus piernas mientras daban pasos cuidadosos para evitar las piedras del fondo.

Cuando Scully notó el agua en la cintura hizo una inspiración profunda por la boca y se detuvo en seco, separando los brazos del cuerpo, a esperar que su piel se acostumbrara a la sensación. Mulder, a su lado, tenía el agua a la mitad del muslo y su bañador aún seco.

“¿Todo bien _ahí abajo_, Scully?”, preguntó al notar el ligero shock en su actitud.

“Sigue igual de fría”, consiguió articular con la mandíbula apretada.

“Por _aquí arriba _la temperatura aún es agradable”, apuntó irónico.

“Avanza unos pasos más y atrévete a repetir eso cuando el agua te cubra quince centímetros de bañador”, le desafió con su tono de voz más formal.

“¡Ough, Scully!. Tu puntería, como siempre, perfecta. Donde más duele”.

“Nada de que preocuparse. Se encogerán rápidamente para protegerse”.

Mulder avanzó y al instante hizo también una inspiración, pero fue incapaz de soltar el aire.

“¿Todo bien _ahí arriba_, Mulder?”, contraatacó seria, esforzándose por retener la carcajada. “Respira despacio y en cuanto te acostumbres al frío todo volverá _a su sitio_ por sí solo”, aseguró con los labios apretados en una línea fina.

“No es tan divertido como crees, Scully”, aseguró entre dientes.

“¿Quién dice que es divertido?. Es un fenómeno básico de la anatomía humana masculina. Se estudia en primero de Medicina… y la idea de venir a nadar ha sido tuya”, le recordó.

“¿Así lo llamabais en la Facultad?. En los descansos entre clases alrededor de la máquina de café, en Oxford, nosotros lo llamábamos _llevarlos de corbata_”.

“Un término muy científico”, ironizó Scully.

“Tienes que reconocer que es mucho más descriptivo y exacto que tu _fenómeno_ _básico_”, puntualizó Mulder soltando por fin todo el aire de sus pulmones y avanzando algunos pasos más.

Ella le siguió y cuando el agua le llegó al estómago, levantó los brazos para dibujar una bonita curva hacia adelante y sumergirse por completo.

El chapuzón apenas agitó la superficie. Mulder miró a su compañera estirar el cuerpo y bucear a su alrededor. El agua le llegaba ahora a la cintura del bañador, algo más de un metro de profundidad. Suficiente para que ella se deslizara silenciosa con las manos pegadas a las caderas, sirviéndose únicamente del movimiento adelante y atrás de sus pies para propulsarse. La incidencia de los rayos de sol sobre el agua provocaba un efecto de refracción que rompía el perfil del cuerpo, de modo que a veces sólo distinguía el bañador rojo en su trasero y los reflejos cambiantes de su pelo corto. El resto de ella, brazos y piernas, de color más claro, desaparecían en la luz intensa del mediodía. Cuando Scully completó la segunda vuelta sin emerger a la superficie ni hacer la menor salpicadura, él comenzó a tararear en voz baja la sintonía de la película _Tiburón_, mientras trataba de recordar si en la tienda de Gerry había visto alguna aleta que pudiera sujetar a la espalda de la agente la próxima vez que vinieran a nadar. Puede que aún faltara bastante tiempo para ello así que tenía intención de tratar de convencerla de que, hasta entonces, le dedicara un par de largos con el bañador negro y la aleta triangular sobresaliendo del agua en la piscina de la Oficina…

_¯ Daa-dun, daa-dun, daa-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun..._ _¯_

Mulder la miró de nuevo bucear delante de él. Tres vueltas y media con un pequeño radio a su alrededor le pareció suficiente como para ir pensando en respirar de nuevo…

_“¡Aaaaugh!”._

Sintió el latido del corazón disparado al tiempo que agradecía en su interior que no hubiera nadie cerca para oírle. El grito, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el susto, le salió demasiado agudo, aunque probablemente ni Scully lo había oído bajo el agua. Se llevó la mano a la parte posterior del muslo, por encima de la rodilla, donde algo le había sujetado el músculo con fuerza durante un segundo. Casi al mismo tiempo ella emergió a su lado, de pie, con el agua justo por debajo del pecho, el pelo húmedo y liso sobre el cráneo emitiendo reflejos de puntos de luz, y una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

“¿Ocurre algo, Mulder?”, preguntó viéndole inclinado con el brazo sumergido, frotándose la zona.

“Scully, como vuelvas a hacer eso mientras tarareo la banda sonora de _Tiburón_, voy a tener que agradecer al cielo una vez más que me hayan asignado como compañera a un médico. Espero que lleves al día tus conocimientos del protocolo de actuación en caso de infarto”.

“¿Por qué estabas tarareando _Tiburón_?”, preguntó con las cejas elevadas, como si fuera lo único que había oído de la queja de Mulder.

“El entorno me ha inspirado”, explicó mirando a su alrededor, a media distancia, para asegurarse de que no había aletas triangulares a la vista.

“Ningún tiburón que deba asustarte se va a acercar a esta zona poco profunda”, le tranquilizó. “Pero si resulta que alguno se atreve, confío en que sea de un tamaño discreto para que puedas deshacerte de el con tus propias manos”.

El la miró con incredulidad.

“¿Con mis propias manos?. ¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Piensas correr para ponerte a salvo y dejarme solo luchando con la bestia?. No es lo que esperaba de ti, y seguramente el Capitán Will Scully tampoco”.

“¿Y qué esperabas?. No llevo mi arma. Lo único que se me ocurre es volver a por los bueyes de mar para distraerlo, pero llegado el caso pienso lanzárselos desde las rocas. Ni lo sueñes que vuelva al agua hasta que acabes con el”.

“O hasta que se llene la barriga conmigo y decida marcharse a hacer la digestión a otra parte”, añadió irónico.

“No seas tan melodramático. Estoy casi segura de que no vamos a llegar a eso”.

El agente no sabía qué pensar. ¿Bromeaba o realmente trataba de tranquilizarle ante la posibilidad de…?. Si era lo segundo, no estaba funcionando.

En ese momento apareció _Truth_ nadando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, sus cuatro patas como pequeños motores propulsándole adelante. Mulder le miraba acercarse sin poder ocultar su asombro.

“Aquí cubre poco más de un metro, pero para ella debe ser como nadar en mar abierto. Mírala, tiene un estilo tan elegante como el tuyo, Scully, a pesar de que esta debe ser la primera ocasión que tiene de nadar en el mar después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida en el refugio. Desde luego allí no tenían ni piscina. Sé que nadar es instintivo en los perros, pero tiene un estilo impecable. Creo que lo está disfrutando de verdad”.

_Truth_ coincidía totalmente con él, y trató de demostrarlo llegando hasta donde estaba Scully para empujarle suavemente el estómago con el hocico haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. _T_uvo que emplear sus brazos para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

“Creo que te está retando a hacer unos largos”, aventuró Mulder.

Él mismo se lanzó también hacia delante para sumergirse por completo y unirse a la diversión.

Cuando la perra le vio en posición horizontal, dando las primeras brazadas de prueba, lanzó un ladrido corto que a Mulder le sonó como el grito de _¡Tierra a la vista!,_ y antes de tener tiempo de adivinar sus intenciones, tenía al animal subido a su espalda, las cuatro patas firmes en _suelo seco_. Mulder tenía que esforzarse el doble, moviendo brazos y piernas, para no hundirse con el peso extra.

“Scully, ¿recuerdas haber recibido lecciones de Salvamento marítimo durante tu entrenamiento en Quantico?”, balbuceó escupiendo agua entre las palabras.

Ella pensó un momento con el agua al cuello. Literalmente.

“Defensa personal… Actuación en caso de compañero herido durante una misión… Situaciones con rehenes… Suicidas… Partos de emergencia… Amenazas terroristas… Evacuación de edificios… No, nada relacionado con ahogamientos en el mar. Puede que hayan tratado el tema en alguno de los Seminarios de Comunicación que hemos esquivado a lo largo de los años”, reflexionó muy seria.

“Este no es el momento de lanzar indirectas. _Truth_ está intentando ahogarme. Espero que al menos sepas realizar la técnica del boca a boca”, se lamentó.

Mulder escupía tanta agua que empezaba a temer que tuviera que considerar realmente esa posibilidad.

“Ese tema se tocó en la Academia, pero hace tanto tiempo que no estoy segura de recordar todos los detalles”, bromeó mirando a _Truth_, el hocico levantado con aire digno mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio en una _isla_ que se movía demasiado para su gusto.

“¡_Truth_, baja de ahí!. Te recuerdo que has abandonado tu puesto y dejado los bueyes de mar sin vigilancia. Si los perdemos por tu culpa, esta noche cenarás lo mismo que nosotros. Una saludable ensalada de verduras variadas en tu cuenco. El hueso de vacuno me lo quedaré para chuparlo yo”, le amenazó Mulder.

Al oírlo, _Truth_ se lanzó al agua como desde un trampolín. El agente abrió la boca y dejó que se le llenara de agua una vez más.

“Scully, sé que vas a decir que son imaginaciones mías, pero juraría que este perro me entiende”, murmuró para evitar que _Truth_ lo oyera.

Scully volvía a nadar en círculos alrededor de su compañero, esta vez a estilo braza. La perra le seguía por la parte exterior tratando de ponerse a su altura con su perfecto estilo _perrito_.

“Ya te dije que es cuestión de tono y actitud, pero si tuvieras razón deberías alegrarte. Eso facilitará mucho las clases que le debes”.

“¿Alegrarme?... Resulta algo _spooky_”.

Scully se detuvo. Si no estuviera con el agua al cuello se habría puesto las manos en las caderas.

“Mulder, espero que no estés pensando en convertir a _Truth_ en un expediente X”.

“Yo no convierto a nadie en nada”, se defendió. “Los expedientes X están ahí. Yo me limito a descubrirlos e investigarlos. No tengo la culpa de que parezcan perseguirme… bastante literalmente a veces”, añadió señalando a _Truth_ con las cejas.

Como si quisiera darle la razón, el animal cambió de dirección para acercarse buscando su atención. Mulder se puso en pie queriendo lo mismo.

“¡Ven _Truth_!. Te voy a enseñar lo que se siente cuando se tienen las patas muy largas”.

Scully levantó la ceja para sí misma mientras volvía a dar brazadas, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No estaba segura de si le hablaba realmente al animal, o le había lanzado a ella una indirecta muy poco sutil.

Mulder metió los dedos entre el collar y el pelo de _Truth_, y giró varias veces sobre sí mismo arrastrando al animal consigo. La perra se deslizó sobre el agua sin el menor esfuerzo y al menos al doble de velocidad de lo que le permitían sus pequeñas extremidades.

Tres vueltas después, cuando le soltó y recuperó su velocidad normal parecía tan contenta que sacó la lengua y dejó que colgara con la punta rozando la superficie del agua.

“Divertido, ¿eh?… ¿Quieres probar, Scully?”.

Tenía que reconocer que parecía divertido, pero después de considerarlo un segundo decidió que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Mulder le arrastrase por los tirantes del bañador sobre la superficie del agua… ¿No era suficiente dejarse arrastrar a lo largo y ancho del país en traje de chaqueta y tacones en busca de esa Verdad que siempre corría dos pasos por delante de ellos?.

“Gracias, Mulder, pero me siento cómoda a esta velocidad. Cuando necesite un poco de adrenalina me subiré al bote y remaré”.

“¡Scully…!”, se lamentó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.

La agente oyó el resto de la frase en el tono lastimero.

_¡Que aburrida eres!._

Scully tuvo que recordar volver a mover las piernas cuando el agua superó momentáneamente el nivel de su nariz.

_¡No!. No mires ese labio inferior. Tú eres más fuerte que eso. No dejes que te convenza. Estás de vacaciones. Nada de dejarte arrastrar. Nada a tu ritmo y disfruta del momento…_

Se dio la vuelta para quedar bocarriba con los brazos y piernas extendidos en direcciones opuestas en la superficie del agua. Flotando con los ojos cerrados permaneció en la misma posición relajada y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras él aprovechaba una miradita un poco más larga, apreciando la perfecta X roja que dibujaba el cuerpo de la agente. Ella se negaba a reconocerlo, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

Scully era el expediente X más fascinante de su despacho.

“Lo primero que nos enseñaba mi padre durante las lecciones de natación, en verano, era a _hacernos el muerto_. Nos cronometraba el tiempo que éramos capaces de mantenernos inmóviles y callados, flotando bocarriba con los ojos cerrados. Nos animaba a aguantar cada vez más tiempo, y apreciar las sensaciones de estar totalmente relajados. Por supuesto, a nosotros nos parecía la parte más aburrida de la clase. Era mucho más divertido nadar, tirarnos en plancha, bucear, hacer aguadillas, bajarle el bañador a Charles por sorpresa… hasta que un día, sin saber cómo, me dí cuenta de que tenía razón. Estar así, simplemente flotando con la mente en blanco y el olor del océano a tu alrededor, es probablemente lo más parecido al cielo que voy a encontrar en este planeta”.

Mulder escuchaba el monólogo de Scully hablando a media voz, casi como si lo hiciera para sí misma, mientras mantenía la vista en el torso de la agente. Su respiración apenas perceptible en el movimiento lento del tórax. A pesar de no estar en silencio, parecía haber logrado un notable estado de relajación. El Capitán Scully había enseñado bien a sus hijos, y la práctica lo había convertido en algo fácil.

Eso explicaba algunas cosas…

“¿Por eso te gustan tanto las bañeras?. ¿Es esto lo que haces al llegar a casa después de pasar más de ocho horas conmigo en el despacho?”.

“A veces, sí. Algunas de tus teorías, de los hoteles que reservas para nuestros casos, algunos de los testigos a los que decides creer… Cuando llego a casa necesito relajarme en la bañera. ¡Si mi padre supiera lo útiles que han resultado sus lecciones en mi vida profesional, no lo creería!. Deseaba para mí una vida tranquila, reconocida por mi profesión en un buen hospital, y elegí el camino opuesto, pero al menos tengo que agradecerle la ayuda que me proporcionó para recorrerlo… y para reprimir la necesidad de darte un buen puñetazo en la boca algunas tardes, cuando se acercan las 17h”.

“Siento tener ese efecto en ti. ¿De verdad sientes esa necesidad de librarte de mí cuando dejamos el despacho?”.

“Sólo algunos días, pero no te obsesiones. Además de ese, tu proximidad tiene otros muchos efectos en mí”.

Mulder empujó su tobillo con cuidado, haciendo que el cuerpo relajado de la agente comenzara a girar lentamente, como una estrella de mar que hubiera ascendido de las profundidades para disfrutar de la luz y el calor que no encontraba ahí abajo.

“¡_Hmmmmmmmm_!...”. Scully emitió un sonido bajo en el fondo de su garganta, un ronroneo. “Sigue así, Mulder. ¡Es tan agradable!. Ahora mismo siento que soy una pluma en la superficie del agua. Desde que comenzó el tratamiento parecía que mi cuerpo pesara cada día más a pesar de que la báscula marcaba cada vez menos, y ahora…”.

Desde su punto de vista, con los pies firmemente apoyados en el fondo, Mulder miraba cada uno de los miembros de Scully acercarse lentamente por el lado izquierdo y alejarse por el derecho en su movimiento de rotación. Cuando la cabeza llegó a la altura de su abdomen, detuvo el giro apoyando las manos medio sumergidas a cada lado de su cara, sobre las orejas. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrar los de Mulder mirándole desde su posición más elevada, y en sentido contrario.

“Me gustaría saber qué otros efectos tengo en ti. Aparte de sacarte de tus casillas hasta el punto de necesitar relajarte en tu bañera”.

Ella contemplaba sus rasgos distorsionados, casi irreconocibles, por mirarle del _revés_.

“La bañera no sólo me ayuda a olvidarme de ti cuando necesito tiempo para mí. También es útil para todo lo contrario. Puedo concentrarme de tal manera que es casi como si estuvieras allí conmigo”.

“¿En la bañera?”.

“¡Mmm hm!”, reconoció con un sonido de labios cerrados.

“¡Oh!...”.

Mulder sonrió levemente, pero en su posición ella no estaba segura de cómo interpretar la expresión de su rostro. Las comisuras de sus labios se dirigían _hacia abajo_ en lugar de _hacia arriba_. Los ojos, en cambio, no le confundieron.

“A veces la sensación es tan real como la de tenerte aquí ahora, con tus manos en mi cara”.

“¿Y después?. ¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué hago yo?”.

Mulder le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares. La sensación familiar, y al mismo tiempo distinta en la piel. Algunas noches utilizaba el recuerdo de ese gesto para dormir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Las yemas de los dedos suaves y calientes en la parte alta de sus mejillas, a veces retirándole las lágrimas; otras como si quisiera inmovilizar su cara para que no apartase la mirada mientras trataba de decirle con los ojos todo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras.

Ahora, al igual que su rostro, también sus manos estaban _al revés_, de modo que los pulgares alcanzaban las comisuras de los labios y la punta de la nariz. Los ojos en los suyos, como en esas ocasiones en que quería gritar en silencio:

_ Por mi culpa… Deberías alejarte_ _de mí lo más lejos que puedas_…

Cuando lo que necesitaba era que le creyese cuando se atrevía a declarar lo que de verdad ocultaba dentro:

_Mi constante… La única entre cinco mil millones_…

Incluso mirándole _desde abajo, y al revés_, consiguió después de un rato leer en sus ojos con la misma facilidad que en la página de la pantalla del ordenador donde Scully redactaba con pulcritud sus informes. Esos en los que ponía todo sus conocimientos y sentido común con el fin de desenredar la madeja de lo imposible y lo improbable, para evitar que a Skinner le hirviera la calva, y les dejara volver al despacho a no resolver del todo un expediente más.

“Después, depende… Utilizo mi imaginación para tratar de adivinar qué estás imaginando tú”.

“¡Oh!... Ese parece el camino fácil. No es propio de ti. Dejarme a mí todo el trabajo”.

Los pulgares se unieron en el centro de los labios para recorrerlos lentamente por cada lado y hacer un pequeño giro hacia el borde de la mandíbula.

“Te recuerdo que no estás realmente allí, al lado de mi bañera, Mulder. Eres la imagen que he creado en mi propia imaginación. Soy yo la que hace el trabajo de los dos. Soy buena en multitarea, sobre todo cuando me relajo sumergida en un baño de espuma con aroma de limón”.

“¿Estás diciendo que para librarte momentáneamente de mí y relajarte, me llevas a tu baño?. Parece algo contradictorio”.

“No tanto. Es mi imaginación y yo decido lo que dices. No permito teorías ni explicaciones que no hayan sido plenamente avaladas por la Ciencia… La mayoría de las veces decido que no digas absolutamente nada”.

“¿Callado durante el tiempo que dura el baño?. Me resulta difícil de creer, y me dejas con pocas opciones”.

“Ahí es donde viene bien mi imaginación, y la tuya”.

“¿La mía?. ¿Quieres decir la que me creas dentro de la tuya, o la_ mía, mía_?”.

Scully abrió los ojos. Esta conversación se le empezaba a ir de las manos, a punto de convertirse en uno de los debates apasionados en el despacho. No era el mejor modo de relajarse.

“Quiero decir la mía, pero ahora no estamos en mi bañera, sino en el océano. Estás realmente ahí fuera, no en mi imaginación. En este momento deberías utilizar la _tuya, tuya_”.

Llegados a este punto, Mulder decidió que sí, callado se pensaba mejor. Pero antes…

“Scully, cierra los ojos”.

Ella obedeció sin mover absolutamente nada más que los párpados. Las manos seguían calientes a los lados de su cara y ella había dejado de percibir el agua fría alrededor de su cuerpo. No era posible que la temperatura se hubiera igualado tanto y aun así sentía que flotaba sobre una nube sin masa ni calor.

“¿Qué vas…?”.

Mulder detuvo la pregunta con su propia respuesta sin palabras. Cerrando los párpados y los labios se inclinó hacia delante y rozó el labio inferior de Scully con los dos suyos. Sólo un segundo. Luego se separó y abrió los ojos. Lo que duró ese leve roce fue suficiente para que Mulder olvidara dónde estaba y en lugar de encontrar las pupilas de Scully frente a las suyas, como esperaba, miró su cuello. El hueco de su garganta relleno de agua de mar, y en el fondo el brillo de su cruz de oro.

Scully notaba su aliento varios centímetros por encima de su cara.

“¿Se parece a lo que imaginas en tu bañera?”.

“Bastante… pero la has visto. ¡Es tan pequeña!. No hay mucho margen de movimiento. En cambio aquí, en el océano, la imaginación tiene todo el espacio del mundo para volar”.

Mulder se irguió de nuevo detrás de ella sin separar las manos de su rostro. Hizo otro recorrido visual a lo largo de cada extremidad antes de centrarse en el centro de la _estrella._

“Scully, estás poniendo en práctica el ejercicio de relajación que te enseñó tu padre. No necesitas más espacio. El fin es mantenerse inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, dejando la mente en blanco. ¿Debería contar el tiempo que aguantas, como hacía él?”.

“Has dejado el reloj y el móvil en el bote, y en este momento preferiría no hablar más de mi padre”, señaló.

“Entendido, pero de todos modos voy cronometrar el tiempo que permaneces en silencio. No necesito el reloj y no quiero que pierdas habilidades por falta de práctica como te ha ocurrido con los nudos marineros… ¿Sólo la mitad, Scully?”, le recordó. “No te reconozco. Continuamente te esfuerzas por estar al día en tu profesión a través de Internet y las revistas médicas… Veamos si has tenido el mismo cuidado con las técnicas de relajación”.

“¿Cómo piensas cronometrar el tiempo que…?”.

Esta vez, Mulder atrapó su labio superior, pero mientras la sensación cálida se registraba en su cerebro, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó el inferior de él, lo que provocó una inspiración repentina y una vibración en el fondo de las gargantas. Scully la sentía transmitirse al agua alrededor de su cabeza y alejarse en forma de ondas concéntricas. De niña solía lanzar pequeños guijarros al lago paras disfrutar de ese curioso fenómeno físico. Nunca había imaginado que podía provocar el mismo efecto en la superficie de agua con su labio inferior en forma de ola vibrando entre los suyos.

El tiempo se detuvo. La luz desapareció detrás de párpados cerrados. El sentido del gusto adoptó un carácter distinto cuando el sabor del mar se deslizó entre los labios dulces de ella y el matiz del té de los de Mulder. El recorrido de la lengua de un lado a otro de la boca, buscando acceso, aceleró el latido del corazón en el pecho y sintió que necesitaba más oxígeno del que en este momento podía obtener, pero se esforzó en ocultar cualquier indicio que incitara a Mulder a separar su boca de la de ella.

Ahora mismo necesitaba más sus labios que respirar.

Después de varios intentos un tanto desafortunados, Scully reconoció este como el primer beso real. El que lo decía todo, si es que aún quedaba algo por decir. El que hablaba de tragedias pasadas y esperanza en el futuro.

Juntos.

El tiempo volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando Mulder separó sus labios con un pequeño _pop_, y adoptó una mueca de medio lado.

“¿Podemos parar un momento a respirar, Scully?. Esto es todo lo que puedo aguantar sin oxígeno, sin desmayarme”, dijo haciendo una inspiración exagerada.

Ella llevó la cabeza hacia el pecho de modo que el resto del cuerpo se desplazó hacia abajo quedando en posición vertical, haciendo pie en el fondo. Los brazos ascendieron a sus hombros y rodearon el cuello de Mulder entrelazando los dedos en la nuca para utilizarla como punto de apoyo e impulsarse hacia arriba. Sus pies quedaron en el _aire_ y no pudo evitar arquear las cejas sorprendida cuando su cara quedó inesperadamente al mismo nivel que la de él.

Sin ningún esfuerzo y sin tacones.

Scully se sintió un gigante.

Hizo una inspiración larga por la nariz, como él, y expiró a continuación el aire lentamente por la boca dejando que Mulder sintiera el aliento en sus labios.

“Yo ya he respirado. ¿Podemos seguir?”.

El agente le rodeó la cintura bajo el agua cruzando los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda desnuda.

“¿Deberíamos empezar por presentarnos de nuevo, Scully?. Tengo la sensación de que no te conozco. Es una experiencia cuanto menos curiosa tenerte aquí _arriba_ y mi cuello relajado, sin crujidos que me hagan temer lo peor por tener que inclinarme”.

“¡Cállate, Mulder!, y sigamos conociéndonos”.

“Hazme callar”, le retó insinuante acercando el rostro hasta que su nariz tocó la punta de la nariz de Scully.

Ella no se lo pensó más. Inclinó su cara a un lado para sortear los dos obstáculos nasales que le impedían llegar a su objetivo, y volvió a sellar sus labios a los de Mulder. Su corazón bombeaba deprisa mientras las bocas forcejeaban por hacerse con los labios del otro. Cuando logró tener el inferior de Mulder entre sus dientes, Scully dudó un momento antes de hundirlos con cuidado en la carne delicada y provocar un gemido que ella percibió como una ola recorriendo su vientre. Enseguida, el médico en ella trató de aliviarle pasando la punta de la lengua por la superficie caliente y llena. Para asegurarse de no dejar ni un milímetro sin revisar, llevó la lengua un poco más allá, hasta el borde de sus dientes inferiores. Mulder entendió que estaba pidiendo acceso y no tardó en separarlos para darle la bienvenida con su propia lengua.

Tras muchos segundos concentrados en ello, sus sistemas nariz-pulmones-labios sellados trabajaban coordinados de modo que sus cerebros recibían todo el oxígeno necesario para funcionar al 100%. Scully, en multitarea, besaba y pensaba a la vez cómo, después de cinco años encerrada con él en el despacho, había necesitado superar un cáncer, viajar 500 kilómetros, y llegar al mar, para acumular suficiente valor.

El primer beso real.

_Sin juegos mentales en los pasillos. Sin excusas de Año Nuevo. Sin buscar algo a lo que agarrarnos en un momento de dolor, de miedo, de la posibilidad de perdernos el uno al otro. Sin dar por sentado que estarás ahí y vigilarás mi espalda ante cualquier amenaza, o que caminarás hasta los confines del mundo para rescatarme de mí misma, de la muerte, de ellos…_

_Por ninguna de esas razones._

_Esta vez sólo por que lo deseo; porque lo necesito._

_Un beso real…compartido…anhelado…mil veces soñado_

_Porque te amo._

Cuando Scully sintió que su rostro se apartaba movió las manos hasta el borde de su mandíbula manteniéndole cerca, separados sólo lo suficiente como para crear espacio para las palabras.

“Besas muy bien, Mulder”, confesó clavando sus pupilas azules en él. “Mejor aún de lo que siempre he imaginado en mi bañera”.

Su mente se debatía entre responder con humor, mantener la boca cerrada porque seguramente no había nada que pudiera superar a esas palabras en los labios de Dana Scully, o decir la verdad.

Optó por lo último.

“Llevo cinco años imaginando esto contigo. Tiempo suficiente para considerar todas las variables y escenarios posibles donde he querido besarte”.

“¿Uno de esos escenarios era el mar?”.

“Cualquier lugar donde hubiera agua ocupa un puesto muy alto en mi lista”.

La agente hundió las yemas en el pelo corto de la nuca y las deslizó hacia arriba entre el cabello húmedo. Mulder sintió la carne de gallina en su cuero cabelludo.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Porque la primera vez que deseé besarte estábamos bajo una lluvia torrencial. Tengo tu imagen, calada hasta los huesos y una carcajada contagiosa, grabada a fuego en mi memoria”.

Scully pensó un momento, sin dejar de masajear su cabeza con roces delicados.

“¿Bellefleur, Oregón?”.

“Bellefleur, Oregón”, confirmó él.

Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, aunque las diez yemas permanecieron en contacto con su piel.

“Mulder… Eso fue durante nuestro primer caso”.

“¡Mmmm, hmm!”, volvió a confirmar él con los labios apretados y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

“¡Wow!”, exclamó Scully.

“¿Wow?”.

“¡Aha!...”.

_Para dos personas tan elocuentes en su profesión, la escasez de vocabulario comienza a ser_ _preocupante,_ pensó Mulder.

“No debería sorprenderte tanto, Scully. Por lo que me has confesado parece que tu lugar preferido para dar rienda suelta tus fantasías también suele estar lleno de agua”.

Ella se quedó en silencio mordisqueando un lado de su labio inferior. Un gesto que él reconocía cuando necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden antes de expresarlas en voz alta.

“Puede que estemos hechos el uno para el otro. La primera vez que deseé besarte de verdad, no sólo en mi imaginación, porque creí que te perdía, tú… estabas en una bañera”.

¡Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido!.

“No digas nada, Scully. Déjame pensar. No debe ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que soy un hombre de duchas. He pasado más tiempo en la piscina del FBI que sentado en la bañera de mi apartamento”.

Scully bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y comenzó a jugar con el vello trazando diseños delicados con las yemas de los dedos. No parpadeaba. Sus ojos fijos en la piel bronceada, brillante por los reflejos del sol en las gotitas de agua, pero él se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia adentro. Hacia sí misma. Recordando un tiempo doloroso. Mulder le acarició los costados bajo el agua para que volviera con él. El tejido suave del bañador se deslizó por sus dedos como si fuera de seda.

“No sé si quiero que me ayudes a recordar. Estoy viendo tu expresión y no parece que fuera un momento feliz para ti…pero, a pesar de todo, quiero saber”, admitió Mulder.

“Fue en la Sala de Urgencias del Campo de Aviación Eisenhower…”, comenzó.

Mulder se llevó las manos al pecho para alcanzar las de ella y recogerlas entre las suyas.

No recordaba nada después de disparar al Cazarrecompensas; sólo que su sangre tóxica rezumaba de la herida en la nuca. Los ojos le escocían y tenía dificultades para respirar. Después de eso, nada hasta que Scully le explicó cómo le había localizado con la ayuda de Skinner, traído de vuelta, y salvado la vida peleando contra el criterio médico de los doctores que le atendieron en primer lugar. No había hablado acerca de los sentimientos que albergó en su alma y en su corazón durante aquellos días, cuando creyó que Mulder moriría si no lograba convencerles de que el tratamiento que podía salvarle era diametralmente opuesto al que le estaban aplicando. La única posibilidad de sobrevivir era mantenerle en la situación de hipotermia en la que había llegado para que el retrovirus con el que se había contagiado al entrar en contacto con la sangre tóxica entrara a su vez en estado de letargo…

“…pero el médico que te atendía en la base sólo podía ver que tu temperatura era extremadamente baja y eso ponía en peligro tu vida, así que te pusieron en una bañera de agua templada para elevarla gradualmente. Cuando tus constantes empezaron a fallar, él pensó que se debía a los efectos de la hipotermia. Yo sabía que el virus se estaba activando con el calor, pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo y esperar que me creyera…

Hubo un momento en que pensé que morirías en medio de nuestra discusión”.

Mulder sonrió un poco al tiempo que su cabeza se movía arriba y abajo, con admiración.

“Sólo tú, doctora Scully, serías capaz de convencer a un grupo de médicos en una Base militar de que, para salvar la vida a un hombre medio congelado, no hay nada como meterle en una bañera de agua fría”.

Ella asintió también con la cabeza, su expresión seria y profesional.

“De agua muy fría… He tenido hombres en la mesa de autopsias que parecían menos muertos que tú en aquella bañera. Inconsciente; la piel blanca, fría, y dura como la porcelana que te rodeaba; las uñas y las yemas de los dedos morados, los párpados hinchados medio cerrados rodeados de círculos oscuros, los labios azules y agrietados… y lo que más deseaba era levantar la mascarilla que cubría tu boca y tu nariz para poder besarte…

Fue durante esos días en el hospital, mientras esperaba al lado de tu cama a que despertases, que me di cuenta de que no importaba si yo creía lo mismo que tú. Tú sí lo creías, habías viajado hasta el Ártico en busca de respuestas, y aceptaste cambiar a Samantha por mí… Tenía que haber algo _ahí fuera_”.

“No era ella. Sólo un clon”, recordó.

“En ese momento no lo sabías. Sacrificaste a tu propia hermana después de buscarla durante más de veinte años, a cambio de salvarme a mí. Ahí me convencí de algo que ya sospeché desde el principio. No eras un hombre como los demás”.

Mulder acarició las uñas nacaradas antes de acercar los dedos de Scully a sus labios para besarlos.

“Lo único que yo quería era salvaros a las dos. Samantha era valiosa para el Cazarrecompensas, no la mataría inmediatamente, pero tú… no significabas nada para él. No dudaría en matarte en un segundo si te convertías en una molestia. Pensé que, con el intercambio, al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo para pensar qué hacer; además Samantha estaba convencida de que era la única forma de salvarte”.

“Cuando me creyeron y enfriaron el agua, tus constantes vitales se estabilizaron. Me quedé a tu lado durante las cuatro horas que te tuvieron sumergido en la bañera, dudando de mí misma. Temiendo que tu corazón se detuviera. Asustada de que, a pesar de lo que había descubierto, algo se me pasara y murieses de todos modos…

De hipotermia o por culpa del virus”.

“No parece que aquel fuera un momento feliz para ti. Yo no recuerdo nada, pero claramente tú lo viviste con angustia y, a pesar de ello, hay algo en tu voz que me dice que lo recuerdas con nostalgia”.

“Puede…”, dijo enigmática.

“¿Qué quiere decir _puede_?”.

Scully emitió un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, seguían solos. Únicamente _Truth_, que les había dejado en paz al percibir que había algo entre sus dueños que claramente no querían compartir con ella, se divertía a su aire lanzándose al mar desde las rocas. Una vez que emergía, nadaba un par de metros y se daba la vuelta para salir a tierra firme y volver a lanzarse desde un pequeño saliente a poca altura sobre el agua. Los agentes la miraron saltar tres veces sucesivas, pero podían haber sido trescientas. Si no la detenían en algún momento, no estarían de vuelta en la playa a las 16h en punto para entregar el bote. Mirando la excitación con que salía del agua y volvía a saltar incansable, Scully se imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil como tratar de convencer a un niño en lo alto del tobogán del parque de que era hora de volver a casa para el baño y la cena.

_¡¡¡Splaaash!!!_

Un salto más, con las patas extendidas y la corbata roja al cuello, a juego con los bañadores de sus dueños.

_¡¡Esto sí que es diversión!!,_ pensó _Truth_ en su propio idioma.

Mulder apoyó el índice bajo la mandíbula de Scully para que le mirase a él. Todavía esperaba una respuesta.

“Pasé miedo, pero esas horas a tu lado en la bañera cambiaron algo”. Scully liberó una de sus manos para llevarla de nuevo hacia atrás y juguetear con el pelo y el borde exterior de la oreja de su compañero. “Fue la primera vez que me atreví a hablar contigo; hablar de verdad. Quería que supieras lo que había supuesto conocerte y tenerte en mi vida. La conmoción que provocaste en mi mente al tener que enfrentar cada día mis conocimientos científicos con tus teorías, y con lo que veíamos en nuestros casos. El dolor que sentía por ti al conocer poco a poco cómo durante años trataste de levantarte de entre los escombros y seguir adelante a pesar del estado en que quedó tu alma cuando sólo eras un niño. Sin desfallecer nunca. Ayudando a otros para intentar redimir la culpa de no haber podido salvar a Samantha. Los sentimientos que me inspirabas tanto en la mente como en el cuerpo… Quería que supieras la atracción que sentía hacia ti aunque tratara de ocultarla a toda costa, incluso a mí misma, sobre todo por motivos profesionales, pero también por conflictos personales que aún hoy no he logrado resolver del todo.

A lo largo del día, trabajando en el despacho era fácil ocultar esa atracción. Sólo alguna mirada aquí y allá cuando no te dabas cuenta, pero al llegar a casa y meterme en la bañera…bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurría.

Me senté a tu lado y mientras veía tu cuerpo estabilizarse, respiré aliviada por primera vez. Al cabo de un rato fui plenamente consciente de que estabas dentro de una bañera… y de que seguías inconsciente”.

Mulder abrió los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a un _hombrecillo rojo_. Desorbitados. Le puso las manos en los hombros para alejar a Scully de sí mismo, y mirarle mejor.

“Scully… ¿Estás segura de que quiero saber más?. ¿Necesito recordarte que soy agente del FBI y puedo detenerte aquí mismo, en medio del océano y en bañador, si sospecho que se ha cometido un delito?”.

“Tienes toda la razón. Creo que me acogeré a mi derecho a no declarar”, decidió sellando sus labios con un gesto elocuente del índice y el pulgar.

“¡Ah, no!. Has destapado la caja. Ahora tienes que dejarme mirar dentro. De lo contrario la curiosidad no me va a dejar dormir”.

“Tú casi nunca duermes”, le recordó con media sonrisa.

“Porque soy un hombre curioso y podría perderme algo importante… como lo que hubo entre tú y yo, y esa bañera en la que me tenías inconsciente”.

“No empieces con tus saltos mentales. No quiero oír otra teoría inverosímil. Fue todo muy sencillo y lógico. Yo estaba allí, tú estabas allí…en la bañera. No olvides que soy médico. Necesitaba comprobar tu temperatura, tu corazón, tu respiración, el estado de tu piel… hasta que levanté la mascarilla, toqué tus labios helados con mis dedos… y todo se fue al garete”.

Mulder hundió sus brazos en el agua para sujetarle por los costados y atraerla de nuevo hacia sí. Sospechaba que ahora venía lo bueno y quería tenerla bien cerca cuando lo escuchase.

“Sé que me va a costar un mes entero de insomnio, pero continúa”.

“Entre otras muchas cosas, te dije que no quería que murieses sin conocer la verdad…”.

Eso es exactamente lo que él había querido siempre, pero sospechaba que Scully no hablaba de lo mismo.

“¿La verdad?”.

“…así que, aprovechando que estábamos solos, te besé con fuerza en los labios y te dije que te amaba. Una actitud poco profesional dadas las circunstancias, lo sé, pero… A continuación te levanté un párpado para comprobar la pupila porque me entró el pánico y pensé que podías estar fingiendo, pero no; aunque tus constantes se iban normalizado seguías estando _ahí fuera_… así que, aproveché para hacer realidad alguna de mis pequeñas fantasías en la bañera”.

“¿Cómo de pequeñas?. Después de un beso en los labios y una confesión como esa, nada es pequeño. Yo diría que a partir de ahí todo es muy grande”, apuntó Mulder fingiéndose escandalizado, pero no tanto como extasiado por lo que estaba descubriendo de su compañera casi tres años después de los hechos.

“Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con disfrutar del tacto de tu barba en mi piel, al final del día. Me preguntaba qué se sentiría al acariciar tus antebrazos. Esta fantasía concreta me ha ocupado mucho tiempo, tanto en mi bañera como en el despacho, desde que te conozco. Sobre todo cuando te mueves de acá para allá exponiendo diapositivas del caso con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta el codo. No podía apartar mis ojos y mis manos de tu pecho, tus pulmones llenándose y vaciándose de aire lentamente, el único movimiento que detectaba en ti mientras permanecías inmóvil en aquella bañera, vestido sólo con tus boxer negros.

“Noto que tus pequeñas fantasías acuáticas tienen un elemento en común, Scully”.

“¿Qué elemento?”.

Mulder llevó sus labios al oído de la agente. Ella se acercó a su vez, esperando que le susurrase algo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna hasta el final, donde Mulder tenía entrelazados sus dedos, cuando sintió la punta de la lengua en el lóbulo. Luego lo atrapó entre sus dientes.

“Creí que era yo quien invadía tu espacio personal tratando de poner mis manos aquí y allá, en cualquier parte de ti que fuera políticamente correcto, sin que me elevaras la ceja. Sin embargo, parece que aprovechaste la oportunidad de que yo estaba _out_ para darme un buen _repaso_”.

Ella apartó sus palmas extendidas sobre el pecho de Mulder, y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo, fingiéndose ofendida.

“¡Mulder!. Yo no doy _repasos_. Estabas muy grave. Tenía tanto miedo a que el monitor dibujara de repente una línea plana que rezaba para que despertases aunque fuera gritando a los cuatro vientos que los _hombrecillos verdes están aquí_. Si lo hubiera oído en aquel momento te habría besado delante de todo el personal y contigo despierto. Nos habríamos ahorrado mucho tiempo perdido para llegar hasta donde estamos en este momento”.

“¿Y me lo dices ahora?. Si lo llego a saber entonces habría fingido, pero hubiera sido en la cama de la habitación. Como te digo, no recuerdo estar en aquella bañera que, al parecer lanzó una especie de hechizo en ti y te convirtió en alguien mucho más comunicativa y efusiva en tus manifestaciones de afecto. Esas que a mi me tienes terminantemente prohibidas en público”.

“¿Esa es tu conclusión respecto al hecho de lo que me llevó a declarar mis sentimientos hacia ti aunque no pudieras oírlos, Mulder?. ¿Qué una bañera llena de agua me hechizó?. Creí que con el tiempo y mi influencia tus teorías tenderían a sonar más científicas, pero no. Suenan tan disparatadas o más que aquella noche bajo el diluvio en Bellfleur”.

Mulder le puso el dedo en la frente, en medio de los ojos, y lo deslizó despacio hasta la punta de la nariz asegurándose de que Scully fijaba los ojos en los suyos.

“Científicas, no lo sé, pero no me negarás que suenan más auténticas… Incluso tengo pruebas”.

“¿Pruebas?”.

“Por si no te has dado cuenta, Scully, tu pequeña confesión acerca del inicio de tus sentimientos hacia mí la has hecho con el agua del océano a la altura del estómago. En realidad estarías con el agua al cuello si no hicieras trampa y me soltaras para poder hacer pie en el fondo El agua parece que hace cosas curiosas y maravillosas en ti.”.

Eso le ganó una ceja muy alta y unas palabras en tono de advertencia.

“Mulder, creí que querías nadar un poco”.

El miró por encima de la cabeza de su compañera.

“¿Qué tal una carrera hasta aquella roca?”, dijo señalando detrás. “Deben ser unos cincuenta metros. El que pierda limpia mi pez”.

Scully abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió cómo responder a esa idea… ¿inoportuna?, ¿ridícula?, ¿injusta?.

Por supuesto la aceptó al instante, con una condición.

“Gane o pierda yo no limpio pescado, Mulder. Debiste pensarlo antes de elegir la pieza que metías en tu red. Mis bueyes de mar no tienen ese pequeño inconveniente”.

“¿Quieres decir que albergas alguna esperanza de ganar?”, preguntó sin poder evitar su mueca de medio lado. “Trabajar en el _Club de los chicos_ nunca te ha amilanado, pero puede que tus expectativas sean poco realistas. Aquí no sirven de nada tu exquisita preparación científica, tu determinación para alcanzar tus objetivos, ni tu ceja para mantenernos a raya. Únicamente testosterona y músculo. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Scully, pero he leído en algún sitio que tú apenas tienes un diez por ciento de la que tengo yo. Testosterona, me refiero”.

“Si estás tan seguro de que la suerte está echada antes de empezar, ¿por qué me has retado, Mulder?. Debe de haber una pizca de duda ahí dentro, en algún lugar de tu cerebro”.

Scully sacó la lengua y se la pasó lenta y provocativa por los labios.

“Porque sabía que no dirías que no. No me estás retando a mí al aceptar, sino a ti misma, y eso me gusta. Resulta muy sexy”, confesó notando cómo su nuez daba un salto al tragar…

En ese momento, Mulder recordó por qué estaban ahí. El pensamiento había desaparecido de su mente desde que llegaran al islote, y ahora le acababa de golpear como si le hubiera caído encima un muro de ladrillos, haciéndole consciente de que la idea no sólo sonaba disparatada… sobre todo era cruel.

Había retado a Scully a una prueba física cuando, además de lo obvio, su cuerpo aún estaba lejos de recuperarse del desgaste psicológico y el estado de agotamiento físico, consecuencia del cáncer y de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento. Debería abofetearse a sí mismo. Tenía que olvidarse de la idea por injusta e inoportuna, pero Scully ya había recogido el guante que le había lanzado y no iba a soltarlo así como así. Si se negaba a competir con ella, o sugería que sólo estaba bromeando, sin duda se ofendería. Pensaría que estaba siendo condescendiente… No tratándole como su igual.

Si había algo por lo que Scully había luchado toda su vida con uñas, dientes, e inteligencia era por ser considerada _igual_. Igual que sus hermanos varones. Igual que sus compañeros de clase. Igual que sus colegas médicos en la Facultad de Medicina y durante sus años de Residencia. Igual que el resto de los aspirantes en la Academia de Quantico. Igual que otros agentes en Departamentos con mejor reputación que la División de los Expedientes X…

A lo largo del camino, Scully fue muy consciente de que no era igual que todos _ellos_, pero jamás consintió que esa diferencia se utilizara como excusa para considerarle o hacerle sentir inferior.

Esa lucha, en la que llevaba inmersa desde que tuvo uso de razón le había permitido desarrollar una personalidad fuerte, una imagen segura, una voluntad de hierro, tenacidad para lograr sus metas, y el genio necesario para evitar que nadie se atreviera a pisar sus derechos, o a dudar de su capacidad antes de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de demostrarla.

Desde el principio de su relación, Mulder no le consideró como nada menos que su igual. Su experiencia, su educación, y su propia capacidad de reflexión le habían proporcionado una conciencia temprana de que las mujeres no sólo eran iguales. La mayoría de las veces eran mejores que ellos, dedicadas a resolver problemas en lugar de a provocarlos, y a esforzarse el doble para lograr aquello a lo que _ellos_ creían tener derecho y, daban por supuesto, por el hecho aleatorio de nacer varones.

Scully no era distinta.

Con una mente, un corazón, y un alma más fuertes que la suya y que la de muchos de sus colegas varones en el FBI, su meta fue siempre marcar una diferencia que, a través de su trabajo, mejorase la vida de aquellas personas que necesitasen de su experiencia y conocimientos. Y a lo largo de los años que llevaban juntos, Scully le había demostrado que también su cuerpo albergaba una gran fuerza. Le había visto superar situaciones terribles que habrían tumbado a casi cualquier hombre.

Abducción, coma, secuestro, amenazas, engaños, ataques de criminales de este mundo y del otro lado, asaltos en su propia casa, asesinato de miembros de su propia familia, esterilidad, cáncer… Todo ello le había hecho caer más de una vez, incluso dudar de sus elecciones vitales, pero siempre le quedaron fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y seguir adelante acompañando a Mulder en la búsqueda de una Verdad que ahora les pertenecía a los dos.

Esta era la mujer veinticinco centímetros más baja y al menos treinta kilos más ligera que él, que acababa de superar un cáncer. Scully no necesitaba demostrarle nada. No lo necesitó desde que Mulder comprendió que no había venido a espiarle.

Y en este momento menos que nunca. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba sólo de un momento de diversión y los dos eran conscientes, tal vez por primera vez, de que deberían haber tenido muchos más. Mulder pensó cómo librarle del compromiso del reto sin hacerle sentir _menos igual_.

“… aunque creo que resulta aún más sexy verte utilizar esos hombros y esas manos para manejar los remos. ¿Quieres regresar al bote y hacer un minicrucero alrededor de los islotes?”, sugirió.

Scully frunció el ceño. Le había leído la mente antes de acabar de formular la pregunta.

“¿Te estás retirando de tu propia apuesta para no avergonzarme cuando pierda?”.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo y decidió que no tenía sentido tratar de fingir.

“No estaba pensando y se me ha ido la lengua, Scully. Ya sabes cómo somos los hombres, siempre dispuestos a pelear por cosas que la mayoría de las veces no tienen ninguna importancia. Es el instinto competitivo grabado en nuestro cerebro reptiliano”.

“¿Y si yo quiero seguir con la apuesta?”.

Mulder la miró en silencio. Sus ojos, clavados en ella, con el mismo azul del océano y la fuerza del acero. Una emoción, mezcla de admiración y tristeza, le oprimió el pecho.

“Si pudieras nadar con la mente, ya estaría derrotado”, declaró convencido.

“Con el cuerpo también soy buena”, insistió. “Puedes preguntar a otros agentes con los que suelo coincidir en la piscina”.

Mulder captó el tono sarcástico, pero esta vez no podía convencerle. No podía dejarse convencer.

“Hemos venido a descansar, a estar juntos, y porque necesitas recuperarte. No quiero que te esfuerces más de lo razonable por culpa de una estúpida apuesta. No necesito ganarte en nada para alimentar mi ego masculino, Scully, y menos utilizando una herramienta que no me he ganado con mi inteligencia, mi trabajo, o mi esfuerzo. Simplemente me ha sido regalada sin ninguna razón, por puro azar. Quiero sentirme bien porque tú te sientes bien a mi lado. Nada más”.

“No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así de bien”, aseguró ella entrelazando los dedos detrás de la nuca para impulsarse y cerrar la pequeña distancia que separaba sus labios de los de él. Esos labios que, a partir de ahora, podría besar siempre que quisiera, no sólo imaginarlos en la intimidad de su bañera.

“Yo ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme por recordar porque ese momento no existe. He tenido muchos buenos momentos a tu lado en estos cinco años, pero como este ninguno. Juntos, sanos, vivos, besándonos… Ninguna de las imágenes que he creado contigo en mi cabeza, y he creado muchas, se acerca siquiera a esta. Mi mente es muy buena con imágenes visuales y auditivas, incluso puedo evocar aromas, pero el tacto… Sentir que eres real, sólida, caliente en mis manos. Suave y viva en mis labios. Sentir las caricias de tus manos en lugar de las mías propias y el contacto de tu piel contra mi piel.

Ni siquiera un sueño logra lo que se siente en la realidad.

David Markcan puede tener su mente inmortal en la Red, pero jamás me convencerá de que es más feliz que yo ahora que se me ha dado la oportunidad de un corto período de tiempo contigo. Real y totalmente contigo”.

“¿Un corto período?”.

“¿Qué supone medio siglo, año arriba año abajo, frente a la eternidad del ciberespacio?”.

“¿Piensas que estaremos juntos los próximos cincuenta años?. Dependiendo de las circunstancias te advierto de que pueden llegar a parecer una eternidad”.

Mulder estiró las comisuras en una sonrisa traviesa.

“Scully, me ha costado cinco años atreverme a poner mis manos un poco más abajo de donde acaba tu espalda. Déjame que disfrute de la sensación antes de que la artritis me impida flexionar los dedos para adaptarlos a las curvas de tu trasero”.

“Confío en que no sea en público_…¡Oooops!”._

La advertencia le salió junto a un pequeño grito agudo de sorpresa que incluso a ella le sonó ridículo en su propia voz cuando Mulder posó sus dos manos abiertas sobre cada una de sus posaderas.

“Cuando llegue ese momento, el de la artritis quiero decir, será el momento de hacer caso a David y Esther. Descargar nuestras inteligencias en la Red y dedicarnos a perseguirnos el uno al otro en forma de pequeños electrones recalentados”.

Scully sonrió con ironía.

“Un pensamiento muy de viejo católico, Mulder. Vivir como te dé la gana y en el lecho de muerte arrepentirte de tus pecados para que Dios te perdone en el último momento. Puede parecer una idea ingeniosa, pero tiene un inconveniente importante. No sabes cuándo llegará tu momento, y un error de cálculo puede acabar con tus huesos en el Infierno por toda la eternidad”.

“Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a cambio de cincuenta años contigo. Con tu _yo_ _real,_ la de carne y hueso, quiero decir. Cinco años de tu_ yo impulsos eléctricos creados por mí en mi_ _propia mente_ han estado bien, pero esto… Esto tiene que ser mejor que tu Cielo. Estoy seguro”.

“¿Dentro de cincuenta años piensas que aún seguirás recalentado, Mulder?. No quiero chafar tus expectativas, pero te veo optimista. No que no me guste la idea. Es sólo una observación”.

Mulder se acercó para hablar más cerca de su oído, hasta que ella se estremeció con el cosquilleo de su aliento.

“Me recalenté aquella noche de tormenta, en Belfleur, cuando llamaste a mi puerta en ropa interior para que revisara tus picaduras de mosquito. Desde entonces me siento como si fuera el núcleo del reactor en una Central Nuclear. Seguiré encendido mientras quede combustible de Uranio con que realizar la Fusión”.

“Fisión”, susurró ella.

“¿Qué?”.

“La reacción química que ocurre en las centrales nucleares es la Fisión. Los átomos de Uranio se dividen, y en el proceso se libera gran cantidad de energía”, explicó Scully con la voz demasiado temblorosa como para resultar profesional.

“¡Oh!... Entonces puede que el ejemplo no haya sido acertado porque lo que yo pretendo, lo que he tenido en mente durante cinco años contigo te aseguro que es la exacta definición del término _Fusión_”.

Scully apoyó la frente en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero para ahogar la risa que le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

“¿Insinúas que soy el Uranio enriquecido que inicia la reacción en cadena en tu núcleo del reactor?”.

Scully pensó que sus viejos apuntes de Química no habían tenido nunca un matiz tan sugerente, durante sus clases con la Sra Holmes, como el que escuchaba ahora en los labios de Mulder.

“No insinúo nada, Scully. Eres mi trocito de Uranio-235. Temo que si no tenemos cuidado, la reacción en cadena puede acabar en explosión nuclear”.

“Te estás superando a ti mismo. ¿Cómo he pasado de ser tu _honeybunch_ a tu trocito de Uranio?”.

“Uranio enriquecido. Eso es lo que eres. No dejes que nadie se refiera a ti de otro modo. _Honeybunch_ no te hace justicia”.

“Espero que nadie más que tú me llame así. Quedaría raro”, dijo dando un par de golpecitos en el labio de Mulder con su dedo índice. “Y ahora vamos a nadar un poco, Mulder. Cuando la reacción de fisión nuclear está en marcha es imprescindible un Sistema de Refrigeración eficiente para evitar que todo salte por los aires”.

__________

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Conversación en la roca II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano son el lugar ideal para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 6º. Conversación en la roca II.**

Dejó que ella se sumergiera primero, aunque le siguió cuando sus pies aún estaban al alcance de sus dedos al dar la primera brazada. Los cincuenta metros que separaban su islote de la roca más próxima no eran el circuito de una carrera en la que competir contra Scully así que se aseguró de que quedase dentro de su campo de visión cada vez que avanzaba el brazo derecho y sacaba la cara del agua por el lado izquierdo para respirar.

Ella nadaba ahí, metro y medio por detrás, sin salpicar apenas. Un delfín de piel suave y brillante al sol deslizándose silencioso en el océano, con elegancia, gracias al diseño aerodinámico de su cuerpo. En contraste, Mulder creaba pequeñas olas a su alrededor cada vez que sus manos cortaban el agua. Se percibía a sí mismo como un salmón que acabara de llegar al final de su viaje, el río que le vio nacer, junto a otros miles de congéneres. El espacio se volvía escaso en el estrecho cauce, y la rivalidad por acercarse a una hembra con la que reproducirse, apremiante. El instinto de no perder el tiempo ni la oportunidad provocaba el chapoteo de cada ejemplar hasta que las aguas poco profundas parecían hervir con la urgencia de perpetuarse y contribuir a la supervivencia de la especie.

Fuera de su mente en cambio, el silencio cómodo adoptaba la forma de una sensación tranquilizadora, casi familiar en el centro de su pecho. La misma que habían compartido en tantas ocasiones viajando juntos en coche o en avión. O simplemente caminando hombro con hombro, acompasando los pasos, plenamente conscientes de la presencia del otro como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo. Suficiente para sentir que a pesar de las circunstancias y tragedias de sus vidas, no estaban solos. Bastaba con captar que el otro estaba ahí cerca, al alcance de la mano, en la tierra, en el aire, o en el agua para saber que el camino siempre merecería la pena.

Cuando calculó que habrían recorrido la mitad de la distancia, Mulder dejó de aletear con los pies para ralentizar su avance sin que se notase en el movimiento de los brazos. Quería comprobar si Scully mostraba signos de cansancio en su empeño por mantenerse casi en paralelo con él. No era una carrera, pero la conocía demasiado bien. Su orgullo no le permitiría mostrar el menor signo de flaqueza aunque tuviera que pelear el doble para llegar al mismo sitio. Quería parar aunque fuera sólo un minuto para leer su rostro sin que ella, a su vez, adivinara la preocupación en el suyo.

¡Benditos los perros!. _Truth_ le proporcionó la oportunidad.

“¡Y ahí va en primer lugar, con doce kilos de peso y corbata roja al cuello, _Truth_ _Mulder-Scully_, directa a por el orooooo…!”, proclamó a voz en grito.

Scully se detuvo al instante con las cejas más altas que nunca, temiendo que su compañero sufriera de nuevo alguna intoxicación extraña que le afectara al cerebro, esta vez con agua de mar. En posición vertical, le miraba realizar semicírculos con los brazos para mantenerse a flote. El pelo pegado al cráneo y una sonrisa en los labios.

“¿Qué pasa?”, preguntó confusa, adoptando la misma posición que él en el agua.

“Que a ti y a mí aún nos queda la plata y el bronce para consolarnos, porque _Truth_ va a por el oro, sí ó sí”.

Scully vio entonces una cabeza con su hocico y orejas afiladas sobresaliendo del agua mientras el resto del cuerpo desaparecía bajo la superficie. Como si hubiera encendido una vez más su motor fueraborda, avanzaba a un ritmo increíble un par de metros delante de ellos. La vista fija en la enorme roca, apenas a veinte metros. La perra sabía perfectamente adonde se dirigía, y Mulder se preguntó una vez más cómo lo había adivinado… o si _Truth_ simplemente había tomado nota cuando le propuso la idea a Scully.

“Esto no es una carrera, Mulder”, le recordó.

“Pues alguien no se ha enterado, y no creo que puedas disuadirla. Va dispuesta a subirse a lo alto del podium y estoy seguro de que espera una medalla alrededor de su cuello… o como mínimo otro hueso de vacuno tamaño _Tirannosaurus rex_”.

_Sí, bueno, pero vamos a lo que importa. Necesito una pequeña aclaración._

“¿_Truth Mulder-Scully_?... ¿Le has puesto nuestros apellidos a la perra?”.

Scully se temía lo peor. Que no fuera únicamente en su cabeza.

“¿Preferías _Truth Scully-Mulder_?. Tal vez me he precipitado, al fin y al cabo la perra es tuya, pero se puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Sólo hay que entrar en la página Web del Ayuntamiento. Es obligatorio inscribir a los perros en el Registro de Mascotas, así que lo hicimos por Internet cuando Frohike y yo volvimos del Refugio”.

_Sí, eso es exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Que la idea hubiera quedado plasmada también en un documento oficial._

“¿Una perra con nuestros apellidos, Mulder?”, volvió a preguntar mientras le escuchaba dar rodeos con las palabras sin llegar al punto que necesitaba aclaración.

Mulder se centró.

“Es un animal abandonado siendo apenas un cachorro, y desde entonces ha vivido junto a otros muchos como ella, con alimento, pero sin una verdadera familia que le proporcione el sentido de apego que necesita, de pertenencia a algo. Además de refugio, comida, y cariño, necesita sentir que tiene raíces, que es parte de algo más grande que ella misma. Que forma parte de la historia, aunque su pequeña historia empiece hace sólo una semana”.

Scully sintió su corazón fundirse un poco al reconocer una vez más el sentimiento de empatía de su compañero hacia cualquier víctima, humana o animal, que encontrara a lo largo del camino.

“Eres un hombre bueno, Mulder, aunque a veces me cueste un poco entender tu forma de expresarlo”.

Permanecieron quietos y callados, mirando sorprendidos el avance de _Truth_, que ya les aventajaba por una docena de metros.

Mulder comprobó con disimulo. Su respiración parecía serena, y sus mejillas mostraban un leve toque de color que en realidad le daba un aspecto más saludable que el que tenía antes de abandonar el islote. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que nadar esta distancia no había supuesto un esfuerzo excesivo para ella.

“Sigamos un poco más, Scully, o la perdemos de vista”.

Menos de diez minutos después, Mulder apartó la mirada que le dirigía casi en cada brazada, y giró la cabeza al frente para encontrarse con la roca literalmente ante su cara. Era más pequeña que el islote, probablemente la mitad, pero a esta distancia parecía enorme. Una pared de piedra que surgía en vertical desde el fondo del mar hasta una altura de más de cinco metros. Se detuvo y esperó a que Scully diera unas cuantas brazadas más y llegara hasta él.

“¿Crees que si llamamos a la puerta vendrá alguien a abrir?”, preguntó con sorna para indicar que de ningún otro modo podrían acceder a la roca desde este punto.

Scully miró hacia arriba, donde acababa el borde escarpado de piedra, y torció la boca hacia un lado, considerando sus opciones. Mulder esperaba que una de ellas no fuera darse la vuelta ahí mismo, y regresar al islote.

“¡Mira!. _Truth_ ha encontrado un lugar accesible”.

Efectivamente, la perra ladraba para atraer su atención desde una zona a su izquierda donde la roca reducía su altura paulatinamente hasta adentrarse en el mar con una suave pendiente, formando algo parecido a una playa de roca en miniatura. Sólo tenían que nadar unos pocos metros rodeándola para alcanzar la parte más baja.

“Ni las _Superestrellas de la Superbowl_, ni llaveros, ni flores, ni zarandajas. No me negarás que este sí es un regalo como Dios manda. Me dan ganas de conseguirle una placa, meter su ficha en la Base de Datos, y llevarla con nosotros cuando Skinner nos asigne el próximo caso… ¿Crees que le dará miedo volar?”.

Si Scully hubiera tenido suelo firme bajo sus pies se habría acercado a darle una buena palmada en la nuca, o algo peor.

“Si no me equivoco yo voy primera en la lista y aún me debes un escritorio”, respondió con su propia pequeña puñalada.

“¡Oh!... Sí, el escritorio… Ya sabes… Problemas de espacio y todo eso… ¿Te vale si te firmo un documento de cesión ante Notario?”.

Scully estaba segura de que el agua salada le estaba haciendo algo muy malo a su cerebro.

“Sé que es un lugar extraño para tener esta conversación, en medio del océano y en bañador, pero tengo que recordarte que el escritorio es propiedad del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. No puedes ceder lo que no es tuyo”.

“Creí que el problema era que yo tenía un escritorio, y tú no”, dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa irónica.

“Un día voy a tener que hacerte un croquis para que entiendas cuál era realmente el problema, Mulder”.

Decidió no decir nada más y nadar hasta donde les esperaba _Truth_.

Esta segunda roca había surgido del mar como consecuencia de los mismos procesos geológicos que el islote cercano, pero tenía algo que no encontraron en el primero. Una pequeña zona de roca muy lisa, casi pulida, suavemente inclinada hacia el mar. _Truth_ la había descubierto, pero los agentes la hicieron suya en cuanto pusieron el pie en tierra.

Pasadas las 14:30h de la tarde, los dos estaban echados bocarriba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, ronroneando en el fondo de sus gargantas con la sensación de la roca calentada por el Sol en sus espaldas. La superficie no debía medir más de una veintena de metros cuadrados antes de que el suelo se volviese de nuevo pedregoso e irregular como el de su hermana mayor, pero era suficiente para que estirar brazos y piernas, uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse.

Si _Truth_ se enroscaba sobre sí misma, como le gustaba hacer cuando dormía, también habría espacio para ella, pero decididamente tenía otros planes que, al parecer, incluían recorrer, olfatear, y comprobar hasta el último resquicio de este territorio virgen, probablemente con la esperanza de encontrar algún otro ejemplar de buey de mar que añadir a su pequeño rebaño.

Se había levantado una ligera brisa que estremeció el torso húmedo de Mulder, en contraste con el la sensación cálida en su espalda. Scully se estaba planteando que este era un buen momento y un buen lugar para echarse una pequeña siesta, cuando él comenzó a hablar a media voz.

“La última vez que nadé en el mar fue el 30 de agosto de 1973. Tenía once años y el agua me cubría hasta la cintura. Samantha, con siete, estaba conmigo, enfadada porque había construido uno de sus castillos de arena demasiado cerca de la orilla y un par de olas se lo barrieron hasta los cimientos. Me pidió que le ayudase a reconstruirlo un poco más lejos, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado buceando, tratando de atrapar un cangrejo que se empeñaba en darme esquinazo en el fondo turbio por las olas y el movimiento de mis propios pies. Ella insistió varias veces porque se hacía tarde y debíamos volver a casa, hasta que al final perdí la paciencia y le grité. Le dije que me dejara en paz, que no quería hacer estúpidos moldes de arena con ella…

Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada e intentó levantar sola su castillo, pero no le dio tiempo porque mamá nos ordenó volver. Regresamos a casa en silencio. Samantha lloraba caminando detrás de mí, intentando que yo no lo viera.

Al día siguiente, último día de agosto, regresamos a Chilmark muy temprano. Se acabaron las vacaciones y papa tuve que volver a su trabajo en el Departamento de Estado. Comenzó el curso. Los profesores me felicitaron por mis notas en los exámenes del primer semestre de 7º grado, y Samantha desapareció…

No he vuelto a nadar en el mar, donde las últimas palabras que le dirigí a Samantha le hicieron llorar”.

Mulder abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Scully le estaba mirando a él, sin pestañear. Sus pupilas algo más claras, como acuosas, y el blanco de alrededor cubierto de minúsculos capilares que lo teñían de rojo claro. No quería saber si debido a la sal del océano, o a la de sus propias lágrimas.

“A partir de ahora, cuando me vea a mí mismo nadando en el mar pensaré en bañadores rojos y en ti”, concluyó volviendo a mirar al cielo y a cerrar los ojos.

“Me gustaría poder ofrecerte un recuerdo agradable con el que cubrir cada momento en el que te sentiste solo, incomprendido, o marginado por lo que ocurrió desde que tenías doce años”.

Además del bullicio de las gaviotas volando entre las rocas, sólo silencio durante algunos segundos…

“En los cinco años que llevamos juntos has logrado un porcentaje destacado en ese sentido. Deberías estar orgullosa… aunque, para algunos de esos momentos contigo necesitaría un pequeño esfuerzo extra; que lo intentes de nuevo. Ha habido tres o cuatro ocasiones en que me has asustado aún más que el día que Samantha desapareció”.

“¿Cómo esta última vez?”.

“Como esta última vez”, reconoció él.

“Lo siento”, susurró Scully sintiéndose en parte responsable del dolor que siempre llevaba pegado al alma.

Mulder buscó su mano a tientas. Cuando la encontró sujetó con fuerza sus dedos, como si quisiera fundirlos con los suyos.

“Lo sé”.

_Truth_ había acabado con la inspección minuciosa de hasta el último centímetro de roca y aunque no había encontrado ningún otro buey de mar, pensó que su esfuerzo merecía un descanso. Se acercó a la orilla, y después de considerarlo un segundo decidió que ese pequeño espacio entre las dos cabezas era del tamaño justo para su cansado cuerpo. Dio vuelta y media antes de dejarse caer con las cuatro patas flexionadas debajo de sí misma, de un modo muy parecido al de Scully cuando se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su compañero los sábados de película, cerveza, y palomitas. A continuación comenzó a dar suaves latigazos de contenta con la cola mientras esperaba que le llegara el sueño.

Mulder soportó estoicamente hasta el tercer azote en su mejilla.

“¡_Truth_!, sé que la roca es pequeña, pero ¿seguro que no había otro sitio donde acomodar todo tu cuerpo, incluida la cola?”, preguntó con tono lastimero mientras sujetaba el apéndice del animal con dos dedos para mantenerlo inmovilizado debajo de su barbilla.

Por toda respuesta, la perra abrió la boca en un bostezo descomunal y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo mientras trataba de mover su cola atrapada, con más entusiasmo si cabe al oír la voz de su amo.

“Sólo quiere estar cerca de ti, Mulder. Estáis desarrollando una atracción mutua con sorprendente rapidez. No sé si debería dejarlo pasar, o consultar con Sophie”, dijo Scully sin abrir los ojos, y el mismo tono que utilizaba para preguntar al entrar en el despacho por la mañana _¿Te apetece un café, Mulder?._

“¿Estás celosa, Scully?”.

Ella abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

“¡Mulder, es una perra!”, se defendió fingiéndose muy indignada.

“Una perra pelirroja, inteligente, independiente, y con un contonear de caderas de lo más sugerente… que no trata de ocultar lo que siente por mí desde que llamé a la puerta del Refugio”.

“¿Independiente?”, preguntó ladeando el rostro confuso en su dirección.

“Has dicho que ha sido ella la que encontró los bueyes de mar. Apuesto que si nos quedáramos los tres atrapados en el islote, como náufragos, _Truth_ sería la única superviviente”.

“Tienes razón. Además no dejaría que nuestros cadáveres se echaran a perder”.

“¡Eeegh!, Scully”, protestó con un gesto de repugnancia.

“¿Qué?. Llegado el caso, todos haríamos lo necesario para sobrevivir; estamos programados para ello. En realidad, es un signo de inteligencia. Incluso el pobre Queegqueg tuvo que recurrir a medidas desesperadas cuando murió su ama y se quedó solo y desamparado en su apartamento”.

“No me lo recuerdes. Cada vez que intentaba lamerme con esa lengua, que yo sabía dónde había estado, tenía la sensación de que lo que pretendía era catarme para comprobar si mi sabor era de su agrado antes de darme el bocado definitivo”.

Scully estiró los labios en una sonrisa silenciosa.

“No pretendía nada de eso. Además de que me aseguré de lavarle los dientes, en realidad el problema es que a ti nunca te cayó bien Queegqueg”.

¿Era tan evidente?. Estaba seguro de haber ocultado bien sus sentimientos hacia ese chucho de bolsillo un tanto amanerado… al menos cuando ella estaba cerca.

“¡Es que era un perro tan _antiscully_!”, exclamó a modo de justificación.

La agente levantó la cabeza para verle bien sin despegar el resto del cuerpo del suelo caliente.

“¿Qué significa eso?”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros en posición horizontal, y con la palma de la mano hacia arriba hizo un gesto elocuente, dando a entender que estaba tan claro que no necesitaba explicar nada.

“Con ese pelo fino y ahuecado, esa forma de caminar a saltitos, y esos ladridos agudos que me hacían rechinar los dientes como si rascara las uñas en la pizarra… Era un perro adecuado para uno de esos diseñadores de moda que salen en las revistas, con gafas oscuras y cuellos de camisa tan altos y almidonados que parece que quisieran ocultar el collarín ortopédico que les mantiene erguidos, además de las arrugas. No era un perro para una mujer como tú, que no pierde el tiempo en tonterías”.

“No me había dado cuenta de lo puesto que estás en temas de diseñadores de moda”, bromeó.

“Sólo lo que aprendo mirando por encima de tu hombro cuando lees la revista del avión, antes de que te quedes dormida y tenga que recogerla del suelo”.

Hubo un silencio corto y un suspiro en los labios de Scully.

“Era un buen perro, Mulder”, reconoció con pena en la voz. “Durante el tiempo que vivió conmigo, el apartamento no parecía tan vacío… Me hubiera gustado tenerle a mi lado cuando me enteré de que sufría cáncer, y todas las noches después”.

Mulder abrió los ojos. Frunció un poco el ceño sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

“No quiero darme por ofendido, pero debería haber sido yo quien estuviera a tu lado ese día, y los siguientes”.

La agente se dio cuenta de que no se había expresado de forma muy acertada. Se incorporó para ponerse de lado apoyada en el codo y se mordió el labio inferior”.

“Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que llamé, Mulder, aunque fue más difícil decírtelo a ti que a mi madre. Tú ya habías recorrido tu propio camino del Infierno desde que eras niño; no podía pedirte que lo hicieras de nuevo. Tenía demasiado miedo de morir y arrastrarte conmigo. Tú merecías seguir viviendo, tenías algo importante que terminar”.

Mulder resopló con las mejillas hinchadas, en un gesto de derrota.

“Creo que lo único que tenía era una ballena blanca delante de las narices que me impedía ver nada más a mi alrededor. Durante mucho tiempo no vi nada, hasta que comprendí que esta vez la posibilidad de perderte para siempre era real. Siento que te debo una gran disculpa”.

“¿Por qué?”.

“Porque soy capaz de creer casi cualquier cosa sin prueba alguna, pero cuando me hablaste del cáncer, con los resultados de los análisis en las manos, y la radiografía en la pared, no podía creerlo.

No quería creerlo”.

Scully bajó tanto la voz que a él le costó entender lo que decía.

“Yo lo creí incluso antes de hacerme las pruebas, cuando Leonard Betts dijo aquellas palabras”.

_Lo siento, pero usted tiene algo que necesito._

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces, Scully?. Aquella noche supuse que estabas cansada y con la adrenalina por los suelos después de enfrentarte a Leonard en la ambulancia. Pensé que sólo necesitabas un té caliente y una noche entera de sueño en tu cama, sin interrupciones telefónicas de madrugada. Pero durante los días siguientes seguías sin ser tú misma, y en vez de tratar de descubrir lo que ocurría, me comporté como un gilipollas”.

Scully le puso la mano en el hombro sintiendo el músculo debajo de la piel caliente, como si quisiera aliviar su sentimiento de culpa únicamente con el tacto de sus dedos.

“Yo tampoco te lo puse fácil. Empecé a cuestionarme qué estaba haciendo con mi vida ahora que tenía fijada la fecha de caducidad. Una parte de mí estaba enfadada conmigo misma y lo pagué contigo. Decidí que podías quedarte con tu ballena blanca, yo tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer con el tiempo que me quedaba”.

“¿Por eso llamaste a Ed Jerse?”.

Scully le miró directamente a los ojos.

“Le llamé porque en tu teléfono siempre obtenía la misma respuesta”. _Soy el agente Fox Mulder. En este momento no puedo atenderle. Si tiene un expediente X que investigar, deje un mensaje después de oír la señal..._ “Mi tiempo se acababa y necesitaba que alguien se diera cuenta de que yo, Dana Scully, aún seguía viva dentro de mi traje de chaqueta”.

“Cuando recibí la llamada de la Policía de Filadelfia y hablé con los Detectives que investigaban a Ed no supe qué pensar. Leí el informe policial preliminar al menos media docena de veces. Vi las fotografías y los informes médicos de los dos… y fue como si acabara de experimentar un fenómeno de tiempo perdido. Decir que estaba perplejo ni se acercaba a cómo me sentía. No sólo te habías desecho del caso que te encomendé mientras me iba de vacaciones forzadas, para dejarlo en manos de las autoridades locales. Además habías tenido una cita con un completo desconocido. Hasta ahí lo entendía, pero todo lo demás… Un tatuaje en tu espalda… Pasar la noche en el apartamento de un hombre al que acababas de conocer…, un hombre que al que la policía estaba investigando como sospechoso del asesinato de su vecina… Después de la discusión que tuvimos en el despacho y la tensión con la que nos separamos sentí que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido, yo te había inducido de alguna manera a cometer una locura. A cometer una imprudencia tan impropia de ti que no sabía cómo empezar a ordenar todas las emociones que giraban en mi mente. Y esa imprudencia podía haberte costado la vida”.

“Mulder, yo no supe de lo ocurrido a la vecina hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los detectives llamaron a la puerta…”.

Scully se detuvo. No sabía muy bien cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero Mulder tenía derecho a saber.

“…aunque, la noche anterior, mientras esperaba a que Ed acabara de vestirse para salir a tomar unas copas, ocurrió algo”.

“¿Qué?... ¿Te hizo sentir incómoda?”.

“Algo así…aunque no por lo que piensas. Vi una fotografía de Ed con sus hijos. Dos niños pequeños que parecían felices con él. En el bar me contó que se había divorciado recientemente y su ex le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles para seguir viendo a los niños…”.

Scully se detuvo un momento para hacer una inspiración profunda y pasarse la lengua por los labios. Sentía la boca seca. Mulder esperó en silencio sabiendo que había más que necesitaba decir.

“En la fotografía, la cara de Ed estaba borrada; quemada con cigarrillo. Apenas llevaba dos minutos en su apartamento cuando comprendí que me había puesto a mí misma en peligro. Esa quemadura era un signo claro de que Ed tenía algún tipo de problema, no con su mujer o sus hijos, sino consigo mismo. En cualquier otro momento, la alarma habría sonado fuerte en mi cabeza y habría puesto inmediatamente una excusa para desaparecer de allí, pero en vez de actuar con sentido común, me dije…

_En realidad, ¿qué importa ya?. Seguramente estoy muerta de todos modos así que, ¿por qué no darme una oportunidad de vivir un poco antes de que todo acabe_?.

El único chispazo de racionalidad que tuve fue pedir a Ed que saliéramos a tomar algo a un bar cercano, donde hubiera más gente, en lugar de quedarnos solos en su apartamento”.

Mulder se incorporó sobre su brazo para adoptar la misma posición que su compañera.

“Siento que por mi culpa hayas dejado de disfrutar de la vida hasta el punto de pensar que el riesgo merecía la pena”.

“Mientras estábamos sentados en el bar hablando acerca de cómo Ed y yo habíamos llegado a ese punto en nuestras vidas, tú no dejabas de girar en torno a mi cabeza”.

La pregunta estaba clara en el rostro de Mulder.

“Quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía tener una vida más allá de ti, de los expedientes X, de tu búsqueda…”.

Mulder sabía, siempre supo, cual era el problema. Proponer en voz alta la solución dolía.

“Tal vez necesites alejarte de mí más de dos días seguidos. Tener la oportunidad de encontrarte de nuevo y decidir si quieres seguir conmigo en el despacho. Sé que a veces te he dicho que deberías irte, trabajar en otro campo, ser un buen médico, y cuando te has negado no estoy seguro de si ha sido tu propia decisión, o si en realidad has hecho lo que yo quería que hicieras. Que te quedaras a mi lado aunque fuera por lástima. Me avergüenza decirlo, pero en todo este tiempo contigo he aprendido a tocar tu fibra sensible en mi propio beneficio, sin que te dieras cuenta”.

Scully le sonrió de medio lado. Una sonrisa que Mulder pensaba que le pertenecía a él.

“¿De verdad crees que no me daba cuenta, Mulder?. Aquel día en el pasillo, antes de que me picara la abeja, yo deseaba besarte tanto como tú a mí, y esperaba que fueras tan convincente como para hacerme cambiar de opinión y evitar mi reasignación a Salt Lake City. Si lo conseguías pensaba dejarte creer que lo habías logrado sólo con un beso. Tal vez así te dieras cuenta de que necesitábamos algo más que los Expedientes X en nuestras vidas. La de los dos. Yo lo necesitaba tanto que, mientras estaba con Ed en el bar diciéndome a mí misma que eso era lo que quería, alejarme de ti… en realidad lo que deseaba era verte a ti en la cara de Ed. Que fueras tú quien estuviera a mi lado disfrutando de una copa juntos, y hablando de nosotros mismos. Por una vez, de nosotros mismos en lugar de los expedientes X”.

Mulder se mordía el labio inferior intentando que no se notara lo enfadado que se sentía hacia sí mismo.

“Con Eddie Van Blundht fue algo parecido. Cuando sientes que me detengo a escuchar a Dana, no sólo a Scully, dejas caer las piedras del muro. Debería empezar a reconocer el patrón y hacer algo al respecto”, dijo con sarcasmo.

“Creo que por fin has tomado nota”.

“¿Lo crees?”.

Scully movió su brazo derecho dibujando un arco que abarcó todo el paisaje delante de ellos.

“Mira dónde estamos, Mulder. De vacaciones sin que Skinner haya tenido que amenazarte con retenerte el sueldo si no las tomas. Los dos solos, en un lugar precioso, en bañador, y hablando de cosas nuestras. Sí, yo diría que has hecho más que tomar nota. Esto es un enorme salto adelante”.

“Puede que no lo creas, pero he imaginado que acumulaba suficiente valor para dar este salto mil veces en mi mente”.

“¿Y qué te ha detenido?”.

Mulder se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, mirando en sus pupilas azules como si buscara en ellos las palabras que quería decir.

“Es extraño. Durante mucho tiempo, mi trabajo, los expedientes X, mi lucha por descubrir la Verdad fue lo único que tenía. Para muchas personas era invisible, y para muchas otras un hazmerreír. Sólo mi trabajo me servía de referencia para sentir que aún tenía derecho a ocupar un puesto en este planeta.

Cuando llegaste… todo eso cambió.

Después años, había alguien que me veía. Que me veía realmente a mí. Dejé de ser invisible y, lo que es más, nada de lo que decía le parecía motivo de burla. Ahí debería haber dado un paso adelante, pero no supe hacerlo porque el trabajo era lo único que me definía. Sentía que tú me veías a mí, pero yo no tenía más que el trabajo para ofrecerte a cambio. Temía que, si lo dejaba, volverá a ser invisible incluso para ti. Me costó darme cuenta de que, cuanto más nos conocíamos, los expedientes X se estaban empezando a convertir en el muro que nos separaba en vez de el trabajo que nos unió al principio de nuestra relación”.

“Yo sólo deseaba tener algo parecido a una vida normal contigo, Mulder”.

“¿Una vida normal?. ¡Ojalá recordara lo que es eso!. Sólo tenía mi trabajo”.

“Nunca he pretendido que lo dejes, y no quiero dejarlo yo tampoco. Es una parte de mí como lo es de ti, pero después de esto necesito que nosotros estemos por encima de todo”.

Scully señaló innecesariamente su nariz para indicar a qué se refería. Tomó la mano de él y se acercó un poco más tratando de dar énfasis a sus palabras.

“Me gustaría que, durante una temporada, probaras a ir por la vida como si realmente tuvieras una pata de palo o un garfio en lugar de la mano para que aprendas de nuevo que la vida merece la pena por sí misma. Sin corbatas, trajes, o conspiraciones que descubrir. Lo que de verdad importa eres tú, tu vida, y con quién la compartes. Algo que todos aprendemos de niños y que tú tuviste la desgracia de olvidar cuando tu hermana desapareció”.

La expresión de Scully era totalmente seria, pero Mulder no pudo evitar que la risa le saliera resoplando por los orificios de la nariz.

El humor como medio de soportar el dolor interior…

“¿Estás segura de que me querrías igual si llevara una pata de palo, un garfio en la mano, y el parche en el ojo para rematar. Es como si fuera _medio Mulder_ y necesitaras dos para hacer uno completo. Afortunadamente tus conocimientos médicos serían muy útiles en ese caso, pero creo que tus habilidades con el bisturí te acercarían demasiado a las pretensiones del Doctor Victor Frankestein”.

Ella le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el centro del pecho haciendo que se echara un poco hacia atrás de un modo exagerado, como si realmente hubiera acusado un fuerte puñetazo.

“Mulder, yo te querría igual aunque tuvieras los ojos almendrados y las orejas afiladas como los nativos de Vulcano”.

El agente ondeó una par de veces sus cejas, arriba y abajo.

“Una pareja curiosa. El Doctor Victor Frankenstein y el Doctor Spock. ¿Quién se los imaginaría juntos?”.

“Supongo que la misma mente a la que se le ocurrió que el agente Fox Mulder y la doctora Dana Scully podían formar una pareja real”.

Para dejar claro lo real que eran, Scully se inclinó apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de él, y así poder besarle. Mulder se atrevió a apoyar la suya en la curva de su cintura para responderle con la fuerza que deseaba.

Sentía su aliento mezclarse con el de Scully y la sensación de sus labios cálidos atrapados entre sus propios dientes. Jugando a amoldarse a la forma de su labio inferior como si fueran las dos últimas piezas de un puzzle. Mulder pensó si algún día sería capaz de acostumbrarse a esta nueva realidad que llevaba años viviendo sólo en sus sueños.

Besar a Scully.

Su cuerpo pequeño presionó un poco más contra él, inclinándole hacia atrás. Scully giró sus caderas hasta que su pecho se fundió al torso de Mulder, la mano derecha atrapada entre los dos. Consiguió liberarla para llevarla al cuello, sus dedos delicados sujetando con firmeza el borde de la mandíbula. Si lo hizo para asegurarse de que no despegaba sus labios de ella, Mulder le respondió en silencio, sin romper el beso, llevando su mano exactamente al mismo lugar. La diferencia de tamaño le daba otro matiz a las cosas. La mano de él cubría no sólo parte del cuello y la mandíbula; podía notar bajo sus dedos el calor de la oreja con el pendiente de coral plateado, y la sensación sedosa del cabello aún tan corto que estaba ya seco después de poco más de media hora al aire y al sol.

Scully separó al fin sus labios para hacer una profunda inspiración que hinchó sus pulmones hasta que él los notó junto con los pechos presionando aún más contra su torso. Mulder puso la otra mano junto al otro oído para que no se alejase demasiado. No necesitaban más de cinco centímetros entre los dos pares de labios para seguir respirando perfectamente, e incluso hablar.

“A mí, la idea me pasó hace mucho tiempo por la mente, pero decidí callarme porque creí que en voz alta sonaría demasiado disparatada”.

“¿Más disparatada que tus teorías acerca de la existencia de alienígenas?. Esas no tuviste reparo alguno en exponerlas con pelos y señales a pesar de que yo misma temí que mis oídos acabarían por despegarse de mi cara y huir para no sufrir más abusos”.

“Más aún. En cambio, en mi mente sonaba tan lógico que un par de veces estuve a punto de pegar una fotografía de tu cara sobre el ovni del póster **_Quiero Creer_**… Ahora que hemos dejado claras un par de cosas, ¿te importa que pegue la caricatura que te ha hecho Cárter?”.

“Mulder, en las manos equivocadas, esa caricatura se puede convertir en un arma letal. No me obligues a tomar medidas”, le amenazó mientras iniciaba otra ronda de besos cortos y rápidos en su labio inferior. “En cuanto, a la otra idea en tu mente…”.

“Tenía las manos atadas, Scully”, le interrumpió. “Si te lo hubiera dicho con palabras nunca me habrías creído”.

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”.

“Puedo imaginarlo. Alzarías los ojos al cielo y te alejarías de mí murmurando _¡Lo que faltaba!...,_ o algo así”.

Una gaviota se acercó tanto a la roca que su aleteo despertó a _Truth_ al instante. Los agentes se retiraron sobresaltados cuando la perra prácticamente saltó por encima de ellos en un intento de atrapar al pájaro antes de que remontara el vuelo. No lo consiguió, pero se quedó sentada en el punto que habían rozado las alas y apuntó el hocico al cielo, preparada por si volvía.

Scully no pudo evitarlo.

“_Truth_, en esa posición, Mulder avistará una de sus naves espaciales antes de que tú logres atrapar a ese pajarraco”.

“¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu fe en mí me conmueve, Scully?”, bromeó.

Los dos se habían sentado, y la agente se acercó con la intención de continuar lo que la perra había interrumpido.

“Presiento que, a partir de ahora, te van a importar más otras cualidades mías que mi fe en ti”.

El la miró a los ojos. Las manos a cada lado de su cara. Serio.

“Nada va a superar lo que tu fe en mí ha hecho conmigo, Scully. Nunca”.

__________

Sin móvil ni reloj que consultar, el único modo de calcular cuánto tiempo llevaban en la roca era sopesar lo secos que estaban sus bañadores.

Scully pensó que el estado del suyo indicaba que deberían volver ya al islote, donde habían dejado atracado el bote de remos. El regreso a nado les llevaría unos quince minutos y querían asegurarse de llegar puntuales a la playa cuando los pescadores volvieran para recuperar su embarcación.

“¿Preparada para la vuelta, Scully?”.

Ella se había puesto en pie y llevaba medio minuto haciendo giros con los hombros y los brazos, calentando los músculos como si se preparara para la final en unos Juegos Olímpicos.

“Después de esta sesión de ejercicio en el agua, nos merecemos un homenaje. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos regalamos una cena en el restaurante de Alice?”.

“¿Me estás proponiendo que tengamos una cita, Scully?”.

“Es un poco tarde para llamarlo así teniendo en cuenta que, hasta ahora, tú y yo no hemos hecho las cosas del modo más ortodoxo…”.

“Aceptaría encantado la idea, pero te recuerdo que nos espera un pez bajo el asiento del bote, que no tengo ni idea de a qué especie pertenece aunque espero que sea comestible, y un par de bueyes de mar en su corralito”.

Mulder miró hacia atrás, donde _Truth_ seguía montando guardia esperando a que volviera la gaviota _para decirle un par de palabras._

“Más te vale que esos bichos sigan allí, _Truth_. Si han escapado porque tú has descuidado tus obligaciones de pastoreo, esta noche cenarás ensalada de endivias”, le advirtió. “Mi pescado no llega para los tres”.

_Truth_ ni siquiera se dignó a mirar en su dirección.

“Ella tiene su pienso, y lo sabe”, le recordó Scully.

“Sólo le estoy avisando. No me pongas en evidencia ante ella o perderé autoridad, Scully. Fuiste tú quien me pidió que le enseñara un poco de educación y comportamiento cívico. Lo primero que debe aprender un alumno es a respetar a su maestro”, sentenció.

“¡Oh!... Vale”, respondió ella fingiéndose impresionada.

Cuando Mulder decidía responsabilizarse de una tarea lo hacía a conciencia.

El regreso lo hicieron a un ritmo constante, no muy rápido, de modo que Scully logró mantenerse en paralelo con su compañero durante buena parte del trayecto. Cuando ya habían superado dos tercios de la distancia, Mulder hizo una parada técnica para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con _sus chicas_. Scully se detuvo al mismo tiempo interrogándole con la mirada, lo que él aprovechó para realizar un chequeo rápido.

. Respiración sólo algo acelerada por el ejercicio. ¡Bien!.

. Mejillas rosadas. Ni quemadas por el sol, ni pálidas por la debilidad. ¡Bien!.

. Ojos atentos, brillantes, y fijos en él. ¡Bien!.

. Labios de un rosa natural. Ni rojos de pintalabios, ni morados de frío. ¡Bien!.

. _Truth_… ¿Dónde está _Truth_?.

“_Truth_ no nos está siguiendo”, dijo Mulder tratando de no sonar alarmado. Dio media vuelta en el agua para comprobar si la perra se había quedado atrás, pero si seguía en la roca no creía que la pudieran ver a esta distancia.

“¡_Truth_!”, llamó Scully levantando la voz cuanto pudo.

“¡_Guau_!”, respondió alguien desde algún punto más cercano de lo que esperaban.

Los agentes se giraron en el agua al unísono mirando el islote cercano en lugar de la roca que habían abandonado, ahora mucho más lejos. Debían quedar apenas quince metros para hacer pie, y Scully distinguió algo rojo moviéndose a lo largo del borde también rojo del bote de remos, sujeto a una roca al borde del agua.

“¡Ahí está, Mulder!. Ya en el bote”.

El agente miró atrás y luego de nuevo a la embarcación delante de ellos, más que sorprendido.

“¿Cómo ha hecho eso?. Ni siquiera la hemos visto adelantarnos, y sus patas deben ser al menos tres veces más cortas que mis piernas”.

“No todo depende de la longitud, ni del tamaño”, respondió Scully sintiéndose ligeramente aludida.

_Debería ser más cuidadoso,_ pensó Mulder.

Scully había desarrollado cierta susceptibilidad con este tema, pero no había sido su intención hacer una broma a costa de sus piernas. En serio. Simplemente estaba… alucinado. Hizo una nota mental para consultar en Internet cuando llegaran a casa, y averiguar a qué velocidad podía nadar un perro.

Tras unas pocas brazadas más, Mulder casi alcanzó el bote. Al verle, _Truth_ saltó sin vacilar al agua, a recibirle loca de contenta, como si no pudiera creer que por fin hubiera llegado sano y salvo. El esperó junto a la embarcación a que Scully llegara también mientras el animal nadaba ahora alrededor de la agente animándole, y tratando de ayudarle a alcanzar la meta.

“Vamos, Scully. Sólo falta recoger los bueyes de mar y podrás descansar”, le animó avanzando el brazo para que le cogiera la mano e impulsarle hacia arriba, al suelo irregular del islote. “Espérame aquí. Las recojo y vuelvo en un minuto”.

Se alejó en la dirección de la roca que les había servido de asiento. Scully no dijo nada, caminando despacio varios metros detrás de él. El trayecto de regreso a nado había sido casi demasiado y, aunque trataba de disimularlo, lo cierto es que ahora si acusaba el cansancio.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Mulder inclinarse en cuclillas donde debía estar el corralito que había construido, y esperó.

… Y esperó.

Por la mente de Scully pasaron un par de ideas que al momento le hicieron enfadarse consigo misma. Los bueyes de mar debían de haber huido porque no había construido el muro suficientemente alto o, peor aún, puede que hubieran muerto solos en su prisión, probablemente porque llevaban demasiado tiempo al sol, sin ninguna posibilidad de acercarse al mar para aliviarse con el líquido vital…

Otra criatura inocente muerta cuando debería estar a salvo bajo su cuidado porque ella era la única responsable de sus vidas, como Vicky, como Queegqueeg… El hecho de que la razón de mantener a los bueyes de mar en su corralito fuera que sirvieran de cena para Mulder y ella no cambiaba la realidad; los animales habían muerto prematuramente por su culpa.

“¡Scully!”.

Alzó la voz sin cambiar de posición, en cuclillas, para dirigirse a la agente.

“¿Sí?”.

Ella no se acercó más. Reconocía la ironía de la situación, pero lo cierto es que sentía pena por los pobres bueyes, y decepción hacia sí misma por un comportamiento negligente que les había costado la vida. Ella no era así. Ella era responsable, sensata, consecuente, precavida… excepto cuando se refería a cualquier criatura indefensa a su cuidado. Tal vez había una razón por la que, a estas alturas de su vida, demasiadas veces se sentía sola…

Si los hubiera dejado a la sombra, bajo el asiento del bote, junto al pez de Mulder…

“Acércate un momento”, pidió él.

Le veía a unos cinco metros delante de ella, pero mientras avanzaba le dio la impresión de que el espacio se alargaba, el islote crecía, y Mulder estaba cada vez más lejos. Sólo eran un par de bueyes de mar que deberían haber seguido felices con sus vidas en las grietas húmedas donde _Truth_ los encontró…

Al fin llegó a la altura del agente, miró por encima de su hombro, y parpadeó. Parpadeó dos veces antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaban vivos.

Los bueyes de mar seguían vivos en su corralito meneando sus ocho patas cortas, con las enormes pinzas dirigidas hacia arriba amenazando con arrancar de cuajo cualquier cosa que se pusiera a su alcance, especialmente dedos humanos, porque fuera por el sol, su confinamiento, o la falta de humedad que necesitaban, lo que era evidente es que estaban cabreadísimos.

Scully intentó que la voz le saliera normal. Sin el tono de angustia y decepción que había sentido contra sí misma. Si Mulder se diera cuenta, el comentario sarcástico estaba asegurado.

_¡Scully, te los ibas a comer de todos modos!._

_Sí, bueno… pero no es lo mismo._

Mulder seguía en cuclillas e inmóvil.

“¡Venga!. Cógelos y volvamos al bote, Mulder. El tiempo se nos echa encima”, le apremió.

El levantó la cabeza para mirar a Scully a la cara, esperando detrás. Abrió los labios en una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus dientes caninos.

“¿Quieres cogerlos tú?”.

Una sonrisa que ella reconoció al instante. Estaba asustado e intentaba disimular.

“¿Por qué?... ¿Te dan miedo?”.

Mulder bajó los ojos a los animales cuando uno de ellos hizo un chasquido al cerrar las pinzas de golpe. No fue premeditado, sólo un movimiento reflejo, pero no pudo evitar estirar sus dedos como para asegurarse de que seguían siendo diez.

“¡No!...Yo…no sé cómo agarrarlos. ¿No deberíamos sujetarles las pinzas primero, como hacen en el supermercado?”.

Scully estaba disfrutando viéndole luchar contra su cara de pánico.

“¿Quieres hacerlo tú?. Puedes utilizar los cordones de mis deportivas”, sugirió haciendo ademán de regresar al bote a por ellas.

A Mulder sólo le pareció buena idea durante un segundo. El que tardó en notar que probablemente era igual de peligroso agarrar a los bueyes con las pinzas sueltas, que sujetar primero las pinzas con las manos desnudas para atarles los cordones.

Mientras se debatía entre las dos opciones igualmente malas, Scully tomó la decisión por él. Con un movimiento rápido, pasó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Mulder y tomó un buey en cada mano sujetándoles por la parte posterior del caparazón. Cuando llegó con ellos al bote miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que le seguía.

Sí, sólo a unos pasos y con la misma mueca avergonzada.

Scully se sentó en el bote con los brazos en alto y un buey en cada mano.

“Tienes que sacar tu pez de la red. Es lo único que tenemos para retenerlos”.

El se apresuró a dejar su presa en el fondo de la embarcación y le acercó la red abierta. Cuando volvió a sentirse seguro, con los bueyes a buen recaudo, casi volvió a ser él mismo.

“Esta vez voy a remar yo hasta la playa, Scully. Necesitas descansar, y a mí me vendrá bien recordar mi primera y única lección de remo.

Ella hizo un gesto, animándole a ponerse en marcha.

“Tenía que haber traído la gorra de capitán”, comentó mientras le miraba maniobrar con habilidad para situar la barca en dirección a la costa.

Sí, Mulder parecía haber tomado buena nota. Con las manos en los remos perfectamente simétricas a cada lado y el cuerpo en la posición correcta se permitió observarle con ojo experto. Los músculos de los hombros y el torso contrayéndose y relajándose alternativamente en cada movimientote de remo, trabajando perfectamente coordinados para acercarles cada vez un poco más a la playa.

Cuando Mulder notó el fondo suavemente inclinado cerca de la superficie soltó los remos. _Truth_ lo entendió como una señal y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua, dispuesta a hacer los últimos metros del trayecto a nado seguida de cerca por los agentes caminando con los pies sumergidos mientras tiraban juntos del bote hasta que lo situaron al otro lado de la línea del agua, en suelo seco.

Una vez seguros de que no se lo llevarían las olas, Mulder volvió al agua avanzando hasta que le cubrió por encima de la cintura mientras ella se quedaba atrás, disfrutando con los cinco sentidos y una sonrisa en los labios del paisaje, el sol, el aroma del océano… y de sus dos compañeros de aventuras.

A pesar del cariño evidente que se profesaban, Mulder y _Truth_ habían decidido declararse la guerra y antes de que se diera cuenta se hallaban en el fragor de una batalla de agua.

Salpicaduras, gritos, ladridos, chapuzones, zambullidas, inmersiones…

Scully les miraba de pie junto a la embarcación. Contemplaba la escena con las manos en las caderas, una expresión feliz en el rostro, hasta que una pequeña sombra gris cruzó sus pupilas…

Algún día, esas patas tratando de alcanzar el pecho de Mulder y esos ladridos de felicidad en el agua, deberían ser risas inocentes y manos pequeñas…

Scully recordó la conversación en el camino hacia la casa desde la otra playa. La de arena. La noche y la posibilidad real de morir aún sobre sus cabezas le dieron el valor necesario para hacerle la pregunta.

_¿Deseas tener hijos, Mulder?._

El respondió dando un rodeo, utilizando el sarcasmo, siendo cruel consigo mismo. Asumiendo que era el único hombre sobre la faz del planeta que no tenía derecho a soñar, a necesitar, a perpetuarse, a ser el protector y maestro de otro ser humano indefenso… Que no merecía tal honor.

Sí. Mulder sí deseaba seguir viviendo a través de los ojos y el corazón de otro ser humano que llevara dentro de sí la mitad de lo que él era. Pero para ser un ser humano completo, su hijo necesitaría la otra mitad y mientras paseaban bajo el manto de la noche y de la cúpula de árboles, de camino a la casa, Scully lloró en silencio sabiendo que ya no quedaba tiempo ni oportunidad para que él se diera cuenta…

En este momento, mientras le miraba sumergido hasta la cintura, jugar, gritar, perseguir, y lanzar a _Truth_ al agua en medio de exclamaciones, risas, ladridos, y felicidad, se atrevió a imaginar que tenía una segunda oportunidad. Que uno de sus saltos mentales le permitían de pronto comprender que ella era la única otra mitad que necesitaba para crear ese ser que les sobreviviera a los dos. O tal vez ya lo había creído mucho antes de que a ella se le pasara la idea por la mente…

_“¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!!” _

El grito agudo, algo femenino en la voz de Mulder, le sacó del ligero trance en que se había sumido. En ese momento tenía a _Truth_ en los brazos, preparado para lanzarle al agua formando una suave parábola en el aire por enésima vez para diversión del animal. En vez de eso, soltó a la pobre perra de un modo poco ceremonioso dejándole caer como si fuera un fardo a sus pies. Ella sacó la cabeza a la superficie sorprendida y ofendida de ser tratada repentinamente con tal descuido, reconociendo que esto ya no era divertido, mientras Mulder se agachaba como si buscara algo bajo el agua. Enseguida comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Scully, fuera del agua, con una expresión de dolor y susto en el rostro.

“¿Qué ocurre?”.

Le vio mirar detrás de sí y acercar la mano a la pantorrilla, sin llegar a tocarla.

“Me ha mordido _algo_”, dijo con los dientes apretados. Era evidente que sentía un fuerte dolor.

Scully se acercó al instante en modo médico y se agachó detrás de él.

“Quédate quieto, Mulder. Necesito algo del bote”.

“¿Para qué?. ¿Qué es?”, preguntó no del todo seguro de querer saberlo.

Intentaba soportar la sensación de quemazón sin tocar la zona, ni derramar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los párpados. Scully estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos con la camiseta de algodón que él se había quitado al iniciar su aventura.

“No te muevas. Tengo que agarrar la medusa con la camiseta para evitar tocar los tentáculos”.

“¿La medu…?”.

Mulder apretó los dientes de nuevo hasta que creyó que le crujirían, al notar que le arrancaban lo que él estaba seguro era un trozo de la carne de su pantorrilla.

“Ya está”.

Scully le mostró algo informe, gelatinoso, y blanco con líneas marrones como radios entre los pliegues de la camiseta.

“Es sólo una medusita. No debe medir más de ocho o diez centímetros de diámetro. Métete en el agua. Hay que lavar la zona para liberarte de las células urticantes que queden. El agua del mar te aliviará el dolor y el picor”.

El obedeció y al instante notó un ligero alivio. La sensación ardiente disminuyó lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

“¿Una medusita?... ¿Una _medusita_, Scully?”, exclamó sin poder creer que algo tan insignificante como lo que había en esa camiseta pudiera provocar este dolor lacerante. “¿Quieres decir como un _cocodrilito_, o un _escorpioncito_?. Los bichos que tratan de matarte en cuanto te ven no merecen tener un diminutivo”, declaró.

“No creo que pretendiera matarte. Probablemente se ha sentido amenazada cuando te has acercado, y se ha defendido”, razonó ella.

“No te pongas de su parte. Me ha atacado a traición y por la espalda”, se quejó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior de un modo que obligó a Scully a ahogar una carcajada para no herir su orgullo.

Mulder sacó la pierna del agua para echar un vistazo a la lesión en la pantorrilla. La piel aparecía enrojecida y con un curioso diseño de líneas sinuosas de color rojo intenso, casi morado, que se habían inflamado formando un pequeño paisaje en relieve.

“Mantén la pierna sumergida hasta que vuelvan los pescadores. Deberían estar aquí en menos de quince minutos. Después pasaremos por la farmacia del pueblo. Necesitas una crema con corticoides para la inflamación y un analgésico para el dolor”.

“¿Estás segura de que no necesito ir a Urgencias?. No es que desconfíe de tu criterio médico, Scully, pero no tiene buen aspecto y duele como si me aplicaran un hierro candente”, dijo observando la lesión con un gesto de grave preocupación en el rostro.

“Baja la pierna y mantenla sumergida”, le repitió. “Si no eres alérgico estarás bien hasta que pueda tratar la lesión”.

“¿Y si lo soy?”, preguntó. “Es la primera vez que me pica una medusa”.

“Si lo fueras ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, y prefiero no decirte lo que hubiera pasado. Necesitas estar tranquilo. Si te pones nervioso aumentarán los latidos del corazón y las toxinas viajarán más rápido por el torrente sanguíneo”.

Mulder decidió hacer caso del consejo médico sentándose en el fondo, con el agua a la cintura. Aunque la sensación ardiente había disminuido un poco, ahora pulsaba al ritmo del corazón.

Scully miraba hacia el interior esperando ver llegar a los pescadores de un momento a otro para devolverles el bote y quedar libre para ocuparse de Mulder de un modo más adecuado.

“Ven a sentarte a mi lado mientras esperamos, Scully”.

Ella se agachó y dejó que el agua le cubriera hasta el estómago. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar con el dorso de su mano la frente de Mulder.

“¿Debería tener fiebre?”, preguntó pensando si realmente era eso lo que estaba comprobando o si sólo pretendía…

Mulder estaba seguro de que ningún otro médico revisaba la temperatura de sus pacientes con tanta frecuencia como ella. Debía ser un dato realmente importante para hacer un diagnóstico acertado, o comprobar la evolución de las lesiones.

“A veces ocurre, pero no creo que debas preocuparte. Sólo era una medusi… Una medusa común”, corrigió a tiempo. ¿Sientes mareo… visión borrosa o doble… respiración difícil… taquicardia… adormecimiento…?” .

“No, no, no, no, y no”, respondió de corrido… Luego se le ocurrió algo. “Scully, ¿cuántos puntos tiene esa lista y, sobre todo, cuál es el último?”.

Ella miró al frente con expresión neutra, al horizonte que dividía por la mitad dos superficies igualmente azules. El cielo y el mar.

“Es poco probable, pero si sufres el último punto de la lista, estoy casi segura de que no te vas a enterar”.

A Mulder le dio tiempo a mirar su perfil totalmente sereno, pero no a replicar porque al fin aparecieron los pescadores.

____________

CONTINUARÁ


	7. En torno a la mesa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano son el lugar ideal para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 7º: En torno a la mesa. **

**19:45h p.m.**

“No está mal para ser mi primera autopsia, ¿eh?”.

Mulder contemplaba orgulloso su pez vacío de entrañas colocado sobre un lecho de aros de calabacín, tiras de pimiento rojo, y rodajas de tomate. Scully le había dado los últimos toques a la sencilla receta con un pellizco de sal y pimienta, y un buen chorro de aceite. Con el horno precalentado a la temperatura adecuada sólo faltaba meterlo y esperar 25 minutos. El le observaba manipular la fuente de cristal transparente con cuidado y, por alguna razón, le vino a la mente la imagen de la Bella Durmiente en su urna de cristal, esperando la llegada y el beso del Príncipe.

“Cinco años mirando hacer autopsias por encima de mi hombro han dado sus frutos, y ni siquiera has tenido que echar mano del té de jengibre”, comentó ella sin mirarle.

Scully le _oyó_ fruncir el ceño, confuso.

“Ya te hablé de ello, pero los detalles de esa historia no son apropiados para la hora de la cena”, le advirtió.

“¿Desde cuando te has vuelto escrupulosa con nuestras conversaciones alrededor de la mesa?”, preguntó algo sorprendido, pensando en las veces que comían con informes policiales, resultados de laboratorio, y fotografías de la escena del crimen junto a sus platos, en cualquier cafetería. “Si lo que quieres decir es que se trata de una historia para no dormir, mejor que mejor. Ya he acabado la novela y no tenemos televisor, así que no tengo nada para relajarme un poco hasta que me venza el sueño”.

Ella soltó de golpe la puerta del horno y se dio la vuelta despacio con las manos dentro de unos enormes guantes almohadillados apoyadas en las caderas. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose tanto que los dos podían sentir el aliento del otro.

“…O tal vez sí”, añadió arrastrando las palabras en voz baja, su tono insinuante.

Agarró con el índice y el pulgar de cada mano el borde superior del delantal que vestía la agente y lo movió como si quisiera colocarle bien el cuello de la camisa del modo que hacía a veces ella con su corbata y, a continuación, elevó las cejas en un gesto de apreciación que Scully no estaba segura de si iba dirigido a su atuendo o a ella misma.

En el frente del delantal blanco se podía leer un mensaje en letras rojas.

**_¡¡¡_** **_KISS THE COOK_** **_!!!_**

“Estoy empezando a entender por qué te preocupaba tanto lo que hubiera o no en tu maleta la primera vez que hicimos este viaje. La camiseta de **_Smart Girls Club_**, el camisón azul, el bañador rojo, este delantal… Creí que no había nada más tentador que imaginar lo que escondes bajo tus trajes de chaqueta cuando estamos sentados uno a cada lado del escritorio en el despacho, pero tengo que reconocer que me gusta esta versión informal de ti misma. Esa maleta tuya parece la chistera de un mago. Cada prenda que sacas de ella es más sugerente que la anterior”.

Scully le arqueó una ceja. _Muuuuuuy_ arqueada.

“¿Me encuentras sexy en delantal, Mulder?... No estoy segura de que eso me guste… Si se entera, creo que mi madre lo apreciará más que yo”.

Mulder interrumpió sus palabras con un beso inesperado que empujó a Scully contra la encimera. Su trasero entró en contacto con la puerta caliente del horno a través de sus vaqueros, y la sorpresa le provocó el avance involuntario de su pelvis contra la de él. Este respondió llevando las manos a sus caderas, donde Scully aún tenía las suyas, y rompió el beso para pegar su frente a la de ella.

“Te encuentro sexy con un delantal que me da órdenes que no puedo dejar de acatar”, murmuró.

“¡Oh!... Se me hace difícil de creer. Hasta donde yo sé, tu problema es justo el contrario. Si acataras las órdenes más a menudo tendrías menos problemas”.

“Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez debería probar un rato cada día con _esta_ orden sencilla, hasta que la perfeccione… y luego probar con algo más complicado… ¿Qué más sorpresas guardas en esa maleta, Scully?. De verdad que me pica la curiosidad”.

Ella se quitó los guantes del horno, dejándolos caer al suelo, y apoyó su mano extendida en el centro de su pecho empujándole para alejarle unos pocos centímetros.

“El delantal no lo traje en mi maleta. Lo he encontrado ahí, colgado detrás de la puerta. He supuesto que era de tu madre”.

Mulder se separó un poco más y volvió a mirar el mensaje para asegurarse de que ponía lo que había leído la primera vez.

“¡Ups!. No me siento cómodo diciendo esto contigo tan cerca, pero nunca he visto a mi madre con un delantal como este. Seguramente lo dejó alguna de las personas que alquilaron la casa en verano”.

Levantó su dedo índice y posó la yema con suavidad sobre la impresión en la tela de unos labios rojos entreabiertos junto a las letras del mensaje, justo donde debía estar el corazón de Scully. Donde comenzaba la curvatura de su pecho izquierdo.

“Mulder… tengo hambre”, susurró tratando de que no le temblara la voz cuando su lengua se acercó al borde exterior de la oreja para recorrer su perfil hasta que el lóbulo con el pendiente de coral acabó dentro de la boca del agente.

“Yo también”, respondió apenas capaz de vocalizar con la carne cálida de Scully entre sus dientes.

“Creo que los bueyes de mar nos están mirando”, insistió ella haciendo pequeños movimientos giratorios con su mejilla sobre la mejilla de él, temblando a la sensación en su oreja

Mulder se irguió y miró detrás de ella.

“¡Oh!... ¿Te refieres a _ese_ tipo de hambre?. Me había parecido que… Los bueyes están muertos, Scully. ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú misma te has encargado de ellos?. No se puede considerar que estemos haciendo nada inapropiado en público aunque estén ahí detrás”.

Ella tiró de las cintas del delantal a su espalda, y con un movimiento fluido agarró la que rodeaba su cuello para pasarla por encima de la cabeza de Mulder.

“Tienes exactamente veinte minutos para preparar esa salsa que has prometido para acompañarlos si me encargaba de ellos. He cumplido la mitad del trato así que…”.

Le rodeó para sujetarle las cintas a la espalda y Scully se detuvo un momento a apreciar que, con la cintura un poco más marcada por el delantal, los hombros de Mulder parecían ensancharse, y el origen de su hambre quedaba efectivamente un tanto confuso…

Agarró uno de los bueyes con su plato y lo guardó en la nevera ya preparado y listo para recibir la salsa apropiada, pero eso quedaba para otro día. Con el pescado al horno y el segundo buey tenía más que suficiente para la cena de hoy.

Mulder reunió ingredientes, utensilios, y recipientes frente a la cocina encendida ante la mirada expectante de la agente. Le observó cortar, mezclar, pesar, condimentar, y por último probar sin el menor titubeo, como si hubiera hecho la receta cien veces, o la llevara grabada a fuego en la mente.

Seguramente, era esto último.

Diez minutos después dejó el pequeño cazo con la salsa cocinándose a fuego lento para que redujera hasta alcanzar el punto exacto y, al darse la vuelta, Scully le ofreció una de las copas de vino que acababa de servir.

“Dijiste que cuando venciera el cáncer volveríamos a brindar”, le recordó con los labios apretados en una línea horizontal, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos, si curvarlos hacia arriba en una sonrisa, o relajar los músculos para dejar que temblaran ante los ojos de Mulder. “Aún no puedo creer que el tumor haya desaparecido… Que esté viva”.

El acercó su copa para tocar el borde de la de Scully, y el tintineo le sonó como la primera nota del _Aleluya!_ elevándose al cielo desde el órgano de una catedral.

“Lo estás, créeme. Lo sé porque yo también lo estoy”.

La agente tuvo que tomar un pequeño sorbo de vino para evitar que el nudo en la garganta le dificultara la respiración.

“A ratos me siento como si me hubieran regalado otra vida y no supiera qué hacer con ella. Como si me hubiera tocado un gran premio de la lotería y no se me ocurriera en qué emplearlo porque nunca soñé tener tanto dinero junto en las manos”.

Mulder probó también un trago de vino y lo saboreó en su boca antes de dejar que se deslizara por la garganta. El calor del alcohol se extendió en el interior de su pecho. Se acercó tanto a ella que entre los dos apenas cabían las manos que sujetaban las copas.

“No te han regalado nada, Scully. Te han devuelto lo que era tuyo después de intentar arrebatártelo del modo más miserable”.

Ella bajó los ojos a su copa, absorta, mirando recuerdos en el líquido rojo.

“A la gente le pasa cosas así continuamente y no nos paramos a pensar lo que supone. Lo vemos en la televisión, en los periódicos; conocemos a gente que conoce a gente que ha sufrido…, pero nunca piensas que un día te puede pasar a ti y, cuando ocurre, sientes que el mundo debería dejar de girar sobre su eje; que no tiene derecho a seguir adelante sin ti por que sientes que eres una pieza esencial de algo, de alguien, y si desapareces…”.

Mulder dejó su copa en la encimera y tomó la de ella para ponerla al lado. Con las manos libres le acercó hasta él para que su cabeza quedara exactamente bajo su barbilla. Las manos en su espalda la presionaban contra su cuerpo y extendían el calor de su piel a través del contacto del mismo modo que hacía el alcohol en su interior.

“Durante los últimos días podía sentir cómo el planeta reducía su velocidad de forma lenta, pero imparable. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se detuviera en seco y la inercia me hiciera caer. Nunca más iba a ser capaz de ponerme en pie. No como has hecho tú mil veces desde que te conozco”.

Scully elevó los brazos para rodearle el cuello.

“Tú te has mantenido en pie durante veinticinco años a pesar de que, durante todo este tiempo, debes de haber sentido muchas veces que el suelo temblaba bajo tus pies. Que no encontrabas una superficie firme que te permitiera avanzar.

Mulder emitió un suspiro que agitó levemente el pelo de la frente e hizo que los ojos de Scully se entornaran un segundo.

“En ocasiones he deseado que el suelo se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara para acabar de una vez por todas con mi obsesión sin sentir que traicionaba a Samantha por segunda vez abandonando su búsqueda voluntariamente. Desde el día que entraste en el despacho no he vuelto a tener esos momentos de duda. Cuando el cansancio me acechaba sólo tenía que recordar que ya no estoy solo en mi lucha, y que no es sólo mía. Desde el día que te conocí has sido el mejor aliciente para no desfallecer… hasta hace algunas semanas”.

Ella despegó la cara que había enterrado en su cuello para ocultar las lágrimas, y leyó su rostro. Hoy no todo estaba escrito ahí. Faltaban palabras.

“Si te hubiera perdido. Si hubieras muerto…no habría puesto un pie en nuestro despacho. Ni siquiera habría pulsado el -1 en el ascensor. Nunca más”, reconoció.

Scully se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Aun así le costo articular las palabras para formular la pregunta.

“¿Qué hubieras hecho?”.

“No lo sé… Seguramente quedarme tumbado en el sofá y esperar a que todo acabase por sí solo de un modo silencioso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No debía ser difícil teniendo en cuenta que, desde que estoy en el sótano, poca gente sabe que existo. Algunos sólo han oído que ahí abajo vive alguien de quien es mejor mantenerse alejado”, dijo con una pequeña risa sarcástica dirigida hacia sí mismo.

“No te creo… Prometiste ayudar a mi madre. Ya lo hiciste una vez y ella nunca te lo podrá agradecer lo suficiente”.

“Entonces apenas hacía un año que te conocía y estabas desaparecida. Margaret y yo teníamos motivos para la esperanza. Si te hubiera perdido ahora habría sido algo definitivo. Nada de lo que hiciera te traería de vuelta de las garras del cáncer, y esta vez no perdería sólo a una increíble compañera de trabajo…, perdería la mitad de lo que soy”.

Scully dejó resbalar una lágrima silenciosa hasta que llegó a la comisura de sus labios. Se mordió el inferior notando la sal y dudando si debería decírselo o no, pero enseguida recordó su propósito de enmendar su error, el suyo y el de él, de _no hablar de cosas nuestras._

“Nada más acabar la segunda sesión de Radioterapia sufrí un episodio de vértigo y tuve dificultades para llegar al coche. Me senté tras el volante durante media hora, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que los objetos a mi alrededor dejaran de moverse para poder volver a casa. Cuando me sentí mejor puse el coche en marcha, pero era consciente de que las imágenes al otro lado del parabrisas no eran del todo nítidas.

De repente, sin saber de dónde, apareció un ciclista a mi derecha y tuve que girar el volante para separarme de él, pero mis reflejos no fueron lo bastante rápidos. Roce ligeramente la rueda trasera de la bicicleta y el chico se cayó. Creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho al verle allí tirado, al lado de la carretera. Salí inmediatamente del coche para ayudarle, aunque por fortuna llevaba cascos, guantes, y coderas, y no sufrió más que algunos arañazos en la rodilla al rozar contra el asfalto. Le dije que era médico y que le acompañaría a Urgencias para que le hicieran un chequeo, pero se negó. Dijo que se encontraba perfectamente y, como la bicicleta no había sufrido ningún daño importante, prefería seguir su camino.

Cuando volví al coche tardé un buen rato en arrancar. No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico que no debía tener más de veinte años. Sólo era la segunda sesión de Radio y el primer ciclo de Quimio, que me habían administrado la tarde anterior, y los efectos secundarios podían haberle costado la vida. Comprendí que conducir sería cada día más peligroso, y era inevitable que lo siguiente fuera el trabajo. A partir de ahí, todo iría cuesta abajo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el cáncer ya me afectaba de tal manera que empezaba a perder el control de mi vida.

Entonces tuve el mismo pensamiento.

Quería quedarme en casa acostada en mi sofá bajo una manta, en silencio, hasta que todo acabase sin que nadie se diera cuenta…, sobre todo tú”.

Mulder hizo una inspiración profunda llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno y del aroma que impregnaba el cabello de Scully.

Nada más llegar de la playa, habían tomado una ducha con el fin de liberarse del sudor, la arena, y la sal que se les había quedado pegada al cuerpo tras su aventura por los islotes. Cuatro horas después, Mulder aún percibía ese aroma a limón que hacía volar su imaginación a lugares hasta ahora prohibidos, en los que siempre había agua, burbujas, ojos cerrados, dedos resbaladizos…

Tomó las copas que había dejado en la encimera y le entregó a Scully la suya.

“Deberíamos brindar porque a partir de ahora, cuando necesitemos acostarnos en el sofá a mirar el techo en silencio, no tenemos que hacerlo solos. Quiero que este brindis sea una promesa. Que cada vez que sintamos esa tentación, la de aislarnos en silencio en el sofá, recordemos que el otro está ahí, esperando nuestra llamada para sentarse a nuestro lado y escuchar”.

“¿En el tuyo ó en el mío?”.

Scully necesitaba aligerar la tensión.

“En el mío, por supuesto. En el tuyo apenas quepo yo solo, difícilmente puedes acostarte a mi lado”, apuntó con un punto de humor en la voz.

“¿_Acostarme_?. Creí que habías dicho _sentarme_”.

Mulder le acariciaba la línea del pelo con la punta de la nariz.

“No me fustigues con tu precisión científica, Scully. _Sentada, apoyada_, _inclinada, ladeada, descansada, escorada, acostada…_ Es casi lo mismo, cuestión de grados”.

“¿_Escorada_?”, repitió ella.

Su leve risa cosquilleó la nuez de Mulder obligándole a tragar saliva.

“¿No está bien empleado el término?. Pensé que te alegraría comprobar que me estoy empapando del ambiente marinero de Quonochontaug, y de tu propia influencia. Algún día, Bill estará orgulloso de mí”.

** _¡Ding!._ **

El temporizador del horno saltó salvando a Scully de tener que responder a esta última idea paranoica de su compañero. Se separó de él arrastrando las dos manos desde su cuello a lo largo de los brazos hasta que llegó a los dedos sujetándolos con fuerza un momento, antes de soltarlos.

“Termina de poner la mesa, Mulder. Sentado, al menos podrás saciar parte de tu hambre”, dijo en un tono bajo y grave que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca.

Mientras apagaba los mandos del horno miró por encima del hombro esperando verle elevar los ojos al cielo, como hacía ella con sus bromas de doble sentido, pero Mulder se limitó a abrir la boca y arrugar el ceño. No se le ocurrió qué decir.

Después de años juntos, Scully también estaba empapándose de su influencia… Tal vez, demasiado.

Dispuso los dos platos con sus correspondientes cubiertos, y las copas medio llenas a cada lado, y repartió la salsa en forma de hilo fino sobre el buey abierto colocado panza arriba.

Scully recogió los guantes almohadillados del suelo, los sacudió para asegurarse de que no llevaran adherida ninguna _pelusa_, y se los puso para protegerse las manos al llevar la fuente de cristal a la mesa.

Mulder no pudo contenerse.

“Bravo por el que inventó los guantes estériles de un solo uso. Sólo espero que nunca tengas un lapsus y un día hagas lo mismo ante un paciente. Esto puede arruinar tu reputación profesional, incluso aunque esté muerto”.

En cuanto soltó la fuente en la mesa, Scully se quitó uno de ellos y le abofeteó en la cara con el.

“¡Cállate, Mulder!”.

Una vez servidas las dos raciones de pescado con verduras se sentaron a comer en silencio disfrutando por fin del fruto de su trabajo del día. Mulder no tardó en expresar su apreciación.

“_¡Hummmmmmmm!”, _ronroneó en el fondo de su garganta mientras se deleitaba con el sabor intenso del pescado fresco. Y casi se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando comprobó que incluso los aros de calabacín y las tiras de pimiento asado tenían su punto…

“Así sí, Scully. Si las verduras de las cafeterías que frecuentamos durante nuestros casos se parecieran a estas, sería el agente especial con la dieta más sana de todo el FBI… mejorando lo presente, por supuesto. Lo del polen no acabo de verlo”.

Ella sonrío levemente, reconociendo el halago.

“No soy muy buena cocinera, pero me da la impresión de que hasta la comida casera más sencilla supondría una gran diferencia en tu dieta y en tu vida. En mi opinión médica creo que recurres con demasiada frecuencia a la comida procesada, e intuyo que no es por falta de habilidad culinaria. Esa salsa que has preparado huele de maravilla; apuesto a que sabe igual de bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerla?”.

El jugueteaba con una rodaja de tomate asado pinchada en su tenedor.

“Mi madre la hacía con frecuencia cuando éramos niños. Supongo que se me ha quedado en la mente porque me gustaba ponerla no sólo en el pescado o marisco que cocinaba, sino en cualquier otro plato. Ella opinaba que no iba con absolutamente todo, pero yo me la servía de todos modos. Creo que tenía una especie de fijación como la de los niños de ahora, que le ponen Ketchup hasta a la tarta de cumpleaños”.

Scully arrugó un lado de la nariz ante la idea. Cogió su copa para tomar un trago y al ponerla de nuevo en la mesa le miró a los ojos.

“Si vamos a vivir juntos quiero tener momentos como este, Mulder. Los dos alrededor de una mesa ante una comida que hemos preparado nosotros mismos. Con copas de cristal y platos que se hacen añicos cuando se caen”.

“¿Una vida normal?”.

“Por algo se empieza”.

Mulder se mordió el labio inferior y consideró si sería oportuno hablar de ello ahora, mientras compartía con Scully un momento tranquilo ante una comida deliciosa.

“No recuerdo mucho cómo era. Los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina compartiendo una comida que hubiera preparado mi madre. Charlando. Riendo. Felices de que hoy nos hubiera hecho caso y disfrutáramos nuestro plato preferido. A Samantha y a mí nos encantaban los macarrones, a ella con tomate, y a mí con la salsa de mamá…”.

La voz de Mulder se volvió de repente oscura y el contenido de su plato mucho más interesante. Mantenía la cabeza baja.

“Cuando desapareció, papá empezó a pasar más tiempo en el Departamento de Estado, absorto en su trabajo, fuera cual fuera. Cuando venía a casa solía quedarse bebiendo solo en su despacho en vez de reunirse con nosotros en la cocina. Yo empecé a poner excusas con mis horarios y el baloncesto, y muchos días me quedaba a comer en la cafetería del Instituto. Los fines de semana casi siempre comíamos mi madre y yo solos... El silencio era tan insoportable que a veces sentía que podría atragantarme con la tensión que había entre los dos antes que con la comida. Ella dejó de preparar la salsa que tanto me gustaba junto con casi todos los platos que aprendió de su propia madre. La hora del almuerzo se convirtió en comida rápida, reparto a domicilio, alimentos procesados, precocinados… Mis cenas a veces consistían en una bolsa de pipas en mi habitación con la excusa de un examen a la mañana siguiente, sin tiempo que perder. La hora de la comida dejó de ser un momento para compartir…

Se convirtió en supervivencia.”.

Mulder levantó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que había soltado el tenedor y llevaba un tiempo indefinido mirando su plato, sin verlo en realidad. Los ojos de Scully estaban inyectados en sangre, las lágrimas acumuladas a punto de desbordarse por encima de los párpados inferiores. Se levantó de la silla, cogió su plato en las manos y con el tenedor empujó un par de rodajas de tomate y algunas tiras de pimiento hasta el borde para dejarlas caer en el plato de Mulder. A continuación dejó su plato en la mesa y cogió el de él para hacer lo mismo, de modo que algunos aros de calabacín y un par de trozos de pescado se sumaron a su propia ración. Cuando los platos quedaron de nuevo enfrente de cada uno, Scully se sentó.

Mulder tenía dos arrugas verticales entre las cejas.

“¿Por qué has hecho eso?”.

“Porque quiero compartir la comida contigo, no sólo comer a tu lado”.

“Llevas cinco años haciendo exactamente eso, Scully. No sólo cuando me quitas mis patatas fritas después de insistir en pedir una ensalada para ti, o cuando consigo arrebatarte lo último de tu batido… Muchas veces un simple sandwich a tu lado, sin salir del despacho, es el mejor momento del día”.

“… o llevarte de un mordisco la mitad de mi cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada _Tottuffi_. El que apenas consideras como algo comestible”, siguió ella como si bromease, aunque por dentro no podía estar más de acuerdo.

“En ocasiones, durante el verano, le hacía lo mismo a Samantha. Me daba rabia que los helados le durasen más que a mí y en cuanto se descuidaba engullía de un bocado la mitad del que tenía en las manos”.

“Déjame adivinar cómo terminaba eso”, dijo Scully sin poder ocultar un gesto de horror.

“Exactamente como piensas. Mamá me obligaba a comprarle otro igual con el dinero de mi paga”.

“A eso lo llamo yo justicia divina”, sentenció.

“No lo creas. Samantha era una experta en _apretar las tuercas_ de todos. Si mamá dudaba en cuanto a qué medidas adoptar, si castigarme a mí o recompensarle a ella, sus gritos y sollozos alcanzaban un volumen tal que habría asaltado el puesto de helados sólo para que se callase. Parecía que tuviese un sonómetro en el cerebro. Sabía exactamente el nivel de decibelios que debía alcanzar para que yo empezara a temer la reacción de mamá, lograr un helado mejor que el que le había mordisqueado… o para arriesgarnos a que un coche de policía apareciera de improviso en la puerta de casa, alertada por algún vecino”.

Scully se estaba imaginando a la niña _apretando las tuercas_ de su hermano en su propio beneficio sin que él comprendiera del todo qué estaba pasando, y de repente entendía algunas cosas. Tan inteligente para unas cosas, y tan lento para otras…

“Samantha debía de ser todo un personaje, aunque conociéndote a ti no debería sorprenderme. Me habría gustado conocerla”.

“Cada vez que defiendes tu postura frente a mis teorías con tu lógica o, sino funciona, con tu mirada, me recuerdas a ella. Te habría caído bien... A veces pienso que hay algo de ella en ti”.

Scully se llevó un bocado de verduras a la boca y al momento notó que le resultaría difícil tragarlo. Recordó los últimos días, antes de que el scanner mostrara que el implante había funcionado… y le entristecía más que nada saber que con su muerte se convertiría en otra mujer a quien Mulder sentía que debía proteger, y le había fallado.

Bebió otro trago de vino para que el nudo extraño que le asfixiaba en la garganta bajara junto con el alimento, y así poder hablar.

“No pudiste hacer más de lo que hiciste por tu hermana, y no me fallaste a mí. Te debo la vida, Mulder, por mucho que te empeñes en verlo de otro modo. Lo único que quiero ahora es compartirla contigo”.

El plato de Mulder estaba ya vacío, y sus dos manos descansaban a cada lado de la mesa. Ella enlazó sus dedos con los de él necesitando transmitir la verdad de sus palabras a través del suave contacto.

_¡Ojalá fuera tan sencillo hacerle creer esto como en las pistas colgando de un hilo que no dudaba en creer al investigar un expediente X!._

“Ese buey de mar nos sigue mirando con inquina, Scully, pero somos dos contra uno. ¡Vamos a por el!”.

___________

_¡¡¡Ssssssssssh!!!._

_El contacto de la crema con mi piel suena en mis oídos como si hubiera arrojado agua fría sobre una lámina de metal al rojo. No veo la nube de vapor que debería seguirle inmediatamente, pero el aire que sale con mi espiración tiene el mismo efecto._

_Scully ha decidido que la picadura de medusa necesita una segunda cura así que después de comer nos sentamos, yo en el sofá y ella enfrente, en la mesita de café. Antes de apoyar mi pierna en su regazo me quita la deportiva y recoge la pernera del pantalón. _

“Vuélvete de lado para que pueda ver bien la parte posterior”.

_Me muevo con algo de dificultad entre los asientos del sofá hasta que quedó apoyado sobre mi cadera derecha y ella comienza a despegar con cuidado el apósito. Noto cómo algunos pelos se quedan en el esparadrapo e intento no saltar cuando la sensación se une a la de la sensación ardiente de la picadura. Al fin y al cabo ella debe de hacer algo parecido en sus piernas, y jamás la he oído quejarse. Me pregunto si el hecho de deshacerse de ellos mucho antes de que alcancen la longitud de los míos hace la tarea menos incómoda. De hecho, lo debe hacer tan a menudo que jamás he visto que un solo pelo se atreva asomar siquiera la punta en toda la superficie que queda a la vista cuando viste sus trajes de chaqueta con falda, justo por debajo de la rodilla. He pasado con ella tiempo suficiente, lo suficientemente cerca, como para detectar si algún pelo se hubiera atrevido a asomar la cabeza sin su permiso del mismo modo que ella nota la sombra de mi barba cada día cuando llegan las 17h de la tarde. _

_En cinco años, sólo una vez tuve una prueba irrefutable de que la piel de sus piernas no se parece en nada a la superficie áspera de mi cara al despertar._

_Fue durante el caso que investigamos por la desaparición de una docena de trabajadores de una empresa maderera en el Bosque Nacional Olimpic, en Washington. Apenas hacía un año que Scully y yo nos conocíamos y nuestra relación de compañeros ya evolucionaba hacia algo más; una amistad que convertía nuestro Juramento de acatamiento al Reglamento del FBI y de protegernos el uno al otro durante las misiones no en una obligación, sino en una necesidad mutua más allá del deber._

_Recuerdo la noche en que aquellos insectos luminiscentes expulsados del interior de los árboles en los que habían vivido durante cientos de años consiguieron entrar en nuestra cabaña, y aterrorizar a Scully. Al verse rodeada de aquellos seres desconocidos que ya habían matado a algunos hombres, no pudo evitarlo. Perdió el control. Dejó caer su fachada de seguridad y autoconfianza en sí misma. Olvidó mostrarse invulnerable ante los que estábamos con ella, todos hombres, y gritó. Intentó huir del peligro encogiéndose sobre sí misma, haciéndose pequeña, y pidiendo ayuda asustada. Sin capacidad para pensar una forma de ayudarse a sí misma. Tan fuera de control por el miedo que, por primera vez pensé que lo único que le haría volver conmigo sería un abrazo. Algo que le anclara de nuevo a tierra de un modo real, físico, del mismo modo que ha hecho ella conmigo muchas veces después, con un roce de sus dedos en mi brazo. Quería hacerlo, abrazarle, pero temía lo que pasaría cuando todo acabase y volviéramos al despacho. Que Scully sintiera que ahora la considerase débil, necesitada de protección. Una mujer en un mundo de hombres que, a pesar de las apariencias, tal vez no fuese tan igual si unos insectos casi microscópicos habían bastado para que durante unos minutos estuviera fuera de sí._

_La verdad no podía ser más diferente así que, en aquel momento no le abracé. Por el contrario, traté de apelar a su racionalidad, a su inteligencia, para que recordara que había un modo de mantenerse a salvo._

_No lo logramos. Fuimos atacados y, aunque la ayuda llegó a tiempo, los dos pasamos algunos días en el hospital. En cuarentena. Yo me recuperé antes porque su cuerpo, más pequeño, se vio afectado en mayor medida por la pérdida de fluidos que nos provocaron las picaduras de los insectos. Cuando pude acercarme a su cama aún no había despertado. Vi las lesiones repartidas por la superficie de piel expuesta, su cara, su cuello, y sus manos. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al recordar que le había prometido que sería una bonita excursión por el bosque, pero no pude protegerla del peligro, y Scully sufrió por mi culpa…_

_En ese momento necesité tocarle. Asegurarme de que a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, seguía ahí, caliente, respirando, viva… conmigo. Junto a su cama no me atreví a tocar sus manos cubiertas de picaduras. La sábana que le cubría se había enredado y una de sus piernas quedó al descubierto hasta la rodilla. Su piel allí aparecía blanca, ilesa, sin una sola imperfección, al contrario que la parte superior de su cuerpo, y me atreví a rozarle durante unos segundos._

_Recuerdo el calor que sostenía su vida, el músculo fuerte bajo la piel suave, como un reflejo fiel de lo que es ella misma… y recuerdo que no detecté ni un solo pelo bajo las yemas de mis dedos._

_No he vuelto a acariciar las piernas de Scully más que en mis sueños…_

_La primera cura de la picadura me la hizo cuando llegamos renqueando a la farmacia del pueblo después de que ella aparcara el coche a diez metros de la entrada. Apenas podía caminar. La flexión de los músculos de la pantorrilla en cada paso me provocaba la sensación de que iban quedando trozos de carne ensangrentada detrás de mí. Scully trataba de soportar la mayor parte de mi peso sobre sus hombros y como cada vez que ocurre, sentí vergüenza y admiración en la misma medida… ¿Cómo puede ser que un cuerpo pequeño como el suyo, incluso ahora debilitado por el cáncer, pueda sostenerme de esta manera?. Sin desfallecer. Sin caer aplastada bajo el peso de mi necesidad… de mis teorías… de mi obsesión._

_La farmacéutica acercó una silla al mostrador y me sujetó el codo suavemente para ayudarme mientras que con el otro brazo seguía apoyado en los hombros de Scully. Una vez que pude sentarme, las dos se ocuparon al momento de mi pierna._

_Viviendo en un pueblo en primera línea de playa, Elisabeth, leí en el bolsillo de su bata blanca, veía casos como el mío casi cada semana de modo que tenía los medicamentos necesarios a punto antes incluso de que Scully pudiera explicar lo ocurrido. Le bastó verme entrar arrastrando la pierna, con el pantalón recogido, para saludarnos con un gesto significativo._

“Una medusa, ¿verdad_?”, preguntó de un modo totalmente innecesario mientras empujaba sus gafas de montura roja hacia arriba por el puente de la nariz._

“Lo dice como si lo viera cada semana”, _apunté mientras la miraba agacharse para limpiarme la lesión con una solución salina que tuvo la aprobación inmediata de Scully con un leve gesto de los labios que sólo capté yo._

“Si hay suerte cada quince o veinte días, pero sí, estamos en temporada alta de medusas”, _comentó mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja._

_Me mordí el labio para no quejarme ante las dos mujeres, y para no decir algo que hiciera girar los ojos de Scully, pero me pregunté si Elisabeth bromeaba o si se sentía orgullosa de este fenómeno estacional que no creo que aumente el carácter pintoresco del lugar, sino más bien el número de clientes en su farmacia. Tal vez sea eso lo que le daba esa expresión feliz mientras se ocupaba de mí sin perder un ápice de profesionalidad._

“La especie que se acerca a estas costas es la _Chrysaora Hysoscella_, aunque por aquí la llamamos Aguamar. En general no es demasiado peligrosa, pero hay que tratar la lesión y el dolor. La sensación ardiente puede durar días. Una crema con corticoides aplicada tres veces al día aliviara los síntomas, y si es necesario se puede completar el efecto con un analgésico”.

_Cinco horas después Scully retira el apósito para realizar la segunda cura con tanto cuidado como el que puso Elisabeth al aplicarlo, y estudia la zona afectada con ojo clínico. El intenso picor que había disminuido gracias a la crema vuelve con fuerza bajo el escrutinio de su mirada._

“Aún sigue muy inflamada. Habrá que aplicar la crema durante algunos días, pero mejorará”, aseguró.

Mulder se miraba la pierna con aprensión. La piel presentaba el mismo tono rojo intenso, _espantoso, _pensó él, y aparecía cubierta de líneas sinuosas, como garabatos en un cuaderno, de un extraño color morado. Al menos el dolor había disminuido bastante, aunque a ratos el picor le provocaba deseos de rascarse con las diez uñas a la vez.

Antes de ponerse a la tarea, Scully hizo _chasquear_ un par de veces los guantes que había adquirido en la farmacia. Mulder sonrió para sí al notar que el látex cambiaba el tacto de los dedos en su piel. La sensación se transmitió como una onda lenta desde el punto de contacto al resto del cuerpo. Le costó concentrarse para evitar que su garganta emitiera sonidos involuntarios mientras le limpiaba la zona y aplicaba una nueva película de crema. Scully trabajaba con destreza y precisión, en silencio, hasta que pasó los dedos un par de veces sobre la tira de esparadrapo para asegurarse de que el apósito quedaba fijo en su lugar hasta la próxima cura. Mulder se dio cuenta de que tenía la mente concentrada en la sensación de los muslos debajo de su pie descalzo cuando ella se lo retiró para apoyarlo en el borde de madera de la mesita de café, y poder así levantarse para recoger los útiles de la cura.

“Ya está. Vamos a quedarnos un rato en el sofá. Te conviene reposar la pierna en posición horizontal para facilitar la circulación de la sangre. Voy a preparar un té, y te traeré el analgésico. Parece que no te molesta tanto así que probablemente sólo necesites una dosis más”.

Le dolía mucho menos, pero Mulder deseaba que llegara ya el momento de la siguiente cura…

Scully regresó con las dos tazas humeantes en las manos cuando el seguía con la mente _ahí fuera_. Le miró sentarse a su lado asegurándose de que sus brazos quedaban en contacto, dispuesta a descansar y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Mulder se echó hacia atrás en el sofá apoyándose en los cojines del respaldo y observó en silencio su taza-pirata. En segundo plano, al otro lado de la leve columna de vapor de té de jengibre, su pierna estirada en la mesita podría servir en estos momentos como faro para orientar a los barcos en medio de una tormenta hasta puerto seguro.

“Creo que después de todo debo considerarme afortunado de que haya sido una _Chry…saora Noc_… ¿Cómo la ha llamado Elisabeth?... Una medusa Aguamar. Si hubiera sido otra especie más peligrosa puede que hubiera acabado con una pata de palo de verdad, y no te quedaría más remedio que regalarme el disfraz de la tienda de Gerry”.

“Yo me siento muy aliviada. A pesar del nombre de esa medusa, difícil de pronunciar y recordar, resulta tranquilizador saber que esta vez te ha atacado una especie terrestre reconocida por la comunidad científica. A tu lado ha habido ocasiones en que he temido que me retirasen mi título de médico, y acabara entre rejas, acusada de intrusismo profesional por tratar con seres que ni siquiera sabría en qué reino situar dentro de la Clasificación de los Seres Vivos”.

“¡Ouch!... Scully, si no te conociera mejor diría que me consideras una especie de imán de bichos raros ambulante”, se lamentó.

Ella ni siquiera consideró que ese comentario mereciera una respuesta. Se limitó a levantar las cejas y mirar en su dirección con una sonrisa horizontal que Mulder leyó en mayúsculas.

_¡LO HAS DICHO TÚ, NO YO!_

Mulder bebió un trago de su té sin decir nada. Sólo apoyó la taza caliente en su pierna mientras que dejaba que sus ojos se deslizaran tranquilos por el salón. Cuando llegaron a la chimenea apagada dio otro trago de esta bebida aromática que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

“Bueno…mi imán también te atrajo a ti… ¿o fue mi varita mágica?”.

Scully le cogió la mano libre para enlazar los dedos con los de él sobre su propia pierna.

“No sabría decirte qué fue exactamente. La varita no está mal…pero aún no he visto su magia”.

Los dos levantaron simultáneamente sus tazas de té de jengibre para tomar un trago largo en un gesto perfectamente coordinado que provocó un leve sonido _¡gulp!_ en sus gargantas, y un saltito más que evidente en la nuez de Mulder…

En ese momento, _Truth_ entró en el salón llevando en sus fauces el enorme hueso de piel de bovino. Se detuvo un momento a pensar cuál sería el mejor sitio para echarse y hacer un poco de ejercicio de mandíbulas. Al acercarse al estrecho espacio que quedaba entre el sofá y la mesita de café algo detuvo su avance para sorpresa del animal. Dio otro paso, pero ocurrió de nuevo. Mulder sentía como los engranajes giraban en el cerebro de la perra tratando de entender porque no podía instalarse en el mismo lugar que ya había ocupado varias veces en los últimos días, al lado del agente, sin ningún problema. En vez de ayudarle, consideró que lo que debía hacer era grabar los apuros del pobre animal con su móvil para enviárselo a Frohike. La próxima reunión de póker y cerveza estaría amenizada por una acalorada discusión acerca del grado de inteligencia del perro que habían escogido en el Refugio.

“Mulder, le estás haciendo lo mismo que a mí con la fotografía dormida en tu brazo”, le advirtió haciéndole notar que se estaba riendo de los apuros de _Truth_ con su hueso.

A pesar de sus palabras, Scully tampoco le ayudó. Se limitó a observar junto a Mulder cómo solucionaba su problema. Hasta cinco veces intentó _Truth_ acercarse pasando por un espacio más que amplio para su cuerpo, pero que _inexpicablemente_ le impedía el avance cuando llevaba su hueso en la boca y los extremos tropezaban con los lados de la mesita de café y del sofá al mismo tiempo…

A la quinta, _Truth_ decidió cambiar de estrategia. Soltó el hueso en el suelo y caminó dos pasos sin dificultad. A continuación se dio la vuelta y lo sujetó por un extremo para arrastrarlo caminando hacia atrás hasta que se topó con las piernas de Mulder. Cuando ya tenía su aperitivo tamaño _Jumbo_ donde lo quería saltó al sofá y se acomodó en su posición favorita, a modo de esfinge, con el hueso situado entre sus patas delanteras, dispuesta a una relajante sesión de mordisqueo reparador.

“¿Has visto eso?”, preguntó Scully orgullosa, como si le hubiera visto resolver el problema a un niño de dos años. “_Truth_ es más inteligente de lo que crees. No te atrevas a dudar de ella”.

Mulder le rascó el pelo entre las orejas y a continuación le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para abrazarle con fuerza para sorpresa del animal que dejó de mordisquear su hueso para lamer la cara del agente.

“¡Estas son mis chicas!. Las dos con una inteligencia fuera de serie. A Frohike le van a rechinar los dientes cuando vea el vídeo”, exclamó pulsando ya las teclas del móvil para enviárselo.

Scully le golpeó el muslo de broma.

“Vamos, Scully. Tienes que aprender a aceptar los cumplidos de un hombre. Por si no te has dado cuenta estaba alabando tu inteligencia…aunque la verdad es que de tu cuerpo también tengo algo que decir”.

Ella bajó la mirada de su taza, su piel traicionándole una vez más.

Mulder se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y miró a las dos alternativamente, feliz. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y con los ojos cerrados, suspiró.

“No puedo creer que tenga mi propia familia, Scully. Algo rara, como yo, pero familia al fin y al cabo”.

Ella le puso la mano en el antebrazo.

“¿Lo de rara lo dices por _Truth_ o por mí?”.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero de repente se vio con los dos brazos de Mulder alrededor de su cuello del mismo modo que un momento antes habían estado rodeando el de _Truth_. Scully reprimió el impulso de lamerle la piel del cuello junto a la oreja, que ahora tenía en contacto con sus labios.

“¿Qué importa?. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo”.

_Al menos, por nada dentro del reino de las posibilidades reales, se dijo recordando el pequeño vial metálico y frío esperando contra toda esperanza en algún lugar…_

_____________

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Burbujas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 8º: Burbujas…**

**Lunes 08:05 a.m.**

Scully despertó a un sonido familiar y sintió un momento de pánico. No era su despertador, pero sonaba como si Mulder ya se hubiera levantado. Hoy iban a llegar tarde por su culpa a dónde quiera que tuvieran que estar. ¿El despacho?. ¿La escena de un crimen?. ¿Estaban en medio de un caso?... ¿Qué caso?... No recordaba que Skinner les hubiera asignado misión alguna. Ni que se hubieran registrado en un motel con la última habitación libre y una sola cama de la que Mulder, aparentemente, se acababa de levantar para buscar algo en su bolsa de viaje.

“Mulder, ¿qué…?”.

Al levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos escuchó claramente el _click_ del interruptor, y el disco duro en su mente poniéndose en marcha. Mulder estaba de pie, vestido con pantalón de pijama y camiseta, enredando en el contenido de su bolsa sobre la cómoda de la habitación… de la casa de sus padres, en Quonochontaug.

No en la habitación de un motel. No en medio de un caso, sino de vacaciones solos, al lado del océano. Durmiendo con Mulder en la misma cama a pesar de que en la casa había otras dos, además de un par de cómodos sofás.

Si el Dios en el que creía tuviera un cuerpo físico le daría un abrazo y le pediría que le diera su puesto en el Cielo a otra persona que lo mereciese.

Ella prefería quedarse aquí abajo.

Despertando con las piernas enredadas entre las sábanas y la nariz hundida en una almohada que olía como Mulder. El la miró por encima del hombro cuando oyó el suspiro de felicidad.

“Duerme un poco más, Scully. Voy a darme una ducha y después prepararé el desayuno para traerlo a la cama”.

“¡No!”.

_¡Oh!... No pretendía que sonara tan alto._

Mulder dejó de mover las manos dentro de su bolsa de viaje, pero no las sacó.

“No, ¿qué?”.

“No quiero que te duches, Mulder”, dijo incorporándose para desenredar las piernas y apoyarse en los codos.

Tal vez fuera el volumen de su voz, esta vez al mínimo, o que Scully había cometido algún tipo de error gramatical al pronunciar la frase, pero no estaba seguro de haber entendido…

“¿Por qué?...¿Quieres ducharte tú primero?. Sólo quería que durmieras un poco más”, comentó con incertidumbre en su propia voz.

Ella se sentó derecha en la cama y estiró la colcha sujetándola con los brazos para que le cubriera el camisón azul hasta donde comenzaban los tirantes.

En su cabeza, su parte de la conversación había sonado perfectamente razonable, pero por alguna razón había pasado por alto que él estaría al otro lado respondiendo, mirándole con curiosidad, y una expresión de sorpresa que resultaba casi cómica. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado las demás frases que había preparado, como si fueran el guión de un episodio televisivo mal estudiado.

Tenía que improvisar.

“Mulder, ¿puedo tomar un baño de espuma en esa bañera?”.

Ahora era más curiosidad que sorpresa. Tanta que se olvidó de su bolsa de viaje para darse la vuelta y mirarle de frente.

“¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?... No recuerdo que lo hicieras la primera vez, y estuviste ahí dentro más de tres cuartos de hora. Nunca había visto unas yemas tan arrugadas ni siquiera al final de un día de playa, cuando mi madre me tenía que sacar del agua por las orejas. Si al salir de esa bañera hubieras robado un banco jamás te habrían pillado por mucho que tus huellas digitales estén en la Base de Datos del F.B.I… ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo permiso?”.

Ella abrió la boca. Frunció los labios como si se dispusiera a construir una frase, y por último se mordió el labio inferior. Fuerte… pero ningún sonido. Mulder se inclinó hacia adelante y elevó las cejas en un gesto que indicaba que esperaba oír algo más, antes de que ese labio comenzara a sangrar.

“¿Scully?”, trató de animarle ahora con su voz.

“Mulder, quiero tomar un baño de espuma en esa bañera…contigo”. Levantó la cara de sus piernas cubiertas y le miró de frente. “Creo que cabemos los dos”, añadió.

El abrió la boca y también frunció los labios. Incluso fue capaz de formular un _¡Oh!, _pero ahí acabó toda su capacidad de lenguaje.

La agente aprovechó su confusión mental para retirar las sábanas y levantarse de un solo movimiento. Mientras él seguía tratando de recordar alguna otra palabra del idioma, Scully le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le obligó a bajar la cabeza hasta que su boca alcanzó el oído del agente.

“No sé cuánto más van a durar los efectos secundarios del tratamiento, Mulder, pero hay uno que tiene que acabar ya de un modo u otro. De lo contrario, los efectos secundarios de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento van a ser más insoportables que los efectos secundarios del tratamiento. Lo empiezan a ser ya para mí y, por lo que has estado murmurando mientras dormías, parece que también para ti”.

Mulder sintió sus neuronas aceleradas, a punto de tropezar y caer. Estaba seguro de haber oído algo parecido en alguna parte, acostado en su sofá de cuero negro.

_La parte contratante de la primera parte será considerada como la parte contratante de la primera parte…_

“Pienso utilizar sales con aroma a limón”, insistió ella sintiéndole un poco _out there._

Eso reseteó su cerebro, y recordó cómo hablar.

“¿Qué he dicho _exactamente_ en sueños?”.

_“Te esperaré toda la vida, Scully, pero tienes que saber que te sueño cada noche”, _recitó bajando el tono de voz para que sonara más grave y algo vacilante, como la de él cuando dijo las palabras dormido.

Mulder le puso las manos en las caderas, sobre la seda fría de su camisón azul, y se inclinó más aún, hasta apoyar la frente en la de ella y leer en sus ojos.

“En el temario de mis estudios de Psicología, en Oxford, hubo un par de temas que trataban acerca de los trastornos del sueño, Scully. Aprendí que las personas que hablan dormidas no suelen decir frases tan largas y elaboradas. No digo que estés mintiendo, pero suena como si quisieras darme un empujoncito para que tropiece y caiga dentro de esa bañera”.

La mueca de medio lado alcanzó la mitad de su mejilla.

“¿Necesito empujarte, Mulder?”.

Batió sus pestañas hasta que logró que su nuez diera un saltito.

_¿Cuando había aprendido Scully a batir sus pestañas de esa manera?._

“Abre los grifos a tope para que se llene pronto. En esa bañera cabe mucha agua. Yo voy a por el vino y las copas”.

Antes de separarse, Mulder besó la punta de su nariz y acarició la parte alta de sus caderas sobre el camisón provocándole un leve escalofrío que ella trató de disimular bajando la cabeza. Cuando ya estaba fuera de su vista, en el pasillo, dejó oír de nuevo su voz.

“¡Y echa una dosis extra de sales de baño, Scully!. Hoy somos dos”.

En la cocina, Mulder no sólo sacó de la nevera la media botella de vino que quedó de la cena. También dejó preparado el desayuno en la bandeja. Zumo de naranja, crema de queso, pan tostado, y mermelada. El agua en la cafetera y el pequeño depósito relleno de café molido. Sólo faltaba pulsar el botón rojo, pero decidió dejarlo para después. No quería arriesgarse a que cuando salieran de esa bañera limpios, secos, y tal vez _algo más felices_, el café estuviera ya frío.

Mulder estaba nervioso.

Scully y él habían compartido dos noches seguidas la cama de la que fuera la habitación de sus padres. El viernes de madrugada, ya sábado en realidad, llegaron tan cansados que no hubo ningún tipo de planteamiento. Simplemente, entró cada uno a su habitación, la que habían ocupado durante el fin de semana que vinieron juntos antes de…, y se dejaron caer en la cama. Diez minutos después incluso _Truth_ roncaba suavemente en su propia cama, a los pies de la de Mulder. La que compró aconsejado por su compañera y que no se había olvidado de meter en el maletero al iniciar el viaje para que la perra aprendiera cuanto antes cuál era su sitio.

Fuera aquí, o en Georgetown, Mulder quería asegurarse de que en la cama de Scully, como mucho, fueran dos.

Las dos noches siguientes, sábado y domingo, fueron… Bueno, no era la primera vez que compartían la misma cama. En cinco años había habido algún que otro problema con los moteles en los que se registraban durante la investigación de los casos y con el tipo de habitación que conseguían. Las causas podían ser variadas. Falta de habitaciones libres, falta de cama accesoria en la única habitación, malentendidos en Recepción con el tipo de relación que mantenían, vacas que caían del cielo…

Fuera por una u otra razón, se habían visto obligados a compartir la cama un puñado de veces durante estos años, y a fingir que no era gran cosa. Que podían mantener una actitud adulta y profesional, cada uno en su lado sin tocarse, sin mirarse, sin sentirse… Esforzándose para que ni sus rostros ni sus cuerpos traicionasen lo que no podían apartar de sus mentes, al menos hasta que sonase el despertador y volvieran a ser sólo los compañeros de trabajo centrados por completo en la resolución del expediente que en ese momento tenían entre manos.

Estas dos últimas noches habían sido diferentes.

Con el miedo y las secuelas del cáncer y su tratamiento aún en el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para el último paso del largo camino que les había traído hasta aquí, pero por primera vez habían compartido una cama dos noches seguidas no como compañeros de trabajo, sino como lo que eran detrás de sus placas y sus trajes de chaqueta.

Eso a lo que aún no habían logrado dar un nombre que los definiera.

Hoy, Scully había expresado su intención de dar otro paso a pesar de los obstáculos. Aparentemente un pequeño gesto, pero expresar su deseo de compartir la bañera con él era en realidad darle una prueba real e irrefutable de sus deseos y sentimientos más ocultos. Era mostrarse vulnerable. Era permitir que a partir de ahora, Mulder tuviera cierto control sobre su vida, algo que iba en contra de su propia naturaleza.

Más joven y con menos experiencia, había permitido que ocurriera un par de veces y la relación fracasada le había dejado un poso amargo. La sensación de que el otro exigía de ella algo que él mismo no estaba dispuesto a dar. Cuando Scully comenzó a trabajar para el F.B.I. se prometió así misma que no volvería a involucrarse en una relación en la que él otro no estuviera dispuesto a dar al menos lo mismo que exigía. Y desde luego, no con un compañero de trabajo. Necesitaba una relación que le apartase de su tendencia a sentirse atraída por hombres fuertes que representasen figuras de autoridad; que pudieran ofrecerle protección, como su padre. Porque con el deseo de protegerla aparecía siempre la exigencia de entregarles el control de su vida, de someterse a ellos. A sus deseos, a sus expectativas, a sus opiniones, a sus condiciones…

¿No había sido exactamente esa la base de su relación con su padre?. Siempre le hizo sentirse amada y protegida frente a los avatares de una vida itinerante que no le permitía forjar relaciones estables en las que apoyarse para tomar las decisiones oportunas en cada paso de su vida. Pero cuando llegó el momento de tomar la más importante, la que le correspondía tomar a ella y sólo a ella. La que la convertía en una mujer adulta a cargo de su propia vida, Bill le hizo sentir que le había decepcionado. En vez de mostrarle respeto y aceptar la decisión que tomó su hija como la mujer adulta y responsable en que se había convertido gracias a él, le hizo sentir como si aún fuera aquella niña obediente necesitada de protección. Como si le debiera algo y tuviera que pagar la deuda con parte de su vida, en vez de simplemente cumplir su obligación como padre y proteger a sus hijos a cambio de nada más que gratitud, no de obediencia ciega.

Scully no supo evitar que este tipo de relación paterna, que en realidad era una trampa, impregnara sus primeras relaciones afectivas en su vida adulta. Cuando la experiencia ya le había dejado un par de cicatrices en el corazón, decidió que no lo permitiría nunca más. Que no volvería a involucrarse en una relación que no estuviera fundada ante todo en la igualdad. Decidió que no necesitaba la protección ni el reconocimiento paternalista de nadie si a cambio pretendían arrebatarle el control de su vida porque la creyeran vulnerable, incapaz, asustada, débil, menos _igual_ que ellos…

Cuando llamó por primera vez a la puerta del despacho de Mulder, se aseguró de que los muros fueran bien altos y sólidos.

Mulder quiso que su compañera sintiera desde el principio que su relación profesional, de amistad, y ahora romántica, tenía una base distinta a todas las que habían vivido los dos hasta ahora.

Ambos necesitaban que los fundamentos de su relación fueran la confianza y el respeto. No importa lo diferentes que fueran en su forma de pensar y actuar, en realidad los dos necesitaban lo mismo.

Que creyeran el uno en el otro tal y como eran. Ser reconocidos, valorados y respetados como seres humanos, a pesar de sus defectos o de sus errores, y con todas sus virtudes. No parecía un deseo descabellado, ni tan irracional.

Sólo lo obtuvieron de otro ser humano entre cinco mil millones…

Mulder volvió al dormitorio a dejar la bandeja preparada encima de la cómoda. Scully había estirado las sábanas y ahuecado las almohadas sin hacer del todo la cama. Sólo lo necesario para que estuvieran cómodos cuando volvieran a desayunar, después del baño.

Podía oír el agua corriendo con fuerza de los dos grifos a la vez, aunque el sonido llegaba algo amortiguado. Con las copas y la botella medio llena se acercó a la puerta cerrada y se detuvo allí indeciso. No sabía que esperaba Scully que hiciera.

Es decir, sí lo sabía. Lo había dejado bien claro.

Quería compartir un baño con él.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la imagen había aparecido como un flash detrás de sus párpados, pero no sabía cómo iban a llegar a esa instantánea ya instalada en su mente.

Decidió que si Scully había cerrado la puerta debía ser por alguna razón, así que lo correcto sería llamar y entrar sólo cuando obtuviera permiso.

_¡Toc,toc!._

Tan pronto como la boca de la botella golpeó dos veces la madera con suavidad, Mulder sintió que una mano le agarraba el frente de la camiseta, le arrastraba al interior del baño, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

_Esto debe ser lo que se siente cuando te traga un agujero negro…o blanco,_ pensó asegurándose de que las copas y el vino seguían intactos en sus manos.

“No quiero que se vaya el calor ni el vapor”, oyó decir entre la niebla.

Por suerte, reconocería la voz de Scully en cualquier lugar y situación, porque en la atmósfera brumosa del baño no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de encontrarla.

“Scully, esto parece una sauna”, comentó mirando su rostro por partes cuando las nubes de vapor pasaban entre ambos.

“Me gusta esta sensación caliente y húmeda en la piel justo antes de entrar en la bañera”.

Mulder sabía a qué se refería, pero él no apreciaba tanto esa sensación con la ropa puesta. Sentía la camiseta de algodón ya pegada a su pecho y espalda, y el pantalón del pijama, de tejido sintético, se había convertido en una prenda aislante que creaba una película húmeda desde la cintura hasta los tobillos.

Scully cerró el mando del agua caliente dejando que el de la fría corriera unos segundos más. Los suficientes para que la niebla se dispersara un poco y Mulder pudiera ver a su alrededor.

Ella estaba de pie al lado de la bañera, con su camisón azul y descalza. El rostro, la parte superior de su pecho, y sus hombros brillantes y cubiertos de cientos de gotitas minúsculas de sudor.

“Puedes dejar las copas en la encimera del lavabo y llenarlas”, sugirió viéndole clavado en el punto donde le había dejado.

Mulder se puso en movimiento al instante agradeciendo por dentro que le diera instrucciones precisas, algo concreto que hacer con sus manos. De lo contrario hubiera permanecido ahí quieto, esperando, y pensando qué hacer el tiempo suficiente como para ver aparecer entre las cejas de Scully esas dos líneas verticales de preocupación que activaban en ella el _modo médico_.

Mientras preparaba las bebidas, sintió sus fosas nasales dilatarse cuando su cerebro le hizo consciente del olor que flotaba en el ambiente saturado de humedad. Ese aroma a limón que detectaba algunas mañanas en el cabello de Scully cuando recurría a cualquier excusa para invadir su espacio personal; a veces incluso sin excusa ninguna. Los ojos de Mulder siguieron el rastro aromático hasta la bañera y por primera vez la miró atento.

Sus cejas, al estilo de las de su compañera, alcanzaron la línea del pelo.

“Te pedí que echaras una dosis extra… ¿Se te ha caído el frasco dentro?”.

Ella miró hacia atrás un momento, algo ruborizada.

“No… pero puede que haya echado una dosis y media extra. Me gusta que la espuma me cubra, y es una bañera muy grande”.

Mulder sonrió con sus labios cerrados. Apretados para formar su mueca burlona, _marca de la casa._

“Me están dando ganas de tirarme de cabeza y nadar entre toda esa espuma como si fuera la piscina de bolas de la feria”.

_Tiene que haber un modo de cumplir ese deseo para acabar de una vez con esta_ _obsesión_, pensó la agente. _Tal vez encuentre en Internet una piscina de bolas en la que permitan revolcarse a un hombre adulto…aunque si existe ese lugar, y está señalizado con un letrero de neón intermitente, no pienso acompañarle por mucho que insista. _

Mulder la observaba mientras ella miraba hacia atrás. A la montaña de espuma sobre la superficie de la bañera que ya empezaba a colapsar. Como un corrimiento de tierras en una ladera, algunas porciones de espuma se deslizaban sobre otras, cuesta abajo y, al llegar al borde de la bañera, caían al suelo.

“¿Scully?”.

“¿Hmm?”.

La imagen era curiosa, bonita incluso, pero…

“Mírame”.

Ella giró el rostro y los ojos se le pegaron a los pies descalzos de Mulder.

_Algo es algo._

“¿De verdad quieres esto?. Es decir, sé que lo quieres tanto como yo, pero si hoy es demasiado pronto deberíamos hablar prim…”.

Ella elevó la mirada y clavó sus pupilas en las de él. La punta de su lengua asomó brevemente para humedecer su labio inferior antes de morderlo.

“¿Demasiado pronto, Mulder?. ¿Cinco años?”. Su tono era de incredulidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que aguantaríamos, cada uno deseando a solas en nuestro lado de la puerta de comunicación?. ¿Siete años?. ¿Nueve años?... ¿Veinticinco años?”.

Mulder resopló una risa por la nariz.

“¿Veinticinco?. ¡Dios, Scully, espero que no!. No quisiera que durante nuestra primera vez juntos necesitase una pastilla azul. Como mi médico que eres y primera persona de contacto en caso de emergencia, tendría que acudir a ti para que me extendieras la receta. Sería un caso claro de incompatibilidad profesional y podrías acabar ante los tribunales por pretender ser _juez y parte_”.

La risa de Scully dejó al descubierto toda su dentadura y la encía superior. Era esa risa que hacía que el corazón de Mulder se expandiera y lo notara pegado al esternón, reverberando en todos los huesos del pecho cuando la vibración viajaba de unos a los siguientes con los que estaban en contacto. Esa risa que había oído menos veces según pasaban los años a su lado, y ninguna desde que Leonard Betts le atacó en la ambulancia… La risa que escuchó por primera vez en aquel cementerio de Bellfleur (Oregon) bajo una lluvia torrencial cuando su teoría sonó increíble como siempre, pero por primera vez no merecedora de desprecio.

La atmósfera neblinosa del baño se disipó por completo junto con la tensión gracias a esa sonrisa que Mulder imitó inconscientemente.

“En este momento es lo que más deseo en el mundo, Mulder. Estar contigo. Los dos sabemos que aún no es posible así que he pensado que, en vez de un paso más hacia adelante, podemos dar al menos medio paso. Eso es este baño para dos”.

“Te confieso que ya había captado la idea antes de que la expusieras en voz alta, pero tengo que decirte que cada día admiro más cómo funciona esa cabeza tuya… tanto por fuera como por dentro”.

Mulder avanzó dos pasos en su dirección, hasta que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como para alcanzar con sus dedos la cabeza y dejar que sus yemas se deslizaran por la superficie suave y cortísima de su nuca. Ella inspiró haciendo pasar el aire entre los dientes, con los ojos cerrados.

“Aún no me acostumbro. Se siente tan distinto con el pelo corto... Tus dedos parecen a veces insectos moviéndose en mi cuero cabelludo… ¿Es eso lo que tú sientes cuando lo hago yo?”, murmuró.

Mulder detuvo el movimiento de su mano y la dejó apoyada en el hombro.

“¿Insectos?... Tenías que haberme dicho, Scully. Sólo pretendía que fuera una caricia… En mis dedos se siente como si fuera un césped recién cortado. Hay pocas cosas más agradables que pasar la mano por encima de la hierba por las mañanas, aún cubierta de rocío; como tu pelo corto, húmedo por el vapor del baño”.

“Mulder, he dicho que se siente distinto…, no que no me guste”.

“Mis dedos moviéndose como insectos… ¡Agh, Scully!. No parece la imagen romántica que, créelo o no, era lo que intentaba crear”, dijo en un tono que sonaba a humor y pizca de decepción a partes iguales.

Scully se apartó un paso para que su ceño fruncido fuera más efectivo.

“No pretendo herir tu sensibilidad, pero… ¿Sabes cuántas especies de insectos existen en el planeta, Mulder?”.

No estaba seguro de si debía consultar en el _Archivo de Datos_ extraídos de los documentales del National Geographic y almacenados con precisión en su mente para sorprender a Scully…, o si era una pregunta trampa.

“Al menos un millón de especies descritas por la Ciencia, y sólo Dios sabe cuántas más quedan por descubrir…, y de todas ellas, ¿tú piensas en cucarachas?”, dijo Scully respondiendo a su propia pregunta.

Ni la menor idea de qué estaba hablando, pero…

“Podía haber sido peor. Al menos no estaba pensando en mantis religiosas”.

Ella volvió a alisar las cejas sobre los ojos a modo de ramita de olivo.

“De acuerdo. Eso sería mucho peor, pero cuando me tocas con tus dedos… yo siento mariquitas en mi pelo”.

“¿Mariquitas?”.

_¡Vale!. Llevo tiempo pensando en ello y puede que haya llegado el momento. Debería abrir un expediente al pelo de Scully._

“La mente humana funciona de un modo realmente curioso. Hace correlaciones extrañas entre los estímulos que recibe a través de los sentidos y las experiencias que vive la persona que alberga esa mente”.

_En este momento, mi curiosidad es de nivel 4._

“Quiero conocer esa historia de mariquitas que tienes en la mente, Scully”.

“No es una gran historia. Nada parecido a algunas de las que tú me has contado en Navidad, o cuando intentas que tus teorías suenen no sólo creíbles, sino también apasionantes, conmovedoras, o simplemente atractivas. En realidad, la mía es sólo una pequeña anécdota...”.

“…que has recordado cuando te he tocado el pelo. Cuéntamela”, pidió en un tono seductor acercando de nuevo los dedos, esta vez sin tocar el cabello. Con las yemas apoyadas justo por debajo, en la línea donde empezaba el cuello.

Scully se mojó los labios antes de comenzar.

“Cuando Melissa y yo teníamos unos diez años sufríamos de fobia a las arañas. Cada vez que descubríamos una en la esquina del techo de nuestra habitación perdíamos por completo los papeles y corríamos aterrorizadas en busca de la ayuda y protección de los _hombres de la casa_. Sin embargo, mucho antes de que mis hermanos y mi padre acabaran de reírse de nosotras, mi madre solucionaba en silencio el problema armada únicamente con la escoba y un trapo viejo…”.

Mulder se imaginó a su compañera con diez años huyendo despavorida de una inocente araña doméstica, y se preguntó quién y en qué momento de su vida pulsó ese interruptor que convirtió a Scully en la mujer audaz que él conocía. Incapaz de dar un paso atrás ante una teoría irracional, una reprimenda injusta de sus superiores, un informe imposible de justificar, o una autopsia de pesadilla.

“… No importaba el tamaño de la araña. Grande o pequeña, provocaba la misma reacción de miedo irracional en nosotras. Sólo imaginarla correteando en nuestra piel provocaba una respuesta automática que nos cubría la frente de sudor frío y la necesidad de rascarnos hasta levantarnos la piel”.

Scully se calló. Su mirada perdida y los labios hacia adentro indicaban que estaba en otro lugar, recordando pequeños momentos con Missy que, más de veinte años después le involucraban a él. Aún no entendía cómo.

“¿Y las mariquitas?”, preguntó curioso por saber donde le llevaba este extraño tren de pensamientos.

Scully volvió _aquí_. Elevó el brazo para apoyar sus dedos en la parte posterior del cuello de su compañero, y los subió despacio para moverlos entre los mechones de pelo con el mismo ritmo de Mulder unos segundos antes.

“Creo que ya te he dicho que nuestra casa en la Base Naval de San Diego no tenía ni siquiera un patio pequeño…”.

“Lo recuerdo. Sin patio no hay pony”, dijo con una mueca.

“Al contrario que el colegio al que acudíamos Melissa y yo entonces, en 5º grado. Además del patio de recreo, tenía un jardín precioso cuidado con mimo por tres monjas mayores que vivían en el edificio adyacente. Eran profesoras jubiladas.

A Missy y a mí nos encantaba ese jardín, que tenía plantas en flor prácticamente durante todo el año. Nos acercábamos a mirarlo con frecuencia y, sobre todo en verano, nos gustaba buscar entre las hojas de los arbustos hasta que encontrábamos un par de mariquitas. Nos las llevábamos a casa protegidas en el estuche y por las noches hacíamos carreras en nuestra habitación”.

“¿Carreras de mariquitas?”, repitió él tratando de no mostrarse tan sorprendido como estaba.

Mulder, como cualquier persona aficionada al footing, y al deporte en general, conocía la gran variedad de carreras que existían a lo largo y ancho del mundo, y siempre había creído que una de las más extrañas eran las carreras de caracoles. Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido que en un lugar del planeta, dos niñas pelirrojas se divertían celebrando carreras de mariquitas en su habitación.

“Nos las poníamos en la parte superior del hombro e intentábamos convencerlas de que corrieran a lo largo del brazo. Ganaba la que lograba llegar antes al dedo índice. Si la mariquita echaba a volar la carrera se consideraba nula, deteníamos la competición hasta que lográbamos localizarlas y atraparlas, y empezábamos de nuevo”.

La pregunta estaba escrita en la expresión de Mulder. No necesitaba formularla en voz alta.

“Recuerdo la sensación de las patas de la mariquita corriendo por la superficie cubierta de vello finísimo en mi brazo. Ese agradable cosquilleo que se extendía hasta que lo sentía en el resto del cuerpo como una pequeña corriente eléctrica que duraba varios segundos. Racionalmente, no era muy diferente a lo que se siente cuando una araña corretea por tu piel…, pero definitivamente las yemas de tus dedos en mi pelo corto se sienten como las patas de la mariquita sobre el vello de mi brazo… La sensación se transmite de un modo muy parecido”.

Mulder se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que a esta historia se le podía extraer más jugo.

“Scully, ¿estás tratando de decir que con diez años tenías sensaciones que…?”.

“… No sabía de dónde provenían, ni tenía una palabra para definirlas, pero sí, eran algo muy diferente al roce de las patas de las arañas… Las dos me ponían los pelos de punta, pero por razones tan distintas… Las patas de las mariquitas se parecen a lo que hacen tus yemas en mi cabello. A lo que hace que, desde hace mucho tiempo, desee tomar un baño de espuma contigo. Mulder… ¿te importa darte la vuelta un momento?”.

Su primer impulso fue preguntar _¿para qué?,_ pero decidió callarse. Sabía que le convenía obedecer.

Durante algunos segundos estudió la superficie barnizada de la puerta al mismo tiempo que ponía atención a los sonidos detrás de él. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo azul caer con suavidad sobre la tapa de retrete, y a continuación un roce que no supo identificar junto a un gemido apenas audible que, sin ninguna duda, provenía de la garganta de Scully…

“Ya puedes acercarte”.

Comenzó a volverse despacio, como si le embargara la aprensión que se siente ante la música de suspense que anuncia _una de esas escenas_ en una película de terror. Una de esas escenas que crees que no acelerará tu respiración ni los latidos del corazón si la miras a través de tus dedos abiertos sobre tu rostro…

_Sip…, a Scully le gusta la espuma. Mucho. Mucho. Tanto que sólo necesita abrir la boca y sacar la lengua para descubrir el sabor de las burbujas porque la espuma de limón le llega hasta el labio inferior. Sus mejillas tienen un toque de color que no estaba ahí hace medio minuto, y estoy seguro de que no se debe al efecto del agua caliente._

_Está ruborizada._

_Nos miramos a los ojos, ella desde ahí abajo, sumergida en la bañera, y yo desde aquí arriba, de pie, a un par de metros de distancia. Toda su ropa, el camisón azul y las braguitas, están sobre la tapa de retrete, y toda la mía está aún cubriendo mi cuerpo._

_Por eso está ruborizada._

_Si alguien no dice algo pronto, la tensión va a crear otra vez nubes densas de vapor y no nos veremos el uno al otro…_

“Mulder, quítate la ropa y acerca las copas aquí”.

_…o tal vez esa nube entre los dos no sea tan mala idea._

“Scully…, me siento en desventaja. Yo no puedo pedirte que te des la vuelta”, _digo sin dejarle adivinar en el tono de mi voz si eso me preocupa realmente, o no._

_No me preocupa lo más mínimo._

“¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?”, _pregunta con su ceja levantada._

“¿Puedo confiar en ti?”.

“Siempre... Yo acabo de hacerlo”, _me recuerda ya con los párpados cerrados a pesar de que sabe que sólo estoy tratando de hacer que el ambiente entre nosotros se mantenga razonablemente cómodo dentro de la tensión que nos envuelve._

_La he imaginado tantas veces exactamente así, que es como si estuviera viviendo un Déjà Vu desde hace cinco años. Si a ella le ocurre lo mismo, ¿no convierte toda esta situación en un fenómeno extraño de Folie á Deux?._

_Deshacerme de la camiseta, el pantalón del pijama, y los boxer me lleva menos de diez segundos. Doblar cada prenda y dejar la pila de ropa ordenada en el suelo, al lado del retrete, algo más. Por la falta de costumbre, supongo. Tomo las copas en las manos y avanzo hacia la cabecera de la bañera para dejarlas en el suelo y cubrirme con las manos, aunque no sé por qué lo hago si Scully tiene los ojos cerrados y estoy desnudo porque… _

_Resulta que estar desnudo delante de Scully sí me preocupa, al menos un poco._

_Sé que es inoportuno, pero no puedo evitar recordar un par de veces que nos hemos visto obligados a permanecer desnudos demasiado cerca el uno del otro_,_ para someternos a una ducha de descontaminación. Fingiendo que todo era normal y profesional mientras, al menos ella, trataba de cubrirse porque profesionales era lo último que nos sentíamos en aquellos momentos..._

“¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?”.

_Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo divagando aquí, detrás de Scully, y se debe estar preguntando qué estoy haciendo._

“¿Puedes moverte un poco adelante para hacerme sitio?”.

_Estaba inclinada hacia atrás, con la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y los ojos aún cerrados así que se incorpora hasta quedar sentada. Con un leve movimiento de caderas queda espacio suficiente para mí, pero eso no significa que acomodar mi 1,85m a su alrededor sea tarea fácil._

_La bañera es grande, pero es una bañera._

_ Una vez que estoy sentado detrás de Scully con las rodillas flexionadas para ocupar el mínimo espacio me quedo inmóvil, contemplando su espalda desnuda a un palmo de mí. Mis ojos hacen un recorrido vertical desde la base del cuello hasta la mitad de la columna vertebral. El resto está cubierto de agua y espuma. Es la imagen que he visto ya varias veces, cuando vestía su bañador rojo, y he tocado algunas más por encima de la ropa desde que empezó a perder peso, pero no me acostumbro a las apófisis espinosas de cada vértebra sobresaliendo como si estuvieran a punto de traspasar la piel. Cada vez, siento el mismo nudo en el pecho._

_Un término médico que por supuesto conozco desde que se lo oí pronunciar durante la primera autopsia que realizó trabajando conmigo al cadáver de quien debía ser Ray Soames. No lo era, ni tampoco alguna especie de simio como creía ella, pero mientras analizaba el cuerpo y yo disparaba fotografías, aprendí que lo que para mí habían sido siempre los bordes de las vértebras, resultó que tenían nombre propio._

_Apófisis espinosas._

_Las mismas que veo ahora y se me clavan en los ojos. El cáncer ha gastado tanto su cuerpo que parece que en cualquier momento fueran a formar parte del exterior, en lugar del interior de su espalda._

“Mulder… Estarás más cómodo si estiras las piernas”.

“Es lo que estaba pensando. Sólo déjame descubrir cómo hacerlo”, _respondo antes de que adivine lo que hay realmente en mi cabeza._

“Una a cada lado de las mías estaría bien”.

_Sí. A priori parece la posición lógica para encajar dos cuerpos en un espacio estrecho así que, apoyándome en los lados, deslizo mis pies por el fondo de la bañera. El movimiento provoca que la parte interior de mis piernas roce el exterior de las suyas, desde sus caderas hasta más abajo de las rodillas. Scully realiza una suave inspiración por la boca que hace que quiera pedirle disculpas, como si hubiera hecho algo inapropiado._

_Por suerte me contengo a tiempo._

_Ahora mismo, nuestros pies están prácticamente al mismo nivel. Lo sé porque estoy rozando los míos con los suyos bajo el agua. Sin embargo sigue habiendo casi un palmo de separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Scully vuelve su rostro para mirarme por encima de su hombro, esperando que haga algo…_

_Desde la posición de tumbado en mi sofá de cuero negro, esta escena en la pantalla de mi televisor parece distinta. Sencilla._

_Ahora me surgen mil preguntas._

_Ante mi indecisión, mueve de nuevo sus caderas, esta vez para retroceder unos centímetros e inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que su espalda queda pegada a mi torso. Sus manos desaparecen en la espuma y un segundo después las siento en cada una de mis rodillas. La parte baja de su espalda está ejerciendo una presión suave y deliciosa sobre mi pene._

_Creo que ya tengo las respuestas que necesitaba y mientras suelto el aire de mis pulmones junto a su cuello, pienso que esta escena en las películas va a tener un matiz distinto a partir de ahora... _

“¿Estás cómodo, Mulder?”.

_¿Cómodo?... Scully, estamos desnudos y juntos en una bañera llena de agua con aroma a limón. Tu cuerpo está tocando el mío desde el cuello hasta la pelvis, y algunas zonas más allá. Cómodo no es la palabra. De hecho ni siquiera se le acerca._

“¿Cómo estás tú?”, _pregunto con el aliento algo entrecortado._

_Truco básico de primero de Psicología. Evitar una respuesta formulando otra pregunta._

“Yo he preguntado primero”, _replica sin dejarse engañar._

“Estoy cómodo, y también estoy… No sé cuál es la palabra. Creo que no existe”.

“Yo me siento como si tuviera siete años, hubiera hallado una prueba científica e irrefutable de la existencia de Papá Noel, y me hubiera traído personalmente el único regalo que deseo”.

“¿Un pony?”.

_No hace el menor sonido, pero la siento reír en las vibraciones de su cuerpo en contacto con el mío. Es lo que necesitamos en este momento. Scully coge mis dedos, que descansan en el borde de la bañera, y los acerca a sus labios._

“Un semental”.

_La palabra hace eco en las paredes alicatadas del baño y las ondas sonoras pliegan la superficie del agua como diminutos tsunamis que chocan contra nosotros._

“¡Oooooh...ops!”, _es lo único que me sale._

“Figuradamente hablando, Mulder”, _especifica con humor. Luego su_ _voz se transforma en algo más grave, más intenso… más Scully._

“Llevo cinco años a tu lado. Creciendo. Madurando. Transformándome en algo distinto a lo que yo misma soñé para mí, pero mejor. Ya no me conformo con un pony, casi un juguete que me obedezca. Ni siquiera con una bonita casa y un perro detrás de una valla blanca. Quiero lo que eres, alguien que no me deja conformarme con lo que creí que quería, cuando sólo era lo que los demás decidían para mí. Alguien que lucha sin descanso por lo que cree, por lo que quiere, por lo que espera… Que no se conforma, que no se doblega a dejar de ser lo que es para ser lo que los demás quieren que sea. Quiero alguien que no se rinda, que siempre mire más lejos. Que me enseñe a mirar a mí… Alguien que a veces se sienta feliz tumbado en un sofá desgastado, mirando una mala película con una cerveza de marca desconocida en la mano, y un momento después crea que puede librar a los débiles de la tiranía de los poderosos; que realmente es posible salvar el mundo de los que quieren convertirlo en algo peor sólo con tu fe en la Verdad, tu perseverancia, y tal vez una excavadora”.

_Mi dedo pulgar acaricia a ciegas los labios de Scully._

“También tengo mi placa y mi arma. Hasta ahora todo eso no ha sido suficiente para encontrar la Verdad…, pero ha sido suficiente para encontrarte a ti”.

“¿Ya no quieres encontrar la Verdad?”.

“No a cualquier precio. Tú vales más que la Verdad. Antes de conocerte creía que la vida sólo merecería la pena el día que descubriera lo que le ocurrió a Samantha, pero has logrado que me sienta de nuevo un ser humano con derecho a ocupar mi propio lugar en el mundo aunque nunca se la devuelva a mamá”.

“Tú no se la arrebataste, Mulder”, _me recuerda por enésima vez. Y por enésima vez no la creo del todo._

“En parte lo hice, aunque sólo sea porque escogieron a Samantha en lugar de a mí. Siempre he sentido que hubiera sido menos doloroso para mamá si hubiera sido yo quien desapareciera”.

Vuelve la cabeza para mirarme por encima de su hombro sin soltar mi mano.

“Mulder, no… Una madre ama a todos sus hijos por igual. No escogería a uno por propia voluntad”.

_Suena convencida, pero…_

“No creo que tuviera la oportunidad de escoger, pero ¿recuerdas mi título de Psicología en Oxford?. No sólo resulta útil para hacer perfiles psicológicos de los criminales a los que perseguimos; también para darle vueltas a cosas como esta durante mis noches de insomnio en el sofá. Nos avergüenza reconocerlo en voz alta, incluso a nosotros mismos, pero lo cierto es que la Ciencia lo ha demostrado. Todos los padres tienen un hijo favorito. Las razones pueden ser muy variadas. Puede ser el hijo mayor, el más inteligente, el que tiene un carácter o unos intereses parecidos a los suyos, el que nació dentro de una relación más estable o más feliz, el que les necesita más, el varón… No sé cuál era la razón de mi madre, pero creo que ella prefería a Samantha. Puede que fuera el hecho de perder la línea de su vida, como tú apuntaste, pero su dolor fue mayor cuando ella desapareció que si me hubiera perdido a mí”.

_También tu sentimiento de culpabilidad_

“Eso no lo sabes, Mulder”_._

“Más de una vez me has comentado que creías que tu padre tenía una hija favorita que, casualmente, eras tú”, dijo tratando de que sus palabras no destilaran demasiado sarcasmo. “De los cuatro, sólo a ti te regaló una gorra de Capitán que, estoy seguro, no era una mala imitación de una tienda de regalos. Ni siquiera tu hermano Bill, que siguió sus pasos en la Marina, tuvo su propia gorra hasta que se la ganó por sus propios medios”.

Scully pensó que su compañero se merecía hasta la última fibra del papel en el que estaba impreso su título de Psicología.

Siempre había tenido un sentimiento de ambivalencia hacia Teena. Era evidente que fue ella, más incluso que el propio Mulder, la primera víctima de la tragedia familiar que supuso la desaparición de Samantha. Perdió a su hija a manos de su propio padre cuando éste permitió que los miembros del Sindicato utilizaran a la niña como herramienta de sus planes oscuros. Por supuesto, Teena nunca pudo perdonar una traición así por parte de su marido, ni pudo evitar que su alma muriese con la niña hasta el punto de que olvidó que tenía otro hijo que la necesitaba.

Mulder aprendió demasiado pronto lo que se siente cuando no eres importante para nadie; que si desapareces, nadie se dará cuenta, sólo dejarás de recordarles lo que ocurrió por tu culpa, por tu cobardía… Nadie te echará de menos…

“Teena era vuestra madre, Mulder. Estoy segura de que os quería a los dos. Imagino que, cuando desapareció Samantha, se sintió tan perdida como tú y no supo cómo expresarlo. De algún modo los dos reaccionasteis igual, encerrándoos en vosotros mismos, cada uno en vuestro propio sótano, a lameros vuestras propias heridas, en lugar de recordar que al menos os teníais el uno al otro. Tú sólo tenías doce años, no pudiste hacer más de lo que hiciste y estoy segura de que tu madre lo sabía, pero ella era una mujer casada con un hombre que trabajaba para el Gobierno y colaboraba para llevar a cabo sus planes más siniestros a espaldas de los ciudadanos. Una ama de casa tradicional a finales de los años cincuenta que, después de la boda, se convertía prácticamente en una posesión más de su marido. ¿Qué recursos podía tener una mujer en esas condiciones para luchar contra los que pretendían destruir a su familia?. Sin recursos económicos propios, apoyo emocional, ni mucho menos social, ¿qué podía hacer Teena para recuperar a su hija?. Estoy segura de que le pasó más de una vez por la cabeza la idea de que, si se rebelaba, podía perder también a su otro hijo con el respaldo legal de las leyes discriminatorias de la época contra las mujeres.

Creo de verdad que en algún momento necesitó demostrarte que seguías siendo importante, pero a veces no es posible evitar que el peso de nuestro propio dolor aplaste a los que están más cerca de nosotros”.

Mulder apoyó sus labios en el hombro derecho de Scully.

“Es lo que te ha ocurrido a ti más de una vez desde que estás conmigo y a pesar de ello nunca has dejado de demostrarme que te importo”, reflexionó.

Scully sintió la carne de gallina levantarse en su piel al contacto de sus labios y su aliento cálido recorriendo la longitud de su hombro. La voz le salió algo temblorosa.

“¿Qué puedo decir, Mulder?. Desde hace cinco años eres mi persona favorita, y nada va a cambiar eso”.

El jugueteaba con la espuma que cubría el torso de su compañera. Tomó una pequeña cantidad en su mano y comenzó a extenderla lentamente en la parte anterior del cuello de la agente.

“Me gusta esa definición, Scully. _Mi persona favorita_. De ahora en adelante pienso utilizarla cada vez que nos confundan y no sepamos explicar claramente lo que somos. Compañeros es un término tan poco específico que casi siempre complica más las cosas. Por eso yo lo dejo pasar y tú acabas por tartamudear cuando tratas de dejar las cosas claras”.

_A partir de ahora ya no habrá nada que aclarar. Estamos juntos en un baño de espuma caliente. Sea lo que sea lo que piensen a priori, habrán acertado._

“Yo… yo no tar, tartamudeo, Mul…der”.

“Acabas de hacerlo”, le susurró al oído sonriendo con el aliento de su voz. Su mano extendida le cubría con suavidad la mitad del cuello. Mulder podía sentir en su palma la vibración titubeante de su voz y el pequeño salto de su laringe al tragar saliva.

_Ya, pero esta vez es por tu culpa,_ pensó ella tragando saliva de nuevo para no ahogarse. Los dedos de Mulder apenas rozaban su piel tras la espuma, pero era suficiente. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y los latidos del corazón eran reconocibles en las sienes. Scully sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, _pilló_ a Mulder mirando atento por encima de su hombro. Su respiración por la proximidad de su compañero tenía el efecto de hinchar su tórax en cada inspiración, provocando que la espuma se moviera también arriba y abajo

Buscó bajo el agua. Sus dedos comenzaron de nuevo en la rodilla de su compañero y desde ahí ascendieron lentos hasta la mitad del muslo. Mulder inspiro junto a su oído y dejó su garganta para llevar su mano a dónde estaba la de ella.

No parpadeaba…

“Mulder, tenías esa misma expresión en Fin de Año mientras mirabas la cuenta atrás esperando a que cayera la bola en Times Square, por televisión”.

“¡Eh, no!. Yo miraba…la espuma”.

Ella elevó la ceja derecha, pero se aseguró de que no lo viera al responderle.

“Sí, es mucha espuma… Yo la noto incluso en la parte baja de mi espalda”.

Mulder dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sin labios, perfectamente horizontal, como uno de esos emoticonos que tenía en su móvil. Ese cuya expresión es imposible traducir con palabras.

Scully lo intentó de todos modos.

“Este es un baño de espuma para dos, no una ducha de descontaminación. No tenemos que fingir que no estamos mirando, ni pensando _¿qué pasaría si…?_”.

El emoticono de al lado tenía la misma expresión, pero con dos filas de dientes blancos que podrían tener un triste final si no estaba atento a sus propias palabras y al humor de Scully.

“No quiero que te des por ofendida. Siempre he tratado de ser discreto, respetuoso, y no abusar, pero nuestra diferencia de altura a veces me ofrece un punto de vista privilegiado”, confesó como si se avergonzara un poco, pero sin sentirlo lo más mínimo mientras avanzaba con sus labios por el hombro hasta el cuello.

“Más de una vez me he preguntado, cuando nos sometemos a una ducha de descontaminación, por qué no hacen el muro de separación un poco más alto o un poco más bajo. No es justo que sólo tú te alegres la vista”.

_¡Ouch!._ Los dientes parecían a salvo, pero Scully había apuntado más abajo, lo que lo que le hacía más peligrosa.

Mulder hizo el camino de regreso por el hombro hasta que hundió la nariz en el pelo húmedo detrás de la oreja y inspiró con fuerza.

“Siempre puedes darme la espalda. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez no parecías tener prisa por hacerlo”.

Ella movió la mano por el muslo, un poco más arriba.

“¿Y eso qué cambiaría?. En vez de una toma frontal disfrutarías de un vista panorámica que,_ ¡oh, casualidad_!, es exactamente lo que ocurrió”.

“Si quieres tener tu oportunidad, este es un buen momento. Sólo tienes que pedirlo… aunque no estoy seguro de que no hayas abierto un poco los ojos hace un momento mientras…”.

“¿Es que no confías en mi, Mulder?”, preguntó con un tono tan afilado como un puñal.

“Siempre, pero_ la carne es débil_ y todo eso. Seguro que sabes de qué hablo”.

Scully se estremeció al sentir los dientes de Mulder alrededor de su lóbulo derecho, afilados como los de los vampiros _falsos_ de alguna de sus teorías.

“En ese temario de Psicología tuyo, ¿no había un párrafo en el que se hacía alusión a que, en lo que respecta al sexo, los hombres sois más visuales que nosotras”.

“Recuerdo haber leído algo así en mis apuntes”, reconoció dejando que el aliento de sus palabras se deslizara por el canal auditivo, “¿y?...”.

Scully gimió en el fondo de su garganta.

“Las mujeres, en cambio, somos más táctiles. Por eso a ti te gustan las películas del fondo de la estantería y, mientras estábamos bajo aquellas duchas, lo único que yo pensaba era si algún día tendría la oportunidad de tocarte por debajo de lo que cubría el muro sin preocuparme de si llevo puesta o no mi _cara de médico_”.

Su voz sonaba resbaladiza y caliente como la espuma de limón.

“Scully… parece que no soy yo el único que no tiene claro qué es eso del espacio personal. Por suerte lo que sí has demostrado es una capacidad de autocontrol digna de un santo, de lo cual me alegro. De lo contrario, puede que me hubiera encontrado en graves apuros ahí abajo, en el sótano”, bromeó.

“¿Por suerte, Mulder?… A los dos nos hubiera venido bien un poco menos de autocontrol. Te lo digo como médico y como mujer”.

Mulder levantó las cejas fingiéndose sorprendidísimo. Ladeó el rostro para mirarle con algo de dificultad porque sus mejillas ya estaban en contacto.

“¿Quieres decir…?”, preguntó exagerando a propósito los puntos suspensivos en su voz.

“Mulder, cada vez que pones tu mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, unas veces significa apoyo; otras protección; a veces tratas de consolarme… Puedo descifrar el mensaje en ese gesto con la misma claridad que si lo escuchara de tu boca. Cuando lo haces siento las palabras escritas en mi espalda con tus dedos”.

_Sé que puedes, pero si me necesitas, aquí estoy. Siempre._

“Es lo primero que aprendimos como agentes especiales y compañeros_. Yo_ _vigilo tu espalda y tú vigilas la mía_. Aún me sorprende recordar el poco tiempo que pasó antes de que ese lema no escrito entre parejas de agentes se convirtió en algo más…”.

“En mucho más… Recuerdo tus manos en mi espalda aquella noche, mientras se llevaban esposado a Donnie Pfaster. Aterrorizada, pero tratando de que nadie lo notara…, sobre todo tú”.

_¿No quieres sentarte un momento hasta que te vean los médicos?._

_Estoy bien, Mulder…_

“De madrugada, ya sola en mi habitación, en pijama, y mucho más calmada, seguía sintiéndolas…, tus manos, quiero decir. Por primera vez pensé cómo se sentirían tus dedos en mi espalda por debajo de la ropa, y me olvidé de Pfaster. Esa noche dormí sorprendentemente bien a pesar de lo ocurrido”.

“Yo aún tengo pesadillas con él. A veces sueño que te pierdo de nuevo, como con Duane Barry, pero esta vez definitivamente porque llego tarde; no logro hacer la conexión con la casa de su madre a tiempo… Para alejar las imágenes de mi mente pienso en ti, en tu cara demacrada apoyada en mi pecho. Tus lágrimas humedeciendo mi camisa y tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, agarrando puñados de mi abrigo. Mis labios sobre tu pelo, respirándote para asegurarme de que sigues viva… Una actitud poco profesional ante los agentes que nos rodeaban, lo sé, pero lo necesitaba. Era la primera vez que veía cómo te derrumbabas porque uno de nuestros casos te superó, y sólo quería que supieras que podías apoyarte en mí para ponerte en pie de nuevo; para reconstruir la fuerza interior que Pfaster había destrozado en ti al tener que enfrentarte a sus atroces crímenes contra aquellas mujeres. Necesité ese abrazo tanto como tú para asegurarme de que seguías ahí viva, real, conmigo… No sólo trabajando a mi lado en el despacho, sino conmigo en la vida…, enseñándome a no estar solo. Cuando pongo mi mano en tu espalda lo hago para recordarte que estoy aquí tanto como para asegurarme de que sigues ahí”.

“Lo sé”.

Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron inmóviles, en silencio. Respirando el aire de limón a su alrededor. Cada uno pensando, deseando. Conscientes de que, aunque no dieran hoy el último paso, en realidad estaban ya al otro lado.

“¿Scully…?”.

Ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apenas perceptible, a modo de respuesta.

“En mis apuntes ponía que las mujeres sois más táctiles que nosotros, pero con un matiz que no has señalado”.

“¿Qué matiz?”.

“Os gusta acariciar, pero más que nada preferís el placer de ser acariciadas. En este momento estás completamente desnuda. No llevas uno de tus trajes de chaqueta a modo de armadura… ¿Puedo tocarte por debajo de la espuma?”.

No estaba seguro del todo, pero juraría que Scully emitió una risita minúscula dirigida a sí misma.

“Lo he imaginado tantas veces, antes de dormir que creo que sé exactamente cómo se siente tu tacto más allá de mi rostro y mis manos, las únicas zonas que has tocado realmente sin ninguna capa protectora entre los dos”.

Mulder sumergió sus dos brazos en el agua y extendió las palmas de sus manos sobre el torso de ella. Una en el vientre, hasta donde comenzaba el vello rojizo, y la otra en el estómago, justo por debajo de sus pechos. El dedo pulgar acariciaba la superficie lisa entre ellos, donde notaba el latido del corazón.

Scully inspiró profundamente.

“Yo recuerdo haber tocado un par de zonas más en ti, pero nunca como esto”.

“Nunca como esto”, susurró Scully

_Sí, lo he imaginado. Lo he deseado cientos de veces desde que le conozco. Tantas que creí que sabía cómo sería, pero no… Mulder tiene sus diez dedos en mí como tantas veces, pero no los reconozco. No es la mano en mi espalda sobre la ropa, ni la presión de sus dedos fuertes y tranquilizadores sujetando los míos. No son sus yemas en mi cabello ni los besos que se han hecho tan frecuentes desde la primera vez que me vio en la cama del hospital, al principio sólo en la mejilla, como pidiéndome perdón, y ahora…_

_Esto es otra cosa. Algo que temí que pudiera llegar a olvidar…_

_Giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha para que sus labios encuentren los míos y un suspiro de plenitud se me escapa dentro de su boca, como si hubiera llegado a un lugar hacia el que llevo caminando más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Nuestros labios se funden, se mueven adelante y atrás, arremolinándose los unos sobre los otros con el mismo ritmo_ _de las olas que se acercan y retiran en la playa bajo el empuje del viento._ _Dientes y lenguas empujan, sujetan, avanzan, reconocen, conquistan territorio, y se rinden momentáneamente al otro._

_Trato de captar su aroma. Resulta una empresa difícil rodeados de burbujas de limón que ya tenemos incrustadas en los poros de la piel, pero al fin le reconozco. Ese aliento balsámico y embriagador al mismo tiempo, sin notas de café, menta, o pipas,_ _que me transporta a momentos de palabras susurradas al oído en medio de una reunión._ _A lugares en los que sólo existimos los dos, mientras excavamos en la tierra con las manos desnudas en busca de pequeños corazones rotos, o abrazados ante una cama de hospital vacía, un poco más solos y mucho más cerca de ser lo único que le queda al otro._

_Los dedos se mueven despacio, con miedo de que un gesto brusco nos pueda despertar de este sueño que hemos tenido a solas tantas veces en nuestro lado de la puerta entreabierta… En este momento lo compartimos por primera vez. Es real y para asegurarme de ello necesito que Mulder me confirme que también lo es para él. Que no estamos en dos realidades alternativas, paralelas, e idénticas separadas por una fina pared y una puerta de incomunicación._

“No es una realidad alternativa. Incluso en un universo de infinitos mundos paralelos, este es el nuestro. Estamos aquí y somos nosotros”.

_Sí, Mulder puede leer las palabras en mi rostro, en mi cuerpo, y en mi mente, pero de todos modos separo mis labios de los suyos para mirarle a los ojos. _

“¿Me has leído la mente?”.

“No estoy seguro de si era la tuya o me estaba leyendo a mí mismo”.

“Aún no puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, Mulder”.

“¡Mmmm hmm!”, _murmura con la mejilla en contacto con la mía para que note la vibración._ “Si estoy acostado en mi cama de la habitación del motel no quiero que me despiertes. Adelántate, llévate el coche, empieza a entrevistar a los testigos y a hacer las autopsias pertinentes. Si resuelves el caso antes de que yo llegue, te prometo de me encargaré de todos los informes que pida Skinner de aquí a Navidad, pero déjame que acabe mi sueño”.

_Coloco mis manos pequeñas sobre cada una de las suyas cubriendo buena parte de mi cuerpo y ejerzo una ligera presión para que capte este mensaje. Quiero que me abrace fuerte. Quiero sentir su pecho fundido a mi espalda y sus dedos dejando diez marcas indelebles en mi piel. Formando parte de mí. Lo hace exactamente así durante un par de segundos, pero enseguida afloja la presión como si acabara de recordar que puede romperme. _

_Sé lo que está pensando._

“Si no se rompieron cuando vomitaba cinco veces al día después de cada ciclo de Quimioterapia, ni cuando me abrazabas fuerte para que no me derrumbara mientras me cortabas el pelo, no se romperán ahora, Mulder”.

_Su mano izquierda está en mi costado, sus dedos rozando apenas los espacios entre mis costillas como si los colocara sobre las teclas de un piano._

“Parecen tan frágiles”.

_Ha sido un pensamiento en voz alta._

“Todo mi cuerpo parece frágil. Siempre ha sido así y, aunque ahora lo parece más que nunca, sabes que yo no lo soy. No quiero que me trates como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. No quiero que me dejes ahí, en un lugar seguro, para que puedas mirarme y nada más. Necesito que me toques, que me sientas viva porque si lo estoy, es gracias a ti”.

“Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Siempre te ha sobrado fuerza para compartirla conmigo, salvarme de mí mismo y hacerme más valioso, más entero. Más humano”.

“¿Más humano?... ¿Más que buscar a Samantha durante veinticinco años?. ¿Más que ir literalmente al fin del mundo para salvarme a mí?. ¿Más que dejar que asesinos, violadores, y monstruos de este planeta ocupen tu mente cada noche para evitar que lo sigan haciendo con víctimas inocentes?. Si ser humano significa tener un alma y un corazón con los que sentir el dolor de otro y arriesgar la vida para aliviarlo, eres más humano que nadie, Mulder”.

“Tu fuiste la primera persona que supo de todos los monstruos que plagan mi mente y, aún así decidiste quedarte a mi lado en lugar de buscarte una vida normal en cualquier otro sitio”.

“Puede que ya no quiera una vida tan normal… ¿Sabes, Mulder?”, dijo cambiando el tono de voz a algo mucho más sugerente. “Con o sin monstruos en tu cabeza, eres una persona agradable de tener cerca”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Qué te hubieras quedado a mi lado de todos modos, sólo por mi cuerpo?”.

Scully le sintió menear las cejas detrás de ella.

“Contrariamente a lo que creen los corrillos que murmuran junto a la máquina de café, no soy de hielo. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de mi mente y tengo también mi corazoncito, pero pasamos tanto tiempo juntos… A veces es inevitable sentir cómo las hormonas te rebosan por los poros de la piel”.

“¿Estás segura de que es a mi a quien le rebosan?. Si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste la primera que…”.

“Cuando abrí la puerta del despacho y vi esas gafas en tu nariz, y esas mangas arremangadas, pensé _¡Oh, Dios mío!. No parece el tipo medio loco que va por ahí murmurando teorías extrañas, como dicen todos._ Luego me preguntaste si creía en extraterrestres y traté de adoptar una actitud seria y profesional para responderte, pero en realidad pensaba:

_No sé qué tipo de informes espera recibir Blevins exactamente, pero trabajar con este hombre empieza ya a tener su punto…”._

Mulder movió su mano derecha un poco más arriba haciendo que el arco entre sus dedos índice y pulgar se adaptara perfectamente a la curva inferior del pecho izquierdo. Scully abrió los labios en una inspiración repentina y su propia mano voló sobre la de él al mismo tiempo que enderezaba la columna. Logró frenar el impulso de alejarle de su piel, pero Mulder se dio cuenta de todos modos y la retiró de inmediato.

“Lo siento. Yo sólo quería… Creí que…”, tartamudeó confuso.

“No… Mulder, he sido yo. Me ha pillado por sorpresa y he reaccionado…, pero es lo que deseo. Es sólo que… Es la primera vez que me tocas y no están en su mejor momento”.

_Aquí debe de haber un buen chiste, en algún sitio, sino fuera porque en un momento como este Scully se está sintiendo insegura con su cuerpo. Sabe que tanto ella como yo estamos más allá de eso. Los dos tenemos demasiadas cicatrices como para llevar la cuenta, pero de todos modos tengo que recordarle._

“Scully, es la primera vez que nos damos permiso para tocarnos del modo que hemos imaginado mil veces a solas. Es lo que llevo soñando desde que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, y nunca creí que conseguiría el valor suficiente para hacerte saber cómo me haces sentir cuando estás cerca. No es únicamente tu espacio personal, o el mío; esto es otra cosa… Es un espacio común. ¿Crees que me voy a sentir decepcionado por lo que vea o toque?. Te recuerdo que verlos ya los he visto, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las más adecuadas para poner atención a los detalles”.

_Trato de mantener un tono neutro, pero ha captado la pizca de humor al final de la frase. Sabe que sólo quiero quitar hierro al tema._

“Además de todo lo demás, el tratamiento se ha llevado por delante dos tallas de sujetador”, _explica como si se sintiera obligada a justificarse._

_Me inclinó para alcanzar de nuevo su hombro, que se ha alejado de mis labios._

“Sé que mi afición a los vídeos nocturnos no contribuye mucho a mejorar la imagen de hombre poco equilibrado que tienes de mí, pero distingo perfectamente la realidad de la ficción. No estoy en esta bañera contigo por la talla de tu sujetador, Scully. Ni por la que tienes ahora, ni por la que tenías antes”.

“Sé que no debería darle tanta importancia, pero cuando me miro al espejo me siento como si volviera a tener trece años”, _murmura inclinando la cabeza hacia sus pechos ocultos por la espuma._

“Cuando te miro yo, veo a una mujer que ha vivido en cinco años lo que la mayoría de la gente no vivirá en un siglo”.

_ Tiene toda la razón. Después de lo que hemos vivido, de las veces que hemos arrancado al otro de las mismas puertas de la muerte. Después de que nos conocemos y nos entendemos hasta el punto de que a veces tenemos la sensación de ser un mismo individuo formado por dos mitades inseparables, ¿cómo puede asustarme la opinión que Mulder pueda tener de una parte de mi cuerpo?. _

_Su forma de comportarse conmigo a lo largo de estos años es lo que me mantiene a su lado. El modo de valorarme, de cuidarme, de respetarme, de considerarme capaz, de necesitarme… distinto a todos los hombres que he conocido en mi vida, incluido mi padre, es lo que le ha convertido en el hombre valioso que es en mi vida… ¿y de repente me avergüenza que piense que mis pechos no se parecen a los de las mujeres que mira en la pantalla durante sus noches solitarias?. ¿Esas mujeres que nunca han sufrido un cáncer, pero llevan también implantes aunque no están ocultos bajo la piel del cuello?._

_Debería recordarme a mí misma que sólo se trata de mi propia mente dejándose manipular. He estado a punto de caer en la trampa con la que la sociedad nos amenaza desde que nacemos. Hacernos creer que nuestro valor como mujeres reside en lo que nuestro cuerpo pueda ofrecer a otros, sea en forma de trabajo no reconocido, o de placer sexual carente de afecto ni comunicación._

_No. Nuestra relación está a años luz de eso. Somos dos almas y dos mentes que_ _se necesitan y comunican dentro de dos cuerpos que se desean._

_He llevado la muerte escrita en mi frente como si fuera la fecha de caducidad de un producto perecedero y cuando había perdido toda esperanza... El plazo se ha ampliado de semanas a años, con suerte hasta cincuenta o más. Demasiado tiempo para no hacer algo con nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones. Suena muy romántico, pero no quiero ser un electrón cargado de energía persiguiendo a Mulder eternamente, cada uno en nuestra propia órbita atómica mirándonos desde la distancia, pero sin lograr nunca alcanzarnos. ¿No es así como nos hemos comportado hasta ahora?. Compartiendo nuestro intelecto mientras giramos separados, rozándonos levemente, casi por casualidad. Un brazo desnudo aquí, el pulgar en la lágrima de una mejilla, un mechón de cabello descolocado allá, la curva de mi espalda, dedos entrelazados ocultos entre los pliegues de los abrigos…_

_Casi como David, como Esther. Sin calor, sin presión, sin textura, sin aliento. Sin estremecimiento, palpitaciones, ni gemidos… Sin contacto._

_No. No quiero ser sólo energía. Quiero ser también masa. Quiero esta segunda oportunidad en este cuerpo físico que Mulder desea tal y como es. _

_Al fin hace un segundo intento, el arco de su mano apoyado de nuevo bajo mi seno. Más tímido que antes, como si no estuviera seguro._

“Desde que supe que el implante funcionaba he deseado esto contigo, casi como una obsesión. No voy a arriesgarme a perder de nuevo una oportunidad que ha estado a punto de escurrirse entre mis dedos. Ahora estoy algo nerviosa, pero no quiero que dudes ni por un momento de que esto es lo que quiero, Mulder”.

_Para que crea mis palabras tomo su mano en la mía y la llevo directamente sobre mi seno. Cuando sus cinco dedos extendidos lo cubren por completo hace una inspiración que expande su tórax y lo empuja contra mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo avance a su vez, y el pecho presione más contra su mano. Cuando sus_ _yemas rozan mi pezón con intención y nuestros labios se buscan de nuevo, siento que algo se disuelve en el interior de mi vientre._

“Mulder…”, _es lo único que consigo murmurar en el breve instante que separamos nuestros labios para respirar._

_El beso continúa muchos segundos más y durante todo ese tiempo, su mano sigue inmóvil en mi pecho. Noto el tacto de cada uno de sus cinco dedos y la diferencia de temperatura respecto al otro, libre bajo la espuma._

“Scully… ¡Dios!, nunca pensé que este…”, _murmura él durante otra pausa para respirar._ “El día que me enseñaste la radiografía en el hospital creí que había dejado escapar la última oportunidad de decirte cuánto… de estar contigo…”.

_Nuestros rostros están húmedos por el agua de la bañera, pero mientras nos besamos en esta posición algo forzada, además del sabor amargo de la espuma de limón, detecto también algo salado en el labio inferior de Mulder._

_Son mis propias lágrimas._

_El también nota el sabor._

“¿Estás llorando?”, _pregunta entre confuso y preocupado._

“No…”,_ respondo en medio de un hipido traicionero._

_La mano que cubre mi seno se mueve hacia la axila y presiona con la otra en direcciones opuestas como si quisiera girarme para mirarme mejor. La que descansaba en mi vientre emite descargas eléctricas que recorren la longitud de mi columna, aceleran mi corazón, y hacen vibrar las paredes de mi vagina, incluso cuando ya no está ahí._

“Yo creo que sí”_, insiste._

“Bueno… puede que un poco”,_ admito para que no se alarme, y porque no sé cómo explicarle que no son lágrimas de tristeza, ni de alegría, ni de ninguna otra emoción que pueda describir con palabras en este momento._

_Son lágrimas de cinco años de sentimientos silenciados; de escuchar a mi mente, amordazar mi corazón, y silenciar los gemidos de mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas. _

_Sumerjo mi mano en la bañera en busca de su rodilla y cuando la encuentro la utilizo como punto de apoyo para darme la vuelta. Quiero estar de frente para que podamos mirarnos a los ojos, pero no es fácil porque no dejo de tambalearme con el movimiento del agua y las piernas vacilantes de Mulder bajo mis manos. Recuerdo la última vez que estuve a punto de acabar tragada en las profundidades de este océano de cerámica, y para evitar que se repita la tragedia, me aferro al borde con la otra mano. Así puedo levantar la parte superior del cuerpo mientras localizo los huecos donde insertar mis piernas que ahora mismo no parecen tan cortas, y necesitan de toda mi atención. Tanta que pierdo la conciencia de mi mitad superior y sólo la recupero cuando escucho un _ _¡¡¡oh!!! con varios signos de exclamación._

“¿Qué…?...¡¡¡Ooh!!!... Lo siento”.

“Yo, no”,_ responde con voz nasal y una mueca burlona que leo en sus dos palabras._

_A pesar del apoyo precario en su rodilla, por un lado, y en el borde resbaladizo de la bañera por otro, logro retirarme un poco y despegar la nariz de Mulder del centro de mi pecho para seguir con mi pequeña misión. Parece sencillo. Sólo tengo que sentarme frente a él y colocar mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas._

_Mulder ha adivinado mis intenciones, y decide colaborar a su modo._

“¡Ejem, Scully!... Esto es más fácil si te rodeo yo a ti”.

“¡Cállate, y cierra las piernas_!”, le ordeno señalando el espacio vacío entre sus rodillas que hasta hace un momento estaba ocupando yo. _

_Mulder obedece al momento y con una superficie más estable, plana, y estrecha puedo apoyar mi trasero en sus muslos y rodear su cintura hasta que mis pies se encuentran en el centro de su espalda. Esto está mejor. Al fin logro lo que pretendía, que mis ojos estén a la altura de los suyos en lugar de tener que hablarle a su nuez. El se acerca hasta que siento el aliento de su voz en mi oído._

“Eso ha sonado como algo que hubieras escuchado decir más de una vez a las monjas de tu colegio”,_ susurra._

“¡Mulder!”,_ me quejo de mentira con una pequeña palmada en su hombro. _“Estudié con las monjas hasta los trece años, y jamás oí decir nada parecido a ninguna. Creación del mundo en seis días y de Eva a partir de una costilla de Adán aparte, lo cierto es que guardo un buen recuerdo de casi todas. Con ellas aprendí que hay dos formas de mirar el mundo, con la mente y con el corazón. Las monjas me enseñaron a confiar en Dios, pero también que hasta dónde sabemos, el mundo gira gracias a la Ciencia”.

_Mulder imita mi posición entrelazando los dedos de sus manos detrás de mi, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos largos y protectores. Los míos, más cortos, se dirigen a su lugar preferido, detrás del cuello. No puedo evitar reírme un poco de mí misma cuando, en esta posición, pienso que debo tener el aspecto de un koala aferrada al tronco de su eucalipto preferido en los lejanos bosques de Australia. Mulder debe tener la misma imagen cómica en su cabeza y espero un comentario agudo, pero creo que su mente esta en otra parte. Nuestras narices se acarician tímidas al principio, estilo esquimal, como si se reconocieran por primera vez._

“Scully…, me siento algo incómodo hablando de monjas a esta distancia”.

“Has empezado tú”,_ digo mientras dejo que recorra despacio cada rincón de mi cara con la punta de su nariz. Me recuerda a Truth olfateando con minuciosidad hasta la última grieta del suelo empedrado que conforma las calles del pueblo. _“Pero podemos hablar de otra cosa… o no hablar de nada en absoluto durante un rato”,_ sugiero añadiendo la punta de mi lengua a este pequeño encuentro casual entre lo que parecen ya viejos conocidos que son nuestros apéndices nasales._

_No puedo evitar reírme por dentro. A pesar de las diferencias en nuestra forma de pensar, de actuar, de creer, e incluso lo distintos que somos físicamente (más allá de nuestro sexo), hay dos rasgos que tenemos en común. El primero es la decisión y la necesidad de amar al otro sin condiciones. Sabemos, con todos los pros y a pesar de los contras, que somos almas gemelas y seguiremos siéndolo a lo largo del tiempo y el espacio, sea juntos en la misma casa ó separados por varios estados a lo ancho del país. Sea ahora o dentro de veinticinco años, siempre nos necesitaremos; nos buscaremos el uno al otro. Somos como esas aves viajeras que albergan moléculas de hierro en sus cerebros, capaces de orientarse gracias al magnetismo terrestre para regresar al lugar de origen tras cada migración anual. Para volver al hogar que, los dos sabemos, no es un lugar sino un corazón latiendo en el pecho del otro._

_El segundo rasgo en el que Mulder y yo coincidimos es algo más prosaico, e inevitablemente nos precede allá donde vamos. Nuestras narices son como un faro señalando la costa en medio de nuestros rostros. Imposible no verlas. Imposible fingir que no están ahí._

_Imposible no aprovecharlas y tratar de sacarles todo el partido._

_Mulder utiliza la suya como si fuera un puntero láser marcando con su extremo cada cima y cada valle en mi rostro, deteniéndose a tocar y oler al mismo tiempo. Yo juego a unir con líneas imaginarias cada uno de ellos y trato de adivinar en el recorrido de su nariz algún tipo de diseño reconocible. El primer punto, al que asigno el número 1, se sitúa entre mis cejas, donde hasta hace muy poco se encontraba la mancha blanca y ovalada que amenazaba nuestras vidas. A partir de ahí se convierte en uno de aquellos pasatiempos con los que de niños tratábamos de que las horas transcurrieran rápidas durante las tardes de verano, hasta que mamá decidía que había pasado tiempo suficiente para que fuera seguro volver a la playa sin sufrir un corte de digestión mortal._

_Como con los enchufes, Missy y yo estábamos convencidas de que era otra de esas cosas de madres que puede que no fueran mentira, pero tampoco del todo ciertas. Al fin y al cabo jamás sufrí ni conocí a nadie que sufriera uno de esos cortes que amenazaban con arruinar todos los veranos de nuestra vida de ahí en adelante, ni conocí a nadie que hubiera conocido a alguien que hubiera sufrido… Para asegurarse de que tal desgracia no cayera sobre nuestra familia, mamá nos hacía pasar las horas de más calor en nuestras habitaciones leyendo o haciendo cualquier otra actividad que no supusiera más esfuerzo que sostener un bolígrafo. Antes de aprender a leer, a mí me gustaba jugar a descubrir imágenes en las líneas que unían los puntos numerados de la página._

-En medio de las cejas, sobre la nariz.

-Mi ceja derecha, expectante e inmóvil.

-El lóbulo de mi oreja, pendiente de coral incluido, húmedo y caliente con su saliva.

-El centro de mi barbilla.

La punta de la nariz de Mulder se detiene en este último punto al recordar la abrasión provocada por la explosión del airbag de mi coche cuando Donnie Pfaster me sacó de la carretera. Nuestras pupilas se encuentran y sé exactamente lo que está pensando.

“Fue la primera vez que me dejaste ver tu corazoncito, o más bien debería decir que se te escapó de las manos mientras tratabas de sujetarlo. Ya me habías dado pruebas más que irrefutables de tu valor como agente y de tu inteligencia como científica cuando comprendí lo que significaban esas tres palabras pronunciadas a través de unas comisuras que se curvaban hacia abajo a pesar de tu esfuerzo por controlarlas…

_Estoy bien, Mulder. _

Que bajo esa capa de mujer independiente, profesional, y segura de sí misma había un ser humano vulnerable, a veces tan asustado que lo único que deseabas era cerrar los ojos, llorar, y que al menos durante unos minutos alguien te abrazase sin juzgarte. Sin considerarte incapaz”.

_Al oír esas palabras no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. ¡Ojala más hombres tuvieran esa capacidad de reflexión!. La empatía e intuición de Mulder. Su necesidad de justicia… La vida de las mujeres, a lo ancho del mundo, sería tan distinta._

“No tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser una de las pocas mujeres trabajando en un campo dominado por hombres, donde todas hemos sentido alguna vez que nos ahogamos en testosterona. Esa sustancia química, un tanto siniestra, que os impulsa a mostrar un comportamiento irracional, incluso inhumano. A pelear por el poder por cualquier medio y bajo cualquier circunstancia, por incompresible que sea, incluso cuando no os proporciona ningún tipo de placer ni sentimiento agradable por el que merezca la pena luchar. Sólo la sensación irracional, absurda, de que someter a otro ser humano, sea física, emocional, o psicológicamente es un fin válido en sí mismo.

Cuando llevas milenios disfrutando de privilegios que te han sido otorgados de modo arbitrario, sin que hayas tenido que hacer nada para ganarlos, no ves razones para hacerte planteamientos vitales, y acabas creyendo que tienes derecho simplemente por ser quién eres, un hombre, y que por lo tanto los que no son como tú, las mujeres, no tienen derecho a esos mismo privilegios. Al fin y al acabo, los privilegios sólo son tales si sólo algunas personas tienen la oportunidad de disfrutarlos.

El tiempo transcurre, las sociedades avanzan lentamente, y algunos hombres comienzan a ponerse nerviosos porque las conciencias también cambian y temen perder a manos de las mujeres esa pequeña parcela de poder que ocupan sin que hayan hecho nada para merecerla. Si nada más, al menos tienen ese poder sobre las mujeres de su entorno o de su familia, que les otorga, sólo por comparación, un valor aparente. Es más fácil, y más cobarde, creerse poderoso negando valor al otro que demostrar que lo eres con tus propias acciones. En un entorno así no puedes bajar la guardia. No puedes arriesgarte a darles una excusa que inmediatamente utilizarán contra ti para evitar que pises un terreno que consideran suyo porque incluso Dios les da la razón. Un dios que ellos mismos han creado a su medida para que legitimice un sistema de creencias que convierte a la mitad de la especie en ciudadanos de segunda, cuando no directamente en objeto de su propiedad. Y a ellos en propietarios.

En un mundo así, y en un trabajo como este, una mujer nunca puede permitirse el lujo de _no estar bien_.

No quiero que te des por aludido de modo personal, Mulder, porque tú no eres así. Tú no eres de los que nos consideran el enemigo a abatir, o que existimos sólo para haceros la vida más fácil acomodándonos a vuestras expectativas y a vuestros deseos a cambio de que nos perdonéis la vida, pero todas las mujeres nos hemos preguntado, en un momento u otro, qué diantre le ocurre al macho de nuestra especie”.

_Mulder toma mi cara entre sus manos, bajo la línea de la mandíbula, y se separa para dirigirme una mirada que transmite admiración y cierta tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sabe lo que quiere decir, pero no le resulta fácil ordenar las palabras sin que parezca una de sus bromas cargadas de sarcasmo._

“Scully.., eso sólo de la pequeña lesión que te provocó la explosión del airbag… Me gustaría saber que te pasó por la cabeza el día que te encontré a punto de perderla en Dudley (Arkansas)”.

“¿La empresa _Pollos Chacko_?. No. Este no es el mejor momento para hablar de aquello”, _replico haciendo una mueca de desagrado._

_Mulder besa de nuevo el centro de mi barbilla con su nariz y continúa con su juego de unir los puntos haciendo el camino en sentido inverso y simétrico al otro lado de mi cara para terminar donde empezó, entre mis cejas. Al acabar se separa y durante unos segundos sigo notando el tacto y el calor del trazo de su nariz en mi piel, como si hubiera dibujado en mi cara algo que parece un corazón. La sensación hace vibrar el resto de mi cuerpo._

“¡Hmmmmmmmm!... Sabía que esa nariz tenía que servir para algo más que sostener tus gafas en su sitio”, _bromeo con los ojos cerrados para intentar que la sensación perdure._

_Mulder acerca sus labios a mi oído._

“Sirve para mucho más. Lo descubrí el día que llegaste al despacho y me comporté como un engreído, retándote a que te atrevieras a tumbar mis ideas extrañas acerca de lo que le paso a aquella joven que encontraron en el bosque con tus razones perfectamente lógicas y racionales”.

_“Las respuestas están ahí. Sólo hay que saber dónde buscar”,_ recordó Scully.

_“Por eso pusieron la I al F.B.I.”,_ respondió él. “Cuando me incliné para decir aquellas palabras cerca de tu cara detecté tu perfume. Algo muy tenue. Recuerdo que pensé que debía ser vainilla. Seguramente te lo aplicaste al levantarte, muy temprano, y ya era media mañana. El aroma que quedaba apenas enmascaraba el verdadero olor de tu piel y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que no te dieras cuenta de que las aletas de mi nariz se dilataban para recoger hasta la última molécula.

Ese día cambió la relación algo tirante que siempre habíamos mantenido mi nariz y yo. Desde el día que te conocí, esta nariz es una bendición”.

_Mulder ratifica sus palabras acercándose de nuevo para acariciarme con ella esa zona detrás de mi oreja que parece tener conexión directa e inalámbrica con la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo. _

_Siento curiosidad por saber si también él tiene algún punto secreto que emita descargas eléctricas con sólo un leve contacto. Para averiguarlo separo mis dedos entrelazados en su nuca y comienzo una exploración lenta, metódica, y rigurosa como corresponde a la doctora seria y profesional que soy. Tomando en mis manos una porción de la espuma que nos envuelve la extiendo en sus hombros con un masaje circular y al momento noto la contracción involuntaria de los músculos bajo la piel. La expresión de Mulder es totalmente neutra, su verdadera cara de pánico, por lo que soy incapaz de leer nada en ella. Otra cosa distinta es la dilatación de sus pupilas, imposibles de controlar. Sé qué es lo que lo provoca y es suficiente para que me sienta poderosa e infantil a partes iguales, orgullosa del influjo que mi pequeño cuerpo ejerce sobre el suyo con poco más que mi cercanía. Una luna diminuta con la fuerza de gravedad suficiente como para despertar cada día la bonita piel del planeta al que irremediablemente acompaña en su órbita._

_Al recorrer mis dedos a lo largo de sus brazos no puedo evitar redactar en mi mente una lista con los músculos que reconozco bajo mis yemas._

_Deltoides – bíceps – tríceps – braquioradial - vasto externo - vasto interno - flexores y extensores de la mano…_

_Todos contrayéndose y pulsando en rápida sucesión cuando mis dedos pasan por encima. En la posición que estamos me resulta imposible acabar mi exploración como corresponde, en sus dedos aún entrelazados a mi espalda. Por fortuna, Mulder tiene una gran superficie corporal accesible a mi tacto por lo que comenzando en el mismo sitio, los hombros, decido ahora estudiar su tórax con mis manos resbaladizas de espuma._

_Separo mis dedos para arrastrar con cuidado mis cinco uñas sobre la superficie de cada pectoral, caliente, suave, y como almohadillado, e inmediatamente reconozco en mi garganta la sensación distintiva de que voy a hiperventilar. Retengo el aire en mis pulmones y mientras me recuerdo a mí misma que debo respirar lentamente siento los labios de Mulder cerca de la línea de mi pelo llenando sus propios pulmones con el aire que arrastra entre sus dientes apretados. El sonido que produce, como el de la cola vibrante de una serpiente de cascabel amenazando entre las rocas, levanta carne de gallina en mi piel. Mis uñas se hunden un poco más en su carne y continúan su lento viaje al sur hasta que un obstáculo las detiene en su camino. Los pezones de Mulder sobresalen de su cuerpo, oscuros y tentadores, y se endurecen ante mis ojos. Con una media sonrisa de orgullo compruebo que he encontrado uno de los puntos que buscaba cuando detecto en el movimiento leve y rítmico de su tetilla izquierda, el corazón acelerado que late dentro. _

“¿Tienes cosquillas, Mulder_?”, le pregunto con el tono más seductor de que soy capaz. Tanto que noto la parte superior de mi pecho y mis mejillas ruborizarse al sonido de mi propia voz._

_En lugar de responder, Mulder hace un par de movimientos respiratorios lentos y conscientes tratando de apaciguar su corazón antes de que acabe definitivamente desbocado._

“¿Y tú?”.

_Su pregunta me sorprende un segundo, pero no tanto como el movimiento de sus manos cuando, inesperadamente, las siento bajo mis axilas. Los dedos estirados sobre mis omóplatos, rodeándome, como si quisiera levantarme de mi posición en la bañera. Sus pulgares en la parte superior de mis pechos se mueven arriba y abajo, tan cerca de mis pezones que el estremecimiento de mi piel va a hacer hervir el agua que nos rodea._

“Sí…, pero no te voy a decir dónde”.

“¡Oh!... Eso sí que no me lo esperaba de ti, Scully. Una agente especial del FBI hecha y derecha ocultando información fundamental para la resolución de un caso… ¿Debería ponerte las esposas y leerte tus derechos?”.

“¿Quieres ponérmelas?”.

_Tengo que tragar saliva para no ahogarme en mis propias palabras. El leve sonido en mi garganta es suficiente para que casi se me escapen las que Mulder susurra a continuación junto a mi sien._

“Sólo si tú quieres... Aún es pronto, pero sabes que lo que digas quedará grabado en la zona oportuna de mi cerebro para futuras referencias”.

“Entendido, señor. Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, señor”,_ respondo con media sonrisa y mi voz de hija de Capitán de Marina. _“En cuanto al otro tema, el de las cosquillas, ¿te has dado por vencido sin haber siquiera cerrado el caso?. ¿Sin hacerte más preguntas ni continuar con la investigación, buscando alternativas que a nadie más se le hubieran ocurrido?. Tú no eres Mulder… Date la vuelta para que pueda comprobar si tienes cola”.

_Mulder abre la boca, pero es mi mandíbula la que cuelga hasta casi rozar la espuma cuando me doy cuenta de cómo ha sonado. Encontrar las palabras y ordenarlas del modo adecuado para responder con el comentario oportuno, arriesgándose a acabar con la palma de mi mano, caliente y roja, impresa en su mejilla le lleva décimas de segundo._

“Sí quieres comprobarlo no hace falta que nos movamos ni un ápice. Sólo espera a que se aclare un poco la espuma aquí abajo”.

_Señala con sus cejas entre los dos._

“¡Mulder!”, _grito fingiéndome mucho más escandalizada de lo que estoy. En realidad es sólo una estrategia para que no se dé cuenta de que lo que de verdad estoy es más excitada de lo que debería ser legal dentro de una bañera._

_Nos sonreímos el uno al otro como dos adolescentes tontorrones haciendo bromas porque no tenemos idea de cómo gestionar las emociones que nos embargan._

_Tengo que bajar la mirada para calmarme un poco, pero me detengo en la cicatriz de la herida de bala en su hombro izquierdo. La que le provoqué yo misma con mi arma de servicio en un intento desesperado de salvarle una vez más de su propia impulsividad. La cicatriz, justo bajo su clavícula, tiene forma ovalada, y con el tiempo la piel ha adquirido una textura fina y tensa de un tono rosado más claro que la de alrededor. La estructura de la epidermis en esa zona ha quedado irremediablemente dañada y los melanocitos en las capas basales no pueden cumplir su función protectora frente a los rayos solares._

_Es como una versión premonitoria de la mancha ovalada y blanca que he llevado yo detrás de mi nariz. Heridas de guerra. Daños colaterales en nuestra lucha conjunta por salvar al mundo de enemigos en la sombra y a nosotros mismos de nuestros propios demonios._

_Mis uñas siguen acariciando su piel en su viaje al sur. A la altura de las costillas, donde comienza el nivel del agua, me detengo y paso la lengua por mis labios, pero apenas consigo humedecerlos porque el interior de mi boca es la única parte de mi cuerpo que en este momento está totalmente seca. Concentrada en sentir a Mulder bajo mis dedos no he sido consciente de que llevo un buen rato respirando por la boca con el fin de satisfacer mis necesidades de aire. Mi cerebro ha detectado que el nivel de excitación de mi cuerpo aumenta rápidamente y tanto mi respiración como mi corazón se aceleran exigiendo más oxígeno._

“Scu…lly”.

_Mi nombre en sus labios suena entrecortado, urgente; con un matiz que me provoca el deseo incontrolable de acercar mis labios a los suyos y comenzar a aplicarle la técnica boca a boca. Mulder también tiene sed. Nuestras mentes se están leyendo y con un movimiento coordinado miramos al unísono al otro lado de la bañera, donde las copas de vino descansan olvidadas en el suelo._

“Vas a tener que ayudarme. Tienes los brazos más largos”,_ digo señalando el vino con la barbilla, fuera de mi alcance a menos que me ponga en pie en la bañera… y no tengo la menor intención de soltar el tronco del eucalipto al que sigo aferrada._

_Mulder sonríe con una mueca burlona al reconocer que la frase que acabo de pronunciar no ha sido casual._

_Cuando separa las manos que tenía tan cerca de mis pechos tengo que obligarme a ahogar un sonido de decepción en el fondo de mi garganta, pero enseguida vuelve a apoyarse en mi hombro y empuja para impulsarse de modo que pueda alcanzar las copas. La fuerza de su mano acerca mi torso al suyo y al notar su vello rozando uno de mis pezones necesito mojar mis labios con la lengua por segunda vez, sin éxito. Mulder reacciona con rapidez poniendo la copa de vino ante a mis ojos._

“Esta vez sí me ha tocado el premio gordo, Scully”.

_Replicar a este comentario requiere primero un trago bien largo y después una ceja bien alta._

“¿El premio gordo?. ¿Es lo que soy para ti?. No estoy segura de cómo tomarme eso”.

_Mulder toma su trago, casi media copa de una vez, antes de lanzar su labio inferior húmedo de vino en mi dirección y bajar la cabeza como para facilitarme la tarea de alcanzar su nuca. Truth aún no ha logrado superarle en su habilidad para poner esa cara de cachorro abandonado con la que sabe que le perdono casi todo._

“Ayúdame, Scully. No tengo toda la sangre que necesito en la cabeza. ¿Cómo definirías en pocas palabras lo que soy yo para ti?”.

_Esa me la sé. Es una pregunta fácil._

“Eres lo que hace que merezca la pena todo lo demás. Lo que he ganado y lo que he perdido. Lo que he aprendido y lo que me da miedo descubrir. Los sueños que tengo y los que he aceptado que nunca se harán realidad. Eres el compañero de viaje desde que abrí los ojos y comprendí que lo importante no es la meta”.

_Nuestras copas están tan próximas la una a la otra que el cling involuntario nos saca del pequeño trance en que nos hemos sumido tras el silencio que ha seguido a mis palabras._

“¡Wow!. Lo tuyo no es la concisión. Debe ser cosa de médicos, algo que viene con la profesión. Esa tendencia a usar palabras larguísimas y términos científicos que pueden asfixiarte al pronunciarlos”.

“Eres la persona por la que ya no me duele haber decepcionado a mi padre”, _concluyo sin hacer mucho caso de sus últimas palabras._

_Mulder relaja los músculos de su boca cuando percibe que su tono irónico no encaja del todo bien con la seriedad que escucha en la mía. Su mano libre vuelve a su lugar secreto, la parte baja de mi espalda, y extiende sus dedos en mí asegurándose de no bajarla demasiado._

“No puedo creer que alguien como tú haya decepcionado nunca a nadie que merezca la pena. Si tu padre aún estuviera con nosotros lo entendería. Sí, te dedicas a cazar monstruos y descubrir conspiraciones conmigo, pero por el camino has salvado más vidas y has logrado justicia para más personas inocentes de lo que hubieras conseguido en el mejor hospital del país. No las llevas sujetas en la solapa de tus trajes, pero tú y yo sabemos que has ganado más medallas que tu padre y tu hermano Bill juntos. El Capitán Scully lo habría reconocido como el hombre honorable que era”.

_Mi mano también se mueve del lugar en el que descansa, en su pecho, para acariciarle la mejilla. Nos sonreímos cuando comprobamos lo distinto que es este contacto para cada uno y, a pesar de ello, nos provoca la misma sensación reconfortante. Yo noto su piel áspera, por los miles de agujas diminutas que forman su barba de un día. En cambio, la palma de mi mano es cálida y suave por la espuma de las sales de baño y cuando le acaricio, Mulder inclina ligeramente el rostro para recostar su mejilla en ella como si fuera una almohada de plumas._

“El agua se está enfriando, Mulder. Deberíamos salir”.

“¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?”.

_No. No lo está diciendo de broma. Yo asiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza y le entrego mi copa casi vacía para que la deje con la suya en el suelo. Después se echa hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cierra los párpados mientras espera con una media sonrisa en los labios. Unas cuantas mariposas revolotean en mi estómago cuando pienso que las imágenes que hay ahora mismo detrás de sus párpados deben ser tanto o más gráficas que las que vería a este lado si le pidiera que abriera los ojos. Me apresuro a salir de la bañera tocándole lo menos posible, y me envuelvo en una toalla enorme. Sin el agua ni el vapor en el ambiente, mi piel acusa rápidamente el frío y se vuelve de gallina. Tiemblo ligeramente, y con la mano ya en el picaporte le miro antes de salir._

“Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Mulder. Voy vestirme en la habitación mientras sales de la bañera… y gracias por mantener las manos cerca de la superficie del agua”.

_Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y me miran con tal intensidad que puedo leer en ellos como en un libro abierto, pero de todos modos lo dice._

“El deseo ha estado ahí durante más de tres años, ¿por qué correr ahora?. Quiero estar seguro de que los dos estamos preparados. De que la primera vez que estemos juntos sea al menos como la hemos imaginado en nuestras mentes”.

____________

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Despertares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano son el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 9º: Despertares.**

**Martes 23:55 p.m.**

_A pesar de la escasa protección que me ofrece este camisón, y de que Mulder se aseguró de que las ascuas en la chimenea del salón quedaran extinguidas antes de venir a la cama, siento calor. Es una sensación envolvente y placentera. Un calor peculiar que comienza en la base del cuello y alcanza la parte posterior de mis rodillas, con dos ramificaciones a medio camino. Dos brazos que me rodean la cintura, uno por encima y otro por debajo del cuerpo._

_Hace rato que me pregunto si este último no se le ha quedado dormido._

_A Mulder no parece preocuparle. Lleva en la misma posición, con sus manos superpuestas sobre mi ombligo y la mía encima de las suyas, el tiempo suficiente como para que yo esté ya a medio camino del sueño._

_La energía nerviosa y la obsesión por salvar lo que más le importa es lo que siempre le ha impedido permanecer callado, inmóvil, o dormido mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora que se ha convertido en una manta cálida y protectora detrás de mí, siento su mente despierta, corriendo Dios sabe alrededor de qué teoría, qué recuerdo, qué amenaza… No lo voy a decir en voz alta, pero le he necesitado exactamente así tantas veces, abrazado a mí cuando me aterrorizaban los monstruos del mundo y los que en ocasiones he encontrado debajo de mi cama, que ahora que nos hemos atrevido a dar el siguiente medio paso, lo único que podría mejorarlo es que los dos fuéramos capaces de olvidarnos de la Verdad._

_Vivir una vida normal. _

_En este momento, abrazada, cubierta con el peso y el calor de su cuerpo, y el escalofrío de su aliento en mi cuello aceptaría incluso una vida aburrida._

_Sí, ya sé. ¿Dónde ha ido la valiente e independiente agente Scully?. ¿Dónde ha quedado la necesidad de lograr justicia para los inocentes?. ¿Dónde la idea de marcar una diferencia que ponga mi nombre en los libros de Ciencia?. ¿Dónde mi obligación de dar un paso adelante, cuadrar los hombros, y exigir responsabilidades por lo que nos hicieron a mí y a las demás mujeres de MUFON?... Es difícil recordarlo en este momento, cuando Mulder ocupa mis cinco sentidos, y está a punto de provocar un cortocircuito por sobrecarga en las líneas que unen mi cuerpo y mi mente._

_Y todo ello a pesar de que estamos totalmente inmóviles y no hemos hecho nada._

_Mañana por la mañana volveré a tomar el timón de mi vida, pero ahora quiero disfrutar al menos de una noche entre las cuatro paredes de esta habitación, solos y en silencio. Sin monstruos ni mentiras. Sin sueños a cada lado de la puerta, ni frustraciones solitarias. Sin culpabilidad ni miedo a perder el control. La semana que viene volveremos al despacho y tendremos que pensar algo, pero ahora mismo necesito sentirme protegida, acompañada, cálida, a salvo…_

_Como Linus con su mantita._

_Sólo que mi mantita tiene nombre, se mueve, respira, habla, toca, hace comentarios irónicos, me mira con esos ojos…, generalmente todo a la vez. A veces incluso llora conmigo._

_Relajados por fin, entro en una especie de sopor apacible mientras a Mulder, incapaz de dormir, aún le queda trabajo que hacer con sus labios. Es la tercera vez que sujeta el tirante de mi camisón entre ellos y lo separa de mi hombro para soltarlo con un chasquido apenas audible sobre mi piel. Sonrío en la oscuridad cuando pienso que el efecto ni se acerca a lo que yo logro cuando chasqueo mis guantes de látex, pero Mulder sabe que ha traído esa imagen a mi mente cuando escucha mi risita. Y sabe también que estoy despierta._

“Mulder, quiero comer erizos de mar”.

_Otro chasquido del tirante en mi piel, esta vez más sonoro. Mulder levanta la cabeza por encima de mi hombro y trata de mirar la pantalla del móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Si no la enciende es imposible ver la hora, pero es todo lo que piensa hacer sin separarse de mí. Eso, y adivinarla por la luz que aún tardará horas en colarse entre las cortinas._

“¿Ahora?... Juraría que no es lo mejor para una cena tardía ni para un desayuno temprano, pero tú eres la experta en comidas saludables…y dudosamente comestibles”.

“Y quiero revolcarme en una piscina de bolas de colores”, _le interrumpo sin darme por aludida._

_Esta vez no sólo levanta la cabeza, sino que retira el brazo que tiene bajo mi costado para apoyarse en el codo. Su otra mano está en la parte alta de mi cadera. En medio de la cama, sobre nosotros, flota un signo de interrogación tamaño Jumbo._

“Scully… ¿Estás siendo temeraria, o son antojos?”, _pregunta inseguro_.

_Me giro para quedar bocarriba y dispararle con la mirada, pero no hay luz suficiente como para encontrar sus ojos, así que hablo en la dirección general de su cara._

“¿Hiciste algo inapropiado en el baño de espuma que yo deba saber, Mulder?”, _contraataco._

“¡Ough, Scully, por Dios!”.

_La imagen flota ahí dentro, en su cráneo, y avergonzado por la insinuación casi no capta el humor en el tono serio de mi voz._

“Quiero hacer todo lo que he dejado de hacer por temor a que empañara la imagen que he creado desde que salí de la Facultad de Medicina. Quiero dejar de hacer sólo lo que los demás esperan de mí”, _continúo con la idea que tengo en la mente_.

“Hace cinco años que nos conocemos, Scully. Yo diría que entrar en el despacho fue el primer paso en esa dirección. Estar juntos en esta cama es el último hasta ahora, pero tampoco es necesario que nos volvamos locos y el lunes pidamos cita a Skinner para decirle que modifique nuestros archivos personales añadiendo un par de detalles jugosos”.

“No sé… Si lo hiciéramos nos ganaríamos unas palmaditas en la espalda y unas bebidas gratis porque Skinner se haría con la porra alrededor de la máquina de café”.

_Puedo notar los ojos de Mulder abiertos y redondos como platillos volantes en la oscuridad justo antes de estallar en carcajadas. ¡Dios, cómo he echado de menos reír juntos con cualquier broma ridícula entre los dos!. Tanteo en la oscuridad para tocar su mejilla y él cubre mi mano con la suya, mucho más grande, presionando contra su piel. La sensación es tan familiar, y al mismo tiempo tan irreal... Un sueño compartido en el que por fin podemos acariciarnos sin que haya una razón, ni poner excusas, ni tener que fingir que sólo es lo que es, cuando los dos sabemos que es mucho más._

“También quiero bailar _Walking in Menphis_ contigo”.

_Al recuerdo de aquella noche, mi pie derecho se mueve buscando sus piernas. Cuando noto lo que debe ser el lado de una pantorrilla tengo que comprobar si se trata de la derecha o la izquierda para no tocar la lesión de la medusa, y una vez segura recorro su pierna buena desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo con los dedos de mis pies._

_Mulder aparta mi mano de su cara y extiende mis dedos en su palma, en la misma posición que tenía aquella noche en el concierto._

“La próxima vez que bailemos _Walking in Menphis_ quiero que vistas el mismo traje de chaqueta que llevabas esa noche”.

“¿El mismo?”, _la confusión me hace puntuar la pregunta con mi ceja elevada aunque Mulder no pueda verla._ “La verdad es que me sentía un poco fuera de lugar rodeada de música y luces con aquel aspecto… Era uno de los trajes que suelo vestir en el despacho. Puestos a pensar en ello, creí que preferirías verme con algo más adecuado. Un vestido de noche o algo así”.

_Mientras hago esta sugerencia dejo resbalar mi mano a lo largo de su bíceps. Su brazo doblado a mi lado, con sus propios dedos acariciando el pequeño espacio libre de pelo detrás de mi oreja me está obligando a realizar inspiraciones profundas._

“La próxima vez, en traje de chaqueta, Scully. En los bailes siguientes no tendré inconveniente en que vistas un vestido de noche. Nunca te he visto en uno, pero te he imaginado en algunos con los que me ganaría una ceja bien alta si te diera detalles”.

_Por el silencio que sigue a sus palabras sé que está haciendo exactamente eso._

“Bailaré contigo en traje de chaqueta, Mulder, a cambio de algo”.

“¿De qué?”.

“A partir de ahora, cuando me saques de casa de madrugada durante los fines de semana, que sea para cosas como esa. Bailar, comer erizos de mar, o revolcarme en una piscina de bolas de colores; también me vale pasear por la playa, golpear pelotas de béisbol de noche en el parque, o dejar que te afeite frente al espejo de mi baño. Lo de perseguir alienígenas, sólo de lunes a viernes en horario de oficina, ¿de acuerdo?”.

_Mulder acerca sus labios a mi oído como si hubiera alguien con nosotros que pudiera escuchar._

“¿Alguna vez has afeitado a un hombre, Scully?”,_ pregunta, su voz de cueva profunda sin explorar. Juraría que no ha oído nada del resto de mi sugerencia. _

“Nunca…, pero he imaginado muchas veces hacértelo a ti”.

“No es tan fácil como parece. La cuchilla está muy afilada y si no la manejas con precisión…”.

“¿Más afilada que un escalpelo?”,_ le desafío con mi propia voz de miel caliente. _“Ninguno de mis pacientes se ha quejado nunca de que me tiemble el pulso”.

“Tus pacientes suelen estar muertos. No creí que fuera necesario apuntarlo”.

“Aun así. Nunca les he hecho un corte en un lugar que no quisiera cortar. ¿No aprendiste eso cuando te disparé?”.

_Los dedos de mi pie siguen su recorrido arriba y abajo de su pierna, lentamente, obligándome a dividir mi mente. Una parte sigue la conversación, y la otra se esfuerza por sentir cada centímetro de piel, de músculo, cada pelo… La respiración de Mulder suena fuerte cuando expulsa el aire por sus fosas nasales._

“Aquel suceso… aún me plantea algunas dudas cuando me acuesto a pensar… en mi sofá. Un disparo al aire hubiera sido más que suficiente… para detenerme”,_ dice dejando que el tono sarcástico se mezcle con las palabras algo entrecortadas._

“Cuando tienes una idea fija en la mente casi nada es suficiente para detenerte. Es una cualidad tuya que me ha sacado de mis casillas muchas veces en estos cinco años, pero reconozco que en tres o cuatro ocasiones ha sido la razón principal de que me haya enamorado de ti”.

“¡Oh!, ¿y qué ocasiones han sido esas?. ¿Quieres decir que llevo cinco años malinterpretando tus miradas y alguna de las mil veces que has elevado los ojos al cielo no era porque estuvieras reprimiendo tus ganas de pegarme otro tiro?”.

“No. A veces era justo lo contrario. Más de una vez, cuando te sentías eufórico tratando de convencerme de la posibilidad de una de tus teorías, lo único que yo quería era cerrarte la boca, pero no con explicaciones científicas o argumentos racionales, sino con mis labios”.

_Juro que oigo cómo los de Mulder se estiran en una sonrisa de anuncio de sandía._

“Scully, a veces he creído que el día que llegaste al despacho y estrechaste mi mano debía de haber alguien más oculta dentro de aquella enorme chaqueta con hombreras. Sólo me has dejado ver retazos de ella, casi siempre cuando uno de los dos estaba en medio de una experiencia potencialmente letal, pero confieso que me gusta tanto o más que la que me explicó muy racionalmente porqué no creía en extraterrestres. Aún así, la próxima vez que bailemos quiero que vistas aquel traje de chaqueta oscuro con la camisa blanca debajo, no un vestido de noche_”, insiste._

“¿Por qué?”.

“Porque quiero tener de nuevo aquella sensación de tu pecho oculto tras la chaqueta presionando contra el mío”.

_Me sale una risita un tanto ridícula._

“Fue un acercamiento algo brusco. No esperaba que tirases tan fuerte de mi mano y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio”, _recuerdo_.

“Nunca lo hubiera permitido. Durante el tiempo que duró la canción estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que no sabía dónde mirar. Es decir, sabía dónde quería mirar, a tus ojos. Yo estaba feliz, aunque confieso que algo nervioso. Temía que con el pequeño choque y nuestros cuerpos tan cerca te sintieras incómoda y quisieras alejarte antes de que acabara la canción, pero cuando ví tu sonrisa y que no apartabas tu mirada de la mía, supe que había acertado al echarle valor”.

“¿Qué te hizo pensar que me sentiría incómoda, Mulder?. Desde que te conozco no has perdido oportunidad de demostrar que no tienes claro qué es eso del espacio personal en lo que a mí se refiere, y ni una sola vez he dicho una palabra cuando casi podía haber interpuesto una queja ante Recursos Humanos por conducta poco profesional. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre habría oído lo que tengo que decir respecto a los lugares dónde puede poner sus manos en lugar de la parte baja de mi espalda”, _comento tratando de que mi voz suene mortalmente seria en la oscuridad. Mulder sabe que estoy sonriendo._

“Más de una vez me he preguntado por qué no lo hacías. Sé que en ocasiones me he columpiado en la cuerda floja con mis insinuaciones y humor de doble sentido mientras estábamos solos en el despacho”.

“Porque hubiera bailado contigo otras diez canciones”, _reconozco_.

“ ¡Oh!..., ¿y me lo dices ahora?”.

_Su voz suena tan dolida como si le hubiera dado una bofetada con la mano abierta. Es su necesidad de bromear para disimular que en realidad todo es muy serio._

“No me pareció oportuno pedírtelo cuando los dos vestíamos ropa de trabajo y estábamos casi de servicio. Te recuerdo que volvíamos de la Comisaría cuando nos detuvimos a escuchar el concierto de Cher con los demás. Me hubiera gustado que insistieras, bailar al menos una canción más. No sé si fue la luz escasa o las interferencias del sonido ambiental, pero nuestra comunicación no verbal no funcionó del todo bien aquella noche”.

“Esto hay que arreglarlo”, _dice de repente_. “¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Scully?”.

“¿Ahora?”.

“Ahora mismo. En esta habitación”.

“Mulder…”.

_Me callo porque no sé qué decir, no porque quiera decir no. Por supuesto, quiero decir sí, pero…_

“Es de noche. No se ve nada… y no hay música”.

_No quiero que suene a excusa, pero...¡es de noche y no hay música!. Ni siquiera tenemos un televisor en el salón._

_Mulder se despega de mí e inmediatamente me siento abandonada en medio de una cama enorme, sin mi mantita protectora._

“¿Adonde vas?”.

“¿Para qué era que le pusieron la _I_ al _FBI_?”, _responde con su propia pregunta._

_Tengo que entornar los ojos para intuir por dónde camina mientras rodea la cama hasta situarse junto a la mesilla de mi lado para encender la lámpara. Los dos cerramos los párpados al resplandor repentino. Mulder cubre la pantalla con su propia camiseta; la que dejó a los pies de la cama cuando se la cambió por otra más gastada y apropiada para dormir. La habitación se transforma en un ambiente íntimo y anaranjado con sombras como nubes en el techo y las paredes. El rostro de Mulder cambia también con la luz matizada. Sus facciones parecen suaves, redondeadas, algo oscurecidas por la barba de menos de un día. A esta distancia, inclinado cerca de mí, distingo minúsculos reflejos dorados en sus pupilas verde oscuro. Le miró coger el móvil de la mesita y pulsar algunas teclas._

“Venga, Scully. Sal de la cama de una vez”.

_ Retiro las sábanas preguntándome qué tiene en mente cuando reconozco las primeras notas. Mulder deja el móvil en la mesita y estira su mano hacia mí con la cabeza baja y la expresión insegura de aquella noche. Yo sigo sentada en la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo, tirando del borde de mi camisón para cubrirme un poco más las piernas. Como si tuviera importancia._

“Mulder, no llevo ningún traje de chaqueta en mi equipaje. No pensé que lo fuera a necesitar”, _comento cuando comprendo lo que pretende._

“¡Tcht, tcht, tcht!”,_ chasquea la lengua fingiéndose decepcionado por mi falta de previsión. Casi me hace sentir culpable._

“Sueles volver a tu apartamento con prendas mías en tu maleta cuando las dejo olvidadas en las habitaciones de los moteles. Si me atreviera a enredar en tus cajones estoy seguro de que encontraría un par de boxer, o tres, que echo en falta desde hace meses. He tenido que reponer mis reservas de ropa interior para no verme literalmente con el culo al aire ante una eventual urgencia paranormal que nos obligue a salir de viaje de madrugada… ¿y tú olvidas tus trajes?”.

“No los olvidé. Sólo pensé que en la playa podía prescindir de ellos”, _respondo. Espero que no note que no tengo nada más que añadir en cuanto al otro tema, la desaparición de sus prendas íntimas. Para mí son caso cerrado y archivado con el informe oportuno plasmado en tela negra, y rayas azules, en el tercer cajón de mi cómoda, debajo de mis sujetadores especiales. Los que casi nunca me atrevo a vestir en horas de oficina._

_Mulder coge mi mano y tira de mí. El impulso me obliga a ponerme en pie y mi pecho se topa suavemente con el suyo. Nos sonreímos cuando reconocemos el gesto de aquella noche mágica, y la voz de Cher._

_Put on my blue suede shoes_

_and I boarded the plane… _

“Por esta vez vale este camisón, pero quiero bailar este tema con aquel traje de chaqueta oscuro con camisa blanca, y el mismo sujetador de encaje gris por dentro, ¿entendido?”.

_Tardo en responder, sólo algo sorprendida de que recuerde mi atuendo de aquella noche con tal detalle. Ahora entiendo sus dificultades para enfocar la vista cuando estábamos tan cerca..._

“¿Entendido?”, _repito en forma de interrogación, dejándole saber que se esta columpiando de nuevo._

“Quiero decir… ¿por favor?”,_ corrige bajando la voz hasta casi un susurro._

_Mulder levanta su mano izquierda para que apoye la mía y hace deslizar la otra por la seda del camisón desde la cintura hasta que la deja inmóvil y abierta en la parte baja de mi espalda. El contacto es intenso, casi eléctrico. Más aún que el de aquella noche sobre la chaqueta. Mi mano libre busca su bíceps desnudo, donde no llega la manga corta de su camiseta. Sip…, mucho mejor que el tejido de su chaqueta._

_Comienza a oscilar suavemente la parte superior del cuerpo mientras Cher sigue desgranando sus acordes._

_Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues_

_in the middle of the pouring rain_

_WC Handy won t look down over me… _

“A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, _Walking in Menphis habla de la experiencia real y espiritual de un viaje del autor, Marc Cohn, a la ciudad de Menphis (Tennesse). _No pretendía ser un homenaje expreso a Elvis Presley, pero yo creo que es exactamente eso lo que le salió”, _comenta con los labios rozando mi línea del pelo._

“¿Por eso te gusta este tema?”.

_Dirijo la pregunta mirando hacia arriba, al hueco de su garganta. Es lo más alto que llega el aliento de mi voz con mis pies descalzos. Mis caderas oscilan al ritmo de las suyas en un movimiento que comienza a ser hipnótico._

“Me gusta porque te ofrecí mi mano y la cogiste. Cada vez que escucho esta canción te imagino bailando conmigo”.

_Yeah, I got a first class ticket_

_but I m as blue as a boy can be…_

_Then I m walking in Menphis_

_Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale_

_Walking in Menphis_

_But do I really feel the way I feel?... _

“Estábamos rodeados de gente haciendo los coros y sentí como si todos se hubieran evaporado cuando comenzamos a movernos juntos”, _recuerdo_.

_Juntos y al unísono, como casi todo lo que hacemos. Dos cuerpos y una mente capaces de sentir el dolor, la soledad, y la injusticia infringida al otro como si se tratara de uno mismo. En estos cinco años lo hemos vivido demasiadas veces, hasta el punto de que tanto Mulder como yo tenemos cicatrices que no son sólo la huella de nuestras propias heridas. _

_Las que siguen provocando un dolor más profundo están en realidad en el alma del otro._

_Por fortuna, esta conexión única que existe entre nosotros también aparece en situaciones menos trágicas, a veces de modo inesperado, incluso desconcertante. La misma sensación de aquella noche en el concierto, de estar solos y juntos como si la gente a nuestro alrededor no se percatara de nuestra presencia, como si ni siquiera existiera, la hemos tenido en situaciones y lugares tan dispares como el gimnasio de un Instituto durante la fiesta de Aniversario de Promoción, o una reunión del Comité del Senado en el que pretendían que declarase acerca del paradero de Mulder para darles así munición con la que hacerle caer. De improviso apareció en medio de la reunión y tuvimos que esperar a hacer un receso antes de acercarnos el uno al otro. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero mientras me abrazaba, con sus dos brazos, sentí que todos los asistentes a la reunión desaparecían, incluido Skinner a pesar de que estaba justo a nuestro lado. El aroma de casi un día entero de viaje a contrarreloj, la preocupación, y la sangre de las pequeñas heridas en su rostro impregnaron mi nariz presionada contra su cuello, y aún así, lo único que realmente registró mi cerebro fue la sensación de que durante unos segundos existíamos sólo él y yo._

_Saw the ghost of Elvis_

_On Union Avenue_

_Followed him up to the gates of Graceland_

_Then I watched him walk right through… _

_Nuestras caderas se mueven al unísono, como nuestras manos en los remos del bote, o nuestras cabezas girando para localizar una amenaza súbita._

_Now security they did not see him_

_They just hovered around his tomb_

_But there s a pretty little thing_

_Waiting for the King_

_Down in the Jungle Room… _

“Te estoy oyendo pensar, Scully”.

“¡Oh,!... ¿En serio?”.

“¡Mmmmm hm!”.

“¿Qué crees que es lo que estoy pensando?”.

“No lo creo. Lo sé”.

_Mulder está jugando conmigo y, por supuesto, le sigo el juego._

“¿Qué sabes?”.

“Tienes la misma expresión que aquel día en Gibsonton, mientras hablabas con el señor Blockhead, justo antes de que se metiera en el coche con El Enigma. No sé de qué hablasteis, pero vi esa expresión cuando me miraste, mientras esperaba al pie de la caravana. La boca abierta, a punto de hacer una pregunta, y el ceño algo fruncido como si no supieras cómo formularla en voz alta”.

_He visto el futuro, y el futuro es… es…como él._

“Blockhead se lamentaba de lo que podía llegar a ser de su mundo, de que pudiera desaparecer. Una sociedad en que no exista la diversidad, en donde personas como él y sus compañeros no tienen lugar porque la tecnología, los avances científicos, los medios de comunicación, las prisas por vivir… nos han vuelto superficiales. Han unificado no solo nuestro aspecto físico, sino también nuestras mentes. Tú estabas allí inmóvil, pensativo, mirando al vacío con las manos en las caderas como un modelo de Armani posando para una revista. Recuerdo que pensé:

_¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?._

Llevábamos casi dos años trabajando juntos, y ya había aprendido dos cosas importantes. Tu aspecto físico no tenía absolutamente nada de malo. Eres un hombre agradecido de mirar, Mulder. No me importaría en absoluto tenerte cerca en mi futuro”.

“¡Oh!... No sé qué decir, Scully. Creo que me estoy ruborizando_”, bromea._ “Aunque no necesito decirte lo que eso tiene de malo. Has sido testigo de primera mano de lo que supone tenerme cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca… ¿Cuál fue la segunda cosa importante que aprendiste?”.

“El señor Blockhead y su clan podían ser tan diferentes a los que nos consideramos normales que apenas podemos imaginarlos, de ahí su éxito en el mundo del espectáculo, pero en el fondo nada les distinguía de nosotros. Sus mentes funcionan igual. Las mismas pasiones, los mismos impulsos, los mismos sueños… normales, rutinarios, faltos de imaginación. Tu cuerpo, en cambio, atractivo dentro de la normalidad, encierra una mente apasionante y curiosa, con una forma de pensar tan distinta a la de la mayoría que, como el señor Blockhead, podrías convertirte en el líder de tu propio grupo _freak_”.

“Me está costando atraer creyentes a mi causa, Scully. Hasta la fecha sólo tú te has mostrado dispuesta a seguirme, no sin bastante reticencia”, _reconoce con ironía_.

_Apoyo la mejilla en su pecho sin perder el ritmo de nuestras caderas. Su barbilla descansa en lo alto de mi cabeza hasta que acaba la canción._

“Tal vez sea cosa del coche alquilado en nombre del FBI. ¿Crees que una caravana propia te convertiría en un hombre más popular?”.

“No quiero ser un hombre popular. Me conformo con que la chica más popular del Instituto acepte bailar conmigo”.

“Nunca fui popular en el Instituto. Las cosas mejoraron en la Universidad, pero no demasiado. La Medicina deja poco tiempo para fiestas y relaciones sociales”.

“Yo creo que las cosas fueron perfectas el día que llamaste al despacho y estrechaste mi mano. Desde ese día no han hecho más que mejorar a pesar de los obstáculos y tropiezos en el camino”.

_When I was walking in Menphis_

_I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale_

_Walking in Menphis_

_But do I really feel the way I feel? _

_______

**Miércoles, 07:45 a.m.**

Scully despertó de un sobresalto al repentino sonido metálico muy cerca de su oído.

“¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Estás bien, Mulder?”.

El agente abrió los ojos a tiempo de verla llevarse la mano a la parte baja de la espalda dispuesta a sacar su arma de una funda inexistente y repeler cualquier amenaza que supusiera un peligro para cualquiera de los dos. Se deshizo al momento de las sábanas que le cubrían hasta la barbilla para sentarse a su lado y apoyar la mano en el muslo de ella.

“¡Woha, woha!, tranquila, Scully. No pasa nada. Ha sido _Truth_”.

“¿_Truth_?”, repitió frunciendo el ceño tratando recordar dónde había oído ese nombre. Mulder se frotó los ojos y bostezó ruidosamente dándole tiempo para que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas penetrasen también entre las telarañas de la mente _out_ de Scully.

“_Truth_, ¿recuerdas?”, insistió. “Creo que quiere su desayuno”.

Señaló el lado de la cama. La perra sostenía entre sus fauces el cuenco de comida metálico con la clara intención de soltarlo en la sábana, junto a la cadera de la agente. La primera vez había quedado demasiado cerca del borde y resbalado hasta el suelo golpeando las antiguas tablillas de madera encerada, y despertando a Scully con el estrépito. Con las patas anteriores apoyadas en el colchón, esta vez _Truth_ se aseguró de empujarlo bien dentro de la cama. Y por si el mensaje no había quedado claro, dejó colgar su lengua rosada entre los colmillos inferiores y jadeó con entusiasmo mientras rozaba el cuenco vacío con el hocico, y alternaba la mirada entre los dos agentes.

“¿Hay algún sitio en el que tengas que estar sin falta a las 08:00h, _Truth_?, porque si no es así, te recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones”, se quejó Scully algo molesta con la perra al ser despertada de forma tan brusca.

“Tú sigue durmiendo. Yo me encargo de darle su ración de pienso de gama alta”, bromeó Mulder con una media mueca dirigida a sus dos _chicas_ por igual.

Se puso en pie y rodeó la cama para recoger el cuenco antes de dirigirse a la cocina. _Truth_ le siguió al momento con la nariz pegada a su pierna, agitando la cola con alegría no contenida. Scully les siguió a los dos con el mismo interés hasta que desaparecieron de la habitación, sus ojos ahora bien despiertos y fijos en el trasero de Mulder cubierto por el pantalón del pijama…

Con toda la cama para ella, Scully arrastró sus caderas hasta que notó el calor del colchón en la zona que él acababa de abandonar. Se echó hacia atrás, bocarriba sobre la almohada, y emitió un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción cuando al cubrirse con la sábana hasta la nariz, se sintió rodeada del aroma de su compañero. Al momento, el latido de su corazón se hizo más lento, y su respiración pausada y consciente. Si hubiera tenido un tensiómetro a mano habría podido comprobar que su tensión arterial, y sus niveles de stress, se acercaban al de una mujer con una vida casi normal…

_¿Por qué era tan sencillo calmar el latido de su corazón durmiendo a su lado y tan complicado compartir la vida con él como para que su mente durante estos cinco años se hubiera convertido en una montaña rusa?._

La pregunta llevaba tiempo en los rincones remotos de su mente, pero este no era el momento para cavilaciones vitales. Puede que nunca lo fuera así que, desde su remisión, decidió que mientras encontraba una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegase, no iba a perder ni un minuto más de vida sin él. Con la trayectoria y la experiencia de su vida y su trabajo durante los últimos cinco años sabía que las _épocas buenas_ nunca duraban así que lo único inteligente era aprovecharlas antes de que otra idea dentro de alguna teoría irracional se convirtiera en pesadilla muy real…

Scully escuchaba los sonidos familiares e inofensivos de _Truth_ y Mulder en la cocina. Sonidos que dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro en lugar de tensar su cuerpo preparándolo para defenderse o luchar. El repiqueteo del pienso al caer en el cuenco de metal le recordó el granizo que golpeaba el tejado de la casa de sus padres, en la Base Naval. Las tormentas de verano acompañadas de rayos y truenos durante las que Margaret reunía a sus cuatro hijos alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cocina. Con el miedo impreso en los rostros infantiles le miraban encender una vela gruesa; a continuación les animaba a recitar con ella lo que recordaran de una oración que Maggie se sabía de memoria desde que Dana podía recordar. Una oración que les permitía dejar a un lado su temor a los truenos centrando su atención en pedir a Dios que la lluvia, el viento, y la mar furiosa no pusieran en peligro el barco en el que viajaba el Capitán Scully y su tripulación. Una oración para que, una vez más, todos volvieran sanos y salvos a casa.

_Mis noches en vigilia mientras la calma se enturbia_

_con los mares en tormenta. Pero no temeré a las vicisitudes de mi vida_

_porque mi fe es tan sólida como el faro en medio de las fuertes mareas._

_Si siento perder mi calma, pronto busco refugio en tu santo nombre_

_y recobro las fuerzas para abatir cualquier tormenta._

_No temeré a las inmensidades del mar_

_ni a los rincones más secretos del mundo que no percibo,_

_porque en mi conciencia me ilumina tu manto protector_

_que me conducirá a buen puerto._

_“ni a los rincones más secretos del mundo que no percibo…”, _repitió Scully en voz baja, para sí misma.

Era en noches como esas, negras, lluviosas, con el cielo cubierto de nubes pesadas que descargaban con fuerza lluvia y granizo, cuando veía el miedo en los ojos de Margaret. El apagón eléctrico les reunía a todos alrededor de la mesa, la vela encendida, y rezaban por el regreso del Capitán para así olvidar su propio miedo irracional en la seguridad de la casa. Scully aprendió muy pronto que su madre no tenía miedo, como ella, a los rayos y truenos. Su miedo era otro, más profundo. Un miedo que no podía compartir con sus hijos, aún pequeños, porque Margaret necesitaba que vieran en ella a una madre capaz de sacarles adelante prácticamente sola. Capaz de enseñarles, protegerles, e imbuir en ellos esa seguridad interna y ese sentido del valor propio que un día les convertiría en personas adultas capaces de controlar sus propias vidas. De ser dueños de sí mismos en cualquier situación o circunstancia a las que la vida quisiera enfrentarles.

Scully creía que lo había logrado hasta el día que conoció a Mulder y en algún rincón escondido de sí misma comenzó a sentirse como una marioneta, sus cuerdas manejadas por manos ocultas. Su seguridad interna se tambaleó y su única defensa fueron muros más altos y sólidos. A este lado la valentía, la fuerza de voluntad, y la lucha por sí misma y por los demás; por Mulder y las víctimas inocentes a lo largo del camino. Al otro lado la marioneta manipulada por manos corruptas sin su conocimiento ni su consentimiento, y el miedo a los rincones secretos de un mundo inquietante, a veces deshumanizado, que comenzó a percibir el día que decidió quedarse a su lado…

“_Truth_, como Scully vea esto, va a sustituir tu pienso de alta gama por otro de marca blanca. Haz el favor de no engullir de esa manera o tendré que repetirte lo mismo que me dice a mí cuando trago mi hamburguesa con patatas fritas como si fuera mi última comida antes de dirigirme a la silla eléctrica: _Mulder, estoy notando cómo se atascan tus arterias. Si las cañerías de mi apartamento sonaran así estaría llamando a un fontanero de guardia_”, se advirtió así mismo haciendo su voz más aguda para imitar la de su compañera al tiempo que oscilaba la cabeza a derecha e izquierda.

“¡Te he oído!”, respondió ella más alto aún desde el confort de su cama al volver de sus recuerdos en San Diego. “¡Nunca he dicho eso, Mulder!”.

“Bueno, no literalmente. Sólo trato de que _Truth_ capte la idea y valore el pienso que le has comprado como lo que vale. Deberías agradecérmelo”, respondió él algo avergonzado de que le oyera. “Además, aunque no lo hayas dicho en voz alta, sé que lo has pensado muchas veces”, añadió a la defensiva.

“Esa no era yo. La que oyes delante de una hamburguesa _atascarterias_ es la voz de tu conciencia, y lo sabes”, contraatacó.

_Pues es curioso. Resulta que mi conciencia tiene tu mismo timbre de voz y eleva las cejas hasta la línea del pelo exactamente igual que tú. Diría incluso que alguna que otra vez la he visto ponerse las manos en las caderas para advertirme de que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia conmigo._

El sonido de los dientes de _Truth_ masticando las crujientes piedrecillas de pienso le distrajo de él y provocó una reacción refleja en el estómago de Scully.

“Mulder, ya que estás ahí, pon la cafetera en marcha. En cuanto salga de la ducha prepararé el resto del desayuno, y tendrás el baño para ti solo”, pidió con los dos pies apoyados ya en la cálida alfombra de su lado.

“El café está en camino, pero quiero que me esperes en la cama. Tú tampoco tienes ninguna prisa, ¿no?. La ducha puede esperar”.

Junto con sus palabras, Scully escuchó más sonidos extraños que no supo identificar en una cocina a la que aún no estaba acostumbrada. Frunció el ceño tratando de decidir si debía acercarse a comprobar qué pasaba, o hacer caso a Mulder y volver al calor de las sábanas. De momento no parecía que hubiera un peligro inmediato así que optó por lo último.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, pero como tantas veces, decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda…

“¿Estás metida en la cama?”, insistió él tras sólo un minuto de silencio y algunos ruidos más en la cocina.

“Con la sábana hasta la nariz”, aseguró arropándose de nuevo bajo la sábana y la colcha. La mañana había amanecido fría ahí fuera y agradeció para sí poder volver al pequeño refugió cálido que habían creado los dos en la cama. Sólo deseó que Mulder volviera para poder enterrar sus pies medio congelados entre los de él, siempre calientes como si jamás hubieran oído hablar de algo llamado estaciones.

Mulder regresó dos minutos después y para su tranquilidad venía de una pieza. Los ruidos no parecían deberse a ningún desastre doméstico ni a ningún de fenómeno paranormal con el que se hubiera topado de camino a la cocina.

“Hazme sitio, Scully. Me ausento cinco minutos y acaparas el colchón y las sábanas. No sé si mereces que te traiga el café a la cama”.

“Yo tampoco, pero sabes lo que te conviene”.

Mulder sonrió disimuladamente con los labios apretados. Sí, Scully era una mujer a tener en cuenta las 24 horas del día, pero sin su café matutino… No había razón para hacer su vida aún más arriesgada de lo que ya era desde el momento que entraba al despacho cada día.

Ella inspiró profundamente y sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando el aroma del café caliente con crema llegó a sus nervios olfativos. Antes de que Mulder tuviera tiempo de poner las dos tazas en la mesilla, se incorporó en la cama dejando caer la sábana hasta la cintura para arrebatarle una de ellas, la que contenía la bebida de color más claro. La otra era café solo, amargo y oscuro. El preferido de Mulder a primera hora de la mañana, cuando necesitaba comenzar el día bien despierto.

Con cuidado de no menear demasiado el colchón ni perder de vista su taza, Mulder retiró la sábana y se sentó a su lado. Volvió a cubrir el regazo de los dos antes de dar el primer sorbo a su café, pero tuvo que fruncir los labios y soplar hacia adentro para enfriar el interior de su boca. Aún estaba hirviendo.

“¡Mmmmmmm...!”, oyó el murmullo de placer a su lado.

Scully se deleitaba en su primer trago de un modo muy distinto, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión beatífica en el rostro. Un chorrito de crema, suficiente para enfriar el café recién hecho y dejarlo a la temperatura perfecta para disfrutarlo nada más despertar.

“No sé si en el Cielo habrá nubes de algodón en las que flotar, pero estaría bien que al menos hubiera café del bueno por la mañana”.

La cama vibró suavemente a la risa de Mulder en su propia taza.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó mirándole de lado.

“Si allí no hay que madrugar para estar a las 8.00h en nuestro despacho, o peor, en el despacho de Skinner, yo podría prescindir del café”.

“¿A cambio de…?”.

“Un puñado de pipas de vez en cuando, por supuesto. Si hablamos de pequeños placeres no hay nada que lo supere”.

Scully hizo un poco de ruido al beber el siguiente sorbo, a propósito, y apoyó la taza en sus piernas extendidas bajo la sábana. Dejó la mano, con la palma hacia abajo y el anillo en el dedo medio, en el espacio de diez centímetros entre las dos caderas, y esperó apenas nada antes de que Mulder apoyara la suya encima. Su propio anillo rozando el de ella.

“Excepto una buena compañía”, añadió leyendo el mensaje en el gesto.

“Mulder, si hablamos del Cielo, la buena compañía se da por supuesta”, razonó.

El recogió sus dedos pequeños en su mano enorme apretándolos ligeramente.

“No estoy tan seguro. Sólo he oído cosas de gente tocando el arpa y cantando. Angeles con alas que no parecen ser conscientes de la maravilla que supone tener la capacidad de volar y permanecen ahí, inmóviles, mirando a Dios como hipnotizados por la luz que emite. No parece un gran aliciente para ir. Tú me conoces. Yo necesito más actividad o acabaría loco. La eternidad es mucho tiempo para no hacer nada interesante. Mira lo que han hecho de mí 23 años de obsesión. ¿Te imaginas en lo que me puedo convertir después de una Eternidad?. Puede que no me aguantes ni tú, pero ahora mismo la única razón que encuentro para desear llegar allí es que tú estés ya al otro lado de Las Puertas”.

“Si nos encontramos allí tendremos que pensar algo. Lo de tocar el arpa y cantar… tampoco es lo mío; y en cuanto a volar, no sé si hacerlo sin cabina acaba con el problema de las turbulencias. Yo diría que empeora las cosas”.

Los dos rieron al unísono ante lo absurdo de la conversación a esta hora de la mañana, con el primer café. _Truth_ había acabado su ración de pienso y se acercó con curiosidad al oír risas. En la entrada del dormitorio se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y observó a los dos agentes sentados en la cama, con sus tazas de café en las manos, al parecer pasando un rato divertido. Intentó adivinar. Ese olor penetrante que provenía de lo que estaban bebiendo no podía ser. No parecía algo que mereciera la pena probar, ni le aportó ninguna información útil para cuando saliera de paseo y se encontrara con algún congénere. Lo único que ese rastro de olor le había provocado hasta ahora fueron un par de estornudos que le dejaron la nariz dolorida cuando, sin querer, la rozó contra el suelo de la cocina. No entendía porque _ellos_ parecían disfrutarlo tanto.

Los agentes también la miraban a ella en silencio.

“¿Crees que llegado el caso dejarían entrar a _Truth_?. Es una gran compañía, y con lo que está aprendiendo podría entrar en los ambientes más selectos sin temor a que nos avergüence”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”, preguntó Scully intrigada.

“Sólo llevamos tres clases, pero ya puedo ver que mi alumna promete”, aseguró con una pizca de orgullo en la voz.

“Responder a su nombre y pasear sin tirar demasiado de la correa ya lo hacía. Se lo enseñaron en el Refugio”, le recordó.

“Dame un poco de crédito. En el Refugio le enseñaron a responder al nombre de _Marilyn_”. Mulder bajó la voz al pronunciar su antiguo nombre como si temiera que _Truth_ pudiera oírlo y ofenderse. A Scully le rechinaron los dientes. “Sólo han sido tres veces las que hemos salido a pasear mientras tu descansabas en el sofá con un libro en las manos, pero es una alumna aplicada y sabe aprovechar el tiempo. Hoy tiene examen parcial”.

“¿Examen parcial?”, repitió Scully con la boca algo abierta. Se levantó el tirante del camisón, que había resbalado por el hombro, y lo colocó bien antes de mover la pelvis para mirarle un poco más de frente. El café osciló precariamente en las tazas de los dos.

“¿Quieres verlo?”.

“¡Por supuesto!”, exclamó para que entendiera que ya estaba tardando.

“¡_Truth_, ven aquí!”, llamó.

La perra, sentada en la entrada del dormitorio, ladeó la cabeza y miró al agente con una expresión cómica en sus ojos castaños.

“¡Aquí!”.

Mulder señaló la alfombra de su lado con el dedo extendido hasta que _Truth_ se acercó y se sentó exactamente en el punto indicado, sus orejas más tiesas que nunca. Jadeaba suavemente, con la boca entreabierta, esperando más instrucciones.

“¡Ahora, Scully, silencio!. Es una prueba difícil y _Truth_ necesita concentración”.

Ella no sabía qué esperar, pero bajó la taza de café hasta la sábana intercalando la palma de su mano para evitar que dejara alguna mancha.

“¡F.B.I. Arriba las manos!”, exclamó Mulder elevando algo la voz y adoptando el mismo tono autoritario que Scully había oído tantas veces cuando su compañero se disponía a detener a un sospechoso.

Como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor, _Truth_ irguió la espalda y levantó las patas delanteras por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndose en equilibrio únicamente sobre las traseras. Su cola de látigo oscilaba de un lado a otro en la alfombra con un movimiento corto y rápido. Al mismo tiempo cerró la boca y dejó escapar un sonido leve, agudo, y alargado en el fondo de su garganta. Un lamento al verse _sorprendida_ haciendo algo a todas luces ilegal.

Scully miraba a Mulder y al animal alternativamente.

“¿Cómo…como has conseguido que haga eso?”, balbuceó.

Mulder sonrió mirándole con los ojos entornados y bebió un poco de café, más orgulloso de sí mismo que de _Truth_.

“Es lo que me pediste, ¿no?. Que hiciera de _Truth_ una ciudadana ejemplar”, respondió en un tono mucho más humilde de lo que se sentía.

No era esto lo que Scully tenía en mente cuando se lo pidió, pero aún con las cejas elevadas, se dijo que en realidad no debería sorprenderse. Mulder tenía su propio punto de vista único no sólo en lo que se refería a ideas y creencias. Al actuar también daba a veces giros y saltos mentales que le obligaban a ella a hacer un esfuerzo sobre sus tacones para mantenerse a su altura… o al menos para no perderle de vista y que acabara metido hasta el cuello en algún lío del que tuviera que sacarle para después dar explicaciones a Skinner…

“Bueno, sí. Esperaba que le enseñases buen comportamiento, pero partiendo de que es inocente. No una sospechosa”, aclaró.

“¿Y qué mejor forma de aprender buen comportamiento que mostrarle lo que ocurrirá si no lo hace bien. La primera norma de la educación es entender que nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, para bien o para mal”.

“¿Estás aplicando psicología humana al entrenamiento de _Truth_?”, preguntó entre divertida e incrédula.

En lugar de responder, Mulder apuntó con su dedo índice a la cara de la perra.

_“¡Bang!”._

_Truth_ se tiró al suelo en la alfombra sobre su lado izquierdo con las cuatro patas estiradas, rígidas en realidad, y volvió a emitir su quejido lastimero a un volumen más alto que antes. A Scully se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y a punto estuvo de levantarse de la cama para asegurarse de que seguía ilesa.

“Ahora ya sabe quién es el que manda y se asegurará de poner atención en las sucesivas lecciones. Voy a hacer de ella una ciudadana ejemplar como querías, Scully, por la cuenta que le trae”.

La agente le miró a los ojos durante treinta segundos, sin pestañear.

“No sé si esto es gracioso, inteligente, o cruel, Mulder”, dijo mirando a _Truth_ que seguía inmóvil, tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos atentos miraban de lado, esperando órdenes de Mulder.

“Es efectivo. Esa es la finalidad de la educación”, sentenció.

“No se me había ocurrido que contratar un entrenador canino con título universitario fuera a resultar tan interesante y divertido”.

“Título universitario, placa, y pistola”, puntualizó Mulder levantando su dedo índice en posición vertical, y soplando la yema para disipar la nubecilla de humo de pólvora invisible, _estilo 007_ “El éxito del curso está asegurado; de lo contrario el cliente puede solicitar el reembolso de su dinero”.

“Te he contratado para que te encargues de la educación de _Truth_, pero no recuerdo haber firmado contrato alguno, ni documento que me obligue al abono de las clases. Ha sido un acuerdo verbal, sin testigos”.

Mulder abrió la boca fingiéndose muy, pero que muy escandalizado.

“¿Contratando trabajadores bajo cuerda, Scully?. ¿Una agente del FBI?. Tal vez deba comenzar las clases contigo antes que con _Truth_”, reflexionó.

“Pienso pagarte preparando el desayuno”, se defendió. “Eso debe contar para algo”, dijo terminando su café e inclinándose para dejar la taza en la mesilla.

“El desayuno ya lo tenía asegurado. Te recuerdo que me lo habías ofrecido antes de que te hiciera una demostración de mi cualificación profesional como entrenador canino”.

La agente señaló con su barbilla a _Truth_.

“¿Hasta cuándo cree que debe quedarse así?”, preguntó con curiosidad.

“Hasta que el profesor ordene otra cosa”.

“¡Oh!.”. El tono de su voz puso el vello de los brazos de Scully en pie. ¿Otra cosa?”.

“¡Truth, bien hecho!”, exclamó Mulder

La perra se puso en pie en un segundo y se acercó a la cama, una pata apoyada en el colchón y la otra levantada en la dirección de Mulder que la recibió a medio camino. Su mano abierta chocó suavemente con las almohadillas de _Truth_, en un gesto de _High five_. La lengua volvía a colgar en su boca y Scully percibió en su expresión una sonrisa cómplice como si hubiera algo, un lenguaje secreto entre Mulder y ella.

_Truth_ bajó sus patas al suelo y se sentó en su postura habitual, atenta a los rostros de sus amos.

“¿Crees que querrá chocar la mano conmigo?”.

“Prueba”.

Scully tuvo que inclinarse sobre su compañero para llegar a la perra y se sintió momentáneamente distraída por el contacto de sus cuerpos y el olor que detectó en su cuello, el mismo que el de las sábanas.

“¡_Truth_, bien hecho!”, exclamó repitiendo la misma frase con su mano pequeña en el borde de la cama. Al momento, la perra aumentó el ritmo de su jadeo mientras volvía a levantar su pata delantera esperando los dedos de Scully en sus almohadillas. Scully le dio su _High five_ y giró la cabeza, los ojos de Mulder ahora muy, muy cerca.

“Estoy impresionada, Mulder, y eso es mucho decir refiriéndose a ti. Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme”.

“Creo que para eso es para lo que existen cosas como la Eternidad. Algún día lograré que dejes de alzarme la ceja y simplemente digas ¡_Este es mi Mulder!”._

_________

**Jueves, 08:45 a.m.**

Scully trajo una de las sillas de la cocina al cuarto de baño y la colocó delante del espejo.

“Siéntate”, le ordenó empujándole los hombros desde atrás.

Así, su cabeza quedaba varios centímetros por encima de la de Mulder. Era una perspectiva que no disfrutaba con la frecuencia suficiente como para acostumbrarse.

“¿Estás segura?. Nunca me he afeitado sentado. No parece una posición natural”, comentó sin poder ocultar un gesto de preocupación.

“No vas a afeitarte tú, Mulder. Lo voy a hacer yo y, créeme, quieres estar en una posición que no me obligue a mantener los brazos en una posición forzada y arriesgarte a que me tiemblen las manos”.

Mulder tragó el nudo en su garganta con algo de dificultad. Afortunadamente, el sonido quedó amortiguado cuando Scully sacudió la toalla para extenderla en su pecho. Luego la ajustó perfectamente alrededor del cuello de la camiseta deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario cada vez que sus dedos rozaban accidentalmente la piel.

“También podrías utilizar la maquinilla eléctrica. Es mucho más rápida y no hay riesgo de accidentes fortuitos”, sugirió fingiéndose preocupado para ocultar lo excitado que estaba ante la idea de que Scully se dispusiera a afeitarle con sus propias manos. Esto era mil veces mejor que cuando fingía comprobar su temperatura tocándole la frente sin ninguna necesidad, y pensaba disfrutarlo.

“No. No me gusta el ruido que hace la maquinilla”.

Las palabras sonaron en sus propios oídos más aprensivas de lo que había pretendido, y trató de mortiguar el tono con un poco de humor.

“¿Son imaginaciones mías, Mulder, o diría que estás asustado?”.

“No… Bueno, puede que algo… La cuchilla de afeitar es una cosa seria. Si no sabes manejarla con precisión…”, balbuceó inseguro.

Ella se llevó las manos a las caderas dirigiéndole su mejor expresión de incredulidad. Los labios curvados en un O perfecta.

“¿Estás cuestionando mi capacidad para manejar objetos afilados, Mulder?”, preguntó buscando su mirada en la imagen reflejada en el espejo, retándole a que se atreviera a decírselo a la cara.

_¡Oh, oh!... Esto eran arenas movedizas… Mejor dar un paso atrás. No era el mejor momento para ofenderle, que le subiera la tensión y que, efectivamente, le temblara el pulso._

“No exactamente…”.

“¿No exactamente?. ¿Te importaría aclararlo, entonces?”.

Su voz sonaba por momentos más amenazadora, a pesar de que Mulder sabía que los dos estaban más o menos…flirteando.

“No es la primera vez que te lo digo. Tus pacientes suelen estar muertos. No se van a quejar si te tiembla el pulso y les haces un corte fortuito en el sitio equivocado. De hecho creo que ni siquiera sangran”.

“Yo lo veo de otro modo, Mulder. La mayoría de los hombres no tienen la suerte de que les afeite su médico personal. Si las cosas se ponen realmente feas conozco tu grupo sanguíneo, y sé cómo prepararte para una transfusión en menos de dos minutos sólo con el material que tengo en mi maleta y un par de cosas que puedo encontrar en la cocina”, explicó metiendo los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo para revolvérselo.

El agente tenía en sus labios redondos la misma expresión de sorpresa.

“Tú sí que sabes tranquilizar a un hombre”, reconoció.

_A veces no es muy diferente de tranquilizar a un niño_, pensó ella.

“Sé que la maquinilla es más práctica a diario, cuando tienes poco tiempo, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones. Me apetece deleitarme con una verdadera tarta de arándanos casera, en lugar de esas cosas llenas de azúcar, aceite de palma, y sabor artificial que atraen tu atención desde el escaparate”.

Mulder giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente, en lugar de a su reflejo. Tuvo que corregir ligeramente su línea de visión, poco acostumbrado a verla _ahí arriba_.

“¿Qué?”.

“Es una metáfora y la has entendido perfectamente. Además, ya te he dicho que no me gusta el ruido que hace. Ahora mira hacia adelante y procura no moverte demasiado”.

_“Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer”_, pensó cuando Scully se colocó frente a él, casi entre sus piernas, y comenzó a pasarle un paño húmedo por la mitad inferior del rostro, antes de enjabonarle.

Una vez hidratadas las mejillas, la zona sobre el labio superior, la barbilla, y parte del cuello, alcanzó el gel de afeitar y roció una pequeña cantidad, como una nuez semitransparente y azulada en la palma de la mano. La mirada de los dos se unió en el mismo punto cuando Scully comenzó a frotar una palma con la otra hasta que se formó una nube de espuma blanca. Extendió las manos abiertas sobre las mejillas y presionó con suavidad durante unos segundos para que el producto penetrara en la piel y alrededor de cada pelo. Mulder cerró los ojos concentrado en la sensación de sus manos increíblemente suaves y cálidas a cada lado de su rostro.

“¿Qué edad tenías cuando comenzaste afeitarte, Mulder?”, preguntó al tiempo que sus dedos se movían con cuidado en pequeños círculos extendiendo la espuma alrededor de su boca y debajo de la mandíbula.

“16 años…”, murmuró escaso de aliento.

Iba a decir algo más, pero las yemas de sus dedos sobre la arteria carótida, donde sin duda Scully detectaría el pulso acelerado al cubrir la parte superior del cuello con espuma, frenaron las palabras en medio de su garganta. Abrió los ojos para que Scully entendiera el resto de la frase mientras se esforzaba en mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración. Llevaban juntos cinco años. Se habían leído el uno al otro miles de veces. Sólo una mirada, incluso de lejos, y…

“16 años… ¿Quién te enseñó?... No fue tu padre, ¿verdad?”.

“No”.

Scully esperó en silencio a que dijera algo más. Sabía que era un tema difícil; cualquier tema que tratara de la relación entre él y el matrimonio Mulder después de la desaparición de Samantha lo era. Decidió empujar la conversación de todos modos. Si Mulder hubiera tenido mucho antes alguien con hablar, alguien que le escuchara sin juzgarle, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes...

“No parece un tema tan importante, pero supongo que tampoco debió ser fácil de tratar con tu madre…”.

Mulder soltó una risa corta hacia adentro, como para sí mismo.

“No… Fue mi amigo Crish, ya le conoces. El y su hermana Carla siempre fueron una fuente de información inagotable en los temas _importantes_. En aquella época, a mí me interesaba el baloncesto y la asignatura de Literatura. No me preocupaba demasiado por el crecimiento aleatorio de mis pelos… hasta que en 9º grado, en el Instituto, conocí a Rebbeca Anderson. Becky. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que en clase solía llevar recogido en dos trenzas larguísimas, como las mujeres indias en las películas. Sus abuelos, o sus bisabuelos, no recuerdo bien, eran indios cheyennes”.

“¡Oh!”.

Scully detuvo el movimiento de sus manos en el rostro de Mulder, la curiosidad reflejada en su propia cara mientras le observaba atenta para asegurarse de que no quedaba ni un resquicio de piel sin espuma desde el final de la nariz hasta la mitad del cuello.

“Becky era la Directora del periódico del Instituto, y muy buena en la asignatura de Literatura”, prosiguió. “Durante el primer semestre apenas me atreví más que a mirarle desde tres filas más atrás en clase. Creo que no intercambiamos ni media docena de frases, pero durante el segundo semestre me armé de valor, escribí un artículo acerca de nuestro equipo de baloncesto, y me dirigí a la Oficina del periódico a sugerirle a Becky que lo publicara en la siguiente edición…”.

Scully se aclaró las manos en el lavabo para limpiarlas de espuma y las secó ligeramente presionándolas en la toalla, sobre los hombros de Mulder. Tomo la cuchilla y después de humedecerla se alejó medio paso observando con ojo clínico, estudiando por dónde empezar.

“¿Lo publicó?”.

“Comenzó a leerlo allí mismo y antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad sonrió de oreja a oreja. Dijo que era bueno. Le gustó mi sentido del humor, algo…_sarcástico_, según sus propias palabras”.

Scully también sonrió cuchilla en mano, pero no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que Mulder leyera en su sonrisa agridulce.

_Mulder se convirtió en Mulder el día que Samantha desapareció. Quién sabe qué tipo de hombre sería en este momento si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo, o simplemente hubiera vivido una adolescencia normal… si es que eso existe._

“Ese comentario me envalentonó y me atreví a pedirle que saliera conmigo a tomar un batido el sábado”.

Scully apoyó la cuchilla en la parte alta de la mejilla derecha y la movió hacía abajo en un movimiento fluido hasta la línea de la mandíbula, dejando una banda de piel lisa y sin un sólo pelo de una sola pasada.

“Becky aceptó”, adivinó con la mano en lo alto de su coronilla haciéndole volver un poco la cara para retirar otra porción de espuma cerca de la oreja.

“Sí, pero con una condición”.

Scully aclaró la cuchilla en el lavabo y elevó con cuidado la nariz de Mulder sujetándola con suavidad con la yema del pulgar. El hundió el labio superior entre los dientes para mantener la piel tensa y facilitar el afeitado de esa zona difícil.

“¿Qué condición?”.

Tardó unos segundos en responder, hasta asegurarse de que Scully movía la cuchilla un poco más lejos de sus labios.

“Por suerte era muy buena con el lenguaje, de lo contrario un chico inseguro como yo se habría ofendido y ahí hubiera acabado todo. En pocas y más amables palabras dijo que nunca tomaría nada con un _chivo_”.

Scully detuvo el movimiento de la cuchilla sin soltar su nariz. El se encogió de hombros y sacó una mano detrás de la toalla para señalar debajo de su barbilla en un gesto significativo.

“Era jueves. Acepté el reto de aprender a afeitarme en dos días, incluyendo la compra de los útiles necesarios, que no tenía muy claro cuáles eran. Mi madre no parecía haberse percatado de la aparición de esa mata de pelo desaliñada bajo mi barbilla y yo no iba a ser el primero en sacar el tema.

Mi tabla de salvación fue Crish.

Tenía mi misma edad, y una buena cantidad de pelo con tendencia a crecer fuera de control en cuanto la dejaba a su aire más de una semana”.

“¿Crish te enseñó a afeitarte?”.

“Crish me enseñó unas cuantas cosas importantes y sí, afeitarme fue una de ellas. Ese mismo día, al acabar las clases, hizo una lista, nos pasamos por el pasillo de higiene masculina del supermercado, fuimos a su casa, y nos encerramos juntos en el cuarto de baño ante la mirada suspicaz de su madre y su hermana”.

“Os estoy imaginando a los dos en esta misma posición, a Crish en mi lugar, y creo que las mujeres tenían buenas razones para recelar”, apuntó Scully dejando a la vista sus dientes en una sonrisa irónica.

“¿Qué insinúas?... No estábamos en esta posición. No estábamos en ninguna posición, Scully. Crish sentado en la tapa del retrete y yo de pie ante el espejo, desde donde seguía sus instrucciones”, replicó con toda la dignidad que le permitía su rostro medio enjabonado. “Ya te he dicho que los hombres nos afeitamos de pie”.

No pudo mantenerse callada.

“Los hombres hacéis muchas cosas de pie”.

Mulder arrugó el entrecejo.

“Sólo es una observación”, aclaró. “Cuéntame más. Quiero saber cómo acabó”.

“Con tres cortes de pronóstico leve que no necesitaron hospitalización; ni siquiera la asistencia de una ambulancia”, reconoció.

“¡Oh!, estoy impresionada, Mulder”, se burló. “Seguro que a Becky también le causaste sensación”.

“El viernes por la mañana aparecí en clase lo suficientemente ensangrentado como para que se sintiera conmovida. Aceptó tomar el batido conmigo, creo que por pena más que nada, pero lo pasamos bien. Incluso me hizo caso cuando le pedí que, para nuestra pequeña cita, se soltara las trenzas. Me gustaba mucho más con ese pelo negro y brillante cubriéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda”.

Mulder tenía ya perfectamente afeitado y limpio el lado derecho de la cara. Con la cuchilla aclarada, Scully se acercó un poco más para abordar el izquierdo. El exterior de sus piernas rozaba el interior de los muslos de él obligando a los dos a un esfuerzo de atención en la tarea a mano y la conversación.

“Me alegro de que tu primer afeitado resultara una experiencia agradable”, comentó sincera.

“Sí. El tema no pasó de ahí porque yo no le gustaba tanto como ella a mí, pero salimos como amigos hasta que acabó el curso. Vino a verme a unos cuantos partidos y después salía a celebrarlo, o a llorar la derrota, con ella y algunas de sus amigas”

“¿Tuviste cuidado de no hablarle de alienígenas aquella primera vez, mientras os tomabais el batido?”, preguntó Scully con menos sarcasmo del que a él le pareció detectar en su voz.

“Puede que mencionara el tema una o dos veces, pero no creo que influyera en la decisión de no tener más citas a solas conmigo. Sobre todo porque a partir de entonces publiqué algún que otro artículo más para nuestro periódico y sí, toqué ese tema y el de la conspiración de un sector de nuestro Gobierno contra su propio pueblo, pero todo en clave de humor. Nunca se sabe en qué manos puede acabar el periódico y yo quería tener la oportunidad de graduarme, no que los _hombres de negro_ se presentaran a por mí en el aula”.

“¡Oh, Dios!”, fue todo lo que a Scully se le ocurrió comentar en voz alta.

Se imaginó a la pobre Rebbeca Anderson elevando los ojos al cielo cada vez que Mulder abría la boca cerca de ella. Puede que pensara también que, como Directora del periódico, se arriesgaba a recibir la visita de esos _hombres de negro_, fueran quienes fueran, ante los ataques más o menos velados de Mulder al Gobierno en sus artículos.

Ella también pretendía graduarse con un buen expediente que le permitiera ingresar en una Universidad de prestigio. Su objetivo era estudiar Periodismo y no estaba segura de si publicar ahora los artículos de Fox Mulder en su pequeño periódico le serviría para impulsar después su carrera, o acabar con ella antes de que realmente hubiera comenzado.

Scully se inclinó más cerca de él y con dos dedos le obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener acceso a la zona inferior de la barbilla. Al apoyar la cuchilla en el maxilar sus bocas estaban tan cerca que los dos eran conscientes del aliento del otro.

“Mi primera experiencia no resultó tan bien. De hecho fue un desastre que por fortuna apenas recuerdo. Tenía sólo cuatro años”.

“Tú experiencia, ¿con qué?”, preguntó confuso mientras dejaba que su mirada viajase de los labios de Scully hasta sus ojos azules. Su imaginación debía de haber volado sin darse cuenta y no estaba seguro de cuánta conversación se había perdido. No podía ser mucha.

“Con el afeitado”, respondió ella sin más.

Mulder se puso derecho en la silla y echó la cabeza hacia adelante en un movimiento repentino justo cuando la mano armada de Scully daba una pasaba firme en la parte alta del cuello.

“¿Con el afeitado?. ¿Qué quieres decir?...¡Ay!”.

Scully apartó los brazos de su cara sin soltar el arma, y abrió los labios y los ojos simultáneamente en una expresión de terror al ver aparecer la fina línea rojiza en el cuello de su compañero. Un corte de menos de un centímetro en cuyo extremo se acumulaba rápidamente una minúscula gota de sangre que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a resbalar por el cuello.

“¡Mulder, te dije que no te movieras!. Acabo de hacerte un corte justo encima de la yugular”.

El se llevó la mano al cuello con su propia expresión de terror en el rostro, y rozó con el dedo el lugar donde había sentido un escozor repentino.

“¿La yugular?... Dime la verdad, Scully. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de morir desangrado?”, preguntó mirando la minúscula gota de sangre en la yema del índice. “Debería empezar a poner en orden mis asuntos. Debería…”.

“Si te hubiera alcanzado la yugular no tendrías tiempo de poner nada en orden. Ni siquiera de recordar una oración, si es que sabes alguna”.

Scully abrió el armario alto y estrecho al lado del lavabo, donde guardaba su kit de emergencias. Con el incidente de la medusa, las curas subsiguientes, y ahora esto, se reafirmó una vez más en lo acertado de la decisión de viajar con el kit a todos lados. Vivir cerca de Mulder, trabajando, viajando, de vacaciones… había resultado ser desde el día que le conoció una actividad de alto riesgo. Este kit básico, además de su propia cualificación y experiencia médica, eran los elementos realmente imprescindibles en su maleta. Podía prescindir durante unos días de su placa, su arma, sus trajes, y sus tacones, pero el kit de emergencias…, ¿quién sabía lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si un día Mulder lo necesitaba y ella olvidaba ponerlo en su equipaje?.

Scully separó un pequeño trozo del paquete de algodón y lo hizo rodar entre el pulgar y el índice hasta convertirlo en una bolita plana. Sin más ceremonia la pegó sobre el corte para que se adhiriera con la propia sangre de Mulder.

“Ya está. La hemorragia se ha detenido. Podemos seguir con la intervención”, comentó con un hilo de orgullo en la voz, como si realmente creyera que acababa de salvarle la vida.

“¿Ya está?. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir cuando una mala práctica ha estado a punto de acabar con la vida de tu paciente y compañero?. Ni siquiera una disculpa… o algo”, lloriqueó haciendo sobresalir el labio inferior.

Scully se inclinó para atraparlo entre los suyos…

El beso apenas duró unos segundos y ni siquiera alcanzó al labio superior. Unos cuantos movimientos suaves adelante y atrás con los ojos abiertos antes de separarse sólo lo suficiente como para mirarse sin tener que _cruzar_ la vista.

“Si estás pensando en pedirme que te cante _Sana, Sanita…,_ olvídalo. No estoy acostumbrada a que mis pacientes se quejen, y en este momento no te conviene hacerme perder la paciencia. Ya queda poco, pero en la parte superior del cuello hay estructuras realmente delicadas”.

Casi podían ver las chispas saltando a uno y otro lado, salvando la pequeña distancia entre las pupilas castaño-verdosas, y azules…

“Pienso ser tan dócil como uno de tus pacientes en la mesa de autopsias, pero quiero saber a qué te referías con eso de tu primera experiencia con el afeitado a los cuatro años… ¿Es una forma de hablar, o necesito abrir un expediente X centrado en ti misma por segunda vez?”.

Ella reanudó la tarea en el otro lado del cuello y trató de estar más atenta.

“Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo mucho. Sólo lo que me ha contado mi madre, y esta uña que siempre me ha dado problemas”.

Scully estiró el dedo índice cerca de su cara.

Desde el primer día en el despacho, a Mulder le habían atraído sus uñas con una manicura perfecta, pintadas con esmalte semitransparente de aspecto nacarado. Y sabía que trataba las uñas de sus pies con el mismo cuidado. Esto último lo había comprobado multitud de veces en estos cinco años cuando, después de una jornada difícil en medio de un caso, volvían al motel a descansar. Con el tiempo habían creado pequeñas rutinas como la de despojarse de sus trajes de chaqueta y vestirse con prendas cómodas para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Una de las habitaciones, generalmente comunicadas, se convertía en salón provisional y los dos disfrutaban de la mutua compañía junto a una pizza y unas cervezas. El presupuesto del FBI para el alojamiento de sus empleados siempre era ajustado. Tanto que la habitación solía consistir en poco más que una cama y un pequeño escritorio con una sola silla. La solución fue obvia desde el principio. La cama se convirtió en la superficie ideal tanto para tomar una cena improvisada, como para extender expedientes, fotografías, resultados de laboratorio, e informes del caso cuando necesitaban ser revisados o detenerse a compartir información lanzando al aire teorías irracionales y científicas por igual, hasta que hallaban un punto en común desde el que seguir la investigación al día siguiente.

Cuando Scully ocupaba su parte de la cama generalmente adoptaba la misma posición, sentada con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, sin zapatos ni medias. Fue así como Mulder llegó a conocer las uñas de sus pies casi tan bien como las de sus manos, y a sentirse igualmente atraído.

Aunque ante todo era un rasgo de su carácter, sus estudios de Psicología así como la experiencia acumulada durante sus años en la Sección de Crímenes Violentos como creador de perfiles psicológicos habían desarrollado en Mulder su capacidad de atención a los detalles.

A los pequeños detalles.

Es por eso que descubrió muy pronto que bajo la fina película de esmalte y la falsa uña de porcelana en su dedo índice había una uña defectuosa. Mulder lo descubrió durante el primer enfrentamiento de Scully con Eugene Victor Tooms. Cuando llegó al apartamento, la encontró en medio de una lucha salvaje en su cuarto baño, tratando de zafarse de él. Despeinada, con la ropa revuelta, y la voluntad de sobrevivir reflejada en su rostro vio que estaba a punto de perder en la refriega cuando entre los dos lograron reducir a Tooms y esposarle a los mandos de la bañera.

Una vez la situación fue segura, se acercó para comprobar que Scully estaba bien, y entonces lo vio por primera vez. Sus uñas rotas, el esmalte desaparecido aquí y allá, como si hubiera intentado agarrarse de un modo desesperado a cualquier cosa que pudieran alcanzar sus manos. Poco después llegarían los técnicos para recoger muestras y huellas con las que incriminar a Tooms, y no tardaron en encontrar marcas de arañazos y restos de esmalte en el marco de madera del baño…

Mulder vio algo más.

En su dedo índice de la mano derecha no faltaba sólo el esmalte. En realidad faltaba media uña. Mulder supuso que se la había roto durante la pelea, pero desechó la idea cuando no apreció sangre en el borde irregular. Había visto suficientes casos como para saber que cuando una mujer sufría una agresión utilizaba las uñas para tratar de defenderse, y eso siempre dejaba huellas. Uñas rotas o partidas que sangraban, y porciones minúsculas de la piel del agresor bajo el borde que, en ocasiones servían de prueba para localizarle y llevarle ante la Justicia.

Ese día no había sangre ni restos de piel. Sólo una uña como sin acabar que podía ser un defecto de nacimiento, o consecuencia de algún tipo de accidente en el pasado. Scully nunca hizo alusión a ello y Mulder pensó que era algo que trataba de ocultar, o al menos que pasara desapercibido. Por eso cuidaba tanto el aspecto de sus manos con esmaltes discretos y uñas de porcelana.

Aún hacía poco tiempo que se conocían y no se atrevió a preguntar. No quería que pensara que se estaba entrometiendo en su intimidad. Realmente no era asunto suyo y nunca hablaron de ello. Ni siquiera mucho tiempo después, durante los meses que luchó contra el cáncer, cuando su cuerpo le traicionaba desde tantos frentes que preocuparse por una simple uña parecía ridículo… Mientras la veía perder peso, pelo, sangre, energía, y la vida misma que desaparecía de su cuerpo por momentos, Mulder tuvo tiempo de mirar de cerca sus uñas, frágiles y descuidadas por la radiación y la inminente derrota. La noche que entró en su habitación del hospital y lloró de rodillas junto a su cama, la mano sobre su muñeca rozándole apenas como si fuera el hilo finísimo que aún le unía a ella, miró la uña y pensó que ya tan siquiera quedaba tiempo de preguntar…

Este era el momento de satisfacer su curiosidad.

“¿Qué le ocurrió a esa uña, Scully?”.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirando su propio dedo como si guardara en su interior los recuerdos de toda una vida. Los sentimientos, experiencias, y reflexiones que habían hecho de ella la mujer que era a estas alturas.

“Intenté demostrarle a mi padre que yo valía tanto o más que Bill”, murmuró mientras venían a su mente flashes del pasado…

_Un cordón colgando de la encimera del lavabo. La voz de Margaret advirtiéndole por enésima vez del peligro de tocar los enchufes. El zumbido de la maquinilla de afeitar mientras sujetaba el enchufe, las clavijas apenas unos milímetros en la base de la pared. La sacudida un segundo antes de que todo se volviera negro…_

Mulder no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero si Bill estaba por medio, él no iba a mantener la boca cerrada.

“Creo que eso ya quedó perfectamente claro el día que le lanzaste por la borda del bote de remos”.

“Eso ocurrió cinco años después. La uña se me quedó así a los cuatro, cuando papá dijo que le dejaría utilizar su maquinilla de afeitar cuando fuera más mayor… y a mí, no. Me pareció tan injusto que quise demostrar a mi padre que sabía utilizarla tan bien como él mismo, y desde luego mejor que Bill…y sufrí una descarga eléctrica al tratar de enchufarla”.

Mulder tuvo la sensación de que sus propias cejas desaparecerían más allá de la línea del pelo. Ella estaría orgullosa.

“Estoy seguro de que tu padre no necesitaba que le demostrases nada, y además voy a arriesgarme y apostar a que el Capitán Scully te dio una buena razón para no dejarte la maquinilla, como sí pensaba hacer con Bill”.

“Dijo que yo no la necesitaba. Que a mí nunca me saldría barba”.

Mulder le dedico una sonrisa amplia; su labio superior aún con restos de espuma.

“No le conocí en persona, pero siempre pensé del Capitán Scully como un hombre de sentido común y mente racional. Al fin y al cabo tienes que haber heredado la tuya de alguien, y claramente los genes de tu madre fueron a parar en su mayoría a la cabeza de Melissa”.

“No te imaginas lo ofensivo que sonaba, incluso a los cuatro años, oír a mis padres decir que no iba a lograr algo, fuera lo que fuera, por el simple hecho arbitrario de nacer niña. Era como si los niños, en lugar de un pene entre las piernas, llevaran una varita mágica con la que podían lograr casi cualquier cosa sin mucho esfuerzo”.

“…”.

Scully enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. No es que no lo creyera. De hecho, esa idea llevaba en su mente, con esas mismas palabras, desde que podía recordar. Gran parte de su trayectoria vital había consistido en demostrar a los hombres con los que se encontró a lo largo del camino, la mayoría con la misma idea en la cabeza, de que no era ni mucho menos para tanto. Que sin pene podías, y sobre todo tenías todo el derecho a ser _uno de ellos._

Mulder disfrutaba del repentino cambio de color de su compañera y pretendía que durase un poco más.

“He oído referirse a el con muchos nombres distintos y connotaciones varias, graciosas, vulgares, creativas, cariñosas, científicas… Estoy seguro de que los que más has utilizado tú son las de este último grupo, pero nunca pensé que te oiría llamarlo _varita mágica_”.

“¡Mulder, ese no es el punto fundamental de esta conversación!”.

Se asustó un poco. Ese tono levemente exasperado era arriesgado cuando la cuchilla daba las últimas pasadas en la piel del cuello. Era el momento de utilizar un poco de psicología para rebajar su nivel de stress hasta que fuera seguro dejar un arma en sus manos.

Aprovechando que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sus piernas en contacto desde que había comenzado la sesión de afeitado, Mulder le sujetó por detrás de las rodillas atrayéndola más cerca de sí. Scully se tuvo que apoyar en sus hombros para no caer sobre su compañero.

“Sé exactamente cuál es el punto, Scully, y sigo pensando que tu padre tenía razón. No necesitabas una maquinilla afeitar. ¿Para qué quieres un pene y una barba cuando tienes esa mente y esa ceja con la que haces temblar a hombres que te doblan en tamaño?”.

“No he dicho que quisiera tener un pene”.

“¡Mmmmmm hm!”, murmuró él. “Me alegra oírlo. No soy freudiano. Siempre me he preguntado por qué el brillante señor Freud no fue capaz de diagnosticarse él mismo el problema que tenía con las mujeres mientras creía ver tan claro el que tenían las mujeres con los hombres”.

“Exactamente eso es lo que trate de explicar a mi padre a los cuatro años, que la condición de ser humano con todos sus derechos no la proporciona un pene. No supe explicarme bien y acabé con esta uña y un traumatismo craneoencefálico moderado fácil de ocultar bajo el pelo”.

La cara de Mulder mostró su sorpresa mejor que cualquier pregunta que girara en su mente en este momento. Ella le agarró la mano que aún tenía en sus piernas y la llevó hasta la cabeza. A continuación tomó sólo el dedo índice para deslizarlo con cuidado entre el pelo corto, justo encima de la oreja izquierda. Mulder notó una pequeña zona que cambiaba ligeramente de dirección de un modo extraño. En lugar de la suave curva redondeada del cráneo, había un punto que al tacto se notaba más plano, como aplastado.

“¿Por qué nunca he notado esto?”, se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Mulder hizo un repaso mental rápido y bastante preciso de todas las ocasiones en que había tocado la cabeza de su compañera en estos cinco años. Habían sido muchas, y casi todas debido a algún tipo de suceso traumático relacionado con el trabajo en el que ella se había llevado la peor parte. La primera que le vino a la mente fue también la primera vez que vio a su compañera derrumbarse cuando no pudo seguir soportando un horror que golpeó demasiado cerca del centro de su fortaleza. Donnie Pfaster.

Mulder recordaba la sensación de sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello largo en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras ella trataba inútilmente de ocultar su miedo enterrando la cara en su pecho, llorando sobre su camisa. No le pasó desapercibida la ironía de que la primera vez que Scully no pudo mantener su fortaleza en pie no fue porque el enemigo al que se enfrentaba fuera un monstruo, ni un ser de otro mundo; tampoco los culpables de una conspiración política de dimensiones planetarias; ni siquiera fue como consecuencia de su abducción, ni debido a la tragedia del cáncer. Todo eso lo soportó a su lado con la barbilla alta y la vista al frente…, pero un hombre, un hombre normal, o todo lo normal que se puede considerar un asesino fetichista, la superó. Consiguió que se derrumbara y por primera vez tuvo que pedir ayuda a Mulder sin palabras, sólo con el lenguaje corporal.

“Tenías cuatro años y todavía persisten las secuelas de aquel acto de rebeldía”, dijo con el dedo aún en la zona afectada. “Supongo que el susto de Margaret sería tremendo, pero al Capitán Scully le debieron quedar claras un par de cosas. Con o sin barba, a Dana Scully no se le hace de menos en función de su género”, concluyó medio en serio, medio en broma.

“No estoy segura de que papá entendiera como me sentía cuando decía que le prestaría la maquinilla a Bill sólo por ser niño”.

“No se la dejaba por ser niño, Scully, sino porque a él le saldría barba. Siento decirlo, pero en esto estoy casi del lado de Bill”, reconoció. “Además, seguramente tu madre también te prestó alguna cosa varios años después, sin mencionárselo siquiera a Bill ni al resto de la familia”.

“Exactamente, Mulder. Eso sólo refuerza la idea que ya tenía a los cuatro años, pero que sólo fui capaz de articular con palabras cuando cumplí los trece. ¿Por qué se celebra y se fomenta como motivo de orgullo el hecho de que un niño se convierta en hombre, mientras se oculta como algo vergonzoso, algo tabú, el que una niña se convierta en mujer?. ¿Tienes idea del daño que hace a nuestra psique darnos cuenta en la adolescencia de que la sociedad, de alguna forma, pretende que nos avergoncemos de lo que somos?. Todos aplaudimos, le felicitamos, e hicimos bromas el día que Bill se afeitó por primera vez. Papá le dio un par de palmadas de orgullo en el hombro, y mamá le abrazó suspirando porque su niño se hacía adulto… La primera vez que yo tuve la regla, mamá y yo nos encerramos a solas en el baño durante media hora. Melissa lo supo esa noche, cuando se lo conté con las luces ya apagadas. Mi padre se enteró seis meses después, cuando algo le hizo sospechar y le preguntó a mi madre. A mí jamás me dijo nada ni dio la menor señal de sentirse orgulloso al saber que su hijita preferida ya era una mujer. La primera vez que dio a entender que lo sabía tenía quince años y me preparaba para ir al cumpleaños de una amiga. La fiesta iba a durar hasta las 22:00h y papa quería saber quién más estaría allí. Nombres y apellidos de todos los chicos. Siempre consideré a mi padre un hombre justo y a pesar de todo… Era inevitable sacar mi lado rebelde para no sentirme pisoteada”.

Mulder le volvía a acariciar la parte posterior de las rodillas.

“Para que te sientas mejor te diría que tu padre sólo trataba de protegerte, pero los dos sabemos que esa no es toda la verdad. No pretendo librarme tampoco de mi parte de responsabilidad como hombre, pero esa es una de las razones de que no crea en ninguna religión. Todas sin excepción han creado un dios a imagen y semejanza exclusivamente de nosotros, dejando a un lado a la otra mitad de la especie, e incluso negándole una condición humana al mismo nivel que la del hombre. De ahí a convertiros en culpables o responsables de los errores de los hombres no hay más que un paso. Esa idea se ha desarrollado en un sistema de valores que afecta a todos los ámbitos de nuestra sociedad. Es por eso por lo que muchas veces necesitáis luchar el doble para lograr lo mismo que nosotros. Es injusto y triste a la vez, pero también demuestra quién es en realidad el sexo fuerte; quién logra sus objetivos con trabajo, voluntad, e inteligencia. Si no tuvieran pene y barba, algunos hombres ni siquiera serían capaces de levantarse de la cama por sí solos. Eso lo sabemos todos”.

Scully sonrió mientras aclaraba la cuchilla por última vez y limpiaba los últimos restos de espuma de la cara de Mulder con la toalla.

“Debería haber más hombres como tú, Mulder. Capaces de extraordinarios saltos mentales para algo más que plantear teorías extrañas”.

“Puede que esa uña sea un mal recuerdo de algo que preferirías que no existiera, pero la necesidad de rebelarte que nació en ti desde entonces es lo que te ha convertido en la mujer que eres hoy. Tal vez no consigas marcar la diferencia que soñabas gracias a tu ciencia, en parte porque yo te aparté del camino que habías trazado en tu vida, pero sabes que eres un modelo y un ejemplo para toda una generación de mujeres. Creo que en ese aspecto aún tienes que llegar lejos y sólo por eso deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma. Yo me siento orgulloso desde el día que te conocí”, reconoció, “y saber que lo has logrado sin necesidad de pene ni barba me hace más feliz de lo que puedes imaginar… en más de un sentido”, añadió con una mueca.

“¡Mulder!”, le avisó ante el sarcasmo de su comentario.

Scully echó un poco de aftershave en su mano para extenderlo sobre la piel recién afeitada. Mientras masajeaba las mejillas con movimientos circulares, inspiró el aroma fresco y familiar con el que Mulder le saludaba cada mañana en el despacho, o cada vez que ocupaba su espacio personal.

A veces se necesita tan poco para sentir que la vida merece la pena a pesar de sus tragedias e injusticias…

_________

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Mi hogar eres tú.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano parecen el lugar ideal para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

** Capítulo 10º: Mi hogar eres tú.**

**Viernes, 10:20h a.m.**

Durante estos cinco años juntos habían tenido que viajar tantas veces a lo largo y ancho del país por motivos de trabajo que había ocasiones en que, tras bajar del avión, Scully tenía que pararse a pensar y reconocer que no tenía ni remota idea de dónde estaba. Recordaba en qué Estado habían aterrizado, pero ¿cómo diantre se llamaba esta ciudad?. Durante el viaje en coche desde el aeropuerto al motel, sobre todo si transcurría de noche, Mulder solía pensar que su compañera dormía mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados trataba de orientarse y recordar el nombre de la localidad de destino antes de que Mulder se diera cuenta y comenzara con sus bromas. Con su memoria fotográfica estaba segura de que él lo recordaba y no dudaría en restregárselo por la cara a la menor ocasión.

Esta semana en Quonochontaug estaba siendo diferente. Realmente, sólo había tres lugares en los que podían estar: la casa, la playa, y el pueblo. No había más, y ella estaba encantada de pasar tiempo sin prisas y con Mulder en cualquiera de los tres.

Esta mañana estaban de nuevo en el pueblo caminando por una más de sus calles empinadas, y Scully suspiró contenta al notar algo distinto. Hoy disfrutaba realmente del paseo al lado de Mulder. Su respiración no era acelerada ni notaba los latidos del corazón en las sienes. La pendiente apenas suponía una carga adicional en sus articulaciones. No había oído ni un crujido en sus rodillas, y la piel de su rostro no aparecía brillante de sudor.

Este paseo lo estaba disfrutando realmente porque hoy era el primer día en que sentía que estaba recobrando las fuerzas en lugar de ver cómo el cáncer aplastaba su cuerpo y su mente haciendo cada día más difícil moverse, pensar, e incluso reconocerse a sí misma. En algunos momentos durante la enfermedad, la sensación de una tonelada de ladrillos sobre su espalda había sido tan real que creía que llegaría a desaparecer bajo su peso.

El peso del cáncer.

Su cabello aún era demasiado corto y no había comenzado siquiera a recuperar el peso perdido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo hoy volvía a sentirse ella.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó Mulder al ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa que no iba dirigida a él.

“¿De verdad que no podemos trasladar el despacho aquí, Mulder?. Ian ha traído su Irlanda natal a este pueblo de pescadores. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer los mismo?. Respirar el aire del océano en lugar del humo del tráfico en Washington. Al fin y al cabo son sólo un par de archivos con unos cuantos expedientes y un ordenador. Poca gente se daría cuenta de que ya no estamos en el sótano, y aún menos los que nos echarían de menos”.

Mulder compuso una expresión herida, como si acabaran de traspasarle el pecho con una lanza.

“¡Ough, Scully!. Haces que parezcamos tan…prescindibles. Si no fuera por nosotros, ¿quién mantendría a raya a los monstruos de este y otros mundos?”.

“Si no te hubiera conocido, yo habría seguido con mi vida y mi carrera de Medicina benditamente ignorante de todos ellos. Consciente únicamente de los criminales humanos que nos rodean. Mirándolo desde la perspectiva de lo que sé ahora es como si antes sólo tuviera que preocuparme de algún que otro raterillo de poca monta”.

“Siento haber hecho tu vida más insegura”, dijo sin poder evitar la punzada de culpabilidad en medio del pecho a pesar del tono casual con el que Scully se había quejado.

“Puede que la hayas hecho más insegura, pero también más intensa, emocionante, más…vida. Y en realidad, no lo has hecho tú. Esa vida estaba ahí. Tú sólo has abierto las ventanas y me has obligado a echar un vistazo al exterior”.

A lo largo de sus años juntos, Scully había expresado la misma idea, cada vez con palabras distintas, cientos de veces, pero él no lograba darle más credibilidad que la que le merecía su otra afirmación. La que le provocaba el impulso de agarrarla por los brazos y sacudirla hasta que dejara de repetirla incansable como una muñeca con una grabación defectuosa alojada en su espalda.

_Estoy bien, Muder._

_Truth_, al final de la correa que sujetaba Scully, se detuvo al pie de una farola y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, concentrada en la importante tarea de adivinar quién, cuándo, y de qué humor había pasado por allí en las últimas horas. En cuestión de segundos reconoció el rastro dejado por cuatro congéneres a los que le hubiera gustado conocer personalmente.

Scully miraba distraída el escaparate detrás de la farola mientras _Truth_ se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Una tienda de decoración para el hogar con un bonito escaparate que enseguida le llamó la atención, y le dio una idea.

“Me gustaría echar un vistazo, Mulder, Quiero hacerle un regalo a mi madre como recuerdo de este viaje, el primero desde la remisión. Si te resulta aburrido puedes ir a dar un paseo con _Truth_. Intentaré no entretenerme demasiado”.

El se colocó exactamente detrás y miró el escaparate por encima de su cabeza.

“¿Debería sentirme ofendido?. Das por supuesto que porque soy un hombre no entiendo el mundo de la decoración, o no me interesa”, se quejó.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el reflejo del cristal, pero Scully no pudo leer en la de Mulder así que…

“No es eso. Sólo quería librarte de un rato de aburrimiento. Nunca he visto que mostraras interés en…es decir, tu apartamento…”.

Mulder ya estaba en cuclillas junto a la farola ocupado en sujetar la correa de _Truth_ y darle las instrucciones oportunas para que se comportara mientras ellos visitaban la tienda.

“Sigue por ahí, Scully, y me veré obligado como agente del FBI que soy, a detenerte, ponerte las esposas, y recordarte que _tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, y que todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra ante un tribunal…_ ¿Qué pasa con mi apartamento?. Sé que no es el último grito en interiorismo y decoración, pero no me negarás que el sofá de cuero y el acuario le dan un aire íntimo y vivido. Cuando me acuesto y escucho las burbujas del aireador con los ojos cerrados, a veces siento como si viajara a otra dimensión”.

“Tu apartamento parece tener múltiples dimensiones, Mulder”, opinó en voz alta antes de pensarlo bien.

“¿Qué significa eso?”, preguntó acercándose hasta que ella se vio obligada a forzar el cuello para mirar arriba. Scully cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho sin amilanarse.

“La dimensión de la estantería con los vídeos que no son tuyos. La dimensión de la _X_ de cinta adhesiva en la ventana de tu salón. La dimensión de tu pelota de baloncesto rebotando en el suelo para _diversión_ de tus vecinos. La dimensión del eco rebotando en las paredes de tu frigorífico. Debería ser la última persona en expresar algo así, pero creo que a tu apartamento le falta la dimensión de una _mano femenina_”.

“Es un apartamento de soltero. Por definición carece por completo de mano femenina, pero si quieres…”, sugirió insinuante.

Scully se acercaba ya a la puerta de la tienda un paso delante de él.

“Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar. Probablemente es mucho más fácil si tú aportas el _toque masculino_ al mío”.

Mulder sonrió para sí, totalmente de acuerdo.

“Siempre he admirado cómo trabaja esa cabeza tuya, Scully”.

En cuanto empujó la puerta, lo primero que detectó fue el aroma suave del jazmín que inmediatamente le provocó el deseo de quedarse ahí un buen rato. Mulder la miró cerrar los ojos e inspirar con una expresión de felicidad en los labios. Se inclinó detrás de ella para que su boca llegara a la altura de su oído, y susurró.

“Yo también lo he notado, Scully, pero no te dejes engañar. Es un truco subliminal para retener a los clientes el mayor tiempo posible. Lo único que tienes que hacer es centrarte y no olvidar a qué has venido. Quieres un regalo para tu madre, nada más”, bromeó.

“¡Cállate, Mulder!”.

Scully tanteó con discreción el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros y en silencio dio gracias al cielo al recordar que sólo traía una pequeña cantidad de dinero en metálico. Sus tarjetas de crédito y su documentación se habían quedado en el fondo de la mesilla de noche junto a su placa y su arma. Al fin y al cabo sólo habían salido a dar un paseo por el pueblo para disfrutar del ambiente tranquilo, hacer un poco de ejercicio, respirar el océano juntos…

“Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarles?”.

Los agentes vieron a la mujer que se acercaba a ellos desde el fondo de la tienda, una sonrisa amable dibujada en su cara. Cuando se detuvo ante ellos, las comisuras bajaron ligeramente al notar que nadie respondió a su saludo. Scully sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al ahora.

“Buenos días. Nosotros… nos gustaría mirar un poco”, titubeó. “Es decir, sí busco algo aunque no he pensado qué exactamente”.

La mujer volvió a dibujar una sonrisa comprensiva. Era de mediana edad, probablemente diez años mayor que la agente, y vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón color crema, con una camisa gris sin cuello. Los tacones de sus zapatos no superaban los tres centímetros y, a pesar de ello, su barbilla llegaba a la altura del hombro de Mulder. Scully se dio cuenta de que necesitaba elevar la cabeza tanto para mirar al uno como al otro.

“Si necesitan un complemento para alguna estancia de su hogar, denme alguna pista y estoy segura de que puedo ayudarles a encontrar algo que les guste”.

Mulder intentó hacer su juego de cejas a su compañera en cuanto comprendió que la mujer había dado por supuesto, una vez más, que eran pareja. Scully fingía dedicar toda su atención a los zapatos de la mujer así que sólo quedaba permanecer en silencio y esperar que ella aclarase el malentendido tratando de tartamudear lo menos posible cuando le explicara que sólo eran compañeros de…

_¡Un momento!... No. Ya no somos compañeros de trabajo. Es decir, sí lo somos. En cuanto se recupere por completo y los médicos le den el alta definitiva volverá conmigo al despacho del sótano a seguir trabajando a mi lado en nuestra pequeña gran División de los Expedientes X. Con suerte, todo volverá a ser como antes de que Scully me mostrase aquella maldita radiografía…_

_Todo menos una cosa._

_Ya no somos sólo compañeros de trabajo. No somos sólo amigos. Esta vez sí somos pareja. Puede que no al 100%, pero ese baño de espuma y estas noches juntos en la misma cama significan algo. Si le añadimos el afeitado manual con Scully entre mis piernas, eso nos hace pareja yo diría que al 98%. Y ahora mismo mantiene la mirada baja. No tiene la menor intención de aclarar nada porque esta vez no hay error._

_Scully y yo somos pareja. Pareja romántica. Dicho así, en voz alta en mi mente, suena tan…, pero es lo que llevamos siendo más tiempo del que nos atrevíamos a reconocer por miedo a cruzar fronteras invisibles._

_Soy consciente de que esta mujer es la primera persona que sabe la verdad, y en vez de sentirme aterrorizado, es como si el pecho se me hinchara de felicidad. Como si por fin pudiera correr y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

_Sí, amo a Scully y ella me ama. No vamos a seguir escondiéndonos de nosotros mismos, ni de la verdad que los dos sabemos.._

_Lo de correr gritando dentro de la tienda seguramente no es tan buena idea como a mí me parece, pero esta mujer tiene que saber que ha acertado. Tiene que saber que hemos entrado en su tienda como pareja aunque Scully sólo busque un regalo para Margaret… así que voy a aportar mi granito de arena._

“Cariño, ¿quieres mirar algo para el dormitorio de invitados?. Ya va siendo hora de que nos decidamos a montarlo. ¿Cuántos años lleva ahí sirviendo como cuarto trastero?. Tal vez si tenemos un par de detalles que nos gusten, nos anime a ponernos las pilas de una vez. No podemos permitir que nuestros invitados sigan durmiendo en el sofá del salón”.

Scully tenía sus propias cejas más allá de la línea del pelo antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a Mulder.

_¿Cariño?,_ pensó disparándole un rayo certero desde sus pupilas a las de él, y luego en voz alta asegurándose de que captaba la confusión en su voz “¿el dormitorio?”.

Mulder decidió que en este momento era más seguro sonreír a la dependienta por encima de la cabeza de su compañera.

“Si me acompañan les mostraré la sección de Dormitorios. Elegir un solo elemento que nos guste, a veces es suficiente para decidir el resto del mobiliario. Nos da un punto de partida por donde comenzar, en vez de tener que tratar con una habitación vacía cuando no tenemos claro el ambiente que queremos crear. Por cierto, mi nombre es Claire”, comentó inconsciente de la batalla de miradas y el lenguaje gestual de sus clientes.

Se dio la vuelta indicando que le siguieran, cosa que hicieron inmediatamente, Scully mirando a uno y otro lado los objetos decorativos que aparecían a su paso, y Mulder atento al pelo castaño claro de Claire. Una melena corta y elegante que apenas le rozaba los hombros, perfectamente lisa y peinada con raya al lado. A cada paso, el pelo se agitaba con un movimiento ondulante, como una cortina en medio de una corriente de aire.

El local era mucho mayor de lo que parecía desde fuera. Una puerta sencilla y un escaparate no muy grande, aunque organizado con esmero para atraer la atención de los transeúntes, daba paso en el interior a un espacio de forma cuadrada. Cada una de las esquinas se dedicaba a la decoración de una estancia que se dividían por un pasillo en forma de cruz y una iluminación propia con la que, al primer vistazo, se distinguía Salón, Cocina, Dormitorio, y Cuarto de Baño. Mulder tenía la sensación de caminar sobre las casillas numeradas de un tablero de parchís mientras avanzaban hacia la esquina del fondo a la derecha. Allí, la atmósfera azul y tranquilizadora le indicó que se acercaban a la Sección de Dormitorios.

“Aquí encontrarán complementos de estilos variados que encajarán en cualquier dormitorio. Pueden mirar y probar los que les gusten en este modelo para hacerse una idea aproximada de cómo quedarán en su hogar”, explicó señalando una pequeña área formada por un dormitorio básico.

Scully miró los dos tramos de pasillo que correspondían a esta sección en los que se alineaban estanterías a media altura. En ellas había multitud de complementos en una variedad de modelos y estilos como para cubrir las necesidades de casi cualquier dormitorio.

“Yo empezaría por ese cuadro”, sugirió Mulder antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de abarcarlo con la mirada. “A ti te gusta el mar, Scully. Creo que quedará bien sobre el cabecero de la cama”, añadió señalando la escena por encima de su hombro.

Sí. Era una escena bonita. Y curiosa. Le llamó la atención la lámina enmarcada en un formato tan alargado. Calculó que debía medir casi un metro de largo por no más de treinta centímetros de alto, y la imagen consistía en un juego de colores en el que se mezclaban varios tonos de blanco, gris, y azul para representar la línea de la playa con un borde de espuma irregular; a continuación una estrecha franja de mar con la línea del horizonte bien marcada, y por último, el cielo claro salpicado por unas pocas nubes de un blanco resplandeciente al ser iluminadas por un sol de verano que se intuía sin aparecer en la imagen.

“¿Quieren ver el efecto en su lugar?”, preguntó Claire viendo los ojos de sus clientes fijos en la discreta obra de arte.

Mulder asintió al momento con un movimiento de cabeza. Se hizo a un lado sujetando el codo de Scully para que se apartase también, y dejar que la mujer cogiese el cuadro. Sobre la cama había ya varios clavos estratégicamente colocados para probar distintas opciones. Este formato en particular estaba pensado para centrarlo en medio de la cama, y Scully hizo un sonido de apreciación en el fondo de su garganta antes de notar que los dedos de Mulder seguían apoyados en su brazo. Casi había olvidado para qué había entrado en la tienda.

Mientras admiraban el cuadro en silencio, el sonido de un móvil en el bolsillo de Claire les sobresaltó a los tres. Una vez que descolgó e identificó la llamada sonrió a sus clientes, algo apurada.

“Lo siento. Si me disculpan, es importante. Pueden mirar cuanto quieran y si necesitan ayuda les atenderé en un momento”.

Con eso, se alejó con paso rápido hasta desaparecer detrás de una estantería alta al otro lado de la tienda.

Scully se alegró de que les dejara solos.

“¿Dormitorio de invitados, Mulder?. Mi apartamento no tiene, y en el tuyo sólo hay un sofá”, le recordó.

“Técnicamente, sí tiene. Si yo duermo en el sofá, eso convierte mi dormitorio en dormitorio de invitados”.

“Ese dormitorio es un cuarto trastero. O tal vez debería llamarlo directamente un _Punto Limpio_ para reciclaje de objetos inútiles. Sólo abrí la puerta una vez, y estuve a punto de morir sepultada por un alud de objetos. Estoy segura de que algunos debían pertenecer al antiguo ocupante del apartamento. No es posible que tú solo hayas acumulado tal cantidad en menos de una década”.

“No te desvíes del tema. Con o sin trastos, ese cuarto es el único dormitorio de mi apartamento, y a todos los efectos el dormitorio de invitados”, insistió él.

Scully admiraba ahora una lámpara cuya pantalla estaba recortada a intervalos regulares. Con cuidado de no arrastrar ningún otro objeto de la estantería la llevó para instalarla en la mesita de noche del dormitorio modelo. Al encenderla, los motivos calados se reflejaron en el techo creando un juego de luces y sombras en forma de lunas y estrellas.

“No entiendo por qué quieres amueblar ahora ese dormitorio, pero si estás decidido, ese cuadro es un bonito punto de partida como ha dicho Claire. Tampoco me importaría regalarte esta lámpara, aunque creo que iría mejor en un dormitorio infantil”, apuntó con una mueca de medio lado.

“Yo la pondría justo al lado del acuario. Así cuando me acueste en el sofá puedo mirar las figuras hasta que me quede dormido. En cuanto al cuadro, estaba bromeando. En realidad, creo que quedaría perfecto en tu propio dormitorio”.

“¿El mío?. ¿Por qué?”.

“Nunca has tenido nada sobre el cabecero de tu cama y te encanta el mar. Yo diría que ese cuadro esta gritando _ponme ahí_”.

Scully frunció el ceño pensando duro unos segundos, pero se dio por vencida y decidió preguntar.

“¿Cómo sabes que nunca he tenido nada ahí?. Sólo has entrado unas pocas veces durante las últimas semanas… ¡Oh!”.

Se quedó sin palabras cuando el recuerdo saltó a primera fila de su mente.

“Yo tampoco tengo claro cómo acabé ahí. Dijiste que estaba en shock, pero recuerdo despertarme en tu cama sólo con mi ropa interior. Deduzco que tú te ocupaste del resto”.

“¡Mulder!”, le gritó en tono de aviso cuando sintió una oleada de calor en sus mejillas. Luego echó un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que Claire no volvía de su llamada.

“También recuerdo esa pared vacía, y dado que tienes cierta urgencia por dar a tu apartamento un _toque masculino_, pienso que sería una buena oportunidad de que los dos disfrutemos juntos de ese cuadro”, añadió sabiendo que iba a ser fácil convencerla.

Scully dejó la lámpara en la mesita y echó otro vistazo al cuadro, aún colgado en la pared. Sí, le gustaba el efecto.

“De acuerdo, Mulder. Me quedo con el cuadro, pero si los dos vamos a disfrutar de esa vista cuando esté sobre mi cama, es justo que tú pagues la mitad”, dijo batiendo las pestañas un par de veces en su dirección.

Mulder no estaba seguro de si trataba de ser convincente, sugerente, o inocente.

“La idea ha sido mía, y voy a tener la oportunidad de disfrutarlo cada noche en tu habitación. Debería pagarlo yo solo y darle una buena propina a Claire. Me siento un tipo con suerte”, declaró convencido.

“A los dos nos estaba haciendo falta un poco de eso. No hemos tenido mucha últimamente”, murmuró cogiéndole la mano.

Se miraron el uno al otro dejando que el lenguaje no hablado se expresara por sí sólo declarando que la fe que se tenían fuera suficiente para salir como hasta ahora de cualquier tragedia en que la vida quisiera sumirles.

“Estás sana, Scully. Libre de cáncer. Es toda la suerte que necesito”, dijo sincero.

Ella sintió las lágrimas subiendo a sus ojos. Para contenerlas apretó los labios y soltó la mano de Mulder para hacerle una caricia desde el brazo a la muñeca.

“Acerquémonos a la sección de Cocinas. Seguro que ahí encontraré algo que le guste a mamá”, sugirió tratando de mantener el aire ligero entre los dos mientras tragaba el nudo en la garganta.

Aquí la luz era diferente, de un fresco tono verde claro. Como en la Sección anterior, había una pequeña cocina montada en tonos blancos con una encimera verde, que era la que teñía suavemente la luz. Las estanterías correspondientes repletas de objetos variados con que satisfacer las exigencias decorativas de cualquier cliente.

“A mamá le gusta preparar bandejas de aperitivos o dulces para tomar junto a una cerveza con sus amigas un par de veces por semana. Se reúnen tres o cuatro y pasan la tarde poniéndose al día de todas las cuestiones, vitales o no, de familiares y conocidos. Algunas veces me llama el viernes por la noche, cuando sabe que estoy en casa y no tengo prisa por dormir, y me cuenta que le han hablado de algún hombre, conocido de sus amigas, que no tendría inconveniente en saludarme y tomar algo los tres juntos el domingo después de misa”.

“¡Oh!”, exclamó Mulder sin la menor idea de qué cara poner, e inseguro de cómo debería sentirse ahora que Scully y él… “¿Has aceptado alguna vez?”, preguntó con cuidado de que su tono no denotara más que curiosidad.

“Un par de veces”, respondió apreciando con demasiada atención la bandeja en sus manos. Era una pieza elegante, de cristal tallado, forma cuadrada muy actual, y el perfil costero de Quonochontaug grabado en el fondo, perfectamente reconocible. En su visión periférica atisbó también la expresión de Mulder inclinado sobre ella esperando que dijera algo más.

“El último era un viudo con tres hijos a punto de entrar en la adolescencia. Le dijo a mi madre, mientras los tres estábamos tomando una copa alrededor de la misma mesa, que una mujer como yo, con la autoridad que da una placa y una pistola, era lo que necesitaban sus hijos. Lo habría considerado casi un cumplido si no hubiera añadido a continuación: _sobre todo ahora que nuestra doncella se ha despedido ella misma. Nos vendría muy bien alguien que sepa mantener el orden y la disciplina en casa, y que sea buena cocinera_”.

“¡Oooooooops!. No me atrevo a imaginar lo que le dijiste, Scully”, respondió entre divertido y alarmado.

“No dije absolutamente nada, pero tuve que sentarme en mis propias manos para contener la necesidad de lanzarle la copa de vino a la cara. Por suerte era domingo y había dejado mi arma en su sitio habitual cuando no estoy de servicio, en el altillo del armario de mi habitación”.

“Ese sí fue un tipo con suerte”, aseguró él casi aliviado por el hombre.

“Ni se imagina la suerte que tuvo ese día. No le he vuelto a ver y mi madre no ha vuelto a mencionarle”.

Scully dejó la bandeja en su sitio y se acercó a mirar un par de juegos de té que constaban de las mismas piezas, pero de diseño totalmente opuesto. Uno tenía líneas sinuosas y motivos vegetales sobre fondo blanco en un estilo tradicional, mientras que el segundo era de líneas mucho más rectas y colores lisos. Scully lo consideró un momento, pero no estaba segura. A ella le gustaba el segundo modelo, pero Margaret sin duda preferiría el primero que, en realidad, era bastante similar al que ya tenía. Decidió seguir mirando.

“¡Eh, Scully!. Esto daría un toque distinguido a mi pequeño vicio, y de paso se acabará tu preocupación porque las cáscaras se dispersen por todo tu apartamento ahora que lo vamos a compartir, como a veces ocurre en el coche”.

“¿Qué vicio?”, preguntó viéndole señalar algo por encima de su cabeza.

“El único que tengo”, afirmó mientras bajaba el objeto de la estantería y lo ponía a nivel de sus ojos para que Scully lo apreciara bien.

“Hasta donde yo sé, tienes al menos dos”, señaló mirándole de reojo y la ceja alta asegurándose de que le entendía.

“¡Oh!... Ese otro no es un vicio. Es… un modo de aliviar el stress cuando llego a casa después de un día difícil. Me permite hacer volar mi mente. Vaciarla de imágenes que me hacen aún más difícil dormir. Creo que funciona de un modo similar a tus baños de espuma”, afirmó haciendo énfasis en la última frase. “Esto, en cambio, es para mi verdadero vicio; el único que reconozco. El de las pipas”, dijo orgulloso de conseguir que las mejillas de su compañera se colorearan.

Mulder sostenía entre sus manos un recipiente para frutos secos. Concretamente para pipas, decidió antes incluso de ver los rótulos. Constaba de dos barriles de madera en miniatura sobre un soporte en el que se había vaciado su perímetro para que encajaran sin moverse. Hacia la mitad de las piezas, en la parte más abultada, sendos rótulos de letras blancas informaban de que uno servía para contener las _pipas_ y el otro para deshacerse de las _cáscaras_.

“¿Qué opinas, Scully?. ¿Debería llevarme varios?. Tal vez uno para la mesita del salón, otro para el dormitorio, para el coche, para el escritorio, para cuando vaya a visitar a los chicos de El Tirador Solitario…”, enumeró tocándose la yema de cada dedo hasta que se le acabaron los de la mano izquierda.

Scully cerró la boca y respiró aliviada al comprobar que, al menos en la estantería sólo había un modelo, y antes de que a Mulder se le ocurriera pedir a Claire que le consiguiera algunos más…

“Es una pieza útil y bonita, Mulder, pero mejor limitémonos a uno, ¿de acuerdo?. Ya has reconocido que tienes un vicio y ese es un gran paso. Lo siguiente es tratar de mantenerlo bajo control, no que se te vaya de las manos”.

Mulder hizo un chasquido con los labios y miró los dos toneles fielmente reproducidos a escala como si estuviera considerando muy seriamente la propuesta.

“De acuerdo”, decidió al fin, “pero sólo porque en tu apartamento tienes una sola bañera”.

Scully no estaba segura de si las palabras de su compañero significaban una especie de pacto, o si bromeaba. Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, Claire se acercó de nuevo.

“Siento mucho la interrupción, pero ya estoy con ustedes. ¿Han visto algo que les guste?”, preguntó con la respiración algo acelerada.

Scully mostró enseguida su sonrisa más diplomática.

“La verdad es que sí. Tiene cosas que nos han llamado la atención, pero lo que necesito es un regalo para una persona mayor. Me gustaría llevarle algo a mi madre. Un pequeño recuerdo de este lugar en el que estamos pasando una semana de vacaciones”, dijo señalando brevemente a Mulder.

Claire asintió ligeramente dando a entender que sabía que se refería a ellos dos.

“Si me permite la pregunta, ¿tiene su madre un hobby o algún tipo de actividad de la que disfrute en su tiempo libre?”.

“Le estaba diciendo a mi compañero que a ella le gusta preparar aperitivos para compartir con sus amigas un par de veces por semana”.

“En ese caso va a ser fácil hacer una elección. Tenemos una gran variedad de complementos para aperitivos y, ya que lo que buscan es algún recuerdo, les sugiero algo que haga alusión a Quonochontaug y su comarca”.

Claire avanzó con paso decidido sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba lo que buscaba.

“¿Qué les parece este conjunto?”, preguntó dirigiéndose a sus dos clientes.

Hizo un pequeño gesto con la barbilla para que le acompañaran hasta la mesa rodeada de cuatro sillas que formaba parte de la cocina modelo. Allí colocó la bandeja, cuya superficie consistía en una fotografía real de la superficie del océano tomada de cerca e impresa en la cerámica. El efecto era el de una textura con cientos de reflejos y matices de azul. Sobre ella descansaban tres pequeñas barcas también de cerámica, una junto a otra, cada una con su par de remos y el nombre _Quonochontaug_ escrito al lado derecho de cada proa.

“Es un detalle encantador”, opinó Scully. “Tanto que casi preferiría quedármelo yo y buscar alguna otra cosa para mamá”, añadió un tanto avergonzada de reconocer algo así en voz alta.

Claire asintió satisfecha mientras dejaba que sus clientes admirasen la pieza. Mulder agarró con cuidado uno de los pequeños remos y observó que, en vez de terminar en la pala con la que desplazar el agua, el extremo era en realidad un tenedor de dos púas con el que pinchar el alimento. Cada barca tenía además el interior totalmente hueco, sin el asiento correspondiente, para que sirviera a su actual función como recipiente de aperitivos. Hizo ademán de pinchar un bocado imaginario con el falso remo.

“Para tus mejillones”, sugirió con un guiño a Scully, “y para mis pepinillos picantes”.

“O para los aperitivos de queso fresco y miel de mi madre”, le recordó. “Ya hemos escogido un par de cosas para nosotros, Mulder. Me gustaría salir de la tienda con un regalo de recuerdo para ella”.

Scully se puso las manos en las caderas y adoptó el tono de voz de una madre recordándole a su hijo pequeño que no puede llevarse todas las chucherías de la tienda.

Claire sonrió para sí. No pudo evitar un ligero sonido en la garganta y tosió discretamente para disimular.

“La verdad es que hay cosas tan bonitas en el mundo de la decoración que a veces te gustaría llevarte todo lo que ves”, reconoció autoconsciente, moviendo la barbilla en la dirección de Mulder. “Mi propia madre no me permite olvidar que desde que cumplí los catorce hubiera tenido un dormitorio nuevo cada año si su sueldo lo hubiera permitido. Por fortuna no fue así, pero una chica puede soñar. En cuanto tuve oportunidad y mi propio dinero monte esta tienda. De eso hace ya nueve años y me siento tan orgullosa como el primer día”.

Scully asentía con la cabeza. Era evidente en la mirada brillante de Claire que estaba enamorada de su trabajo, que la decoración era para ella una vocación. Un impulso irrefrenable que había sentido desde niña del mismo modo que ella se había sentido atraída a la Ciencia, o Mulder a la investigación de fenómenos inexplicables. La mujer señalaba aquí y allá haciendo comentarios casuales y atrayendo la atención de los agentes a los objetos que Claire consideraba que podrían gustarles.

“Mi marido cree que le hice la vida más fácil el día que le aseguré que me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo si elegía cualquier regalo que quisiera hacerme, cumpleaños, aniversarios, o lo que fuera, entre los artículos de esta tienda. Desde entonces no se ha olvidado una sola vez, y yo voy teniendo poco a poco la casa que siempre he soñado”, explicó orgullosa de la idea que había tenido hace ya varios años.

La idea se le había ocurrido apenas dos meses después de la boda, el día que Steve se presentó en casa con una caja decorada con un bonito papel y una tarjeta de felicitación. Dentro había una camisa que no creía que encontrara la ocasión adecuada para vestir, y ni siquiera era de su talla. Claire besó a su marido, le agradeció el regalo y sobre todo el detalle de que se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños, y guardo la camisa en el fondo del armario. En las semanas siguientes se dedicó a hacer comentarios velados acerca de que casi cualquier artículo de la tienda de decoración sería un éxito seguro a la hora de elegir un regalo para cualquier ocasión y cualquier persona, especialmente para ella.

Claire se alzó en sus tacones para alcanzar una preciosa ensaladera de olivo, una pieza de madera pulida hasta hacerla brillar. Las líneas oscuras y sinuosas de las vetas recorrían toda la superficie tanto por fuera como por dentro dibujando las propias formas curvas del cuenco.

“Aún no lo sabe, pero Steve me regalará esta ensaladera para Navidad. Sé que aún falta mucho así que no lo he dicho nada, pero pretendo que esté en medio de la mesa para la comida de Año Nuevo”.

Sonreía mostrando los dientes, algo avergonzada de reconocer en voz alta el pequeño plan que tenía en mente.

A Mulder también le gustó el cuenco, y le dio un par de ideas.

“Hay que reconocer que esto puede elevar a otro nivel tus ensaladas a la hora del almuerzo”, señaló dirigiéndose a su compañera, “y nuestros pedidos de comida china a domicilio. Siempre me estás recordando que use los platos en lugar de comer directamente del envase de cartón”.

Por una vez, Scully se arrepintió de vestir calzado deportivo en lugar de sus zapatos de tacón de siete centímetros. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ahora mismo hubiera dado un paso atrás asegurándose de que dicho tacón quedase firmemente clavado lo más cerca posible del dedo gordo del pie derecho de su compañero. Hacía tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de vendar un pie del modo adecuado y esto podía haberle brindado el motivo perfecto para refrescar un par de prácticas médicas…

“¿Comida china en cuencos de madera de olivo, Mulder?. Eso es casi una herejía”, aseguró con una mueca hacia Claire como si quisiera disculparse por la torpeza de su compañero.

La mujer se escandalizó sólo un poco.

“Me temo que tendré que hacerle a Steve una advertencia parecida si no quiero encontrarle un día mirando el fútbol por televisión con el cuenco de madera de olivo lleno de nachos con salsa picante”.

Mulder miraba a las dos mujeres alternativamente tratando de leer en sus rostros qué tenía de malo esa idea. No le atraían demasiado los nachos, pero ahí cabían suficientes palomitas sin mantequilla como para durarle una película entera cualquier viernes por la noche junto a Scully en el sofá.

Después de dedicarle unos minutos más a esta Sección, Scully señaló al otro lado del pasillo, donde la luz era mucho más blanca. Daba la impresión de que provenía de una ventana abierta al exterior, aunque lo cierto es que no había ninguna.

“Me gustaría echar un vistazo a la Sección de Baños”, dijo avanzando hacia allí sin molestarse en comprobar si los demás le seguían.

“Si es usted de los que llegan a casa esperando disfrutar de un baño reparador, esta sección le va a encantar. Tiene una variada colección de objetos para conseguir un ambiente íntimo y relajante en cualquier cuarto de baño”, aseguró Claire.

Las palabras le sonaron a Scully como si fueran un guión medio aprendido, pero aun así la creyó. Pasó los dedos por el borde de la bañera modelo instalada junto a un lavabo blanco con pedestal y un espejo.

Mulder creyó oír un suspiro.

“Es el pequeño inconveniente que tiene nuestro trabajo”, apuntó sin poder evitarlo. “Mi compañera no tiene tiempo de tomar todos los baños que le gustaría, pero cuando tiene ocasión los _disfruta_ como nadie”, declaró con tal sarcasmo en la voz que Scully captó claramente la letra cursiva en la palabra _disfruta_. Esperaba que Claire no lo hubiera notado. Al menos no del todo.

“El es más de duchas rápidas”, tartamudeó Scully sintiéndose de repente como si tuviera dieciséis años y necesitara hablar con su confesor.

Claire asintió con un gesto leve.

“Lo he visto en muchas parejas que visitan mi tienda y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta es una de esas cosas que convierten a hombres y mujeres en un completo misterio los unos para los otros”.

Los agentes le miraron confusos.

“Yo desde luego nunca he entendido ese impulso que tienen algunos hombres de discutir a gritos con quien quiera que esté en posesión de una pelota en una pantalla de televisión. Me siento ridícula cada vez que tengo que recordarle a Steve que nadie le oye al otro lado de la pantalla, y no es probable que responda”.

Mulder se mordió los labios y prefirió no responder a la duda de Claire. No era el momento de explicarle la emoción de una canasta en el último segundo de partido, o la sensación del bate golpeando la pelota como si quisieras que quedara fija en el cielo de la noche. Como una nueva estrella en el firmamento.

“Por otro lado”, continuó ella rozando suavemente el borde de la bañera por el que Scully acababa de pasar sus dedos, “los hombres parecen pensar que tomar un largo y relajante baño de espuma es una de esas cosas extrañas que hacen las mujeres sin ninguna razón aparente. Simplemente por el hecho de perder el tiempo sumergidas en agua _hasta que quedamos_ _arrugadas como pasas_. Son palabras textuales de Steve. He intentado explicárselo, pero es una batalla perdida. Simplemente no lo entiende. Ningún hombre lo entiende”, concluyó con algo de pena en la voz.

Mulder fingía mirar algunas baldas de cristal que, colocadas en su lugar correspondiente, servirían para albergar pequeños frascos de cosméticos y productos de aseo. Sin moverse de su posición, detrás de Scully, acercó los labios a su oído y susurró.

“Steve debería probar a entrar en esa bañera con ella. La montaña de espuma y los dedos arrugados cobran un sentido muy diferente cuando los ves en alguien desnudo tan cerca de ti”.

Scully lanzó el brazo hacia atrás y le dio un codazo al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla para atraer la atención de Claire a la estantería más alta de la Sección.

“Me vendría bien una de esas perchas decorativas adhesivas para ponerla junto a la mía. Necesitas un sitio para colgar tu albornoz, Mulder”, decidió mirándole por encima del hombro.

“Yo no uso albornoz. Ni siquiera he tenido uno en toda mi vida. Juraría que hemos compartido baño en suficientes ocasiones como para que te hayas dado cuenta. Yo, desde luego, sí he visto que sueles usarlo al salir de la ducha”, dijo inclinándose aún más hacia su oído sin preocuparse en realidad de si Claire escuchaba la conversación, seguramente sin entender mucho.

La mujer carraspeó ligeramente y se excusó al oír el sonido de la puerta haciendo un gesto para indicarles que les dejaba solos para atender a su nuevo cliente.

“Lo has usado al menos una vez, que yo sepa”, siguió Scully cuando se quedaron solos mientras dirigía su atención a las perchas alineadas en el borde de la estantería. Era una colección de diez o doce, de metal y cerámica, diseñadas para sostener una sola prenda. Un albornoz o una toalla de baño que Scully ya se imaginaba ver cada mañana junto a la suya cuando se preparasen juntos para ir al despacho en el único cuarto de baño que tenía su apartamento.

Mulder frunció el ceño pensativo.

“O estoy perdiendo facultades o tú estás mejorando tus habilidades. No es algo de lo que me guste presumir, pero soy yo el que tiene memoria fotográfica, y no recuerdo…”.

“Phoebe”, le interrumpió sin dejar de observar con cuidado la percha en forma de barco de vela que tenía entre los dedos. Ya había decidido quedársela.

“¡Oh!”, respondió él sin más cuando la imagen apareció en su mente. “Phoebe… sí, bueno. Recuerdo que estaba en la ducha y os oí hablar a las dos al otro lado de la puerta. No me pareció oportuno salir con una toalla en la cintura, aunque fuera mi habitación, así que cogí el albornoz del hotel”, recordó.

“Phoebe y yo éramos muy diferentes. Desde el momento que la conocí me sentí incómoda a su lado. De hecho, me alegré cuando volvió a Inglaterra”.

“Si, eso también lo recuerdo”, comentó irónico.

“Lo que puede que no sepas es que, cuando saliste del baño cubierto sólo con aquel albornoz oscuro por encima de la rodilla, Phoebe y yo nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos de acuerdo en algo”.

“¿En qué?”, preguntó bajando el volumen a la vez que elevaba un par de puntos el tono seductor.

“Deberías utilizar esa prenda más a menudo, Mulder… sobre todo ahora que Phoebe no está cerca”.

“Añade esa percha a la lista, Scully. Puede que se cumpla alguno de tus deseos”.

Scully levantó la mirada para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas. Esa que dejaba sus encías al aire. Deslizó sus pestañas por el azul de sus pupilas en un movimiento de vaivén que hinchaba el corazón de Mulder y enviaba una corriente eléctrica a algún lugar en la parte media de su cuerpo.

Mulder levantó la cabeza para hacer un barrido visual por toda la tienda.

“¡Eh, Scully!. Mira quien está ahí”, dijo de repente.

Ella miró en la dirección que señalaba Mulder, la Sección de Dormitorios que habían visitado poco antes.

Cuando Claire se apartó de ellos para recibir a su nuevo cliente ninguno de los dos había prestado atención, aunque tratándose de un pueblo pequeño al lado del mar tampoco tenía nada de extraordinario. A pesar de que estaban demasiado lejos para oír la conversación era evidente que Claire conocía a la mujer con la que hablaba animadamente. Las dos sonreían y hacían gestos con las manos señalando el vientre de Alice. Los agentes se acercaron al momento a saludar, Scully delante con los brazos abiertos.

“¡Alice, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!”.

Ella les devolvió la mirada, una expresión ilegible en el rostro, antes de reconocerles y acercarse para recibir un rápido abrazo de la agente y un estrechamiento de manos de Mulder.

“¡Si son los agentes del FBI!”, exclamó. “No esperaba verles de nuevo por aquí, y desde luego no tan pronto”.

“Nos gustó el pueblo y decidimos tomar una semana de vacaciones para disfrutarlo con tranquilidad”, explicó Mulder.

“A ti también te han sentado de maravilla estas semanas, Alice. Fíjate ahora, ¿cuántos son?. ¿Cinco meses y medio?”, preguntó Scully abriendo exageradamente los brazos como si pensara que era imposible abarcar el perímetro de su abdomen.

“Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido”, respondió orgullosa con las manos abiertas apoyadas a cada lado del vientre. Alice vestía el mismo pantalón negro que el día que se conocieron en el restaurante. Sin embargo, era la parte superior del cuerpo la que de verdad había cambiado. En lugar de la camisa ajustada de entonces, hoy vestía un modelo amplio color mostaza. El tejido formaba pliegues a su alrededor y desde luego en este momento ningún delantal disimularía el tamaño de su vientre. Llevaba el pelo recogido en su cola larga habitual y su piel estaba totalmente libre de maquillaje. Sus labios de un rosa natural, en lugar del tono más intenso que utilizaba cuando debía atender a sus clientes en las mesas.

Claire se apartó un minuto para dejar que los tres hicieran los saludos correspondientes antes de recordarles que ella seguía ahí.

“¿Así que ustedes se conocen a pesar de que han venido a pasar sólo una semana de vacaciones?”, preguntó perpleja.

“Sí. Visitamos su restaurante la primera vez que vinimos al pueblo. Sólo fueron dos días, pero lo pasamos bien y decidimos volver”, explicó Scully.

“Es un lugar pequeño, pero encantador, al lado del mar. Suelo ir por allí una vez a la semana casi desde que lo abrieron. Alice y yo somos clientes habituales de nuestros respectivos negocios”.

Claire guiñó un ojo en la dirección de Alice como si significara un mensaje secreto entre las dos.

“He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he entrado a la tienda desde que Maurice y yo compramos la casa en el pueblo. Y ahora que Amy está en camino más aún”, apuntó con sus dos dedos índices a cada lado del ombligo para indicar que el nombre se refería al bebé en camino. “Aún no puedo creer la cantidad de cosas que necesita un recién nacido”, se quejó fingiendo que realmente era un problema tener que comprar tantas cosas para un ser tan diminuto.

Sí. Claire y ella eran amigas desde hacía algunos años, y sabía que los lamentos eran tan falsos como su expresión lastimera.

“¡Ejem!... No debería ser yo quien tire piedras al tejado de mi propio negocio, pero la verdad es que un bebe apenas necesita un 10% de los artículos que se suponen dirigidos a ellos en esta tienda. El otro 90% son sólo caprichos para las mamás”, confeso.

Las mejillas de Alice se colorearon como si le hubieran pillado _con las manos en_ _la masa_ de algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.

“Es que hay cosas tan bonitas…”, susurró con ojos soñadores. “Si no me hago con ellas ahora, nunca las tendré. Desde que le dije que esperamos un hijo, Maurice es fácil de convencer. Me regalaría la luna sin siquiera tener que pedírsela. Basta con hacerle ojitos mientras le enseñó lo que he comprado, para que crea que cada artículo de la bolsa es imprescindible para criar a nuestro bebé. Intuyo que este don que he adquirido con el embarazo desaparecerá en cuanto dé a luz así que pretendo sacarle el máximo partido durante los próximos cuatro meses”

Los cuatro rieron el plan sabiendo que había en el mucha parte de razón.

“Hoy sólo he venido a comprar una lámpara para la mesita de noche de Amy. La tengo echado el ojo desde hace más de un mes, pero me prometí a mí misma que esperaría hasta que Maurice terminara de pintar la habitación e instalar los muebles. Ayer, por fin, acabó y no he podido esperar más. He entrado a la tienda con los dedos cruzados rezando para que Claire no haya vendido la lámpara”, suspiró.

“Si me lo hubieras dicho te la habría reservado”, señaló ella.

Alice hizo caso omiso de la observación. Un recorrido rápido por las estanterías fue suficiente para comprobar que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí; frunció el ceño en un gesto de decepción, pero al girar la cabeza para preguntar a Claire localizó lo que buscaba sobre la mesita de noche del dormitorio modelo.

“Aquí está. Esta lámpara quedará preciosa cuando la luz de la luna y las estrellas se proyecte en el techo de la habitación. Será bonito mirarlo juntas cuando Amy crezca un poco”.

Alice cogió la lámpara en una mano y sujetó el cable con la otra para que no arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Los agentes se miraban el uno al otro con los labios apretados. Los ojos de Mulder enviaban un mensaje en la dirección de su compañera como si fuera una cinta de palabras moviéndose de la boca de uno al oído de la otra. Cada sílaba puntuada con un pitido breve a modo de código Morse.

_No-lo-di-gas, no-lo-di-gas, no-lo-di-gas, no-lo…_

Scully no tenía la menor intención de dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Ni por asomo.

“El agente Mulder ha estado a punto de comprar esa lámpara hace un momento”, dijo sin más.

Luego esperó a que se aclarase el silencio mortal y alguien dijera algo. Apenas duró dos segundos y, estando como estaba en el centro del grupo, no podía ver los rostros de las dos mujeres y de Mulder a la vez, pero aun así pareció que el tiempo se estiraba hasta que Claire decidió hablar.

“¡Oh, vaya!. Así que ustedes también… Había entendido que necesitaban un dormitorio de invitados, no que esperasen la llegada de un bebé. ¡Qué casualidad!. Supongo que lo oportuno es decir ¡Felicidades! por partida doble. En cuanto a la lámpara, si aún les interesa, no es ningún problema. Puedo hacer un nuevo pedido y tendrán una igual en unos cinco días. Si para entonces no están en el pueblo, puedo enviársela a la dirección que me digan”.

Otro silencio mortal.

Esta vez, Scully sintió el aliento de su compañero en la nuca. No intentó mirarle. Sabía exactamente la mueca que tendría dibujada en el rostro al comprender que la agente había caído en su propia trampa, y que no diría una sola palabra para aclarar el malentendido. Eso se lo dejaba a ella.

“No…no… No, no, no”, titubeó. “No hay bebé. La lámpara es toda tuya, Alice. Mulder sólo bromeaba. Se le ha ocurrido que mirar las figuras en el techo podía ayudarle con su problema de insomnio, pero Amy la disfrutará más”.

Alice no estaba segura. La lámpara le gustaba de verdad, pero no había dicho nada a Claire así que, si los agentes la querían…

“Hay otras lámparas infantiles muy bonitas en la estantería. No me importa mirar otro modelo si queréis llevaros esta”, dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción al alargar el brazo en la dirección de Mulder.

El agente leyó en el rostro de la joven con la claridad que le proporcionaba su título de Psicología y su experiencia como creador de perfiles. Debía convencerla de que tenía todo el derecho a quedarse con la lámpara.

“Es tuya, Alice, en serio. Ni la agente Scully ni yo pensábamos comprar esa lámpara. Sólo ha sido una broma entre nosotros porque, bueno, sí tengo algunos problemas de insomnio, pero no creo que mejoren mirando sombras en el techo. De hecho, a veces lo hago no para intentar dormir, sino precisamente por lo contrario. Además, Scully suele decirme que a veces me comporto como un niño. De ahí la broma de que quisiera regalarme la lámpara, pero es toda tuya”.

Mulder se encogió de hombros y levantó las cejas para que Alice lo entendiera.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?. Yo…soy así._

Alice sonrió. Sí, le entendía y le creía. Maurice también recibía de vez en cuando alguna que otra reprimenda que sólo debería escuchar un niño no más allá de los doce años.

“De acuerdo, me quedó con la lámpara, pero a cambio quisiera que volvierais a comer al restaurante. Me gustaría invitaron a otra tabla de marisco, y que esta vez la disfrutéis de verdad”, sugirió mirando a los dos alternativamente.

Alice no había pensado que volvería a ver de nuevo a la pareja sentada a una de sus mesas, pero ya que el destino les había vuelto a unir de forma tan inesperada, le gustaría tener una explicación de lo que ocurrió aquel día. Había tratado a sus clientes con la mayor corrección y sin embargo, cuando se fueron tuvo la sensación de que había hecho algo mal; de que había cometido algún error. No tenía ni idea de qué, y desde aquel día seguía preguntándose si fue culpa suya.

Los agentes evitaron mirarse el uno al otro, pero Mulder puso la mano en el hombro de su compañera. Aquel día, sentados a la mesa, trataron de ser tan discretos como pudieron, pero era evidente que no lo habían hecho bien y el momento difícil volvía a ellos de modo tan súbito como si hubieran estirado una banda de goma hasta el límite y, al soltarla, les hubiera golpeado la cara.

Mulder decidió que explicarse aliviaría en parte el dolor, y Alice merecía una disculpa. Cuando sintió los músculos de la base del cuello tensos bajo sus dedos, comprendió también que Scully prefería no dar demasiados detalles.

“Siento oír que quedaste con la impresión de que no disfrutamos la experiencia, Alice”, comentó. “Al contrario, el lugar es precioso, y tanto el menú como el servicio fueron perfectos”.

“Me pareció que estabais incómodos por algo y no sabía qué pensar. Creí que había cometido algún error, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál…”.

“No fue culpa tuya. En absoluto”, le interrumpió Scully. “Lo cierto es que aquel día no me encontraba bien. Intenté que Mulder no lo notara para no estropearle la comida porque la estaba disfrutando hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo apenas podía comer. Por eso dejamos la tabla de marisco sin tocar apenas y salimos de un modo más precipitado del que nos hubiera gustado. No tuvo nada que ver contigo, ni con el restaurante. De hecho, teníamos pensado volver allí antes de acabar nuestra semana de vacaciones”, aseguró.

Alice se sintió algo culpable cuando le dio la impresión de que se habían sentido obligados a dar explicaciones, pero también aliviada de saber que no fue culpa suya.

“Si ahora estás bien me encantaría teneros de nuevo en la mesa y que esta vez podáis disfrutar de nuestro excelente marisco. Si os dais prisa aún podré atenderos yo personalmente”, bromeó con las manos a la espalda para que su vientre sobresaliera aún más.

“El tiempo corre en nuestra contra, Scully. Es ahora o nunca. ¿Qué te parece si reservamos mesa para mañana mismo?”, señaló Mulder apuntando con la barbilla a la barriga de Alice.

“Mañana sábado es perfecto, a las 14:30h. No queremos presentarnos demasiado pronto y meteros prisa, como la última vez”.

“Allí os espero. Y será mejor que yo también me dé prisa”, añadió consultando su reloj. “Ya debería estar de vuelta en el restaurante. He dejado a Maurice solo por venir a por la lámpara, pero quiero aprovechar para comprar también un estor para la ventana”.

“Tengo unos cuantos de temática infantil. Te van a encantar”, aseguró Claire.

“Eso me temo. Que me gusten todos y no sepa cuál elegir. No me vendrían mal otro par de ojos para ayudarme a decidir”, dijo mirando a Scully.

“Bueno, yo… No sé si tenemos los mismos gustos, Alice, pero me encantaría verlos y dar mi opinión”, comentó algo insegura.

Claire recorrió las estanterías hasta que se hizo con media docena de estores cuidadosamente enrollados para que ocuparan el mínimo espacio. Los soltó encima de la cama y comenzó a desenrollar el primero. Alice y Scully se acercaron por el otro lado y enseguida comenzaron a hacer comentarios y apreciaciones de lo que veían.

Mulder, un par de metros más atrás, contemplaba la escena en silencio y en cuestión de dos minutos se olvidaron totalmente de él. Esperó un poco más, pero el interés de las mujeres alrededor de la cama no parecía disminuir. Elegir el estor adecuado para la ventana de la habitación de Amy debía ser un asunto más complicado de lo que él habría imaginado así que decidió no interrumpirlas. Sólo observarlas en silencio.

Las tres hablaban animadamente alrededor de la cama, sus voces entremezcladas mientras hacían comentarios acerca de los colores, motivos, medidas, y otros cien aspectos más que al parecer Alice debía tener en cuenta al elegir el estor. Junto con los pros y los contras de uno u otro, Mulder captó también algunas bromas, palabras de felicitación, anécdotas en tono de nostalgia, sueños realizados, esperanza en el futuro, temor a los desconocido, risas, e incluso un chiste picante que le hizo elevar las cejas cuando escuchó a Scully contarlo con su voz más profesional. La que utilizaba para explicar a Skinner en su despacho los detalles del informe toxicológico del último caso.

En este y otros momentos, la voz de su compañera se alzaba brevemente sobre las de las demás y apenas la reconocía, como si no perteneciera a Scully sino a… Dana. Era la voz de una mujer feliz pasando un tiempo valioso con otras mujeres. Con sus amigas. El tono de su voz sonaba más agudo de lo que Mulder había oído nunca, como si por primera vez no necesitara forzarla para hacerla más grave, más masculina. Más adecuada para hacerse oír en un mundo de hombres.

No le gustaba pensar en ello ni analizar las razones porque Mulder era muy consciente de que en gran parte era culpa suya. Desde que comenzaran a trabajar juntos, Scully había perdido el grupo de amigas con las que una vez compartiera risas, sueños, y esperanzas. El trabajo como agente del FBI ocupaba todo su tiempo, y la División de los Expedientes X la mantenía en el sótano señalada por otros agentes. Con el paso del tiempo, casi sin que se diera cuenta, su relación de amistad con otras mujeres había dado lugar a otra cosa, una relación masculina en la que primaba la rivalidad, la ambición, la misoginia, y la lucha por ascender por la escalera a toda costa, aunque para ello hubiera que pisar al otro. Scully no aceptó bien el cambio, y el precio por ser reconocida por sus propios méritos fuera del ámbito de su género fue desde el principio una reputación cuestionada y una gran soledad.

Al menos, él tenía a los chicos de El Tirador Solitario.

Mirándola reír junto a Claire y Alice, dudó que su compañera sintiera que había merecido la pena. Ni siquiera sabiendo que siempre le tendría a él a su lado.

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, Mulder se alejó y comenzó a caminar despacio, mirando aquí y allá los objetos de las estanterías. La Sección de Salones era la única de la que no habían visto nada así que se acercó a echar un vistazo sin ninguna idea concreta en mente. El salón de su apartamento tenía todo cuanto quería y necesitaba. Mulder se acercó escéptico al enorme sofá del salón modelo, de líneas rectas y tapicería de tela que combinaba dos tonos de marrón. Uno de los extremos se alargaba para formar una chaise longue, y la etiqueta pegada en uno de los brazos aseguraba que la pieza era desenfundable y lavable, y los asientos de la firmeza justa para proporcionar comodidad y facilitar la postura correcta de la columna…

No. No era suficiente. Mulder necesitaría unas cuantas razones más para cambiar su querido sofá de cuero negro por este sofá último modelo. Este, con toda su firmeza y sus asientos de espuma tratada con la última tecnología, jamás se adaptaría a la forma de su cuerpo. Después de casi una década durmiendo en el desde que ingresara en el FBI y alquilara el apartamento, el contorno de su cuerpo se habían ido grabando poco a poco en el cuero, como la huella de un pie en la orilla del mar, y a estas alturas Mulder sentía que su sofá se adaptaba a él como un guante. No lo cambiaría por este, ni por ningún otro. Ni siquiera por el sofá de rayas, elegante y mejor cuidado, de Scully.

“Voy a comprobarlo, pero estoy casi segura de que tengo la medida que necesitas. Esperadme aquí”.

Mulder levantó la mirada de la mesita de café, nueva y de un diseño actual muy distinto al de la suya, incluso sin las marcas circulares de las latas de té helado en la madera, pero no. No tenía el menor deseo de cambiarla, gracias. Claire se acercaba caminando deprisa por el pasillo y cuando pasó delante de él, hizo un gesto para indicar que se dirigía a la zona en la que había desaparecido antes para atender su llamada, detrás de la estantería.

Mulder la siguió.

“Claire, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?”, preguntó bajando la voz para asegurarse de que las otras dos mujeres no le oían.

Era poco probable que eso ocurriera desde esa distancia y por el hecho de que seguían enfrascadas en el dilema de decidir entre una pequeña montaña de estores. Muchos de ellos aún estaban enrollados encima de la cama, esperando su turno para ser exhaustivamente examinados por el ojo crítico de las mujeres. Era como ver a un grupo de expertas discutiendo sus diferentes puntos de vista junto a los Pergaminos _del Mar Muerto._

“Por supuesto. Acompáñeme al escritorio mientras consulto el catalogo en el ordenador”.

__________

Por fin, después de lo que parecían como horas, _Truth_ vio salir a sus amos de la tienda. Tiró un par de veces de la correa sujeta a la farola con intención de acercarse a recibirlos apropiadamente con saltos, jadeos, y chupetones, pero se contuvo mientras se despedían de la otra mujer que salía con ellos. Cuando se quedaron solos volvió a tirar y a dar vueltas alrededor de la farola, presa de excitación. Habían vuelto a por ella. Durante casi una hora había temido que la hubiesen abandonado, pero aquí estaban, los dos juntos y cargados de bolsas que empezaría a olfatear en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

__________

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Amanecer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 11º: Amanecer.**

** Sábado, 06:03 a.m.**

Mulder despertó al sonido repentino de su propio ronquido y con el aire retenido en los pulmones abrió los ojos a un espacio de tonos grises. La luz antes del amanecer demasiado escasa como para reflejar los colores que insuflaban vida a los objetos familiares.

Sentía la piel de gallina y al llevarse la mano al pecho recordó que no llevaba la camisa del pijama. Tampoco le cubría sábana alguna.

“Scully, esta costumbre tuya de quedarte con todas las sábanas va a terminar provocándome una pulmonía. Deberíamos hablar de ello antes de…”.

Estiró el brazo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama con intención de agarrar un puñado de la sábana y arrebatarle a Scully la parte que le correspondía, pero en vez de alcanzar alguna parte de su cuerpo, la mano de Mulder cayó lisa sobre el colchón. O más bien sobre la sábana bajera que, notó al momento, también estaba fría. Scully no estaba en la cama a su lado ni había estado, al parecer, en un buen rato.

Sin moverse de su posición, levantó únicamente la cabeza y entornó los ojos esforzándose por distinguir algo entre las sombras.

“¿Scully?”.

No contestó nadie.

Una alarma sonó estridente dentro de su cabeza, pero decidió que entrar en pánico era demasiado precipitado. Se le ocurrían al menos una docena de razones por las que Scully no estaba donde la vio anoche justo antes de quedarse dormido, y casi todas eran lógicas, racionales, e inofensivas… pero al menos dos de ellas eran de las que le provocaban un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar su nombre con claridad.

“¿Scully?”, repitió más alto.

El silencio se apretó un poco más a su alrededor cuando se esforzó por aguzar el oído y no captó el menor sonido que proviniera del baño o de la cocina. Antes de levantarse de la cama e iniciar una búsqueda que podía acabar al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio, o al otro lado del planeta, Mulder respiró profundamente y probó algo distinto.

“¿_Truth_?”.

Con el mismo resultado. Ningún sonido de uñas rozando las tablillas de madera al caminar, ni ladridos cortos de buenos días, ni jadeos, ni arañazos en la puerta tratando de abrirla.

Mulder se levantó y salió descalzo al pasillo con esa sensación de urgencia que le crecía dentro cada vez que Scully desaparecía de su vista sin una razón, ni una nota de aviso, ni su teléfono móvil.

_Está en la mesita de su lado, donde lo dejó anoche. Acabo de comprobar que son las 06:04 a.m. y llámame paranoico, pero cuando Scully desaparece sin avisar cuesta encontrarla. Mejor tomárselo en serio._

Se dirigió a la cocina y lo primero que notó fue que ni la correa de _Truth_, ni _Truth_, estaban en su lugar habitual. Mulder respiraba sólo a medias mientras comprobaba que tampoco estaban en el salón, ni en el otro dormitorio, pero mantuvo la calma. Seguramente Scully había salido a dar un paseo con la perra, aunque no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que no pudieran esperar a que amaneciera.

Volvió a la habitación para cambiarse. Una vez vestido con el mismo pantalón y deportivas de ayer, y la única sudadera que trajo en su equipaje, salió a la calle. Se detuvo en el último peldaño de la entrada a pensar un momento qué dirección tomar. Probablemente no estaban muy lejos así que recorrer primero el perímetro de la casa parecía una idea razonable. Mulder caminaba pegado a la fachada mirando arriba de vez en cuando mientras la atmósfera comenzaba a cambiar de color. La luz era ya lo suficientemente intensa como para ocultar las estrellas, pero el cielo aún tardaría quince o veinte minutos en recuperar el azul que le correspondía.

Dobló la esquina y recorrió la mitad de la fachada lateral antes de detenerse con la intención de llamar de nuevo, pero antes de que su nombre atravesara sus labios, oyó la voz indiscutible de Scully a lo lejos.

_“¡Quieta, Truth!. Espera a que cuente hasta tres… Quieta. Uno… dos… ¡tres!”._

Mulder reanudó el paso un poco más despacio tratando de que sus pisadas no se oyeran en el suelo irregular de hierba y piedras. Al llegar a la esquina de la fachada posterior, donde comenzaba el suelo de cemento del patio de juegos, se detuvo conteniendo la respiración y se asomó con cuidado para que _Truth_ no le detectara al instante.

_“¡Bien hecho, Truth!. Hay que reconocer que Mulder no sólo tiene buen ojo captando la mente de las personas. Con los perros tampoco lo hace mal. Estoy segura de que eras la más lista del Refugio”._

Mulder miraba y escuchaba con un ojo a cada lado de la esquina.

_“Quieres hacerlo una vez más, ¿verdad?. De acuerdo, pero es la última por hoy. No quiero que te aficiones demasiado a los gusanitos de maíz. Sé que están ricos, pero tienen más sal y aditivos de los que te convienen, créeme; y si te dejas llevar se convierten en un verdadero vicio, nada sano. Para eso ya tenemos a Mulder y sus pipas”._

Scully le hablaba a la perra con el mismo tono casual que utilizaba para hacer comentarios intrascendentes durante cualquier viaje en coche con su compañero. Estaba sentada en el banco de hierro, a unos diez metros a su izquierda. _Truth_, a sus pies, sentada también sobre sus cuartos traseros mantenía la vista fija en la bolsa que Scully sostenía en la mano. Utilizando sólo dos dedos sacó una pieza pequeña que Mulder apenas podía ver a esa distancia, pero conocía el diseño y color de la bolsa que crujía en sus manos.

Scully emitió un siseo largo y suave para que _Truth_ se mantuviera tranquila e inmóvil. A continuación colocó el _gusanito_ de maíz en equilibrio sobre el hocico de la perra. _Truth_ lo miraba con la vista un poco cruzada, convertida en estatua. Esperando la señal.

_“¡Quieta hasta que yo te diga!. Espera a la de tres, Truth. Uno… dos… ¡tres!”_.

La perra hizo un movimiento rápido hacia arriba con el hocico de modo que el _gusanito_ se elevó en el aire varios centímetros. Antes de que la gravedad lo atrajera de nuevo a tierra abrió la boca y lo atrapó. Una vez engullido sacó la lengua y jadeó feliz como alegrándose con Scully de que el truco de magia que había hecho desaparecer el bocado hubiera salido a la perfección.

_“¡Chica lista!”,_ le felicitó acercando la palma de la mano abierta para que _Truth_ levantara su pata en un _High Five_, tal como Mulder le había enseñado.

Ella respondió al tono de alegría de Scully levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando las delanteras en el regazo de la agente. Su cola oscilaba sin parar marcando su nivel de contento.

_“Me alegro tanto de que Mulder y tú os hayáis caído bien, Truth; que podamos disfrutar de tu compañía y compartir tu cuidado. Todavía me duele que no tuviéramos más tiempo con Queegqueeg. Se fue demasiado pronto y de todos modos, a Mulder no le acabó de caer bien. Eres una segunda oportunidad para nosotros. Necesito compartir con él algo que sea de los dos, suyo y mío, ahora que comenzamos un proyecto de vida juntos”._

Scully acarició las mejillas de _Truth_ que, en posición erguida, quedaban a la misma altura de su cara. Luego golpeo un par de veces el asiento para que captara la orden. Saltó al banco y se sentó en su postura favorita, a modo de Esfinge, sin dejar de mirar a su ama por si quisiera decirle algo más.

Scully se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y cogió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que descansaban al otro lado. Ya casi había luz suficiente para poder escribir; tal vez cuatro o cinco minutos más hasta que…

“Sabía que tenías un lado oscuro, Scully. Nunca me ha engañado ese rostro inocente y esos consejos profesionales acerca de la alimentación saludable. Era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera tu verdadero yo”.

La agente y la perra giraron la cabeza al unísono al oír la voz, aunque sus expresiones faciales eran totalmente opuestas. El sobresalto de Scully era evidente en sus ojos y sus labios abiertos. _Truth_, en cambio, dejó colgar la lengua y aceleró el ritmo de su cola, feliz al reconocer a Mulder. Sin esperar más órdenes ni señales saltó por encima del respaldo del banco para correr a su lado.

“¡Mulder, qué susto me has dado!. ¿Qué haces ahí?”.

“Eso debería preguntarlo yo, aunque en realidad no es necesario. He visto y oído lo suficiente para descubrir que aprovechas la oscuridad para llevar a cabo ciertas actividades que nunca hubiera imaginado”, bromeó.

“Sólo estaba enseñando a _Truth_ un par de trucos”, se defendió.

“¿A las 6h de la mañana y atrayendo su atención con comida basura?. No es propio de ti. Me siento algo decepcionado, sobre todo después del discursito sobre el pienso de gama alta”, insistió cáustico.

Ella no respondió. Sólo curvó los labios en una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros se hizo a un lado en el banco para hacerle sitio. Mulder se sentó tan cerca como para que sus muslos se tocaran y con los dedos en el collar de _Truth_ dirigió a la perra para que se echara en el suelo frente a ellos. La temperatura aún era baja y Mulder se alegró de haber traído la sudadera de manga larga. Scully vestía también la suya, con capucha, y un logo de la Universidad de Maryland en el frente.

“En realidad no estoy aquí para enseñar trucos a _Truth_. Quería ver amanecer. La última vez fue durante la investigación del accidente del vuelo 549 a Nueva York, cuando ya me habían diagnosticado el cáncer, y fue un amanecer que preferiría olvidar. Necesito otro de connotaciones distintas. Lo llevo pensando desde que salí del hospital”.

Mulder recordaba bien aquella mañana. Los restos del avión y de los pasajeros repartidos por una superficie de terreno mayor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, a las afueras de la ciudad de Nothville. El aire que respiraban mientras caminaban señalizando pruebas entre los cadáveres era una mezcla de los distintos materiales del aparato aún humeantes y la niebla de primera hora de la mañana, justo después del amanecer. Mulder sintió la náusea subir a su garganta al recordar aquella atmósfera irrespirable de cadáveres medio carbonizados, y en medio de todo ello la sangre de la nariz de Scully recordándole que algún día ella podría formar parte de las víctimas en vez de colaborar con el grupo de investigación.

Mulder agitó la cabeza para hacer desaparecer las imágenes y olores de aquel día. Mucho mejor centrarse en los de hoy. Scully sana, a su lado, y el aroma fresco y limpio de la vegetación delante de ellos. Sí, este amanecer merecía la pena ser guardado en la memoria, sino fuera por un pequeño detalle.

“Scully, no quiero estropearte el momento, pero como seguramente sabes, el Sol sale por el este. Justo donde está esa línea de árboles delante de nosotros, a unos treinta metros si mal no recuerdo. Eso significa que no podemos ver el horizonte y por lo tanto no puedes ver el amanecer desde aquí. Si obviamos ese detalle puedes considerar que amanecerá cuando el Sol se eleve por encima de los árboles, pero creo que en esta época del año eso no va a ocurrir antes de las 10h de la mañana. Si querías ver un amanecer de verdad deberías haber ido a la playa”.

Scully miraba al frente con los ojos entornados como esforzándose por ver el Sol a través del espeso follaje de los árboles.

“Lo pensé. Iba a ir a la playa con _Truth_, pero cuando ya habíamos salido recordé que no había cogido el móvil. Seguramente no tardarías en despertar y descubrir que no estábamos en casa, así que decidí quedarme cerca para que nos encontraras antes de que te pusieras nervioso”.

“Haces que suene tan previsible que resulto aburrido”, comentó sorprendido una vez más de que le conociera tan bien.

“A mí me resulta reconfortante. Saber que estarás ahí a pesar de lo caótico de nuestro trabajo. Cuando no estoy segura de lo que es real y lo que no, de lo que es posible e imposible, necesito recordar que tú has sido mi constante desde que me uní a los Expedientes X”.

Mulder le rodeó los hombros con su brazo para atraerla hacia sí y le besó la sien deteniéndose un momento con la punta de su nariz hundida en el pelo frío y aromático, como el aire que les rodeaba.

“En muchos de nuestros casos no estoy totalmente seguro de quién de nosotros tiene razón, pero sí sé qué es lo que le da sentido a todo. A veces pienso qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera llamado tanto la atención entre los _mandamases_ del FBI. Si me hubieran tratado con la misma indiferencia que el resto de los agentes y ni se hubieran planteado enviarme un compañero que me _espiase_”,

Mulder se aseguró de que la última palabra llevara una pizca de retintín.

“Sabes. Si esa hubiera sido mi intención, tienes que reconocer que me lo pusiste fácil”.

“¿Fácil?”, repitió con los labios dibujando el contorno de su oreja. Ella se estremeció bajo el jersey.

“Nunca te has mostrado cauto a la hora de soltar teorías disparatadas al viento a pesar de estar apartado en el sótano, ni has tenido reparos en explicárselas a quien te quiera escuchar, sin medir las consecuencias. Apenas tardaste dos días en contarme lo ocurrido a Samantha y todos los sucesos posteriores hasta que nos conocimos. Si me hubiera propuesto espiarte dudo que hubiera descubierto algo que Blevins no supiera ya”.

“Ahora está muerto. Ya no importa lo que supiera o cuales eran sus intenciones”.

Scully le puso la mano en la rodilla apartándose de sus labios para mirarle de frente.

“Blevins no estaba solo, Mulder. El Fumador estaba aquel día en el despacho y no tenemos pruebas de que realmente esté muerto. Y hay otros”, le recordó.

“Siempre habrá otros. Eso es lo que nos ha mantenido separados todo este tiempo y a pesar de ello no he podido evitar todo lo que te ha pasado. Si de todos modos estamos en su poder, ¿de qué sirve que nos neguemos a nosotros mismos la felicidad que nos merecemos?. Probablemente, el final está ya establecido. No podemos ganar los dos solos contra todos ellos, pero mientras lo intentamos quiero tener tiempo para nosotros. Ser dos personas normales fuera del horario de Oficina”.

“Míranos. Eso es lo que somos en este momento”, reflexionó Scully con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. “Los dos sentados en este banco del patio de la casa de tus padres, vestidos de modo informal, con nuestra perra durmiendo a nuestros pies, y sin prisa por hacer absolutamente nada ni estar en ningún sitio. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido más normal que esto, Mulder?”.

“Puede que cuando jugaba al Stratteggo con Samantha en el suelo del salón, en frente del televisor encendido. Casi siempre trataba de hacerle trampa aunque no lo necesitaba porque con siete años, Sam apenas entendida las reglas del juego”.

Los dos emitieron una sonrisa corta al mismo tiempo y miraron al frente, a un amanecer que no podían ver en el cielo, pero que sentían en sus corazones.

Scully se guardó el paquete de _gusanitos_ en el bolsillo de la sudadera y el crujido de la bolsa alertó a _Truth_, que se incorporó al momento. Acercó el hocico a sus rodillas y le miró con esos ojos y ese movimiento de cejas que le resultaba tan familiar. Esta vez decidió mantenerse firme.

“No hay más chucherías, _Truth_. Mañana aprenderemos otro ejercicio y tendrás que volver a ganártelas”.

La perra emitió un gemido lastimero en el fondo de la garganta. Mulder habría jurado que habían entendido hasta la última palabra.

Scully se guardo el bolígrafo en el mismo bolsillo y al moverse, Mulder notó por primera vez el cuaderno junto a su cadera, abierto por una página en la que sólo estaban escritas las dos primeras líneas con la letra inconfundible de su compañera. La letra que no pudo evitar mirar aquel día...

_Mulder te siento cerca, aunque ahora sé que sigues tu propio camino, y por ello te estoy agradecida; más de lo que podré expresar jamás. Necesito saber que estás ahí fuera para poder superar esto._

“Dijiste que habías pensado romperlo”, recordó Mulder apuntando con su barbilla.

Por supuesto, reconoció el cuaderno que había visto sobre la mesita cada vez que se sentaba en la cama, junto a su cadera. Fueron varias veces durante aquellos días, pero no tantas como le hubiera gustado. Mulder procuraba llegar a la habitación unos minutos antes de las horas de visita, tantos como las enfermeras le permitían, porque en cuanto el reloj marcara el momento serían interrumpidos por algún miembro de su familia, por el Padre Mc Cue, el personal médico…, y se vería obligado a desaparecer de allí, incapaz de soportar el dedo acusador en su espalda.

“Así es, pero había muchas cosas que necesitaba decir y no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba. Si lo hubiera destruido, habría tenido que pedir a mamá que me trajera otro. Tenía miedo, y necesitaba decirlo aunque sólo fuera con palabras escritas. Quería también que supieras lo agradecida que estaba por no rendirte conmigo, incluso si no existía la cura en la que creías. No fui capaz de decírtelo a la cara, pero quería que supieras el gran consuelo que fue saber que estabas ahí”.

“¿Has seguido escribiendo después de…?”.

“Sólo un par de párrafos. Hoy decidí traerlo y estaba esperando a que amaneciese. _Truth_ y yo queríamos aprovechar el tiempo hasta que hubiese luz suficiente como para escribir”.

Mulder dobló el brazo para que sus dedos alcanzaran la parte posterior del cuello. Sus yemas rozaron la cicatriz de la nuca, el lugar en el que se ocultaba el seguro de vida de Scully, del que ninguno de los dos conocía la letra pequeña.

_¿Hasta cuándo?._

_¿A cambio de qué?._

Preguntas sin respuesta que les dejaban solos ante el futuro. Mulder sintió el estremecimiento de la piel fina sobre el chip, y acercó su frente a la de ella.

“Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero aquel día entré en la habitación y no estabas en tu cama. Dejaste el cuaderno abierto en la mesita. Estaba asustado y lo leí. Sé que no es excusa, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento”.

“Si aquella noche, cuando acababa de morir Penny Northen, no hubiese tenido tanto miedo tal vez me hubiera importado. Ahora me alegro de que lo leyeras”, reconoció

“¿Significa eso que me dejas curiosear?”, preguntó entre sorprendido y esperanzado señalando el cuaderno. “Hay tantas cosas que aún me quedan por saber de ti que…”.

“Podría dejar que leyeras lo último que he escrito, aunque trata de ti más que de mí”.

“¡Oh!”. Mulder despegó la frente fingiendo un gesto de preocupación mayor de la que sentía.

“No sé si me conviene saber más de mí de lo que ya sé. Al fin y al cabo, no tengo un concepto demasiado alto de mi mismo”.

El comentario quiso ser de humor, pero Scully sólo apreció el sarcasmo.

“Pero yo sí lo tengo, Mulder, y es mi diario”.

Cogió el cuaderno y pasó una página hacia atrás, al principio de la cual comenzaba la última entrada que había escrito. Era de dos días antes, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que había estado sentada sola en el sofá. Mulder había salido a pasear con _Truth_ y le debía estar enseñando uno de esos trucos tan graciosos que había aprendido. Ella aprovechó la tranquilidad y su tiempo a solas para escribir.

Sin decir nada, dejó el cuaderno abierto sobre las piernas del agente.

_Mulder, tenemos una profesión arriesgada, y de alguna manera hemos asumido como algo normal el hecho de protegernos y salvarnos la vida el uno al otro. ¿Para qué, sino, asigna el FBI compañeros a sus agentes?._

_Sin embargo, esta vez es distinto. No me has ayudado como haría un compañero de trabajo, o un amigo. Has hecho mucho más. No sólo has salvado mi vida sino que, con tu forma de no rendirte, has restaurado también mi fe y has sanado mi alma._

_Todavía recuerdo el frío a mi alrededor los últimos días que estuve en el hospital, cuando podía ver en sus rostros que se habían dado por vencido._

_Todos._

_El doctor Zuckermann, mamá, Bill... Incluso Skinner y los Chicos de El Tirador Solitario dejaron de preguntarte por mí para no obligarte a decir en voz alta lo que ni siquiera podías decirte a ti mismo en tu mente. _

_Sé que crees que no lo había notado, pero cuando el tiempo que te queda lo empleas en pensar, piensas muchas cosas._

_¡Qué mierda de vida!._

_¿Por qué a mí?._

_Como saludable, me mantengo activa, me hago chequeos regularmente, y sólo he robado unos pocos cigarrillos del bolso de mi madre, hace ya más de quince años._

_No merecía morir todavía. Me quedaba al menos una cosa importante que hacer. _

_No abandonarte. _

_No quiero ser una más en la lista de personas que te han abandonado en la vida, Mulder._

_Tú tampoco mereces eso._

_Cuando todo lo que les quedaba a los demás era el silencio y la oración, tú seguiste luchando. Corriendo de un lado a otro, a veces sin rumbo y otras con propósito, pero convencido de que existía una cura y de que de un modo u otro la encontrarías, aunque el precio fuera tu propia vida._

_Y lo lograste._

_Tanto que no sólo he recuperado la salud. Me has devuelto algo aún más importante. Tengo una segunda oportunidad que no quiero desaprovechar viviendo la vida que los demás esperan de mí. _

_Quiero vivir la vida que olvidé en el camino que no elegí._

_Esta vez quiero elegirte a ti, Mulder. No sólo a tu pasión, a tu búsqueda, y a tu obsesión. Ahora quiero también tus manos, tus labios, y tu piel. Quiero tu forma de respetarme y de valorarme, y tu sentido del humor. Quiero tus teorías disparatadas y tu fe en mi Ciencia. Quiero todo de ti porque eres la razón principal de que merezca la pena esta segunda oportunidad. _

_Siento que haya tenido que llegar hasta aquí para aprender que eres la persona que no sabía que necesitaba el día que te conocí._

_Mulder, he pasado tanto miedo por mí, por ti, por el tiempo perdido, por lo que ya no iba a ser…_

_Cuando ya no me quedaba esperanza en la Ciencia, ni fe en mi Dios, tú seguiste buscando incansable, llorando al lado de mi cama de noche y ofreciéndome un hilo de esperanza de día. Sabías que si no me dejaba vencer por esto encontrarías la cura._

_Mulder, lo que has hecho por mí es lo más parecido a un milagro que he visto nunca, al contrario que mi Dios, al que recé hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas, y a pesar de todo no mostró el menor gesto que me hiciera sentir que le importaba lo que me estaba ocurriendo._

_Sólo por eso, por lo que has hecho, por lo que eres, y por tu forma de amarme tienes un lugar reservado en mi corazón hasta el último día de mi vida._

Mulder leyó en voz baja, sólo para él, la última entrada del diario. La fecha era de ese mismo jueves, el día que Scully le afeitó con sus propias manos. Por la tarde había salido a pasear solo con _Truth_ porque Scully dijo que prefería quedarse a leer un rato. Lo que hizo fue escribir en su diario. Mulder sintió un ligero picor subir a sus ojos húmedos. Las lágrimas no llegaron a caer, pero una vez más admiró la variedad de formas en que las manos de Scully se expresaban cuando necesitaba decir algo. Cuando las palabras que salían de sus labios no parecían suficientes para expresar el abanico de emociones y sentimientos que inspiraba la mera presencia del otro.

“Recuerdo el día que me reuní con tu familia y el doctor Zuckermann en tu habitación del hospital para tratar de convencerles de que el chip que había encontrado podía funcionar. Estaba tan aterrado… Fue como una de nuestras discusiones en el despacho multiplicada por mil. Tres pares de ojos mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Creí que estaban sopesando si llamar o no a Seguridad para que me sacaran de allí, a ser posible con las hebillas de la camisa de fuerza bien prietas. Sólo detecté una sombra de duda en tu madre y estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella para sacudirla por los hombros y suplicarle que me permitiera intentarlo porque era nuestra única oportunidad”.

“Sé que no lo parece, pero aquello tuvo algo de divertido”, comentó Scully sorprendiendo a su compañero.

“¿El qué?”.

“Verte sudar mientras explicabas a Bill cómo funcionaba el chip sin mirarle siquiera a los ojos. Al final me dio un poco de pena y tomé el control de la conversación para que te dieras cuenta de que a la única que tenías que convencer era a mí”.

“Lo comprendí demasiado tarde. Si lo hubiera pensado bien habría hablado primero contigo y, después de convencerte, te hubiera dejado sola ante el peligro para que informaras al resto de tu familia. Los Scully de uno en uno, por favor”, bromeó a pesar de un tema que los dos sentían demasiado serio y reciente.

Mulder bajó la mirada al cuaderno en sus piernas como si releyera algún párrafo y una nube oscura pasó a toda prisa sobre su línea de visión.

“Mientras discutíamos en tu habitación llegué a pensar que a pesar de tener el chip en mi poder morirías si no lograba convencerles. Gracias a Dios tomaste el mando de la situación y nos recordaste a todos que la decisión era exclusivamente tuya”.

“Sí. A Bill le sentó como una patada _ahí_, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado. Desde que ordené que le arrojaran por la borda del bote de remos, le ha ocurrido unas cuantas veces más, y a pesar de todo insiste. Sigue creyendo que su deber es hacer el papel de Salvador y, el mío de princesa encerrada en el castillo. Sé que es mi hermano, pero a veces no es fácil quererle, sobre todo cuando a ti te trata como si fueras…”.

Scully hizo un ademán con la mano y apretó los labios. No hacían falta palabras.

“Tú nunca has sido la princesa encerrada en ningún sitio, Scully. Más bien eres el dragón escupiendo fuego por la boca dispuesta a chamuscar el culo de quien pretenda ningunearte”.

Sonaba a broma, pero su expresión era mortalmente seria.

“Debe ser algo que lleváis en los genes, o tal vez la misma lesión cerebral que os provoca esa necesidad acuciante de hacer saltar todo por los aires. El caso es que hay demasiados hombres que pretenden conocer las necesidades, deseos, e incluso los derechos de las mujeres mejor que nosotras mismas, y cuando las expectativas que os habéis creado hacia nosotras, sin nuestro consentimiento, no se cumplen os sentís decepcionados. Es lo que le pasó a mi padre cuando ingresé en el FBI, y lo que le pasa ahora a Bill cada vez que le recuerdo que mi carrera y mi trabajo a tu lado no es algo pasajero, ni un capricho divertido hasta que recobre el sentido común y regrese a la práctica de la Medicina. Y que sobre todo no es asunto suyo. En la Marina no están acostumbrados a que les desobedezcan, y menos una mujer”.

“En el FBI ya se van haciendo una idea de cómo es. Los dos les hemos enseñado bien”, apuntó Mulder.

“Yo diría que en este caso, tú has ido siempre por delante abriendo camino”.

“Tal vez, pero hasta que llegaste tú, yo sólo era el rarito de ahí abajo. Nadie me tomaba en serio. No es que ahora crean en mí mucho más que antes, pero al menos están confusos. Piensan que si la doctora Scully avala mi trabajo debe haber algo de verdad en lo que hago o en lo que digo”.

“Ni se imaginan lo que has hecho, Mulder. Sólo yo reconozco el valor que has demostrado toda tu vida, desde que intentaste descubrir lo que le ocurrió a Samantha hasta que hallaste el modo de salvarme a mí. Y en medio desenmascaraste una conspiración que ponía en peligro a todo el planeta, a la humanidad entera”.

Mulder le dio una ligera sacudida en el hombro.

“Cuando lo dices tú no suena tan _spooky_. Yo diría que suena incluso sexy”.

Scully cerró el diario y lo dejó de nuevo al otro lado del banco. Agarró su mano derecha entre las dos suyas para acariciarle un momento en silencio. Mulder no estaba seguro de si estaba pensando, o si trataba de ayudarle a entrar en calor. Tenía los dedos fríos así que…

“Creo que nosotros no somos muy conscientes, pero ya no eres tú solo. El agente brillante que se echó a perder cuando decidió mirar al cielo, y la competente médico que decidió aplicar su Ciencia para explicar las locuras de su compañero. Debemos ser la pareja de agentes más extraña que el FBI ha visto nunca; o al menos la más improbable. Y lo mejor de todo es que llevamos juntos tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera pueden imaginarnos separados. A veces tengo la sensación de que creen que separados ni siquiera existimos”.

Mulder sacó su mano de entre las de ella. Sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba viva y nada parecía suficiente. La veía. La escuchaba. Notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo… pero le tomó la muñeca y contó los latidos del corazón en el pulso.

“Si el cáncer te hubiera vencido probablemente seguiría existiendo. Lo que no creo es que a eso le pudiera llamar vida”.

“Mulder…”.

El nombre apenas alcanzó sus propios oídos. Seguramente tampoco él lo había oído. Sólo _Truth_ levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada en sus patas delanteras, e irguió aún más las orejas.

Ahora que ya había amanecido por completo, las aves desperezándose entre los árboles dejaban oír sus voces. Durante unos minutos fingieron escucharles, aunque los dos sabían que su atención estaba fija en este confortable silencio entre ellos…que fue interrumpido por un rugido repentino en el estómago de Scully.

“¿Ese ha sido el tuyo?”, preguntó Mulder incrédulo.

“¡Ehhhh!... ¿Resultaría creíble si dijera que ha sido _Truth_?”.

“Por supuesto que no. Ese truco de echar la culpa al perro de nuestros ruidos inoportunos está muy visto, Scully. Incluso ella se ha sorprendido”.

Efectivamente, al oír el sonido, la perra se puso en pie y miró fijamente el estómago de Scully. Sus orejas rectas y orientadas hacia delante mientras giraba la cabeza con cuidado de un hombro al otro, como una antena espacial dirigida hacia el punto del que le llegan las ondas. Pasaron algunos segundos y las dos antenas peludas no recibieron más transmisiones, pero _Truth_ siguió atenta con la esperanza de recibir un segundo mensaje.

“No sé si espera oírlo de nuevo, o si se prepara para atacar al mini alien en cuanto le vea atravesar tu jersey”.

Ella le golpeó el brazo de broma.

“No hay ningún alien, _Truth_. No deberías hacer caso de sus ideas. Te lo digo por salud mental. Es mi hora habitual de desayunar y necesito mi ración de café con crema y algo sólido para acompañar. El señor Mancini Jr debe estar a punto de dejar el pedido en la puerta, y mi estómago lo sabe”, explicó al animal como si estuvieran las dos solas.

“Entonces es hora de volver. A mí también me vendría bien el primer café del día”.

Mulder se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en el borde del banco con la intención de ponerse en pie, pero antes de tomar impulso, ella le cogió la mano.

“No. Mulder, prefiero quedarme aquí un poco más contigo”.

El relajó los músculos y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla.

“Creí que tenías hambre, y al fin y al cabo estamos en casa”.

“Lo tengo, pero también quiero disfrutar de esta mañana tranquila a tu lado en un lugar que debe ser muy especial para ti”.

Mulder inspiró profundamente y después soltó el aire despacio hasta que sus pulmones quedaron totalmente desinflados.

“Sí que es un lugar especial, aunque después de tanto tiempo no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo”, reflexionó.

“Yo creo que es bueno. Conservar los recuerdos agradables de las personas a las que queremos siempre es algo positivo, incluso cuando las perdemos de un modo trágico. Aunque ya no estén con nosotros, los recuerdos de lo que vivimos con ellas permanecen y se convierten en parte de lo que somos”.

“Después de esta semana aquí, juntos y sanos, esa sensación contradictoria comienza a difuminarse. Quonochontaug ya no es sólo el lugar donde pasé el último verano feliz antes de que Sam desapareciera. Ahora es el lugar donde por primer vez sentí que tú y yo tenemos un futuro juntos más allá de los expedientes X”.

“Un futuro juntos más allá de los expedientes X”, repitió Scully. “Suena como un expediente X en sí mismo”.

“Pues investiguemos. Al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor hacemos, agente Scully”, respondió estirando el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del banco hasta que sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del hombro de la agente. Ella respondió acercándose para que su brazo presionara junto al costado de Mulder, e inclinó la cabeza de modo que encajase entre el cuello y el hombro. El aire frío se transformó en el aroma familiar y masculino que le provocaba la necesidad de inspirar profundamente y retenerlo dentro de sí.

“Si ahora somos tú, yo, y _Truth_, ¿nos convierte eso en una familia?”, preguntó cuando la perra se movió para echarse de nuevo, esta vez mirando como ellos al frente. A los árboles.

“Con o sin _Truth_, yo te considero mi familia. Lo demás es papeleo”.

Las palabras giraron en la mente de Mulder tanto tiempo que casi olvidó que esperaba un comentario.

“Gracias, pero de todos modos la foto quedará mejor si salimos los tres”, dijo al fin.

Scully rió para sí haciendo vibrar los dos cuerpos en contacto.

“¿Qué foto?”, preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había captado del todo lo que Mulder quería decir.

“Todas las familias tienen una foto familiar. Tenemos que conseguir la nuestra antes de volver a Washington. Será en la playa, tú y yo con _Truth_ en bañador… No. Quiero decir, tú y yo en bañador, con _Truth_”.

Scully levantó la cabeza y estudió su cara un momento para comprobar que hablaba en serio. Cuando comprendió que así era, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la bolsa de _gusanitos_ de maíz.

“No me apetece volver aún, Mulder, pero necesitas elevar tu nivel de azúcar en sangre. De lo contrario las funciones cerebrales comienzan a fallar. Esto servirá hasta que tengamos un desayuno decente”.

Le acercó la bolsa abierta casi llena y el aroma del maíz se extendió entre ellos y _Truth_, que se cuadró en posición de alerta.

“Pienso hacer esa foto, Scully”, insistió. “Todo hombre de familia que se precie lleva la fotografía de la suya en la cartera para enseñarla con orgullo cada vez que tenga ocasión”.

La expresión de terror en los ojos de Scully aumentaba por momentos.

“Hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando hayas comido algo”, insistió a acercándole aún más la bolsa.

Mulder sacó un _gusanito_ y se lo metió en la boca. El sonido crujiente le hizo a _Truth_ la boca agua y se acercó aún más, pegando su pecho a las piernas de Scully para asegurarse de que no olvidaban que estaba ahí.

La agente sacó otra pieza introduciendo sólo el índice y el pulgar con cuidado de no mancharse más que las yemas de los dedos. Para la tercera utilizó la mano izquierda y apenas le dio tiempo a sacarla de la bolsa cuando _Truth_ se la arrebató con un movimiento rápido del hocico y un lametazo que hizo desaparecer cualquier resto que pudiera quedar desde las uñas hasta la muñeca.

“Tranquila, _Truth_. Es una bolsa de chucherías. Se trata de disfrutarlas, no de engullirlas como si te fuera la vida en ello”, le advirtió seria.

Esta vez no entendió nada, o directamente se hizo la despistada (Mulder sospechaba lo segundo) porque cuando aún se estaba relamiendo volvió a pegarse a las piernas de Scully y apuntó el hocico a la bolsa. Para rematar el efecto, dejó oír su gemido lastimero en el fondo de la garganta. La agente casi se dejó convencer, pero cuando le vio acercar la mano izquierda a la bolsa, Mulder fue más rápido.

“¡Ah, no!. Si vamos a compartirla hay que respetar un orden. Es mi turno”.

Se aseguró de que _Truth_ oía el crujido del _gusanito_ entre sus dientes y sonrió satisfecho cuando la miró pasarse la lengua por la nariz, salivando. Scully miró al cielo y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de impaciencia.

“Tal vez me haga esa foto que quieres, pero la llevaré yo en mi cartera. Soy el único adulto maduro y responsable de esta familia”, decidió sacando otro _gusanito_ con las yemas de los dedos de la mano derecha. Era su turno.

Dos piezas más de maíz y establecieron un ritmo constante y regular sin que tuvieran que pensar en lo que hacían:

_Mulder – Mano derecha para ella – Mano izquierda para Truth. Mulder – Mano derecha para ella – Mano izquierda para Truth…_

“Esto es exactamente lo que pasa con las pipas. Una vez que coges el ritmo es prácticamente imposible parar hasta que se acaba el paquete”, apuntó el agente.

En ese momento, Scully miró el fondo de la bolsa y se la enseñó también a él. Estaba vacía, pero antes de que dijera algo más, _Truth_ dejó oír su gemido al detectar que la rueda se había detenido justo cuando era su turno. Irguiéndose sobre sus patas traseras, apoyó las delanteras en los muslos de Mulder para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de los dos, y exigirles una explicación.

Mulder se sorprendía cada vez que notaba que leer el rostro de _Truth_ parecía cada día más fácil. Casi como leer el de su compañera en las ocasiones en las que ella se dejaba leer, por supuesto; cosa que no ocurría con la frecuencia que le gustaría.

Al menos Truth nunca trataría de ocultarle nada con un par de ladridos que significaran _Estoy bien, Mulder_.

“Ya le has oído. Esta es una excepción porque no hemos desayunado, _Truth_. La comida basura no es para todos los días, y además hay que ganársela”, le recordó muy seria.

Pero a continuación le entregó la bolsa vacía. La perra se echó inmediatamente al suelo con las patas estiradas hacia adelante para sujetarla en posición vertical y metió el hocico. La forma estrecha y alargada de los de su raza era el diseño perfecto para llegar al fondo y lamer hasta la última migaja que pudiera quedar adherida a las paredes interiores.

“Creo que ya le has echado a perder. A partir de ahora tendremos que llevar bolsas de maíz en la guantera del coche junto a mis pipas”.

Mirando el entusiasmo de _Truth_ con la bolsa vacía, Scully temía que al agente no le faltara razón.

“Tal vez también yo debería buscarme mi propio vicio para integrarme del todo en esta familia”, reflexionó sarcástica.

Mulder cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella admirando una vez más lo distintos que eran. Pequeños y delicados frente a los suyos mucho más grandes; y a pesar de todo eran una parte importante de lo que convertía a Scully en la mujer más fuerte que había conocido nunca.

“Pequeña o grande, tú eres el centro de esta familia”, aseguró sin caer en la cuenta de que Scully no era consciente de los pensamientos en su mente. “pero si insistes puedo proponerte un par de vicios que te irán como anillo al dedo”.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarle con cara de circunstancias.

“¿Qué vicios?”, preguntó con la ceja levantada para asegurarse de que medía sus palabras.

Mulder fingió pensar un momento.

“Así, a bote pronto, se me ocurre que _Truth_ apreciaría tanto o más que yo que tuvieras más afición por dar paseos por el bosque”.

Señaló a la línea de árboles que le acababa de dar la idea.

Scully, con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que oía.

“¿Más _bonitos paseos por el bosque_, Mulder?. ¿Contigo?. ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo acabaron las dos últimas veces que hemos salido?. ¿O tengo que recordarte que no lo recuerdas porque acabaste inconsciente en la cama de un hospital?. Salir contigo al bosque no es un vicio; es un suicidio”.

“¡Oh, Scully!”, se lamentó como si llevara una herida en el pecho. “Ahora es diferente. _Truth_ está con nosotros. Como dueños responsables de una mascota estamos obligados a satisfacer sus necesidades, y los perros necesitan salir a correr. Serán paseos agradables, no expedientes X”.

“¿Quieres apostar?”.

Mulder inclinó la cara un poco más hacia su lado asegurandose de componer una expresión de cachorro abandonado mejor que la que conseguiría nunca _Truth_.

“Demos un paseo hasta esa pequeña zona arbolada. Si salimos los tres sanos y salvos puede que cambie de opinión acerca de ti y tus paseos por el bosque”, se rindió Scully.

Mulder creía que había gato encerrado en la propuesta de la agente, pero aun así aceptó el reto sin pensarlo dos veces. Sólo era un bosquecillo estrecho y alargado que apenas merecía ese nombre.

¿Qué podía salir mal?.

Se levantó para soltar el nudo de la correa de _Truth_, que Scully había atado al brazo del banco, mientras reflexionaba para sí.

_Sólo son unos cuantos álamos y fresnos que no llevan ahí mucho más tiempo que la casa. No han tenido tiempo de albergar insectos ni virus prehistóricos en sus anillos. Probablemente haya hongos, pero no llevan evolucionando tiempo suficiente como para haberse convertido en asesinos. No es tan grande ni está lo suficientemente aislado como para albergar alguna criatura animal con mentalidad perversa y humana. Estoy seguro de que la única fauna son unas cuantas especies de aves entre sus hojas, y pequeños roedores entre sus raíces. Si entramos, nosotros y Truth seremos las únicas mentes inteligentes y evolucionadas entre sus árboles. Creo que podemos arriesgarnos a entrar ahí, dar un bonito paseo, y salir sanos y salvos sin tener que subir el lunes al despacho de Skinner a entregarle un informe escrito sobre lo ocurrido._

Mucho más tranquilo y confiado tras hacerse a sí mismo unas cuantas consideraciones racionales, estiró el brazo en un gesto de caballerosidad para que Scully le cogiera la mano y se pusiera en pie.

“¿Llevas tu placa y tu arma, Mulder?”, preguntó una vez que empezaron a caminar.

“Por supuesto que no. Es un bonito paseo por el bosque en compañía de nuestra mascota. ¿Para qué la iba a necesitar?. Ni siquiera estamos lejos de casa”, razonó.

“Nunca se sabe. Los fenómenos paranormales, además de paranormales son impredecibles, y tienen tendencia a seguirte allá dónde vas”.

“Me conmueve que me tengas en tan alta consideración”, comentó irónico.

“Tú no mereces menos”, respondió ella en un tono que Mulder reconoció como afecto a pesar del aparente sarcasmo.

Una vez que se acababa el suelo de cemento que delimitaba el área de juegos, el terreno se volvía irregular y pedregoso, cubierto de plantas herbáceas de porte bajo salpicadas de arbustos hasta donde comenzaban los árboles.

_Truth_ fue la primera en darse cuenta de que al acercarse, algo cambiaba. La luz era distinta, matizada, menos intensa. Se filtraba entre los troncos de los árboles y a través de las hojas hasta llegar al suelo rota en miles de fragmentos verdes y castaños, como un mosaico que sólo tiene sentido a cierta distancia. Los sonidos se multiplicaban. Además de los trinos de las aves madrugadoras, ahora distinguían chirridos y zumbidos de insectos ocultos. El sonido de las hojas rozándose unas con otras con la brisa sobre sus cabezas, y el repiqueteo crujiente de las del otoño pasado bajo sus pies. El olor, una mezcolanza de tierra, materia vegetal en descomposición, y madera junto con el aroma particular y único que cada arbusto en el suelo y cada árbol vivo. Sus fosas nasales combinadas apenas podían diferenciar media docena de aromas a los que pudieran atribuir un nombre. A _Truth_, en cambio, le faltaba el lenguaje, pero si le hubieran preguntado habría sido capaz de enumerar un centenar de rastros aromáticos distintos, y atribuir cada uno a la planta que lo originaba.

Mulder dio un suspiro, y recordó.

“Al otro lado del bosque, donde acaban los árboles, había un río. En realidad era sólo un riachuelo que no me cubría más allá de los tobillos, pero solíamos venir en verano. Yo perseguía ranas y Sam recogía piedrecillas redondeadas del fondo para llevárselas después de las vacaciones a su amiga Michelle. Tenía una hermana, Susan, un año mayor que yo con una vena artística. Era muy buena con los pinceles y Sam le prestaba sus piedrecillas de río para que se las devolviera tuneadas, cada una convertida en un rostro con una expresión diferente. Llegó a reunir unas treinta e incluía todo el abanico de expresiones de un rostro humano. Las tenía en la tapa de una caja de zapatos formando una cuadrícula de 6x5, y solía torturarme con ellas”.

Scully se detuvo al oír el final inesperado de una sencilla historia de su infancia. _Truth_ se mostraba mucho más interesada en la naturaleza que les rodeaba que en las palabras de Mulder y trató de hacerle avanzar tirando de la correa, pero sólo consiguió dar dos pasos más. No le quedó más remedio que sentarse a esperar que sus amos quisieran moverse de nuevo.

Scully les miraba desde dos pasos más atrás.

“¿Te torturaba?”, preguntó sin saber a qué se refería. No debía ser nada literal, y aunque Mulder sabía convertir una sencilla anécdota en un relato fascinante, a veces tendía también a ser un tanto melodramático con la esperanza de que algún día ella le creyera.

“Es difícil de explicar”, comenzó encogiéndose de hombros como pidiendo disculpas por lo que iba a contar. “Sam y yo discutíamos por todo tipo de cosas. Qué programa ver en un televisor que sólo disponía de dos canales; a quién le tocaba sacar la basura; quién conseguía la mejor porción de la tarta que repartía mamá en un día de fiesta cualquiera; quién conseguía mejores regalos en reyes… La lista era interminable. Tanto que, a veces, hacíamos perder la paciencia a nuestra madre y nos mandaba callar. Cuando mamá decía que no quería oír ni una palabra más de nuestra discusión más te valía hacer caso, pero eso no significaba que la discusión hubiera terminado. Sam corría a su habitación y escogía una de las piedrecillas; la que mejor expresara lo que quería decir. Mi hermana consideraba que si yo me veía obligado a callar por orden de mamá, ella tenía la batalla medio ganada aunque no pudiera celebrarlo a viva voz. Lo que hacía era tomar de la caja la piedra que tenía dibujado un rostro sacando la lengua y me la metía por los ojos. Por supuesto, yo me daba por ofendido como si hubiera sido ella misma quien sacara la lengua para burlarse de mí, y respondía al ataque eligiendo la piedra adecuada. Una con un rostro infantil llorando a moco tendido. Sam se enfurecía porque no podía soportar que le considerase una llorona. Siempre trataba de esconder las lágrimas, incluso si le había ocurrido alguna pequeña tragedia en casa, o cuando creía que mamá le había tratado injustamente al reñirle o castigarle por algo de lo que no era culpable. Ella me devolvía la ofensa con la piedra de un rostro con el ojo morado para amenazarme por atreverme a insinuar que la consideraba débil. Yo respondía con la del rostro a la que le faltaban varios dientes. Pretendía ser también una amenaza, pero aquel verano a Sam le faltaban los mismos dientes que a la piedra y el sentido amenazante que pretendía se perdía. Parecía un retrato de ella misma y no podía evitar reírse.

Ahí acababa la pelea sin palabras. A partir de ahí nos reíamos de nosotros mismos utilizando algunas piedras más, como la que mostraba una cara enferma con la nariz roja y moqueando. Era algo que me ocurría con frecuencia en aquella época, y Sam se burlaba porque ella raramente enfermaba. A continuación yo sacaba la piedra con la expresión de asombro. Los ojos y la boca redondos y abiertos como platos, igual que la verdadera expresión de Samantha cada vez que le soltaba un dato recogido de una película o una novela de ciencia ficción. Intentaba que me creyera, pero Sam era difícil de engañar y de convencer.

Aún recuerdo las discusiones silenciosas utilizando las expresiones de las piedras. Era un juego muy divertido entre los dos”.

Scully le escuchó durante varios minutos sin decir nada. Cuando terminó, avanzó los dos pasos que les separaban y volvió a coger su mano. Miró hacia arriba y le ofreció una sonrisa amplia y silenciosa que seguramente existía entre las caras de las piedras.

“Ahora entiendo algunas cosas”.

Y siguió caminando sin comprobar si le seguía.

Para alegría de _Truth_, Mulder sí reanudó la marcha adaptando el paso al ritmo de la agente, avanzando codo con codo.

El terreno no era llano, sino que formaba un pequeño desnivel cuesta arriba. Al llegar a la parte más elevada se detuvieron de nuevo cuando vieron el Sol frente a ellos.

“Parece que después de todo vas a tener tu amanecer con sólo unos minutos de retraso”, dijo Mulder señalando en la dirección en que el Sol aparecía aún bajo.

El astro ofrecía un curioso efecto óptico encajado entre los troncos de dos árboles muy próximos. Su forma redonda habitual convertida en un destello rodeado de un halo de luz difuminado por la bruma. Un efecto que Scully aún recordaba de sus clases de Física, provocado por la baja temperatura y la presencia de cristales de hielo en la atmósfera.

“Es precioso, Mulder. Un amanecer así sí merece la pena ser recordado”, afirmó llevando la mano a su cintura para atraerle hacia sí. El respondió con su brazo en los hombros de la agente y los labios en su pelo. Desde luego, él no lo iba a olvidar. No sólo por la belleza de la luz del Sol entre los árboles al amanecer de una mañana fría, sino por todo lo demás. Por Scully a su lado sana y feliz. Porque por fin se habían atrevido a hablar de lo que llevaban años ocultando en sus corazones. Porque habían reconocido sus sentimientos y sus deseos, y que ser compañeros y amigos ya no era suficiente.

Porque, aunque sabes lo que puedes perder, llega un momento en que el riesgo merece la pena cuando hay mucho que ganar.

La recompensa para los valientes es el sentido de una vida plena.

Mulder apoyó la mano con los cinco dedos extendidos en la base del cuello de su compañera.

“De niño me levantaba casi siempre muy temprano durante las vacaciones, para fastidio de mis padres. Tenía la impresión de que había demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, así que me esforzaba por aprovecharlo. Practicar con el bate, nadar, buscar animales extraños entre las rocas, jugar a personajes de _Star Treck_, inflarme a helados, encestar canastas, curiosear en la biblioteca de mi padre, montar en bici a todas horas, ver la televisión hasta tarde y luego mirar las estrellas desde mi ventana… Vi amanecer muchas veces por encima de estos árboles y unas cuantas veces desde la playa, amaneceres reales con un horizonte real… Me pregunto en qué momento dejamos de apreciar algo así. Quiero decir, sé cuando yo me olvidé de todo eso. Cuando Sam desapareció no volvimos a esta casa y todo dejó de tener importancia, pero ¿y los demás?. ¿Qué les hace olvidar levantarse para ver amanecer?. ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo tú, Scully?”.

Era una pregunta inesperada, y Scully no sabía cómo responder con pocas palabras.

“Si lo preguntas literalmente, creo que fue el día que entré en un despacho con una ventana tan alta y pequeña que casi nunca estoy segura de si es de noche o de día a menos que acerque una silla y me suba para comprobarlo”.

“¡Ouch!. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo”, se lamentó separándose de Scully para hacer un poco de teatro tambaleándose y fingiendo estar a punto de caer al suelo.

“Si la pregunta es en sentido figurado”, prosiguió sin hacer caso de sus tonterías, “creo que fue cuando comprendí que para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de mí no bastaba con leer _Moby Dick_. Debía satisfacer además sus expectativas, y a ello me apliqué durante los siguientes diez años dejando a un lado otras cosas importantes, como los amaneceres. Por suerte, aunque un poco tarde, me dí cuenta de que no tenía que perseguir a toda costa esa meta, y desde luego no a costa de dejar las decisiones de mi vida en manos de otra persona”.

“¿Por eso ingresaste en el FBI y decidiste aceptar un puesto al final de la escalera, en el sótano, donde están los expedientes X, en lugar de optar a cualquier otro Departamento escaleras arriba que, con tu curriculum, te hubiera llevado directa al sillón del Director del FBI?”.

“Dudo que tan arriba, Mulder. Tienes demasiada fe en mí, pero sí. En parte estoy aquí porque mi etapa de rebeldía tuvo una segunda fase inesperada. Si se me hubiera pasado cuando dejé de robar cigarrillos a mi madre, ahora estaría trabajando en un buen hospital, para orgullo de mi padre”.

“Para que conste, yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti. Incluso cuando te niegas a creerme y me llamas loco, que es casi todo el tiempo”, confeso dándole un empujoncito afectuoso en la espalda.

“Gracias. Eres la primera persona que reconoce algo así sin esperar a cambio que me adapte y cumpla sus condiciones. A veces he tenido envidia de Melissa. Nunca se preocupó de cuáles fueran las expectativas de mi padre hacia ella, y a pesar de todo no dudaba de que Ahab le quería. De adolescente me hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de seguridad. Sentirte amada por lo que eres, en lugar de por lo que haces. Luchar por lo segundo supone un gasto enorme de energía y tiempo. No deja mucho espacio para amaneceres ni para otras cosas que nunca debí dejar de lado”.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno reflexionando sus palabras en sus propias mentes.

La bajada de la pendiente fue más rápida que la subida. Los árboles a este lado formaban una masa menos densa, hasta desaparecer. Truth dio un ligero tirón de la correa en cuanto su oído captó el rumor del agua, y Mulder soltó la correa de su collar para que corriera a su antojo.

“Nunca has atrapado una rana, ¿verdad, Scully?”, preguntó en el momento en que el río apareció ante sus ojos.

“No. La verdad es que siempre he sido algo tiquis miquis para los bichos resbaladizos, húmedos, o que se agitan. Ya te conté lo de las arañas. Y tratar en Medicina el tema de las zoonosis no ayudó a mejorar la opinión que tenía de ellos”, explicó queriendo sonar razonable.

“¡Scully!. No son bichos. Son ranas. Ven, puede que todavía quede alguna a pesar de los años que han pasado”.

_Río_ era una palabra demasiado importante para una corriente de agua que no tenía más de tres metros de anchura, y como había señalado Mulder, no cubriría por encima del tobillo en el caso que decidiera meter los pies. En esta mañana fría no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. El fondo totalmente transparente estaba cubierto de una capa gruesa de cantos redondeados de tamaño mediano, como la mitad de la palma de su mano. Scully los imaginaba en su mente, cada uno adornado con una expresión distinta. Las mismas piedras salpicaban las dos orillas, prueba de que en un tiempo pasado el caudal debió ser mucho mayor. Hoy era apenas un riachuelo con una corriente sorprendentemente rápida, pero a todas luces insuficiente para albergar peces u otras criaturas acuáticas, incluidas ranas.

“¡Eh, Scully!. ¿Quieres verla?. He atrapado una”.

La agente se incorporó al instante de su posición en cuclillas y guardó la piedra que acababa de recoger, en el bolsillo de la sudadera.

“¿Qué has atrapado?”, preguntó girando la cabeza en su dirección, dispuesta a no creerle sin más.

“Una rana”, respondió acercándose con las manos juntas y ahuecadas para no dañar lo que hubiera dentro.

“No te creo. Es muy poca agua para que haya ranas. Ni siquiera hay peces pequeños”, aseguró levantando su ceja de todos modos.

_Y en el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí apenas nos hemos alejado cinco metros uno del otro y ¿cuánto?, ¿cinco minutos?. No has tenido tiempo de buscar, localizar, y atrapar nada; y menos una rana. Aunque la encontraras, no estoy segura de que tengas habilidad suficiente para cazarla. Incluso orgulloso como estás de tu agilidad juvenil, tienes 36 años. Nunca he atrapado una, pero estoy segura de que no es tan fácil ahora como cuando tenías diez años._

Mulder abrió los dedos con cuidado para que viera que tenía razón. Enmarcada entre las dos manos, una rana asustada le miraba con ojos enormes y desorbitados.

“¿Quieres besarla, Scully?”.

Ella arrugó la nariz en una mueca de repugnancia, pero él insistió acercando aún más sus manos al rostro de la agente.

“Vamos, tienes que creer. Puede que se convierta en un príncipe”, aventuró con un sugerente movimiento de cejas.

“Con mi suerte, seguro que se convierte en un agente federal”, replicó.

Mulder retiró las manos inmediatamente, horrorizado ante la idea.

“Mejor la suelto donde estaba. Ya lo dejaste bien claro, Scully: _Dos hombres y una mujer, problema_”.

Scully sonrió para sí mientras caminaba por las piedras de la orilla, disfrutando del bonito paisaje, la tranquilidad, y la compañía y el humor único de su compañero.

Mulder soltó al animalillo sobre una piedra que sobresalía del agua. Se secó las manos en el pantalón y aceleró el paso para pegarse a Scully.

“Sé que lo último que deseas es un príncipe azul, pero si fuera posible. ¿A cambio de qué estarías dispuesta a besar a una rana?”.

Scully se detuvo para mirarle intrigada. Le bastó un segundo para adivinar que había hecho esa pregunta porque él ya tenía una respuesta.

“¿Y tú?”.

_Truth_ pasó a su lado correteando con las cuatro patas sumergidas. Avanzaba con movimientos en zig-zag deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar algo en el agua y a continuación dar una dentellada, una y otra vez sin éxito. Ninguno de los dos veía qué era lo que intentaba pescar, y Mulder seguía tan atento que parecía haberse olvidado de la pregunta. Al fin, la perra se cansó y salió a la orilla en busca de alguna otra cosa que investigar; él seguía evitando la mirada de Scully.

“A veces sueño que los hijos de Sam y los míos juegan juntos detrás de la casa. Besaría todas las ranas del mundo por la oportunidad de vivir con ella el resto de la infancia y la adolescencia que nos faltó. Por verla convertirse en una mujer adulta ante mis ojos”.

“Mulder…”.

“Por suerte, besar ranas sólo funciona cuando se trata de príncipes azules”, prosiguió con sarcasmo en la voz, como si no hubiera oído a Scully susurrar su nombre.

“¿Por suerte?”.

“Si Samantha hubiera permanecido todo este tiempo a nuestro lado, como una familia normal, nunca te hubiera conocido a ti. A veces es tan confuso… No puedo teneros a las dos a la vez porque decidirme por una de vosotras supondría excluir a la otra. Besaría una rana para que Sam no hubiera desaparecido, pero ¿soy un canalla si no lo hiciera porque tenerla a ella supondría no haberte conocido a ti?”.

Scully se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que aparecieran dos arrugas verticales en medio de sus cejas. Su mente trabajaba buscando una respuesta que seguramente no existía.

“Eso no puedes saberlo, Mulder. En todo caso, yo habría estudiado Medicina e ingresado en el FBI. No trabajaría en el sótano, pero probablemente tendría un despacho un poco más arriba”.

“Pero, ¿dónde estaría yo?. Desde luego no hubiera ido a Oxford. Habría optado por alguna Universidad aquí, en el país, y no me hubiera inclinado por la Psicología. No creo que me hubiera hecho preguntas sobre vida extraterrestre más allá de _Start Treck_, e incluso aunque hubiera oído hablar de los expedientes X no sentiría más que una curiosidad pasajera, como todos los demás. ¿Dónde nos habríamos conocido tú y yo?”.

“No lo sé. ¿Qué habrías estudiado en lugar de Psicología?”.

Mulder pensó un momento.

“No estoy seguro. De niño quería ser astronauta, pero sólo hasta que descubrí que los planetas, ahí fuera, no están tan poblados como los de _Start Treck_… y alguna vez he pensado que no me hubiera ido mal en la Escuela de Arte Dramático”.

Las cejas de Scully, las dos a la vez, se elevaron en la frente más altas que nunca mientras decidía si pedirle que especificara, o simplemente no creerle una vez más.

“¿En serio hubo un momento en que te planteaste ser actor?”, preguntó al fin esforzándose para que su voz no delatara su incredulidad.

“¿Por qué haces que suene tan inverosímil?. A los once años tenía el uniforme completo del señor Spock, incluidas las orejas puntiagudas, y solía interpretar escenas de mis episodios favoritos. Me sabía el diálogo completo de algunas. Mi buena memoria habría resultado muy útil a la hora de estudiar guiones”.

“Y yo no me hubiera perdido ninguna de tus interpretaciones”, aseguró Scully abriendo la boca sorprendida al imaginar un lado de su compañero que jamás se le había pasado por la mente.

“Gracias. Es un honor saber que serías mi primer fan, siempre y cuando nos hubiéramos conocido. Tú en el FBI, y yo delante de las cámaras. No me imagino cómo se habrían cruzado nuestros caminos”.

“Si tú tendencia a actuar antes de pensar fuera la misma que tienes como agente federal, te meterías en problemas con la frecuencia con que lo haces ahora. Tarde o temprano hubieras acabado en un hospital como víctima colateral en la investigación de un caso, bajo mi supervisión médica”.

Ante su sorpresa, Mulder se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo que dejó sus propios brazos aprisionados entre los dos cuerpos.

“Scully, me abruma la fe que tienes en mí”, bromeó antes de soltarle “y la pregunta te la había hecho yo a ti. ¿A cambio de qué besarías a una rana?”.

Ella miró a su izquierda, sus ojos deslizándose por la superficie del agua como si buscara algo.

“¿Sólo puedo besar a una?”.

No era lo que había pretendido, en absoluto, pero ella misma sintió la pregunta como una bofetada en la cara de su compañero. Mulder intentó ocultarlo, pero no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y tensar los músculos de la mandíbula.

“Una rana por Melissa, otra por los tres meses de vida que te arrebataron, una más por el dolor de haber pasado por la experiencia del cáncer…”.

Scully levantó dos dedos para sellar sus labios y que dejara de mortificarse con su lista de razones por las que sentirse culpable.

“Besaría una rana por que dejaras de sentirte obligado a llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros”.

Mulder le cogió los dedos separándolos sólo unos milímetros de sus labios.

“Caminemos un poco más antes de volver”.

Scully no respondió a la sugerencia. Simplemente comenzó a andar a su lado.

A veces, Scully tenía la impresión de que compartían algún tipo de estructura orgánica en sus cerebros que lograba sincronizar sus movimientos de un modo inconsciente. Como los bancos de peces, o las bandadas de pajaros que, sin necesidad de aprendizaje alguno saben exactamente cuándo y hacia qué lugar deben moverse para mantener el banco compacto como defensa ante sus depredadores. Cada pez, o cada ave, por sí sola no sabría adónde dirigirse, pero cuando se reunían había algo así como un inconsciente colectivo que les llevaba en la dirección correcta. Los científicos no habían descubierto aún cómo se producía exactamente esta sincronización, pero fuera lo que fuera que los peces tenían en común dentro del banco al que pertenecían, o las aves como los estorninos, dentro de su bandada, estaba segura de que Mulder y ella lo compartían también. Por eso, sin ningún tipo de decisión consciente, el brazo de uno se mantenía en contacto con el opuesto del otro y los pasos coordinados en tiempo y distancia. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que vestían de un modo similar: pantalones oscuros y ligeros, deportivas blancas, y sudadera y que, aunque fuera temporalmente, sus cabellos eran casi de la misma longitud.

Caminaban en silencio observando el avance de cada uno de los pies del mismo lado, cuando Scully se sobresaltó al notar un pequeño empujón en la parte posterior de la rodilla.

“¡_Truth_!, ¿qué haces?”.

La perra respondió con otro roce del hocico, esta vez a los dedos entrelazados de sus amos. Estaba claro que se había cansado de investigar por su cuenta y venía en busca de un poco de atención.

“Es pronto para comenzar nuestros ejercicios, _Truth_, ni siquiera he traído tu pelota”, le explicó como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

Mulder sonrió para sí al ver la expresión anhelante del animal que, con pelota o sin ella, esperaba que a sus amos se les ocurriera algo divertido en lo que le dejaran participar.

“No necesitamos la pelota, Scully. El ejercicio consiste en traer cualquier cosa que le lances. Un perro realmente inteligente debería entender el concepto, no el ejemplo concreto”.

Para demostrarle que _Truth_ aprobaría con nota la prueba buscó entre la vegetación de la orilla hasta que encontró un trozo de madera. Una rama de unos veinte centímetros que había ido a parar allí desde los árboles cercanos. Mulder tomó impulso y lo lanzó al otro lado del río al tiempo que daba la orden.

“¡Vamos, _Truth_!. ¡Cógela!”.

Ella miró el objeto volar dibujando una parábola sobre la superficie del agua hasta caer en la otra orilla con un _¡plaf!_ seco. Giró la cabeza hacia Mulder y colgó la lengua. Scully leyó claramente la burbuja de pensamiento sobre la cabeza del animal.

_Ahora, ¿qué?,_ preguntó en su propio idioma sentándose en el suelo pegada a las piernas de Mulder.

Scully le hizo la traducción simultánea.

“Me temo que tendrás que ir tú a por el palo, Mulder. O no quiere mojarse las patas, o no ha entendido el concepto”.

El agente entornó los ojos, suspicaz, no muy seguro de quién de las dos se estaba burlando de él.

“¡Vamos, _Truth_. Vé a por el palo!”, repitió señalando la otra orilla. “No me dejes en evidencia”.

El animal dio una vuelta alrededor del agente para sentarse detrás de él. A continuación empujó las piernas de Mulder con su hocico un par de veces.

Esta vez no le hizo falta traducción.

_Vé tú delante. Yo te espero aquí._

“¡Vamos, _Truth_!”, repitió una vez más fingiendo entusiasmo.

_Truth_ se limitó a seguir mirándole y a abrir la boca en un bostezo que bordeaba el insulto.

_No. Deberías ir tú que tienes las piernas más largas. Yo ya tengo mis patas húmedas y frías", _ respondió en su idioma canino.

Mientras trataban de aclarar el conflicto de quién debería cruzar el riachuelo para recuperar el palo, de un modo civilizado, Scully encontró el suyo. Otra rama del mismo tamaño y, a juzgar por el aspecto de la corteza, probablemente del mismo árbol. Se acercó a sus compañeros enzarzados en la discusión y sin hacerles el menor caso levantó el brazo, tomó impulso, y lanzó el palo con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado del río.

_¡Plaf!_

_Truth_ fue la primera en girar la cabeza al oír el sonido. Antes de que Mulder captara lo que ocurría, ella salió disparada hacia el agua y cruzó a la otra orilla. Le costó medio minuto, pero al fin logró recoger en su boca los dos palos. El de Scully había ido a parar exactamente encima del de su compañero, y _Truth_ no tenía intención de dar otra vuelta para recoger el segundo. Volvió a este lado del río y soltó su botín a los pies de Mulder.

El agente no sabía a quién felicitar primero.

“¡Eh, Scully!. El tuyo ha llegado tan lejos como el mío. Dentro de nada estarás en forma. Esta demostración de fuerza merece una recompensa. Te invito a comer en el restaurante de Alice”.

“Ya tenemos cita para hoy en el restaurante de Alice”, le recordó sonriendo, y sin señalar que Mulder no había utilizado toda su fuerza al hacer el lanzamiento. Ella lo sabía, y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

“Ya, bueno, pero la invitación sigue en pie de todos modos. Esta la pago yo con la tarjeta de crédito que he ganado con el sudor de mi frente. Tú sólo asegúrate de informarte de cómo se comen los erizos de mar. Esta vez quiero tu colaboración para dejar la tabla de marisco limpia como una patena”.

“Me aseguraré de ello, Mulder, pero de momento me conformo con una taza de café y una par de tostadas con mermelada de arándanos. Pietro ya debe de haber dejado la caja en la puerta”.

_______________

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Si los gatos tuvieran pulgares...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano parece el lugar ideal para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

** Capítulo 12º: Si los gatos tuvieran pulgares…**

**Domingo, 15:05p.m.**

No habían traído demasiadas cosas para pasar una semana en la casa. Sólo una bolsa de viaje cada uno, y otra más en la que iba todo aquello que no sabían en cuál de las dos meter: latas de té, la comida de _Truth_, pañuelos de papel olvidados en los rincones del coche y en los bolsillos de su propia ropa…

Era hora de ir preparando el viaje de vuelta.

Después de pasar dos horas remoloneando en el sofá con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Mulder, y la barbilla de _Truth_ en su cadera, Scully abrió un ojo con pocas ganas de ponerse en acción y comprobó el estado de consciencia del resto de los habitantes de la casa. Tanto el hombre como el animal tenían los dos ojos cerrados, así que decidió volver a cerrar el suyo y seguir ahí recostada dejando que el planeta siguiera girando a su antojo un poco más, cuando recordó algo.

“¿Mulder?”.

“¿Hmmmm?”, respondió poco dispuesto a mover los labios para hablar, ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, en realidad. Sobre todo, no tenía intención de quitar el brazo con el que rodeaba los hombros de Scully, ni la mano que se apoyaba en la curva de su cintura, a diez centímetros de donde el cuerpo de la agente se volvía convexo y su cadera servía de almohada para la cabeza de _Truth_.

“Antes de irnos me gustaría que volvieras a sacar la caja de los recuerdos de Samantha. Necesito guardar algo”.

Después de todo, la petición fue tan inesperada como hacerle abrir los dos ojos.

“Metimos un mechón de tu cabello, Scully, ¿recuerdas?”, respondió atrayéndola más hacia sí para besar el que aún le quedaba en la cabeza, mucho más corto que el mechón guardado bajo la esquina rota de cemento.

“Eso fue cuando creí que estaba muriendo. Si vuelves a abrirla dentro de unos años, cuando seamos muy, muy viejos, quiero que encuentres algo que te recuerde que la vida siguió”.

“Ver tu cara cada minuto del día me recuerda que la vida siguió… ¿Qué quieres meter?”.

Moviéndose sólo lo estrictamente necesario para alcanzar el bolsillo de su pantalón, Scully sacó un objeto pequeño y dorado que acercó al rostro de Mulder. El lo reconoció al momento.

“Es una de las anclas que estaban cosidas en las caderas de tu bañador. ¿Por qué la has quitado?. Marcaban tu contoneo de un modo muy sexy”, señaló frotándole el brazo.

Mulder bajó la mano de la cintura a la cadera, pero se encontró con que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

“Yo no contoneo”, afirmó ella en un tono de falsa indignación.

“¡Oh, sí, lo haces!”, aseguró. “Lo que me preocupa es que si el otro ancla sigue en su sitio, el contoneo quedará desequilibrado. Va a parecer que tienes una pata de palo”.

“¡Cállate, Mulder!”, ordenó golpeándole el brazo con un puñetazo de mentira.

“Si damos un último paseo antes de iniciar el viaje de vuelta vamos a ser la atracción de la playa. Tú con tu contoneo picassiano y yo con esta cojera de la maldita medusa. Si le ponemos a _Truth_ el parche pirata y pasamos el sombrero entre los pescadores tal vez consigamos el dinero suficiente para pagar la gasolina hasta la mismísima puerta de tu apartamento”, insistió sintiéndose inspirado.

El sofá vibró con la risa y _Truth_ levantó la cabeza al percatarse de que también hablaban de ella.

“¿Contoneo picassiano?. Creo que no conozco esa expresión”.

“Un ojo más alto que el otro. El rostro de frente y de perfil simultáneamente. Los cuerpos rotos en forma de figuras geométricas. Es lo mismo, pero con movimiento. Tú caminando por la playa sin ninguna coordinación porque la falta de un ancla en tu bañador te ha desequilibrado las caderas. Resulta hasta doloroso imaginar. Como ver a los atletas en las pruebas de Marcha Olímpica por televisión”.

“Muy gráfico. Casi voy entendiendo de dónde viene esa idea tuya de que existen los Hombrecillos Verdes. A veces creo que tienes la mente revolucionada, como el motor de un coche circulando con la marcha equivocada”.

“Grises”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Los hombrecillos son grises. Cinco años conmigo, Scully, ¿y no has aprendido nada?. Me siento un mal profesor”.

“Yo aún no los he visto de ningún color”.

Mulder se quedó callado. Scully levantó la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla en su pecho y le miró con los ojos fijos, esperando a que dijera algo más.

“No importa. Volvemos a tener tiempo. Tienes otra oportunidad para poner más atención”, dijo al fin dándole toquecitos en la frente con el índice.

“¿Y sin aun así sigo sin verlos?”, insistió dando a su voz un tono juguetón, distinto al de Mulder, que hablaba totalmente en serio.

“No sueño con que algún día veas lo que hay ahí fuera. Sólo doy gracias a Dios porque me crees cuando te digo que lo he visto yo”.

“Tú no crees en Dios, Mulder”.

El estiró los labios en una sonrisa de medio lado y dejó caer los párpados. Su rostro adoptó esa expresión que Scully calificaba en su mente como _suave_.

“Si existe un suceso en mi vida que pueda agitar los cimientos de mis creencias hasta el punto de volverlas cabeza abajo, podría bien ser este. Verte regresar de las puertas de la muerte. ¿Qué mejor modo podría elegir Dios de darme pruebas de su existencia que haciendo ese milagro ante mis ojos?”.

Scully sintió las lágrimas subir a los suyos mientras afirmaba brevemente con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio y trató de respirar profundo para que su voz no temblara al hablar.

“Yo también siento que la única palabra válida para expresar lo que ha ocurrido es _milagro_, pero no me atrevo a asegurar que haya sido obra de Dios. Creo que una vez más, la vida te la debo a ti”.

Mulder acercó sus dedos a la línea del pelo como si quisiera realizar el gesto de apartarle un mechón para recogerlo detrás de la oreja. Algo imposible en este momento. Las yemas del índice y el pulgar resbalaron, en cambio, por la curva de la oreja dibujando su contorno hasta que llegaron al pequeño pendiente de coral plateado.

“Si conseguimos levantarnos de este sofá me gustaría volver a la playa, pasear un poco. Nos vendrá bien movernos antes de meternos en el coche durante cinco horas seguidas”.

“De acuerdo, pero antes quiero dejar el equipaje preparado, y guardado en el maletero. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana, Mulder. Mañana tienes que estar a las 8h en punto en el despacho, en traje y corbata”.

Mulder hinchó las mejillas y resopló.

“Es mucho pedir que no eches sal en la herida. Tengo la sensación de que esperas con ansia que suene mi despertador para darte el gusto de volverte hacia el otro lado de la cama y seguir durmiendo”, se lamentó.

“¡Ah, los pequeños placeres de la vida!”, canturreó ella con aire soñador.

“Espero que al menos tengas el detalle de bajar al sótano y liberarme de mi encierro durante unos minutos a la hora del almuerzo”, sugirió entornando sus ojos de cachorro.

“No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ahora, pongámonos en marcha. Voy a empezar por envolver el regalo de mamá, y todo lo demás de la tienda de decoración. No quiero arriesgarme a llegar con el cristal del cuadro roto si pisamos algún bache en el camino. Después iremos a guardar el ancla en la caja de Samantha”.

Hubo un pequeño tira y afloja entre los tres, pero al fin pudo quitarse a _Truth_ de encima y a Mulder de alrededor, para ponerse en pie algo tambaleante. Scully se dirigió al dormitorio principal donde habían dejado las bolsas en el suelo, apoyadas contra las puertas del armario.

En realidad fue Mulder quien las dejó y quien se ocupó de todo en la tienda. Mientras Alice y ella se ponían al día acerca de las novedades en decoración infantil, e intentaban decidirse por un estor para el dormitorio de Amy, Claire y él se habían apartado discretamente. La agente hubiera jurado que sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando comprobó que su compañero ya tenía las compras pagadas y la esperaba junto a la puerta para salir juntos, llevando dos bolsas en la mano.

Al llegar a su edificio le había ofrecido su ayuda para subir los bultos, pero él se negó alegando que no eran gran cosa y se bastaba solo. Scully le vio dejar todo en el dormitorio, y se olvidó de ello hasta ahora que se disponía a organizar las cosas para el regreso a casa. Eran dos bolsas de papel. En una de ellas estaban los barriles para las pipas de Mulder y el cuadro para el dormitorio que, debido a su formato alargado, sobresalía del borde casi la mitad de su longitud. La segunda bolsa contenía el regalo para Margaret y la perchita en forma de barco para colgar el albornoz de Mulder, o lo que usara tras la ducha, en el cuarto de baño que pronto sería de los dos.

Y había algo más.

__________

Mulder estaba en la cocina inclinado sobre el fregadero, aclarando las tazas en las que habían tomado el té de jengibre antes de quedarse adormilados en el sofá.

La primera vez que Scully se lo ofreció no pudo evitar sentir algo de aprensión. El prefería el té helado, más que caliente, y ni siquiera conocía esta variedad. De hecho, lo único que sabía del jengibre es que con el se hacían galletas de navidad. Tal vez las hubiera probado en una par de ocasiones de niño, pero no estaba seguro, y cuando Scully le invitó a tomar una taza con ella le dio la impresión de que era algo así como un medicamento. Aunque ella le aseguró que simplemente era un té distinto, con algunas propiedades beneficiosas, lo cierto es que Scully lo tomaba para tratar de aliviar las náuseas provocadas por la Quimioterapia que le aplicaban en un intento desesperado por reducir el tumor. Además, le había contado que Margaret lo tomó también durante sus cuatro embarazos por la misma razón; aliviar las náuseas.

En la mente de Mulder, el té de jengibre era un medicamento más que una bebida relajante, y el sabor se le antojo extraño.

Aun así, cuando Scully se encontraba mal y necesitaba calmar su estómago, él procuraba acompañarle con la taza pirata que le había regalado y convertir un momento incómodo, uno más de los muchos que tenía el tratamiento con Quimioterapia y Radioterapia, en algo distinto; en una ocasión para relajarse, sentarse juntos, y hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera el cáncer. Algo así como un sábado de cerveza y palomitas, pero con té y a cualquier hora del día, y todos los días de la semana, porque las náuseas eran imprevisibles y se presentaban sin avisar.

Durante los días que permaneció con ella en su apartamento, hasta la remisión, Mulder la vió muchas veces salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina con ese color casi gris en la piel, y los ojos enrojecidos. Sin decir nada, le acompañaba al sofá y se encargaba él mismo de preparar el té. Sentarse juntos, él con su taza pirata y ella con la que llevaba el mensaje _Trust me, I´m a doctor_ en las manos, y tomar pequeños sorbos para no quemarse la lengua mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa excepto de trabajo y cáncer, se convirtió en otro ritual. Sin reconocerlo expresamente sabían que les quedaba poco tiempo, y los dos disfrutaban de esos momentos que con pasos diminutos les permitían por fin abrirse el uno al otro. Hablar de sí mismos, de sus sueños, sus deseos, sus temores…

Ahora, el té de jengibre era su té preferido.

“¿Qué es esto, Mulder?”, preguntó a su espalda desde la entrada de la cocina.

El giró la cabeza sin apartar su taza del chorro de agua del grifo, para mirar lo que tenía en las manos.

“Un cojín”.

Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza indicando que ya lo había adivinado nada más verlo.

“¿Lo compraste en la tienda de Claire?”.

“Sí”.

Mulder volvió a su tarea. Cogió el paño colgado de la puerta del horno y lo estiró en la encimera colocando la taza bocabajo para que escurriera el agua, y dejarla preparada para la próxima dosis de té.

“¿Por qué?”.

La pregunta hizo que se detuviera con la segunda taza a medio camino y los dedos en el mando del grifo.

“¿No te gusta?”, preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

Ella miró el cojín en sus manos y lo alejó un poco estirando los brazos como si quisiera apreciar mejor la imagen y se hubiera olvidado las gafas de cerca.

“No es eso. Es decir, es… simpático”.

Mulder soltó una risa corta.

“¿Simpático?. ¿Es eso lo único que se te ocurre?. A mí me pareció una idea genial en cuanto lo vi”.

Scully elevó la mirada al cielo, e inmediatamente la bajó al cojín esforzándose por mirarlo con los ojos de su compañero.

Se trataba de un cojín gris claro salpicado de estrellas color púrpura con una nave espacial flotando entre ellas. Dentro, protegido por una cúpula de cristal, viajaba un gatito alienígena. El animalito, de color blanco con rayas grises, tenía un tercer ojo encima de los otros dos, y un par de antenas cortas. Parecía sólo un cachorrito algo asustado que hubiera decidido escapar de casa (su collar indicaba que debía de haber un amo echándole de menos en algún planeta lejano) para viajar por el espacio en su pequeña nave azul.

“Simpático”, repitió convencida.

Mulder emitió un suspiro de impaciencia.

“¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que, si los gatos tuvieran pulgares serían los amos del mundo?”.

Tuvo que pensarlo un momento.

“No”.

“Después de vivir con Mr Spock una buena temporada, puedo asegurarte que es verdad. Sin pulgares ya era el dueño de mi dormitorio y el de Samantha, ¿te imaginas si los hubiera tenido?. Habría conquistado el espacio antes que nosotros… o mejor, tratándose de gatos alienígenas como ese, habrían llegado a nuestro planeta mucho antes que los hombrecillos verdes”.

A estas alturas, Scully estaba más que acostumbrada a las conversaciones extrañas con su compañero. Muchas veces servían para intercambiar ideas y exponer datos que les permitiera llegar a un acuerdo y presentar un frente común más o menos creíble que quedara reflejado en el informe que debían presentar a Skinner, y otras era simplemente divertido.

“¿Y para qué necesita pulgares un gato?. Es decir, ¿qué diferencia supondría?”, preguntó seria como si fuera una pregunta perfectamente lógica para avanzar en la investigación de un supuesto caso.

“Bueno, se me ocurre que sin ellos debe ser difícil manejar los mandos de la nave. Ese gato no habría llegado muy lejos”.

Ella observó el cojín con más cuidado.

“Este gato no tiene pulgares, Mulder”, comprobó.

“No se ven, pero estoy seguro de que están ocultos detrás de los otros dedos, sino ¿cómo crees que ha llegado hasta ahí, en medio de las estrellas, con su nave?”.

La pregunta sonó como si realmente esperase de ella una respuesta racional y a Scully no le quedó más remedio que mostrar una sonrisa. La preferida de Mulder. Esa que dejaba ver toda la fila de dientes de la mandíbula superior y una buena parte de la encía, e iba acompañada de un movimiento de cabeza con un significado claro.

_¡Mulder, no tienes remedio!._

“Es un detalle perfecto para tu sofá de cuero negro”, declaró.

“En realidad es un regalo para ti, o más bien debería decir para los dos. En cualquier caso, pensaba ponerlo en tu sofá, no en el mío”, explicó sin mirarle, ocupado en dejar la segunda taza sobre el paño y secarse las manos con una esquina del mismo.

Scully adivinó que había algo más.

“¿En mi sofá?. ¿Por qué?. Es decir, no estoy diciendo que no me guste. De verdad que es gracioso, pero ¿por qué has pensado ponerlo en mi sofá en lugar del tuyo?”.

“Porque tu sofá es más bonito, y seguramente mucho más caro que el mío, pero como nunca duermes en el, no te has dado cuenta de lo incómodo que es”, confesó bajando la voz como si temiera que pudiera ofenderse con su crítica.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando no supo qué decir. Tenía razón. Nunca había pasado una noche entera durmiendo en el sofá. Únicamente daba alguna que otra cabezada de vez en cuando, mientras miraba en la televisión algún programa poco interesante. Generalmente, después de tres o cuatro bostezos y de perder el hilo de lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla, se levantaba y se iba a su cama a disfrutar de una noche de sueño reparador en su cama. El colchón mucho más mullido y acogedor que los asientos del sofá.

Scully sujetó el cojín bajo el brazo y se acercó a su lado, apoyando las caderas en la encimera.

“Pasaste casi dos semanas durmiendo en mi sofá mientras me sometía a las sesiones de Radioterapia. Sé que no es igual que dormir en una cama de verdad, pero creí que estarías bien. Al fin y al cabo estás acostumbrado”.

“Lo estaba, pero digamos que el brazo de ese sofá no se adapta a la delicada curva de mi cuello”, bromeó mientras guardaba el azucarero y las bolsitas de té en su sitio. “Mis vértebras cervicales se resentían por la mañana. Cuando vi el cojín en la tienda de Claire me gustó al primer vistazo y pensé que además sería un alivio para el cuello si alguna vez tengo que dormir de nuevo en ese sofá. Espero no darte razones para que eso ocurra”, añadió tratando de que toda la conversación fuera una broma.

Scully intentó cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para adoptar una postura más seria, como era esta conversación a pesar de lo que parecía, pero el cojín bajo el brazo se lo impedía y, de todos modos, Mulder no le miraba. Parecía más interesado en lo que había en el armario con vitrina sobre el fregadero, en el que acababa de guardar los sobrecitos de té.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas incómodo en el sofá?”, preguntó en el tono que Mulder conocía bien. El tono que esperaba una respuesta rápida y sobre todo sincera.

El se atrevió a mirarla, pero sólo durante un segundo. Luego su atención volvió al armario.

“Estabas muriendo de cáncer, Scully. ¿Crees que iba a ir a ti y quejarme de algunos calambres en el cuello?. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti cada minuto del tiempo que nos quedara. Hubiera dormido en un colchón de clavos a cambio de seguir a tu lado”.

Scully se mordió el labio inferior e intentó arrastrar hacia abajo el nudo de su garganta tragando saliva. Miró de nuevo el cojín, al gatito alienígena en su nave espacial, que se le antojaba más tierno por momentos. Las estrellas púrpura se emborronaron un poco al otro lado de la lámina húmeda en la superficie de sus pupilas.

“Me gusta la idea de tenerlo en mi sofá, pero no tienes que preocuparte más por tu cuello. Cuando te mudes a mi apartamento, no tendrás que volver a dormir ahí nunca más”.

Mulder dejó de fingir que ordenaba cosas alrededor del fregadero y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con su compañera.

“Mi cuello empezó a sufrir el día que te conocí, Scully. Es inevitable cuando necesito abrazar tantas veces a alguien que mide 25 centímetros menos que yo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo”.

“Yo tengo el mismo problema. No es fácil trabajar con alguien que te obliga a mirar hacia arriba durante ocho o diez horas cada día”.

Mulder se acercó a ella y le pasó los brazos por los costados, entrelazando los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda. Ella le imitó entrelazando los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Los dos juegos de ojos se encontraron en el medio, igual que el cojín, que quedó atrapado entre ambos cuerpos.

“Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer mucho para cambiar lo que somos, pero siempre hemos sido buenos aportando soluciones cuando nos enfrentamos a un problema”.

Le atrajo más hacia sí para evitar que el cojín se cayera, e hizo oscilar las cejas. Estaba flirteando con el humor, y ella lo sabía. Era su flirteo preferido.

“El cojín es una buena idea para tus molestias de cuello, Mulder, pero no hace absolutamente nada por las mías”, se lamentó siguiéndole el juego.

Mulder se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la línea del pelo y hablo en voz baja, como si quisiera confesarle un secreto que sólo él sabía.

“Hay un modo sencillo de evitar que nuestros cuellos sufran por la diferencia de altura, Scully. Sólo es cuestión de mirar el problema desde otra perspectiva”.

“¿Qué perspectiva?”, preguntó desprevenida.

“La horizontal”.

“¡Oh!”.

__________

**Playa de rocas. 04:35p.m.**

“¡Mulder, deja de hacer el tonto!”, le riñó por segunda vez al verle hacer su _contoneo picassiano_.

“No puedo evitarlo. Te veo caminar con un solo ancla en el bañador y las caderas se me van solas”, se defendió exagerando tanto su movimiento de pelvis que Scully pensó en Elvis antes que en Picasso.

Lo cierto era que estaba aprovechando la excusa para dar un buen _repaso visual_ a la retaguardia de su compañera sin el menor reparo y, por supuesto, ella lo sabía. Le dejó que caminara detrás unos minutos y cuando consideró que ya se había recreado suficiente la vista se detuvo hasta que Mulder llegó a su lado. Le cogió la mano y siguieron caminando lado a lado a lo largo de la línea de la playa mientras disfrutaban de un reconfortante masaje de pies gracias al tranquilo avance y retroceso de las olas.

_Truth_ trotaba delante de ellos jugando también con las olas. Se acercaba justo hasta el borde para alejarse a toda prisa cuando el agua estaba a punto de rozar sus almohadillas; como un juego de _pilla-pilla_ con el mar.

“Mulder, esta noche deberías quedarte con nosotras en mi apartamento. Llegaremos tarde y si después tienes que conducir hasta el tuyo, será ya de madrugada. Apenas tendrás tiempo de dormir antes de que suene tu despertador”.

El se miró el bañador rojo, con tibias y calaveras blancas.

“No sé. ¿Crees que Skinner apreciara mi nueva indumentaria de agente federal?. En la bolsa no llevo mucho más que esto, y lo que hay debería pasar primero por la lavadora por si se da el caso de que me haga salir del despacho del sótano y pretenda que le haga una visita al suyo. Lo digo sólo por su salud”.

Scully chocó su hombro con el de él.

“Bueno, tengo algunas prendas tuyas en mi armario. Estoy casi segura de que si miro bien puedo vestirte de la cabeza a los pies. Es posible que la corbata y los calcetines desentonen, pero a ti eso nunca te ha preocupado”.

“¿De la cabeza a los pies?. ¿Qué tienes exactamente en tu armario, Scully?. ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo haberme olvidado en tu apartamento más que un par de camisetas gastadas?”.

Mulder entornó los ojos con aire suspicaz.

“Por esa costumbre mía de acudir a dónde estés cada vez que te pierdes dentro de ti mismo. He encontrado prendas tuyas mientras hacías perfiles psicológicos, cuando regresé de mi abducciòn, la noche que murió tu padre, cuando volvimos de la Antártida, cuando Modell trató de controlar tu mente… Cuando tu obsesión te supera, te olvidas de ti mismo y haces cosas como esa. No comer, no dormir, salir de improviso tras una pista sin decirme nada, y dejarte prendas de ropa en mi apartamento o en la habitación del motel”.

“Diría que ya no tiene sentido tratar de recuperarlas”, señaló apretando los dedos de Scully en su mano.

“No, ya no. Han encontrado su sitio en mi armario y se sienten perfectamente cómodas allí; incluso he retirado cosas mías para hacerles sitio por si llegan más”.

“Tienes suerte. No tengo demasiadas cosas, y menos aún que quiera llevar conmigo si dejo el apartamento. El acuario, la pelota de baloncesto, unos cuantos trajes, y mis discos de Elvis. Es todo lo imprescindible que tengo”.

“¿Y tu sofá de cuero negro?”, preguntó sorprendida de que no fuera al principio de la lista.

“¿Mi sofá?... ¡Ejem!... Scully. Espero no haber malinterpretado algo o haber pecado de presuntuoso, pero pensé que la otra opción era tu cama”, dijo fingiéndose nervioso.

“Lo es, pero he pensado en ello y creo que deberíamos hacerlo poco a poco. Quiero decir, ¿cuánto falta para que venza tu contrato de alquiler?. ¿Tres meses?. Mientras tanto podemos hacer tantas noches de película, cerveza, y palomitas como queramos, tres o cuatro veces por semana en lugar de sólo una. Todas en mi apartamento y con estancia nocturna incluida”.

Mulder levantó las cejas al escuchar los planes logísticos de Scully.

“Si no te conociera, diría que tienes miedo y tratas de retrasar lo inevitable. Si no es esto lo que quieres realmente puedes decírmelo, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo que estaba cansada de pasar los días juntos y las noches separados, y eso es lo que tratamos de arreglar”, dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, asegurándose de que sus palabras sonaran sinceras, y no parecer de algún modo molesto.

Scully se detuvo para mirarle de frente. Le tomó la otra mano en la suya y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

“Tengo miedo, Mulder”, confesó, “pero es lo que quiero. Más que nada en el mundo. No quiero perder más oportunidades y darme cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Somos una familia. Hace mucho tiempo que me siento así, y lo único que quiero es no tener que ocultarlo. No a nosotros mismos, pero tampoco a los demás. Es sólo… que siento que debemos ser cuidadosos. No sabemos quién está vigilando, pero sabemos que hay alguien”.

“Muchos de _los demás_ en la Oficina ya creen que somos algo parecido a una familia. De hecho, he oído rumores de una porra con una cantidad sustanciosa de dinero. A veces he pensado participar yo mismo; bajo pseudónimo, por supuesto”.

Scully hizo un sonido de exasperación con los labios. Sí, ella también había oído algo de una porra en los corrillos junto a la máquina de café, y en los lavabos. Y había oído también el silencio repentino en las raras ocasiones en que se acercaba a uno de esos dos lugares. Habitualmente utilizaba el aseo del sótano, y el café de máquina no era su predilecto. Preferían comprarlo, unas veces ella y otras Mulder, en la cafetería situada al otro lado de la acera, frente a la Oficina Federal.

“¿Y qué pasa con Skinner?. ¿Con mi madre y la tuya?. ¿Los chicos del Tirador Solitario?. ¿Mi hermano, Bill?”.

Mulder señalaba con los dedos los que ella iba nombrando como si estuviera contando parientes y conocidos. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

“Lo de esperar a que venza mi alquiler es una gran idea”, decidió. “Así pueden ir haciéndose a la idea entre película y película sin que tengamos que decir nada. Deja que adivinen”.

Scully se preguntó quién de los dos tenía más miedo.

“¿Y los que puedan estar vigilándonos en la sombra?”.

La expresión de Mulder se volvió seria.

“Ellos ya lo saben. El Fumador sabe que nos consideramos más que compañeros de trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo, seguramente desde antes de que Duane Barry te secuestrara. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando de alguna manera te manipuló para que contrajeras el cáncer. Juntos o separados, podría matarnos a los dos ahora mismo si quisiera así que probablemente existe una razón para que no lo haya hecho ya, y mientras tanto hemos permitido que se adueñe de nuestras vidas, que nuestras decisiones se sometan a sus amenazas, pero ¿qué nos puede hacer ya, Scully?. Cada golpe de su puño invisible nos ha hecho más fuertes y nos ha acercado más el uno al otro. Cuando nos cerraron los Expdientes X y nos arrebataron nuestro trabajo nos dimos cuenta por primera vez de que nuestro vínculo iba más allá del FBI y de la búsqueda de la Verdad. No sabíamos cómo expresarlo, pero eso no cambia lo que sentíamos, y durante mucho tiempo lo dejamos pasar por miedo. Antes de conocerte, mi vida era sólo los expedientes X y buscar la Verdad. Cuando llegaste al despacho, creí que algún día lo lograría gracias a ti, a tu ayuda y a tu lealtad. Ahora siento que mi vida sólo merece la pena si la vivimos juntos, aunque nunca descubra la maldita Verdad. No es que ya no me importe. Por supuesto, siempre querré saber lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana y lo que oculta nuestro Gobierno, pero mientras lo descubro o no, quiero tener una vida contigo. ¡Tú lo viste tan claro desde el principio, Scully!. Una vida normal, con familias, casas, niños, y perros. A veces lo pienso y me dan ganas de abofetearme, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de esta manera de lo que de verdad es importante?”.

Scully se mordió el labio preguntándose si algún día lograría que entendiera el por qué.

“Sufriste una gran tragedia, la desaparición de Samantha, en el momento que eras más vulnerable. Ya no eras un niño, empezabas a ser consciente de que la culpa no siempre es de los mayores, pero aún no eras un adulto. No tenías un lugar en el que encajar, ni argumentos o elementos de juicio para defenderte de una acusación implícita. Le habían dejado a tu cargo y desapareció, ¿quién más podía ser culpable?. No tenías la madurez suficiente para decidir si tus padres tomaron las precauciones necesarias al dejar a sus hijos solos en casa. No podías saber que la vida consiste en eso, saber que en algún momento hay que dejar solos a los hijos para que puedan aprender a ser adultos, y no siempre sale bien. No sabías que no podemos protegerles de todo en todo momento porque lo que les ocurra no depende sólo de lo que hagamos nosotros, sino de cómo actúen los demás, y sobre eso no podemos hacer nada, sólo seguir adelante con nuestras propias vidas. Luego está el miedo de la gente ante lo que no conoce, ante lo que le asusta, y necesita encontrar un culpable que tranquilice sus conciencias y sus temores. Por desgracia casi siempre es el más débil, el que no puede o no sabe defenderse. Una vida normal implica confianza en los demás, en que no te traicionarán cuando estás indefenso, cuando más les necesitas. Sin eso…”.

“Miedo y culpabilidad. ¿Han sido esos los motores de nuestra vida, Scully?”.

“Quiero creer que ha sido la esperanza. A pesar de lo que hemos visto a lo largo de los años en nuestros casos y del modo que nos ha afectado a nivel personal, yo sigo creyendo en lo que hago. Al final del día no siempre tenemos una explicación, pero logramos salvar la vida de alguien, que no haya otra víctima más, o la que no podemos ya salvar, que al menos obtenga justicia y sensación de paz para su familia”.

No lo pudo evitar. Mulder le beso en la sien.

“Scully, cuando dices cosas así, siento que mi obsesión no es algo tan negativo”.

“No lo es. Es verdad que a veces casi acabas con mi paciencia, pero la obsesión se puede manejar de un modo constructivo. Es lo que haces cada vez que salvas una vida gracias a tu empeño y perseverancia, incluso en contra de la opinión de compañeros y superiores, y de la mía. Esa forma de creer en tu lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias fue una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti”.

“Y yo que creí que fueron las gafas y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos”.

“Eso también”, declaró pasando el brazo por su espalda, a la altura de la cintura del bañador, para mantenerle cerca de ella.

Caminaron en silencio entre el paisaje de cielo, rocas, y agua hasta que llegaron una vez más a la que les servía de asiento y mirador. Mulder se agachó para buscar en el entrante de la parte inferior; una especie de taquilla improvisada. Antes de comenzar a andar habían dejado ahí sus ropas y pertenencias, a salvo de miradas curiosas. También estaba la pelota de _Truth_.

“Haz los honores, Scully”, pidió entregándosela con una floritura de la muñeca, para que hiciera el primer lance. _Truth_ ya estaba en alerta máxima, ojos y orejas fijos en la pelota y el cuerpo en tensión, preparada para salir corriendo en cuanto viera el juguete en el aire.

“¡Corre, _Truth_!. ¡Cógela!”.

Scully lanzó la pelota desde su posición, sentada en la roca, y aún así fue un buen lance. Tan bueno que alcanzó la línea del agua y la ola que estaba llegando en ese momento se la llevó mar adentro.

“¡Ups!”.

Eso no desanimó a _Truth_ que, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó al agua en su busca. La pelota se alejó una corta distancia en un movimiento sobre todo vertical, cabalgando arriba y abajo con cada ola que golpeaba la orilla. Ella avanzó confiada, cuando aún hacía pie, pero tuvo que emplearse a fondo al desaparecer el suelo bajo sus patas. Las olas comenzaron a arrastrarle también mar adentro.

Los agentes se levantaron de la roca al unísono.

“¿Debería ir a ayudarle?”, preguntó Mulder sin ocultar cierta preocupación.

Sólo veía la cabeza de _Truth_ balanceándose con las olas igual que la pelota, que ahora estaba muy cerca de su boca, y no muy seguro de si la perra quería seguir con el juego, o trataba de mantenerse a flote. Era difícil de decir a esa distancia. Los dos avanzaron hasta que el agua alcanzó sus pies y levantaron los brazos, jaleando al animal antes de decidirse a acudir al plan B.

“¡Vamos, _Truth_!. Menea esas patitas y vuelve aquí”.

La perra se esforzaba de verdad moviéndolas tan rápido como podía, queriendo llegar al lado de sus amos. Incluso desde la distancia y luchando por no ser arrastrada, _Truth_ captó el pánico incipiente en la voz de Mulder.

“¡Venga, _Truth_!. Ya queda poco”, repitió Scully.

Sí. Ella estaba igualmente asustada. Lo cierto era que las olas parecían de un tamaño respetable para alguien que, sobre sus cuatro patas, apenas levantaba cincuenta centímetros del suelo, pero ya les había demostrado que era una buena nadadora. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por unas cuantas olas que ni siquiera habían podido con su pelota al ver que, ironías de la vida, su juguete llegó a tierra firme antes que ella cuando una ola bien dirigida la devolvió a la playa tan deprisa como se la había llevado. Acababa de verla pasar a su lado y ahora la tenía justo delante, semioculta entre las rocas. Su color amarillo brillante la delataba desde lejos entre los tonos grises del suelo. Eso infundió nuevas energías en las patas de _Truth_ que aceleró, esforzándose por alcanzarla antes de que otra ola se la llevara de nuevo al agua.

Los agentes observaban y esperaban con el aliento contenido, los dos preparados para salvar la distancia que les separaba en cuanto _Truth_ mostrara la menor señal de cansancio, u otra ola le alejara aún más.

Los minutos se hicieron interminables, pero al fin la perra emitió un ladrido que les sonó a victoria y su collar, no sólo su cabeza, emergió a la superficie. Sus patas volvían a tocar suelo. Se inclinaron con los brazos abiertos para recibirla aliviados, pero _Truth_ tenía otra idea en mente. Una misión que cumplir. Sin hacer caso de la llamada de sus amos salió del agua y, segura en tierra, se sacudió enérgicamente para deshacerse del exceso de humedad en su pelo. Luego, en vez de dirigirse a los brazos que le esperaban anhelantes, corrió en dirección contraria hasta donde había quedado encallada la pelota. Una vez segura entre sus dientes dio media vuelta y, esta vez sí, corrió con los agentes. Soltó el juguete entre los dos y con la lengua colgando entre los colmillos, se dejó felicitar, abrazar, y frotar las orejas a discreción, feliz de haber concluido con éxito su misión.

“¡Esta es mi chica!”, exclamó Mulder entre orgulloso y aliviado.

“Nos has dado un buen susto”, le riñó Scully, aunque el tono cariñoso y sus dedos rascándole con suavidad bajo la barbilla le indicaron que no estaba enfadada por su temeridad, sino encantada de volver a tenerla sana y salva.

_Truth_ se sentía verdaderamente feliz con toda esa atención sólo para ella. Mucho más de lo que se había sentido nunca en el Refugio, donde tenía que repartir el tiempo y los cuidados que le dedicaban el chico y su amiga con medio centenar de congéneres.

Scully dio gracias a Dios en su interior. Durante unos minutos contempló la posibilidad de perderla. De que _Truth_ se ahogara realmente ante sus ojos, y la sensación le dejó el cuerpo se le quedara frío de repente. Hacía solo una semana que la conocía y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de poner una pata en su apartamento, pero…

Vivir con ella y Mulder en la casa de sus padres, lejos del trabajo, la enfermedad, y las preocupaciones estaba siendo una experiencia inolvidable. Scully tenía de nuevo ese sentimiento que casi había olvidado por exigencias de la vida y el trabajo. El de ser una familia. No sólo el de pertenecer a una. Por supuesto, ella seguía teniendo a su madre, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos… incluso, a Mulder, pero esto era algo distinto que casi había olvidado. No se trataba sólo de tener parientes cercanos a quién visitar o telefonear con frecuencia, ni de participar en reuniones familiares y aniversarios; ni siquiera de saber que podía contar con ellos si necesitara ayuda en la mayoría de las circunstancias, y que ella haría lo mismo por ellos.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero no era suficiente. Quizás lo fuera los primeros años, cuando lo esencial era salir de casa y librarse de la dependencia de sus padres para empezar a ejercer su derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones vitales sin sentirse juzgada porque no coincidieran con lo que esperaban de ella. Con el tiempo y la madurez, Scully dejó de sentirse obligada a defender sus opiniones y su comportamiento. Por el contrario, exigía que se le respetara aunque no coincidieran con los de ellos. De lo contrario, sólo cabía dejar de hacerles partícipes de los mismos, y hacer su vida.

Sí, todo eso estaba muy bien…, pero también lo estaba formar parte de tu propia familia, como cuando era niña con sus padres y sus hermanos. Ser partícipe más o menos activa en las familias de otros era muy distinto. Bill y Charles seguían siendo sus hermanos, pero ahora tenían sus propias familias, y _sus_ familias no eran _su_ familia. Había oído más de una vez a su madre explicarlo con las palabras exactas mientras Melissa, Margaret, y ella compartían una taza de café y hablaban del futuro, cuando acabaran la Universidad y comenzaran sus vidas.

_Llega un momento en la vida de toda persona en que, si no tienes tu propia familia, no tienes familia. Sólo tienes parientes._

Hacía años que Scully se sentía exactamente así. Tenía parientes a los que quería con todo su corazón, pero no eran _su_ familia. No los había elegido ella. No contaban con ella a la hora de tomar decisiones. No le aportaban la sensación de hogar, de pertenecer a algo único, tuyo y, sobre lo que te corresponde tomar todas las decisiones, porque no convivía con ellos. No les encontraba hablando, riendo, discutiendo, o incluso callados, pero ahí, en su apartamento, al llegar del trabajo cada tarde. No pactaba con ellos para decidir qué se cenaba hoy, quién limpiaba el baño, o qué programa verían esta noche en la televisión. No se sentaba un rato, antes de ir a dormir, para tomar una copa de vino y comentar lo bueno, lo malo, y lo de siempre del trabajo del día. No había momentos de risas, caricias, abrazos, besos, conversaciones íntimas, de sentir el calor de alguien a tu lado. No había alguien con quien hablar y decirle lo que no dirías a nadie más. Que supiera lo que no sabe de ti ningún otro pariente, ni siquiera tu propia madre. Que supiera que has vivido experiencias que tus parientes no se imaginarían de ti ni en un millón de años porque la única imagen que tienen de su hija o hermana es una chica callada, obediente, que nunca ha dado el menor problema porque no tiene ninguna necesidad más allá de comida y techo. Que te haga sentir que, aunque el mundo se derrumbe, la vida sigue mereciendo la pena porque alguien sigue ahí no sólo formando parte de tu vida, sino siendo la razón de que sientas que tienes una vida. Que no ocupas simplemente un espacio que quedará vacío cuando mueras porque nadie que te conozca de verdad te recordará ni protegerá tu legado.

Desde que Scully saliera de casa para ingresar en la Facultad de Medicina no había vuelto a tener esa sensación de hogar, de ser parte de una familia, y menos aún de _su_ propia familia, hasta que Mulder y ella llegaron a Quonochontaug decididos a hacer las cosas de un modo distinto, y de que _Truth_ fuera parte de ellas.

Un hogar formado por los tres.

Su propia familia.

Acababa de ocurrir. _Truth_ podría haberse ahogado y habría desaparecido alguien que ya se había hecho un lugar en sus corazones. No en el de ella, o en el de Mulder.

En el de los dos. El que compartían desde que volvió de su abducción.

Scully se puso en pie y les miró en silencio. Mulder, en cuclillas, acariciaba el cuello de _Truth_ y ella jadeaba encantada. Incorporada sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras a cada lado de la cabeza del agente, sobre sus hombros, para mirarle cara a cara a su misma altura, le observaba con atención y parecía gustarle lo que veía. No había duda de que, en sólo unos días, ambos habían conectado de un modo especial. Se sentían felices uno al lado de la otra. Había algo entre ellos que no sabría definir, como si juntos fueran algo distinto y mejor de lo que era cada uno antes de conocerse.

Seguramente, Mulder había salvado a _Truth_ de una vida de soledad, la mayor parte del día encerrada en un cubículo con comida y agua suficiente, pero sin la posibilidad de disfrutar del sol, el aire, y los juegos con sus compañeros más que de vez en cuando. Con la compañía, las caricias, y la presencia de los humanos dictada por un reloj, sin tener en cuenta sus necesidades individuales, o sus deseos. Una vida con el alma hacia adentro.

Pura supervivencia.

Cuando Mulder la rescató fue como si hubiera abierto las ventanas y la luz entrara a raudales en su alma.

Y _Truth_. _Truth_ era una perra. Un animal doméstico. Una mascota que Mulder había sacado del Refugio con la promesa de hacerse responsable de su cuidado, de atender a sus necesidades, que no eran pocas. Sin darse cuenta, en pocos días se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre menos autocentrado. Estaba descubriendo que había más que trabajo y conspiraciones, e incluso más que Scully. Cosas pequeñas, aparentemente poco importantes al lado de lo que había hecho desde que llegara al despacho de los expedientes X, pero que le hacían sentir más vivo que nunca. Realmente vivo y miembro de la especie humana. Cosas como proporcionar alimento a _Truth_, pasear y jugar con ella, ponerle vacunas, comprarle cuanto necesitaba para sentirse cómoda (un collar, una cama, juguetes, huesos que mordisquear…), cortarle las uñas, felicitarle por aprender un nuevo truco, mandarle a la cama, dar a su vida una estructura para que supiera que esperar mañana y a la vez disfrutar cada día de momentos nuevos e divertidos, con retos que superar al lado de personas que tenían tiempo para ella, que hacían la vida interesante. Cosas que le demostraban a _Truth_ que ella también importaba. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que hacer todas estas pequeñas cosas junto a Scully le haría sentir más feliz que compartir con ella un coche alquilado, o dos habitaciones de motel comunicadas en una ciudad de la que a veces ni recordaban el nombre?.

Compartir el despertar de un alma gracias a los cuidados, desvelos, y enseñanzas de los dos. ¿No era esa la principal tarea de una familia?.

Sí, _Truth_ era sólo una perra, pero aun así…

“Mulder, vamos a hacer esa fotografía familiar que querías”.

El agente se puso en pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“¿Lo has pensado mejor, Scully?. Te dije que era una gran idea. Todo el mundo lleva una en la cartera para mostrársela orgulloso a sus amigos. Ya estoy impaciente por enseñársela a Frohike”.

Por un momento, Scully creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas.

“Mulder, te prohíbo terminantemente que le enseñes a Frohike una foto mía en bañador. A ninguno de los chicos, para ser exactos”.

El ya había recuperado el móvil de debajo de la piedra y estaba preparando la cámara.

“¡Oh, vamos!. Le gustará vernos con _Truth_. Al fin y al cabo, me ayudó a escogerla, y no olvides que fue un regalo para ti. Se lo ha ganado… ¿Puedo al menos decirle que esa fotografía existe?”.

La agente frunció el ceño y le disparó un par de rayos con la mirada.

“No hagas que me arrepienta”, le advirtió.

Mulder se quedó callado dando a entender que accedía a sus deseos, pero sin decir ni sí, ni no. El próximo sábado, cuando se reuniera con los chicos para la sesión de cerveza y videojuegos, le exigiría a Frohike una declaración de silencio por escrito, jurada y firmada, a cambio de ver algo que debería quedar para siempre entre los dos.

Hoy, domingo, no había pescadores faenando entre las rocas y necesitaban urgentemente un fotógrafo así que decidieron sentarse en la roca a esperar que pasara alguien que les pudiera ayudar.

“Si no aparece nadie podemos ir al restaurante de Alice y pedirle que dispare ella la foto. Su rincón es tan bonito como esto”, decidió Scully al cabo de un minuto.

“De acuerdo, aunque yo preferiría que fuera aquí, en nuestra roca”.

“¿_Nuestra_?”.

“Nuestra”, repitió convencido.

_Truth_ también debió pensar que este era el mejor sitio porque se sentó en el suelo, entra las piernas de los dos, y miró al frente con las orejas bien altas y la lengua colgando. Inmóvil.

“Puedes parpadear, _Truth_”, bromeó Mulder observándola posar. “Tal vez tengamos que esperar un buen rato”.

Scully decidió emplear el tiempo de un modo más útil, tomando otras fotografías.

“Déjame el móvil. No hemos hecho ninguna en toda la semana y quiero llevarme algún recuerdo”.

Se alejó unos pasos y miró atenta la pantalla hasta que Mulder y _Truth_ quedaron perfectamente encuadrados y enfocados. El agente trató de no parpadear, aunque le pareció que Scully se estaba tomando un tiempo innecesariamente largo en preparar la foto y pulsar la tecla.

_Click._

“Esta para mí”, murmuró mirando absorta el resultado en la pantalla.

“¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?. Espero que no estés tramando algo perverso, como mi idea de enseñársela a Frohike”.

O tal vez fue más que un murmullo. Scully enrojeció hasta que sus mejillas adoptaron el mismo tono del bañador.

_Mulder posa sentado en la roca, con la mano apoyada en el cuello de Truth, mirando directamente a la cámara. Mirándome a mí con esa sonrisa y ese bonito bronceado… ¿Qúe pienso hacer con una fotografía tuya en bañador, Mulder?. ¿Con ese bronceado natural y esos pectorales ejercitados en su justa medida, ni demasiado musculados, ni raquíticos?. ¿Con esos antebrazos suaves que gritan ser acariciados?. ¿Ese pelo que, con la brisa, se te va a la frente y te da esa expresión con la que apenas puedo contener el impulso de enterrar mis dedos y enredarlo un poco más?. Si hubiera tenido una fotografía tuya como esta hace mucho tiempo, digamos cuando el señor Blockhead dijo aquello de que había visto el futuro, y el futuro era como tú, habría supuesto una ayuda tremenda a mi imaginación._

Con un par de toques y otras tantas teclas, Scully envió la fotografía a su propio móvil, a salvo bajo la roca.

“¿Por quién me has tomado, Mulder?”, fingió con una mano en la cadera y el tono poco convincente.

_A Ellen le van a rechinar los dientes cuando la vea._

Scully hizo un par de fotografías más. Una al mar salpicado de rocas a modo de mini islotes, y otra al perfil de Mulder con el pueblo y sus viejas casas de piedra al fondo. Un primer plano de su cabeza y sus hombros con esa línea nítida, perfectamente reconocible de la nuca y el cuello, incluso con los ojos cerrados. La zona a la que, sin pensar, se dirigían sus dedos cada vez que una nueva tragedia les golpeaba sirviéndoles de excusa para abrazarse.

Sonrió al recordar que ya no la necesitaba. Podía abrazar a Mulder, y dejarse abrazar por él, sin que la razón fuera que su mundo se estuviera desmoronando de nuevo a su alrededor.

“Yo también quiero hacerte una”, pidió estirando el brazo para que le devolviera el móvil. Ella se había acercado de modo que casi quedaba al alcance de su mano, pero seguía observando la pantalla y encuadrando con cuidado. Mulder se preguntó qué era lo que estaba fotografiando exactamente con el móvil en su dirección, enfocando un poco más abajo de los hombros, y demasiado cerca como para encajar en la pantalla más que una pequeña parte de sí mismo.

_Click._

“Scully… ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que te estás aprovisionando de material para tus noches de insomnio?”.

“Yo no tengo noches de insom…”.

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando, al levantar la vista del móvil, vio lo cerca que estaba de él.

“Tal vez no las tienes porque ya dispones de cuanto necesitas para dormir a pierna suelta”, aventuró.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, entrando en su espacio personal.

“¿Te refieres a algo como esa colección de vídeos que no son tuyos, al fondo de la estantería?”, preguntó bajando la voz. Sacó la punta de la lengua y se la pasó despacio por el labio superior sabiendo bien el efecto que ese gesto tenía en él. Seguramente, perdería el hilo de la conversación. No era difícil desviarle de ella y centrarse en él.

Mulder tropezó con su propia nuez al tragar, y tuvo que toser ligeramente para aclarar su garganta.

“Es verdad que no son…todos…míos. Unos cuantos son de Frohike. El pobre lleva tiempo pidiéndome que se los devuelva, pero estoy siempre tan ocupado…y otras veces, cuando voy a su guarida, se me olvida llevarlos conmigo”.

Scully avanzó un paso más y dejó el móvil sobre la piedra. Sus rodillas rozaron las de él.

“Tú no has olvidado nada desde… ni se sabe, Mulder, y he echado un vistazo a esos vídeos un par de veces, o tres”.

“¡Oh!. Si tenías tanto interés deberías haberme avisado. Podrías venir a mi apartamento el sábado por la noche. Tú pones las cervezas y yo la película”, propuso haciendo oscilar sus cejas y enseñando sin pudor sus dientes caninos.

Scully separó las piernas para situarlas a cada lado de las de él. Se apoyó con las manos en sus hombros, como poco antes había hecho _Truth_, y acabó sentada en su regazo. Los ojos al mismo nivel y el aire de la inspiración de Mulder perdido por ahí, en algún lugar de sus pulmones.

“Ahora que hablamos del tema, Mulder, te confieso que estoy confusa. El caso es que la primera vez que curioseé comprobé que era una colección muy variada. En las cubiertas había mujeres morenas, altas, bajas, de pelo largo, corto, rizado, liso, rubias, orientales, afroamericanas, caucásicas…”.

“Nunca he tenido un tipo predilecto. Cada una es especial a su manera. Sólo es cuestión de saber mirar”, comentó bajando la voz y abriendo mucho los ojos al enfatizar las palabras _saber mirar_.

Scully enlazó sus dedos detrás del cuello deleitándose en la forma en que su nuca se curvaba de ese modo tan sexy, como un perfecto signo de interrogación.

“¡Oh, vaya!. Me pregunto entonces por qué la última vez que miré, hace algunas semanas, la colección era más pequeña, y en todas las cubiertas había una pelirroja”.

Mulder tosió nervioso, la mano en el cuello de _Truth_ ahora sobre la cadera de Scully, jugueteando con el ancla que le quedaba. La otra le rodeó la cintura hasta quedar extendida en la parte baja de la espalda, justo encima del _Ouroboros_ que apenas cubría el bañador.

“¿Casualidad?”.

Scully acercó su nariz a la de él, respirando en su cara y recogiendo el aroma de su piel al mismo tiempo.

“Tú no crees en las casualidades”.

Mulder deslizó los labios por su mejilla hasta que llegó a la oreja y succionó el lóbulo con pendiente de coral incluido. Cuando lo soltó, el aire de sus palabras entró directo en el canal auditivo y el estremecimiento corrió por la espalda de Scully, se transmitió a la mano, y de ahí a la base de su propia columna.

“Puede que crea en una. En mi colección de vídeos aparecen pelirrojas desde que sufriste aquel ataque de paranoia”.

Scully le agarró el pelo de la nuca y tiró hacia atrás separando su rostro lo suficiente como para que viera la confusión en su ceja.

“Tampoco tengo ataques de paranoia. De hecho, eres tú quien tiene cierta tendencia a hacerse nudos con la mente, y ver cosas donde no las hay”.

Su tono de voz perfectamente neutro para que Mulder oyera una simple afirmación. En este momento no pretendía juzgar su equilibrio mental.

“¿Hacerme nudos con la mente?. No digo que no tengas algo de razón…”.

Ella elevó su ceja, pero se esforzó para que su pensamiento no se convirtiera en voz.

_¿Algo?._

“…pero lo cierto es que mi interés por las pelirrojas y los vídeos se despertó en medio de un ataque de paranoia tuyo, no mío”.

Scully le tiró otra vez del pelo, un poco más fuerte.

“No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando”.

“Yo creo que sí”, respondió con su mueca de medio lado. Aquel caso en el que investigamos un programa de control mental por medio de la manipulación de la señal de televisión por cable”.

“¡Oh!... Los vídeos con las grabaciones de programas informativos, en Maryland”, recordó. En su frente aparecieron dos líneas verticales, incapaz de ver la conexión. “¿Qué tuvo eso que ver con las pelirrojas de tus vídeos?”.

“¿Recuerdas que esa noche te tragaste dos docenas de vídeos de una sentada tratando de encontrar en ellos algo que explicara el comportamiento del sospechoso?”.

“Por supuesto. Tú no creías en esa teoría que dice que ver demasiada violencia por televisión acaba por despertar los impulsos que todos llevamos encerrados dentro de nosotros mismos. Yo no estaba tan segura, sobre todo si los expuestos a tanta violencia son niños y adolescentes”.

“A la mañana siguiente habías desaparecido. Cuando por fin te encontré en casa de tu madre sufrías algún tipo de paranoia. Me acusaste de algunas cosas y pensaste que te había traicionado aliándome con nuestros enemigos a tu espalda. Incluso me amenazaste con tu arma. Estoy seguro de que aquel día tu madre me salvó la vida”.

Scully intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello, pero a veces no podía evitar recordar la sensación al descubrir la traición de su compañero. Lo segura que estaba de tener razón al acusarle de la muerte de Melissa, y de todo lo que le había ocurrido a ella desde que se unió a los expedientes X. Incluso le había visto con sus propios ojos sentado en el coche al lado de el Fumador, los dos charlando amigablemente.

“Nunca he creído que seas culpable de nada de lo que me ha ocurrido desde que trabajo contigo, Mulder. Sabía que es una profesión peligrosa cuando ingresé en el FBI. Nadie me obligó a quedarme a tu lado”.

La expresión de Scully se volvió sombría, y no era eso lo que Mulder pretendía. Se estaban desviando del tema.

“Lo sé, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar. El caso es que esa noche, una pelirroja miró una buena colección de vídeos, uno detrás de otro”.

“¿Y?”.

“Cuando cerramos el caso y volví a mi apartamento, por la noche me acosté en el sofá y miré uno de los vídeos de mi colección. La chica tenía el pelo largo, de un bonito color castaño, pero en vez de poner atención al argumento que, reconozco, se parece bastante en todas las películas, pensé en cómo le quedaría el pelo rojo. Después de esa noche, escogía las cintas que tenían una pelirroja en la cubierta y poco después le devolví a Frohike todas las demás”.

“¿Te quedaste sólo con las que tenían una pelirroja como protagonista?”.

“Sip…”.

Scully no sabía cómo sentirse ante tal confesión.

“¿Y me veías a mí en lo que hacían esas mujeres?”.

Mulder retiró la mano de su cadera para llevarla a su espalda y enlazarla con la otra, casi como una imagen refleja de las de Scully enlazadas en la parte posterior de su cuello. Con los ojos fijos en los de ella negó con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

“Ya te he dicho que perdía el hilo del argumento con facilidad, con frecuencia porque me dormía en la primera media hora y me despertaba con la música de los créditos finales… Luego comencé a verte en los rostros de esas actrices, pero sólo durante un periodo corto. Ellas únicamente hacían un papel. Tú eres mucho más compleja, demasiado para reducirte al argumento de una mala película. En vez de buscarte una y otra vez en los mismos vídeos decidí que prefería ser yo el guionista, director, y protagonista masculino de mi propia película. En realidad fue muy fácil dar ese salto teniendo en cuenta que de niño recreaba episodios de _Star Treck_ en mi habitación. Sólo fue cuestión de sustituir a Mr Spock por la agente especial Dana Scully”.

La agente le escuchaba con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

“¿Por casualidad no tendrás alguno de tus guiones por escrito, Mulder?. Tengo verdadera curiosidad por leerlo”.

“Nada por escrito. Todo está en mi cabeza”.

Ella retiró las manos de la nuca, pero no se alejaron demasiado, sólo hasta el borde exterior de sus orejas, para dibujar su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos.

“Quiero escuchar una de esas escenas que has creado en tu cabeza. Si se parecen en algo a las teorías increíbles que sueles sacar de esa misma mente como si fuera el conejo de la chistera de un mago, estoy segura de que merecerán la pena”.

Las manos pasaban de un punto a otro de su rostro. De las orejas a las sienes y de ahí a las cejas, a las aletas de la nariz, a los labios… Mulder se preguntaba si trataba de memorizar su rostro con las yemas de los dedos del mismo modo que un ciego lee un libro utilizando el sistema Braille.

No sólo sentía vibrar cada punto de su rostro en que ella tenía puesta su atención con los dedos y la mirada. En realidad era por momentos más consciente de todos los puntos de su cuerpo que ahora mismo estaban en contacto con la piel de Scully. Los brazos en sus hombros, sus pechos tras el bañador rozando su propio pecho hasta dejar la superficie cubierta de piel de gallina. El interior de sus piernas presionando sobre el exterior de las suyas, y su trasero subiendo por momentos la temperatura de sus muslos. Apenas quedaba espacio en su mente para nada más que el cuerpo de Scully en contacto con el suyo.

“Ahora mismo sólo recuerdo una escena porque es la misma que se repite en todas las películas que imagino contigo”.

El corazón martilleando contra el esternón, y el sonido de la sangre en las venas susurrando en sus oídos casi idéntico al del mar dentro de una caracola pegada a su oreja le hacían difícil articular frases coherentes.

“¿Qué escena?”.

Tan difícil que decidió narrársela con gestos en lugar de palabras.

Mulder colocó sus dos manos a ambos lados de la mandíbula, la longitud de sus dedos cubriendo gran parte de las mejillas, y con movimientos tan lentos como pudo, acercó los labios a sus párpados para besarlos con un roce. De ahí pasó a la punta de la nariz al tiempo que inspiraba en su piel. Del mismo modo que ella le acababa de estudiar con sus dedos, Mulder repasaba cada zona con sus labios hasta que llegó a la barbilla, y luego a sus labios, acariciándolos sin presión. Se retiró para leer en sus ojos, pero Scully los cerró y él lo tomó como señal de su aprobación.

De que esperaba más.

No lo podía creer. La escena que había recreado mil veces en su mente desplegándose ahora ante sus ojos con Scully real, viva, y caliente en sus brazos. Tomó su labio superior entre los suyos y esta vez presionó hasta que abrió la boca unos milímetros; suficientes para que su lengua alcanzara la superficie dulce de los dientes superiores.

“Algunas veces, esta es la única escena que contiene mi película”, murmuró haciendo que la lengua recorriera la longitud del labio inferior desde una comisura a la otra.

“Es…interesante”. Me pregunto cómo termina”.

“Más o menos, así”.

Scully sintió al fin su boca totalmente cubierta. Los labios moviéndose como pequeñas olas, adelante y atrás, sobre los de ella, y la lengua haciéndose un lugar en el mismo espacio ocupado por la suya.

El tiempo desapareció junto con la luz y el calor del sol. Dejaron de escuchar el viento y los gritos de las gaviotas. El sonido y el olor del mar, un recuerdo lejano en sus mentes. Aquí y ahora sólo existían dedos entrelazados y respiración contenida. Labios explorando y vello levantándose al paso de minúsculas descargas eléctricas. El aroma de cada uno saturando los orificios nasales del otro; un olor familiar a espacio personal y seguridad. Un beso que situaba los labios en el lugar al que pertenecían. Los labios del otro.

_“¡Guau!”._

El sonido rompió la fina superficie de la burbuja. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, sobresaltados con esa sensación de caer al vacío justo antes del despertar. El corazón acelerado y la respiración anhelante. Para tranquilizarlo y situarse de nuevo en la playa que había desaparecido durante unos segundos, se apoyaron en la frente del otro.

“¿Qué pasa, _Truth_?”, preguntó Scully de espaldas al mar y a la perra.

_“¡Guau!”,_ repitió ella un poco más alto, por si con el primer ladrido no había quedado claro.

“Se acerca alguien”, comentó Mulder por encima del hombro de su compañera.

Ella apretó aún más su abrazo alrededor del cuello y dejó caer la frente en su pecho.

“Esta semana hemos pasado horas sentados en esta roca, solos, ¿y se acerca alguien precisamente ahora?”.

El tono de decepción en la voz de Scully sonó descorazonador.

“Es nuestro sino, Scully. En nuestra vida, las cosas no ocurren, u ocurren en el momento más inoportuno”.

Scully se puso en pie separando sus cuatro miembros del cuerpo de Mulder.

“Haz una nota mental de la escena. En cuanto sea posible, quiero seguir exactamente dónde lo dejamos. Odio los errores de continuidad”.

“Confía en mi memoria, Scully. En cuanto volvamos a estar solos lo cogemos exactamente en el mismo fotograma”, respondió.

Mulder levantó la mano con el pulgar extendido guiñándole un ojo antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la pareja que ya llegaba a su altura cogidos de la mano y, como ellos, en bañador.

“Perdonad, chicos. Mi compañera y yo estábamos ahí sentados esperando a que pasara alguien que nos pueda ayudar. Nos gustaría tener una foto juntos en la playa”.

Mulder les mostró el móvil en su mano y señaló a Scully, que se había quedado en la roca con _Truth_.

“¡Claro!”, dijo la mujer haciendo ademán de coger el móvil.

“Sólo tienes que…”.

“Sé cómo funciona”, le interrumpió. “Es el mismo modelo que el mío”.

“Perfecto. Entonces voy a sentarme con ellos”.

Se colocaron en la misma posición, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos y las piernas en contacto, y _Truth_ en medio asegurándose de que su pose recta le otorgara el aire digno que le correspondía por sus ancestros.

La chica miraba la pantalla comprobando el encuadre cuando su compañero se quitó las gafas de sol para apoyarlas en lo alto de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia ella.

“Ten cuidado de no cortarles la cabeza como hiciste ayer conmigo”.

“¡Cállate, Issac!”, le ordenó propinándole una patada de mentira en la espinilla, y enseguida se dirigió a los agentes. “¡Decid, _pataaaaata_!”, canturreó.

Ellos no dijeron nada, pero a _Truth_ le sobrevino un bostezo irreprimible en el instante que sonó el _Click_.

“¡Vaya!”, exclamó Isaac divertido . “Vuestro perro acaba de estropearos la foto”.

“Debería haceros otra”, sugirió ella.

“Adelante”, dijo Scully con un gesto de su mano.

Mulder asintió también, pero ya sabía que la que iría en su cartera sería esa, en la que aparecía _Truth_ con la mandíbula casi desencajada.

_Click._

Esta vez, _Truth_ se aseguró de mirar al frente y mantener la boca cerrada. No era cuestión de ganarse una mala reputación entre sus amos por un error involuntario.

La chica comprobó satisfecha el resultado y le entregó el móvil a Scully.

“Ha quedado muy bien, gracias”, dijo entregándoselo a su vez a Mulder para que lo viera. “Pensamos que tendríamos que esperar un buen rato a que pasara alguien por aquí. Es una playa preciosa, pero aparte de los pescadores faenando a diario en las rocas, es muy tranquila”.

“Perfecta para pasear por la orilla. No hay mucho espacio donde poner la sombrilla y la toalla”, añadió Isaac.

_“Y para recrear escenas de películas”,_ murmuró Mulder cerca del oído de su compañera. _“Apuesto a que estos dos también han protagonizado un par de ellas entre las rocas”._

Eso le ganó un codazo en las costillas al tiempo que Scully dedicaba a la pareja una sonrisa inocente.

Los cuatro intercambiaron algunas palabras de despedida, y la pareja siguió su camino agarrados de la mano mientras charlaban.

Cuando volvieron a su roca. Mulder ya tenía encendido de nuevo el móvil para mirar las fotografías.

“Creo que la segunda tampoco ha quedado demasiado bien”, opinó Scully estudiándola con más cuidado.

A Mulder le parecía tan buena que acababa de decidir que llevaría las dos en su cartera. Nadie estaba bostezando, pero en esta segunda toma Scully aparecía con la cabeza baja, mirando a la perra. El le miraba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios que lo decía todo.

_Truth_ adoptaba el porte distinguido y majestuoso del mismísimo dios Anubis.

“Bueno”, dijo con un suspiro nada sincero, como si les hubieran interrumpido en una faena tediosa que no tenían más remedio que acabar. “¿Por dónde íbamos, Scully?”.

__________

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Sin excusas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano son el lugar perfecto para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 13º: Sin excusas.**

** Lunes, 06:05 a.m.**

Skinner tuvo la mala idea de hacer algo tan inapropiado como llamarle al móvil a las 6h de la mañana. Por supuesto Kimberly, su secretaria, no estaba aún en su puesto así que lo hizo personalmente.

“Mulder”, contestó sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos.

“Agente Mulder, soy Skinner”.

Pasaron cuatro segundos y todavía, nada más.

“¿Señor?... ¿Ocurre algo, señor?”, preguntó con la mente ya en alerta.

“Ayer acabaron sus 15 días de permiso. Hoy debía usted estar en su despacho a las 8h en punto”.

“Así es, señor”.

_¡Un momento!... ¿Debía?. ¿Cómo que debía?. Debo. Debo estar en el despacho a las 8h en punto. A menos que…_

Abrió los ojos y despegó el móvil del oído para comprobar la hora. 06:05 a.m.

_¡Phiuuuu!. Creí que no había oído la alarma y se me habían pegado las sábanas, pero ni siquiera ha sonado. Faltan diez minutos._

“A la agente Scully aún le quedan algunas semanas de baja hasta que esté en condiciones de volver al trabajo…”, añadió como si empezara una conversación distinta.

“Sólo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo, señor. Volverá a ser la misma de antes”, le interrumpió sin saber por qué. Skinner no estaba poniendo en duda la profesionalidad de Scully de ninguna manera y, a pesar de ello, Mulder había sentido el impulso de defenderla.

“De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, Mulder. En realidad, esta llamada se debe a que es usted quien me preocupa”.

“¿Yo?”.

“Lo he estado pensando y tenerle ahí abajo, en su despacho del sótano solo, ocupado únicamente del papeleo, no parece buena idea”.

Mulder frunció el ceño en la oscuridad de la habitación.

“Señor, ya hablamos de eso cuando la agente Scully salió del hospital. Tiene que recuperarse de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento y, aunque intenta no pedirla, a veces necesita ayuda a lo largo del día. Su madre está ahí, por supuesto, pero no quiero que tenga que soportar ella toda la carga. Quiero estar disponible para las dos. Por eso le pedí que no me asignara ningún caso que me obligara a viajar. Tengo suficiente trabajo de oficina y papeleo pendiente para mantenerme ocupado una temporada”.

“Sé que lo tiene, créame. Si no fuera por la agente Scully dudo que yo recibiera ningún informe dentro de plazo, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. He recibido en mi correo un _E-mail_ con la Convocatoria Anual del Seminario de Comunicación y Trabajo en Equipo para empleados del FBI…”.

_¡Thud!._

A Mulder se le resbaló el móvil de la mano. Por suerte cayó a su lado, en el colchón, y lo recuperó en un instante.

“Seminario...¿de Comunicación?”.

La voz le costó un poco más. 

“Así es. Comienza mañana martes, a las 08h en punto, y se desarrollará durante toda la semana, hasta el viernes a las 17h de la tarde”.

“…”.

Si se mantenía en silencio, ¿pensaría Skinner que la llamada se había cortado y se olvidaría del tema?. Mulder no creía que lograra dos milagros en un mismo mes. Con la remisión del cáncer ya había cubierto su cupo para una buena temporada.

“Creo que asistir a ese Seminario será una manera mucho más eficaz de aprovechar su tiempo que limitarse a hacer papeleo; al fin y al cabo, la asistencia a ese Seminario es de obligado cumplimiento al menos una vez para todos los agentes, pero cada año encuentra usted una excusa convenientemente oportuna para retrasarlo un año más”.

“No son excusas. Nuestros casos son imprevisibles, señor. ¡No puedo saber cuándo y dónde surgirá el próximo expediente X!”.

Mulder levantó la voz indignadísimo de que se hubiera atrevido a insinuar que trataba de librarse a propósito de esos…malditos Seminarios.

“Apuesto a que yo se lo podría decir sin mucho margen de error. Normalmente llega un caso inaplazable a su despacho entre 2 y 3 días antes de la inauguración del Seminario Anual”.

“Bueno, no siempre. Nosotros…”, balbuceó.

“Después de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, he decidido que esta es la mejor ocasión para asistir. No hay ningún caso pendiente y el papeleo puede esperar y, para curarme en salud, decidí no avisarle de que esperaba este _E-mail_ para hoy. Sólo le pido a Dios que, desde ahora y hasta las 08h de mañana, el cielo no caiga sobre ustedes porque les esperan a los dos en nuestras oficinas de Florida exactamente a esa hora. Los agentes Stonecypher y Kinsley estarán en su puerta a las 7:15 a.m. para recogerle. No quiero excusas ni retrasos de ningún tipo, ¿ha quedado claro?”.

_Los informativos llevan días dando noticias preocupantes acerca de una epidemia de ébola que parece haber saltado de continente cuando algunos afectados viajaron en avión desde África. Tal vez, en el vuelo a Florida haya una posibilidad de…_

“Sí, señor”, respondió al fin, reconociendo que Skinner le tenía entre la espada y la pared, sin tiempo ni espacio para reaccionar. Su jefe, y _amigo_, le había tendido una trampa aprovechando su ausencia.

_¿Es que ya no se respeta nada?._

_¡Y Scully me levanta la ceja cada vez que le recuerdo que el lema de mi vida es Trust no one!._

“Bien. En ese caso espero ver el Certificado que acredite su asistencia al Seminario el próximo lunes a primera hora, en mi despacho. Ahora he de avisar a la agente Scully. Pasarán a recogerla en su casa a las 08:15h”.

“¿A Scully?. ¿Qué quiere decir?”, preguntó alarmado.

“Ya le he dicho que los agentes Stonecypher, Kinsley, y usted la recogerán para ir juntos. No tiene sentido utilizar más coches cuando todos se dirigen al mismo sitio. Apenas faltan tres semanas para la Auditoría de Gastos semestral y no nos viene mal que nos vean hacer pequeños gestos con el fin de reducir gastos y colaborar en la gestión racional del presupuesto del FBI”.

“¿Para recoger a Scully?. ¿Quiere decir, para ir juntos al Seminario?”.

“¿Hay algún problema con eso, agente?. Suena preocupado”, preguntó Skinner. “¿Algo nuevo que deba saber acerca del estado de la agente Scully?. El viernes hablé personalmente con su médico y me aseguró que no había problema alguno”.

_Pues, sí. Hay algo nuevo acerca de la agente Scully, pero nada que deba saber. Con lo que sospecha es suficiente._

Mulder se aclaró la voz e intentó que no le fallara.

“Pero, señor. Scully aún está de baja médica. Su médico le recomendó varias semanas de reposo, hasta que desaparezcan la mayoría de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento”.

“Soy consciente de ello, Mulder. La agente Scully necesita su tiempo de recuperación y no pretendo que vuelva al trabajo. Nada de investigar casos dentro o fuera del despacho, ni trabajo administrativo. Asistir a ese Seminario será algo muy distinto, nada exigente desde el punto de vista físico o psicológico. La mayor parte del tiempo estarán sentados en una sala escuchando al conferenciante, o haciendo ejercicios prácticos relativos a los temas expuestos. Su médico me aseguró que ese tipo de actividad le vendrá bien, le ayudará a centrar la mente sin cansarse en exceso. En cualquier caso, si en algún momento siente que es demasiado pronto, no tiene más que llamarme”.

“Pero señor…”.

“El tiempo apremia, agente, y aún debo hablar con Scully”, le interrumpió, a punto de cortar la comunicación.

“¡Yo le avisaré!”, dijo subiendo la voz cuando pensó que Skinner había colgado.

“No se preocupe, Mulder. Ya me ocup…”.

“Tengo que llamarle de todos modos”, insistió. “Iba a recogerla en su casa para ir juntos a la Oficina. Vera, Scully quiere hacer algo de entrenamiento en el gimnasio ahora que tiene tiempo libre. Necesita ponerse en forma para cuando tenga que someterse a la Evaluación física. Es una de las pruebas que ha de superar antes de volver al trabajo activo”.

“Aún falta bastante para que tenga que someterse a la Evaluación física”, comentó Skinner.

“Lo sé, pero ya le conoce. Quiere asegurarse de ir preparada así que supongo que tiene sentido empezar pronto. Así no necesitará machacarse demasiado, y yo estaré cerca para vigilar que no lo haga”.

Otro silencio. Skinner debía estar pensando.

“Como quiera. Hable con ella, Mulder. Las agentes Stonecypher y Kinsley tienen todos los detalles del Seminario, así como del motel en el que se alojarán. Si hay algún problema pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento; de lo contrario les veré en mi despacho el lunes a primera hora, con los certificados acreditativos sellados y firmados, bajo el brazo”.

Esta vez, Skinner sí cortó la comunicación. Mulder dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche despacio, preguntándose por qué no se le ocurrió ayer la maldita idea de quedarse en Quonochontaug, solicitar a Skinner que le diera también la baja por la picadura de la medusa, pedirle tiempo para buscar a alguien que pudiera encargarse de _Truth_ mientras estuviera fuera de la ciudad… Lo que fuera.

“¿Quién era?”, preguntó una voz amortiguada y somnolienta detrás de él.

Por encima de su hombro, vio a Scully acostada boca abajo, con la cara presionada contra la almohada.

“Skinner”.

“¿Qué quería?”.

En vez de responder, Mulder se distrajo recorriendo la espalda de la agente con la mirada. Llevaba puesta una camiseta al menos cuatro tallas mayor que la suya. Anoche cuando llegaron de madrugada, ella misma la sacó de la bolsa de viaje de Mulder. Era una de sus preferidas, suave por el tiempo y el uso, con el aroma de Mulder impregnado en el tejido, y tan grande que de pie le llegaba más abajo de la rodilla.

En algún momento de la noche y en posición horizontal, la prenda había resbalado caderas arriba y el borde acabó arremolinado en la cintura dejando el trasero de Scully al aire con sus curvas bien distribuidas y cubiertas sólo a medias por unas braguitas grises. El mismo color de la camiseta.

“¿Qué quería?”, repitió sin moverse de su posición.

Mulder se preguntó si la combinación de colores fue algo premeditado cuando sacó la camiseta de los Nicks de su bolsa, o simplemente casualidad. En cualquier caso, tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responder.

“Recordarme que se me han acabado las dos semanas de vacaciones y hoy tengo que volver al trabajo”.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el lado de Scully y metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta. Sus dedos rozaron brevemente el Ouroboros sin detenerse en su ascenso hasta que llegaron a la parte superior de la espalda. Allí, en medio de los omóplatos, extendió la mano y comenzó un movimiento lento que Scully no estaba segura de interpretar como caricia o masaje, pero en cualquier caso le provocó un ronroneo alargado en el fondo de la garganta. Levantó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza y despegó los labios de la almohada para que la voz le saliera más clara.

“¿Teme que después de tanto tiempo sin pisar el despacho, no recuerdes dónde está?”, bromeó.

“No nos esperan en el despacho, Scully”.

“¿No?. Entonces, ¿dónde?. ¡Espera!… ¿nos?”.

“En Florida. Concretamente, en el Seminario Anual de Comunicación y Trabajo en Equipo. A los dos”.

Scully se puso de lado, con el brazo apoyado en el colchón en la misma posición que él, y la mano izquierda en la cadera, sobre las braguitas.

“Los dos, no. Yo aún estoy de baja médica y probablemente seguiré durante dos o tres semanas más. Tendrás que buscarte una excusa para ti solo”.

Mulder hizo un recorrido visual deliberadamente lento. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa de medio lado que, en otras circunstancias, Scully hubiera considerado demoníaca.

“Resulta que tu baja médica se refiere al trabajo de campo y al papeleo en el despacho, pero no afecta para nada a los Seminarios de Comunicación. Por los visto, tanto Skinner como tu médico lo consideran una especie de hobby que te hará la recuperación más llevadera y menos aburrida, manteniendo tu mente ocupada”.

“No hablas en serio”, le retó.

“Si no tienes mejor excusa para no asistir al Seminario que estar de baja recuperándote tras la remisión de un tumor maligno en los senos nasofaríngeos, y reconozco que como excusa suena muy bien, será mejor que empieces a vestirte. El coche te recogerá a las 08:15h. Si no te importa, entraré yo primero a la ducha. Skinner dice que el coche estará en la puerta de mi edificio a las 07:30h para recogerme a mi primero”.

“¿Qué?”.

«Tenemos un problema de logística. Tengo que estar en mi apartamento para que Stonecypher y Kinsley me recojan allí y, a continuación, los tres vendremos aquí para recogerte a ti y dirigirnos al aeropuerto. El vuelo sale a 10:45h a.m. Llegaremos a Florida hacia las 13:15h p.m. Como el Seminario no comienza hasta mañana a las 8h de la mañana tenemos 18 horas libres que, a menos que se te ocurra una idea mejor, pienso emplearlas en seguir intentando encontrar una buena excusa de última hora que me permita coger el vuelo de vuelta mañana a la misma hora. Tiene que haber alguna”.

Scully sólo escuchó la mitad de la parrafada.

“¿Te recogerán en tu apartamento y a mí en...? .¡Ohhhhhhh!”.

“¡Exacto!. Skinner cree que estás durmiendo en tu cama, y yo en mi sofá. Vamos a no fastidiarle la fiesta tan pronto revelándole el secreto de que los Reyes son los padres, ¿de acuerdo?. En quince minutos tengo que estar duchado, vestido, y detrás del volante. Si me salto todos los semáforos de aquí a Alexandría puedo estar en mi apartamento y con mi bolsa de viaje llena de ropa limpia antes de que lleguen los agentes”.

Sin decir nada más saltó de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

Scully miró el reloj en la mesita de noche e hinchó las mejillas de aire. Al soltarlo se dejó caer bocarriba en la cama.

_¡Hurra por los pequeños placeres de la vida!. No sólo no podré holgazanear en la cama mientras Mulder sale a ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente, sino que además tengo que madrugar para asistir al dichoso Seminario. ¿Cuánto he dormido hoy?. ¿Cuatro horas?..._

La alarma del móvil de Mulder en la mesilla decidió que era el mejor momento para sonar. Las 06:15h. Scully miró el aparato con odio contenido, segura de que lo había hecho adrede para mofarse de ella.

Anoche llegaron a Georgetown de madrugada tan cansados que las fuerzas y la atención no les dio más que para realizar las tareas básicas de su rutina nocturna. Asegurarse de cerrar con llave y echar la cadena en la puerta principal, colocar la cama de _Truth_ a los pies de la suya y rellenar su cuenco de agua, cepillarse los dientes, ponerse el pijama, y ocupar cada uno su lado de la cama sin el menor titubeo, como si llevaran años durmiendo así. Cada uno en su propio lado, escogido inconscientemente en ese mismo momento.

El apartamento llevaba una semana vacío y se notaba la falta de calefacción, pero ninguno de los dos percibió el problema hasta que Scully se encontró bajo las sábanas vestida con camiseta y braguitas, y Mulder con su pantalón de pijama. Para entonces ninguno tenía fuerza ni ganas de levantarse a encender el termostato. Decidieron que la mejor forma de general calor corporal era meterse medio desnudo bajo las sábanas con alguien que ya estuviera medio desnudo. Mulder agarró el borde de la sábana y el edredón, y con un movimiento perfectamente coordinado, los dos se acostaron sobre el lado izquierdo. La temperatura corporal de Scully comenzó a subir en cuanto los brazos de Mulder le rodearon cogiendo los suyos y acercándolos a su pecho. El, por su parte, se alegró de no haber tocado el termostato en cuanto la espalda de Scully se pegó a su torso, y la curva de su trasero encajó como un guante en el espacio flexionado entre su ombligo y sus rodillas.

Después de todo, tardó en dormirse más de lo esperado, y en ese tiempo luchó con todas sus fuerzas con su propia conciencia. Esa que se empeñaba en recordarle que Scully necesitaba dormir más horas que él, sin interrupciones a las 2h de la madrugada. Ni telefónicas, ni para salir a investigar avistamientos de ovnis, ni de ningún otro tipo.

La noche transcurrió aproximadamente del modo que habían imaginado, y el sueño había sido tranquilo, reparador, y sin pesadillas.

Scully tenía una idea de cómo quería que fuera el despertar, sobre todo cuando Mulder programó la alarma de su móvil para que sonara veinte minutos antes de su hora habitual. Sin embargo, la llamada del Director Adjunto había desviado el curso de los acontecimientos, y la urgencia por improvisar una tapadera provocó que ni siquiera disfrutara de un beso de _Buenos días_…

Sí, Skinner era su jefe. Le debía respeto y obediencia, pero por mucho que insistiera Mulder, Scully no siempre lograba ver a un amigo en él…

___________

El vuelo a Florida duraba dos horas y media y Scully tenía intención de arañar al menos dos más de sueño cuando se sentaran, para añadirlas a sus necesidades mínimas diarias.

Si Mulder le daba alguna oportunidad, por supuesto.

“Yo lo haré, Scully”.

“Puedo hacerlo yo, gracias”, replicó.

El agente se cuidó de expresar en alto sus dudas mientras le miraba ponerse de puntillas tratando de meter su bolsa de mano en el compartimento sobre los asientos. Detrás, con el cuerpo pegado a ella, Mulder hacía lo mismo con la suya.

“Sé que puedes…”.

No terminó la frase cuando tuvo que empujar su propia bolsa contra la de ella un segundo antes de que le cayera en la cabeza, y cerrar la portezuela.

“Por poco”, murmuró fingiéndose aliviado. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con un resoplido teatral.

Scully decidió no hacer caso de su intento de humor. En su lugar, echó la vista atrás a las filas de asientos, la mayoría ya ocupadas, en busca de sus compañeros de viaje. Los localizó rápidamente gracias a la melena rubia de la agente Stonecypher cuya cabellera destacaba como un faro encendido en medio de un mar de cabezas color castaño. Sus asientos estaban tres filas más atrás y parecían enfrascados en su propia conversación.

Scully se sentó junto a la ventanilla contenta de tener un par de horas a solas con Mulder antes de aterrizar. Después les esperaba otra hora de viaje a Condado Leon, los cuatro juntos en un coche de alquiler; para entonces no les quedaría más remedio que esforzarse en mantener con ellos otro rato de charla intrascendente acerca de las mil y una virtudes de esos Seminarios que no se perderían por nada del mundo.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente cuando se preguntó si, al menos por esta vez, su temor irracional a las turbulencias podría ser un poco menos irracional, y servir para algo. Nada letal. Un cambio de rumbo debido a una tormenta imprevista, y un aterrizaje forzoso en otro aeropuerto que les retrasara lo suficiente como para que mereciera la pena cancelar la asistencia al Seminario hasta el año que viene…

“Creo que en ese Seminario deben servir los mejores aperitivos de vino y queso de todo el país, Scully. Es la única explicación que encuentro para que Stonecypher y Kinsley estén tan impacientes por llegar como debías de estar tú, de niña, la noche de Reyes”.

Ella activó el mecanismo que bajaba el brazo que separaba los dos asientos y se echó hacia atrás en el suyo. La manga de su chaqueta se pegó a la de Mulder como en un movimiento casual.

“Por si acaso, yo no pienso irme sin probarlos. ¿Te imaginas que fuera ese el gancho que ha empujado a generaciones de agentes a inscribirse?. Todo este tiempo creíamos que el personal asistía engañado, embaucado y ofuscado por las supuestas ventajas profesionales de realizar actividades ridículas en equipo, y resulta que es como en cualquier otro lugar. Si hay comida gratis, vamos y comemos hasta reventar”, comentó con sarcasmo.

Mulder escuchó su exposición con la boca abierta.

“Si tienes otra teoría mejor que la del vino y queso, estoy deseando escucharla”.

Ella cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y alisó la tela del pantalón con los dedos. Parecía perfectamente cómoda en un espacio en el que las piernas de Mulder no acababan de encajar. Probó a estirarlas cruzadas en los tobillos, a doblarlas en las rodillas perpendiculares al suelo, a cruzarlas imitando a Scully, a sentarse más atrás y bien recto para dejar más espacio delante… Nada dio resultado. Mulder se resigno una vez más a llegar a su lugar de destino con calambres en las pantorrillas.

“No es una teoría, pero se me ocurre que tal vez las actividades en equipo de los Seminarios no sean la tortura que tú siempre te has imaginado”.

“¿Te refieres a actividades como construir torres con mobiliario de oficina?. En serio, Scully, preferiría que me pusieras un escalpelo en las manos y empezar a cortar y trocear yo mismo en tu mesa de autopsias”.

“Te tomo la palabra para futuras referencias”, se apresuró a decir, “pero no me refería a esa actividad concretamente. Más bien a algo referente a la confianza entre parejas de compañeros”.

Sacó apenas la lengua para rozar la comisura del labio y Mulder se fijó en su color. Apenas recordaba verlos tan rojos. Durante las semanas de Radioterapia, ningún lápiz podía cubrir por completo el tono amoratado y la superficie seca y agrietada. Tras la remisión habían ido recobrando su tersura y rosado natural, y en este momento la veía por primera vez como antes del cáncer. El maquillaje discreto, los labios de ese rojo que atraía su mirada, y el azul increíble de sus ojos acentuado con lápiz negro. Su cabello aún necesitaba tiempo para crecer y el cuerpo parecía algo perdido en el traje que acababa de estrenar. Con las prisas por llegar al aeropuerto sin alentar aún más los rumores de la Oficina a la hora del café, Mulder ni siquiera había puesto atención al elegir su propia corbata, y ahora miraba a su compañera como si la viera por primera vez.

“¿Te refieres a eso de colocarnos uno detrás del otro y dejarnos caer confiando en que tu compañero te recogerá en los brazos antes de que golpees el suelo?”.

“Algo así”, dijo Scully mirando la pista empezar a deslizarse debajo de ellos por la ventanilla.

“Si nos obligan a realizar esa actividad pienso proponerles una actualización. Samantha y yo ya jugábamos a eso mismo en la arena de la playa allá por 1971 ó 72”.

“¿Qué tipo de actualización?”.

“Algo a la altura de las expectativas del FBI. Dejarte caer para que te recojan, o construir torres suena tan…infantil. Cada vez que me imagino haciendo algo así delante de otros agentes siento que voy a ser el hazmerreír del Seminario. Si se van a divertir a mi costa, que al menos sea porque me oigan decir algo que merezca la pena”.

“¿Cómo una teoría en la que aparezcan alienígenas?”, le incordió.

“O conspiraciones, o seres con capacidades poco usuales, humanos o no. En mi archivo tengo cientos de expedientes X que suenan menos disparatados que hacer torres de muebles”.

“¿Quieres decir que, como actualización de los ejercicios prácticos, propondrías resolver uno de nuestros casos?”.

“Sí, aunque elegiría uno de los más sencillos, por supuesto. No se me ocurriría enviar a nadie a la Antártida en busca de su compañero y exigirles estar de regreso, casi sanos y salvos, en cuatro días. La clausura del Seminario es el viernes a las 05h de la tarde”.

Scully leyó el sarcasmo en su voz y en su expresión al mismo tiempo, pero cogió su mano de todos modos.

“No sé si alguna de las demás parejas de agentes lo lograría, Mulder, pero sí se que muy pocos compañeros se plantearían siquiera intentar llegar hasta allí por sí solos”.

Mulder enderezó la espalda para mirar por encima del respaldo de su asiento, tres filas más atrás.

“Yo no me imagino al agente Kinsley volando 13.500km al Sur, kilómetro arriba kilómetro abajo, y después alquilar un _snowcat_ para conducir solo en medio de un paisaje congelado e inacabable”.

Scully junto las manos en su regazo y se las miró en silencio, pensando. Cuando habló, fue a un volumen tan bajo que Mulder no entendió todas las palabras.

“Cuando se trata de tiempo y espacio nadie ha ido tan lejos ni ha luchado como tú por recuperar lo que más te importa. Eso es parte de lo que te convierte en un hombre único”.

Si pensaba responder, el agente no tuvo tiempo de elegir sus palabras cuando una sacudida recorrió toda la longitud del avión bajo sus pies. Inesperadamente, Scully agarró la manga de su chaqueta junto con el antebrazo que iba dentro. Inspiró y retuvo el aire con los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Mulder sintió como si de repente tuviera sentado a su lado un bloque de cemento.

“Respira. Sólo son unos segundos de despegue. En cuanto cojamos altura el avión se estabilizará”.

Mulder puso su mano sobre la de ella queriendo transmitirle una sensación de tranquilidad con el simple contacto, y de paso aliviar la picazón que le quedó cuando le arrancó varios pelos del antebrazo en su afán por agarrarse a él.

Scully se preguntaba a menudo, cada vez que debían coger un vuelo en realidad, si algún día se acostumbraría a esta experiencia que le aceleraba el corazón y le provocaba la desagradable sensación de que el resto de sus órganos internos se habían despegado de las estructuras a las que debían ir unidos y habían caído al fondo de su cuerpo. Siendo sinceros, no le ocurría siempre. Hacía tiempo que Mulder había descubierto que si comenzaba una conversación lo suficientemente interesante como para centrar su atención justo antes del despegue, la sensación de muerte inminente era menor. Hablar de Seminarios de Comunicación no había tenido el efecto deseado y Scully dejó de respirar desde que el avión comenzó a acelerar hasta que se apagó el aviso luminoso de _Abróchense los cinturones_.

Mulder desabrochó el suyo y ella expulsó el aire de los pulmones, pero no hizo ademán de soltar su cinturón y él no le sugirió que lo hiciera. Nunca había tenido muy clara cuál era exactamente la función del cinturón de seguridad en un avión, pero si así se sentía más segura no pensaba decir nada aunque lo llevara puesto hasta el momento de desembarcar.

“¿Mejor?”, preguntó al notar cómo los dedos reducían la presión y la sangre volvía a circular de nuevo por su antebrazo.

Scully afirmó con la cabeza mientras relajaba los músculos de la mandíbula y sentía que recuperaba la capacidad de hablar.

“Lo siento, me ha pillado desprevenida”, dijo con la vista fija en los zapatos.

“Culpa mía. Tenía que haberte comentado mi última visita a una casa encantada en vez de hablar de Seminarios”.

“¿Has ido a ver una casa encantada sin mí?”.

Mulder no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando oyó formular la pregunta como si no lo pudiera creer.

“¿Dónde está mi Scully y qué has hecho con ella?”, preguntó acercando un dedo a su mejilla para pincharla suavemente

“¿Qué?”.

“Mi Scully habría declarado que las casas encantadas no existen. No se habría molestado porque me fuera a ver una sin decirle nada… Esos ojos azules ¿no serán lentillas?. Apuesto a que por detrás son negros y almendrados”.

Ella le siguió la broma frotándose los ojos con cuidado para no estropear la línea oscura dibujada en el borde de los párpados.

“Soy yo, y sigo queriendo saber qué es eso de la casa encantada”.

“En realidad, no hay mucho que contar…todavía”, respondió bajando la voz.

Scully notó el tono distinto. Le puso la mano en la rodilla para obligarle a que le mirase, y con las cejas bien altas lo repitió en silencio.

_Quiero saber qué es eso de la casa encantada._

“No fue una visita de verdad. Sólo me acerqué y di un par de vueltas por el exterior de la valla, pero no entré. La leyenda dice que una pareja de fantasmas ancianos deambula por la casa la víspera de Navidad así que supuse que aquella noche no habría mucho que ver. Fue a mediados de febrero”.

“Algo me dice que planeas una segunda visita”.

“Vale, Scully. Si tienes tanta curiosidad, volveremos, pero repito que tiene que ser la noche antes de Navidad… Me prometí a mí mismo que volvería sólo si vienes conmigo”.

Scully sabía que trataba de hacer una broma de todo ello a pesar de que estaba claro que en algún momento había considerado la posibilidad de que nunca pudiera ya acompañarle.

“La víspera de Navidad no me viene bien. Tendré que pasar toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, eligiendo regalos para mi familia. Cada uno espera tener el suyo bajo el árbol, en casa de mi madre”.

“!Oh!... Tal vez puedas hacer un hueco para una visita rápida. La casa tiene una historia fascinante y muy romántica”.

“Pregúntamelo más adelante, Mulder, y veré qué puedo hacer”, sugirió.

Encantada, o no, Scully sintió que después de todo lo que habían pasado, le debía a Mulder una visita a esa casa. Los dos juntos.

“La última vez que compré un regalo para un miembro de mi familia fue una muñeca de trapo para Samantha en su octavo cumpleaños, una semana antes de desaparecer. Era una muñeca muy fea, pero por alguna razón que aún no entiendo, a ella le encantó. Aún la tengo guardada en el altillo del armario. Puede que algún día te la enseñe, pero ya sé lo que vas a pensar. _Esa muñeca si es spooky, y no tú, Mulder._ Yo hubiera elegido cualquier otra de la tienda, pero era la única que podía comprar con mi paga así que me la quedé y recé para que Sam apreciara más el detalle que el regalo en sí. Resulta que funcionó. No se separó de la muñeca durante una semana entera…

En mi casa nadie ha vuelto a comprar nunca un regalo”.

Scully sintió las lágrimas nublarle la visión. Intentó que no corrieran por sus mejillas concentrándose en los dibujos de la corbata. A pesar de estar rodeados de gente, nadie se fijaba en ellos así que se atrevió a ponerle la mano en la nuca para acariciarle el cabello justo por encima del cuello de la camisa.

“Aún falta mucho, Mulder, pero esta Navidad habrá un regalo para ti bajo el árbol de mamá. Ahora eres familia, ¿recuerdas?. No sólo mía; también de los demás”.

“No estoy seguro de querer que hagas eso. Empleé poco dinero, pero mucho tiempo en comprar aquella muñeca, y mira cómo acabó. Los regalos me recuerdan que las personas que te importan no siempre van a estar ahí. Es una costumbre social que odio”.

“Pero tú me has hecho regalos, Mulder. El vídeo de las _Superestrellas de la_ _Superbowl,_ y hace poco el llavero del _Apolo II_. Y aquel ramo de flores gigante en el hospital”.

“No los compré así que, técnicamente, no son regalos. Simplemente estaban en casa, me recordaron a ti, y decidí dártelos”.

“¿Incluso el ramo de flores?. ¿No me digas que lo de robárselo a un hombre con una pierna rota era verdad?”.

Scully sonrió cuando le vio ruborizarse.

“Bueno, ese lo compré en la tienda de regalos del hospital. Quería algo mucho más pequeño, menos obvio, pero era lo único que tenían. Me sentí algo ridículo al entrar con el en la mano. Supongo que por eso solté lo del tipo con la pierna rota”, confesó.

“A mí también me pareció exagerado, pero me gustó de todos modos. Entiendo que no te gusten los regalos si Samantha desapareció pocos días después de su cumpleaños, pero deberías tratar de verlo de otro modo. Son una forma de decir a las personas que queremos, que no las olvidamos. Que pensamos en ellas aunque estén lejos”.

“Quise hacerle a Sam un regalo que de verdad le gustara, pero en realidad, la mayoría de las veces todo eso de los regalos es sólo una costumbre social fomentada para beneficio de las grandes superficies comerciales”.

“No te lo discuto, pero aun así mi familia espera mis regalos y yo espero los suyos. Si no quieres participar de todo ello, de acuerdo, pero al menos quiero un poco de ayuda para elegir el regalo de Bill. Es el único que me produce verdadero dolor de cabeza”, dijo medio en broma.

Mulder le miró de lado con una sonrisa que le llegó a las orejas y Scully se imaginó la bombilla encendida sobre su cabeza.

“No parece tan difícil. Así, sin pensarlo, se me acaban de ocurrir un par de cosas que a Bill le irían como anillo al dedo”.

Ella se apresuró a ponerle el índice sobre los labios antes de que dijera nada más.

“Sólo dos cosas que puntualizar acerca de los regalos de Bill. Primera, no quiero acabar contigo en Urgencias antes de empezar siquiera la comida para que te reimplanten los dientes que se hayan quedado pegados a su puño; y segunda, tiene que ser algo que mi hermano pueda abrir delante de toda la familia sin arriesgarse a ser expulsado de la misma”.

“¡Oh!... Entonces, mejor pienso otro poco”.

El avión alcanzó la altura necesaria y ahora el vuelo transcurría suave e imperceptible. Los pasajeros, tanto los valientes como los que no acaban de entender cómo un aparato de esas dimensiones podía mantenerse seguro en el aire, estaban tranquilos y con los cinturones desabrochados. Scully también soltó el suyo cuando vio a una de las azafatas acercarse por el pasillo con el carrito de las bebidas y aperitivos. La tensión del despegue siempre le provocaba una descarga de adrenalina, y la consiguiente respuesta automática de lucha o huida totalmente inútil, puesto que ni podía evitar el despegue, ni podía huir del avión. Soportar en silencio el mal trago le dejaba sedienta.

“¿Refresco de cola?”, le preguntó Mulder señalando el carrito que llegaba ya a su altura.

“Light, por favor”, respondió dirigiéndose a la azafata con una sonrisa amable.

“Para mí, un _Nestea_”.

“Aquí tienen”.

Le ofreció las bebidas a Mulder, que le quedaba más cerca, al lado del pasillo, y él señaló las pajitas con un movimiento de cejas, pidiendo permiso para coger una para cada uno.

“Y una bolsa de palomitas sin sal”, decidió Scully en el último momento.

“¿Algo más?”, preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos en medio de unos labios rojos y una piel oscura.

“Es todo”, gracias.

“Disfruten del vuelo con nuestra Compañía”, les dijo a modo de despedida con el carrito rumbo ya a la siguiente fila de asientos.

Mulder le ofreció la bolsa de palomitas, pero cuando acercó la mano para cogerla él la retiró con un movimiento súbito.

“¿Qué haces?”.

_“¡Tch, tch, tch!”,_ chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. “¿Coca-cola Light y palomitas sin sal?. A este paso estaremos aquí un buen rato hasta que ese anillo deje de dar vueltas en tu dedo?”, comentó decepcionado.

Scully miró al cielo…o más bien al techo del avión.

“Necesito recuperar algunos kilos, Mulder, pero prefiero que no sea sólo a base de comida basura. No hay excusa para consumir esa cantidad desorbitada de azúcar, sal, y grasas saturadas que ponen en las bolsas de chucherías. Pretendo recuperar una saludable capa de grasa bajo mi piel, no atascar mis arterias con ella”

Mulder abrió la bolsa de palomitas y se la ofreció para que cogiera la primera.

“Apuesto a que tus arterias están como los chorros del oro”, bromeó con una sonrisa.

Dejó la bolsa entre los dos asientos, apoyada en su pierna, y le entregó una de las pajitas para abrir su _Nestea_ con las manos libres. Mulder echó un buen trago directamente de la lata y miró a Scully sorber con cuidado su refresco con la pajita, sin hacer el menor ruido.

“¿Qué crees que pasará en ese Seminario?”.

Mulder dejó de masticar su palomita.

“¿Te refieres, aparte de que nos obligarán a construir torres de muebles?”.

“Supongo que también esperan que hablemos”, dijo ella sin mirarle.

No estaba seguro de adonde quería ir a parar, pero algo le preocupaba.

“¿Hay algo que quieras decirme antes de que lo oiga el resto de la clase, Scully?”.

“¿Y tú?”.

Mulder acariciaba la superficie de su lata de té con el pulgar. Sus dedos fríos del contacto con el _Nestea_ se enlazaron con los de ella, también fríos, cuando se acercó a hablarle al oído.

“En estos días de vacaciones nos hemos dicho unas cuantas cosas que ninguno de los dos se imaginó diciendo en voz alta. Por mi parte ha sido liberador; como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima”.

“Yo necesitaba este paso adelante. Hubo tantas ocasiones en que creí que no lo lograría, que me quedarían cosas sin decirte… y ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, me pregunto qué pasará. Lo que quiero decir es que, desde el primer día hubo rumores a pesar de que lo único que hacíamos en el sótano era trabajar juntos. Necesitamos ser discretos, pero eso no va a evitar que se descubra que ahora hacemos algo más. De hecho, es probable que la verdad se descubra antes incluso de acabar el Seminario. Eso supone más presión, y tú ya has aguantado mucho sólo por el hecho de ver las cosas de un modo distinto”.

“Somos la División de los Expedientes X, Scully. No es por quitar méritos al resto de los Departamentos, pero si alguien sabe de presión y situaciones tensas, somos nosotros. Para defender víctimas inocentes nos hemos enfrentado a políticos corruptos, conspiraciones, mutantes, y posibles alienígenas… ¿crees que no seremos capaces de defender lo que ahora tenemos?. No me rindo con facilidad, y sé que tú tampoco”.

La agente tomo otro trago con su pajita.

“Nos han separado varias veces, y cada una ha sido insoportable a pesar de que nos engañábamos a nosotros mismos diciéndonos que éramos sólo compañeros. Estoy segura de que lo que tenemos ahora es lo que quiero. No necesito proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, ni por los pasillos del FBI…pero tampoco quiero tener que verte a escondidas en un aparcamiento. Aún me duele aquella época y, si nos separan ahora, será aún peor”.

“Si nos separan ahora, sé cuáles son mis prioridades. Me ha costado un buen tirón de orejas, pero por fin me han quedado claras un par de cosas. No quiero seguir sacrificando mi vida al FBI ni a la Verdad; sólo hacer mi trabajo”.

“¿Ya no te importa la Verdad?”, preguntó sosteniendo una palomita entre los dientes, sorprendida.

“Por supuesto que me importa, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no estoy seguro de qué creer. He creído descubrir varias veces la Verdad para luego ver que era sólo una mentira más; que probablemente estaban jugando conmigo y con mis esperanzas. Siento que ya no tiene sentido dedicarle toda mi vida. Siempre voy a mantener la mente y los ojos abiertos, pero en lo único que confío sin ninguna duda es en ti”.

Mientras se acababan lo último de sus refrescos, cada uno trataba de absorber las palabras del otro. En el ambiente del avión había un murmullo suave, cada pasajero manteniendo su propia conversación privada con su compañero de asiento. Sólo de vez en cuando se alzaba una voz un poco más alta que las demás expresando sorpresa o alegría.

Mulder sintió una mano en su hombro.

“¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí delante, agentes?”.

Los dos miraron a la derecha cuando la cara risueña de Stonecypher apareció en el pasillo, sobre sus cabezas.

“Cuando se trata de viajar en avión, _sin novedad_ es tanto como decir _muy bien_. Aún falta un buen trecho así que esperamos que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, sin incidentes que destacar”.

Scully disimuló una sonrisa detrás de su mano, pero se mantuvo atenta por si en la conversación aparecieran de repente las palabras _9 minutos_.

Stonecypher se llevó la mano a la cabeza confusa, y pasó los dedos a lo largo de su coleta rubia. No supo qué pensar de las palabras del agente Mulder así que decidió que era una de sus rarezas, de las que se hablaba en los descansos junto a la máquina del café, y lo dejó pasar.

“Kinsley y yo estamos repasando algunos de los ejercicios de Dinámica de Grupos y Trabajo en Equipo que hicimos en el Seminario del año pasado. Es un modo divertido de pasar el tiempo”.

Mulder lo dudaba mucho. Si tuviera aquí su sofá de cuero negro, le mostraría al menos tres ideas mejores.

“Ahora mismo estamos en medio de uno que se llama _Ganador_/_Perdedor_”, continuo ella.

“¿En qué consiste?”, preguntó Scully más por educación y fingir interés en la conversación que porque le importara lo más mínimo.

“La finalidad del ejercicio es aprender a ver lo positivo de cualquier experiencia negativa; que cómo nos afecte un suceso depende más de la actitud que adoptemos, que del suceso en sí”, explicó.

Los agentes se miraron fugazmente al recordar una vez más por qué odiaban estos Seminarios. Las respuestas de un ejercicio como este no eran algo que Scully quisiera compartir con el resto de los agentes, ni con nadie en realidad. De hecho, parte de ellas quedaron reflejadas de su puño y letra en un cuaderno que había pensado romper porque ni siquiera se sentía capaz de compartirlas en voz alta con Mulder. Así se lo había dicho a él aquella noche en el pasillo, Penny Northen acababa de morir, pero lo cierto era que el cuaderno fue a parar intacto al fondo del cajón de su mesita de noche y, después de pasar con ella una semana entera de vacaciones en Quonochontaug en la que había añadido algunos párrafos, ahora volvía también intacto a su apartamento de Georgetown protegido en su maleta, bajo su bañador rojo, para que no sufriera ningún tipo de daño que le diera un aspecto descuidado.

“Cada vez que la agente Scully se queja de trabajar encerrada en un sótano al que no llega la luz del sol, le recuerdo que llevamos cinco años trabajando juntos gracias a lo que se esconde en las sombras”, dijo Mulder a modo de ejemplo del ejercicio que Stonecypher acababa de comentar.

Scully sintió el calor repentino en sus mejillas. Se preguntó por qué había decidido, evidentemente sin pensarlo mucho, poner en práctica el dichoso ejercicio precisamente ahora. A bordo de un avión y frente a una agente federal, a la que no conocían demasiado bien.

A Stonecypher, el ejemplo le sirvió de acicate para seguir reconociendo los beneficios profesionales de este tipo de Dinámica de Grupos hablando de su experiencia con su compañero.

“Cuando me asignaron para trabajar con el agente Kinsley, él llevaba seis años con Frank, su antiguo compañero. Nunca había tenido una compañera profesional, una mujer, y no sabía como tratarme. Durante los casos que nos asignaban estaba más pendiente de controlar su propio comportamiento para no ofender mi _sensibilidad femenina_ que de la seguridad o de actuar correctamente para resolver el caso. Yo me sentía frustrada, cuando no directamente indignada, porque llegó a ponernos a los dos en peligro por negarse a aceptar que a veces me corresponde a mí reaccionar para salvarnos, en lugar de esperar a que lo haga él. Hablé con Michael muchas veces, pero no logré hacerle entender que tenía que tratarme como la agente entrenada y cualificada que soy para cumplir con mi trabajo, no como a una mujer a la que está obligado a proteger a toda costa por el único hecho de serlo. Llegó un momento en que más que su compañera profesional me hizo sentir como si fuera una carga que hacía más difícil su trabajo como agente, y a punto estuve de solicitar un puesto en otro Departamento y otro compañero que viera en mí a la profesional que soy, no a una damisela en apuros. Incluso me pasó por la mente la idea de teñirme el pelo de oscuro en un intento desesperado por acercarme a la idea que tienen algunos hombres del aspecto que esperan en una mujer fuerte e inteligente”.

Stonecypher sonrió avergonzada ante lo absurdo de la idea, aunque lo había considerado seriamente.

“No sé decir si por suerte o por desgracia, al final no hizo falta. Siempre me ha gustado mi pelo tal y como es”, concluyó medio en broma.

“¿Por suerte o por desgracia?”.

Scully se llevó la mano a su propio cabello al hacer la pregunta y sus yemas rozaron las puntas que apenas llegaban cinco centímetros por debajo de donde acababa el lóbulo de la oreja. Entendía perfectamente de qué hablaba Stobnecypher porque durante una época, ella misma había caído también en la misma trampa en relación a su pelo rojo. Fue durante sus años de Residencia, y al ingresar en el FBI. Su llamativo color, así como el azul de sus ojos, creaba en los hombres de un modo no tan inconsciente, la idea de que ella era demasiado femenina. Un concepto que, significara lo que significara, iba siempre asociado a una serie de adjetivos más o menos despectivos (débil, delicada, incapaz, inocente, necesitada de protección, y de guía a la hora de tomar decisiones que sólo le atañían a ella). Una imagen mental que esos mismos hombres utilizaban como excusa, sino para discriminarle abiertamente, sí para adoptar hacia ella gestos más o menos explícitos que le hacían de menos. Gestos como no dedicar la misma atención a cualquier opinión, idea, queja, afirmación, o sugerencia que hiciera ella en el ejercicio de su profesión frente a las que hiciera en ese mismo momento un colega varón sentado a su lado. Durante un tiempo, Scully sintió que había tenido mala suerte en el juego de la vida, en su esfuerzo por ser valorada y respetada en su profesión en un entorno predominantemente masculino, porque no era sólo su pelo rojo o sus ojos azules. Ni su piel blanca, sus rasgos delicados, su voz suave, ni por supuesto su estatura, ayudaban a crear en la mente de los hombres la imagen de la mujer fuerte, inteligente, y profesional que realmente era. Si le preguntaran, Scully no sabría decir cuántos hombres de su ámbito profesional le habían sugerido, o comentado expresamente sin siquiera notar lo ofensivo de sus palabras, que diseccionar cadáveres o portar una placa y un arma, no era una actividad a la que debiera dedicarse alguien como ella; o cualquier otra mujer por extensión.

Sí, Scully también había caído en la trampa de dudar de sí misma por culpa de lo que sólo era un prejuicio masculino; creer que la capacidad y profesionalidad de una mujer se reflejaba ante todo en su aspecto exterior. Por eso durante unos años, su pelo no había sido tan rojo y trató de habituarse a vestir tacones más altos de lo razonable para un trabajo que a menudo exigía perseguir a un sospechoso a la carrera. Incluso recordaba una época, mientras impartía clases en Quantico, en la que se grababa su propia voz y practicaba hasta que logró bajar el tono para que sonara más masculina…

Tres meses después de comenzar a trabajar en los Expedientes X comprendió que el hecho de que algunos hombres considerasen que su profesionalidad, o su falta de ella, estuvieran en su pelo o en su altura, era problema de ellos. No suyo. Dejó que su cabello volviera a crecer de su color natural y comenzó a vestir trajes de chaqueta que se ajustaban a su silueta en lugar de ocultar sus curvas para que los hombres no fueran tan conscientes de que bajo ellos había una mujer. Inteligente, capacitada, y profesional, pero ante todo una mujer.

Scully agradeció muchas veces a quien quiera que estuviera escuchando ahí arriba que, a pesar de su obsesión, sus teorías, y su falta de confianza en la humanidad, le hubieran asignado para trabajar junto a un hombre que veía su inteligencia dentro de su cabeza en lugar de encima de ella. Que reconocía como rasgos valiosos su lealtad, su sentido de la Justicia, o su compasión ante el sufrimiento de los inocentes, muy por encima de la longitud de sus piernas, o el rojo que se aplicaba en los labios…

Aunque Mulder tampoco encontraba razones para quejarse de ninguno de esos otros detalles que hacían a su compañera más femenina, no menos preparada para ejercer su profesión a su lado.

Scully parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que había _levitado_ momentáneamente por el techo del avión, y trató de centrarse en lo que decía Stonecypher.

“Cuando sólo llevábamos tres meses trabajando juntos nos llamaron por un caso de intento de suicidio. Una mujer joven, de apenas veinte años, estaba en el balcón de su apartamento del octavo piso. Tenía a su hijo de pocos meses en los brazos y amenazaba con saltar al vacío con el bebé. La gente que pasaba por la calle vio lo que ocurría y llamó inmediatamente a la policía. Sarah, ese era su nombre, estaba fuera de sí y no escuchaba a los agentes que trataban de convencerla de que no cometiera una locura. Parecía que, aparte de las razones que la habían llevado a aquella situación, también había consumido drogas y era incapaz de pensar con claridad. Lo intentaron durante media hora sin que lograran nada. Se negaba a entrar en casa y abrir la puerta a los agentes, y ellos no se atrevían a forzar más las cosas por miedo a que, en su estado mental, se les fuera de las manos y el bebé acabara sufriendo daño.

Uno de los agentes pensó en nosotros.

Llevábamos semanas colaborando con ellos en un asunto de drogas y sabía que tanto Kinsley como yo acudíamos con regularidad a los Seminarios organizados por el FBI. Habíamos comentado con él algunos detalles interesantes de uno de los últimos al que habíamos asistido: _Comunicación Asertiva y Resolución de Conflictos_.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Kinsley pensó que el primer paso para acercarse era conectar emocionalmente con Sarah, y luego convencerla de que desistiera de sus intenciones, pero apenas logró pronunciar tres frases. Resultó que el novio le maltrataba y le había amenazado varias veces con matar al bebé si le abandonaba. Ella le había denunciado, pero eso sólo puso las cosas peor y el novio le convenció de que retirase la denuncia a cambio de no hacer daño al niño. Por supuesto no cumplió su palabra sino que impuso un ambiente de terror en casa en el que seguía maltratándole y ella seguía temiendo por la vida de su hijo. Sobre todo cuando llegaba a casa de madrugada drogado y exigiendo la atención que, a su parecer, estaba acaparando el niño.

Al final, no pudo más. Sarah no encontraba salida ni fuerza para pedir ayuda y decidió que era preferible acabar con todo en un momento que vivir así.

Kinsley intentó llegar a ella a través de la palabra, pero en las condiciones mentales de Sarah en aquel balcón, lo último que necesitaba era escuchar la voz de un hombre, y así se lo hizo saber.

Los dos nos miramos y decidimos que tal vez una mujer…

Puse mis cinco sentidos en recordar y poner en práctica cuanto había aprendido acerca de _Mediación en conflictos_.

Hablé con Sarah durante quince minutos, hasta que entendió que sí había salida a su situación, sólo que no podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Necesitaba a alguien que le creyera y le entendiera, pero también que le acompañara en cada paso del camino. Comprendió que el primer paso era denunciar y no echarse atrás. Le prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que volviera a sentirse fuerte y dueña de su vida, porque eso era lo que le había arrebatado su novio. La convirtió en un objeto para usar y sobre el que descargar sus frustraciones. Su fracaso como hombre.

Le recordé que tenía toda una vida para ver crecer a su hijo de otro modo, con su amor y libre de la violencia de su padre. El niño merecía una oportunidad en lugar de que todo acabase cuando apenas había empezado a vivir.

Cuando aceptó abrirme la puerta, sólo a mí, tuve la sensación de que habían pasado horas y de que en todo ese tiempo no había respirado una sola vez. Sarah denunció a su novio allí mismo, en la cocina de su apartamento, y a continuación la llevamos al hospital. El fue detenido y me aseguré de que no pasara ni un momento sola hasta que se celebrara el juicio. Le llamaba dos veces al día y cuando podía le visitaba en su casa. Aceptó entrar en un programa de desintoxicación y visitar a un psicólogo durante una temporada.

El novio fue condenado a ocho años por malos tratos continuados y se le retiró la patria potestad cuando se probó que también golpeaba al niño.

Ahora está muy bien. Sarah tiene trabajo y ha cambiado de domicilio, pero yo sigo llamándole cada semana y comprobando que él siga en la cárcel. No tiene el menor interés en superar su adicción y cuando salga libre me aseguraré de que no se acerque a ella ni a su hijo.

Fue uno de los casos que más me impactó porque, como mujer, no puedes evitar identificarte con una mujer maltratada aunque nunca hayas pasado por nada parecido”.

Se hizo el silencio, parecía que no sólo a su alrededor, sino en todo el avión. Los agentes miraban el rostro de Stonecypher sobre sus cabezas sin saber qué decir hasta que Scully tosió brevemente. Se aclaró la garganta y recordó por qué estaba narrando esa experiencia profesional.

“¿Y cuál fue la parte positiva de esa tragedia?. Quiero decir, obviamente, aparte de que Sarah pudo salir de una situación de maltrato y rehacer su vida con su hijo”.

Stonecypher miró tres filas más atrás, a su compañero, que seguía en su asiento concentrado en la lectura de algo que seguramente tenía algo que ver con el Seminario del año pasado.

“Cuando vio que Sarah abría la puerta y aceptaba mi ayuda, al agente Kinsley se le abrieron los ojos. O más bien la mente. Por primera vez me miró como a una agente capaz en lugar de una mujer a la que proteger de cualquier daño real o imaginario en su cabeza. Comprendió que aunque efectivamente somos distintos y nuestras capacidades son diferentes dependiendo de qué tema se trate, eso no nos hace más débiles a las mujeres. El modo de enfrentarnos a un problema puede ser diametralmente opuesto, pero eso no significa una desventaja. Dos mentes y cuatro ojos son siempre mejores. No se trata de quién tiene razón, sino de que tener dos puntos de vista distintos aumenta las probabilidades de hallar una solución o al menos un punto en común desde el que avanzar. Ahora somos buenos amigos. Nos conocemos. Hemos aprendido a poner lo mejor de cada uno al servicio de nuestro trabajo y a valorar lo que cada uno aporta a la pareja de agentes que formamos. Nos costó un poco confiar en la actitud del otro, sobre todo a él, pero por fin formamos un buen equipo”.

Kinsley levantó el brazo desde su asiento para llamar la atención de su compañera.

“Vamos, Stonecypher. Aún nos faltan media docena de ejercicios que repasar antes de que aterricemos”.

Ella consultó su reloj sorprendida del tiempo que había pasado hablando con los agentes.

“Enseguida estoy contigo”, dijo. Luego se dirigió a Mulder algo avergonzada. “Lo siento, agentes. Aunque no lo crean, yo sólo pasaba por aquí para ir al lavabo. Durante el resto del viaje en coche tendremos tiempo de seguir hablando. Los Seminarios son casi lo mejor de este trabajo; interesantes y divertidos. Desde que tuve la oportunidad de aplicar lo que había aprendido para resolver aquel caso inesperado y difícil los considero además tan útiles que creo que el FBI debería poner más empeño en que todos los agentes acudan al menos una vez al año. Actualmente es demasiado fácil escaquearse, y es una pena que la gente se pierda este valioso recurso que puede venir a mano cuando menos te lo esperas”.

Sin más, Stonecypher se alejó caminando hacia la parte delantera del avión dejando a Mulder con el terror dibujado en su rostro. Cuando consideró que estaba fuera de su alcance auditivo se atrevió a responder a su último comentario.

“Tengo un título universitario en Psicología y más experiencia de la que quisiera realizando perfiles psicológicos. No estoy diciendo que Stonecypher no hiciera un gran trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que yo también hubiera logrado que Sarah me abriera la puerta en menos de quince minutos a pesar de no haber acudido nunca a ningún Seminario… y de ser un hombre”, comentó convencido.

Scully le dio un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la rodilla, pero el captó la sonrisa burlona antes incluso de que comenzara a hablar.

“Si Stonecypher hace una sugerencia y el FBI decide obligarnos a acudir de una vez a esos Seminarios anuales, puede que tengas que aplicar todos tus conocimientos y habilidades psicológicas para librarte de ellos. Las excusas que has puesto hasta ahora parecerán un juego de niños. De momento, para este ya es demasiado tarde, pero mira la parte positiva de tu problema. Si empiezas mañana mismo, tienes un año entero para preparar la huida del siguiente”.

“¿Estás utilizando el dichoso ejercicio de Stonecypher para ahondar más en la herida, Scully?”.

Cerró la boca, pensativo, sintiendo el avión navegar sobre el mar de nubes que se deslizaba por la ventanilla. Mulder dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones, frustrado, y se llevó la mano al nudo de la corbata para aflojarlo un poco.

“Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas de viaje. ¿Quién sabe lo que nos espera mientras cruzamos el Bosque Nacional Apalachicola en coche, rumbo a Condado León?”, dijo en voz baja, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que aún le quedaba un cabo al que agarrarse.

Scully abrió sus ojos azules como si sospechara que sabía algo que no le estaba diciendo.

“Mulder, vamos a subir a ese coche y seguir la carretera adelante sin parar hasta que estemos instalado en nuestras habitaciones del motel. No quiero oír ni una palabra acerca de _bonitos paseos por el bosque, _¿entendido?”, le advirtió con sus cejas amenazadoras.

El agente levantó las manos en ademán de rendirse y asegurándose de mostrar sus ojitos de cachorro .

“¡Scully, ni siquiera voy a conducir yo!. El agente Kinsley se ha encargado de alquilar el coche en nombre del FBI antes de que cogiéramos el avión. Ha prometido llevarnos sanos y salvos hasta el mismísimo Salón de Conferencias donde se celebra el Seminario. Si algo nos detiene en el camino, cúlpale a él”.

___________

CONTINUARÁ


	14. Junto al tronco caído.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la remisión del cáncer necesitan revaluar sus vidas. Unas vacaciones al lado del océano es el lugar ideal para reflexionar y comprender que ya han perdido demasiado tiempo y oportunidades.

**Capítulo 14º: Junto al tronco caído.**

**Bosque Nacional Apalachicola**

**Noroeste de Florida, 21:10p.m.**

El hombro izquierdo de Mulder pulsaba con cada latido. Tenía frío y sentía náuseas por el olor de su propia sangre empapando el jersey y el anorak, un poco más arriba del corazón, donde la criatura de ojos rojos le había clavado las garras. Eso, si daba crédito a las palabras de Louis, ya que el ataque había sido tan repentino que en realidad no vio absolutamente nada. Sólo sintió el suelo húmedo en su espalda y un dolor lacerante cerca del hombro justo antes de oír varios disparos, y de que Scully apareciera en su campo de visión.

Ahora estaba acostado en el suelo del bosque, encogido sobre sí mismo en posición fetal, y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol caído, medio podrido, cubierto de musgo y seguramente de bichos, e incómodo. Necesitaba una ducha, ropa limpia, una cama en una habitación con calefacción, y los cuidados médicos y no tan médicos de su compañera, pero de momento se conformaba con que ella no notase el castañeteo de sus dientes y el temblor de su cuerpo en shock.

Porque sí… Se las había arreglado para arrastrar una vez más a Scully a un _bonito paseo por el bosque_, apenas dos semanas después de la remisión del cáncer.

El paseo, como Scully se temía, había acabado en una trampa con sus compañeros desaparecidos, posiblemente muertos, y ellos refugiados junto a un árbol caído, amenazados por seres invisibles.

Hombres polilla.

Por supuesto no había creído ni una sola palabra de la teoría que Mulder tenía en la mente quince minutos después de hablar con Michelle y observar un par de huellas incompletas. Unos seres de ojos rojos que llevaban evolucionando en este bosque desde hace más de 500 años hasta ser capaces de mimetizarse en la espesura con tal perfección que resultaban virtualmente invisibles.

Scully había estudiado la Teoría de la Evolución lo suficiente como para saber que ningún ser humano tendría tiempo, en 500 años, de evolucionar hasta convertirse en algo así. La evolución exigía tiempo, mucho tiempo… excepto que Leonard Betts había inspirado en Mulder una teoría que sonaba un tanto similar, pero concentrada en intervalos temporales de días, semanas, o meses. Una _evolución express_, pensó con humor, antes de recordar que las garras de ese ser que no creía posible estaban inequívocamente grabadas en el músculo pectoral de su compañero.

El Equipo de _Búsqueda y Rescate_ se había retirado al anochecer y no reanudaría su tarea antes de las 6h de la mañana. La noche iba a ser larga así que puso manos a la obra, decidida a evitar que Mulder cayera presa del shock y el frío, o que aquellos seres volvieran de nuevo para acabar con ellos ahora que se encontraban solos y vulnerables.

En este momento, su mejor arma de defensa era una hoguera.

“Scully, recuérdame que para el Seminario del año que viene le explique a Skinner que _Truth_ se comió nuestros formularios de inscripción. Esto de los hombres polilla suena a excusa demasiado rebuscada, incluso para mí. No estoy seguro de que nos vaya a creer”.

Estableciendo como centro el árbol y el cuerpo de Mulder, ambos caídos en el suelo, Scully caminaba inclinada en un radio de cinco metros a su alrededor asegurándose de no perderle de vista ni oído, buscando ramitas, hojas, y piñas secas. Cuando consideró que había acumulado suficiente material en el frente de su anorak, con el borde doblado hacia arriba a modo de bolsa improvisada, volvió junto al agente dispuesta a preparar una hoguera protectora. Se agachó en cuclillas dándole la espalda y comenzó a disponer las ramitas con cuidado, en forma de volcán perfecto.

Mulder pensó en algunos de sus casos en los que se veían obligados a permanecer juntos en el coche parado durante horas, vigilando los movimientos de un sospechoso. En esas largas sesiones de vigilancia, Scully solía relajarse y el aburrimiento le soltaba la lengua casi tanto como las ocasionales copas de más en el apartamento de uno de ellos. Es así como aprendió muchos detalles de la infancia y adolescencia de su compañera como por ejemplo que, en 6º grado, ganó el premio de la Semana de Ciencia en el colegio con un proyecto que consistía en un volcán de barro moldeado con sus propias manos que presentó literalmente en erupción, con su lava ardiente ladera abajo y sus gases peligrosos ascendiendo en el aire, incluidos. Y tratándose de ella no consistía en un modelo de volcán sin más. Scully ya iba camino de convertirse en la científica estricta y minuciosa que manejaba los datos con el rigor necesario y exponía los hechos tal y como eran. El suyo no era un volcán cualquiera; era un volcán de tipo hawaiano con su correspondiente actividad explosiva y liberación de gases de manera tranquila. Su forma de escudo y su pendiente suave se parecía mucho al que acababa de levantar con ramitas en el suelo húmedo del bosque.

Sólo faltaba ponerlo en erupción sin cerillas ni mechero.

“Para el Seminario del año que viene pienso esposarte las manos a la espalda y obligarte a caminar a punta de pistola hasta que estés sentado en la primera fila de la Sala de Conferencias”, dijo sin mirarle ni abandonar un segundo su tarea. “Tus bonitos paseos por el bosque se te están yendo de las manos, Mulder”.

Tenía la respuesta a su comentario en la punta de la lengua, pero no pudo soltarlo porque al intentar reír a sus palabras, la contracción de los músculos le provocó un dolor agudo en la zona desgarrada. Ni pudo evitar que Scully oyera el aire entrando a través de sus dientes apretados. Dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado.

“Intenta no moverte”, le aconsejó. “Tenemos que aguantar hasta mañana. El equipo de rescate volverá en cuanto amanezca”.

La agente le tocó el pelo y de ahí movió la mano a su frente, asegurándose de que no estaba demasiado caliente, ni mostraba otros signos de infección. Mulder sintió el afecto y preocupación por él en el contacto de su mano.

“Siento que hayamos acabado aquí, Scully. Ni siquiera has podido probar el aperitivo de vino y queso por mi culpa”.

“En realidad sí lo he probado, pero hubiera preferido que me acompañaras en lugar dejarme sola en la habitación, con la copa en la mano”, respondió con pena en la voz.

“A veces desearía que desapareciera esta dichosa obsesión que en los momentos más inoportunos me aparta de ti”.

Scully se echó hacia atrás apoyando la espalda en el tronco con cuidado. Al hacerlo miró por primera vez el cielo cubierto de estrellas más allá de las copas de los árboles.

“Estoy de acuerdo en lo de los momentos inoportunos, pero tu obsesión por encontrar la Verdad es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti. Tu obsesión me salvó la vida hace sólo unas semanas, Mulder. No quiero que seas de otra manera, aunque por una vez me gustaría llegar al final del camino y asistir a una de esas conferencias. Después de cinco años, se están convirtiendo en un mito y eso despierta mi curiosidad”.

El agente alargó una de sus manos que mantenía calientes cruzadas sobre el pecho, bajo las axilas, y buscó a tientas la de su compañera. Cuando la encontró, apoyada en el muslo, le agarró fuerte los dedos. Estaban más fríos que los suyos.

“Scully, esa hoguera que has preparado con tanto cuidado no se va a encender sola”, comentó asegurándose de que ella escuchara el desafio en su voz.

“Sospecho que esperar a que se desate una tormenta y un rayo golpeé en el lugar exacto es confiar demasiado en la suerte, ¿alguna idea que no incluya cerillas ni mechero?”.

“Tengo entendido que los cavernícolas golpeaban una piedra contra otra hasta que saltaban chispas. No me preguntes cómo se les ocurrió la idea, pero por lo visto funcionaba”.

Scully miró a su alrededor. Con la escasa luz de las estrellas apenas distinguía alguna que otra piedra aquí y allá, pero dudaba que lograra arrancarles ninguna chispa. La humedad del bosque, que había arruinado los diez minutos de alisado capilar de esta mañana, lo cubría absolutamente todo; incluidas las piedras. Además sabía que los cavernícolas, como los había llamado Mulder, usaban rocas duras, como el sílex. Scully no conocía el nombre de la que acababa de recoger al lado de su cadera, pero le dio la impresión de que se desintegraría en cuanto la golpeara con otra igual.

A pesar de ello volvió a su posición, en cuclillas frente al volcán de ramitas, y decidió intentarlo.

Recogió otra piedra de tamaño similar para sostenerlas cómodamente en las manos y comenzó a golpearlas la una contra la otra. Al principio, de modo irregular, titubeante, pero no tardó en cogerle el ritmo y añadir al golpe un movimiento de fricción en ambas superficies.

Pronto el repiqueteo acalló el sonido de los escasos insectos que tenían algo que decir a esta hora de la noche. Cada vez, Scully mantenía la vista fija en el punto de contacto de las piedras esperando ver surgir la chispa.

Diez minutos y más de cien impactos después, el sonido que estaba produciendo ella misma empezaba a fastidiarle, y se le ocurrió que la idea debía de tener cabos sueltos que no había considerado cuando las muñecas comenzaron a resentirse del movimiento repetitivo. Contó cincuenta golpes más sin el menor destello antes de pensar que, aunque en algún momento lograra hacer saltar una chispa, no duraría lo suficiente como para prender el material del volcán que, a pesar de su cuidado, no estaba totalmente seco. Detuvo el golpeteo y escuchó la sensación extraña del silencio en el bosque antes de mirar por encima del hombro.

“Esto no funciona. ¿Alguna otra idea?”.

Mulder le dedicó una media sonrisa de simpatía.

“No quería quitarte la idea de la cabeza antes de empezar, pero con esta humedad es casi imposible. Incluso en las mejores condiciones, con ambiente seco, las piedras adecuadas, y material seco seleccionado para que sea fácilmente inflamable, es una técnica difícil. Lo he visto en los documentales y expertos en estos temas tardan al menos quince minutos en lograr una chispa que prenda”.

Ella giró medio cuerpo sin incorporarse y frunció el ceño.

“¿Y no podías haber dicho eso antes de que se me astillaran dos uñas?”.

Mulder encogió los hombros para protegerse cuando le vio lanzar una de las piedras, que pasó veloz rozándole la sien… Por fortuna, fue sólo en su imaginación.

“No necesito decirte que si existe algo tan práctico como las cerillas y mecheros debe ser porque a alguien se le ocurrió que a la técnica de las piedras le faltaban algunos detalles que pulir para ser perfecta, pero no seré yo quien te desanime a intentarlo”.

Scully se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor, pensativa.

“En realidad no es una noche tan fría”, murmuró para sí.

“¿Qué?. ¿Ya te das por vencido?. Tengo que recordarte que la principal razón de la importancia del fuego no fue nunca calentarse. Necesitamos esa hoguera para mantener las fieras a raya”, le informó.

“¿Qué fieras?. ¿Los grillos que se oyen entre la hojarasca?”, se burló.

“Los hombres polilla”, le recordó impaciente.

“¡Oh!, claro… Los hombres polilla”, repitió como si se hubiera olvidado por completo del tema.

“¿Quién crees que me ha hecho esto?”, insistió señalándose el anorak roto y ensangrentado.

“No estoy segura… ¿No te has enganchado con una rama cuando corrías tras lo que fuera que estabas corriendo?”.

La pregunta iba dirigida más a sí misma que a él porque sí, la herida parecía provocada por las garras de un animal, pero…

“También necesitamos el fuego para tostar unas cuantas nubes de azúcar que llevo en el bolsillo”, añadió antes de que le volviera a interrumpir. “Mi estómago se está quejando más que yo, y es lo único que tengo a menos que quieras salir de caza y hacerte con una buena pieza para los dos. En todo caso necesitamos esa hoguera encendida”.

“Yo también tengo hambre. ¿Alguna otra gran idea para la hoguera?”, repitió.

“El Gran Jefe Indio dice que vayas a la tienda y compres cerillas”.

“Iría, pero me he dejado el monedero en el coche”.

Scully volvió a sentarse en el suelo, junto a él. Respiró el aire limpio y aromático, impregnado de resina y el olor de los pinos. El único sonido seguía siendo el de los insectos arrastrándose en el suelo. No soplaba ni la brisa más ligera. Todo estaba quieto y era poco probable que los hombres polilla estuvieran acechando sin que lo notaran, pero se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó su arma de la funda. Sin hacer el menor ruido la dejó en el suelo, junto a su rodilla, preparada para hacer frente a cualquier cosa que supusiera una amenaza para Mulder o ella misma.

Mulder. Su respiración se oía fuerte ahora que estaba sentada, pegada a él.

“¿Te duele?”, preguntó sin mirarle.

“Me sentiría mejor si no tuviera que respirar cada cinco segundos”, confesó.

“Ojala tuviera algo para limpiar la herida. Tienes un buen desgarro en el músculo y si realmente se debe a las garras de alguna criatura, humana o no, las probabilidades de infección son muy altas. En cuanto nos saquen de aquí me aseguraré de que te pongan un tratamiento de antibióticos y unos cuantos puntos”.

“Una cicatriz más”.

Scully hizo un sonido a medio camino entre la risa y un resoplido cargado de sarcasmo.

“A veces tengo la sensación de que podríamos hacer un relato de nuestras vidas saltando de una cicatriz a otra como cuando intentas cruzar un río saltando de una roca a la siguiente para no caer al agua”, reflexionó. “Cada acontecimiento doloroso, cada horror de los muchos que hemos presenciado en nuestros casos, cada accidente, cada pérdida, cada momento difícil en nuestra relación nos ha dejado una cicatriz a veces física, y a veces emocional, hasta convertirnos en personas distintas de las que éramos. Nos ha convertido en lo que somos”.

“Tú me has convertido a mí en mejor persona. No estoy seguro de lo que yo he hecho por ti”. Mulder se revolvió un poco tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en el suelo húmedo sin contraer los músculos del torso. Sentía el codo de Scully presionando ligeramente la parte superior de su cabeza. “Recuerdo tu primera cicatriz. Te llevaste un susto tremendo, pero sólo eran picaduras de mosquito. Siento que no haya sido así en todas las demás; que tus cicatrices tengan nombres terribles como _tres meses de tu vida perdidos, Melissa, o cáncer_”.

Scully dobló las rodillas acercándolas al pecho para rodearlas con sus brazos. El ajustó la posición de su cabeza y, para que no cayera al suelo, la apoyó en su costado.

“¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste por primera vez en la muerte?. Quiero decir, lo que implicaba”.

El silencio duró lo suficiente como para que Scully creyera que no iba a responder. Mulder no se movía, ni siquiera dejaba oír su respiración. Estaba pensando.

“Puede que fuera casi un año después de la desaparición de Samantha. La policía ya había cerrado el caso por falta de pistas que seguir. Nuestros amigos y vecinos dejaron de preguntar. Mis padres no hablaban conmigo de lo sucedido, ni entre ellos. De hecho, ya ni siquiera discutían para echarse en cara los errores de cada uno. Entonces pensaba que la muerte debía ser como ese silencio, cuando nadie recuerda que has existido. No importa realmente si estás vivo o muerto. Las dos cosas deben ser lo mismo si el mundo ha decidido seguir adelante sin ti. Tenía la sensación de que yo era el único ser humano que había dejado de girar con el planeta porque necesitaba quedarme quieto para asegurarme de que Sam pudiera encontrarme si algún día aparecía.

Sentía que la muerte no tenía nada que ver con lo que dicen las religiones. El cielo, el infierno, la reencarnación, el camino hacia la luz… Nada de eso tenía mucho sentido. La muerte es esperar no saber qué, ni durante cuánto tiempo. Es lo mismo que he sentido durante estas semanas, antes de la remisión. Esperaba… y me sentía muerto”.

Scully inspiro rápido por la nariz, una sola vez, recogiendo el agüilla que destilaba desde su conducto lacrimal. No quería que Mulder le viera derramar lágrimas, ni que el sonido de un sollozo le traicionase.

“De niña, mi familia cambiaba con frecuencia de residencia, cada vez que a mi padre le destinaban a una Base Naval distinta…”.

“Mmmmm hmm”, asintió Mulder sin abrir los labios.

Conocía bastante bien la vida itinerante de su compañera como hija de Capitán de Marina. A priori le había parecido una vida emocionante y rica al tener desde muy pequeña la oportunidad de conocer lugares y personas distintas, pero mientras la confianza y la amistad entre ellos se iban fortaleciendo, Scully dejaba caer detalles y comentarios que él no se había parado a considerar. Puede que en algunos aspectos, esa vida fuera maravillosa y estuviera llena de posibilidades, pero también era muy solitaria, insegura, y arriesgada. Sin apenas tiempo entre dos cambios para crear lazos emocionales fuertes con otros niños, con otros adolescentes. Con otros seres humanos. Scully no siempre consideró este hecho como algo negativo. Al fin y al cabo, si no creas lazos fuertes, la separación no será tan dolorosa cuando tengas que preparar el equipaje rumbo a la próxima Base Naval…aunque la soledad por no ser parte del alma de otra persona puede ser, después de todo, tan destructiva como la pérdida de un vínculo ya existente.

“…Cada pocos años vivía en una ciudad distinta, en una casa diferente. Acudía a otro colegio, con compañeros diferentes, otros vecinos. Las calles, las tiendas, los parques, todo era diferente, pero se esperaba de mí y de mis hermanos, que todo siguiera igual. Como si la vida fuera la misma sólo que con un fondo diferente. En aquella época pensaba en la muerte como una especie de traslado a otra Base Naval. El Cielo, el Infierno, y el Purgatorio de los que nos hablaban en la Escuela Dominical eran lugares reales, físicos. Morirse era viajar desde la Base Naval a uno de esos lugares, mejor o peor dependiendo de mi comportamiento, pero sin esperar ningún cambio en mí misma, en la percepción de mi cuerpo o en la consciencia de mi propio yo.

Como un simple cambio de escenario en una obra teatral”.

“¿Y ahora?”.

Scully absorbió otra vez el agüilla de su nariz.

“Ahora… Ahora no podía pensar en qué habría más allá cuando muriese. Me dolía demasiado la injusticia de lo que dejaba aquí y no quería irme sin dar un sentido a todo esto. Si al menos te salvaba a ti de una condena injusta… Cuando te negaste a aceptarlo, me sentí decepcionada. Enfadada contigo. No entendía por qué me negabas el único consuelo que me quedaba a todo lo que me estaba pasando”.

“Te lo dije, Scully. No podía hacer algo así. Por tu madre, por Bill… pero esa no era toda la verdad. No podía hacerlo sobre todo por ti. Después de lo que has perdido por quedarte a mi lado en el despacho no podía dejar que murieses señalada; que destruyeran tu reputación personal y profesional cuando ya no podías defenderte. Si lo único que iba a quedar de ti era tu memoria, me negaba a permitir que fueras recordada por algo distinto al ejemplo de profesionalidad y lealtad que eres. Desde que llegaste al despacho has tenido que soportar rumores de los agentes en otros Departamentos, pero tú y yo sabemos que sólo se trata de envidia. No entienden cómo una mujer como tú, que podría trabajar en cualquier Departamento y aspirar a puestos que a la mayoría nos quedan grandes, se conforma con un despacho en el sótano al lado de _Spooky_ Mulder. Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, pero esa es otra historia”.

“Si esto me hubiera ocurrido al principio, cuando aún era una agente novata en el FBI que quería labrarse un nombre y ser reconocida al mismo nivel que mis compañeros, todos hombres, sí me hubiera preocupado la imagen que quedara de mí tras mi muerte. Ahora soy una agente con experiencia y he visto demasiadas cosas como para saber que ocupar un puesto más alto o con mayor reconocimiento no te hace mejor persona, ni proporciona más valor a lo que haces. Proteger y lograr la justicia que merecen las personas inocentes es lo que te convierte en un buen agente. No tiene nada que ver con el número de ventanas que tiene tu despacho”.

Mulder permanecía tan callado que no estaba segura de si se había dormido hasta que le sintió mover el brazo con cuidado, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su anorak.

“¿Quieres una nube de azúcar, Scully?. Sé que no es lo que hubieras elegido para tu cena y no tienes aquí tu cepillo, pero estoy casi seguro de que no se te picará ningún diente por esperar unas horas y lavártelos mañana, cuando nos saquen de aquí”.

Aceptó la golosina de su mano. Tenía hambre y durante unos segundos disfrutó la sensación dulce y esponjosa disolviéndose en su boca. Si además hubiera tenido la posibilidad de acercar la pieza al fuego para que el azúcar se tostara ligeramente… Sólo imaginar ese olor que había disfrutado tantas veces de niña se le hacía la boca agua, y le dio una nueva idea. Cogió el arma que descansaba a sus pies y con un clic certero separó el cargador. Mulder oía más que veía cómo sacaba una bala y dejaba el resto de la pieza en el suelo.

“¿Qué haces, Scully?”.

“Si consigo separar el casquillo del bastidor tal vez consiga prender la pólvora”.

El elevó la mirada intentando leer su rostro en la luz tenue. No le parecía una idea factible.

“Sí, y tal vez lluevan perritos calientes y nubes de azúcar”.

“¿Detecto un matiz pesimista, Mulder?”.

“No… Sí”, reconoció sin poder ocultar su incomodidad.

“Necesitas entrar en calor. Aún está en shock”.

Scully seguía manipulando la bala en sus manos sin mirar a su compañero.

“He oído decir que el mejor modo de entrar en calor es meterse desnudo en un saco de dormir con alguien que ya esté desnudo”, comentó.

“Si llueven sacos de dormir, estarás de suerte”, respondió Scully esforzándose por mantener su voz y su expresión neutras, como si estuviera más atenta a la bala que a la voz de Mulder. “pero al menos tienes las nubes de azúcar”.

“¡Hey, la noche es joven…!”, exclamó con un entusiasmo que no sentía “…y larga, y húmeda…”, continuó un poco más taciturno.

Se calló e intentó acercarse un poco más a ella en busca de calor y de algo más blando en que apoyarse que el maldito tronco.

“…y peligrosa cuando te encuentras a merced de la Naturaleza, de la que nos hemos alejado tanto, que ya no encajamos de ninguna manera. Es triste que el entorno en el que deberíamos sentirnos cómodos y adaptados se haya convertido en el enemigo que nos acecha y del que necesitamos protegernos”, añadió ella.

“Sentimos el impulso de humanizar a la Naturaleza, pero en realidad creo que le somos indiferentes. Es sólo cuestión de suerte. Si eres afortunado vives hasta los setenta y cinco. Si eres muy afortunado, hasta los ochenta; y si eres extraordinariamente afortunado conservas el pelo hasta los cincuenta y cinco”, concluyó tratando de no reírse de su propio comentario para no estirar de nuevo sus músculos.

Ella sí sonrió, pero inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior.

“Es como en Las Vegas. La Banca siempre gana”.

“Sí. Algo así”

Scully abandonó momentáneamente su tarea y apoyó las manos en los muslos.

“Melissa y yo estuvimos a punto de perder la apuesta al mismo número. Jugamos al 33. Ella murió…yo sigo aquí”.

Mulder quiso incorporarse apoyándose en el codo, pero el dolor súbito le hizo abandonar una vez más la idea.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”.

“Hace dos años que le dispararon en mi apartamento. Murió a los 33 años… Los mismos que tengo yo ahora. Si no fuera por tu empeño en encontrar una cura, probablemente a estas alturas también estaría muerta. La Banca habría ganado una vez más”.

Mulder quería más que nada ponerse en pie para rodearle con sus brazos y apoyar la barbilla en la cabeza de Scully. Este gesto, que formaba parte de su lenguaje no verbal desde que Donnie Pfaster le atacó, transmitía todo el mensaje que en este momento no era capaz de crear con palabras. Sin embargo, se conformó con poner la mano en su antebrazo, del mismo modo que hacía ella cuando quería atraer su atención con el silencio.

“Hasta donde sé, Melissa es el miembro de mi familia que falleció de forma más prematura”, prosiguió. “Sólo le supera un hermano de mi abuela que hace más de un siglo murió con cuatro años, víctima de la Difteria. Ya se conocía la vacuna, pero su aplicación aún no estaba generalizada”.

“Hemos ganado algunas batallas a la Naturaleza, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a enfermedades y esperanza de vida, pero también la hemos hecho enfadar tantas veces que algún día perderá la paciencia y se cansará de nosotros. Puede que entonces deje de mostrarse indiferente y quiera vengarse. Ese día, a la Humanidad se le habrá acabado la suerte”.

“Espero que a mí me dure lo suficiente como para verte con esta bonita mata de pelo cuando cumplas cincuenta y cinco”, dijo Scully revolviendo el cabello de su compañero. Luego hundió los dedos para deslizar las yemas en el cuero cabelludo a modo de suave masaje.

Mulder sintió un escalofrío desde el punto de contacto hasta el final de su espalda que no tenía nada que ver ni con el shock ni con el frío.

Los dos rieron al unísono.

“Teniendo en cuenta mis genes creo que las probabilidades juegan a mí favor. Mi futuro sería más oscuro (o tal vez más brillante ahora que pienso en la calva de Skinner) si mi padre fuera el Capitán Scully. Tienes suerte de ser una mujer. Te has librado de la maldición de los calvos, pero tu pobre hermano… No puedo pensar ninguna razón por la que pueda ocurrir, pero si el día que Bill cumpla cincuenta y cinco años tú y yo no estamos juntos, quiero que me envíes una fotografía. Esté donde esté y sin excusas”.

“¡Mulder!”, le regañó sin ocultar el humor en la voz.

“¿Qué?”, preguntó fingiendo inocencia. “Sería el karma, o justicia poética, o lo que sea. El día que sea evidente que Bill ha heredado la ausencia de cabellera de tu padre quiero verlo. Te prometo no reírme en su cara. Es lo más que puedo hacer, pero quiero verlo”, insistió.

Scully no había pensado en ello desde que estaban solos y perdidos en este trozo de bosque, pero ahora que Mulder nombraba a Bill…

“Espero que aún no haya salido la noticia de la desaparición de dos agentes del FBI por televisión, ni que Skinner haya hablado con mi madre. No quiero darle otro susto cuando ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de aprobar la Evaluación para volver al trabajo”.

“Skinner cree que hemos cumplido sus órdenes y estamos en el Seminario. Si pedimos un poco de discreción al equipo de Búsqueda y Rescate cuando nos saquen de aquí, no tiene porqué enterarse”.

A veces, Mulder podía ser tan ingenuo como un niño.

“¡Ejem!... Mulder, el Equipo va a pasar la factura de nuestro rescate al FBI y el trámite exige la firma de Skinner que, además, como tú mismo apuntaste, espera nuestros Certificados de Asistencia al Seminario, debidamente firmados, encima de su escritorio el lunes a primera hora. La policía nos tomará declaración en cuanto salgamos de aquí y estoy segura de que enviará copia del informe al FBI, en el que aparecerá bien detallado el dato de dónde estaban dos de sus agentes en el momento de la desaparición de Michelle, y Jeff Glasser.

Y no era en la Sala de Conferencias levantando torres con muebles de oficina.

Eso sin contar que habrá qué explicar por qué has necesitado atención médica que quedará debidamente plasmada en el informe oportuno, que llegará también a las manos de Skinner para incorporarlo a tu expediente”.

Mulder sentía que las puertas para escapar, y las excusas, se le cerraban una tras otra en la cara. Un año de estos tendría que darse por vencido y asistir efectivamente. Tal vez, si pidiera ayuda al Trio Solitario se les ocurriría alguna idea. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una cuestión de orgullo.

Los Seminarios o él. Los dos no podían ocupar la misma dimensión espacio-temporal.

“¡¡Ta-chaaaann!!”, exclamó Scully en tono victorioso sosteniendo el casquillo y el bastidor, cada uno entre los dedos de una mano.

“¡Enhorabuena!”, respondió más que nada por inercia. Dudaba que funcionase la idea, pero como con las dos piedras, tampoco pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

Levantándose con cuidado para no dejar caer la preciada carga, Scully se acercó a la hoguera y espolvoreó la pólvora repartiéndola por toda la superficie del volcán de ramitas. Todavía necesitaba una chispa y si la conseguía, por pequeña que fuera, la pólvora prendería con toda seguridad.

Otra vez en cuclillas, tomó las dos piedras en las manos y se concentró un momento preparada para hacer un movimiento de golpe y fricción simultáneos; o tres para ser exactos, que son los que necesitó para lograr una chispa tan pequeña que ni la vio, pero suficiente para que la pólvora prendiera en un segundo…y se apagara con la misma rapidez. Un fogonazo instantáneo que no dio la menor oportunidad de calentar el material del volcán antes de extinguirse.

Ahí iba su última oportunidad de mantenerse calientes, tostar nubes de azúcar, y protegerse de los hombres polilla. Scully ocultó su frustración y volvió al lado de su compañero, junto al tronco.

“Tengo otra sugerencia que hacer”, dijo Mulder para animarle. “En vez de torres de muebles de oficina, ¿no sería más práctico que en los Seminarios enseñaran a encender hogueras?”.

“No es la hoguera. El problema es que no tenemos con qué encenderla”.

“Las torres no son el problema, pero alguien se empeñó en hacerlas con muebles de oficina. Aparentemente se pueden hacer con cualquier cosa. Seguro que lo mismo ocurre con las hogueras. Sólo hay que encontrar en esa Sala de Conferencias a alguien que piense distinto”.

“¿Alguien que piense distinto, Mulder?”, preguntó incrédula. “¿Te refieres a alguien que se le ocurran cosas tan distintas como que los hombrecillos verdes están entre nosotros y nuestro Gobierno conspira con ellos a nuestras espaldas?”.

Scully lanzó en su dirección una sonrisa irónica que, en la oscuridad, Mulder no pudo ver.

“Bueno, aparentemente eso no sirve para las hogueras, pero seguiré pensando”.

Scully abrochó la cremallera de su anorak azul hasta el cuello y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para conservar el calor.

“Por una vez me gustaría que las cosas en nuestra vida ocurrieran en el momento oportuno. Si a Cecil L´lvely se le ocurriera pasar ahora mismo por aquí le daría un beso”.

“¡Ouch!. No. Los dos salimos escaldados de ese caso. Yo por culpa del fuego y tú, harta de Phoebe Green”.

_¡Vaya!. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió nombrar a Cecil?._

“No estaba celosa de Phoebe…exactamente, a pesar de lo que puedas creer”, afirmó en voz baja, como si quisiera convencerse así misma más que a él.

“¿Ni siquiera un poco?”, insistió con humor al notar su incomodidad. “Soy un hombre herido, Scully. Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad de ser sincera contigo misma antes de que este tronco cubierto de musgo se convierta en mi lecho de muerte”.

Scully aprovechó su posición erguida en el tronco para mirarle sin que se diera cuenta.

“Reconozco que era mucho más atractiva de lo que había imaginado y entiendo que te entrara por los ojos al primer vistazo. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es cómo caíste sin darte cuenta en su trampa, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En una telaraña con unos hilos de seda que yo vi claramente en cuanto tocó la ventanilla del coche”.

Ahora era él quien se sentía incómodo.

“¿Qué puedo decir?. Estudiaba segundo curso de Psicología y me convencí a mí mismo de que Phoebe era la primera relación en la que los dos éramos adultos. No sé muy bien lo qué era ella, pero estaba claro, a _posteriori,_ que yo seguía siendo un adolescente que necesitaba que alguien más se diera cuenta de mi existencia. Durante un tiempo, ser el centro de atención de Phoebe valió la pena a cualquier precio…”.

Se detuvo un momento como si necesitara acumular valor para decir algo.

“Siete años antes hubiera pagado lo mismo por la atención de mi padre o mi madre. Tú fuiste la primera persona que me hizo creer que valía la pena mi compañía sin pedirme nada a cambio”.

“En cuanto llegó a Washington con Sir Malcolm Marsden y su familia vi cómo sus hilos de seda se empezaban a enredar de nuevo en tu cuello. Me irritaba que no te dieras cuenta, o peor, que no te importara. Que eligieras la manipulación en su mirada antes que la lealtad en la mía”.

“Eso no iba a ocurrir, Scully”.

“¿Estás seguro?. Sé que la dejaste marchar porque la viste con el señor Marsden en la escalera”, recordó con algo de tristeza en la voz.

“Phoebe se hubiera marchado de todos modos y ni por un segundo pensé en intentar retenerla, ni en seguirle. En aquella época, tú y yo éramos pareja estrictamente profesional. Ni siquiera éramos buenos amigos, pero era muy consciente del valor de lo que tenía contigo, y no iba a arriesgarlo”.

“¿Qué tenías?”.

“Tu respeto. Tal vez no del todo como investigador de fenómenos paranormales, pero sí como ser humano. Tú me escuchabas, Scully. Me escuchabas realmente a mí. Phoebe sólo se escuchaba a sí misma”.

Mulder se encogió llevando las rodillas hacia arriba, un poco más cerca del pecho.

“¿Tienes frío?”.

“No creo que la temperatura baje mucho más”, comentó sin querer responder a la pregunta.

Scully leyó entre líneas de todos modos. Dudó un momento, sin saber cómo hacerlo, antes de poner una mano sobre el brazo de Mulder y la otra bajo su costado. Tiró con fuerza para acercarle a sí misma, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y el aire sisear a través de sus dientes apretados.

“¡Eh!. No quiero peleas”, le advirtió tratando de que Scully escuchara el toque de humor donde ella sabía que había un quejido de dolor.

Le dio un par de segundos para que el hombro se calmara y volvió a tirar. Esta vez, Mulder colaboró hasta que quedó en la posición que ella le quería, la cabeza sobre sus piernas y la parte superior de la espalda apoyada en el torso de la agente. Una superficie más suave y sobre todo menos húmeda que el suelo.

“¿Mejor?”.

“Sí”.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Para Mulder, seguramente se trataba de algo casi olvidado, o que preferiría no recordar, pero ella sentía curiosidad. De hecho, se sorprendió al comprobar que según pasaba el tiempo y su relación se hacía más profunda y personal, más pensaba en Phoebe. Probablemente era más honesto dejar que él lo supiera y en esta posición, sin poder mirarse a la cara, era más fácil hablar.

“¿Cuánto tiempo duró tu relación con Phoebe?”.

Mulder tenía los ojos cerrados, su mejilla apoyada en las piernas de la agente. La tela suave del pantalón separaba su piel de la de ella y aun así notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo proporcionándole una sensación de confort y seguridad que pocas veces había sentido en su vida.

“¿Mmmmmm?... Ocho meses. Cuando acabó el curso, durante el verano, tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y decidí que aliviar la soledad no valía la pena a cambio de mi dignidad. Al principio me sentía orgulloso de que alguien como Phoebe quisiera algo conmigo y no le importara mostrar su afecto en público. Creí que era una prueba evidente de que me quería. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que sólo me consideraba un juguete caro con el que presumir. Cuando me negaba a aceptar las reglas del juego, de su juego, o quería negociar alguna, de repente se olvidaba de mí. Como un juguete roto y olvidado en el armario porque ya no te divierte. Al iniciar el tercer curso en la Facultad, Phoebe trató de reanudar la relación. Yo no sabía cómo conseguir lo que necesitaba, pero había aprendido muy bien lo que no quería en mi vida. Es doloroso, pero hay ocasiones en que simplemente es preferible estar solo. Es como si tu corazón tuviera un tamaño y una forma concretos, y sólo la persona que encaje en el puede hacerte verdaderamente feliz. Vale la pena esperar”.

Scully le frotaba con suavidad el brazo en el que apoyaba su mano mientras miraba a uno y otro lado, asegurándose de que nada sospechoso se moviera entre las sombras.

“¿Cómo el zapato de cristal de Cenicienta?”.

Nada más decir las palabras se arrepintió de dejar que esa analogía hubiera cruzado su mente. Los cuentos de princesas siempre habían sido los preferidos de Missy, no los suyos.

“No estoy seguro. Ya me había olvidado de Phoebe y estaba demasiado centrado en mi trabajo como para poner atención cuando llamaste a la puerta del despacho. Llevabas puestos un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto, los dos, y no creo que hubieras aceptado probarte el zapato de cristal”.

“No”.

“Por suerte, ni siquiera lo tenía. Poco después empecé a darme cuenta de que eras del tamaño perfecto para encajar en el hueco de mis brazos y bajo mi barbilla; que el latido de tu corazón variaba con facilidad para adaptarse al ritmo del mío. Siempre estabas dispuesta a negociar las reglas del juego, y de tus propias creencias, para que el juego siguiera teniendo sentido para los dos”.

“La vida a tu lado nunca ha sido un juego, Mulder. Ha sido un aprendizaje. Un viaje de descubrimiento de todo lo que oculta nuestro mundo, y de lo que guarda el alma de los seres humanos”.

“Todavía me sorprende que no hayas huido al descubrir algunas de las sombras que guarda la mía”.

“A estas alturas ya deberías haber adivinado la razón”.

“¿Que me amas?”, aventuró.

“Bueno, por eso también, pero la verdadera razón es mucho más sencilla”.

Mulder pensó, pero el silencio dejó claro que no se le ocurría nada más qué decir. Levantó la cabeza con cuidado para buscar su mirada, pero en su posición era difícil sin contraer los músculos.

Scully tenía la respuesta en el bolsillo de su anorak, y lo sacó junto con el móvil. En el bosque no había cobertura, Jeff Glasser se había cansado de repetirlo antes de desaparecer, pero tenía batería suficiente como para encender la linterna e iluminar lo que tenía en la otra mano, frente a los ojos de Mulder.

El lo cogió con cuidado, como si fuera un objeto valioso que pudiera romperse, y lo centró en el haz de luz para verlo bien.

“Me gustaría comenzar una nueva colección de piedras de río contigo, Mulder. Esta es la primera que he pintado. La siguiente te toca a ti”.

Mulder la observó en silencio. La piedra era similar en tamaño y forma a las de la _colección de expresiones_ de Samantha. La superficie pulida por la erosión constante del agua y una de las caras lo suficientemente plana como para pintar con facilidad. En ella, Scully había dibujado la silueta de la típica cara alienígena de rostro triangular, boca pequeña, y ojos almendrados. Todo con rotulador permanente negro, excepto los dos ojos enormes y azules. En la parte superior, un poco a la derecha, había una burbuja de diálogo apuntando a la cabeza en la que se leía el mensaje:

_Mulder, it´s me._

Acarició la burbuja con su dedo índice mientras se preguntaba si esas tres simples palabras al otro lado del teléfono provocaban los mismos sentimientos en ella cuando era él quien las pronunciaba:

_Scully, it´s me._

Un mensaje sencillo que formaba parte de su lenguaje no verbal con un sentido más profundo que el aparente. Tres palabras que dependiendo de las circunstancias podían significar una pregunta _¿Cómo estás?,_ o una súplica _Necesito sentirte a mi lado_.

Con sólo tres palabras y un puñado de gestos imperceptibles excepto para ellos habían creado un idioma completo que cada uno hablaba sabiendo que únicamente el otro lo entendería.

_Mulder, it´s me_ era también la respuesta a la pregunta que Mulder le había hecho mil veces desde que se conocieron, incluyendo la de este momento.

_¿Por qué no te fuiste al descubrir algunas de las sombras que guarda mi alma?._

La respuesta sólo contenía tres palabras, pero el sentido había crecido. Se había hecho más extenso y más profundo al mismo tiempo que su relación profesional había evolucionado a algo distinto, que sólo después de sobrevivir a la peor tragedia que habían sufrido juntos, se habían decidido a ponerle nombre.

Mulder pensó que mensajes así, tan cortos como para escribirlos en una piedra menor que la palma de la mano, pero con significado que llenaría páginas enteras, los tenía por docenas. Ya había decidido lo que pensaba escribir en la segunda piedra. Y en la cuarta. Y en la sexta…

“Deberías haber pensado antes lo de hacer la colección, Scully, y habríamos cogido más piedras del río. No creo que en D.C. sea fácil encontrarlas de este tipo”.

“Aparte de esta, tengo otras quince en la caja de mis deportivas”.

El cogió el móvil de su mano y apuntó directamente a su cara aunque apenas pudo volverse, para que viera su gesto de sorpresa antes de que su hombro protestase.

“Por suerte, el día que hicimos la excursión al río, detrás de los árboles, llevaba mi sudadera. Tiene unos bolsillos extragrandes que a veces resultan muy útiles. Cabían un montón de piedras”, explicó.

“Te vi observarlas con atención, pero creí que sólo era curiosidad”.

“Así era. Después de mirar algunas recordé las piedras de Samantha y se me ocurrió que sería una bonita forma de comenzar esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas”.

_“¡Scullyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”_, gritó él de repente a pleno pulmón.

El sobresalto hizo que flexionara instintivamente las rodillas bajo el cuerpo de Mulder y el movimiento se transmitió hasta su costado hasta que sintió el impacto en el hombro. El apretó los dientes tan fuerte que creyó que le crujirían, pero logró ahogar un grito de dolor que habría sonado más alto que el que acababa de proferir.

“Lo siento”, se disculpó notando su incomodidad. “Me has asustado. ¿Se puede saber qué ha sido ese grito?”.

“Es lo que pienso escribir en la segunda piedra”.

Scully adivinó al instante a qué se refería. Puede que lo hubiera escuchado tres o cuatro veces desde que se conocían, pero ese grito desesperado cuando la perdía de vista durante una situación peligrosa siempre le helaba la sangre. No era únicamente miedo a que ella resultara herida o algo peor, sino que, como consecuencia, él volviera a quedarse solo…

Solo y ahogándose en el sentido de culpabilidad que arrastraba en forma de bola de hierro sujeta al tobillo con una cadena oxidada.

No era la primera vez que le venía a la mente que esa podía ser la forma en que todo acabase para Mulder. Por eso, ella ya había imaginado una de sus piedras con un mensaje que le había repetido mil veces en voz alta:

_No fue culpa tuya._

“Te recuerdo que seguimos sin tener una hoguera, Mulder. Si vuelves a gritar así, los hombres polilla nos localizaran como si lleváramos un receptor de GPS en el bolsillo”.

“Lo siento, me he dejado llevar… Scully, sé que no quieres reconocerlo, pero tu subconsciente te acaba de traicionar. Parece que sí crees en los hombres polilla… al menos un poco”.

“Está bien. A ti te encontrarán los hombres polilla. A mí me da más miedo que aparezca un oso. La temporada de hibernación está acabando y deben de estar hambrientos”.

“Y te acabas de comer una nube de azúcar. Ahora mismo eres un bocado tierno, apetitoso, y dulce. A los osos les encantarías… A mí me encantarías. Si tardan en sacarnos de aquí puede que tenga que acudir a medidas desesperadas”, bromeó.

“¿Debería insistir en la hoguera para protegerme de ti?”.

“En este momento te valdría con menear esas piernecillas para escapar porque no estoy en mi mejor forma, así que puede que tengas alguna posibil… ¡Oh!...¡. _Menea esas_ _piernecillas!…_ Eso va a ir escrito en otra de las piedras”, decidió encantado consigo mismo y con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

“¡Cállate, Mulder!”.

“Eres tú la que quiere una colección de pequeños mensajes en piedra. Debiste imaginar que los míos serían especialmente creativos. Ahora no vale echarse atrás”, le recordó aliviado de que la oscuridad no permitiera a Scully ver su mueca burlona.

“No. Quiero decir que en una de mis piedras escribiré eso:

_¡Cállate,_ _Mulder!_”.

Un chasquido cercano les silenció repentinamente al tiempo que la mano de Scully se dirigía a la parte baja de su espalda en un movimiento reflejo. Su arma no estaba ahí, pero sólo tardo décimas de segundo en recordar y cogerla del suelo, al lado de su pierna.

“¿Qué ha sido…?”, intentó preguntar Mulder en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Scully le calló amordazándole con su mano libre. Los dos trataron de agudizar la vista y el oído en la casi total oscuridad. No había la menor brisa que moviera las ramas de los árboles y Mulder pensó que, de un momento a otro, iba a ser capaz de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón, no sólo de sentirlo golpeando en su pecho.

Con la pistola apuntando delante de ellos, Scully se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído.

“El bosque ha vuelto a quedarse en silencio”.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por debajo del anorak ante las palabras de Scully, a pesar de que a él le parecía justo lo contrario. El bosque llevaba en silencio desde que había anochecido, excepto por los sonidos que hacían ellos mismos, y ese chasquido cercano era el primero que oían producido por otra criatura. Desconocida, y de momento invisible.

Mulder trató de incorporarse para alcanzar su propia arma, en la funda de su cadera, pero ella se lo impidió, obligándole a permanecer inmóvil sólo con la presión de su mano empujándole contra sus piernas. Al mismo tiempo miraba a derecha e izquierda, preparada para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza.

“¿Estás seguro de que sólo hay dos?”, no pudo evitar preguntar en voz baja al recordar las palabras del agente.

Acababa de desperdiciar una bala, además de las cinco o seis que había disparado horas antes para salvar a su compañero de lo que fuera que le había atacado. Como mucho le quedaban seis en el cargador y Scully se preguntó si serían más útiles para repeler el ataque de un hombre polilla, o de un oso adulto hambriento. No pudo evitar reírse un poco de sí misma al darse cuenta de la disyuntiva que se estaba planteando en la mente.

_Este es el tipo de bromás que te hace el cerebro cuando eres presa del miedo irracional,_ se dijo a sí misma. _Los hombres polilla no existen. Reserva las balas para los osos, caimanes, serpientes, y pumas. Son las únicas criaturas peligrosas de las que tienes que protegerte en este bosque._

_Pero, y si…_

Los segundos parecían estirarse como horas. Scully no era consciente de sus dedos medio dormidos agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Mulder para asegurarse de que no se moviera de su lado ni hiciera el menor ruido.

Ni de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

Otro chasquido. Mucho más cerca y a su derecha. Scully apuntó su arma en esa dirección con los ojos entornados tratando de distinguir algo entre las sombras de la vegetación.

Un tercer chasquido y a continuación tres más en rápida sucesión. Algo estaba muy cerca y los pulmones de Mulder a punto de estallar por la necesidad de soltar el aire cuando, en lugar de otro chasquido, oyó algo parecido a ronquidos suaves.

“Es un animal pequeño”, susurró con alivio evidente en la voz.

“¿Cómo de pequeño?”, preguntó la agente sin saber a qué altura apuntar su arma.

La respuesta se la dio la criatura misma cuando apareció por uno de los extremos del tronco caído, a cinco metros de donde estaban apoyados. Una mofeta que avanzaba despacio con la nariz hundida en la hojarasca en busca de lombrices e insectos ocultos en el suelo.

“No necesitas malgastar tus balas, Scully, pero sobre todo no hagas nada que le pueda enfadar”, le advirtió con la voz al mínimo de que era capaz, sin mover los labios. “Hace rato que necesito librarme de mi propio olor y no quiero añadir el suyo por culpa de tu mala actitud”.

“¿Crees que se ha acercado porque ha olido las nubes de azúcar que llevas encima?”, quiso saber sin dejar de apuntar al animal antes de que le pasara por la mente que era totalmente innecesario.

La criatura era más pequeña que un gato doméstico y probablemente la mitad de pesada, y no parecía haberse percatado de esas dos _estatuas_ inmóviles en el centro de su territorio… al menos hasta que la mofeta levantó la cabeza, se irguió brevemente sobre sus patas traseras, y olfateó el aire un par de veces. Miró en la dirección de los agentes y se dio la vuelta caminando rápido en la dirección opuesta, ondeando su cola sobre el lomo con aire de suficiencia .

Scully no estaba segura de si el animal había detectado el olor de la sangre de Mulder o el olor corporal de los dos, pero en todo caso el dato era poco tranquilizador. Si les había detectado una pequeña mofeta, les detectaría cualquier otro animal que saliera en su ronda nocturna en busca de comida. En un bosque tan grande y antiguo como este debía de haber especies de tamaño más que respetable incluidos osos, serpientes, caimanes, e incluso pumas… Puede que hasta una pareja de hombres polilla.

Scully bajó el arma al suelo sin apartar el dedo del gatillo.

“Era un animalito encantador, sino fuera por ese pequeño problema de higiene personal”, comentó al cabo de un rato obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

“Nada que no solucione un buen desodorante. Si vuelve por aquí le recomendaré el mío. Siempre me ha hecho sentir seguro”, bromeó él.

El cuerpo de Scully vibró a su espalda con la risa.

“¿Crees que _Truth_ nos estará echando de menos, Mulder?”.

“¿En la guarida del trío?. Sólo espero que nos saquen de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta de que prefiere la cerveza y la pizza que tu pienso de gama alta”.

“Nos vendrían bien un par de oídos y un olfato extrasensibles”.

“Sí. Alguien que vigile mientras dormimos un poco. Aún faltan muchas horas para que amanezca”.

Scully le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para que pudieran compartir el calor.

“Duerme tú, Mulder. Lo necesitas más”.

“No sé si voy a ser capaz de dormir sin el sonido de la televisión”.

“Ya que comentas el tema, hay algo que quería decirte. Sólo para que no haya malentendidos cuando te mudes a mi apartamento”.

“¿El qué?”, preguntó desprevenido.

“Nada de televisores en el dormitorio”.

Mulder miró hacia arriba intentando adivinar si lo decía en serio.

“¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así conociendo mi problema de insomnio”, se quejó. “Terminaré convertido en un zombi”.

“Confía en mí. Conozco un par de trucos infalibles contra el insomnio. Funcionan especialmente bien con los hombres”.

“¡Oh!. Scully, desde que te conozco tengo la sensación de que el temario de la carrera de Medicina incluye unos cuantos temas que deberían ser conocidos por el gran público”, comentó sugerente.

“Bueno… Lo que sí es cierto es que he aprendido cosas, pequeños detalles, que lo hacen todo más…”.

“¿Más…?”, repitió él alentándole a terminar la frase.

“Más… Sólo créeme cuando te digo que no necesitamos un televisor en el dormitorio. Y por cierto, tampoco a _Truth_. Quiero su cama lejos de la nuestra”.

“¿La nuestra?. Scully, eso suena… ¡Un momento!. Recuerdo perfectamente que dijiste que Queegqueeg dormía a tu lado en la cama”.

“Queegqueeg pesaba menos de cuatro kilos, Mulder. Además, dormía en tu lado de la cama”.

“¿En mi lado?. ¿Tengo mi propio lado en tu cama?”, preguntó.

No pudo ocultar el punto de incredulidad y orgullo en la voz.

“Yo tengo mi lado preferido desde que la compré así que tienes pocas opciones… a menos que prefieras ceder tu sitio a _Truth_”.

“Ni en sueños. Ella tiene su propia cama”, le recordó.

“¿Y piensas colocarla a los pies de la nuestra?. Te recuerdo que _Truth_ tiene aproximadamente año y medio. Eso son 15 ó 16 años humanos. ¿Pretendes regalarle entrada gratuita y en directo a un espectáculo no apto para menores?. Me preguntó que opinaría Sophie de eso”.

“Tengo la impresión de que has pensado mucho en las posibilidades de ese dormitorio tuyo, Scully. Creí que era tu lugar privado en el que te refugias al final del día cuando cerramos la puerta del despacho y, al menos por unas horas, puedes olvidarte de los monstruos y de mí”.

“De los monstruos tal vez, pero no de ti. Sólo te quito la chaqueta y la corbata, y te arremango las mangas de la camisa. Me olvido de los expedientes mientras lleno dos copas de vino, y nos metemos bajo las sábanas a disfrutar de la conversación y de las posibilidades de mi imaginación”.

“Hmmm…”, reflexionó un momento. “Creo que pondré la cama de _Truth_ al lado del acuario. Así podrá disfrutar de un espectáculo distinto, apto para todos los públicos. Aunque, después de mirarlo durante diez minutos seguidos, yo suelo entrar en trance, y cuando vuelvo en mí ha pasado el tiempo sin que tenga ni idea de a dónde ha ido. Reconozco que el espectáculo que ofrecen no es muy estimulante, pero con el tiempo _Truth_ aprenderá a apreciar a mis peces como yo”.

“Esa es la actitud, Mulder. El espectáculo estimulante lo reservamos para el dormitorio, ¿de acuerdo?”.

“Trato hecho”.

Scully emitió un suspiro y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de su compañero arriba y abajo. El contacto suave y constante se sincronizó con el ritmo respiratorio de los dos, y durante unos minutos se dedicaron a sentir la cercanía del otro. Más allá de la conversación ligera que pretendía alejar el miedo a una Naturaleza para la que eran indiferentes, sabían que estaban hablando de algo mucho más importante. De un paso que necesitaban dar sin encontrar nunca el momento oportuno.

“Me gusta la idea de tener a _Truth_ en mi apartamento. Alguien que me espere cuando llego casa y se muestre feliz de verme. Echo de menos a Queegqueeg, sobre todo cuando al salir del ascensor no oigo sus ladridos y sus patitas correteando al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que era yo mucho antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura. Después… al abrir la puerta el silencio era tan abrumador que el apartamento parecía una cueva profunda más que un hogar”, comentó con tristeza.

Mulder apoyó la mano en la de ella deteniendo su movimiento.

“A partir de ahora, si _Truth_ no ladra bastante alto o sus uñas no arañan tu suelo de madera por la excitación de oírte llegar, yo puedo ayudar. Más de una vez has apuntado que tengo tanta energía nerviosa que me resulta difícil quedarme quieto”.

“Tu energía nerviosa te rebosa de tal manera que casi siempre tengo la sensación de que sigues ahí, en el despacho o en mi apartamento, mucho después de que hayas salido”.

“Lo siento”, respondió algo avergonzado. Se tapó la boca con la mano para disimular el bostezo que se le escapaba.

“Yo no. Es como todo lo demás de ti, Mulder. A veces resultas abrumador, pero eso no significa que no me gustes. En absoluto”.

No tenía palabras para responder a eso, y sí más sueño por momentos.

“Creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco, Scully. Si te cansas, despiértame”.

“No me cansaré”, respondió con total seguridad.

“¿Por qué no me cantas algo?. Así sabré que sigues despierta”.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez el sonido de su voz fuera un buen sustituto de la televisión.

“No te conviene, Mulder. Tengo muy mal oído”, reconoció.

“No importa. Canta cualquier cosa”, insistió con los ojos ya cerrados.

Encogió el cuello para tratar de protegerlo entre los hombros y escondió la nariz tras la solapa del anorak para aprovechar el aire cálido de sus propias espiraciones.

Scully pensó unos segundos y empezó a cantar casi en voz baja, titubeante, sin dejar de mirar a uno y otro lado, en alerta.

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog_

_Was a good friendo of mine_

_I never understood a single word he said_

_but I helped him to drink his wine_

_and he always had some mighty fine wine_

_Singing joy to world_

_All the boys and girls now_

_Joy the fishes in the deep blue sea_

_Joy to you and me._

Entonó las dos primeras estrofas de la canción con su voz suave, perfectamente desafinada. Mulder elevó los ojos al cielo, sorprendido, pero decidió que era más prudente no decir nada.

_¡Oh, brother…!,_ exclamó para sí con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Este pensamiento y el propio título de la canción, _Joy the World_, tenían su lugar reservado en dos piedras más.

FIN

Sara Luján

Otoño, 2019


End file.
